


Aces of Heart

by JUNMAK0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Chubby Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multiple Dates, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Possessiveness, Reader-Insert, Slight Self Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Two Endings, all the third years are 18, classmates to lovers, maybe some angst later, multiple angst but always with happy endings, reader - Freeform, slight bullying, some of my OCs - Freeform, this work WILL contain smut, two epilogues, ushijima has a sweet tooth, will add more tags as i upload chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 216,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: It's your last year at Shiratorizawa academy, you didn't want to leave without making some memories.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 578
Kudos: 1067





	1. Chapter 1

As always after you were done with your classes and your extra work you headed to the volleyball gym of the Shiratorizawa academy, your school, to take a place in the audience seats.

“Excuse me.” You announced yourself with a low voice to not bother the players in their practice and then you quickly climbed up the stairs. You removed your bag from your shoulder and put it down before taking a seat. Your lips instantly curved into a smile when you raised your head and watched the ace spike a ball onto the other side of the court.

“She's here again...”

“Let her. You can't take away from her the pleasure of watching our superstar play.”

“I agree, she's not bothering us... and you don't hear us complain when your girlfriend comes with her friends to see you play.”

“What are you three doing over there babbling?!” Semi, Tendou and Reon got startled when their coach Washijo caught them loitering around. “You will do one hundred laps around the court!”

“Great. Thanks Semisemi.” Tendou sighed before he started running.

“How is it my fault?? And I already told you to stop calling me Semisemi!” The ash colored haired boy retorted.

“You're the one who started talking about [Y/N].” Reon teased with a little smile.

  
  


“One more.” Ushijima requested of his setter, Shirabu. The second year student tossed the ball very high and then the ace spiked it hard.

“Wow-” That sound, it amazed you but not only. Ushijima's form, the mix of his height and posture, it always seemed like he was floating before he spiked. He looked like he had wings and you found such beauty in that form.

You've been watching him since you were a first year at the Shiratorizawa academy, you weren't a huge fan of volleyball to begin with and the way you found about him was purely coincidental. You were forced to assist to a match because of the academy rules. All Shiratorizawa students had to encourage and support their fellow comrades during the different tournaments and since you were in the same class as Ushijima and a few others players you had to be there.

You felt bad for Aoba Johsai during that match two years ago, mostly because you went to the same middle school as two of their players and you knew they wanted to go to Nationals but when you saw Ushijima play your opinion radically changed on volleyball. You never expected to find any sport beautiful, especially in your case, but when you saw your classmate Ushijima Wakatoshi spike something unlocked inside of you.

  
  


The teacher whistled and it meant it was time to pack up and leave. It was almost 7pm when you and a few other students got up from your seats in the audience and left the room.

“Hey!” You had almost reached the door when you heard someone shout. You weren't sure if it was you they were calling but you turned your head just in case. “[Y/N] chan.” Your eyes widened a little.

“Um, yes?” You replied with a low voice. It was your other classmate, Tendou Satori. You wondered what he wanted from you. You were in the same class but you barely spoke, you only interacted for school work usually. He approached you and you had to raise your head now, he was very tall. “Ow-” Two girls pushed you out of the way and entered the court.

“Careful, Semisemi won't fly away Kagome chan-” Tendou said to Semi's girlfriend. “Are you okay?”

“I won't fly away either, don't worry.” He let out a small chuckle. You were chubby and he knew you meant your weight.

“Self-mockery and humor, I like that.” You smiled slightly.

“Um, did you want something Tendou kun?”

“Your opinion.” He replied and your eyes widened again.

“My... opinion? On what?” You asked, confused.

“Our practice obviously!” Tendou replied excitedly. “I think the only other person who's seen us play so much is coach Washijo.”

“I-I'm sorry, I-” You blushed slightly, you didn't want to be noticed. You thought that Tendou was telling you that you were bothering.

“Why are you apologizing?” He was confused.

“I-I won't come again if I'm bothering practice-”

“Huh? Who said anything about that?” The red haired boy put a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Sorry, it's not what I meant [Y/N] chan.” You bit onto your lower lip and relaxed a little.

“I'm... I think you guys are great.” You replied.

“Oho?” He raised one eyebrow. “And is there something in particular you like to watch?”

“Why are you not changed yet?”

“Eek!” You squeaked when you recognized the super ace's voice behind you.

“Ah, I didn't see time pass.” Tendou replied when a few other people started surrounding you three. “I was asking [Y/N] chan's opinion on our practice. She was about to tell me what she liked the most to watch until you interrupted us.” You were so embarrassed, why did he make it sound like you were some kind of volleyball professional?

“Ah, I apologize for interrupting you two.” Ushijima said as he turned his head to look at you. “You should talk outside though, Tendou. They have to lock the doors here.” He looked at his best friend this time.

“I-I'm sorry, I will leave-”

“Tut tut, I'm sure we have two more minutes.” Tendou said as he moved in front of the door to keep you from leaving. “Wakatoshi, you should also listen to what [Y/N] chan has to say, she's one of our fans after all.” He grinned.

“Sure.” The ace replied.

“What would she know about volleyball?” The other girl who was with Kagome asked, Mei. Kagome and Mei were both in the cheerleading club of Shiratorizawa. Kagome was Semi's girlfriend and after her and her best friend were both done with their own club activities they met up in front of the volleyball gym. Kagome was a tall and slim blonde girl who used to wear her hair in a high ponytail and Mei had a short straight black bob. Mei's long, dark and mocking cat eyes were clearly her most notable physical feature. You found her the prettiest of the two but it wasn't making up for her awful bitchy personality.

“She watched a lot of our matches, I'm sure [Y/N] chan has a great opinion on our play and me and Wakatoshi would like to hear it.” Tendou replied to defend you and you appreciated but you didn't show it.

“Oh? I'm interested as well.” Reon said as he was passing by and heard the whole thing.

“You're wasting your time, what would a fatty know about sports?” Mei retorted.

A long silence followed after she dropped her bomb, everyone seemed uncomfortable and mostly shocked at what Mei had just said. You were used to it but you hated when it happened in front of other people. You lowered your head, you didn't want to see your classmates' expressions, you didn't care if they were sympathizing with you, you weren't strong enough to assume what just happened.

“I have a bus to catch, good night.” You said lowly before leaving this time. Tendou was still shocked about what had just happened he didn't stop you when you walked past him. He felt bad for you, you were a nice girl, you didn't deserve this. You were long gone when someone finally broke the silence.

“Why did you say that?” Even Kagome recognized that was mean and unnecessary. “I-I'll wait for you outside.” She said to Semi before grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her outside.

“[Y/N] chan didn't deserve that.” Tendou said to Semi.

“Don't look at me like that, I didn't say anything to her.” He replied.

“Semi.” Ushijima suddenly said in a cold tone to everyone's surprise. “Don't bring Mei here again.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“She said she had to catch the bus..?” Ushijima asked to Tendou out of the blue. Both of them were in their dorms laying in their own bed.

“Huh? Who?” He put the manga he was reading down and thought for a little. “[Y/N] chan?”

“Yes. She doesn't have a dormitary here?” The ace asked his best friend.

“Wakatoshi is asking me about a girl!” Tendou's eyes widened.

“Don't yell, I just didn't know.” Ushijima said.

“I think she said something about that one time. Her parents' house is in Miyagi so she doesn't need a dorm. They travel away for work though, I'd feel lonely living by myself.” The red haired boy explained.

“It was late and dark when she left, I didn't know she didn't have a dorm. I don't think you should keep her from going home early.”

“Ahh, you're making me feel bad now. Next time, I'll walk her to her bus stop if that reassures you.” Tendou scratched his head slightly. “I don't even have her phone number, just to know if she made it home safely. That Mei though-” He sighed. “I also feel bad about not saying something right away. I was just surprised.”

“Mei was cruel to her for no reason. I don't want to see her again.” Ushijima said. Tendou's lips curved slightly.

“Mei or [Y/N]?” He asked.

“Mei.” The ace replied.

“So, do you want to see [Y/N] again?”

“Why not? She doesn't bother me.” Ushijima replied.

“I think we're gonna see her again anyway, she always comes to our training after she's done with her work. She might not because of Mei though.” Tendou sighed.

“Mei is not allowed on the court anymore, [Y/N] can come again.”

“You really want to see her again, huh?” His best friend was amused.

“I see her everyday, we're in the same class Tendou.” Ushijima said.

“Then you can tell her yourself tomorrow about Mei.” Tendou smirked.

“I don't want to talk with her about that girl, I am interested about her opinion on our play though.”

“Hehehe, I think this is gonna be an interesting year for you Wakatoshi.”

  
  


\---

  
  


You sighed deeply in the bus as you thought about what had happened earlier on the court. Everytime things had to be ruined for you. You felt so embarrassed about what had happened and worse, you even felt guilty even though none of it was your fault or your doing. You cursed that awful body of yours that always drew attention of the meanest people on earth. You thought about how you could've almost had a nice interaction with Ushijima Wakatoshi but as always, fate had other plans.

You made it to your house and you frowned slightly in curiosity when you saw that there was a note on your door.

“ _You weren't home earlier so I put it in your fridge. IH._ ”

You smiled slightly as you put the key in the lock and then locked it again when you were inside. You removed your shoes at the entrance and put your bag down as you grabbed your phone.

“ _How did you get inside my house?_ ”

Your phone instantly made a notification sound.

“ _My mom has a double that your mom gave her. Remember?_ ”

You walked towards the fridge and opened it. You found a tupperware that you grabbed. You opened the lid and found a nice looking chicken curry inside.

“ _Thank you for the food._ ”

“ _Thank my mom._ ”

“ _Will do the next time I see her._ ”

“ _You've been coming home late lately._ ”

“ _Are you worried about me, Iwa-chan? :P_ ”

“ _Please don't call me that._ ”

“ _I'm just joking._ ”

“ _I promised your mom I'd look after you._ ”

“ _How nice of you. Don't worry, I was at school._ ”

“ _I knew you were a workaholic but you're staying that late for your studies?_ ”

“ _I'm not sure you're gonna like what I do._ ”

“ _Now it definitely sounds like it's something I should know._ ”

“ _I was with the volleyball team._ ”

“ _..._ ”

“ _Told you you weren't gonna like it._ ”

“ _So what, are you their manager now?_ ”

“ _No, nothing like that. It's late, I need to get ready for bed._ ”

“ _Sly way of avoiding my questions._ ”

“ _Sleep well, Iwa-chan_ _☆_ ”

You put your phone down and giggled as it made more sounds because of a probably irritated Iwaizumi. You went to the same middle school as him and his best friend Oikawa and you were in the same class. You parted ways as you choose different high schools but you and Iwaizumi were neighbors and since your parents got along you naturally became closer. His parents looked after you when yours went away and you've been living like this for a few years. Sometimes you saw Oikawa as well when Iwaizumi invited him over and he would tease you two playfully saying stuff like “Don't get too close to the enemy” the enemy being Shiratorizawa, or “You've betrayed us [Y/N] chan” in a dramatic way. You were glad you kept contact with the two, they were good friends of yours.

You put the tupperware in the microwave and while it was heating up you took your school bag and phone upstairs. After dinner you were going to take a shower and study your notes for a bit before heading to bed.

While you were eating you thought once again about what had happened on the volleyball court and you felt second hand embarrassment.

“Ugh, she ruined everything.” You really wanted to go see Ushijima spike again but after what happened you felt foolish and embarrassed. How would you react if one of them said something about it? Or worse, what if Mei says something again??

You started to grow nervous, all the people who were there were in your class and that included Mei and Kagome. You would have to see them again tomorrow anyway. For now there was nothing you could do about it so tomorrow you'll see how it will go and if it goes well you'll bring your courage and go watch the volleyball practice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English isn't my first language, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and I'll edit them.  
> Comments and Kudos are my only motivators, please do use them if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

You put on your uniform and then headed towards the entrance to put your shoes on. You were a bit late this morning, you didn't have time to eat breakfast but you couldn't risk missing the bus, you'd grab something at the cafeteria before class.

As always you made sure you locked your door properly and then you walked away. You turned your head towards your neighbor's house and when you saw him coming out as well your lips curved into a friendly grin.

“Iwaizumi kun, hi!” You waved at him when he crossed eyes with you. “Sorry I'm late, I gotta run!” The boy smiled as well as he waved at you. You weren't headed in the same direction so you couldn't walk together.

You pulled out your phone when you made it to the bus stop and you sighed out of relief when you saw the vehicle approach. Being late and noticed by your entire class was the last thing you needed today.

“ _I thought you went to bed early._ ” You smiled as you read the text you just got from Iwaizumi.

“ _I studied for a little longer than planned. Couldn't sleep anyway._ ” You replied.

“ _Oikawa says hi. Why?_ ” You sighed deeply.

“ _I was just in my thoughts. Don't worry about it._ ”

“ _I won't preach if you don't wanna talk about it. I'll listen if you do though._ ”

“ _I appreciate, thank you :) I gotta go, I'm almost at school. You and Oikawa have a good day_ _☆_ ”

“What are you smiling for? What did she say?” Oikawa asked his best friend as he noticed him smiling while looking at his phone screen.

“Nothing. She just always says she has to go when she doesn't want to talk about something.” Iwaizumi replied.

“Why does she always replies to your texts so quickly but for me she takes forever??” Oikawa sulked.

“Maybe it's because you're annoying as hell.”

“Iwa-chan you're so mean!” The setter pulled out his phone as well. “Is she not aware how many girls would want to have my phone number?”

You were walking towards the cafeteria when suddenly you got startled by your phone making a noise. You forgot to mute it before entering the academy.

“ _Text me too [Y/N] chan! :(_ “ You giggled slightly as you read Oikawa's text. You muted your phone this time and put it back in your pocket.

  
  


“Oh fu-” You hid behind a pillar when you entered the cafeteria and saw the volleyball team there too. Crap, you weren't prepared mentally yet to see them. You wanted to grab a croissant and eat it while mentally preparing yourself to see them at class.

“[Y/N] cha-”

“AH!” You got startled and startled the other person who called you. You put a hand against your chest and took deep breathes.

“Sorry, I didn't want to scare you.” Tendou apologized.

“I-It's alright, it's me. Sorry for yelling.” You said.

“Were you leaving?” He asked.

“Actually I was going in-” Ah, maybe you shouldn't have said that. You couldn't leave now.

“[Y/N] chan, were you hiding?” Tendou's eyes were scrutinizing you. Damn, you knew he was being called the guess monster by his opponents because he was very good at reading their next movements but you thought that only worked for volleyball. Guess not. Tendou leaned over and examinated the room. “What did you see in there that made you want to hide?”

“N-Nothing, I-I'm sorry, I have to go.” You ditched the poor boy there and left the cafeteria. You barely knew him, you couldn't tell him. What was there to tell anyway? That you couldn't face the volleyball team anymore because of the embarrassment you had felt the day before? Tendou was just a classmate, not a friend. You couldn't explain to him.

“Ah, she left again before I could say anything.” He watched you go before joining his teammates around a table.

You were stressed again. He had catched you hiding from them and you hoped really hard that he would keep quiet about it. The last thing you wanted was to be noticed and become the center of attention. You were already the subject of mockery for certain people because of your physical appearance, you didn't want to stand out more than you already were.

“Maybe I should've went to Aoba Johsai, I bet Iwaizumi and Oikawa are spending a better day than me.” You sulked.

-

“What do you mean a surprise exam?!” Oikawa asked Mattsun as Iwaizumi sneezed behind him.

-

You passed by a vending machine and decided to buy your breakfast there since the cafeteria was out of the way. You inserted the coins in the slot and picked a small milk bread and a juice box. Damn, it was almost time for class. You ate quickly and then headed towards the building to join your classroom.

You moved between the students fastly and entered your class. The teacher wasn't there yet and all the students were still talking amongst themselves outside of the room. You were used to this. You didn't have many or close friends since you were really focused on your studies, sometimes you suffered from it but other times you were fine as you were.

You were studying medecine and you worked hard to always get the best grades in your class. You weren't in a school club either but you did extra work at the infirmary of the academy. Shiratorizawa was a huge school after all and they appreciated all the help they could get. You were someone the school could count on for this kind of stuff. Your literally only little moment of joy was sneaking in the volleyball club to look at them play. You were thankful they allowed students to look at the practice matches, you were not sure you could afford to only watch official matches. Not because of the money but because of the time. Your studies were taking your entire attention. This was your third year and the most important one.

“Good morning, [Y/N] chan.” You raised your head.

“Oh, hey Ibara.” You smiled at your female friend. She had long straight red/purplish hair and unlike you, she was skinny. Ibara was also in the cheerleading club but unlike a certain girl she was rather nice. She was a good classmate to you, you weren't sure if you could call her a friend since you only interacted at the academy, you never hung out with her outside of it.

Suddenly all the students walked in and took their seats, you knew that meant the teacher was at the end of the hallway. You couldn't help avoiding the volleyball players eyes when they entered as well.

“Stand up.” The class rep ordered you all when the teacher came in. It was only the beginning of the day and you already wanted it to be over.

  
  


\---

  
  


During lunch break you decided to text Oikawa back. You knew him and not answering his text earlier might've worried him. You didn't want the setter to think you had anything against him.

“ _Hey Tooru :)_ ” Two minutes later your phone rang. You rolled your eyes and then smiled, he really couldn't just text you back.

“[Y/N] chan!” He sang on the other side.

“Hey, how have you been?” You asked him.

“I'm having a bad day! We had a surprise exam and I wasn't prepared for it!” You couldn't help giggling as he whined, he was so adorable.

“You usually have good grades, I'm sure that even if you weren't ready for it you probably aced it. Surprise exams are less hard than the planned ones. It's just a test to see what you remember from class.” You reassured him.

“You're so wise [Y/N] chan, I feel much better already after talking to you- Ow! Iwa-chan stop that, I'm not bothering her! She texted me first!”

“Say hi to Iwaizumi and the others for me.” You smiled in amusement. You kept talking with your friends over the phone while you were in line to get your food in the cafeteria. This place was always crowded so you had time to speak. At least time would go by faster.

“Ah, I'm sorry I gotta go [Y/N] chan.”

“It's alright. I hope you have a better afternoon.” You put your phone away and grabbed a tray, it was almost your turn. When you had your food you approached a small table and sat by yourself. You had your nose in your bag looking for one of your class books when suddenly someone spoke to you.

“Hello! Can we sit here?” Your eyes widened. Not at the sight of Tendou but because Ushijima was standing next to him. He said “we”??

“Uh... yes, sure, of course.” You replied as you put your bag down to make room for them on the table. What did the super ace of Shiratorizawa and his best friend want from you?? “Don't you... usually eat with your teammates?” You asked them.

“Yes but today we wanted to make an exception.” The red haired boy smiled in amusement. You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity as you watched them sit around your table. You looked around you and noticed a few stares in your direction. Everyone knew the volleyball team usually ate together and for the rare who knew you they were used to seeing you eat by yourself. This reunion was a mystery for everybody, including yourself.

You all stared at each other in silence until someone finally decided to break it.

“We have biology class this afternoon, I hate-”

“How are you?” Ushijima cut Tendou and stared deeply into your eyes.

“I'm...-” You sighed. “Are you asking because of what happened yesterday?” You replied to his question with another one. “If you two came to eat with me because you worried about what happened you don't have to. Words like Mei's I heard them my whole life and I know I will hear them again.” You sighed and decided to be honest with them. “I just hate it when it happens in front of other people. It makes everything awkward as you noticed.” You ended your sentence with a low dry and nervous chuckle.

“Mei is not welcome in the volleyball club anymore.” Your eyes widened the moment Ushijima finished his sentence.

“What??” You were greatly surprised.

“She was unnecessarily rude to you yesterday and we don't like that kind of behavior in the club.” Tendou explained to you with a sly smile. “So will you come back to watch our practices now that we got rid of the problem?”

“How do you know I wasn't going to come back?” You asked your red haired classmate.

“You've been hiding and avoiding us this morning.” Damn, you didn't know it was that blatant.

“The way you can read people is kinda scary.” You said to him with a little smile.

“I've been told, I'll take it as a compliment from you.” He replied with an even larger smile. “So [Y/N] chan, how about you finally give us your feedback about our plays?”

“I feel like you're expecting too much from my answer, I'm not a volleyball professional, I'm just a spectator.” You replied.

“Do you like volleyball?” Ushijima asked you.

“S-Since I watched you-” You started blushing. “I-I mean, your team, play... I watched some matches when I was in middle school but I didn't find it particulary appealing or anything...”

“Which match was it [Y/N] chan?” Tendou asked you with a smirk.

“Two years ago... Shiratorizawa versus Fukurodani.” You let out a small giggle. “I remember finding it tiresome that as Shiratorizawa students we were kinda forced to watch the match for support but I was so wrong... When I watched you play I felt so excited, I really wanted our school to win and when it happened I was so happy. Then one day, in my first year, I heard that the previous teacher allowed students to watch volleyball club practices and out of curiosity I came because I wanted to feel that excitement I felt during the official match and it never disappointed. Watching you guys play is like a therapy to me.”

“Therapy?” Tendou asked.

“Studies take a lot of place in my life... to the point where I don't really have a social life or participate in club activities but I'm a human being, just like everyone else... I need something that makes me smile, excited and just overall happy... I found that in watching volleyball matches.” You explained. “And what could be better than watching the practice matches of the number one powerhouse of Miyagi?” You said with a grin.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Does it hurt here?” You asked a first year student who shaked his head to answer. “And here?”

“Ow...” After you were done with your classes you went to the infirmary. It was basically like your club activity except you were the only member there and it wasn't officially a club.

“Alright, stay here. It's a small stomachache, I'll give you a pill and call one of your parents. It's late anyway, I don't think you need to return to class for today.” You went to grab a small cup of water and medicine for the student. “Here, drink this.” You left the first year and went into the nurse office.

“So?” The nurse, Mrs. Katsuragi, asked you.

“It's like you said. I need you to sign this form, I can't do it since I'm only a student and then I'll call his parents so they can come. He doesn't have a dorm here.”

“You're so professional, you'll make a fine doctor one day.” She smiled at you.

“Fingers crossed.” You replied with a smile as well.

“It's late. After you're done with him you can leave as well, I don't think anybody else will come. They're all either in their dorms or in their clubs.”

“Are you sure? I can continue classifying the folders if you want.” You said.

“I'm sure [Y/N]... And I know you like to sneak in the volleyball club, go watch them before they leave as well.” You blushed slightly.

“Thank you, you're the best!” You got out of the nurse office and called the student's parents before taking your bag and leaving the infirmary.

  
  


You were feeling a bit nervous on your way to the volleyball club, you rememberd Ushijima told you Mei was not allowed there anymore but it didn't mean everyone magically forgot about what had happened. You really wished you could be invisible so you'd be able to watch practice in peace and without being noticed.

“Excuse me.” You said in an even lower voice than yesterday to really make sure no one noticed you and then you climbed the stairs to join the audience seats.

“Oh, [Y/N] chan hello!”

“Eek!” You got startled you got noticed so fastly. You slowly raised your arm and waved shyly towards Tendou who had noticed you on the court. You saw him lightly tap Ushijima's side and then they both looked towards your direction. “?!” Your eyes widened when the ace raised his arm as well to acknowledge your presence.

_**TRRRIT!!** _

The teacher whistled and then Ushijima and Tendou both focused on their play. You were surprised about what had just happened. Ushijima Wakatoshi had always seemed like a distant and cold person to you but not in the pejorative way, mostly like someone focused and serious. Those were good points to you. You never expected him to wave at you. I mean, you were almost strangers, you had never interacted with him before because both of you were focused on your own activities so the occasion never came but you wanted to know more about him. Especially lately, it was your last year with him and you didn't want to have any regrets.

  
  


After their practice they disappeard inside the changing rooms. You gathered your stuff and got ready to leave as well.

“I saw you two wave to the workaholic. What's up with that?” Hayato asked to Ushijima and Tendou.

“What's wrong about waving hello to a classmate?” The middle blocker replied.

“The workaholic..?” Ushijima frowned slightly in confusion.

“Always has her nose in class books and gets the best grades in our class. Probably out of all the third years in Shiratorizawa.” The libero explained.

“Don't be rude, her name is [Y/N].” Reon added.

“Workaholic isn't an insult.” Hayato defended himself.

“I don't want any of you to call her anything else besides her name.” Ushijima ordered as he closed his locker and then he grabbed his bag and left the changing rooms. Tendou looked at him with amusement as the team watched him leave silently.

  
  


“Well, well, look who decided to show up?”

“Good evening to you too, Mei.” You sighed as you looked at her. She was alone outside the volleyball gym.

“Don't play smart with me, fatty.” She spat as she glared at you. “Because of you I'm not allowed to go inside anymore and I've been freezing my butt out there waiting for Kagome and Semi.”

“Wasn't my decision.” You explained to her. “And you only have yourself to blame.”

“Huh?” She took a step forward. “What the fuck did you say to me?”

“Is there a problem?” You and Mei's both eyes widened as the deep voice suddenly interrupted you two.

“Not at all.” Her expression quickly changed into a friendly one. “Fa- [Y/N] and me were just chatting, like good classmates, right?” She asked as she eyed you.

“Sure.” You replied. Ushijima didn't need to be involved in this childish banter.

“You two are finally here!” Mei left you and Ushijima and joined Kagome and Semi when they came out of the gym.

“I-I have to go.” You let out when you accidentally crossed eyes with the super ace of Shiratorizawa.

“Is your bus stop far away?” He suddenly asked and it surprised you.

“Um... A ten minutes walk from the gates, so, no, not really... I-I don't think so...” You cursed yourself for being so nervous and giving such vague answers.

“It's already dark, please let me walk you to it.”

“Huh..?” Your eyebrows raised. “I-I mean, okay! S-Sure. Are you sure it's not a bother for you? I'm used to that bus stop, you know.” You let out a small nervous giggle.

“Certain.” He replied.

“Okay. Well, then...” And so you headed towards the gates.

“Can I ask you what you thought of our practice?”

“Of course.” You smiled. “As always, you guys were great. I like the fact that you let the first years play and learn with you, you as in the third years, the more experienced players. You don't just make them pick up the balls or mop the floor like some other clubs do.” You explained.

“If you're strong you get to stand on the court. It doesn't matter if you're a first or third year. We will use the maximum of your abilities to make the team advance and win.”

“It's a working strategy so far, you've been to nationals in the last two years. Keep it up this year again.” You encouraged him.

“We will.” You didn't add anything else and smiled. You had a thought for your two friends at Aoba Johsai who really wanted to go as well. You couldn't pick a side, Shiratorizawa was your school but Iwaizumi your close friend. They'll have to decide it amongst themselves on the court.

“Volleyball is a sport where you're not allowed to hold the ball, you can only touch it for a few seconds. The ball must always be in the air and the team who lets the ball touch the ground first loses... right?” You asked him with an amused grin.

“It's true, indeed.” His lips curved into a small smile and it reassured you. “I thought you didn't know much about volleyball.” Ushijima rememberd what you said.

“A friend explained that to me when I started getting interested in watching volleyball matches.” You explained. “That and the fact that I've been watching you play for two years so I know the basics.”

“You watched me?” The ace asked. A small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“I-I mean... T-The team, Shiratorizawa haha... W-We're all in the same class. The third years.” You felt so intimidated when he stared so deeply into your eyes, he made you really nervous.

_**Ploc, ploc, ploc, shhhh!** _

“It's raining.” Ushijima said as he raised his head.

“Oh no, I don't have an umbrella.” You sighed. “You're gonna get drenched if you stay here, you should return to the school, my bus stop is just across that street.” You pointed towards it with your index finger. “Ushijima san..?” You turned your head back to look at him when you heard the sound of a zipper.

“Have this.” He had removed his jacket and put it on you to protect you from the rain. You may have been chubby but he was so tall and muscular his jacket fitted you. Your face got redder as you felt the warmth of his jacket on you. “You can bring it back anytime.”

“B-But what about you?” You finally managed to say.

“I'll run back to school, I can make it in two minutes.” He replied.

“A-Alright... Thank you very much, Ushijima san.” You heard the sound of a vehicle coming closer. “Eek, my bus is here! See you tomorrow!” You crossed the street quickly and managed to catch your bus. You waved goodbye to your classmate behind the window and when your bus drove away you saw him run back towards the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments. I'm looking forward to this story and I'm glad it seems to please you all as well.  
> About my updates, I'll try to post every sunday but I don't know about length.  
> As you've probably noticed this is a ushijima and iwaizumi x reader but [Y/N] has a crush on ushijima and she's at shiratorizawa so it will revolve a bit more about him. Can you guys tell me in the comments who do you actually prefer between the two? Thanks~  
> Enjoy the new chapter :)

“Where were you? And why are you all wet?” Tendou asked his best friend when he entered their dorm. “Some people said they saw you leave with [Y/N] chan.” He added with a mischievous expression.

“Yes, I walked her to her bus stop.” Ushijima replied.

“Well, well, well, really?” The red haired middle blocker asked with a smirk. “Wakatoshi, where's your jacket?”

“I lent it to her, it started raining heavily.” The ace replied as he removed his wet clothes.

“Wahahaha! What is this? Some kind of shoujo manga?” Tendou was bent in half laughing. “So, tell me. How did it go? What did you do?”

“What do you mean? I only walked her to her bus stop. Nothing else happened.” Ushijima explained.

“Oh come on, you must've talked a bit at least, right?” His best friend insisted.

“We talked about volleyball.”

“Of course you did.” Tendou sighed. “Say... What was that earlier when you told everyone to call [Y/N] by her name?”

“It obviously hurt her when Semi's friend called her that disrespectful nickname, I don't want her to get called other things that might hurt her again, especially by my teammates.” Ushijima replied. “I didn't plan on walking [Y/N] to her bus stop but when I walked out of the gym Mei was with her.”

“I see, you interrupted them on purpose?” Tendou asked.

“Yes.”

“Wakatoshi, how do you feel about [Y/N] chan?” He asked with a wicked smile.

“I'm not sure.” The ace replied to the middle blocker's surprise.

“Huh?” Tendou tilted his head to the side like a weird bird. “Alright, what do you feel when you see [Y/N] chan?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you like it when she comes to watch us play?”

“She doesn't bother me.”

“Do you like speaking to her?”

“I guess.”

“Hmm...” Tendou sighed deeply. His best friend's answers were too vague but that's probably the best he could get at the moment. After all you and Ushijima haven't interacted together for a very long time and just because you've been watching him didn't mean he did the same. But this was the beginning of something and Tendou felt it, he would watch this case very closely.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Ugh, what an awful weather.” You ran to your place after you descended at your bus stop. Your bag, shoes and Ushijima's jacket were totally drenched. “I need to clean and dry this so I can return it.”

After you removed your wet clothes you brought everything downstairs in your house so you could do a laundry then you went upstairs to take a nice warm bath. While you were relaxing in your bath you received a text.

“ _Next time you want to undress in front of the window close your curtains._ ” Your eyes widened.

“ _Why are you always spying on me? And most importantly, did you see ANYTHING?!_ ”

“ _I'm not spying on you, I'm doing my homework and when I raised my head the light to your room turned on. I'm not gonna answer ;)_ ”

“ _This is payback because I called you Iwa-chan yesterday, isn't it?_ ”

“ _Bingo._ ” You smiled slightly. You knew he was probably joking, if he had really seen you he wouldn't joke about it like this.

“ _How was your day? Oikawa told me during lunch that you had a surprise exam._ ”

“ _It was alright, I'm not worried. Practice went well too, we have some promising first years._ ”

“ _I know you guys are working hard to go to nationals this year, I shouldn't say that but I'll be cheering you on_ _~_ ”

“ _Will you? Really?_ ”

“ _I'm in Shiratorizawa and even though I enjoy watching them play I also know how important it is for you and Oikawa. Our team went to nationals multiple times already so maybe just this time I want to see you there instead of them_ _☆_ ” Iwaizumi smiled as he read the new text he got from you. He was lost in his thoughts and almost dropped his phone when he got a new text. “ _My fingers are all wrinkly, I need to get out this bath and make dinner. Goodnight!_ ”

“ _Wait, you were in your bath during all this time? Also you should've said so if you wanted dinner._ ”

“ _You and your family don't need to pamper me all the time, I'm used to my parents being away and cooking for myself but I appreciate, thank you :)_ ”

“ _Hey, not too long ago you used to sleep over here._ ”

“ _Oh God, don't remind me. That only happened when my grandma couldn't come. Remember when we sneaked into the kitchen during the night to eat ice cream?_ ”

“ _Like if it was yesterday. Speaking about that, what are you doing this weekend?_ ”

“ _Going over my notes. Sorry, I really gotta go now, I heard my laundry machine turning off and I'm still in this bath. I'll text you before I sleep, ok?_ ” The Seijoh ace decided to stop bothering you and so he put his phone down. He really needed to work on his own homework as well.

  
  


After you were done washing yourself you wrapped a towel around your body and then went inside your room to get changed into new pajamas. You stared at your window for a few seconds and then you closed the curtains just in case...

When you walked inside the kitchen to make dinner you realized it was getting late to chop vegetables or defroze meat so you grabbed your kettle and filled it with water to make ramen. You had a few emergency packages in the cabinet and at least they would fill your stomach.

While the water was getting ready to be boiling you quickly descended in the laundry room to dry the fresh washed clothes. You bit onto your lower lip as you stared at Ushijima's jacket, you couldn't believe you were holding that in your hands. That was so nice and also very unexpected of him. You wondered if he had heard anything Mei said before he interrupted you two.

The super ace had told you that you could bring him his jacket anytime and for a second it did cross your mind to keep it an extra day with you but tomorrow was friday and there was no school during the weekend, you couldn't keep it for that long, Ushijima probably needed that jacket.

When you were done hanging the laundry you climbed back the stairs fastly to make your ramen and eat. It was almost 9pm, which was late for you on a school week. You really wanted to read your school notes but you couldn't risk being late again in the morning, you needed your good night rest to bring the full of your capacities at school. The best grades in the best academy of Miyagi could open the doors of the best universities. That was your goal, to become a doctor.

After making sure you locked your doors properly and turned off everything downstairs you climbed the stairs and went inside your bedroom. You prepared your school uniform and your books in your school bag for the next day and then you finally went to bed.

“ _Hey, are you sleeping?_ ” You texted Iwaizumi again.

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _Very funny._ ” You rolled your eyes.

“ _Is it okay if I call you? It's annoying to text._ ”

“ _Sure._ ” Ten seconds later your phone started vibrating. “Hey, so you're not sleeping yet?”

“[Y/N], it's barely nine.”

“And what about it? That's when I usually go.”

“I swear I don't know how you do this. Do you ever have fun?”

“Of course I do.”

“Does it involve those quizzes you take online to entertain your brain?”

“...”

“Knew it.” Iwaizumi smirked as you sighed. “You told me you were gonna study again this weekend so I decided to change your plans.”

“W-What??” Your eyes widened. “Aren't you practicing or doing stuff with your friends?”

“You **are** my friend.” You smiled.

“You know what I meant.”

“We're not. Oikawa has to look after his nephew, Hanamaki has to attend a wedding, Yahaba has extra classes and I have no idea where Kyoutani went.”

“I'm gonna pretend I know who all these people are.” You chuckled.

“The point was that four people couldn't make it to practice this weekend so we decided to cancel it. 'Consider it a break' Oikawa told the team.”

“Alright. I-I don't know... I should study...” You hesitated.

“Stop overworking yourself, you know by heart all these notes you read all day. I know you're gonna ace all your exams and go to the best university just like you went to the best high school. You know, not everyone makes it to Shiratorizawa. You were chosen because you're one of the best students in Miyagi.”

“Fiiiine, ugh, you always know what to say to reassure me.” You said with a small smile.

“Let's say I'm used to lift the spirits of people who tend to sulk easily.”

“That's a talent as well. Alright, what do you have in mind?”

“How about the movies? Then we can grab a bite somewhere.”

“Okay, sounds nice.” You replied happily.

“I'll send you the list of the movies they're playing on saturday so you can make your choice.”

“How thoughtful, thanks Iwa-cha- Crap! Sorry, I swear that came out on its own!” You heard him laugh and it reassured you.

“Told you several times already that you could call me Hajime.”

“Sorry, it's the habit.”

“Alright, I heard you yawn, you can go to sleep.”

“Sorry, it was just a long day but I feel better after talking a bit with you. I called my parents the other day but we had nothing to say, the call lasted less than two minutes.”

“Feel free to call me whenever you need it.”

“Thanks for everything, goodnight Hajime kun.” You put your phone to charge and then you finally proceeded to sleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next morning the rain hadn't stopped falling, you didn't particularly dislike it and sometimes you even enjoyed the sound of the droplets hitting against the window but being outside while it was pouring like that was just bad.

You opened your umbrella after your bus had brought you to the bus top and then you crossed the streets to join the gates of the academy. Shiratorizawa was huge and after a seven minutes walk to join your building you were finally shielded from the water.

“Ibara chan, good morning.” You smiled at your classmate as you climbed the stairs with her to go to your classroom.

“Good morning.” The cheerleader smiled back. “Awful weather, huh? I think practice will be canceled today.”

“You're not using the gym?” You asked her.

“No, apparently it was borrowed by another club and since we can't go outside it will definitively get canceled. Ahh...” She sighed. “We shouldn't be starting the year like this, before we know it the qualifications for the nationals tournament will be right around the corner.”

“It's only the third week of the year, I'm sure you guys will do fine.” You reassured her as you finally reached the top of the stairs. “Ah, excuse me.” You left her when you saw the volleyball members of your class stand in front of the door. “Ushijima san.” You stood behind him.

“Hm?” He turned around when he heard the female voice of someone calling him. “Good morning.” The super ace smiled at you and you swore your heart missed a beat.

“G-Good morning.” You stuttered.

“Did you need something?” He asked you after you two stared at each other for a few seconds in silence.

“O-Oh! Right, sorry-” You opened your bag and pulled out his jacket that you had washed, dried and nicely folded at home before putting it in your school bag. “Here. I washed it.”

“Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience.” Ushijima said as he took it back from you.

“No, no, I'm the one who should apologize. It was really kind of you to lend it to me, I hope you weren't too drenched when you returned to your dorm. You didn't ruin your shoes or anything, right? I'll pay you new ones!”

“There's no need for that, don't worry.” He smiled to reassure you.

“Alright, if you say so then.” You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his olive eyes but it couldn't help curving along with your upper one.

“Oho, [Y/N] chan hello~”

“Good morning, Tendou kun.” You got out of your trance and greeted the gleeful middle blocker.

“Everyone get in class!” The class rep ordered as he catched sight of the teacher at the end of the hallway.

“What were you two talking about?” Tendou asked Ushijima as they proceeded to walk inside the classroom along with the other students.

“She simply returned my jacket.” He answered.

“What was fatty's deal with Ushijima? Are they friends now?”

“Mei, shut up!” Kagome didn't want to be a part of her best friend's childish play.

“Stand up.” The class rep ordered all the students when the teacher entered the classroom and finally class started.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I'm almost done with these files, now we'll be able to find what we're looking for.” You said with a smile to the nurse after you ordered the folders in alphabetical order.

“I don't know how you can say that to me with a smile, it's as if you really enjoyed doing that.”

“Maybe it's because I actually did.” You giggled.

“S-Sorry for the intrusion!” You and the school nurse got startled when a student suddenly barged inside the infirmary room. “We need help, Ushijima hurt himself!”

“Huh??” Your eyes widened. Now that you took a better look at the student you recognized him, he was a first year in the volleyball club. You didn't know his name though.

“What happened?” The nurse asked.

“He sprained his ankle... I-I think?” The first year replied.

“Is he conscious? Is there blood? [Y/N], get the first aid kit. I'll decide on what to do once I see him.”

“Y-Yes, ma'am!” You quickly grabbed what you needed and then you headed to the volleyball gym with the nurse and the first year. You got anxious on your way there, you really hoped it wasn't going to be that bad.

  
  


“What happened?” The nurse asked after you entered the court. They were all assembled around the super ace.

“He slipped on a ball as he landed after jumping.” The teacher explained. “He couldn't see it, it went right under his feet.”

“I told these idiots to pick up the balls.” Coach Washijo frowned.

“I-I'm terribly sorry for letting that ball slip out of my hands, I'll take whatever punishment you shall judge necessary!” Another first year bowed his head as he apologized.

“It's alright, I don't think it's broken.” Ushijima suddenly spoke, the nurse almost forgot he was there because of all the commotion around him.

“Alright, give him some space please. Shoo, shoo!” She waved her hands to get everyone away.

“You all take a five minutes break while we see how Ushijima is doing.” The teacher ordered the other players.

“Alright, sit on this bench.” Tendou and Reon helped Ushijima get up and then he sat on the bench as he was ordered to. “On a scale from one to ten, how much would you say it hurts? One being not at all and ten is atrocious pain.”

“Three.” The ace replied.

“Alright, that's reassuring.” The nurse turned her head and looked at you. “Hm, [Y/N] you're gonna do the check up. You know what to do, right?” Your eyes widened.

“I-I... Y-Yes!” You replied. You knew what you had to do, you weren't nervous about doing the check up but you were absolutely petrified it was on Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Alright, go then. Don't worry, she knows her stuff and I'm right there to make sure everything gets done properly.” She threw a small smirk at Ushijima to reassure him.

“O-Okay.” You kneeled in front of him. “Excuse me-” You proceeded to carefully remove his shoe and sock, you focused to do your job properly and to absolutely not lose your mind you were touching and helping your long time crush.

“Hh-” He winced slightly and you immediately brought your hands back to you.

“Did I hurt you??” You asked him.

“No, sorry, your hands are just cold.” You smiled a bit. (He's cute...) you thought to yourself.

“Sorry.” You put your fingers back around his ankle. “Move your foot in right and left directions and then up and down. Tell me if you feel anything wrong.”

“I do not.” He replied after he followed your orders.

“Alright, you were lucky, it could've been much worse.” You grabbed the first aid kit and opened it to grab a tube of gel. “This should ease the inflammation and the pain. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to not play volleyball anymore for the rest of the day and the weekend though.” You dropped some of the tube content onto your fingers and then you proceeded to massage his ankle.

“I understand.” He said.

“No jogging either. Let your ankle rest for two days so you can be in optimal condition again on monday.” You wrapped his foot in a bandage after you were done massaging it.

“Yes.”

“Good.” You raised your head and smiled at him. “You're good to go. I don't have a dorm here but if you feel anything wrong please don't hesitate to call for help, the infirmary is always open. I'll let you keep this. Use it before sleeping.” You instructed him as you gave him the tube of gel, you had more at the infirmary room anyway.

“Good job, you did everything well.” The nurse grinned before gently petting your hair in an affectionate manner. “You better remember everything she told you.” She said to Ushijima.

“Maybe you need it written down?” You suddenly worried. You gave him a lot of informations.

“That won't be necessary. No physical activity until monday, I shouldn't hesitate to call for help and this-” He said as he raised the tube of gel. “Before sleeping.”

“Great.” The teacher said. “Well, I'm sorry but I think you're done for the day.” The ace nodded and then he proceeded to get up.

“So? What are the news?” Hayato asked as he re entered the gym with everyone else.

“It's not that bad but he is forbidden from doing any kind of physical activity until monday.” The teacher replied.

“That doesn't mean you all get the same treatment! Come on, one hundred serves!” Coach Washijo shouted. “And pick up these damn balls!”

“[Y/N], bring that first aid kit back to the infirmary and then you're free to go as well. You did a good job today.” The nurse praised you again.

“I'll bring you to your dorm, your teammates are busy and you're still struggling a bit to stand up.” Ushijima didn't try to fight you and accepted your help.

“I need to get changed first.” He warned you.

“Alright, well you do that while I bring the first aid kit back. I'll wait for you just outside, okay?” He nodded and then you two departed.

  
  


“Sorry.” Ushijima said after he borrowed your shoulder.

“N-No, I-I'm sorry.” You had one of your arms wrapped around his back and the side of his torso and the other one was holding one of his hands with yours.

“Don't worry, it's fine.” He replied with a small smile.

“Careful, there's another step here.” You finally made it to the dormitories, you noticed a few curious stares in your direction because girls weren't allowed in the boys dorms and inversely but mostly because the super ace of the academy seemed to be injured.

“It's here.” He showed you a door.

“Alright.” You grabbed his keys that he gave you and then you unlocked the door. “Excuse me.” You said before walking in. “This one is your bed I suppose?”

“How did you know?” He raised one curious eyebrow.

“It's neatly folded, the other one is messy and I recognize Tendou's shirt.” You approached Ushijima's bed and then you carefully leaned to help him sit on it. “Wah!” You accidentally slipped on something on the floor and landed on your crush. You catched yourself on his thigh and when you realized your face immediately turned red. “I-I'm so sorry!” You said in a high pitched voice as you got up.

“T-There's no harm... Did you hurt yourself?” That's the first time you've seen Ushijima seem embarrassed.

“N-No, I'm okay. I-I didn't touch your injured foot, right?” He shaked his head.

“No. I'm sorry, I haven't said it yet but thank you for all that you've done.”

“It's my job.” You grinned brightly. “Well, non officially but I hope so one day.”

“You want to become a doctor, right?" You nodded. "You have the capacities and the best grades so why are you doubting?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Wow, I... That's a hard question, I-I guess I just don't have much confidence in myself.” You replied with a low voice. Ushijima's eyes scrutinized you and it was starting to make you uncomfortable, you felt like he could read you like an open book and you didn't like that. “I-I should go, I've been around for quite some times now and I'm not even allowed to be in this dorm.”

“I apologize if that question was too personal, I didn't mean to offend. My point was that you shouldn't doubt yourself because you actually have the capacities to achieve your goals.” You lowered your head and thought about what he just said. Maybe you got defensive a little too quickly.

“So, it was a compliment?” You saw his lips curve slightly.

“Yes.”

“I see... Thank you, Ushijima san.”

“Wakatoshi.”

“Huh?” You raised your head back to look at his face.

“You can call me Wakatoshi.” He smiled at you and you felt a warmth inside your chest.

“Goodnight, Wakatoshi kun.” You smiled at him as you approached the door and put your hand on the handle until he stopped you once again.

“You're taking the bus, right?” You nodded. “Do you want to... share numbers? I want you to text me when you get back in your home safely.”

“Y-You want... me to text you..?” You couldn't believe it, another deeper blush had crept on your cheeks and you started feeling too hot in this room.

“It's fine if you don't want to, though I promise you I won't abuse of it.”

“No, no, it's fine! I-I just didn't expect it...”

“I just want to be reassured you made it home safely, it's getting late.” Oh God, was he worrying for you? You could melt right there.

“I-It's alright, I accept.” You said as you pulled out your phone. You gave it to him so he could enter his number and then he did the same with his. “There.” You smiled as you gave him back his phone. “And you can abuse of it, my phone number... I don't mind getting texts from you. It would make me happy.” You added shyly. At that moment the door opened and Tendou walked in.

“[Y/N] chan?” The middle blocker's eyes widened after they landed on you. He took two steps back and looked at the name tags next to the door. “It is my room...”

“I should definitely go now, goodnight Wakatoshi kun. Tendou kun-” You bowed and then you left quickly.

“Well, well, well...” Tendou smirked as he looked at his best friend. “Was I interrupting? Hahaha! Wakatoshi, you player!” He lightly smacked his back.

“Of course I'm a player, I play volleyball.” Ushijima replied, oblivious and making Tendou roar with laughter again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo, back again with a new update!  
> This time you get to know a little more about y/n and her relationship with Iwaizumi and Oikawa ^^

“What the hell just happened??” Your shout got muffled by the sound of the rain pouring on your way to the bus stop. “I-I have his phone number... and he asked me to call him Wakatoshi!” In appearance anybody would say that you looked fine while waiting for your bus under the bus stop but inside a wild fire was consuming you. “I-I touched him!” A blush crept on your cheeks as you thought back about what had happened. He felt so muscular under his shirt when you held him to help, you would never forget it. Oh, how you wished you could feel him a bit more again. Just one more time...

  
  


You finally made it home and your school week was over. You unlocked your phone and noticed you had gotten a text from your neighbor and childhood friend Iwaizumi, it was the list of movies playing in theaters tomorrow, you didn't forget you had plans with him for the weekend. But what you needed to do first was reassure Ushijima and warn him that you had gotten safely home so after removing your shoes at the entrance of your house you climbed the set of stairs to the first floor and headed to your bedroom. You put your schoolbag on your chair in front of the desk and then you sat on the edge of your bed to text the ace.

“ _I made it home safely_ _☆_ ” Two minutes later while you were removing your uniform your phone vibrated.

“ _I'm reassured, thank you for texting me._ ” You smiled at your phone screen as you read his text over and over again. He said he was reassured... which meant he was _worried_...

  
  


You took a bath and then you went downstairs to make dinner. You didn't have school the day after so for once you took time to prepare something nice. You decided to make some pasta and then eat them in front of TV in the living room. You were living by yourself anyway so no one could say anything to you.

While your food was cooking you grabbed back your phone to check the list of movies that Iwaizumi sent you.

“ _Is there anything in particular you want to watch? I don't know any of these movies, I'll be okay with anything._ ” You texted him. It was true, your knowledge on cinema was very limited since you spent all your time studying.

“ _I can't believe you._ ” He replied back five minutes later.

“ _Make an effort Hajime, you've known me for like eight years :P_ ”

“ _Alright, I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow._ ”

“ _Okay. When are we leaving?_ ”

“ _How about 6pm?_ ”

“ _Isn't that kinda late..?_ ”

“ _I'm not catching the 2pm session with all the children in the room._ ”

“ _Fine. You know about this better than me anyway. Talk to you later, I'm gonna eat.”_

  
  


\---

  
  


“ _I'm ready, are you?_ ”

“ _Almost, you can come inside if you want. Use the back door, it's unlocked._ ” You were getting ready upstairs in your bedroom. It was still raining outside but it wasn't cold so you decided to put on a floral dress with a small brown belt around your waist. Your hair and makeup were already done, you were almost ready and you hated being late and making people wait on you.

“[Y/N]?” You gasped quietly when you heard your friend's voice behind your bedroom door.

“No, nope! This is a no zone for you!”

“I've seen your bedroom one hundred times.” Iwaizumi said.

“That's because your window is facing mine and you keep stalking me.” You heard him laugh and your lips curved slightly as well. You finally grabbed your jacket and your bag and opened the door. “Hey!” You gave Iwaizumi a big friendly grin to greet him.

“Hi.” He replied. You walked past him and went down the stairs, you didn't notice him at all checking you out a bit. You two really weren't like that... or at least that's what **you** thought. “It's still raining outside, you're gonna catch a cold.”

“Don't worry about me, my immune system is strong.” You retorted with pride. “I've never missed a school day once!”

“I bet that even if you were sick you would go.”

“You know me so well.” You let out a small giggle. You picked up your phone that was charging next to a small table near the entrance and then you put it inside your bag. “Are we good to go? Or maybe you want something to drink first?”

“I'm good.” He replied.

“Hajime, where's your umbrella?” You asked him after you noticed he wasn't carrying one and you could still hear the rain pouring outside.

“Don't need one.” The ace turned around and showed you the hood hanging from his sweater on his back.

“And you dare lecture me about catching a cold...” You rolled your eyes and opened a closet on your right. “If your clothes get wet you're gonna get wet and catch a cold.” You went through the closet to get two umbrellas. “Hold this-” You handed him one that you found.

“It's pink.” Your friend complained. You turned your head to slightly glare at him. “Alright, I didn't say anything...”

“Ah, I found the other one- Oh?” The moment you picked it up it broke in half. “Now I remember why I had shoved it in the back of this closet.”

“It's... fine, we can share this one I guess...” He proposed.

“Well, we have no choice and I'm not letting you get drenched.” You closed the door of the closet and then you put on your small pair of boots that were resting near the entrance. “Let's go!”

  
  


“So, what have you done today?” Iwaizumi asked you while you were riding in the metro. You bit onto your lower lip and he noticed. He also knew what that meant. “I don't even know why I bother asking.”

“Fine, you tell me what **you** did then.”

“I... studied too.” He blushed slightly in shame.

“Hahaha!” You let out such a hearty laugh a few strangers in the metro turned around to stare at you in curiosity. “You should've texted me, we could've done that together too.”

“I would just get distracted if I were studying with you.”

“You're underestimating my capacity to get work done. I wouldn't have let you rest one second.”

“And that's why I didn't text you.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Whatever...” You rolled your eyes.

“That's our stop.” You two got off the tram, you opened your umbrella and when you waited for him to come under he didn't move.

“Hajime, I don't care if it's pink, come under.” You heard him emit a small protest but finally he joined you under the umbrella. “Come on, let's go.” You smiled. “Thank you.”

“For what?” His eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity.

“Taking me out, I really appreciate it.” You replied.

“Don't say it like that, you're not a dog.” Iwaizumi frowned a little and it made you giggle. “I'm hanging out with a friend.” He turned his head and smiled at you.

“Well, I'm having a great day so far and I don't regret not staying at home to study my notes so... Thanks again, Hajime kun.”

“You're welcome.” You both kept smiling on your way to the theater. The rain hadn't stopped falling but it was alright, you were almost there anyway.

  
  


“So, which movie did you pick?” You asked your friend as you looked at the movie posters hung above you.

“I thought we could watch this one.” He pointed to the sci-fi movie.

“Oh, sure. I don't know what it's about but the poster looks promising.”

“You really haven't heard of this blockbuster?” You shrugged. “You're a lost cause.” He sighed.

“How nice.” You ironized. “It's a good thing I can count on you to make me discover all the things that I've missed then.” You chuckled lowly as you headed towards the ticket window. “Ooh, that's long.”

“Well, it is saturday night...” You both sighed as you looked at the long file in front of you. “I'm sorry, I should've bought the tickets online.”

“It's okay, don't worry.” You smiled at him. “I need to head to the restroom though, stay in line I'll come back in five minutes.”

“Alright, call me if you get lost.” You made an okay sign to him with your hand and then you left to go to the restroom.

  
  


When you walked out of the door after being done with your business you bumped against a tall person.

“Ow- Excuse me.” You put your hand over your forehead.

“Huh?” Then the person put their hand on your shoulder. “What do you have in your little bag there, missy?” You raised your head and your eyes met with a male stranger's ones. He seemed to be in his late twenties. Was he trying to get inside the women's restroom?? You were pretty sure **he** bumped against you, not the inverse.

“... Nothing-” You tried avoiding him but then another man stood in front of you.

“I believe my pal asked you a question.” He said with a small smirk.

“Show us what you got in there.” You clutched your bag between your shaking hands and refused to obey to them.

“Give us your phone and your wallet and we'll let you go safely.”

“Or maybe we can just shove you inside.” His eyes pointed to the restroom door behind you. You were caged between the two and you couldn't escape. The restroom were also hidden from the long line, you really hated this situation. No one was there to help you.

“Get her inside. There's no one in the men's restroom, I just checked. I think we can have a little fun, look at her legs and her chest. I always liked my preys plumper.” Your jaw clenched as he spoke, he disgusted you.

“She's all yours, I hate fat bitches.” The other one spat.

“You should've just handed us your bag, if you scream you're done for.” Blood ran out of your face when you eyed the pocket knife one of them pulled out. “We won't repeat it, go inside.” You would rather get stabbed than return inside with them so you went for it. You put your hand on the door handle and when they lowered their guard you kicked one of them in the groin with your knee and then you tried to run in the path that just got freed. Unfortunately the other one had grabbed you by your hair and pulled you backwards.

“AH!” You let out a shriek of pain.

“You fucking bitch!”

“No!” Just in time you avoided the knife going staight to one of your thighs.

“Hey!!” Your eyes widened when you recognized Iwaizumi's voice.

“Get lost motherfu- Hmpf!” He punched him right in the face and made him lose his grip on your hair.

“Hey, what's going on here?!”

“Crap! Get up, the security is here!” You saw the two men run away from you and Iwaizumi while you were still on the ground, in shock.

“[Y/N], are you okay??” The ace crouched in front of you and gently held your head between his hands. “Did they touch you? Steal you?”

“T-They didn't have time to...” You closed your eyes and started crying.

“Those assholes, I'm gonna kill them!” A few people had started to surrounder you two and you felt like you were going to have a panic attack.

“I-I want to go home...” You said quietly.

You let Iwaizumi deal with the people around you while you tried to calm down on your own and then you felt him gently grab your arm and walk towards the exit.

  
  


“Are you okay?” You were currently in the metro to go back home. You understood that apparently the security had video footage of these men harassing you so they were going to get arrested but you didn't want to think about it anymore, you asked Iwaizumi to stop telling you about it and he did. He kept quiet and gently rubbed your head while you were sitting next to each other in the metro. At some point he wanted to know how you were doing though.

“...” You shrugged. “I just want to forget...” You replied. Iwaizumi felt so bad for you, you were so looking forward to your evening with him and he was too and now everything got ruined. He just wanted to hear you laugh and see you smile like you were doing one hour ago.

“Please don't cry.” He brought his finger to your face and wiped a tear away.

“I-I'm sorry, I just...” You took a deep breath.

“Shh, don't worry, I understand.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer against him. “You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you.”

  
  


You had finally made it to your house and on the doorstep you panicked.

“Hajime kun... Please don't leave me alone right now. I-I'm sorry for being a bother-”

“You're not bothering me at all. My house is literally right next to yours.” He smiled to reassure you. “And I didn't plan on leaving you alone. Just because we're not in a theater doesn't mean our movie night gets cancelled.” You let out a small sigh of relief and then you unlocked the door to your house.

“You know how it goes, make yourself comfortable.” You said to him.

“Excuse me.” He replied as he walked in. It had stopped raining a long time ago, you were thankful to come home not drenched again like the other days of this week.

“I thought we could... order some food? I really don't feel like cooking. Don't worry I'll pay, you already paid for those movie tickets that are wasted now...”

“[Y/N], stop. Who cares about that? And I didn't actually had the time to pay for them yet, you were taking really long so I figured something was up and I left the line.” You two stayed silent for a few seconds. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” You sighed deeply.

“I-I guess...” You replied.

After you two removed your shoes and your jackets you moved in the living room to sit on the couch.

“Take your time.”

“I bumped into them on my way out of the restroom and then, it happened so fast, I found myself trapped between the two of them.” While you were speaking you were facing down and Iwaizumi had grabbed one of your hands to reassure you. “At first they wanted to see what was in my bag, they wanted my phone and my wallet and then...”

“They talked about your appearance?” He guessed it. Your eyes widened and you raised your face to look at him.

“How do you know?” You asked.

“Because it happened in the past.” You sighed.

“You remember?” Iwaizumi nodded.

“How could I forget?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“... They did.” You admitted.

“Don't think about it anymore, forget everything. I don't even want to know what they said but you only need to remember one thing-” Iwaizumi came closer to you and put his palms on your cheeks. His eyes stared deeply inside yours. “You're not disgusting and you're a great girl.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly against you, you really needed this.

“Thank you for rescuing me, Hajime.”

“I'm sorry I didn't come faster.” The ace petted your hair and then you both let go.

“Oh my God, what's this?” You haven't noticed his hand before. “Your knuckles are bruised. Crap, don't move.” You got up and ran towards the kitchen. Iwaizumi heard some noises and then your footsteps coming closer. “I'm sorry, I only have this but it'll do. Keep it on your hand.” You had grabbed a package of frozen peas for his hand.

“It's unnecessary...”

“Shh, don't even try to stop me.”

“Why are you smiling?” He noticed your lips curving.

“I'm imagining the dude's face if your hand looks like this and it's making me happy.” You replied.

“Now I kinda regret not hitting the other one.” Iwaizumi liked to see you smile. He was glad you were feeling better.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You can have these last two sushis, I'm full.” You said as you pushed the plate of food towards your friend.

“You sure?” He asked and you nodded.

“Hmm, I ate so much.” You two had ordered japanese food and decided to stream a funny movie on Netflix, this isn't how you had planned your evening to go but you wondered if it just wasn't better. You had a great time with Iwaizumi and he completely made you forget about what had happened earlier in the evening.

“Say...”

“Hm?” You raised your head and were ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

“Does that... happen in high school too?” He knew it was a risky subject but he really wanted to know. He wasn't at Shiratorizawa to know what you were going through. “I mean, people calling you names or bullying you because of your appearance.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“It happens... anywhere.” You replied.

“So it did happen there as well...”

“I-It's not as bad as middle school... People grow up and become more mature... and some just don't I guess...”

“Who was it?”

“No one in the volleyball team if that's what you wanted to know.” You smiled slightly. “In fact they... He defended me. It's mostly a girl in my class, in the cheerleading club... But she wasn't smart enough and called me a name in front of the volleyball team. Ushijima banned her from the gymnasium.”

“Ushiwaka did??” Iwaizumi seemed really surprised.

“Don't you dare say a word to Oikawa, he's gonna call me a traitor again.” You joked. “Speaking about Tooru, does he... you know? Still feel guilty?”

“You know, I don't think he will ever stop feeling bad.” The ace replied as he raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“Ah crap, how can I fix this? It happened when we were children and he apologized to me. I appreciate that, some people call me names and then they never apologize.”

“The image of you breaking down in sobs made him realize how awful he's been to you when you were kids. You should see his face when we're both texting you and you reply to me but not to him.” Iwaizumi sighed. “You really don't have a thing against him anymore, right?”

“Ah, you're doubting me too...” You frowned. “I really don't, I forgave him when he apologized to me and like I said it was years ago. I like adult Tooru better than kid Tooru, I know he regrets it.” You sighed. “I don't know what to do to reassure him further.”

“Well, I can't ask you to text him back faster... but I think it would make him happy.” He suggested.

“Alright, I will.” You replied. “But he shouldn't feel jealous about you, I only text you back immediately because we're neighbors and your family knows mine so you're like the first person I'd text if there was an emergency.” You bit onto your lower lip. “By the way... Please, don't tell anybody about what happened at the theaters today.”

“It'll stay between you and me.” Iwaizumi promised you.

“Thanks a lot.” You smiled at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


“What are you doing?” The Seijoh player asked you after you kept going back and forth between the ground floor and first floor.

“Making your bed.” You replied.

“Huh?” His eyes widened. “I'm... staying over?”

“It's 11pm, I-I thought... Damn, okay, you're gonna make me say it. I-I really don't feel reassured by my own in this big house tonight so...” You took a deep breath and then you bowed in front of him. “Please stay with me tonight!”

“W-Why are you being so formal about it? Okay, okay, please don't lean like that.” A small blush had crept on his cheeks. “Let me just text my mom.”

“Oh God, don't tell her you're here. She's gonna think we're finally together and she will tell **my** mom about it.” You facepalmed. It was literally both of your parents dream that you and Iwaizumi end up together. “Iwa-chan don't laugh, it's not funny.”

“I just have to now that you called me that stupid nickname.” He teased.

“I'm sorry, I promise you it escaped me accidentally.”

“Fine, I'll tell her I'm at Oikawa's but now he's the one I have to warn in case she calls him.” Hajime said as he pulled out his phone.

“I don't know what's worse, our parents being annoying about us two or Oikawa.” You let out a small sigh.

“Definitely our parents.” He replied with a smirk.

“Maybe you're right.” You said before climbing back to the first floor.

You put Hajime in the guest room that was located next to your bedroom. Your house was big enough to welcome family and friends anytime. You felt really reassured about him staying over and you deeply appreciated, you wouldn't forget to thank him again. You owed him a big one.

While you were upstairs you could hear his conversation on the phone with Oikawa. Your lips curved slightly in amusement, as always they were yelling at each other but you had nothing to worry about, Tooru was Hajime's best friend after all and this happened frequently.

“So what did he say?” You asked as you came back to the living room.

“Dumb shit as always.” You giggled while your friend frowned. “But he'll cover for me if my mom calls him.”

“Awesome. I guess I can thank him as well.” You pulled out your phone to text the Seijoh captain. “By the way do you need some clothes to sleep? I can probably find you something in my dad's wardrobe. I gave you a blanket but it gets kinda cold at night, I don't wanna leave you in your underwear.” You said as you typed a few words.

“Uh, yeah sure then.” He replied.

“Come with me.” You put your phone away and climbed the stairs again with Iwaizumi this time.

“Is it alright to go inside?” He asked as you two headed for your parents bedroom.

“I'm pretty sure they spent more times in hotels than in this room. In this house probably...” You whispered. “Don't worry it's fine.” You joked but Iwaizumi noticed the slight sourness in your voice. You opened your dad's closet and looked for his comfortable clothes. “Is this shirt okay? I'll look for some pants.”

“Let me see.” The ace took the shirt you handed him.

“Hmm... no, not this... Ah, try th- H-Hajime!” You brought your hands to your face to cover your eyes. “Don't you have any shame?”

“What? It's just you.” He had undressed in front of you to try on the clothes you gave him.

“Are you decent?” He laughed as you cheeks grew redder.

“Yeah, I am. They fit.” He added. “Thanks.”

“Okay...” You brought your hands down. “Come on, let's get out of here. Wait for me downstairs, I'm gonna change as well in my bedroom.”

“Can I put these in the room?” He asked you as he showed you his clothes.

“Yeah, of course. You'll sleep just next to me.” You pointed him to the guest room with a small smile on your face.

You changed into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. You felt a bit chilly though so you decided put on a sweater as well. When you were done you rejoined Hajime in the living room.

“So, anything interesting on TV?” You asked as you jumped on the couch next to him.

“Haven't really paid attention.” He replied as he switched channels. “Huh?” Iwaizumi gasped silently when you grabbed his hand but you just wanted to check his bruises.

“I'd hate to be the cause of the ace's injury.” You said.

“That wasn't your fault. And don't worry, I'm fine.”

“You better be careful with those spikes though, you guys are going to nationals this year.” You smiled at him.

“Thanks for saying that.” Iwaizumi smiled as well. He seemed moved.

“By the way please don't be mad at me if you see me in the audience cheering for my school. In appearance I'll be supporting Shiratorizawa but in my heart I'll be cheering for Seijoh.”

“Alright, I'll remember that.” The ace grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Thanks to Corona I have more time to write lol so here's a new chapter.  
> Don't worry, you'll still get another update during the weekend.  
> Enjoy!

“Thank you so much again for everything that you've done. I owe you one.” You wrapped your arms around Iwaizumi and hugged him tightly against you.

“I-It's fine. Anytime...” He blushed slightly. “See you later, [Y/N].”

“Text me if you need anything.” You smiled as you watched him go back to his house.

You closed the door behind him and then you proceeded to clean around a bit in your house. You had made your friend stay for breakfast and lunch and then he decided to leave in the afternoon. You both had school the day after so you had to prepare. You didn't plan your weekend to go like this but Iwaizumi made you have a really good time, you were glad you could count on him.

When you were done cleaning you went into your bedroom and approached your desk to study for a bit. You had a test coming and you needed the best grade again. While you were reading your notes you couldn't stop thinking about your crush. You wondered how Ushijima was doing after injuring himself slightly during the last practice. You had his phone number, you could call him now... But that seemed inappropriate, after all you two weren't close friends. It was sunday afternoon, maybe you could send him a small text...

“Ahhh.” You were nervous when you stared at his number in your phone. “Come on, it's just a small text.” You encouraged yourself. “ _Hey, how's your foot doing?_ ”

Your eyes widened when you realized you sent that. Oh God, that was the dumbest text you ever sent. You could feel the cringe and second hand embarassment. You immediately regretted texting the super ace. You sighed deeply and turned your phone upside down to ignore it, Ushijima was probably busy and your text was strange, you would understand if he decided to ignor-

_**Vrrrr! Vrrrr!** _

“Holy sh-” You grabbed your phone with shaking hands and when you turned it over to look at the screen your eyes widened. “H-He's calling me!!” Quickly and without thinking too much about it you answered. “H-Hello?”

“[Y/N]? Good sunday.” You couldn't believe it was his voice.

“T-To you too... I-I didn't expect you to call me haha...” You put your hand against your chest, you really needed to calm down and not sound so nervous.

“Ah, I apologize if I'm bothering you. I've never been a fan of texting.”

“No, no, you're good. You're not bothering me, it's okay. I was studying and I took a little break, that's when I decided to text you.”

“Were you thinking of me?” A blush had crept on your cheeks and you felt a chill run all over your body. That was such a bold thing to ask, you didn't know if he had realized how intimate that sounded. You gulped before replying.

“I-I guess... You still haven't told me how you're doing.”

“Me? Good. My foot is better as well. I was watching my teammates practice earlier.”

“I hope you didn't play, you just have one more day to wait.”

“No, I didn't but it was itching me.”

“Tomorrow will be here soon.” You tried to cheer him up.

“Will you- huh? What do you want?” You raised one eyebrow, it seemed like someone was talking to Ushijima, you could hear a second voice. “It's just [Y/N]... Yes, our classmate... [Y/N]? Sorry, Tendou interrupted us.” _**Us**_? Why did he say it like that??

“It's alright, say hi for me.”

“He says hi as well. I wanted to ask you if you were going to come to our practice tomorrow?”

“Um, yes, probably... After my work at the infirmary...” You had been for the last two years but not as much as this year. “D-Does it... bother you?”

“Not at all.” He replied a little too quickly which surprised you. “I'm looking forward to it.” You got up and walked towards your window to open it, you started feeling too hot inside your bedroom.

“R-Really??”

“Yes, I hope you can give me some advices like last time as well.”

“They weren't really advices, it was more like commentary haha...”

“Still, what you said was relevant. I want to talk with you about volleyball more.” You bit onto your lower lip to stop yourself from smiling like an idiot. You wanted to scream out of excitment so badly.

“O-Okay... I'm looking forward to it as well then.” You smiled as you glanced at your notes. “I'm sorry but it looks like my break is over. I need to finish my homework.”

“Ah, I understand. Good evening then, I'll see you tomorrow [Y/N].”

“Bye... Oh! Wakatoshi kun?”

“Yes?”

“I-It was nice talking to you.”

“I enjoyed it as well.” You both hung up at the same and as you stared at your phone screen you grinned, you really didn't regret answering his phone call.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Oh please, not today...” You lowered your head and pretended you didn't see Mei standing near the gates of the academy, she was surrounded by a few girls from the cheerleading club. You noticed Kagome was missing though.

“[Y/N] chan!” Her lips curved into a malicious smirk and her eyes got sharper, she reminded you of a snake. You knew she was about to spit some venom. “Ah, no that's wrong. _**Fatty**_ -”

“There it is.” You whispered. When her friends started laughing you rolled your eyes, there was not one braincell in the group. You ignored them and kept walking forward.

“Hey! I'm speaking to you.” Mei walked away from her group of friends and quickly stood in front of you. “You think you're hot stuff because the super star of the school defended you? You're still an ugly fatass nerd and you will always be nothing.”

“Are you done?” You raised your head and asked her.

“With you? I'm just starting, fatty.” She smirked. “I'm gonna make you regret crossing my path.” You wanted to reply to her that she put you on her path her own damn self but you wanted to avoid trouble. You didn't need that written somewhere in your student file. You walked around her and headed for the main building to join your classroom. You passed by the cafeteria and at that moment some members of the volleyball team came out. You knew the students who had a dorm at Shiratorizawa went to take their breakfast there.

“Oho?” Tendou saw you approaching and so he lightly tapped Ushijima's arm. “Look who it is!” You raised your head and noticed them as well. The middle blocker waved at you with a friendly smile on his face while the ace was coming towards you. You greeted him back and then you looked at Ushijima.

“Good morning.” He smiled at you.

“Good morning, Wakatoshi kun.” The girls from the cheerleading club walked past you two to go to class as well.

“Mei chan, did you hear??” One of the girls asked her.

“I know I did not just hear fatty call him by his first name...”

“She's so rude, what the hell?” Another girl exclaimed.

“I need to think about this.” Mei started. “I'm gonna make her life hell.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Woah! Amazing!” You cheered after Ushijima spiked a ball on the other side of the court with so much power that their libero could not only not receive it properly but he also winced slightly.

“Don't break our dear Hayato chan's arms, we need them for nationals.” Tendou joked.

“Sorry.” The super ace raised his arm towards his libero.

“I'm fine!” Hayato retorted. “One more, please!”

“They're so determined...” You whispered to yourself as you walked inside the gym to watch the whole team practice with starry eyes. “He needs to lower his body more if he wants to be able to receive that though.”

“What did you just say?”

“Eek!”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” It was your classmate Reon Ohira. You pratically never spoke to him but he seemed like a nice person to you. He had good grades as well and was pretty respectful with everyone around him, be it students or teachers. “Can you repeat to me what you just said?”

“I-I'm not a volleyball professional, I shouldn't give my opinion. I'm sorry for commenta-”

“Hey, it's alright. It seemed like a good advice.” He sent you a friendly smile before turning his head towards the court. “Hayato!”

“Huh? What?” The other boy replied.

“Lower your body to catch those powerful spikes!” The second year setter, Shirabu, waited for his senpais to give him an OK signal and then he tossed a ball to Ushijima again. Hayato lowered his body a lot more than earlier and this time the ball bounced against his forearms and went up.

“Chance baaaaall!” Tendou sang. You couldn't help your mouth forming into a perfect O.

“Thanks for the advice.” Reon grinned before returning to the court.

  
  


“Reon told us in the changing room that you were the one that advised Hayato to lower his body to catch the ball. How did you come up with that?” Ushijima asked you while you were on your way to the bus stop. Once again the super ace had proposed to walk you to it so he could speak with you about volleyball since he couldn't do it on the court while he was practicing. You liked walking with him so you had accepted. It was dark outside everytime the team's practice ended and you haven't realized before how reassuring it was to have someone by your side walk you to your bus stop.

“I-It's nothing, really...” You brushed off. “Just science I guess. It's like when you jump off a high border, if you don't bend your knees at the fall you could really hurt yourself.” You explained. “Yamagata san was taking on the full impact of your spikes by not lowering his body, even though he's a great libero it's impossible to receive a ball that powerful like that. By lowering his body his arms can make the ball bounce better up in the air.”

“Amazing...” Ushijima let out and a blush quickly appeard on your cheeks.

“R-Really, it's just science. Nothing to be amazed about hehe.” You were embarrassed.

“No one ever came up with this before, you're really the smartest student of Shiratorizawa.” He praised you.

“T-Thanks.” You smiled slightly and brought your finger around the top of your nose. You used to do that since you were little when you were flustered. Ushijima noticed it and he found it cute. “Your spikes were pretty powerful today, I guess you must've really missed playing this weekend.” You teased him.

“Yes, I did.” He answered honestly. “Playing volleyball makes me happy, it was my father who introduced me to it.” You turned your head to look at him, you didn't expect Ushijima to talk about his family with you.

“I think I remember you saying that he's overseas, is that right?” You asked him and he nodded.

“Yes.” You lowered your head and smiled a bit sadly.

“I think I can understand how you feel, my parents are absent most of the time as well. They didn't introduce me to a fun game but I guess it does run in the family...”

“[Y/L/N]... They're those famous scientists, right?” This time you nodded.

“Hm. They do a lot of good and often travel to find new cures for new diseases and analyzing samples takes time but-” You sighed.

“You miss them.” It wasn't a question.

“What child doesn't miss their parents, especially when you barely see them.” You bit onto your lower lip. “I'm sorry to ask but... do you miss your father sometimes?”

“Yes.” You appreciated Ushijima's honesty. “But I know he's proud of me and he watches my matches when he can.”

“I'm glad for you he does.” You smiled genuinely.

“I'm sure your parents are proud of you too.”

“Thanks for saying that.” You raised your head. “Thanks for walking me to the bus stop.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled at you. “Please don't forget to text me when you get home.” Your heart missed a beat but it sent a pleasurable chill through your body.

“I will. Good night, Wakatoshi kun.” You waved at him and then you got in the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't replied to anybody yet but thanks for all the positive comments that some of yall have left! They make me very happy ^^  
> I hope you guys are taking care of your health and are being cautious. I hope you all are doing well <3


	6. Chapter 6

A few months had passed since the beginning of your third year at Shiratorizawa and so far everything had been going well. You had made some new friends and even better, you could also call yourself a friend of Ushijima Wakatoshi, your long time crush. Something was odd this morning when you went to class though. You couldn't see the ace anywhere.

“[Y/N] chan, hello!” Your classmate Tendou Satori greeted you when you had approached him.

“Good morning, Tendou kun.” You smiled politely. “Um, Wakatoshi kun isn't with you today?”

“No, he will be absent this week. He got invited to a camp with the other young talented athletes of Japan. Apparently they prepare them for the Olympics.”

“T-The Olympics??” Your eyes widened. “Wow, that's really amazing... Wait, the whole week?”

“Hmm-” The middle blocker nodded. “It's a huge opportunity and it's not in Miyagi, he's in Tokyo at the moment.”

“Indeed, that's really great.” You were really impressed.

“He didn't tell you about it? I know he called you this weekend so I thought you would know.”

“Ah, no he didn't. It's okay though, maybe he didn't judge it necessary to warn me. It's not like I'm his g-” Your face got red suddenly. “Haha, w-what am I talking about? S-Sorry, class is about to start we should go in.”

“Sure, sure.” Tendou's lips curved into a mischievous smirk.

“Ah, I'm screwed. I spent the whole weekend with Semi and didn't study at all.” Kagome complained to her best friend, Mei.

“Maybe if you two stopped fucking around-”

“Mei!” The blonde cheerleader slammed her palm against Mei's mouth.

“Ow! You better have not left a mark on my pretty face!”

“Stand up!” The class rep ordered the class when the teacher was coming. You had an exam this morning but you weren't worried, you spent the whole weekend studying for it. Iwaizumi had asked you out again but this time you declined, you promised him you would be free the weekend after and so he accepted your decision.

  
  


Since Ushijima was absent you didn't feel like going to watch the volleyball club practice this week so after you were done with your work at the infirmary you headed towards the school gates to cross the street and wait for your bus under the stop. It wouldn't be too bad for once to come home early and cook yourself a nice dinner.

“You owe me 500¥” Reon tapped Tendou's back. The team was in the changing room.

“Told you she only comes for Ushijima.” Semi mocked the middle blocker as well.

“Ahh... to be a super star and have girls come to support you.” Goshiki daydreamed.

“Ridiculous.” Shirabu mumbled.

“I thought we were friends with [Y/N] chan, I'm disappointed.” Tendou said in an over dramatic voice.

“She'll be back next week, why do you care?” Hayato asked.

“She gives good advices though, even I gotta recognize that.” Reon added to the conversation.

“And she's a good nurse too, she fixed my fingers pretty well when I hurt myself last week.” Goshiki said.

“Whatever... Kagome is waiting for me, see you guys tomorrow.” Semi left the changing rooms.

“I wonder how Ushijima senpai is doing at the camp, I'm so excited I hope I get an opportunity like this one in my third year as well!”

“Well, well, aren't you getting fired up?” Tendou wrapped his arm around his kouhai's shoulders. “Keep working hard like you do and you'll make it Tsutomu kun.”

“Oh! Do you really believe that Tendou senpai??”

“His mind is so simple...” The second year setter thought to himself out loud. “Good night.” Shirabu said to his teammates before leaving as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


On friday you got home a lot earlier than usual since the infirmary was exceptionally closed and you didn't plan on going to the volleyball gym. During the week the players in your class had teased you about how you didn't come to see them because Ushijima wasn't there but you denied everything. Tendou found cute the way you seemed so embarrassed but Reon quickly came to your rescue to pick up his classmate and leave you alone.

After your shower you were getting ready for dinner but you got an unexpected call.

“Hello?”

“[Y/N]? Sweetie, it's been so long!” You let out a soft silent sigh.

“Mom, how have you been?” It was your parents.

“Oh, you know how it is. Your father and I are very busy, things are hectic here but it's going well. How's school?”

“Good as well. Nothing new.” You answered.

“We called the academy as well, your father and I are proud of you. All your grades are excellent and the school is very proud to have you as a student.” Your mother's voice sounded very excited. “We could speak to the nurse as well, she's very glad to have you around but there's one thing I'm curious about...”

“What is it?” You knew what was coming.

“Apparently you spend a lot more time in the volleyball club, right?” Damn, why couldn't the nurse keep that to herself? What a traitor...

“Hm, yeah I do.” You replied. “It's fun watching them play.”

“So, tell your mom everything. Do you have a boyfriend in there?”

“M-Mom!” You passed a hand on your face as you heard her laugh.

“Oh? Your father wants to speak with you as well.”

“[Y/N]? What is this about a boyfriend?”

“Hi to you too, dad... Nothing, don't worry. You know how mom is.”

“Ah, I'm glad to hear it. Your notes are excellent, keep it that way if you want to achieve your goals. We expect you to walk in your mom and I's path.”

“Dad, I'm becoming a doctor, not a scientist...”

“It's related, you're smart enough to study both.” You rolled your eyes. “Your mom wants to speak to you again-”

“Is everything okay at home? You're eating well, right?”

“Yes, you don't have to worry about that.” You wanted to add that you were used to it but finally you kept quiet.

“Ms. Iwaizumi told us you could always call her if you need anything.”

“Yes, I know. They're pretty nice, I'm actually invited over this evening.”

“Is that so? They're such good people, their son as well is very polite. How is it going with him, by the way?”

“We're not dating yet if that's what you want to know.”

“ **Yet** , huh?”

“Mom, Hajime is my childhood friend, he's like a cousin to me.” You explained to her.

“Your father and I were childhood friends as well, you know-”

“That's not true, you two met at the university. That's not childhood...”

“Whatever, who cares about the details?” You sighed.

“Mom, I gotta hung up. It's almost time I go over there.”

“Ah, it's true the timezone is different. Alright, we'll call again soon then. Say hi to the Iwaizumis for us. Take care of yourself and if you need anything call us!”

“Yes, mom, I know... Bye, good evening... or day, I don't know what time it is for you.”

“Your dad says bye, we love you sweetheart.”

“Yeah, love you too. Bye.” You ended the call and threw your phone on your bed. It always made you feel some kind of way when you had your parents on phone. Maybe because it really felt like since you were born you spoke to them more via a phone than in person. “Whatever...” You finished dressing up, you had put on a pair of jeans and an elegant sweater. You didn't bring a jacket since it wasn't raining anymore and Hajime's house was right next to yours. You grabbed the cake that you had bought from one of the best bakehouse in Miyagi to gift it to them. You couldn't risk making a dessert yourself and ruining it.

  
  


When you arrived in front of his door you rang the bell and waited for the door to open. It wasn't Iwaizumi who opened though...

“[Y/N] chan!” Your eyes widened out of surprise.

“T-Tooru??” You took a step back to read the name tag on your left. “It is Hajime's house...”

“Oi! Idiot, I already told you one hundred times to not answer my door.”

“Ow!” Oikawa winced after Iwaizumi hit him behind the head.

“Sorry, hey [Y/N].” Hajime greeted you with a smile.

“Hi.” The two boys got out of the way so you could enter. “Your parents aren't here yet?”

“Ah, actually change of plans. They have to stay longer at work so they won't be able to eat with us but everything's ready anyway.”

“Aw, too bad. Anyway, I brought this.” You handed him the dessert that you bought.

“You didn't have to, thank you.”

“And what about him?” You glanced at Oikawa.

“He's a nuisance, as always. We're working on a school project so he had to come over.”

“Can you two not talk as if I weren't here?”

“Hajime kun, did you hear something?”

“Not at all.” He shrugged. You two snickered as the setter whined.

“I'm teasing you.” You pulled on Oikawa's cheek. “How are you? It's been a long time.”

“I'm better now that I see you, thanks for asking.” You rolled your eyes. Still he made you laugh, now that you saw your two friends you were happier than earlier. They'll definitely make you forget about the unfortunate phone call you had earlier.

“Oh, my parents say hi by the way. They called me right before I came here.” The three of you moved to the living room.

“Oh, how did it... go?” Hajime asked you. He knew your relationship with them was kinda complicated.

“Same as usual, don't worry. They called the academy too... and your parents. They're glad everything is okay everywhere. They even heard about me watching the volleyball club's practices.”

“Why are you watching theirs? You can come to our school anytime to watch us instead!” Oikawa argued.

“You know I can't go to your school, and especially as a Shiratorizawa student.” You reminded him.

“Well maybe you should've come to our school.”

“And maybe you should've come to Shiratorizawa.”

“Yikes! Don't say that ever again, you sound like Ushiwaka.” You giggled.

“If that makes you feel better I didn't see them this week. _Ushiwaka,_ like you say, was at a camp- Oop, I don't know if I'm allowed to talk about this.”

“You don't have to worry about that, it's all over the sports magazines and the Miyagi journal. He's really famous here.” Hajime explained to you.

“Wow, that's impressive. I didn't know.”

“Can we please change subjects? I can't stand this guy.” Tooru complained.

“Sure, sure.” You smiled in amusement. “Are you staying with us for dinner?”

“Am I... bothering you?” Oikawa suddenly asked you with a quieter voice than usual.

“Wh? Where did that come from? You're not bothering me at all, I'm glad to see you again.” You reassured the setter and smiled at him.

“[Y/N] chan, I-”

“If you're gonna talk about what happened in middle school again I'm gonna hit you harder than Hajime does.” You cut him immediately. “You apologized to me already and I forgave you. I don't resent you at all Tooru, you're my friend.”

“[Y/N] chan!” Oikawa hugged you tightly against him.

“Wah! Let me go, I can't breathe!”

“You're really annoying as shit.” Hajime smiled as Tooru constricted the breath out of you. “Alright, in the kitchen you two. I'm starving.”

“You're so soft and warm- AH!”

“Get your hands off her you creep!”

“You didn't have to hit me that hard!” As always they started bickering like an old couple but you giggled, they entertained you and made you laugh.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Aah, thank you for the food. It was delicious.” You praised your friend. The three of you were doing the dishes after you ate.

“I wonder when's the last time you had a warm meal. And no, your cheap ramen in hot water don't count.” Hajime interrupted you before you could reply.

“I-I just don't have time to cook, okay?” You blushed out of embarrassment.

“I already told you to call me if you need dinner.”

“I can't do that.” You argued. “I don't wanna bring your family more troubles because of my parents who are always away.”

“You know damn well you're not a burden to us.”

“Okay, okay, don't start arguing you two-” Oikawa tried to ease the mood.

“We're not arguing!” You two yelled at the same time.

“Eek!” Oikawa got startled and let go of the pan he was cleaning. Thankfully it didn't break but it made a mess on the floor.

“Crap, sorry. Let me clean it.” You grabbed the cloth Hajime was going towards to as well but you glared at him and he let you have it. You were kinda scary sometimes.

“Alright, we're done here!” The captain exclaimed after you three were done cleaning the kitchen.

“So, what's that school project you two are working on? Maybe I can take a-”

“Yeah, as if.” Iwaizumi cut you. “It's friday night, can you do something else other than study for once?”

“I'm gonna charge you double when you'll come to my cabinet for a check up.” You stuck out your tongue at him.

“Don't start again, you two!” Oikawa stood between you and his best friend. “In the living room, let's go.” You sighed deeply as you headed there and then you took a seat on the couch.

“So, what do you wanna do?” You asked.

“Let's play truth or dare.” He proposed with a mischievous smirk.

“Here we go again...” Hajime facepalmed.

“Eh, sure. It can be fun I guess...” You accepted.

“Really? You'll play??” Tooru seemed surprised and you didn't get why.

“Yeah, of course.” You smiled. You left the couch and decided to sit on the floor instead, Iwaizumi pushed the table on the side so you three could sit down and have some space.

“Damn, I would've brought drinks if I had known.” The captain sighed.

“Hey, just because we turned eighteen doesn't mean we should get drunk. And alcohol is very bad for you, especially you two who are athletes.” You lectured them.

“You're boring...”

“Screw you, Tooru.”

“If you two are done maybe we can start.” Hajime said. You and Oikawa stared at each other until your lips naturally curved into smiles.

“Alright, who starts?” You asked.

“Me!” Oikawa claimed. You and Iwaizumi rolled your eyes, after all you were used to this. “We can pick whoever we want and ask anything as well. So, [Y/N] chan...”

“Hit me with your best shot.” You turned your head and looked into his eyes.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” You wanted to play it safe for now.

“Is there someone you like?”

“Oi-” Hajime groaned at his best friend.

“Goddamn, it's literally the first question...” Oikawa seemed very proud of himself. “I-I guess.” You replied.

“Yes or no?” Oikawa added.

“... Yes.” You finally let out. A small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“Well, well, well, how surprising.”

“Shut up, it's my turn. Okay Tooru, truth or dare?”

“Truth as well.” He replied.

“Alright, when did you have your last kiss?” You raised one eyebrow and smirked. He didn't seem bothered by your question but he took a few seconds to think.

“Hmm... Two or three weeks ago, I don't remember well.” The setter finally replied.

“Oh, alright. Your turn again.” You said.

“Iwa-chan, truth or dare?” You saw the two boys stare intensely at each other and to you it almost seemed like they were talking through telepathy. Why was he taking so long to answer?

“Dare.” The ace answered at long last.

“Oooh~ Impressive as expected!” You teased your friend.

“I'll get you next time.” Oikawa said through gritted teeth to Iwaizumi but you didn't understand what he meant, you decided to not dwell too much on it. “I dare you to call the last number in your phone and tell them a joke.”

“My last phone call was with you dumbass.” Hajime replied.

“You're lucky, the dare gets cancelled then.” You said. “But wait, tell us a joke anyway.”

“I think that's fair.” Tooru said.

“Um...” Hajime put his hand behind his head out of embarrassment. “I'm really bad at this but sure, I have one...”

“It can't be that bad.” You said to encourage him.

“Do you know why you never see elephants hiding up in the trees?” You and Oikawa shaked your heads. “Because they're really good at it.” There was a flat silent for five seconds before you and the setter crossed eyes and finally exploded in laughters.

“This is the worst joke I've ever heard!” Tooru tapped his fist repeatedly against the floor.

“My stomach hurts!” You were bent in half as you laughed.

“I-I really can't stand you both anymore.” The poor boy was so ashamed and you felt bad for him but you couldn't stop. Everytime you and Oikawa thought you had calmed down it took one glance at each other to burst out in laughs again.

“Oh God, my whole face hurts.” You put your hands on your jaw. “You have a tear here.” You leaned on Oikawa and wiped the tear on his cheek with your finger. “Please never change.” You said to Iwaizumi after you took back your place on the floor next to him.

“Your turn, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said to him after he finally calmed down.

“Wait. I'm sorry, do you mind if I go grab a glass of water first? I feel like I'm gonna lose my voice.” You asked the two boys.

“No, go ahead.” “Hajime replied.

“Maybe we can have [Y/N]'s cake as well while we're at it?” Tooru proposed.

“Alright, let's do that.”

  
  


You three played a few more rounds of truth or dare while you ate dessert. You had a lot of fun with the two boys and you really didn't regret going out of your house this time again. The last two years you just used to focus a lot on your studies and so you hadn't made a lot of friends and you barely went out, you really wanted to change that for your third and last year in high school.

“[Y/N], truth or dare?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“Truth.” You replied.

“You're such a coward- Ow!” You hit Oikawa in the side with your foot. Not too hard of course.

“You deserved that.” You smirked.

“When was your last kiss?” You bit onto your lower lip when you heard the question.

“I... Never.” You revealed.

“... Uh?” Oikawa stopped moving. “Why?”

“W-What do you mean why?” You asked, embarrassed. “I-I don't know, the opportunity just never came I guess...”

“Did some guys ever ask you out?” Tooru asked.

“Now you're offending me...” You said.

“Because I'm right?” You rolled your eyes.

“... Yeah.” You finally let out.

“I had no idea...” Iwaizumi spoke. “I'm sorry if that was too personal.”

“Don't worry about that.” You smiled at him and gently stroked his bicep, you liked that he was so respectful he felt the need to apologize in case he offended you. “I trust you two so I have no problem sharing that about me.”

“You can have your first kiss with me if you-”

“Don't even think about it, shittykawa!” Hajime hit his best friend again.

“Ow! I'm gonna get bruises if you two keep hitting me!” Tooru complained.

“Are you crazy? I'd never do that.” You said with red cheeks.

“Because you still resent me for what happened... I understand...” The setter sulked.

“Shut up with that!” You yelled at him. “I won't do it with you because I'm not in love with you.” You explained. “I-I want it to be with someone I love or at least someone who loves me so it won't feel wasted.” You rubbed the back of your head. “Ugh, it's so stupid. It's just a kiss.”

“It's not stupid at all, don't worry about it.” Iwaizumi reassured you. “At least you're not like this guy who kisses every girl that throws himself at him.”

“That's so not true!” Oikawa argued. “Well, I promise you that if you're still single by the age of thirty and I happen to be as well I'll go out with you.”

“Stop saying stupid things.” You laughed, at least he made you laugh. “Though my parents would probably want me to end up with Hajime.”

“Your parents love me!” Tooru argued.

“I'm sorry to break your heart but they prefer him.” You smiled. “And you two can do a lot better than me.” You thought out loud. That accidentally escaped your lips.

“You're wrong.” You turned your head and looked at Iwaizumi. Suddenly you started to feel bad, your heart started to ache, you wanted to get out of here.

“I-I'm sorry, it's getting late I should head back.”

“[Y/N] chan, are you okay?” Oikawa asked you after you got up suddenly.

“Yeah, yeah. It was just a very long week. I had a lot of fun with you two, thanks for inviting me over Hajime. Goodnight, guys.” You headed towards the entrance and quickly put your shoes on.

“Let us at least walk you home. I'm staying over anyway.” Tooru proposed.

“No need to, my house is just next to this one. Thanks again.” You left fastly without turning back.

“What happened??” The setter asked his best friend.

“I don't know... Maybe she read through me and understood so it freaked her out.” Iwaizumi replied.

“What would she freak out over? She told us she liked someone.”

“And did it cross your mind that it's obviously not me she was talking about?” Oikawa suddenly realized.

“Even if that's true I don't think you're the reason she freaked out. She mumbled that we deserved better than her, her low self-esteem just got to her and she... [Y/N] chan didn't want to cry in front of us again. She didn't look me in the eyes when she rushed to the door and left.” A small silence got installed in the room. “I feel awful knowing she's probably crying right now.”

“Stop talking.” Iwaizumi cut him sharply.

“You have to tell her, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi let out a dry chuckle.

“No way. She doesn't feel the same, I'm just gonna break our friendship if I do that.” He explained.

“Suit yourself then.” Oikawa said as he pulled out his phone. “I'm gonna text her at least to tell her we had a good evening, maybe it'll make her feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry not sorry, I just had to put that classic line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again B)  
> Thanks for the kudos and the nice comments~

“God, this is stupid... I'm so stupid.” You dropped at the entrance after you closed and locked the door of your house. “Why did I have to ruin the night?” It's been so long since you've cried because of your appearance, you thought you were healed but seems not. “I should've never talked about this...” You appreciated that Oikawa and Iwaizumi never made fun of you or laughed at what you confessed to them but you just felt too vulnerable now that you shared this. You should've kept it to yourself. It's that uncomfortable feeling that someone can read you like a book. You didn't like it at all.

You gasped slightly out of surprise when suddenly your phone vibrated in your pocket. You pulled it out to read the text you just received.

“ _[Y/N] chan, thank you for the great evening!_ _~_ _♡_ _Iwa-chan and me had a lot of fun with you and we hope we can do that another time someday. It was good to see you again_ _~_ _(*^‿^*) P.S. My offer still stands_ _~_ _(_ _･_ _ω <)☆_“

You smiled as you read the text, you had a great time too... You were thankful he didn't mention what just happened. You giggled as you read the last part of Tooru's message.

“ _About the kiss or dating me if I'm still single by the time I turn thirty?_ ”

“ _Why not both? (¬‿¬)_ ”

“ _I'll think about it, thanks Tooru. Goodnight to you and Hajime_ _~_ ” You got up from the floor at the entrance and climbed up the stairs to go to your bedroom.

“ _Sweet dreams, [Y/N] chan_ _~_ _♡_ ” You put your phone to charge after you changed clothes and went to bed. You really needed to sleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


With everything that happened during the weekend you had almost forgotten that Ushijima was absent last week and coming back today. You were a bit nervous to see him again and to show yourself to the volleyball gym. You knew it hadn't gone unnoticed that you didn't go there at all since the super ace was missing, Tendou even teased you about it at the end of the week.

“[Y/L/N] san-” The teacher called you.

“Yes.” You replied.

“Congratulations.” They smiled at you as they gave you back your exam of last week. You aced it.

“Thank you, sensei.” You replied with relief. At least there was one thing in your life going well. You took a quick glance at the paper while the teacher was giving your other classmates their tests back as well.

“I thought you didn't study this, how come you got a better grade than me??” Mei whispered to Kagome.

“And, last-” The teacher handed the last student their paper and then they walked towards Ushijima's desk. “You were excused last week but you need to take that test as well, I've arranged it already with your main sensei and your club activities with your other sensei there and the coach so you'll do it thursday afternoon. First class after the lunch break.”

“Yes.” The super ace replied.

“Great. Come see me after class so I can tell you what the test will be about... or you can also check with the class rep.” The teacher left Ushijima's desk and went to join theirs and so the class resumed.

  
  


When the bell rang you picked up your stuff and put everything in your bag, you were one of the last ones left when you finally exited the classroom.

“Ugh.” You couldn't help rolling your eyes and taking a different hallway to head to the infirmary when you almost walked on Mei speaking to Ushijima. You had never seen the two interact before but you sure as hell weren't interested in what they had to say to each other in the slightest.

“[Y/N]?” You had walked a few meters away from them when suddenly you recognized his voice behind you so you turned around to see that Ushijima had left Mei behind to catch up to you. “Hi.”

“Hey.” You replied. You hadn't spoken to each other the whole day, you wondered what he wanted from you.

“How are you?” That question surprised you... It was unexpected. You didn't want to lie but you didn't want to tell the truth either, you were not that close yet so you just shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. You?” You asked to be polite.

“I'm fine.” He replied while staring into your eyes but you were avoiding his gaze, he was much taller than you and you didn't raise your head to look at him. “I'm sorry but is something wrong?” He could feel you were not like usual.

“It's nothing.” You replied way too quickly.

“[Y/N], are we... friends?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What a weird thing to ask...” You mumbled. “What would you say? Are _we_ friends?”

“I'd say we are-” He surprised you once again. “I consider you a friend.” Your lips curved slightly, you **did** consider him a friend but you were afraid it would only be one sided. “It's the first time I've seen you smile today.”

“It just... made me happy.” Wait a minute... He's been looking at you today to notice that?? You slowly raised your head and crossed his gaze this time, he was staring at you so deeply you blushed. He was embarrassing and intimidating you. “W-Wakatoshi kun... Last week you were absent... Um, Satori kun told me you were at Tokyo-” You bit onto you're lower lip, you were nervous to ask the question that's been burning your mouth. “Why didn't you tell me about it?” You pratically always called each other in the weekend, you even said 'See you tomorrow' and he didn't correct you. Why?

“Oh.” The super ace seemed confused. “I just didn't think you would be interested...” You let out a small dry chuckle.

“I've been watching all your matches for the last two years, when we talk to each other it's always about volleyball...” You spoke with a low voice as you lowered your head. “And you think I wouldn't have been interested in your camp?”

“You're right... I'm sorry-”

“Don't worry about it.” You changed your expression. “I'm sorry but I have to go to the infirmary now.” You turned around and when you were about to walk away Ushijima grabbed your arm.

“Wait-” You turned your head and looked at him in surprise. “Will you come to our practice when you're done?” Your eyes widened. “Tendou told me... you didn't come last week.” You blushed. If only that was an information the volleyball club kept to themselves...

“Um... I-I'll see, it'll depend on the work I have to do. I really gotta go now-” Ushijima released your arm and you rushed in the hallway to take the stairs. Finally you were out of his vision, you leaned on a wall and took a deep breath. That was weird...

  
  


\---

  
  


“Are you sure there's really nothing else to do??” You asked the nurse.

“[Y/N], you did everything last week since you stayed longer. There's not a single file to classify or student to take care of today.” She replied. “Go have fun for once.”

“But I'm having fun here...” You agued.

“I really don't understand you.” She smiled.

“Yeah, my best friend says that too.” You sighed.

“So, tell me... Why are you avoiding the volleyball club?” You gasped. “Don't try to tell me you're not, last week you didn't go because Ushijima wasn't there but he came back today. Did something happen?” You trusted Mrs. Katsuragi and you had confessed to her a bit about the super ace.

“Ugh, I wouldn't say something happened...” You started.

“But?”

“I-I don't know, it's embarrassing. I don't like being noticed, I liked it when I went in there discreetly and no one spoke to me.”

“Are you upset because now they do?”

“I-I can't be upset for that!” You raised your voice a little. “And they're actually nice, not like the guys in the soccer club... But they noticed I wasn't there last week because Wakatoshi kun was absent...” You blushed. “I-It's embarrassing, I don't want them to make fun of me in front of him.”

“And why would they do that? You said it yourself they're nice to you. I think you're thinking too hard about this.”

“Maybe you're right...” You took a deep breath.

“There's still time left, go watch their practice.”

“Are you sure there's really not more work in-”

“Go!!”

“Eek!” You grabbed your stuff and walked towards the door. “See you tomorrow.”

  
  


“Excuse me.” You said as quietly as possible when you entered the gym and then you headed quickly for the stairs to join the audience seats. “O-Oh God!” You tried to make yourself look smaller in your seat when you noticed all the eyes were on you. The volleyball members had just glanced at you but the only ones who smiled and waved at you were Ushijima and Tendou. You raised your arm to acknowledge them and then you put it back fastly next to the side of your body.

You were really stressed when you had arrived in the volleyball gym but it all changed when you stopped thinking and just watched them play. You had almost forgotten how beautiful volleyball was. Be it the jump float serves, the synchronization of the blocks or just the powerful spikes. You watched them with starry eyes and a big smile on your face, you really regretted not coming last week. It wasn't just Ushijima who was beautiful, the whole team was. You loved Shiratorizawa, you couldn't deny it. You were truly privilegied to be able to watch the best team in Miyagi evolve a bit more each day.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end eventually and it was time to pack up and leave. When the teacher whistled the end of practice the players headed for the changing rooms. You put on your coat and zipped it before grabbing your bag. You walked down the stairs and when you reached the entrance you wondered if you should wait for the super ace. Usually he'd walk you to the bus stop but it's been a week so...

“Move out of the way, fatty!” You were surprised to see Mei enter the gym. The last time you checked she wasn't allowed to.

“Mei, he's back, you can't be in here like last week.” Kagome warned her best friend. Oh, that explained everything now.

“It's alright, I spoke to him earlier.” The dark haired girl said to her best friend before throwing a quick glance at you. You rolled your eyes and turned around. You didn't want to stick any longer around here. But you indeed saw her spoke to Ushijima earlier, did he really allow her back in the gym? That was weird, she was still mean to you... “Ushijima san~!” Your eyebrows raised when you heard her call him, you couldn't help being curious so you slightly walked back towards the door to spy. You hid behind the windows and stared inside.

“[Y/N] chan?”

“Eek!” You let go of the window and took a step back.

“Sorry, I feel like I always startle you.” Tendou said. You hadn't heard him approach you. You were right next to the door though so that was on you...

“I-It's alright.” You replied. “I-I should go...”

“Not too fast-” The middle blocker grabbed your arm and pulled you back inside the gym.

“Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I could help you study for that test.” Mei smirked as she spoke to Ushijima.

“You got one of the worst grades in our class.” Tendou reminded her.

“That's not true!” She argued.

“It is, I saw your paper.” Semi said.

“Mind your business!” The cheerleader retorted to him.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Ushijima replied. “Can you please let go of my arm?” Mei released him and took a step back.

“Alright, you're missing out though.” She added.

“You on the other hand-” Tendou was speaking to you. “Got the best grade. Maybe you can help him.” You got surprised.

“W-What? W-Wouldn't the class rep do a better job..?” You asked.

“What are you talking about? You helped me plenty when we had to do that school project last year. You're good at explaining things.” Tendou praised you.

“W-Well, I did use to give some extra lessons to a few kouhais last year... B-But I'm sure Wakatoshi kun doesn't need me, he has good grades as well...” You said.

“I do have some difficulties with biology.” The super ace suddenly spoke.

“And he missed a whole week of school, the class rep can probably help him with the other subjects but I don't think there's someone else as qualified as you to help him with that exam.” Why was Tendou insisting more than Ushijima himself??

“Um-” You turned your head to look at the super ace. “Do you want my help for the biology test and the lessons you missed last week?”

“If it's not too troublesome for you I do ask for your help, please.” He said and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“What??” Mei suddenly gasped. “But I just-”

“[Y/N] has the best grades not only in our class but at the academy-” Ushijima interrupted her. “It'd be stupid of me to not accept her help.” You smiled slightly when he praised you.

“Okay then, I'll help you.” You looked at him. “I'm sorry but I have to leave.” You said to all of them after you glanced at the clock in the gym. You noticed Ushijima following you. It seemed like he was going to walk you to your bus stop this time as well afterall. “Um... So, when would you like to study? We only have two days left now since you're taking it on thursday. I think we'll mainly focus on the exam so you can get a good grade, I can still help you with the other subjects after the test.”

“Tell me when you'll be available and I'll arrange my schedule for it. Coach Washijo will understand if I don't come to practice for the next two days.” Ushijima said.

“Um... I think I can free myself at the infirmary too, I did a lot of work recently so we were actually bored a bit today, hehe.” You let out a small nervous chuckle. “So, tomorrow instead of our club activities we can have a study session there. On wednesday we have the afternoon free of classes if I remember correctly, we can also plan another session there.”

“Sounds good to me. I don't think it will be a problem but I still have to confirm with the coach.” Ushijima agreed.

“Yeah, of course, don't worry. I need to warn the nurse as well anyway.”

“Sorry for the trouble.”

“You're fine.” You smiled at him.

“Don't forget to text me.” He reminded you when you made it to the bus stop.

“You know last week I made it by myself and nothing happened. You don't need to come with me everyday.”

“I do it because I like being with you and I don't have many opportunities to be around you.” Your eyes widened and a bright blush had crept on your cheeks. He was always so honest, never realizing how intimate some of his words could sound like. “I missed you last week.” You wanted to scream, your heart was pounding inside your chest. It was dark outside and your bus was not here yet, you approached Ushijima and shyly wrapped your arms around his torso to hug him.

“I-I missed you too...” You said in a low voice against his body but he heard you. When you heard the sound of a vehicle approaching you let him go and took a step back. “Good night, Wakatoshi kun.” You smiled at each other and then you got in the bus.

  
  


During the ride you couldn't stop thinking about what you felt when you embraced him. He was warm, reassuring and so built. You could feel his muscles against the fabric of his clothes, the simple thought of it made your cheeks redder and your heart beat faster. You wanted to do it again, it felt so good...


	8. Chapter 8

“There he is~” Tendou announced with a grin when Ushijima entered their dorm. “I guess some habits don't die, huh?”

“What are you talking about, Tendou?” He asked his best friend.

“You walking [Y/N] chan to her bus stop.” The red haired boy replied.

“I like spending time with her.”

“Is that so??” Tendou asked with excitement. “By the way, you can thank me I think. I arranged you study sessions with her.” He joked.

“Thank you.” Ushijima said with a smile to Tendou's surprise.

“What is it with you? You're smiling more than usual, it's creepy!” No one knew Ushijima more than Tendou, something was definitely odd with the super ace today.

“[Y/N] hugged me before taking her bus.” He finally confessed to his best friend.

“Holy sh- what did you do for her to hug you??”

“I just said that I missed her last week.”

“What?! Wahahaha! Dude, you don't say those kind of things to girls out of the blue!”

“But it's true.” Ushijima said before smiling again. “She said she missed me too.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is supernatural.” This was the first time something like that ever happened. “Wakatoshi, do you like [Y/N] chan?”

“Yes.”

“He's so straightforward about it!” Tendou was going crazy. “You understand what like means, right??”

“I appreciate her as a person and I want to spend time with her to know more about what she likes and doesn't like.” The super ace replied after he thought about what 'like' meant.

“Man, I gotta text Reon and Semi... This is an emergency.”

“What is?” Ushijima asked.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey!” You waved at Ushijima at the cafeteria during lunch break before approaching him. He was standing in the line with a few other classmates. “Just wanted to let you know it's all good for the study sessions. The nurse let me go.”

“I'm glad to hear that. Coach Washijo is ok with it too so we can see each other after class.”

“Great.” You smiled. You picked up your tray after taking your food and when you were about to walk away Ushijima stopped you.

“[Y/N]-” You turned your head to look at him. For the first time you saw an expression on his face you had never seen before. He seemed... embarrassed? “Do you want to have your lunch with me?” Well, this sure was a surprise you didn't expect. Your lips curved into a wide grin.

“Of course!” You replied happily. You both went to sit around a table without noticing the entire students staring at you two in curiosity.

“Is this a joke?” Mei asked to the girls in the cheerleading club. They were eating together at another table too.

“Why is Ushijima san eating with her??”

“Why do you guys care so much?” Kagome asked them.

“Because you're dating a member of the volleyball club and you don't even eat with him during lunch.”

“Well we're not always stuck to each other despite what you girls think.” The blonde haired girl replied.

“See?? He's eating with her!” Tendou warned his teammates on another table.

“Wow, I thought you were exaggerating yesterday but you might be right.” Semi said.

“I still don't see how that's an emergency or a problem.” Reon said.

“I never said it was a problem-” Tendou corrected him. “But it's the first time Wakatoshi is interested in something else other than volleyball... let alone a girl!”

“So-” You started. “Are you gonna tell me how your camp went?”

“Are you really interested?” Ushijima asked.

“Of course I am. Tendou only told me the minimum about it but it sounded so amazing. Tokyo, the Olympics... It's so cool you get opportunities like that, I-I...” You bit onto your lower lip in nervosity. “You're the greatest volleyball player I've ever seen, I'm sure you're gonna do more amazing things in the future. I'll- I'm supporting you.” You smiled at him.

“It makes me happy you say that.” He smiled as well. “The camp was very interesting, there were a lot of strong players. We also met some professional athletes that participated at the Olympics.”

“Wow, that's incredible! And did you get to speak to them? Ask for advices?”

“Better, we practiced and played with them.” You could see the excitement on his expression.

“Wakatoshi kun, that's so cool! Who was there? I probably don't know all the famous players but I did watch a few matches on TV.”

“It's the first time I see the two of them speak so much.” Semi said to his teammates.

“Yeah, one thing they have in common is probably their quietness.” Reon added. “But their conversation sure seems lively.”

“They both got stars in their eyes, that's so adorable.” Tendou smiled as he looked at you two talk.

  
  


\---

  
  


The bell finally rang the end of class around 4pm, everyone picked up their stuff and then left to go join their respective clubs. You and Ushijima stood in the hallway.

“Um... Where should we go? I know we can use a classroom for exceptional occasions sometimes but we had to warn a teacher like one week ago, it's a bit late to do that...” You said.

“We can't use my dorm either, girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitaries.” Ushijima added.

“We only have the library left since the cafeteria is closed. I'm not sure we're allowed to talk but maybe if the book reading club is over there as well we'll be able to borrow a corner of the room.” You suggested. The super ace nodded and so you headed for the library of the Shiratorizawa academy.

“I see a few students inside.” Ushijima said after you two peaked through the glass door of the library.

“Oh, I recognize my kouhai! He owes me one, I'm sure he'll let us in.” You smiled at your crush before walking in. “Hi.”

“[Y/N] senpai?? Hey.” The student was surprised to see you. “Are you joining the club?”

“Oh, not at all. Um, but I do have a favor to ask you. Do you think me and Wakatoshi kun could borrow one of the tables at the back of the library? We have some studying to do and we didn't find any other place to do so.”

“Wakat-” Your kouhai mumbled before looking at the student standing behind you. “U-Ushijima senpai?!”

“Hi.” The ace greeted the short second year student next to you. You noticed the other students in the book reading club starting to whisper among themselves.

“He's the school celebrity!”

“The super ace from the volleyball club! Everyone knows him!”

“Y-Yes, of course.” Your kouhai spoke to you. “We're only using this table anyway so feel free to use the others. Please be careful of the books you use though if you decide to borrow one from the shelves, Mrs. Library san is counting on me and I'll be held responsible if something happens.”

“Don't worry, we have our own school books, we'll only be using those ones. Thank you!” You walked past him.

“Thank you.” Ushijima thanked the kouhai as well before following you.

“I-It's an honor!” He stuttered before joining the other members of his club.

“We were lucky I know him.” You said to the ace as you took a seat around the table. “So, let's start. We already lost a bit of time.”

“Thank you for helping me.” Ushijima said to you after he sat as well.

“Hey-” You smiled at him. “You'll thank me if you get a good grade on your exam.” You opened your school bag to grab your biology book. “We have around two hours and a half left, don't hesitate to tell me if you want to take a break or something, I tend to forget these things hehe.” You chuckled nervously.

“I'll remember that.” He replied.

“So-” You grabbed a notepad. “I'll already write down the chapters we went through last week and then I'll explain them to you more thorougly. I'm just writing these for you in case you wanna read them at home. I'll also give you my personal notes, you can make copies of them or rewrite them for you. Sometimes rewriting notes can help you memorize them better and I just prefer reading my own handwriting.”

“Your handwriting isn't messy, I can read them well.”

“Some people get lost with all the colors and lines I use, are you sure it's okay for you?”

“I find it cute.” Your eyes widened and a blush crept on your cheeks. That's one word you never expected Ushijima to use and even less on you.

“I... T-Thank you.” You said quietly. “W-Well, I'm leaving you my notes anyway so you're allowed to make copies. You can return them to me on thursday.” You smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Alright, next. How do you want to do this? Do you want to read the chapters for yourself first and then ask me questions? Or d-do you want us to read them together?”

“Could you... read them to me?” You bit onto your lower lip and looked at him. You found him so adorable, he reminded you of a kid. You raised your hand with the intent to stroke his head until you realized you couldn't do that. Your arm froze in mid air and you stopped moving for a few seconds before quickly putting your hand down. Your face was red.

“Y-Yes, of course... s-sorry.” You put your book between you two and then you started reading the chapter.

  
  


“This one is correct?” Ushijima asked you while you were correcting his biology exercices.

“Yes, you understood that one well. You're good at math.” You smiled. “Number three is wrong though, you got the terms mixed up. I'll explain the difference between ecosystem and organism to you. They're a bit similar but also not that much so it's understandable you got lost between the two.”

“Senpais, we're closing in soon!” One of the students in the book reading club warned you and Ushijima.

“Alright, thank you!” You replied. “Wow, time went so fast.” You checked the clock. “We did go through almost the entire's week lesson. Well, only biology but still. Ah, I won't have time to correct the rest of it.”

“It's okay, we still have tomorrow.” The super ace said.

“Do you mind if I take it with me home so I can correct it? It'll save us some time. But don't worry you can go through the other chapters at home. Um, I mean the dorm. Sorry, I always forget.”

“Are you sure it's not bothering you? You also have your own work.” He worried.

“Are you kidding? I love doing this, haha.” You smiled. “It's not a problem at all and I want to help you ace that test.” You two started putting your books away and packing up to leave. You took Ushijima's exercices to correct them at home and he took your notes to study them. You thanked the members of the book reading club before leaving the library.

“I'll walk you to your bus stop.” It was already dark outside when you walked towards the school gates.

“Wakatoshi, I... I thought about this and since tomorrow afternoon we don't have class do you want to... come over to my house? We'll be able to study properly and have much more time.” You suggested.

“Are you sure it's okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. My parents are not here since they're always working overseas, I thought it'd be easier than borrowing a classroom or bother a club.” You blushed slightly. “I-If you don't want to because you find it inappropriate or something I would totally under-”

“No, it's alright. If you don't see a problem with it I don't mind. I already feel bad about making you stay on school grounds for so long.” You smiled at him.

“What's the difference between the library or the volleyball gym, I got to spend time with you.” You blushed harder when you realized what you just said. Ushijima's lips curved too.

“You want to spend more time with me-” He said and it flustered you. “I do as well.” Your stomach made a backflip, what was going on?? When you arrived at the bus stop he turned around to look at you and once again he seemed embarrassed about something. “[Y/N], I... want to do what we did yesterday. Is it okay?”

“What we did..?” You whispered as you tried to remember. When you understood your eyebrows raised in surprise. You got flustered once again and you brought your hand to your nose as you blushed. “O-Okay...” The super ace approached you slowly and leaned slightly to hold you in his arms. You gasped quietly against his chest and hugged him back.

“That feels good...” He said in a low voice next to your head.

“F-For me too...” You whispered. You rubbed his back in an affectionate manner and you had no idea what that caused inside him. His heart was pounding hard in his ribcage, Ushijima wanted to keep holding you and never let you go. You were so warm and soothing, it felt reassuring to touch you. Suddenly you heard the sound of the bus honking and it startled you. “Eek!” While you were hugging the super ace you had put everything around you on mute, it was just the two of you in that moment.

“Go.” He released you and smiled at you.

“I-I'll text you.” You smiled at him before going inside your bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the next chapter already so how about a little challenge? If I get 5 comments on this chapter I'll post the next one right away :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is~ As promised ;)

It was around 2:30pm when you were waiting for Ushijima to come to your house to give him the extra biology lessons. You had seen each other in the morning at school but when class ended you departed. You told him he could come around 3pm. You had cleaned your entire house the night before but it didn't ease your anxiety, you still couldn't believe the super ace was gonna see your house.

You had noticed the difference in you two's relationship since the beginning of the year but you were still unsure of how Ushijima was feeling. You could speak about your own feelings but not his, you two had only put one word on your relationship and it was: friends.

Deep down you knew you wanted more than friendship from the super ace. Yesterday night he's the one who asked to hug you and it was driving you crazy. You didn't- you couldn't believe he could actually feel the same say. You never had a boyfriend before and you hadn't even come close to someone confessing to you unlike Ushijima who was super popular with the girls at the academy.

Be it during Valentine's day or any day of the year, Ushijima was used to getting love confession letters from girls. He had rejected each one of them though. You knew he was only focused on volleyball and maybe that was the only reason you two started interacting. After all you were one of the only person coming to the gym to watch the team's practice. Even if you hadn't interacted the last two years the super ace had noticed your presence. You were not bothering him though so he never said anything.

Anyway, you couldn't wait for him to come soon. You loved studying with him in the library. What's better than studying for you? Doing it with the person you secretly loved.

You had kept on your school uniform, you didn't want to give him any weird ideas or to make this meetup seem inappropriate in any way or form. You had also brought your books on the table in the kitchen, you weren't going to study on your desk in your bedroom with him.

_**Ding dong!** _

“Eek!” You got startled. “Oh God, he's here. Breathe [Y/N], breathe...” You rushed to the entrance to not make him wait longer and then you opened the door.

“Hi.” It was indeed Ushijima.

“Hey.” You smiled at him. “Come in.” You moved out of the way and then you closed the door behind him. “Was the address easy to find? I told you I could've picked you up from the bus stop.” You asked while crouching down to give him a pair of slippers while he removed his shoes.

“Thank you-” He said as he put on the slippers. “Don't worry about that, I came here with a car.” He replied.

“You have your driving license already??” That was suprising.

“No, the volleyball team has a personal driver we can call if there's a place we need to go to. He also drives our bus when we have to attend some tournaments.” He explained to you.

“Oh, I see. Yeah, that makes sense. Well, I'm glad you can make it back safely too tonight.” You smiled at him.

“Oh, [Y/N]-”

“Yes?” You turned around to look at him right before you were about to walk towards the living room.

“This is for you.” He handed you a small gift.

“F-For me?” You blushed. “You didn't have to...”

“It's just a little cake I bought on my way here. To thank you for your help and the hospitality.” Ushijima smiled at you.

“So sweet...” You said out loud quietly as you brought your hand to your nose. “Thank you, Wakatoshi. Come, I put the notes and my books on the table in the kitchen. We can study there.” He followed you to the kitchen. “You can give me your coat, I'll put in the closet.” You put his gift in the fridge and then you took his coat. While you put it in the closet near the entrance he sat around the table and then he pulled out his own notes from his school bag.

“Here's your notes, I made copies of them. Thanks again.” He handed you your notes back.

“Thank you. I also corrected those exercices from yesterday at the library. You only made a few mistakes, it's great that you got the subject so quickly. After all we only studied for two hours.” You praised him.

“You explained very well and your notes were helpful. You have a quick mind, I'm impressed.” You smiled mutually as you complimented each other. You felt really good with him.

“I-I know you're gonna have a different test but it's on the same subject so I thought maybe you could exercice with my exam that the teacher gave me back on monday. You know, just to test what you memorized so far. And based on your answers we'll know what to focus on so you can ace your own exam.”

“Yes, that's a good idea.” He nodded.

“Okay, it's great you agree because I already printed you a new test.” You giggled. “Do you want to read the chapters one more time before taking my test? You should do it.”

“Alright, thank you.” Ushijima smiled at you.

“You're welcome.” You smiled back. You went silent and you let him read the chapters. He knew that if he needed your help at any moment he just had to ask and you would do your best to come to his rescue.

When he was done reading you handed him his test and then you started a chronometer app on your phone just to test how long it would take him to finish the exercise.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wakatoshi kun, it's incredible! You only made a few mistakes. I don't think you really needed my help to study biology, you do well on your own.” You grinned.

“I did it thanks to your teaching. I'm in your debt.” He said.

“D-Don't be ridiculous, you're a smart student and you have good grades.” You blushed out of embarrassment.

“I'm not, it's really thanks to you.” He stared into your eyes and it made you feel some type of way...

“I-It's too early to celebrate, we'll do it properly once you take your exam and get your grade.” You said. “It's been a few hours already.” You stretched your back. “I'm gonna make us something to drink and we can have your cake with that as well.” You got up from your chair. “What do you feel like? I have tea, coffee-” You went through a cabinet in your kitchen. “Hot chocolate..?”

“Tea would be fine, thank you.” He replied. You put some water in the kettle and then you turned it on. “Do you... really live here by yourself?” You didn't expect him to ask that.

“Yeah.” You replied. “For like... eleven months out of twelve. You get used to it after some years though.”

“It's pretty... and cozy, it reminds me of you.” You blushed.

“I-I... Thank you.” You smiled slightly. “Come, I'll show you around while the water is boiling.”

“Are you sure?” The super ace asked.

“It's just rooms, yes I'm sure.” You smiled. After you were done with the ground floor you climbed the stairs to the first floor. “This is my bedroom. Usually I don't allow anyone in but I'll make an exception for you.” You joked.

“It's tidy and smells like you.” You choked on your spit a little, did he not realize how embarrassing that sounded?? You stayed a few seconds in your room and then you showed him the rest of the first floor. When the kettle made a sound you returned in the kitchen to make tea.

  
  


_**At the same time, somewhere else.** _

“Iwa-chan, I'm sick.”

“What are you talking about? Keep writing, I'm not doing that school project on my own.” Iwaizumi said as he copied notes from a school book.

“I'll have to stop playing volleyball...” Oikawa said in a dramatic voice.

“Oi, what the fuck are you talking about?” The Seijoh ace asked as he raised his head from his notes this time.

“Don't hit me! It's probably your fault I have hallucinations!”

“I swear to God if you don't-”

“I just saw Ushiwaka in [Y/N]'s bedroom!” Oikawa yelled.

“... Huh?” Hajime was dumbfounded. “Damn, maybe you really are sick...”

“Get up! Look by the window! Please tell me you can't see it...”

“What the hell?!” The two boys were staring in shock at your bedroom from Iwaizumi's bedroom. You were neighbors indeed and the windows in your bedrooms were facing each other. Iwaizumi had teased you about it several times in the past.

“What is going on?! Why is he there??”

“Don't ask me! Do I look like I have any fucking idea?!” Iwaizumi replied with frustration. “And she never even let me go in her bedroom...” The ace mumbled.

“We have to go!” Oikawa rushed towards the door of Iwaizumi's bedroom and grabbed the handle.

“What?!”

“Yeah! Put on your jacket, I'll make a quick excuse.” Oikawa hurried his best friend.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue but got up anyway, he was way too curious about this as well to pretend nothing happened.

The two of them quickly ran down the stairs and then left the house to go to yours.

_**Ding dong!** _

“Huh?” You raised your head from your cup of tea.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Ushijima asked you.

“Not that I know of.” You replied. “Stay here, I'm gonna go check.” You opened the door at the entrance and your eyes widened. This was the worst timing possible.

“[Y/N] chan, hello!” Oikawa greeted you with a wide grin and he had raised his hand to do a peace sign.

“T-Tooru, Hajime... W-What are you two doing here?” You asked them nervously.

“I was at Iwa-chan's for our school project that we told you about last friday and you remember you told us you could take a look at it... Well, we accept your help.” Something was odd, Hajime was super silent and Tooru speaking way too loudly for it to appear natural.

“O-Oh, I see... Y-You should've texted me first. T-This is kinda a bad time...” You said nervously.

“Really?” Oikawa asked. “Why? Are you busy? Are you studying again? By yourself? We can work together even if we're not at the same school. [Y/N] chan, you're alone right?” You had to take a few steps back inside your house as Oikawa was dangerously approaching you. “Do you mind if we come in for a second, [Y/N] chan? Maybe we can hang out again?”

“A-Alright, alright. C-Come in...” You said. “B-But listen! Whatever you two discover inside, I-I want you to remain... calm.” Oh, you were so in trouble. Suddenly Oikawa gasped loudly when you arrived in the kitchen.

“H-He's really here, Iwa-chan!”

“I-I'm so sorry...” You apologized to Ushijima and not to your two idiot friends.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi-” The super ace said after he saw them as well. “You know them?” He asked you.

“I-I didn't tell you? Hehe...” You chuckled nervously. “W-We went to the same middle school, Kitagawa First, and Iwaizumi is my neighbor since we were little, he lives in the house next to this one.”

“No, you never mentioned it.” Ushijima said. Oops...

“Iwa-chan, they're having a date. [Y/N] chan is dating our enemy...” Oikawa said after he quickly glanced at the kitchen and noticed the cake and cups of tea on the table.

“T-Tooru, we're studying!” You said in a high pitched voice. “Alright, you two get out of here, I'll explain another time.” You hurried them to the entrance.

“How could you do this to us you traitor, I told you you could date me- Ow!”

“Thanks.” You said to Hajime after he hit Oikawa. “I'll text you when we're done.”

“I'll be waiting.” Iwaizumi replied. You bit onto your lower lip, oh you really were in trouble with your two friends.

“I'm so sorry for what happened.” You said to Ushijima after you came back in the kitchen. You sat down and sighed deeply. “I... It's really not my business and I will stay away from it as much as possible because it doesn't concern me but... you must know what our school- your team represents to them...”

“I'm aware.” The super ace said.

“Please don't listen to whatever Oikawa said about enemies or-” You blushed. “D-Dating or whatever... He's really childish sometimes and I've seen... the worst part of it-” You rememberd what happened in middle school. “But he also grew up and he's nice most of the times.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I'm sorry.”

“[Y/N], you have nothing to apologize for. I also know Oikawa, I know how he is. You're not responsible for his behavior.”

“Can we please just... forget what just happened?”

“Of course.” He replied. “Can I ask you about something though?”

“Uh, yeah sure.”

“I couldn't help overhearing your conversation before they left and Oikawa said you could... date him?” Your eyes widened. Oh God, that was so awkward.

“I-It's just a joke, Tooru is not in love with me or anything. Like I said to you before we used to go to the same middle school and... Oikawa's personality was even worse...” You tried to stay vague but Ushijima wanted to know more.

“What do you mean?” He asked you. You sighed deeply.

“Do you promise to never talk about this?”

“If you want me to keep it a secret I will.”

“Okay.” You took a deep breath. “Tooru... He hurt me deeply when we were kids. Not with his hands but with his words.” You explained. “He always called me names and ridiculed me in front of others until...-” You bit onto your lower lip. “One day I was already going through a lot because of- it doesn't matter, the point was that I was not okay on that day but for Oikawa it was a normal day like any other and this time when he called me a mean nickname I broke down in sobs. That was the first time I ever cried in front of him. Since then he stopped calling me names and left me alone.”

“Why are you friends with him today?” The super ace asked you.

“He apologized to me and I accepted his excuses.” You replied. “It may sound stupid to you but you know, in my life a lot of people have made fun of me because of how I look, I don't count them anymore, I probably don't even remember them all... But the people who apologized to me, I can count them on one hand-” You said as you raised a finger. “Just Tooru.” You chuckled slightly out of nervosity. “And he keeps apologizing even though I forgave him long ago. The dating thing is a joke because a lot of girls at his school want to date him so basically I should be privilegied to date him. But we both know he's not serious, he just says it to flatter me. I know he's not a bad person inside, as a child he must've thought he was just teasing me. He understood later it was more than that. I don't resent him today.”

“I see. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You're the first person I told this story to... Well, of course Oikawa and Iwaizumi know too but because they were there.” You bit onto your lower lip. “Can I ask you something too, Wakatoshi?” He nodded. “At the beginning of the year, you banned Mei from the gym... Why did you do that?”

“She was mean to you for no reason, I didn't like it.” He replied. “And... I saw your face, your expression precisely.” He added. “You were smiling and bright when you watched us play, you also seemed very interested in volleyball and I wanted to hear your opinion about our practice but when Mei spoke your expression switched. It's as if a door got closed shut instantly, you were not smiling or bright anymore. I didn't want Mei to do that to you ever again.”

“Y-You... You saw all that?” You let out a small dry chuckle. “I thought I was good at hiding those emotions.” You joked to ease the mood. You lowered your head and tried really hard to not cry, you didn't want to show that to Ushijima, it was way too early.

“[Y/N], I-” You raised your head and looked at him stand up. “I would like to hug you again.” He said it so confidently you started blushing. You got up as well and leaned against him when he opened his arms. Ushijima rubbed your back like you did to him yesterday and you loved it. It reassured you, you felt safe in his arms.

“Thank you.” You smiled shyly at him when you released each other.

“Why are you thanking me?” He smiled at you.

“You knew I needed this.” You replied.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ushijima had left your house around 6pm, his driver came to pick him up to bring him back to the academy. He thanked you again for the study sessions and you wished him good luck for the exam tomorrow. He promised he would call you once he'd arrive at his dorm though, it was your time to be reassured he made it home safely.

“ _Are you mad?_ _|_ _･_ _ω_ _･｀_ _)_ ” You texted Iwaizumi.

“ _No._ ” He replied ten minutes later.

“ _You sound mad..._ ” Ahh, you didn't like this. Iwaizumi was one of your only friends, he's the last person you wanted to get into an argument with. “ _Do you wanna come over to talk or would you rather do it by text?_ ”

“ _I'm coming._ ” He replied another five minutes later.

“Hey.” You opened the door to him after he rang the bell.

“Yeah, hi.” He replied. You two went to your living room and then you sat down on the couch.

“I didn't lie earlier, we were really studying.” You said immediately. “As you know Ushijima missed school last week because he was at Tokyo and he missed a biology test that he has to take tomorrow. He...-” You sighed. “He asked for my help and I accepted.”

“Why you?” Hajime asked.

“Because I got the best grade in that test.” You replied. He smiled slightly, of course you did.

“If we're being honest then... We **lied** with Oikawa.” Your eyebrows raised.

“About what?? I did think something seemed odd with you both earlier.”

“We didn't come because we needed your help with our school project, we came because we saw you two in your bedroom...” Hajime admitted.

“Oh, fuck...” You cursed.

“I told you to do something about your curtains.” He teased. “You never let me in there but you let him, huh?”

“Oh shut up, I was only showing him around. We didn't study in my bedroom.” You replied as you pouted. The living room was silent for a few seconds until Iwaizumi broke it.

“Is he the one you were talking about during the truth or dare game? Is he the person you like?” You gasped quietly and your cheeks got red. You bit onto your lower lip and looked the other way, you didn't want to lie to your friend but you didn't want to tell him something so intimate either. Hajime let out a low chuckle. “You don't even need to answer, I can read you like a book. It's all over your face.”

“You're not gonna call me a traitor like Tooru?” You asked, a bit upset to have been found out.

“Are you mad at him?”

“Yeah.”

“Here we go again.”

“What about you? Are you mad at me?” Yeah, he was before seeing you in person but all his frustration went away when he laid eyes on you. He could never stay mad at you when he looked at you like that, all flustered with your red cheeks and shy expression. You didn't even dare to cross his eyes and maybe it did things to him.

“No.” Hajime replied. “Don't you dare become his team's manager though.” You giggled lowly.

“Yeah, I doubt they'll ever ask me so you don't need to worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen in the future... :]  
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments, I read all of them and they cheer me up <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you guys are doing well ^^  
> We hit +1000 hits and +100 kudos, it made me very happy! Thanks so much <3   
> All the comments are very supportive and nice as well, thanks to those who take time to write a little something for me to read <3

“Wakatoshi kun! How did the test go?” You had approached the super ace when you spotted him in the hallway. It was currently the afternoon break.

“[Y/N]-” He smiled at you when he laid eyes on you. “I think I did well, my test was similar to the one you gave me and the questions were on all the chapters we revised.”

“Ahh, that's so great to hear. I can't wait until you get your grade.” You grinned.

“[Y/N] chan, hello~” Your other classmate, Tendou, greeted you.

“Hi.” You smiled at him as well.

“Thank you for taking care of our miracle boy. Wakatoshi told me you were a really good teacher to him for the last two days.” You started blushing.

“Y-You said that?” You glanced at Ushijima. “Hehe...” A nervous chuckle escaped your lips. “I-It was nothing, really.”

“She's so modest.” The middle blocker lightly tapped your shoulder.

“You helped me a lot, it was very kind of you. I'd like to thank you again.” The super ace smiled at you.

“I told you, we'll celebrate once you get your grade.” You reminded him happily.

“Oh, by the way... Did you tell her yet? About today's practice?” Tendou asked his best friend.

“Ah, you're right. No, I didn't yet.” Ushijima replied.

“What's wrong?” You asked the two of them.

“Coach Washijo planned practice for us outside today since it stopped raining so I just wanted to warn you. The gym won't be empty though, I heard another club borrowed it.” He explained to you.

“Oh, I see... Well, thanks for warning me. Guess for once I'll go straight home after I'm done at the infirmary.” Your excitement died and Ushijima noticed it. He started to feel bad, he wanted you to smile again.

“I'm... sorry.” He suddenly let out to your surprise.

“Hey, you don't need to apologize for that.” You put your hand on his forearm for comfort as you smiled to reassure him that you were okay. You didn't know why you touched his arm, you just did it naturally. “As long as I get to watch a match soon I'll be okay.”

“Well, the Interhigh-Preliminaries are soon so you'll get to watch a bunch of them.” Tendou said. “Our team is exempt from the first round but you're still allowed to watch the other teams' matches. We'll probably do that as well.” Your eyes widened as you realized.

“A-A tournament...” You let out in a low voice. You bit onto your lower lip as you thought of your two friends at an opposite school... “I-I see, thank you for letting me know of that as well.” You tried to hide the distress on your face.

“You're thinking of your friends.” It wasn't a question. Apparently Ushijima could read you like an open book as well...

“What friends?” Tendou asked.

“Tendou, could you leave us please?” Ushijima asked of his best friend without any shame or hesitation.

“N-No, it's alright... You can tell him that much, he'll find out soon anyway.” You said.

“Are you sure?” He asked you and you nodded. “[Y/N] went to Kitagawa First during middle school, she's friends with Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai.” The super ace explained to his red haired best friend.

“Wah?! Really?” Tendou was surprised. “But I don't see the problem..?”

“There's none.” You said. “Whoever's the best on the court will go to nationals. We should go to class, the break is almost over.” You turned around and left them in the hallway.

“I feel bad for her.” Ushijima said to Tendou.

“Why?” The middle blocker asked.

“Because we are the best on court.” The super ace said confidently.

“Ahh, trouble in Paradise...” Tendou sighed.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was finally the weekend. You didn't see the volleyball's team practice at all this week since you were either giving lessons to Ushijima or they practiced outside. If you count the super ace's absence the week before that where you didn't go to the gym too, you pratically missed two weeks of practices. You wondered if you weren't actually excited for the Interhigh-Preliminaries now. You really wanted to watch some matches, it was one of the only things making you happy in your life.

“ _Hey, are you doing something?_ ” You texted Iwaizumi during the saturday afternoon.

“ _No, why?_ ” The Seijoh ace replied two minutes later.

“ _I need to go grocery shopping, I wouldn't mind some company..._ ”

“ _You don't need me, you need my arms._ ”

“ _You say that as if I wasn't actually having a good time when I'm hanging out with you. I'm hurt._ ”

“ _Fine. I'm coming._ ”

“ _You're the best_ _☆_ ”

You were already ready so you waited for him on the street in front of his house. A few minutes later the door opened and you grinned happily when you saw your childhood friend come out.

“Oh, [Y/N], hi!” You recognized his mom behind him. She waved happily at you.

“Hi!” You greeted her back. “I'll be borrowing Hajime's strong arms, I'm going grocery shopping. See you soon!”

“You lied.” He said to you after he finally joined you on the street.

“I didn't, I love hanging out with you.” You teased as you two started walking. “But I also need you to carry a bag of rice.”

“Whatever...”

“So, how have you been since last time?” You asked to make small talk.

“Nothing new happened.” A small silence followed until you decided to break it.

“Hajime, is something wrong? You seem... distant.” You looked at him but he avoided your gaze. “I won't preach but you know I'm here if you wanna share with me what's troubling you.” You approached him and put your hand on his back in an affectionate manner.

“Yeah, yeah...”

“So, are you doing something tonight?” You asked to change subjects.

“The guys wanted to hang out but I'm not sure I'll go.” He replied.

“Why not? It's saturday night, you should go have fun with your friends.” He chuckled lowly.

“Why don't you use your own advices for yourself?”

“I'll be having fun as well- Don't look at me like that.” You said after he mocked you. “I won't be studying, a volleyball match will be playing on the sports channel, I'm gonna watch it.” You announced happily.

“Don't you get enough at your school?” Hajime asked.

“I haven't seen their practices for two weeks, I was either giving lessons to Wakatoshi or their coach took them outside. I missed it.” Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow when you called the super ace by his first name but he kept quiet about it. You also hid from him that you didn't go to watch their practice because Ushijima was absent.

“The Interhigh-Preliminaries are right around the corner...” He mumbled but you heard him.

“Yeah, I know...” You said. “I'm counting on you to make it.” You turned your head and smiled at your childhood friend.

“... You won't be supporting your school?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Well, I'll have to attend the match like the rest of the school and they'll probably make me hold a sign that will read 'Intense Force' or 'Go Ushijima'-” You giggled. “... But in my heart I'll be with you and Oikawa.” The Seijoh ace's eyes widened and a small blush appeard on his cheeks. It made him happy that despite your crush on Ushijima or being part of Shiratorizawa you were rooting for him.

“... Thanks.” Hajime said lowly.

“Ah, we're finally there! Come quickly, I hope they still have that sale on ice cream!” You grabbed his hand and ran towards the small convenience store in your neighborhood. Iwaizumi lowered his head and looked at your fingers tangled together and he felt a sting inside his chest.

  
  


“Thank you again so much for your help, Hajime.” You said after you two returned to your house and he helped you carry some bags.

“It's ok.” He replied. “By the way, I've been thinking... Do you wanna come with me tonight?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“At your guys' night out? No, I'm not gonna interfere. Thank you for asking though.” You smiled at him, you appreciated his attention.

“You sure? It's nothing, just me, Oikawa and two other guys.”

“No, no, really. I appreciate you for asking but it's fine, you go have fun. Don't hesitate to ask me again though if next time there will be a few girls as well.”

“As you wish.” He sighed. “Well, I better get going.”

“Okay. If you're not doing something tomorrow in the afternoon maybe we can go to a café? To thank you for today. They have that parfait I wanted to try, my treat.” You grinned.

“Alright, I'll let you know.” He replied.

“Cool. Well, good evening to you and say hi to Tooru for me.”

“I thought you were upset at him.” Iwaizumi rememberd as you walked him to the entrance.

“Oh, right. I forgot. Don't say anything to him for me.” Hajime chuckled. “And... I know you're not the type to gossip but he's your best friend... please don't share with him what you learned the other day...”

“I won't. Bye.” Hajime had suppressed the smile on his face he had a few seconds ago and he left your house without turning back. You didn't understand why. Maybe it was just too awkward to share something so personal with your male best friend. And Ushijima was his team's number one rival...

  
  


\---

  
  


During the evening you had cooked yourself a nice dinner and after eating it you moved to the living room to finally watch TV. Your parents hadn't called you this weekend and you didn't either. You wanted to think about something else tonight. You put on the sports channel and waited for the match to start. It wasn't a very important one but it would remind you of your school's volleyball club practices. You loved to watch those, they entertained you and made you happy.

“Hm?” You raised your head from your tub of ice cream when your phone started vibrating. “Who-” You removed the spoon out of your mouth and put it down before grabbing your phone. “W-Wakatoshi??” Why did he decide to call you on a saturday night? “Hello?” You answered anyway.

“[Y/N]-” He said from the other side. “Um, is this a bad time to call?”

“N-No, not at all... I was just surprised.” You replied. “How are you?”

“I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you?” He replied back.

“I'm good as well.” You smiled slightly. “What are you doing calling me on a saturday night? Don't you have more interesting things to do?”

“I wanted to hear your voice-” Your eyes widened and your face turned red instantly. How could he say things like that innocently?? “We were about to watch a match of volleyball on TV with the others who have a dorm here.”

“Wait, really? The one on channel 34? That's funny, I was about to watch it as well hehe.” You said.

“Ah, that's too bad.” He said.

“What is?”

“That you're watching it by yourself, we could've watched it together.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“M-Maybe next time...” You said lowly.

“That would be nice.” He smiled. “I... I called you because I wanted to talk to you.”

“What did you want to talk about?” That's weird, he seemed nervous.

“You've been a bit... different since Tendou mentioned the Interhigh-Preliminaries. It's been bothering me.” You sighed deeply.

“I don't see why, what does it do to you?” You wanted to avoid the subject.

“I don't like seeing you upset.” A silence followed. Why was he saying these things to you??

“I-I'm not upset... Listen, you know I love watching you play and to me you're the best volleyball player I've ever seen-” Ushijima smiled on the other side as a small blush had crept on his cheeks, he appreciated what you were saying to him. “But Iwaizumi is my best friend, I know how important it is to him to go nationals...” You replaced a strand of your hair behind your ear out of nervosity. “And I know it's important for you and my other classmates as well who are in their third years... I-I just feel like I have to pick between Shiratorizawa and Seijoh and I don't wanna do that...” You explained.

“You don't have to pick, you won't be the one on the court.” Ushijima said. “I don't understand why you're anxious.” That made sense but he didn't truly get your position.

“Wakatoshi kun, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“How would you feel if I told you I wanted Iwaizumi's team to win the Interhigh-Prelims?”

“You can do whatever you want but Shiratorizawa will win.” Your mouth hung open as you listened to him. Ushijima had zero doubt about his team winning and you could understand his position, Shiratorizawa, indeed, was the strongest team in Miyagi... But it still hurt you to hear it.

“... Forget about what I said.” You sighed. You wanted to know about how Ushijima would feel about you preferring Iwaizumi over him but he didn't understand your question like that, you didn't want to feel ridiculous explaining it to him so you dropped it. “The match is starting so I'm gonna hang up now, good evening Wakatoshi kun.” You ended the call before he could reply, you weren't feeling upset before his call but now you were...

  
  


\---

  
  


“What are you thinking about? You haven't said a single thing since the beginning of the night.” Oikawa said as he nudged Iwaizumi's side.

“Nothing, I'm fine.” The ace replied.

“Maybe he's constipated.”

“Shut the fuck up, Issei.” Oikawa and Hanamaki suppressed a smile. The four Seijoh players were hanging out in a bar.

“Is this about [Y/N]?” Tooru asked him. After all he knew his best friend by heart.

“[Y/N]?” Hanamaki repeated. “That childhood friend of yours you have a crush on?”

“From Shiratorizawa? I think I remember her greeting you two during tournaments.” Mattsukawa added.

“Yes, it's her.” Oikawa confirmed. “Come on, tell me what's up or I'll call her right now!”

“She wouldn't even reply, she's mad at you.” Iwaizumi said.

“What?! Why? What did I do?!” The setter was panicked.

“You acted like a dumbass the other day.” The ace explained.

“That's because of Ushiwaka, he brings out the worst in me!”

“You saw him recently?” Mattsukawa asked.

“He was at our dear [Y/N] chan's house! On a date!” Oikawa explained.

“Shut up with that, they weren't on a date.” Hajime said. “She was giving him... biology lessons.”

“Wait, he was at her house? The two of them alone?” Hanamaki asked. “Don't you think that's a bit... inappropriate?”

“What are you insinuating? [Y/N] chan isn't like that!” Oikawa defended you.

“Can we please change subjects?” Iwaizumi sighed deeply.

“So when are you gonna confess to her?” Mattsukawa asked.

“Never. I'm not dumb enough to do that, she doesn't like me in that way.” The ace replied.

“You should try to ignore her so she realizes she actually likes you more than she thought.” Tooru advised him.

“That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. We're not even in the same school.”

“Yes but you two speak to each other everyday.” Oikawa said.

“That's because she's alone, she might need... stuff from me.” Iwaizumi said.

“I agree with Tooru, you should ignore her, you know... let her time to miss you.” Hanamaki said.

“It's too late for all this crap anyway, she told me... she likes someone else.” Hajime finally said.

“She told you who??” Oikawa was surprised.

“Yeah. And don't ask me, I told her I wouldn't tell you.”

“Unfair!” The setter whined.

“Well, as long as the other guy doesn't like her back and they don't date, there's still hope for you.” Mattsukawa said. Iwaizumi let out a small dry chuckle.

“Yeah...” The Seijoh ace really didn't have that much hope. You were a great girl, anybody could fall for you if they saw past your appearance and that might just be Ushijima's case...

  
  


\---

  
  


During the weekend Iwaizumi had texted you to let you know that he won't be able to go to the café with you. Apparently he was going to practice with his teammates since the Interhigh-Prelims were coming. You understood and you weren't upset or disappointed. This was important for Seijoh and you supported them. Oikawa had tried to call you on sunday after he heard from Iwaizumi that you were mad at him but you ignored him. You liked to tease him a bit, you would call the setter later during the week to reassure him though.

  
  


You were speaking with Ibara in front of the classroom when Ushijima suddenly called your name behind you.

“See you later.” Your classmate left you and entered the class so you could speak with the super ace.

“Hey.” You greeted him with a smile. “What's the matter?”

“Hi.” He smiled back. “I got my test back-” Ushijima said as he opened his bag to show you. You took the paper he handed you and your eyes widened when you saw his grade.

“You did it!” You grinned brightly. “I'm proud of you, congrats!” You wrapped your free arm around his waist before realizing what you've just done. “Oh my God, I-I'm so sorry!” You said as you brought back your limb to yourself. “I-I don't know what took over me...” You stuttered.

“There's no harm.” He smiled at you. “It's thanks to you that I got a great grade.”

“You're overestimating me, you're a smart student Wakatoshi kun.” You blushed slightly. The super ace noticed how you never gave yourself credits for anything and that intrigued him.

“[Y/N], you don't have much confidence in yourself, right?” His question surprised you.

“I-I...” That was a bit embarrassing to admit. “Yeah, that's true...”

“Why is that?”

“It's not really the place to talk about this, the teacher's gonna come soon...” You rubbed the back of your head out of nervosity. “Let's just say that... I've been criticized a lot.”

“I'm sorry if that was too personal.” He said.

“No, no, you're not the problem. I don't mind talking about that with you-” You smiled slightly. “But we're in the hallway and there's a lot of people around us...-”

“Everyone go to your seats!” The class rep ordered everyone.

“We'll talk about it some other time, okay?” You said to Ushijima while you walked inside.

“I'm counting on it.” You let out a small giggle. What a weird thing to say...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are so nice to me I almost feel bad we're gonna jump into some angst now... :)

“[Y/N], where are you going?” Your classmate, Ibara, asked you.

“Just gonna say hi to a friend, save a seat for me!”

A few weeks had passed and it was finally time for the Interhigh Miyagi's Preliminaries. Most of the Shiratorizawa academy students were at the Sendai city gymnasium to support the school's team. The volleyball club especially was one of the most famous ones. While you let your classmates and other students of your school get seated in the audience for the public you discreetly left to greet your two childhood friends.

It was a bit difficult to find them, after all the whole place was packed. There were players from Miyagi everywhere and you tried to be very cautious to not run into your own school's team. It would be awkward if they saw you speak to Seijoh's players. When you reached an area of the gymnasium you recognized Aoba Johsai's school uniform and colors but you noticed that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were missing. This was bad, you couldn't chase after them forever. You rememberd one small detail that always happened to the setter and so you got an idea of where he could be. You headed for an exit of the gymnasium.

“I knew I'd found you two here.” You announced with a little smirk behind them.

“Eek!” Oikawa got startled when he recognized your voice. You watched the few young girls surrounding the captain of Seijoh leave you three and go back inside the gymnasium.

“What are you doing here? You're gonna get in trouble with your school.” Iwaizumi said.

“Am I not allowed to encourage you before your matches anymore?” You smiled as you approached him and then you wrapped your arms around his body.

“Y-You already gave me your support yesterday...” He blushed slightly as you hugged him.

“We were texting, I'd rather do it in person.” You said and finally released him..

“You'll support us, [Y/N] chan?” Tooru asked you happily.

“I'll support Hajime.” You corrected him.

“That's so mean...” He whined.

“I thought I was a traitor.” You raised one eyebrow.

“I'm joking, I swear!” You giggled as you returned back inside the gymnasium with the two players.

“I'll forgive you if you lend me your back.” You said as you went behind him.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked you.

“Just walk in front of me for a bit, you're the tallest and I don't want the Shiratorizawa team to see me with you two.” You explained. “Not that I'm ashamed of you two, I'd just rather not be called a traitor from them too.”

“[Y/N] chan, I'm sorry if that hurt-”

“Tooru, I'm joking I'm not hurt. Just keep walking.” You smiled. “Oh my God, is that-”

“You saw Ushiwaka??” The setter asked you.

“Kindaichi kun! Hi!” You left your two friends and ran towards the Aoba Johsai first year with a joyous grin on your face.

“[Y/N] senpai?? What are you doing here?” Kindaichi was very surprised to see you.

“I'm here to watch the match obviously.” You replied. “How have you been? Getting better at maths? Hajime, why didn't you tell me Kindaichi kun joined Aoba Johsai??” You asked the ace after he and Oikawa catched up to you.

“I just didn't think it was important...” Iwaizumi said.

“T-That was three years ago... It's been a long time since you gave me extra math lessons...” The first year was embarrassed.

“Hehe, I'm glad to see you again anyway. I'm also happy to know you still play volleyball.” You said to him as you gently put your hand on his shoulder. “Who else is here? Kunimi? Tashiro? Kageyama?”

“Ah no, only Kunimi if you're talking about Kitagawa First.” Kindaichi replied.

“Oh, I see- Wah!” You got startled when suddenly Iwaizumi put you behind a pillar to hide you.

“Shiratorizawa's middle blocker is over there, stay hidden.” He whispered to you.

“Oh crap, I forgot I need to go. I just got so excited when I saw my precious kouhai hehe.” You blushed. “Thank you, Hajime. I owe you one. Tell me when he's gone.”

  
  


Finally when the way was free you left the Seijoh team after wishing them good luck one more time and then you hurried to join the audience seats.

“[Y/N]?” You turned around and gasped when you saw Ushijima. He had catched you in a hallway.

“U-Ush- Wakatoshi kun, hello.” You smiled slightly.

“What are you doing here?” You were standing next to one of the entrances that lead to the court. “The public is supposed to go on the other side.” You sighed deeply.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you I got lost, right?”

“Why? Is it the case?” He stared deeply into your eyes.

“... No.” You answered. “I just came to greet a friend.” Obviously you both knew who you were talking about.

“I see.” That's... all? Ushijima turned around and left you there. What did that mean? What did he _**see**_??

“Wait!” You catched up to him and grabbed him by his jacket from behind. He stopped and turned around again. “S-Sorry...” You let go of his clothes and lowered your head as you blushed in shame. “A-Are you... mad at me or something?” You dared to ask.

“No-” You sighed in relief. “But I don't like what you're doing.”

“... Huh?” Your eyes widened, you were confused. “W-What do you mean?”

“I... I can't explain it but something about what you're doing is bothering me. It's the first time I've felt like this.” You could read on his face that he was troubled.

“W-Well... I'm sorry you feel like this but I can't help you if I don't understand what I did wrong. I-I should join the others in the audience. I hope you do well in the tournament.” You bowed slightly before walking away but this time he stopped you by putting his arm in front of your body to keep you from walking.

“I thought you didn't want our team to win.” The super ace said as he raised one eyebrow.

“Then you misunderstood what I wanted from the beginning.” You replied as you looked into his eyes. “I just want my best friend to achieve his dream and go to nationals once with his friends. It would make him very happy and he deserves it.”

“But only one team in Miyagi can go to nationals.” Ushijima reminded you.

“As you said before I'm not the one on the court, you guys will decide who will go to nationals amongst yourselves. I'm wishing you well because I... I like you and I know volleyball is very important for you too. I want you to have fun today and do your best.” You explained to him.

“I understand.” You saw his lips curve slightly. “Thank you.” You relaxed a bit and smiled at him as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


You watched all the matches of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa and so far so good they've won all of them. You were a bit nervous because you knew what was coming if they kept going like that though, the finale was probably gonna be between the two teams. After taking a small break outside with Ibara you returned to the audience seats but she didn't follow you. It wasn't your school that was going to play at the moment and your classmate only watched Shiratorizawa's matches. Well... except for a few girls from other classes but who were at your academy too.

“Oikawa san!!” One of the girls next to you shouted. You wanted to disappear, that was so embarrassing. You really hoped nobody would think that you were with them even though you were wearing the same uniform. But then the worse thing happened.

“Huh?” Oikawa raised his head towards where the cheer came from and unfortunately for you you were the only face he recognized in the middle of the other girls from Shiratorizawa. He raised his arm and waved at you so you had no choice but to wave back. You already gave him a bit of hell the past weeks because of what had happened when he interrupted your study session with Ushijima, you didn't want the setter to think you were still mad at him.

“Ha?!” The girls next to you turned their heads and glared at you.

“Why did he wave at you??” Another one asked.

“We...” You sighed. “We used to go to the same middle school.” You revealed to them.

“You know him personally?!” They were shocked for some curious reason. What was so incredible about that..?

“O-Oh my God... Is that..? Tobio??” Your eyes widened when you saw against who Aoba Johsai was gonna play. Karasuno. The name of his school didn't sound familiar to you, you don't think you heard Hajime and Oikawa ever mention them, your school volleyball team didn't either. You wondered if you had to be afraid of them, they made it until now so maybe it would be wise to not underestimate them. Kageyama Tobio was your kouhai like Kindaichi and Kunimi at Kitagawa First, you rememberd he was very skilled as a setter but his teammates didn't like him because of how strict he was. Oikawa didn't like him much as well... “Oh? There he goes again...” You saw Tooru stick his tongue at Tobio before Hajime smacked him behind his head. Well this match promised to be lively.

“Is that a middle schooler with them?” One of the girls next to you said. You followed her gaze and noticed a short player next to Kageyama.

“I think he's a player too-” You said. “Their libero is even shorter.”

“What's a libero..?” A girl whispered to her friend. You sighed.

“The libero is the player specialized in defense, he's the one with the different colored jersey, he can't block or spike the ball. In our school's team it's Hayato san.” You explained to them. “Being short is an advantage since it's easier to receive the ball but that orange haired short player isn't a libero, I wonder what position he plays... I doubt it's setter since he and Kageyama are standing on the court...”

“Senpai, what are you mumbling about?” A girl from your school asked you.

“A-Ah? Nothing, I was thinking out loud...” You blushed lightly out of shame. “Wha- he's a middle blocker?!” Your eyes widened. “Well, at least Hajime won't have trouble scoring points...”

The referee whistled and finally the game started. You really believed in Aoba Johsai and knew they could beat Karasuno.

  
  


Okay, you weren't as confident as you were at the beginning of this match. Seijoh had taken the first set but Karasuno actually managed to win the second one and now the points were tied in the third set. What the hell was going on?? This couldn't be real, Karasuno couldn't steal Hajime's dream away, not them, not now...

“Ahhh! No, no, no, this can't be!” You brought your hands to your mouth when Karasuno was at match point. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest. You were really nervous for Seijoh. “OHH! Thanks God...” Iwaizumi successfully spiked and took back that point.

“Senpai, it's not even our team...” A girl said next to you.

“Shh! Oikawa has the ball!” Another one of your kouhai said.

“Huh?” You turned your head back towards the court. “Lucky, it's Tooru's turn to serve.” You let out a sigh of relief. This couldn't happen at a better moment, serving was one of Oikawa's specialities. Even if Karasuno proved to be strong until now you knew it was going to be very hard for them to receive one of the Seijoh's captain powerful serves. “Come on!” You watched Oikawa throw the ball in the air in slow motion, he hit it hard and-

A loud gasp was heard in the audience.

“Oikawa san missed his serve.” A voice you didn't know who belonged to said.

“I-It's... out...” You whispered. (My anxiety next to theirs is a joke.) You thought to yourself. “Please focus, concentrate.” Your lips curved into a grin when Iwaizumi scored again. He wasn't Seijoh's ace for nothing. For the first time you really focused on him as a player and... you found him dazzling. You had never really paid attention before but his form was beautiful too. At this moment you didn't want the match to end, ever. You wanted to keep watching Iwaizumi play because he made you excited and happy. Only one volleyball player had made you feel this way...

“They reached thirty points now...” Someone said.

“It will probably end soon, the two teams are getting super tired. They're gonna run out of stamina.”

“[Y/N] senpai, are you crying?” A kouhai asked you while you were focused on the match and looking at everyone play.

“Huh? N-Not at all! I-I just have something in my eye hehe...” You brushed off as you wiped the corner of your eyes. (They've grown so much... Kindaichi, Kunimi and even Kageyama) You thought to yourself. You barely rememberd them smiling when they were playing at Kitagawa First but here they seemed to have fun, you were glad for them. “I hope I can see them after the match.”

“It's Oikawa san's turn to serve again!” A girl exclaimed.

“Come on Tooru...” You mumbled. “You're one point away. It's now or never.” You bit onto your lower lip out of stress.

“They received it! And now the two first years are pulling that scary quick attack again!” (Block it! Block it! Block it!)

“Ah!” You gasped. “T-They blocked it!”

“Oikawa's team won!” You were so happy you cheered with the other girls next to you, you didn't care if at the moment you would get mistaken for one of Oikawa's fangirls.

“My chest hurts-” You said after you put your hand against it. “And this is probably nothing compared to what's coming...” What you feared was going to happen. Shiratorizawa won all of their games too, the next day they were going to play against Seijoh for the finale.

  
  


After the teams salutated each other they left the court and it was time for everyone to leave. You wanted to say hi to your kouhai Kageyama but now was probably not a good time. He just lost a match and you rememberd he was a sore loser in middle school, it was better to avoid him at the moment. You didn't want to bother him with his team after they lost but compared to Seijoh who won you went to find them instead.

“Hajime!” You finally found him and you crossed eyes in a hallway of the Sendai city gymnasium. You jumped in your childhood friend's arms who welcomed you and hugged each other tightly. “Congrats on the match.” You said next to his head.

“Thank you, [Y/N].” The ace smiled.

“That was such a great game-” You said after you released each other. “Y-You... You were very cool.” You raised your head and smiled shyly at him.

“[Y/N] chan, hell- huh?” Oikawa's eyes widened when you suddenly wrapped your arms around him as well.

“If you dare miss your serve when your opponent is two points away from victory again I'll be mad at you forever.” You released him and stared into his eyes.

“S-Scary!” He got cold sweats.

“Please-” You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity and grabbed one of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's hand. “Win the next one and go to nationals.” They both had serious expressions suddenly and then they nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. You turned your head and went to congratulate Kindaichi and Kunimi as well when you saw them.

“I'm... pretty sure she never hugged me before.” Tooru said. “She really wants you to win.”

“What do you mean me?” Hajime asked. “She told us both to win.”

“Some things can't be hidden, Iwa-chan.” The brunette's lips curved into a small smirk.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Figure it out by yourself.” The captain teased the ace. You said bye to Seijoh and then you went to find your own team before going home.

  
  


“Congratulations on today's matches.” You said to Ushijima and Tendou when you saw them.

“Thank you~” The middle blocker replied as he and the super ace smiled at you. “Any advice to share with us?”

“None.” You replied. “You were great as always... T-The whole team I mean.” You let out a small giggle. “How can you even ask me that? You guys didn't leave a single set to the teams you played against.”

“I agree we were in an exceptionally good mood today.” Tendou replied excitedly.

“Mood has nothing to do with our play. We're just the strongest team.” The super ace said.

“You're so confident...” You said lowly.

“Do I have any reason to doubt?” Ushijima asked.

“Who knows...” You replied. You've seen a lot of matches today. Yes, Shiratorizawa was powerful, but you've seen a lot of incredible players during the tournament. Ushijima's sheer confidence was something that you liked about him but you were afraid that would play a trick on him later. He shouldn't underestimate the others just because he's been on top for all this time.

“What are you thinking about?” He suddenly called you out and you let out a small gasp because you got startled.

“N-Nothing, nevermind.” You brushed off. “Tomorrow, for the finale, you'll be playing against Aoba Johsai... Despite what we talked about I wish you luck. Now it's between you guys on the court. I'm gonna go home. See you tomorrow.” You slightly bowed in front of the two players and then you headed towards the exit.

  
  


\---

  
  


You had a lot on your mind this evening. Despite how much you loved Seijoh and their players you knew there was a higher probability of Shiratorizawa winning the finale than them. But still, you wanted to believe in your friends. Today they proved they were strong.

You were in your kitchen baking a cake but your mind was somewhere else. What happened during that match against Karasuno? Iwaizumi was stunning. How come you had never noticed it before? You loved how reliable he was, everytime his teammates slipped and made some mistakes Hajime was the one who fixed them. He carried the whole team on his broad shoulders by himself.

He wasn't just like that on the court, in real life he was like that as well. Iwaizumi was someone you could always count on. How many times has he been there for you? You couldn't count them all. You wanted to see more of his matches, he deserved to go to nationals and play against the other strong teams of the country.

A few hours later you got out of your house and headed to your neighbor's.

“[Y/N]? How are you doing?” Iwaizumi's mom was the one who opened the door after you rang the bell. She smiled brightly at you, she was very nice.

“Hi, I'm good thank you.” You replied. “I... I brought this-” You handed the cake you baked earlier to her. “It's for Hajime- I-I mean, for you all... His family...” You let out a small nervous chuckle. “To thank you for dinner and all that you've done for me... For Hajime's victory on the matches today as well.”

“Aw, you shouldn't have-” She took the cake from your hands. “Thank you very much.”

“I-It's nothing really, I baked it earlier.” You said.

“Do you want to come in for a bit? Did you have dinner yet?” She asked.

“Yes, I did, thanks. Don't worry about that.”

“Hajime is upstairs.” She moved out of the way.

“Ah no, I don't wanna bother him. He has an important match tomorrow, I know he's probably watching the other teams' matches on his computer. Thank you though. I'll be going.” You said.

“As you wish. I'll let him know about this-” She pointed to the cake. “Don't hesitate if you need anything. Your parents are counting on us.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah... I'm sorry they're troubling you with me. Anyway, good evening and thanks again for everything.” You waved at her and then you left to go back to your house.

  
  


When you came back in your house you noticed your phone was emeting a light. You had a missed call? This was probably your parents again...

“Huh? Guess not...” It was the super ace of Shiratorizawa. It was just two minutes ago so you called him back.

“Hello?” He replied.

“Hey, it's [Y/N]. I just saw the missed call.” You said.

“Are you okay? Were you busy? What I have to say isn't urgent.” Ushijima explained.

“Of course I'm okay.” Your brows frowned in confusion. “No, don't worry. So, what did you want to say?” You asked.

“You didn't text me.” He said and you smiled slightly.

“I left the Sendai city gymnasium in the afternoon, it was still daylight. You don't need to worry, I made it home safely.” You explained.

“If it isn't too troublesome for you I still want you to text me when you make it back home. I know no one is waiting for you-” That hurt a bit when he said it like that. “I also want you to warn me if something is wrong.” Your pain went away suddenly. Your heart started beating faster, why was Ushijima so cautious of your well being??

“O-Okay...” You replied. “So, what were you doing? It's not that late yet but I thought you would get ready for bed since you have a big game tomorrow.”

“It's alright, I'm not worried about it-” Something about that frustrated you, it's as if he really didn't see Seijoh as a threat. “I came back a little while ago from jogging.” Your eyes widened.

“You went jogging? Even though you played three matches today? Wow, that's amazing.” You said.

“Matches or not, it doesn't matter. I do it everyday.” He simply said. You let out a small silent chuckle. You almost forgot that Ushijima wasn't one of the best players because of a coincidence, he actually worked hard to reach his goal. Just like you with your studies, Ushijima did everything to keep his form. You were the one who underestimated him this time. He wasn't born a genius, he simply worked.

“Wakatoshi kun, can I ask you a question?” You really hesitated because you didn't know if you were ready to hear the answer.

“Sure.” Well, you had to now.

“What do you think... of Aoba Johsai? The volleyball team I mean.”

“Oikawa is a setter who can bring out the best abilities of a spiker in any team and he should focus on that only. There are players who are better spikers, blockers, receivers or servers than him but not many can compete with his sets. He could definitely be a part of Shiratorizawa if he wanted to.” You recall Tooru talking about something like that once. If you rememberd correctly Ushijima actually wanted Oikawa to set for him.

“Hm, I guess you're right. At Kitagawa First the others wanted to learn from him already.” You rememberd with a small smile. “What about the other players of the team?” And then Ushijima said something that appalled you.

“Besides Oikawa, everyone else in Aoba Johsai is just **weak**.” A small silence followed.

“... Huh..?” You probably misheard, he couldn't have said that. “W-What?” You asked again.

“They're all weak.” He repeated.

“Wh- How can you say that..?” You asked with a low voice, there was no anger in your tone. “They've won all of their matches today, all of the team played, it wasn't just Tooru...” You explained. “Sure, they've lost some sets unlike your team did but they took them back. When their opponent was at match point they took back the point, Hajime-”

“How many times has Aoba Johsai been to nationals?” You were silent so the super ace continued to speak. “Even with all of Oikawa's efforts the team remains weak. They won against the other teams in Miyagi but they're all also weak. Nobody ever beat our school, be it Aoba Johsai or another school.” You were upset. Ushijima was right about some things but you refused to agree with him that the other schools were weak. You've seen them play, everyone had something different to bring on the court, they were all diverse, you refused to put them in only one box. A box with the label “ _weak”_ like Ushijima did.

You hung up on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early chapter lol I have a few in stock so I thought why not post another?  
> Enjoy your sunday y'all and stay home <3

“Wakatoshi, go to bed!” Tendou ordered his teammate.

“[Y/N] isn't answering my calls and my texts. I need to know why.” Ushijima replied.

“Maybe she's busy or asleep. You'll see her tomorrow anyway.” The middle blocker said.

“I don't think so, we were speaking just five minutes ago. She didn't even say goodnight like she usually does, she hung up after staying silent.”

“Fine-” Tendou sighed deeply. “What were you talking about?”

“Aoba Johsai.” He replied.

“And what were you saying?”

“She wanted to know my opinion about the team, I told her that besides Oikawa everyone is weak in that team.”

“You-” His best friend's eyes widened. “Wakatoshi, isn't their ace her friend?”

“Iwaizumi? Yes, he is.” The super ace confirmed.

“I'm gonna tell you what you did wrong, you called her friend weak and offended her. That's why she hung up on you.”

“Ah...” Ushijima lowered his head. “I didn't mean to do that... I need to apologize.”

“She probably won't answer your call tonight, just do it in person tomorrow. Please go to bed now, we have to go back to Sendai tomorrow.”

“I'm gonna text her.” Ushijima opened his phone again.

“Whatever...” Tendou turned around on his bed and tried to sleep.

“ _Tendou explained to me that my words might've offended you. I apologize if that's the case, that's not what I meant to do. I hope you can forgive me. I have to go to bed now, I won't bother you anymore for the night. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow._ ”

“Ugh!” You threw your phone on your bed after you read his last text. Why did you heart skip a beat when you read the last part of his message? You were so frustrated with yourself and him. You needed to go to bed as well, you really hoped this wasn't going to keep you awake all night.

  
  


\---

  
  


You slept very badly this night and in the metro your expression was scary. You wanted only one thing and it was to see your childhood friend. It was too bad that either Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa used buses to go to tournaments, you would've liked to go with Iwaizumi to the gymnasium. It would've been even better if your parents were there to drive you to Sendai.

You wanted to see the Seijoh ace because you knew he would be the only person capable to cheer you up at the moment. If you made Ushijima understand that you were clearly on Aoba Johsai's side before now you wanted his imminent defeat. You wanted to make him regret underestimating the other players and mostly insulting your childhood friend.

Iwaizumi supported his whole team during his match against Karasuno and even if he didn't go jogging as frequently as Ushijima he worked hard too to achieve his dreams. It was Seijoh's turn to go to nationals this time, they deserved it.

“ _I just arrived to the gymnasium, is your team here yet? I need to see you._ ” You texted Iwaizumi when you arrived. The place was crowded with the public and the press, it was going to be hard to find the players today. Only one match was going to be held today, the finale between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. Ushijima and Oikawa were definitely the biggest volleyball stars in Miyagi, they had fans everywhere and they all came to cheer for the two captains.

“ _Yeah, join me in hallway B. Go through the main entrance then go left._ ” He replied.

“Hajime!” You ran towards him and jumped in his arms when you finally catched his sight. He was standing alone in the hallway, the rest of his team was inside a room. You two were just in front of the door.

“Hey.” The ace smiled. “Are you okay?” He asked after taking a better look at you.

“Not really but who cares about that? Today is about you! And I feel much better now that I'm next to you.” You smiled to reassure him.

“What happened, [Y/N]?” He asked with worry anyway.

“Trust me please, nothing you need to worry about.” You insisted. “Just do me a favor and win today.” You stared deeply into his eyes.

“Fine but I hope you talk to me about it later.” Iwaizumi sighed slightly. “O-Oh, by the way, thanks for the cake... You should've come in yesterday.”

“I wasn't gonna bother you the night before your big game.” You smiled at him. Maybe if you did go inside you could've avoided that unfortunate call though... “I should go take my seat in the audience now. H-Hajime...-” You put your hands on each side of his head and then you leaned to put a kiss on his forehead.

“Wh-” A deep blush had crept on his cheeks. He was speechless.

“It's just a good luck charm. I believe in you, you're gonna win.” You said confidently as you held his hands and then you ran in the hallway in the opposite direction to join the seats.

“What's taking you so long??” Oikawa suddenly appeard behind the door. “Iwa-chan are you not feeling well? Your face is all red. Don't do this to us now!”

“Shut up, I'm fine.” Hajime replied. “We're gonna win today.” Oikawa smiled, maybe he _was_ worrying about nothing.

  
  


“Oh no, no...” (Crap, too late...)

“[Y/N]-”

“I-I have to go.” You said to the super ace of Shiratorizawa. Just your luck, he catched you right before you made it to the audience seats. Could he be..? No, that's impossible. He couldn't have been waiting for you. There were too much people around.

“Please-” He stood right in front of you to keep you from walking away from him. “I won't be long.”

“Ushijima san-”

“ _Wakatoshi._ ” He corrected you. You sighed.

“Listen... I-I don't want to argue with you right before your match, if we should have any kind of conversation I think it can wait.” You said.

“I don't want to argue with you at all.” Ushijima said. “I'm sorry if what I said hurt you yesterday.” You frowned a bit.

“No, not now. Please, move out of the way.” That's the first time you've ever seen him look pained but finally he let you pass. You bit onto your lower lip when you walked past him, you didn't turn back and you went to get your seat this time.

  
  


You eyed the students of your school in the audience and you went to join them.

“[Y/N] senpai, would you hold this?” A second year handed you a sign that just read “Go Ushijima!” on it.

“No, thank you.” You replied.

“...Huh?” That was weird coming from you. Everyone at the academy knew you were one of the volleyball team's biggest fan.

“Shiratorizawa!” (Oh God, just what I was missing...) You thought to yourself. The cheerleading club was there as well and they started cheering. You spotted Ibara, Kagome and Mei, they seemed to be in a good mood today unlike you. You really wished you could steal a school uniform from Aoba Johsai so you could join their audience instead of yours. This was going to be very awkward for you when everyone will notice you cheering for the other team instead of your own school. You needed to remember to be discreet which was going to be hard for you because volleyball matches really excited you.

When everyone was finally ready the two teams entered the court and salutated each other. The audience was euphoric, everyone was cheering loudly for the two teams. Some of the players raised their heads and waved to the audience with smiles as well to thank them for their support.

“Ooh! Ushijima san waved at us too!” A first year said excitedly. You turned your head the other way, you were pretty sure he looked at you. He's been watching the crowd and he only raised his arm when he recognized your form.

“Please win today, Hajime kun...” You whispered.

The referee whistled and the match finally started...

  
  


\---

  
  


They... lost. Aoba Johsai lost again against Shiratorizawa.

( **22-25** ) and ( **23-25** )

They were so close and yet they couldn't even take one set from Ushijima... By the end of the match you were teary eyed. You felt so incredibly bad when you saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi's expression on their faces. How were you going to cheer them up? What were you going to say to Hajime? Your heart ached inside your chest. Everyone was so loud around you, the Shiratorizawa cheerleaders and the students were overjoyed about the volleyball team going to nationals again. Maybe you would've cheered with them too at another occasion and if they had won against another team but not right now. You cared about Iwaizumi and his dream just got crushed again.

You stood up and decided to leave the gymnasium. They were going to hold the awards ceremony but you didn't feel like watching it, you knew how it went anyway, you saw it during the past two years everytime Shiratorizawa won tournaments. You needed some fresh air to clear your mind and think about what you were going to say to your two childhood friends. You didn't even know if they wanted to see you at the moment. Should you bring your comfort to them right now or let them process their defeat amongst themselves with their team first?

You sat on a bench and sighed deeply before finally deciding to go back inside. Thankfully the awards ceremony was over and people were starting to leave the Sendai city gymnasium. You haven't ran into any players yet and you preferred it that way. Not only were you a bit mad against Ushijima but you also didn't feel like congratulating him at the moment.

You decided to try your luck on that same hallway where you had seen Iwaizumi earlier before the match. Maybe Aoba Johsai would be there again, the place behind the door in that hallway looked like a changing room where they put their stuff. At long last you saw someone with a familiar jersey.

“Kunimi kun!” You catched up to him. The first year was giving you his back and when he heard someone call him he turned around.

“[Y/N] senpai...” Your heart ached, his voice was low and his expression sad.

“I-I'm sorry for calling you suddenly, I was looking for Hajime but I...” You sighed. “I-It's probably a bad idea right now...”

“He's inside.” Kunimi said as he glanced at the door. “I'll tell him you're here.” You hesitated but finally you nodded.

“Thanks.” He went inside and a few seconds later Iwaizumi came out. Your best friend's head was lowered and he didn't dare look into your eyes. You approached him and naturally wrapped your arms around his body. “I-I'm sorry, Hajime-”

“Why?” He asked. “You weren't the one on the court.” The ace said coldly and it gave you cold sweats.

“Stop, please... Whatever you're thinking about. You're a great volleyball player-”

“Not great enough to go to nationals.” Iwaizumi interrupted you.

“Hajime, stop!” You held him firmly by the shoulders. “Yes, maybe you weren't able to beat Shiratorizawa but you made it to the finale! You beat all the other teams you played against! Seijoh is the second most powerful team in Miyagi, please don't forget it.” You reminded him. “What I'm gonna say next isn't gonna make you feel better but there will always be a team that will be stronger than you and that's applicable for all the teams. Just like in life there's always gonna be someone smarter, taller or stronger than you. You're also that person for somebody else.” You put your hands on his cheeks so he could look you in the eyes. “What you're gonna do is pull yourself together and work even harder. Not everything is lost yet, there's still the Spring-High and you're lucky that tournament happens before you graduate. There's still a chance for you and your team to go to nationals so you can't give up, I won't let you.”

“...” He listened to everything you said to him but something intrigued the ace. “Why aren't you with them?”

“With who?” You asked, confused. “Shiratorizawa?”

“Obviously.” Hajime replied.

“I'm not their manager, they don't need me.” You said. “And you're my best friend, you're the one who needs me.” You smiled at him. A small blush had crept on the ace's cheeks and he turned his head to avoid looking into your eyes. “You've always been here for me, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same?” You grabbed his hands between yours. “Please promise me you're not gonna give up and you won't waste the last chance you have.” He took a deep breathe.

“...promise...” He mumbled so lowly you almost didn't hear him.

“Hajime.” Your lips curved. Iwaizumi turned his head and looked at you, he let out a small sigh before replying.

“Fine.” He said. “I promise.” You hugged him one last time and then you told him you were going to return home now. You had no more things to do here. You wanted to see Tooru as well but if you thought Hajime's mood was bad Oikawa's was even worse. It was really better for you both to not interact today after what happened.

You were walking away from the gymnasium after you went through the exit and you were about to cross the street when suddenly someone called you.

“[Y/N] chan!” You recognized that voice.

“Ah, Tendou kun...” You lowered your head. “Congratulations for today's victory.” You had nothing against the middle blocker.

“Thank you.” He replied with a smile. “I didn't see you in the audience during the awards ceremony earlier.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Yeah, I... I was outside.” You decided to not lie.

“Ah, I see. Wakatoshi was looking for you all day-”

“I know.”

“He told me what he said to you last night, he didn't mean it that way. You know how brutally honest he is...” You understood Tendou trying to defend his best friend but you didn't want to hear that right now. Ushijima was the least of your worries at the moment. “Are you mad at him?”

“Mad is... a big word.” You finally let out. “I'm just a bit upset... and also it doesn't help that he ended up being right...” You said lowly.

“Would you speak to him please? He's being interviewed right now but he's almost done then you-”

“No, not right now.” You replied. “I'm happy for you guys going to nationals again this year and especially for my classmates like you because you're in your third year but Iwaizumi is my best friend, I'm also sad for him. I'm not in the mood to speak to Wakatoshi kun right now...” You explained. “I'm gonna go home now but you can tell him he can call me tonight if he wants. I'll pick up.” You promised him.

“Thanks, I'll tell him that.” Tendou replied. “Is it fine for you to go home alone?”

“Yeah, don't worry.” You smiled slightly, that was nice of him to ask. “It's still daylight and I'm using public transportations.”

“Alright then. Don't hesitate to call if something's wrong.” He smiled at you and put a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“See you on monday.” You finally crossed the street.

  
  


\---

  
  


You wanted to spend the evening with Iwaizumi to change his mood but apparently he was gonna stay at Oikawa's because the setter was really devastated, you hoped that you could see them both soon enough though. They were your friends and you wanted to be there for them like they were for you.

Anyway, now that you were alone you needed something to distract you from everything that happened today so you did what you liked the most: study. You were laid on your stomach on your bed while reading one of your school books, at least you weren't wasting your time in a meaningless way.

The volleyball team wasn't the only one who had to worry about tournaments. You had entrance exams to attend as well so you could get into the University of Tokyo - Faculty of Medecine. You planned to move out of Miyagi after high school and attend that university. You had the best grades in Shiratorizawa but that's because you worked hard and constantly. Something resonated inside of you that reminded you of Ushijima's words and you disliked it, you let out a low sigh. You two were kinda similar in a way, you were workaholics.

_**Vzzzz... Vzzzz...** _

“Hello?” You said after picking up your phone.

“[Y/N], it's me.” Ushijima said.

“Hm, that's funny, I was literally just thinking about you.” Your lips curved slightly.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes.” You confirmed.

“Um, what were you thinking about?”

“When you told me you went jogging yesterday to keep your form... I was studying before you called me and I just thought... we both work to reach our goal. That's all.” You said.

“I see.” Ushijima let out a small chuckle and it surprised you.

“What's funny?” You asked him.

“Reon told me something similar as well. He noticed that you and I are a bit alike.”

“Oh.” That was surprising. “You... talk about me with your friends?”

“I do.” The super ace replied honestly and it made you feel some kind of way. “By the way, thank you for picking up. I didn't like not being able to talk to you earlier. I wanted to apologize again for offending you.” You sighed.

“It's... fine. I understood you didn't say that to hurt me... but I still think that you're wrong. Seijoh isn't weak and I don't care if you won today. They made it to the finale and beat all the other teams they played against.” Ushijima didn't say a word and listened to you. “Shiratorizawa is stronger but that doesn't mean that everyone else is weak.”

“I understand your point of view. I don't want to offend you again so I'd rather not talk about it anymore.”

“Fine by me.” You said. A small silence followed but then he broke it.

“I want to see you.”

“W-What??” Your eyes widened. “Like, right now? But it's late...” You were confused.

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Um, no... It's sunday, I'm not.” You replied.

“Can we see each other in the afternoon?” Ushijima proposed and your heart started racing.

“Uh, s-sure, yeah... Where do you want to meet up?” You asked.

“I'll come get you, you don't have to trouble yourself with public transportations. Is 3pm alright?”

“O-Okay. That's alright. What do you want to do?” You asked him.

“I haven't decided yet.” He replied which made you laugh a bit. The super ace smiled when he heard it. “The place isn't important, I just want to see you and I didn't want to wait until monday.” You gulped, that was such a bold thing to say. Your cheeks got redder.

“Okay-” You smiled. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

“Do you still have my address by the way or should I send it back?”

“That won't be necessary, I still have it.” He replied. “Should I leave you alone now? As you said it's late.”

“We can still talk for a bit if you want, I'm sure five more minutes won't hurt.” And so you kept talking over the phone for at least fifteen minutes until Tendou forced Ushijima to hang up because he wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were looking forward to some description of the match by the way but since there was nothing about it in the manga or the anime besides the points I didn't want to create a fake match in the story lol  
> Are Ushijima and y/n going on a date lolol? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

You shouldn't have been this nervous about hanging out with Ushijima yet there you were in your bedroom standing in front of your closet unsure of what to wear. It was way more easier when you were just wearing your school uniform and having lunch with him like two normal classmates. But now it was different and one question haunted you all night...

**Was this a date or not???**

The super ace of Shiratorizawa said he wanted to see you and hang out with you but dates were only for couples. You and Ushijima called your relationship a friendship but that was a long time ago... Did the situation change? You knew you had a crush on him for the past two years but he never acknowledged you until the beginning of this year thanks to Tendou asking for your commentary and Mei insulting you in front of the whole volleyball team. It never crossed your mind, not even for one second, that Ushijima could have a crush on you as well. It was just impossible.

He was the school's celebrity and a lot of girls who were prettier and more interesting than you had a lot more chances than you. A lot of them actually confessed to him but he rejected each one of them. Ushijima had no time to date anyway and neither did you, you two's dreams took all your free time, starting a relationship in your third year would be unproductive.

But you still wanted to look pretty for him... You stared at your clothes in your wardrobe and finally you decided to wear a dress. It was a bit cold outside so you decided to go for a ribbed knit sweater dress and some boots to go with them. It was almost 3pm, you put on your coat and your beanie and waited for the super ace to either knock at your door or text you. Finally he decided to call.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Hi, it's me. We're right outside your house.” He said. _We_?? You grabbed your keys and locked the door behind you. Oh, that's what he meant by _we_. A man in a black suit was waiting for you on the street, he must've been the driver of the elegant car behind him. Ushijima warned you the volleyball team had an exclusive driver for them. Shiratorizawa was really a prestigious school with a lot of privileges for its students. The driver guided you to the backseat and then he opened the door of the car for you. You climbed in and found yourself seated next to Ushijima. You felt very intimidated suddenly.

“Hey.” You smiled at him.

“Good afternoon.” He smiled as well. “You... You look beautiful.” A silent gasp escaped your lips, you didn't expect a compliment on your appearance from him.

“I-I... T-Thank you...” A deep blush had crept on your cheeks and out of reflex you touched your nose. Ushijima had noticed that was something that you did sometimes when you were embarrassed. He found it cute.

While the driver had climbed back in the car and started driving you found yourself throwing quick and shy glances at the super ace next to you. He wasn't wearing his school uniform as well but instead he wore a black jogging pants and a dark grey hoodie under a jacket, his outfit seemed comfortable and warm, you liked it. It fitted him.

“So, have you decided of a place?” You teased him with a little smile. “I'm sorry for Tendou yelling at you by the way...”

“That's alright, it's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have called you so late in the night.” He said. “And I thought we could take a walk next to the sea if that's okay with you.”

“Hmm-” You nodded. “Sounds good.”

You two were quiet during the ride and finally after some time you made it to the border of the Sendai bay. You got out of the car and you agreed to meet up with the driver in an hour and a half or so. Ushijima had his phone anyway if you wanted to return earlier.

“I apologize for the weather, I hope it's not too cold for you.” Ushijima worried when he noticed you buttoning your coat to the top.

“It's okay for now. I'll let you know in twenty minutes.” You giggled nervously.

“Don't hesitate to let me know.” He added and you smiled. He was cute to worry. You two started walking next to each other along the sidewalk that was made for pedestrians while looking at the waves on the sea hitting against the rocks. The wind wasn't that strong but the sea was raging anyway.

“Wakatoshi kun-” You suddenly broke the silence between you two. “I... Whatever happened, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still glad for you you're going to nationals.” You didn't dare look into his eyes so you stared forward. “I said that whoever was the strongest on the court would go to nationals and even if Iwaizumi is my friend and I'm a bit sad for him you and your team won fairly and it'd be a bit unfair from me to be mad at you for that.” You bit onto your lower lip and finally turned your head to look at his face. “So, congratulations.” You smiled shyly. His own lips curved into a smile as he looked into your eyes.

“Thank you.” The super ace said. “I couldn't see you during the awards ceremony and... it bothered me. I also disliked it that we couldn't talk before the match.” He revealed. “And after the match you disappeard.”

“Y-Yeah, I, uh...-” This was awkward.

“Tendou told me you were with Iwaizumi, it's alright.” Ushijima said.

“He's my best friend.” You said as if you had to explain yourself from something. “He needed me...”

“I understand.” He paused before continuing. “[Y/N], are things okay between us?”

“Uh, yeah. I-I think they are.” You replied. “I don't want you to call my friend weak ever again though but that's it.”

“I won't.”

“Okay, thanks.” You said. “I-I'd like to change subjects and put this story behind us if that's okay.”

“Of course. Yesterday you told me you were studying, what subjects?” He asked because you didn't have any tests planned soon.

“Just... all of them?” You giggled nervously. “I need the best grades in all the subjects so I just study all of them over and over again.”

“Have you decided what you're gonna do after high school?” Ushijima asked.

“Hm, I wanna go to the University of Tokyo - Faculty of Medecine. There's entrance exams in a few months, I hope I can get the best results there as well. The director and nurse of Shiratorizawa will recommand me too so I hope I make it.” You smiled.

“I don't understand why you keep doubting yourself. You work hard and you have results that prove your capacities. I'm sure that's where you'll go.” You blushed slightly.

“What about you?” You asked him.

“I plan to have a career in volleyball.” He answered.

“That's great. You're the best young player I've seen, I can't wait to see your matches on TV.” You said excitedly.

“I will probably go to Tokyo as well, I hope you can attend the matches I'll play there.” He said.

“You're inviting me?” You asked, surprised.

“Of course.” Ushijima smiled and you blushed.

“Then I'll come.” You said with a smile. “That makes me happy.”

“It makes me happy to see you supporting me as well.” Your eyes widened a bit and you blushed deeper. “Coach Washijo is against having a manager because he says she will distract us from focusing on practice so we never looked for one but I want you to join the volleyball club.”

“... Wh-” Did you hear that well?? “W-What?! B-But you just said the coach is against it..?”

“He's against it but it's not against the school rules, the teacher is the one who will get to decide in the end. All students can join any club they want. The infirmary isn't a real club, it it?”

“I... yeah, it's true. The director only let me help because I'm a serious student and he and Mrs. Katsuragi trust me but... A-Are you sure? Shouldn't you talk about this with your team first?”

“I wanted to know if you would be interested first. I want to spend more time with you.” Ushijima said without any shame.

“Oh God...” A storm was raging inside of you. What should you do??

“You don't have to give me an answer right now but I see that you're hesitating so I will talk about it with my teammates too.” He said. The super ace, the celebrity of the school and most importantly the **captain** of the volleyball club was asking you to join!

“Ahh, I'll be able to always watch your team's practices but what about my work in the infirmary... I learn a lot next to the nurse-” Suddenly something came to mind. “Oh God, Oikawa is gonna be so mad at me...” You said in a low voice.

“As I said you can take your time to think about it-” He said to reassure you. “But it would make me happy if you joined the club.” Ushijima smiled and you felt your stomach do a backflip.

“I-I... I promise you I'll think about it.” You said.

“That's good enough for me but if I can add in one more argument-”

“Go ahead...” You interrupted him.

“If you give me an answer quickly and the teacher accepts your registration soon-” Ushijima stopped walking and then he faced you to look into your eyes. “You'll be able to go to nationals with us.”

“... Oh my God...” You gasped. “A-Alright, you make a great point...” You admitted.

“So you accept?” His eyebrows raised a little in surprise.

“I-I need to think to make sure I don't regret this but yes... I-I really want to join now.” You smiled shyly. After all this was your third year and you didn't want to miss out on fun times. You were the person who had seen the volleyball club's matches and practices the most besides the coach. You knew them and you were the most adequate candidate to become Shiratorizawa's manager. “Ah... I hope Iwaizumi and Oikawa still talk to me after this.” You faced the sea and stared at it while you were thinking.

“We've been here for quite some time now, would you like to get something to drink? I know there's a café on the other side of this path.” Ushijima suggested as he pointed to the direction with his finger.

“Oh, sure.” You accepted. “Let's go.”

  
  


A ten minutes walk later you made it to that café on the Sendai bay. Ushijima opened the door for you and you walked in first. A wave of warmth and a pleasant sweet smell of pastries immediately made you feel better. You didn't realize it until now but it was really freezing out there. Quickly a waitress approached you two and brought you to a small table next to the window so you could still have a view on the bay. The café was empty but it was a sunday afternoon and the weather was bad so it wasn't surprising. You removed your coat and your beanie before sitting on your chair while Ushijima imitated you and removed his jacket.

“Your nose is red, it's cute.” The super ace commentated and you instantly blushed.

“I-It's the cold, I guess...” You let out a small nervous giggle as you rubbed your nose. It always felt kind of out of character when Ushijima used words like _cute_ , it didn't fit him but you found it adorable. So gap moe. The waitress handed you two a menu and then she left again to let you make your choice.

“You can order anything you want, I'll pay for it.” He said. You bit onto your lower lip and lowered your eyes a bit as you blushed, you appreciated his attentions.

“Thank you.” You said shyly. You let him pay since he was the one who invited you but you were raised well and you would not order the most expansive stuff on that menu. “I want to drink something warm so I'll take a hot chocolate please.”

“You don't want to eat something? Would you share this strawberry shortcake with me?” He pointed to the picture of the pastry on the menu card.

“Wakatoshi kun, do you have a sweet tooth?” You asked with a small excited smile.

“What makes you say that?” The super ace asked.

“There was that one time you brought me a cake when you came to my house for the biology lessons and then the desserts that you pick and put on your tray during lunch.” You replied. “As an athlete it'd be more appropriate to eat fruits but you always go for cakes.”

“Y-You... You think that's childish?” He asked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head and you wanted to melt. He avoided your gaze and a small blush had crept on his cheeks.

“Not at all, I find it adorable.” You admitted. “I'll gladly share that cake with you.” You smiled at him.

“You're right, I do like sweeter things.” The super ace revealed. (Sooo cute...) You thought to yourself as you looked at him. “I try to not eat too many sweet food because of the reason you mentioned earlier but it gave me a craving.”

The waitress took your orders and then quickly came back with what you ordered. You and Ushijima continued to talk about whatever, it was nice to see that volleyball wasn't your only common interest. Your heart was beating so fast inside your chest, the longer time you spent with him the deeper you were falling. You loved to spend time with him so much, you were also really happy he proposed to you to join the volleyball club. Now you were going to spend even more time together.

“Have you catched up on all your lessons since your camp? I don't mind studying with you again if you need help.” You asked him before taking a sip of your hot chocolate.

“That's very nice of you but that won't be necessary, I was only gone for a week after all. My only concern was the biology test but thanks to you I got a good grade.” He said with a smile.

“You're welcome.” You smiled as well.

“And do you have news from your parents? When are they coming back?” Ushijima asked you.

“Hm-” You sighed deeply. “That's a good question. I don't know to be honest with you.” You replied “I spoke to them not too long ago over the phone and they said they were busy with their work so I probably won't see them soon.”

“Do you suffer from it?” He asked but suddenly he seemed to regret that. “I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. What child doesn't miss their parents?” The super ace lowered his head a bit. You smiled a bit sadly.

“I guess that means you miss your father as well, huh?” You said. “Well, at least we still have them compared to some other children... And they can call us to say that they're proud of us.” You tried to see things on the bright side.

“You're right.” He said as he raised back his head. You weren't looking into his eyes anymore and you stared at the table in front of you. Ushijima brought his hand to the side of your head and replaced a strand of hair behind your ear and then you both realized what he just did. The super ace quickly brought back his hand to himself. “I-I apologize, I don't know what took over me...” He lowered his head to hide his red face.

“I-It's okay, it's nothing...” You blushed. You were both embarrassed. You let out a small nervous giggle, you needed to relax. You two were doing nothing wrong.

After you ate you decided to leave the café to walk back towards the place where the driver had dropped you two so you could spend a little more time together. The sky was darker than when you left your house, it was almost 5pm now. While you were walking on the path next to the border of water suddenly Ushijima stopped.

“[Y/N]?” He said.

“Yes?” You answered. You wondered what he wanted.

“Is-” His cheeks got red again and you bit onto your lower lip to refrain from squealing, he was just too adorable. “It's been a long time and I... I wanted to hold you in my arms again. Is it okay?” Your heart was beating so fast you put your hand against your chest because you were afraid it would burst out of your body.

“Y-Yes...” You replied in a low voice and shyly. “Yes, it's okay.” You repeated in case he didn't hear it the first time. The super ace approached you and leaned since you were much shorter than him to wrap you between his arms. His hug was warm and tight, it felt so good to be held by him and he smelled good. “W-When we're by ourselves... Just the two of us-” You started. “Y-You don't need to ask me.” You said against his body. “You can just do it.” You gave him permission to hug you whenever he wanted to. Ushijima didn't need to be told twice.

“I'll remember that.” He said with a smile as he kept holding you. You gently rubbed his back and closed your eyes so you could really feel this hug. It was the most pleasant thing on Earth that you ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other works you know I make the characters softer than they probably are but I hope that's not bothering any of y'all uwu


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo~ I got a question about the length for this story and I decided to answer here for everyone to read.  
> If you've seen my previous works you know that I make my stories pretty lengthy, this one will be as well ngl.  
> We will probably reach 100k words but within the story itself I inttend to write about the third years until they reach graduation with the canon elements of the haikyuu story (interhigh, nationals, spring high, etc...)  
> Also you can ask me all you want but I won't answer questions such as "when will y/n and ushijima kiss" or similar stuff, I don't want to spoil about my story (but I'll tell you this much, it will happen and way before the story ends so relax ^^). There's still a lot that I want to write about y/n with ushijima but also with iwaizumi.  
> Also I want to ask you guys if you'd be against a chapter with smut. There's a 90% chance that I will add nsfw elements to this story but at the moment I'm still unsure. Once it's here it will all be properly tagged tho so don't worry.  
> I'm done! Enjoy the new chapter ^^

After your small date by the Sendai bay in the Miyagi Prefecture with Ushijima he brought you back to your house around 6:20pm. The driver stayed in the car and the super ace escorted you to your entrance door.

“Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun.” You said with a smile on your face as you raised your head to look him in the eyes.

“It was pleasant for me too. I'd like to do that again.” He said and it made you blush, you were happy. Ushijima took a step towards you and leaned to wrap his arms around your body. You let out a small giggle, he did remember not to ask you permission again. You hugged him back and closed your eyes, this time too his embrace felt good.

“Call me tonight if you want.” You said as you released each other.

“I will.” He smiled at you one last time and then he left. You waved at each other goodbye and then you turned around and unlocked your door to get in.

(M-Manager of the volleyball club??!) Your eyes widened in panic as you leaned your back against the door. How were you going to announce that to Iwaizumi?! This was so stressful but you decided to not dwell too much on it. You just spent an amazing afternoon with your crush Ushijima Wakatoshi and you'd rather think about that. You felt so joyous instead of anxious, your heart was racing and you had a huge dumb smile on your face. You were pretty sure that you were the first girl the super ace had hung out with. Despite all the female students who confessed to him you're the one he chose. That made you feel euphoric.

  
  


You were chilling in your bedroom later in the night and while you were waiting for the super ace's phone call you decided to text Oikawa to check up on him. You didn't get the chance to speak to him after he lost the finale of the Interhigh because he was too angry and frustrated but you didn't want to wait too long before messaging him. You wanted to let the setter know that you cared for him too.

“ _Tooru, are you sleeping?_ ” You wanted to start slowly and not immediately get into the subject. It's been only one day after all.

“ _No._ ” He replied three minutes later.

“ _What were you doing?_ ”

“ _I'm just in bed._ ”

“ _What did you do today?_ ”

“ _Not much. Hajime was here earlier._ ” Huh? No more _Iwa-chan_?

“ _Why aren't you sending me cute emoticons like you usually do?_ ”

“ _Don't feel like it._ ” Ah, you started to feel sad for him. You were afraid he would still be feeling down today but it turns out that you were right.

“ _Can I call you?_ ” You finally asked him. You wanted to cheer him up and you didn't want to do it via texts. You hoped Ushijima wouldn't call you at the same time though.

“ _Sure._ ” Oikawa replied. You clicked on his number and called him.

“Hello, Tooru~” You said with a cheery tone when he answered.

“Hey.” The setter replied a bit coldly. You didn't want to ask him how he was doing, that would've been a stupid question, you knew exactly how he was doing.

“Tooru, you're a great volleyball player and one day the whole world is gonna witness it.” Your lips curved slightly, you believed in what you were telling him.

“Why are you saying that?”

“Because I know how you're feeling at the moment.”

“Do you? I've never seen you take the same exam over and over again and fail your grade at it everytime.” Oikawa sounded frustrated.

“Hey, I was rooting for your team, don't forget it.” You let out a small friendly giggle. “As I said to Hajime I don't care if you didn't beat Shiratorizawa or even if you never beat them, Seijoh is a powerhouse of Miyagi as well and yesterday you made it to the finale. You pratically took all the sets, you only let one for Tobio kun's team-”

“You noticed him?”

“How could I not? I used to give him lessons with Kindaichi kun.” You smiled as you rememberd. “He became taller though.”

“And stronger.” He added.

“I'm glad to hear you say it. I... I wanted to speak to him after the match but I thought it would be a bad idea... for the same reason I'm speaking to you only today.”

“...” There was a pause on his side. “Do you believe what you said to Iwa-chan..?”

“What did I say to him?” You asked, confused.

“That we shouldn't give up and go win the Spring High?”

“Tooru, I hope you weren't thinking of giving up because I sure as hell believed in everything I told Hajime. You're gonna hate yourself in ten years if you give up and leave the volleyball club. You can't do this for your teammates and mostly for you.” You said strictly to him. “Everyone knows who you are, you're the greatest young setter of Miya- No, of Japan! What would the other teams think if they can't see you during the last tournament of your high school year?”

“... What did you think of the match?” He asked you with a low voice.

“As much as the result tore my heart apart... I found the match beautiful. You know I love watching volleyball matches and Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are two powerhouses. Hajime is as handsome as Wakatoshi when he spikes, everyone is playing as a team and trusting each other. I find that unity stunning.” You explained. “Your team isn't weak, you were almost there and I guess that's why it's so frustrating for you or Hajime but it could've been possible. It was just a matter of two or three points.”

“And yet Ushiwaka always took them from us...” Oikawa said.

“Next time you'll get him, you're gonna work even harder and you and Hajime will go to nationals.” You said. “Do you promise?” You heard him let out a small chuckle and it confused you. What did you say that was so funny?

“I know you made Iwa-chan promise too. Isn't that enough?” He teased.

“D-Do Hajime tell you all our conversations??” You blushed slightly. “You're right, I got the ace's promise, now I want the captain's.”

“Fine [Y/N] chan, I promise.” The setter finally said.

“Yay!” You cheered. “I'll support you guys again.”

“Thanks for being one of our maaany fans~” Oikawa joked.

“Yeah... You better not let me or them down.” It was good to hear him being cheerful again. “Alright, I gotta go, it's late.”

“Thank you, [Y/N] chan.” This time his tone was more serious but it felt sincere and thankful. “Goodnight, dream of me instead of Iwa-chan!”

“I won't be dreaming about any of you!” You hung up and dropped your phone on your bed. Ten seconds later it rang again so you picked up quickly. “Leave me alone, stupid Tooru!”

“[Y/N]?” Uh oh, you recognized that deep voice.

“W-Wakatoshi kun?!” You removed your phone from your ear and looked at the screen. Oh crap, it was indeed him. “I-I apologize. I literally just ended a phone call with Oikawa, I thought he was calling me back...”

“Ah, I see. Were you angry at him?” The super ace asked.

“No, no, it's nothing like that. Don't worry.” You replied. “He was just teasing me again with bad jokes, you know how he is...”

“What were you two talking about?” You frowned slightly in confusion, that was a bit nosy. Not that it bothered you that Ushijima took interest in your private conversation with Oikawa but you didn't expect him to ask.

“Um... I didn't get to speak to him after the match yesterday and I just wanted to know how he was doing.” You replied.

“But you saw Iwaizumi after the match.” He rememberd you told him that.

“Hm, I did but I didn't see Tooru.” This conversation was taking an odd turn. “Wakatoshi kun, is everything alright?”

“What is your relationship with Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Ushijima ignored your question and asked you another one.

“I told you already, they're my childhood friends. Why are you asking?”

“Nothing more?”

“No, nothing more.” You replied. A small silence followed where you had no idea what to say. Everything felt so awkward.

“Did you tell them about the volleyball club?” He asked one more question.

“T-They literally just lost the match against you yesterday, I don't want to add salt to their wounds...” You said. “Honestly if I'm gonna tell them anything it will be like in two weeks.”

“That long?”

“I need to mentally prepare them...” You rubbed the back of your head. “But anyway, I guess you didn't call to talk about them so let's change subjects.”

“You're right.” Ushijima said. “Have you thought about my proposition?”

“I-I did and I really want to keep supporting you but I still think you should talk about it with your teammates first before I give you my answer. I know you're the captain and they trust you but I-I don't wanna feel like an intruder...”

“I will talk to them about it tomorrow during practice.” He said.

“Okay. I guess I have to talk about it with the nurse, Mrs. Katsuragi, too.”

“And [Y/N], you're not an intruder.” The super ace added.

“Thanks for saying that.” Your lips curved slightly. “W-Wakatoshi kun-”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say that... I-I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Me too. I will let you rest now, goodnight [Y/N].”

“Goodnight.” You had a huge smile on your face as you put your phone to charge before sliding under your blanket to sleep. Today was so magical.

  
  


\---

  
  


“What does Ushijima senpai want to talk to us about?” Goshiki whispered to Shirabu. The volleyball club members were reunited in the gymnasium, the super ace had called for a reunion with everyone for some kind of announcement.

“I don't know. Probably something to do with nationals.” The second year setter replied.

“Is everyone here?” Semi asked.

“Yes.” Reon replied.

“Go ahead, Wakatoshi.” Tendou said to his best friend.

“I wanted to speak with you all about several things but first I'll start with nationals.” Ushijima started. The Shiratorizawa volleyball team was used to go to nationals but for some of its members it was going to be their first time. The super ace proceeded to explain to them how it was going to go and then he talked about a few less important matters. “Lastly I wanted to announce to you all that I decided to hire a manager.”

“...” A silence followed during the time the members proceeded the information they just received.

“WHAT?!” They were very surprised.

“Did you know about this?” Reon whispered to Tendou.

“Let's say I heard a bunch of unfortunate phone calls...” The middle blocker replied.

“Did you already decide who?” Hayato asked.

“Yes, I did. I gave her the registration form this morning.” He replied.

“Isn't coach Washijo against having managers though?” Goshiki asked.

“He is but technically it's not against the rules. All students can join any club they want.” Tendou explained. “Personally I don't think it's a bad idea, it will be nice to see a nice and friendly girl around here.”

“As the captain the finale decision falls to my hands but regardless I wanted you all's opinions about having a manager in the volleyball club.” Ushijima said.

“I don't have anything against it as well, as long as she's nice and helps us she will be welcome here.” Reon said.

“It's not important to me whether or not we have a manager.” Semi said.

“I agree with him.” Shirabu added.

“If Ushijima senpai thinks we should have a manager then I support his decision!” Goshiki voiced his opinion as well.

“Well, pretty much everyone is okay with it. No one disagrees at least.” Tendou concluded.

“So, who did you scout?” Kawanishi asked.

“My classmate [Y/L/N] [Y/N].” The super ace finally revealed.

“Oh? The senpai who's good with the bandages?” The first year asked.

“Herself, Goshiki. The girl who comes to all our practices.” Reon added.

“What do you others think?” Ushijima asked.

“We're in the same class but I don't know anything about her besides that she's the best student at Shiratorizawa.” Hayato said. “Are you sure she's gonna accept your proposition?”

“Yeah, if she was going to join a club I think she'd belong more to the student council than the volleyball club.” Semi said.

“I'm the one who proposed her to join the club. She likes our team and watched a lot of our matches, as Goshiki said earlier she also has the capacities to help us-” The super ace said.

“That's true, I don't see a better candidate to become our manager.” Tendou added.

“Are you sure it's the team that she likes?” Shirabu suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?” Reon asked the setter.

“When Ushijima senpai was absent because of his camp she didn't come to watch our practice for the entire week.” He explained. “Also I heard from a conversation during the Interhigh that she's very close to the Seijoh players.”

“You think she's a spy for them or something?” Hayato asked.

“I really doubt that, she's been watching us play since our first year-” Reon said. “And for that time when she didn't come I'm sure it's just a coincidence. We have a lot more work in our third year, I do believe that Wakatoshi is her favorite member and since he was absent she took advantage of that to not stay late at school and focus on her work.”

“And even if she's been telling Seijoh about our practice for two years they never beat us.” Semi added. “But I agree I still wouldn't like it if it was the case.”

“No, she's not like that. She's very honest.” Tendou defended you.

“Shirabu, are you against [Y/N] becoming our manager?” Ushijima asked him directly. The second year lowered his head and avoided eye contact with the super ace.

“No, I don't care.” He said lowly.

“U-Ushijima senpai?” Goshiki decided to switch subjects to change the mood. “Can I ask why you decided to hire a manager so suddenly and why [Y/N] senpai?” This was a legitimate question, it's a been a little more than three months since the school year started. Registrations for clubs should've been dealed with during the first weeks. Ushijima's answer surprised the whole team members.

“I simply want to spend more time with her.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“E-Excuse me...” You said after you entered the volleyball gymnasium. “Um, sensei-”

“Oh, yes?” The teacher turned around, he seemed surprised you came to talk to him. Usually you just quickly climbed up the stairs and then silently watched practices. You handed him your registration form for the volleyball club and then you left the gym without a word. You didn't stay this time. You needed to warn someone else.

“[Y/N], what are you doing here?” Mrs. Katsuragi, the school nurse, asked you. “I told you you could go home, there's nothing to do here. Use that time to do your homework.”

“I-I came because I needed to talk to you...” You announced.

“Hm? What is it, are you sick?” She grabbed a chair and sat on it before gesturing you to do the same. You sat in front of her, you were very nervous. “So, what's wrong?”

“I-I...” You gulped. “I applied to the volleyball club!” You said in a louder voice than you intended to.

“Wha..?” She blinked a few times. “What?! You?” That was very surprising. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Um... W-Wakatoshi kun asked me to... He handed me the form.” You explained, a small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“Is that so?” Her lips curved into a smirk. “[Y/N], I thought you weren't hiding anything from me.”

“I-I'm not! We, uh... I don't know how it happened but since the beginning of the year we became closer, we're friends. Yesterday at the café he proposed me to-”

“You went on a date with Ushijima??” Mrs. Katsuragi's eyes widened.

“D-Don't call it like that! I-It wasn't that!” Your face became redder.

“Were you two alone?” You nodded. “And you saw each other outside of school? At a café?” You nodded again. “Then it was a date my dear [Y/N] chan.”

“T-That's impossible. Dates are for couples, w-we're just friends.” You lowered your eyes.

“Well, anyway. I'm happy for you, I know you like that club a lot and if the captain himself wanted you it must mean something very important, huh?” She grinned. “Ahh, I'm gonna miss you in here, it's been nice for two years.”

“I-It's not sure they'll accept me, I gave my form earlier but they can still decline...” You said.

“And why would they do that? I'm sure those boys will appreciate having a girl with them.” She reassured you. “The school's celebrity himself hired you, I'm sure they'll accept you.”

“Thanks for saying that... Ah, I'm kinda nervous, I don't know if I'll be up to the challenge. I need to learn all the volleyball rules and such-”

“Are you really doubting yourself? You? The top student of the academy?” The nurse raised one eyebrow. “It's not like you're starting from scratch, you've seen so many matches and practices, I'm sure what you have left to learn is very little. Come on, get out of here.” She stood up and hurried you towards the door.

“A-Are you sure it's alright for you? I'd understand if you wanted me to stay in the infirmary.” You said as you walked towards the exit.

“[Y/N], this isn't even a real club. Yes, it's alright. Think about yourself for once, this is a great opportunity for you. I'm sure you're gonna have plenty of fun in the volleyball club, you don't need to stay here.” She said.

“Okay-” You turned around to face her and then you bowed. “Thank you very much for everything!”

“Go!” She patted your head before shutting the door behind you.

  
  


You decided to head home and not attend today's volleyball club practice. You knew that Ushijima was going to talk to them about having a manager and that was a conversation they needed to have amongst themselves with the players of the team.

While you were waiting for your bus under the bus stop you texted the super ace to let him know.

“ _I warned Mrs. Katsuragi about your proposition and I gave my registration form to your sensei. I won't attend today's practice. See you tomorrow_ _☆_ ”

Finally your bus came and you climbed in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter but a new one will pop on saturday so stay tuned!  
> Thanks a lot again for reading and writing me comments <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :}

The teacher in the volleyball club whistled the end of practice and while everyone was cleaning the court in the gymnasium he approached the super ace.

“Ushijima, [Y/N] gave me her registration form earlier and on my side everything is alright. I accept it so I'll let you announce the good news to her. Good job for the day.” He smiled and gave him a light tap on the back.

“Yes, thank you sensei.” Ushijima replied.

“Tch.” Coach Washijo frowned, he still thought having a female manager in his club was an unnecessary distraction his players didn't need.

Everyone was done picking up the balls and mopping the floor so they all headed to the changing rooms.

“What did sensei want from you?” Tendou asked his best friend.

“He accepted [Y/N]'s registration so starting tomorrow she's the manager of the volleyball club.” He replied.

“Oh! So, it's official?” Goshiki asked as he was changing clothes.

“That's great, I'm sure it will go well.” Reon said.

“Why wasn't she here today?” Hayato asked.

“I don't know-” The super ace replied. “Ah, wait. I have a message from her-” He said after he grabbed his phone in his locker. “Ah, she warned me she wouldn't come. She warned the nurse as well from the infirmary and then she went straight home.” He explained. “I'll call her later.” Semi's eyebrows raised a little in confusion. Something's been bothering him.

“Wakatoshi, could you perhaps have a cr- AH! What's wrong with you?!” He yelled at Tendou. The middle blocker had suddenly hit him in the side with his arm.

“Huh?” Ushijima asked after raising his head from his phone screen, he didn't follow what just happened.

“Nothing, nothing~” The red haired boy brushed off. “We have to go anyway.”

“See you tomorrow.” Shirabu said quietly as he walked towards the exit.

“Why did you do that??” Semi whispered to Tendou.

“This is new for Wakatoshi, don't embarrass him like that. Let him figure it out by himself first.” He replied.

“Are you sure he's gonna be able to realize it though? They've been talking since the beginning of the year.” Semi replied.

“I think it's going veeeery well. Yesterday he even went out with her.” The middle blocker revealed.

“What?? They had a... date?” His eyes widened. “I never imagined Wakatoshi could go on dates.”

“Just because you're the only one dating a girl doesn't mean the others aren't thinking about it hehe.” Tendou smirked.

“What are you two whispering about over there? Go back to your dorms.” Reon hurried everyone out of the changing rooms.

“Yes, yes, we're leaving.” Tendou replied. “See you later.”

“Ah, finally!” Mei exclaimed. As always she was with Kagome outside of the gymnasium waiting for Semi.

“You know you're not obligated to stick with us.” Kagome said to her best friend.

“Whatever. Just hurry up, I'm craving matcha tea.” The black haired cheerleader said.

“Hey-” Kagome smiled at Semi as she grabbed his arm. “We're going to the café, do you want to come with us?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Semi replied.

“Can one of you guys come with us as well? I'm tired of third-wheeling them.” Mei complained as she pointed to her best friend and best friend's boyfriend. “Where's Ushijima san?”

“He has a phone call to make.” Tendou replied. “But I'm free Mei chan~”

“Whatever... Reon san?” She ignored Tendou.

“Nope. I have homework, sorry.” He replied.

“Well, I guess it's just the three of us...”

“As I said you're not obligated to stick with us.” Kagome reminded her.

The three of them left towards the gates of the academy and the rest returned to the dorms.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day you returned to school. Ushijima had called you the night before but you two talked about random things, he didn't tell you that you got accepted into the volleyball club over the phone. No, the super ace wanted to see your reaction when he'll tell you face to face.

You arrived to school earlier than usual and since you still had a bit of time before your classes you headed to the cafeteria in hope to see Ushijima. Thankfully he was there but so was the rest of the volleyball club, you didn't want to bother them during breakfast so you turned around and proceeded to leave.

“[Y/N] chan!”

“Eek!” You got startled. You turned your head and saw Tendou waving at you then he gestured you to come over.

“Hi~” The middle blocker greeted you.

“Good morning.” You replied to him but also acknowledged the others at the table.

“Do you usually come around this hour?” Ushijima asked you.

“Ah, no... I woke up earlier and since I couldn't go back to sleep I catched the bus early as well.” You explained.

“Ah, did you perhaps not sleep well because of my phone call?” He worried.

“N-No, no! It had nothing to do with that, don't worry...” A blush had crept on your cheeks. Tendou lightly nudged his best friend.

“Don't you have something to tell to [Y/N] chan?” He smirked. You stared at them in confusion.

“Indeed.” Ushijima replied. “I'm done but did you perhaps come to the cafeteria to eat too?”

“No, I was actually just looking for-” You realized that was a bit embarrassing to admit in front of everyone. “N-Nevermind, I-I got lost...” You stuttered and became redder.

“It's true the academy is big, that's understandable.” Reon suppressed a chuckle. They all guessed that was a lie you just came up with but of course only Ushijima didn't get it. “Let's get going then, I have something to tell you before our first class starts.”

“Alright.” You two left the volleyball members and exited the cafeteria. “So, what is it?” You asked him after you walked a few meters across the grounds of the school. Ushijima stopped and then turned his body to face you. You started to get nervous but you relaxed a bit when his lips curved into a smile.

“You got accepted in the volleyball club.” He finally revealed.

“...” You were speechless. “W-Wha..?”

“Are you... not happy about it?” The super ace didn't expect this reaction from you.

“No! I-I'm... I'm just processing the information I guess... O-Oh my God, I'm the manager??” You asked.

“Starting today, you are.” He smiled. You jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly against you until you realized what you've done when you heard the gasp he let out.

“O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry!” You released him and took a step back. You were both blushing now.

“N-No, it's alright. I-I just didn't expect it.” Ushijima said. “Um, do you want to have lunch with me later so we can talk about the club?”

“Of course, I'd love that.” You smiled at him. “We should head back to the main building, classes are starting soon.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Your last class was finally over and when you were headed to the infirmary you almost forgot this wasn't your (non-official) club anymore.

“I'm so dumb...” You mumbled to yourself.

“Got lost again?” Tendou teased you and you rolled your eyes. You two were in the same english class. “Don't worry, I'll show you the way [Y/N] chan~” He smirked. “Or should I call you _manager_ now?”

“[Y/N] is just fine, thank you.” You relaxed.

“Come, I have something for you.” He said.

“Huh?” You wondered what he was talking about. You were headed to the volleyball gymnasium so everything was fine for now. Maybe he was just joking. “Ah, everyone is here already.”

“Ah, there she is.” The teacher said to all the members. “Come in. Well, as you all know we welcome [Y/N], the new manager of the volleyball club.”

“T-Thanks for having me.” You bowed in front of all them. “I promise I'll work hard and do everything to help you as much as I can!”

“Tendou.” The teacher turned to him.

“Yes, yes, I know.” The middle blocker left your side and went to grab something inside a locker. “There, it's for you.” He handed you a package.

“Oh my God...” You had almost forgotten. Tendou gave you an uniform for the volleyball club and you almost felt like crying. “Thank you...” You said with a low voice but a smile on your face.

“Alright, go get changed now. Tendou show her how it works back there.” The rest of the members were changed already.

“There's another court on the other side where the girls of the volleyball team play so you can get changed in their changing rooms.” Your red haired classmate explained to you. “They also left a key so you can borrow a locker.”

“Alright, thanks Tendou kun.” You smiled in a friendly way.

“You use kun for me but you still call me by my last name, you know you can call me Satori.” He added.

“Oh... Yeah, I guess I can do that.” You said.

“Alright, go change now. I'll do that as well and wait for you.” You nodded and then you quickly headed towards the female changing rooms.

You unpacked your uniform and looked at it. It was composed of a black shirt and a white tracksuit with purple accents. You weren't surprised to find that everything was in your size, after all those kind of informations were listed in your student profile data since everyone had an uniform at the Shiratorizawa academy. You also didn't care if the others were aware of it or not. After all everyone could see you were chubby anyway so no need to pretend that you wore a M size.

You put your belongings in the locker after you changed and then you exited the changing room to rejoin Tendou.

“Sorry, I'm ready.” You apologized because you were a bit late.

“It's ok. Also you shouldn't be scared of the sensei-” The middle blocker said quietly to you. “No, it's him you should fear.” He discreetly pointed to the coach. “Oop, he crossed eyes with me. Sorry [Y/N] chan, I need to join the others in the warm-up or I'm gonna regret it later.” Tendou left your side and joined the other members who were running laps around the court. You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity before shyly approaching the bench.

“U-Um... T-Thanks for hav-”

“What's Tendou's weakness?” Coach Washijo asked you without raising his head to look at your face.

“Huh..?” You were confused. “Um... H-He's an incredible blocker but... I'd say he's lazy.” You replied. “It's as much of a flaw as it is a quality. Just his way of blocking proves it, usually blockers analyze the players, they watch for the tempo the other team uses or the strategy the setter will go for but Tendou doesn't really do that. He just uses his intuition. That doesn't mean he's not smart though. He can also start looking for his opponents hints, secret messages and signals. He just choses not to most of the time because it's tiring but also he knows his team is stronger. But he will get serious if he faces a strong team. He's extremely skilled I'd say and so far he has proved it.” You explained your point of view.

“Hm-” Coach Washijo let out a small chuckle. “So you haven't just been ogling at them play, you were actually watching.” Your face turned red immediately.

“N-No, no, no, you're wrong! I-I really love volleyball!” You defended yourself. You didn't want him to get the wrong idea of you.

“I think that's the first time I've seen coach Washijo laugh.” Semi whispered to his teammates while they were running.

“I'm curious about what she said to him to make him smile.” Reon said.

“You're the smartest student of Shiratorizawa, huh?” The coach asked you. You nodded shyly. “Good, you might actually be useful.” He said after he patted the bench once to gesture you to sit next to him. “Watch them closely. I want your analyzes of each member everyday.” He ordered.

“Yes!” You replied.

  
  


The day was finally over and after you helped to clean up you headed to the changing rooms. You grabbed your stuff and exited the gymnasium.

“What the fuck?” Your eyes immediately rolled, you recognized this voice. “What are you doing with an uniform??” Mei asked you.

“Mei chan~” Tendou came out as well after he recognized her voice too. He knew she was speaking to you again. The middle blocker stood behind you and put his hands on your shoulders. “[Y/N] chan is our precious manager so be nice to her.” His lips curved into a smirk. You and Tendou very much appreciated the emotion of distress that appeard on her pretty face.

“How the fuck is this possible?!” She asked. “Did you know??” She turned to ask Kagome.

“No...” The blonde cheerleader replied.

“So Semi hid this from you and you're just gonna let it slide?”

“Why do you... care?” You asked her.

“No one asked you, fatass!” Once again she got unlucky. The moment that unfortunate word came out of her mouth Ushijima and Reon had appeard by the entrance of the gymnasium.

“What did you say?” The super ace approached you four and stood in front of the black haired cheerleader.

“J-Just small girly chat. Nothing you need to worry about.” Her lips curved as she lied to Ushijima. You were about to walk away but this time Tendou held your arm firmly.

“That's not what happened, Mei.” The middle blocker said.

“Mind your business!” She spat angrily.

“I heard what you said to [Y/N].” Ushijima said in a cold and intimidating tone. “I won't let you disrespect her so you are going to apologize and you won't approach her again.” Your heart skipped a beat. You couldn't believe he was defending you again. The only other person who used to step up for you was your childhood friend, Iwaizumi.

“Hah?!” Mei seemed scandalized. “There's no way I'm gonna apologize to this nerd! Why are you defending her suddenly??” She asked the super ace. Reon looked at her with an odd expression on his face, he seemed baffled by the cheerleader's stupidity.

“[Y/N] is a great and kind person, she's my friend and I won't let anybody disrespect her.” Well, at least now you knew if your relationship with the super ace had changed or not. You were still just a _friend_ to him.

“This is ridiculous-” She started but quickly got interrupted.

“I can't force you to apologize to her so in that case you no longer exist to me. I don't want anything to do with you.” Ushijima said. Mei's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe this. The super ace turned around to face you this time. “I'll walk you to your bus stop, let's go.” You looked at him still a bit surprised.

“Um, see you tomorrow.” You said to Tendou and Reon before joining Ushijima's side and then you two walked towards the gates. “Wakatoshi kun... Thank you for what you said. Y-You didn't have to defend me but still, I-I was moved by what you said.” You had a smile on your face.

“I had to defend you.” He said and that surprised you. “How can I not after what you told me and what I saw? I still remember your expression at the beginning of the year.” Ushijima had told you that he noticed you were hurt when Mei insulted you in front of the volleyball team the first time. “And what you told me about Oikawa.”

“Y-You... You've been thinking about those?” You asked lowly.

“I just haven't forgotten.” He replied. “I meant what I said earlier. You're a kind girl and I don't want to see you hurt.” Your lips curved again.

“That makes me happy.” You said. “I had a good day today. It was really fun to participate in the volleyball club.”

“I'm glad.” Ushijima smiled. “The uniform suits you.” A blush immediately crept on your cheeks.

“D-Don't be ridiculous...” You mumbled. “!” You gasped. “The uniform!”

“What's wrong?” Ushijima got startled.

“I-I can't go back home wearing it! I still haven't told Iwaizumi about the club, if he sees me wearing the same tracksuit as the volleyball team he'll know exactly what's happening!” You panicked. “Ahh... I don't have time to go back to the changing rooms, I'll miss my bus...”

“W-What are you doing?” The super ace worried when you started unzipping your jacket.

“I need to switch the jacket with my blazer-” You said as you kneeled and searched for your blazer in your bag. “Ah, what am I gonna do with my skirt...”

“You can hide behind these trash containers. It's dark but I'll look out and warn you if someone comes.” Your eyes widened.

“I-I'm not gonna change in the streets!” You said with a red face of shame. “I-I need to find an excuse in case he sees me coming home.”

“Ah, sorry...” Ushijima said.

“N-No, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. You were just trying to help.” You apologized. “I know. I'll just tell him that I dropped my lunch on my skirt and I borrowed a tracksuit. It's just for today anyway, the next time I'll change before going home.” After you switched clothes you stood back up and walked again towards your bus stop. “I-I'm sorry, you must think that I'm so weird...”

“It's kinda funny.” He smiled.

“You didn't even deny it...” You pouted and Ushijima started laughing. Wow, that sound... You wanted to hear it again. Even his laugh was adorable... You smiled and brought your hand to your nose, you were flustered. The super ace glanced at you and he couldn't help finding you cute. Finally you made it to the street where your bus stop was and Ushijima decided to wait with you like he always did. It was dark outside and there wasn't a single soul passing by. Even the cars were rare. You two stood next to each other without saying anything.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima broke the silence after some time. You turned your head and looked at him, he had all your attention. “Do you... like spending time with me?” You were surprised by the question but quickly that expression of confusion on your face disappeard and instead you smiled.

“I love spending time with you.” You replied. “T-To be honest I'm still finding it hard to believe that... we're friends. For the last two years I-I've been watching you from afar and I guess I was satisfied by that but now that we're interacting... I feel a bit stupid, I should've gathered my courage to speak to you sooner.” You revealed. “D-Don't take this the wrong way though, I-I just admired you as a volleyball player and so I watched all your matches but like other people did I'm sure hehe...” You let out a small nervous chuckle. Ushijima approached you and suddenly took you in his arms. He squeezed you against his chest and you started blushing harder. You held the fabric of his jacket tightly between your fists, you didn't want him to let go of you. “W-Wakatoshi kun...” You whispered.

“Y-Your bus is coming.” He let go of you and took a step back. You turned around and saw the vehicle approaching indeed.

“W-Wait..!” You stopped him before he walked away. He was about to cross the street but you catched up to him. You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity but there was no time to lose, you needed to be quick, you wrapped one arm around the super ace's neck to make him lean a bit and then you approached him.

“..!” Ushijima let out a silent gasp when you left a small kiss on his cheek. You were both blushing but you smiled at him anyway.

“See you tomorrow!” You waved at him as you ran back towards your bus stop. Ushijima looked at you climb in it and driving away. He was still shook by what you did. He slowly brought his hand to his cheek where you had kissed him and his lips started curving.

“It's warm...”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling y'all lmao here's another chapter <3  
> Just kidding, I'm inspired and I have a few chapters in stock so you guys get an early one!

Your first week as the new manager of the volleyball club was over. Surprisngly everything went well and you got along with everyone you interacted with. You had a little preference for the promising first year, Goshiki Tsutomu, with who you shared an immense excitement and common interest for the super ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Just like you, Goshiki had watched a bunch of his plays and when coach Washijo wasn't watching, you two talked about your favorite matches.

You couldn't wait for the coming nationals tournament and then the Spring High at the end of your school year. Your experience as a student at the Shiratorizawa academy just took a new turn that really excited you.

It was currently saturday evening and you were getting ready to go out. On thursday Iwaizumi had invited you to a party that was being held at one of his friends' house and since girls were going to be there this time you accepted. You hadn't told him or Oikawa anything yet about your new role in the volleyball club but you knew you had to soon. The nationals are broadcasted and you knew they were going to watch it, you'd hate it if they found out about you being the manager by seeing you seated next to coach Washijo on the bench. You needed to be honest with your friends.

You were a bit nervous about going to a stranger's house to have fun but you were thankful Iwaizumi and Oikawa were going to be there though. You just really hoped they weren't going to leave you alone. You were kinda bad at socializing with others, you preferred when people did the first move, not you.

For the party at the _stranger_ 's house you decided to take it slowly and not pull out your most outrageous outfit. You simply put on a shirt and a pair of high-waisted jeans, it was comfy and cool, you liked that style, finally you did your hair and makeup before grabbing your phone when you were ready.

“Hi!” You said to Iwaizumi's mom after she opened the door of her house to you. She was gonna drive you both there.

“Hi, sweetie. Come in, Hajime is still upstairs.” She moved out of the way and you walked in. “You look so pretty.”

“Hehe, thank you...” You blushed.

“How's school?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“Good, good.” You replied. “Same as usual.”

“Is [Y/N] here?” You heard your childhood friend yell from his room upstairs.

“Yes, it's her.” His mom replied. “I'm gonna get my coat.” She said to you and you nodded. Suddenly you heard loud stomping in the stairs and when you turned your head you saw Iwaizumi.

“Hey.” He said to you. Hajime was looking good, you usually only saw him wearing his school uniform but when you two occasionally saw each other to hang out he was always dressed well, you liked his style.

“Hi.” You greeted him with a smile. He walked past you to put his shoes on, you were still standing near the entrance. “Your dad's not here?”

“No, he's still at work.” The ace replied.

“I see... And how are you?”

“Me?” He seemed surprised. “I'm good. You, on the other hand, you seem nervous.” A small blush crept on your cheeks. You cursed his ability to read through you.

“N-No, I'm good too.” You brushed off. Thankfully his mom came back before he could try to preach for more information.

“I'm ready!” She announced with excitement.

“Let's go then.” Hajime said.

“Wait!” She pulled out her phone. “Let me take a picture first. I'm gonna send it to [Y/N]'s mom too.”

“Y-You don't have to...” You tried to say but she totally ignored you.

“Come on, stand next to the door.” She ordered.

“We are...” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Closer!” You sighed. You knew this was a blessing for her. Yours and Hajime's parents really hoped you two would end up together.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. “Let's get this over with quickly.” He took a closer step next to you and wrapped one of his arms behind your waist. Your heart beat fast and you started blushing, you must've been really nervous...

“Come on, smile now!” She grinned as she took a few pictures. “Hajime, aren't you gonna tell [Y/N] how pretty she looks?”

“M-Mom! Let's just go...” He let go of you and turned around to open the door. You let out a small chuckle as you followed him outside. Iwaizumi climbed in the passager seat next to his mom and you went in the back. The ride wasn't very long but you didn't see time pass, you just talked about trivial things and you had a good time. Finally you made it to Matsukawa's house, apparently that was the name of Hajime's friend.

“Thanks a lot for driving us.” You said to Mrs. Iwaizumi before exiting the car. You were standing on the sidewalk but you could already hear a bit of music in the street. “Thanks for inviting me.” You smiled to your childhood friend after he left the car as well.

“Thank me later if you have a good time.” He said. His mom's car drove away and you two walked towards the house. “By the way... You do.”

“I do... what?” You asked, confused.

“Y-You look pretty...” Hajime said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't expect a compliment from him.

“Thank you, Hajime kun.” You smiled shyly. He rang the bell when you reached the door and five seconds later it opened.

“Hey! You were the only one missing.” Matsukawa said after he opened the door and greeted Iwaizumi. “Lemme guess, [Y/N] right?” The tall and dark haired young man asked after he turned his head to look at you.

“Yes, it's me.” You smiled. “Nice to meet you, Matsukawa san right?”

“Issei is just fine. Come in.” He moved out of the way and let you both in. The music was playing a bit loudly but other than that it was fine. You expected the place to be crowded like in those American teen movies but it wasn't the case at all.

“[Y/N] chan!” A cheerful voice you immediately recognized called out to you.

“Hello, Tooru kun.” You waved at him with your hand but he ignored it and hugged you against him. “Wh-” You gasped lightly.

“Oi, idiot! Don't just grab her!” Hajime yelled at Tooru after hitting him.

“Ow!”

“I-It's fine, really.” You said. “I just didn't expect it.” You hugged him back and then you released each other.

“Iwa-chan, so mean...” The poor setter whined. “Come! I'll introduce you.” Oikawa took your hand and guided you towards the other people. They were all chilling in the living room. “Everyone, this is my precious [Y/N] chan!” You started blushing, why did he introduce you like that...

“Oooh? The famous [Y/N]?” A guy asked. “You and Hajime always talk about her.” Oh, you were getting informations. “Nice to meet you [Y/N], I'm Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“Nice to meet you too.” You smiled in a friendly way.

“What do you mean _your precious [Y/N]_ , are you dating her or something?” A girl asked, she didn't seem hostile towards you but it sounded like she wanted to catch Oikawa's attention. She had mid-long beige hair and she was very pretty.

“Don't be jealous Amy chan, [Y/N] and me aren't like that at all~” He said. “Though we do share a secret promise together.” He winked and you rolled your eyes. He was talking about the time he told you that if you two were single at the same time by the age of thirty he would date you. You thought he understood that was a joke... “Anyway, [Y/N] chan, this is Amy.” She waved at you in a friendly way and you smiled.

“You talked about me with your friends?” You teasingly nudged Hajime in the side.

“Don't listen to whatever they say...”

“Make yourself at home.” Matsukawa said as he appeard back behind you and Hajime.

“Hi!” Another girl appeard.

“Hey.” Hajime greeted her.

“Did you find the bathroom?” Matsukawa asked her.

“Yep, thanks Issei!” She turned her head and looked at you. “Hey, you must be Tooru and Hajime's friend. I'm Yoko.” The blue haired girl greeted you with a bright grin. She seemed like the energic type and gave off a totally different vibe than Amy.

“Yes, I'm [Y/N]. Nice to meet you.” You smiled back at her. You were more relaxed than earlier, all of Iwaizumi's friends seemed nice. When the introductions were over you all took seats in the living room.

“So [Y/N], you're at Shiratorizawa huh?” Hanamaki asked you.

“Don't rub salt into the wound, it's just been a week.” Issei said. You bit onto your lower lip, yep, it was way too soon to announce to your two friends that you joined the volleyball club.

“Y-Yeah, I am...” You admitted.

“If we're gonna talk about Shiratorizawa I'm leaving!” Oikawa threatened.

“Nooo!” Amy whined. “Change subjects!” You heard Hajime sigh deeply next to you and you couldn't help your lips curving in amusement.

“Are you guys all at Aoba Johsai?” You asked them reciprocally.

“Yeah.” Issei replied. “And in the volleyball club too. Well, except the girls.” He precised.

“I'm in the music club.” Yoko said. “I mostly play the drums but I can also play some bass!”

“Ooh, that's so cool.” You commentated.

“And I'm in the theater club. I plan to become a famous actress after high school.” Amy added.

“Tooru told us you wanted to become a doctor, right?” Hanamaki asked you.

“Hm.” You nodded. “Yeah, I plan on going to Tokyo next year. The best university of medecine is there.”

“The Faculty of Medecine?” Issei asked. “I applied there too. We might be in the same class.”

“Oh, that would be great. It'd be nice to see a familiar face.” You smiled.

  
  


You continued talking a bit with everyone, pizza and drinks were brought as well and you were having a great time. You were glad you had accepted Iwaizumi's invitation.

“Well, I think we spoke for long enough now-” Tooru started. “How about we spice things up a little?” You looked at him and stayed silent.

“What do you mean?” Amy asked.

“How about we play truth or dare?” The setter suggested.

“Ooooh~ I'm in!” Yoko exclaimed.

“As long as you all don't mess up my house I'm good.” Matsukawa said.

“Yay, I wanna play too!” Amy added.

“What about you?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“What do you take me for? A party pooper? I'm in as well.” You said with a smirk and Hajime smiled as well.

“Alright, we're all in.” Takahiro concluded.

“This bottle will do-” Matsukawa said after he picked up an empty bottle of soda that was resting on the floor. “That way we'll let fate decide.”

“But who will start spinning it and asking the questions?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I'll do it since I came up with the idea.” Oikawa smirked. “And then the person who replied will spin and ask in their turn.” You and the two other girls shrugged and agreed with the rules. “Okay, let's go!” The setter spinned the bottle and it landed on Matsukawa. “Mattsun, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He replied instantly.

“Oooh.” A few of you were impressed.

“I'll go easy for you for starters.” Tooru said. “Attempt to breakdance.”

“Easy.” While Issei was getting up Yoko turned on the volume of the music a little bit higher.

“Don't hurt yourself.” Hanamaki said.

“Ohh, he's good!” Amy's eyes widened. She was right, Matsukawa could indeed pull off a few sick moves, even you were amazed.

“My turn.” Issei grabbed the bottle after he sat back and then he spinned the bottle. “Hajime, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” The ace replied. Your lips curved slightly, he was always so brave. Matsukawa smirked.

“Hold the hand of the person next to you for the next two turns.” There were two people next to him, Hanamaki and... you. Hajime let out a small sigh and then he raised the hand that was next to your body. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“[Y/N] chan, take Iwa-chan's hand~” Tooru teased you. You rolled your eyes. This was fine for you, after all Hajime was your childhood friend.

“No problem.” You replied and then you gently held the hand Iwaizumi was giving you. The ace grabbed the bottle with his free hand and then he spinned it. “Tooru, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi smirked slightly.

“Have you ever been rejected by someone?” The setter gasped. Apparently his best friend very much knew the answer of this question but he wanted him to admit it in front of everyone.

“You piece of-” You and the others suppressed chuckles. “Yes, I have.” Tooru finally admitted. “You're gonna pay for that, Iwa-chan.” Then he spinned the bottle and it landed on Yoko. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” She replied.

“Who do you think is the most handsome person in the room?” The setter asked.

“Hmm...” Yoko took a few seconds to think and then she answered. “Hajime.”

“What?!” Tooru was scandalized. This time you couldn't help laughing. “[Y/N] chan, you agree??”

“Hey, it's not my turn yet.” You replied with amusement.

“Thanks...” Iwaizumi replied shyly, he was a bit embarrassed. Yoko spinned the bottle and it landed on Hanamaki.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He replied.

“Select a person of your choosing and let them slap you across the face.” She smirked. Hanamaki sighed deeply.

“You seem like the kindest person around here so... go ahead.” He stood in front of you.

“That's so mean... Do I have to?” You asked.

“It is the rules.” Yoko chuckled.

“I-I'm sorry in advance-” You raised your free hand and slapped him across the face. Enough to make a sound but not to hurt him.

“Well, that wasn't so bad.” He said.

“Watch him get into it now.” Matsukawa smirked.

“Shut the fuck up, Issei.” He grabbed the bottle and spinned it. “Well, [Y/N], truth or dare?”

“Truth.” You replied instantly. You didn't want to slap more people or **worse**... Your worst fear was really having to kiss someone in the room.

“Who's the last person you hugged?” Takahiro asked.

“Oh, it was Tooru when I came earlier.” You replied. Oh, that was too easy...

“But it's Tooru who hugged you... Hanamaki asked you who _**you**_ hugged.” Issei explained.

“Oh...” You said. You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity when you rememberd who you had hugged out of your own free will recently. “...jima...”

“What?” Amy asked. You said it so lowly no one could've heard. You took a deep breath and finally answered.

“Ushijima.” You finally let out.

“...Huh?” Oikawa's eyes widened. He thought he misheard you, this couldn't be possible. The room was silent for a few seconds.

“Wait, the Ushiwaka we know?” Hanamaki asked.

“Who else? [Y/N] goes to Shiratorizawa.” Matsukawa reminded him.

“Oh, are you guys' relationship like this?” Yoko asked you. Until now you and Iwaizumi had forgotten about the previous dare so you were still holding hands but after hearing Yoko's question the ace let go of your hand. You didn't pay much attention to it though.

“W-What?” You blushed. “N-No, no, w-we're just friends...” You answered.

“What do you mean friends?? How close are you to hug that bastard??” Oikawa asked you.

“I'd never allow Wakatoshi kun to insult you so I won't let you insult him.” You said to the setter with furrowed brows. “W-We're just friends, I hug him like I could hug you.” You explained yourself.

“Fine... Sorry.” He said. You grabbed the bottle and spinned it. “Amy, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She replied and it surprised everyone, including you. You needed a distraction to ease the tension that was in the room.

“I dare you to kiss the cheek of the boy you like the most in the room.” Even though you met her like one hour and a half ago you had a little idea of who she liked.

“Ok.” She replied. The young girl didn't need to stand up since she was sitting next to the boy she liked so she just turned her head and put a small kiss on Oikawa's cheek. You were glad to see he blushed slightly, maybe he could forget about you and Ushijima now.

“Hajime, truth or dare?” Amy asked him after she spinned the bottle.

“Truth.” He replied.

“How many girls have you kissed?” She asked him.

“Two.” Iwaizumi replied. You bit onto your lower lip, you felt a bit embarrassed to be probably the only one in the room who never had their first kiss yet. “Issei.”

“Truth.” Looks like everyone wanted to play it safely now.

“Who's the most annoying person in the room?” Hajime asked.

“Oikawa.” The dark haired young man replied.

“Hey!” You, Yoko and Hanamaki couldn't help chuckling. Tooru was pouting but Amy comforted him.

“[Y/N], truth or dare?” Matsukawa asked you.

“Dare.” You thought you were safe, they all were friendly with you until now...

“Reveal your biggest secret.” Your eyes widened.

“A-About what??” You asked.

“Anything, but something big. Something you don't want people to know.” And just when you started to appreciate Issei...

“A-Alright... But first I want Tooru and Hajime to promise me something-” You said. They exchanged confused glances, they had no idea what was going to be revealed in the next minutes. “Promise me you won't stop talking to me. You can get upset but you won't put an end to our friendship. Promise that.”

“What the hell did you do? I'm getting nervous.” Hajime said.

“I'm too but I'm also very curious so I promise.” Tooru said.

“Hajime?” Hanamaki called him. Everyone was waiting for him to promise. The ace was the only one who knew about your crush on Ushijima so he thought that maybe that was it, you were dating him. But, oh, he was so wrong...

“Fine... I promise.” He finally said. You took a deep breath, it was time now...

“I-I planned to tell you soon anyway like in the next few days but... I guess I can just get it over with now...”

“Come on, spill it!” Amy encouraged you.

“I...” You looked at your friends in the eyes before lowering your head. “I joined the volleyball club.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa's eyes widened when they realized what that meant but Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't move at all. They were just in shock. This couldn't be real. It has literally just been one week since the Interhigh, you were cheering for Seijoh, how could you be in the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa??

“... For how long have you been?” Hajime asked you with a low voice, but it was so cold it felt intimidating.

“W-Wakatoshi asked me to join on sunday but I gave him my answer on monday. M-My first time in the club as the manager was tuesday...”

“You saw Ushiwaka the next day of the Interhigh..?” Tooru asked you.

“Y-You two don't know the whole story, I was mad at him last week and I refused to see him during the Interhigh even though he tried to talk to me. I-I accepted his invitation to go out on sunday because we needed to have an explanation.” You explained yourself.

“Why did you accept his proposal anyway?? I thought you supported us! Traitor!” You frowned in anger when he called you that again but Oikawa couldn't hide his disappointment. “Just how close are you with Ushiwaka for him, the captain, to ask you to become the manager of his volleyball team??”

“She has a crush on him.” Iwaizumi suddenly revealed. Your eyes widened, he betrayed you too.

“H-Hajime!” You yelled at your childhood friend.

“What..?” Tooru was even more shocked than earlier.

“Uh, should we leave them or..?” Yoko whispered to Issei. You couldn't stay here anymore. You got up and headed towards the entrance. You grabbed your coat that was hanged next to the door and messily put on your shoes, thankfully the keys of the door were on the lock so you turned it and left. You were sorry the others had to witness this scene but right now you felt so miserable it was the least of your worries.

“Should I go after her? It's kinda late.” Hanamaki worried.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi got up as well and followed you right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH SHIT. Do you guys want the next chapter right away?? Let me know hehe~  
> Y'all getting on the angst train but bear it for a little, something good is coming >:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the very much appreciated feedback~  
> Here's the chapter in advance :)

“[Y/N]! Stop walking, come back!” Iwaizumi ran after you. It was late and very dark outside, you couldn't go home by yourself. You ignored him and kept walking, you couldn't believe he could betray you like this... but at the same time he also couldn't believe you would do this to him. “Hey, stop-” He finally reached you since he was way faster than you and he grabbed your arm to stop you.

“Don't touch me!” You yelled at him and moved your arm to free yourself from his grip. “You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!”

“How are you mad at me when I should be the one mad at you?!” Hajime argued as well. “You joined the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa two days after we lost the Interhigh!”

“And so what?!” You've had enough. “You knew damn well I was always watching their practices anyway, what's the difference with me actually being part of the club now??”

“So you lied when you said you'd support Seijoh?” Your brows furrowed again.

“No, I did not! Just because I'm part of the club doesn't mean I don't want you to go to nationals anymore, don't mix everything up!”

“How does that even make sense? How can you support me when you've joined his club and you have a crush on him? We're literally rivals.”

“What does me liking Wakatoshi has to do with this?? I'm not the one on the court. The first team who lets the ball touch the floor loses, that's the rules of volleyball.” Your heart ached, you hated this situation and it hurt you deeply. Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes and they soon blurred your vision. “T-The fact that you can doubt my support towards you perhaps means that we aren't really friends... I guess you can call me a _traitor_ too now, right?”

“[Y/N]...-” The ace felt horribly bad when you started crying.

“Why am I not allowed to do what I want?! It's my third and final year in high school and I'm finally having fun and making some friends!” You wiped your tears as you talked. “Do you have any idea what went through my mind since the beginning of the evening?! I thought: Wow, Hajime has so many nice friends... males and females. He's also very popular, a cool looking girl said he was the most handsome boy of the group and you also shared that you've kissed before... And I wasn't jealous at all, it made me happy for you because you **are** a really cool guy and you only deserve amazing things and last week I got very mad at Ushijima because he said that everyone in Seijoh, except Tooru, was **weak**!” Iwaizumi stayed silent and just kept on listening to you. All your words felt like punches to him though. “I-It's true, I want to become friends with everyone in the volleyball club because they're nice people, who even defended me, but there was really no need to be a genius to figure out that I only accepted Wakatoshi's offer because I wanted to be closer to him. I told you one hundred times that I wanted you and Tooru to go to nationals and yet, tonight, you are doubting me. I-I don't know what hurts the most out of that or revealing my secret that I asked you to keep.” You turned around and proceeded to walk away from him again.

“Where are you going? I'm not letting you walk by yourself this late in the night.” He followed you.

“I don't know... But I want to stay away from you.” Iwaizumi felt a sharp pain inside his chest again. “What do you think you're doing?!” You asked him angrily when he grabbed your arm again and started pulling you towards Matsukawa's house.

“I'm calling my mom and we're going home since I'm responsible for you.”

“You're not my dad!” You freed yourself from his grip again. You felt humiliated by his words.

“Then don't act like a fucking child!” Hajime pulled out his phone. “Walk this way.” You sighed deeply and crossed your arms on your chest. He was right though, you had no idea how to get back home so you followed him while he was calling his mom.

When you returned to Issei's house you apologized to him and his friends for the sad scene they had to witness but you totally ignored Oikawa and you kept avoiding Iwaizumi as well. You waited in silence for his mother and you didn't speak a single word. You were mad at them both, you expected a little more comprehension from your two closest friends. Tonight was awful and you just wanted to go to sleep now.

_**Vzzzz! Vzzzz!** _

You got startled when your phone started vibrating in your pocket suddenly. Who could it be?? You looked at the screen and your eyes widened when you saw Ushijima's name appear. It was almost 11pm, why was he calling you so late in the night?

“H-Hello?” You answered anyway.

“It's me. Am I bothering you?” He asked.

“N-No, I'm just surprised... You usually don't call me when it's this late...” You got up and headed outside when you suddenly noticed curious stares in your direction from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Until now you were seated on the stairs in front of the entrance door and the others returned to the living room, you didn't want to be with them.

“Yesterday you told me that you were going out with your friends so I... I thought you were at home and I wanted to hear your voice.” You started blushing. Ah, you rememberd the super ace had asked you if you had plans for the weekend and you told him that you did.

“Yeah, I... I'm still there but I'm about to go home soon.” You explained.

“I see. I hope you had a good time anyway.” You brought your hand to your face, hearing that made you cry again.

“N-No, it was awful...” You cried quietly on the phone.

“What happened? Are you safe?” Ushijima worried. “It's late but I can still help you. Are you at a dangerous place? Should I call the authorities?” You let out a small giggle. It kinda warmed your heart the way he worried for you. “[Y/N]?”

“No, don't worry, it's okay... I mean, I'm not in danger physically or something like that.” You wiped your tears away with your free hand.

“That still doesn't reassure me, what happened?”

“I... I told Iwaizumi and Oikawa that I joined the volleyball club... and they reacted very badly.” You explained.

“I'm sorry. I know they're important for you.” He understood and it felt so good to be understood at the moment.

“W-Wakatoshi kun, I... I want to see you.” You confessed to him.

“R-Right now?” He got flustered. “It's a bit late.”

“No, no. Sorry, I-I meant... is tomorrow okay?” You asked him.

“Ah, if you want to go somewhere I'll have to call our driver in the morning, I'm not sure if he will be available this sunday too but I'll let you know-”

“No, I don't want to trouble you, I'm sorry. I meant, I can come to school to see you. Is that okay?”

“There's no problem on my side.” He replied.

“Thank you...” You replied, relieved.

“Where are you right now? I can't see you but I recognize that you're crying.”

“I-It's okay, it just felt good to hear your voice. I-I'm really glad you called me.” You said. “I'm still at their friend's house. We're waiting for Hajime's mom to come pick us up. The evening got ruined because of our argument...”

  
  


While you were on phone with the super ace Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still spying on you from the window inside Matsukawa's house. They had their eyes on you but they couldn't listen to anything of your convo.

“You two are pathetic.” Hanamaki said to them.

“You think she's on phone with Ushiwaka?” Yoko asked.

“Obviously.” Amy replied. “I know what a girl's face looks like when she's speaking to someone she loves.”

“How could this happen... Where did we go wrong, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked him.

“The fuck do I know??” Hajime replied.

“Well, I have an idea! You should've _told_ her before she got too close to the enemy!” the setter scolded him.

“She's mad at you for calling her a traitor and you keep doing that, you're really a piece of shit.” Iwaizumi told him.

“I'm not the one who betrayed her secret-”

“Do you wanna go motherfucker?!”

“Wah! Don't ruin Tooru's face!” Amy yelled.

“Oh my God...” Yoko sighed deeply.

“Hey, you two! If you wanna beat on each other do it outside my house.” Matsukawa separated them.

“Still, I can't believe you were aware of her feelings and you just kept yours to yourself. I mean, literally everyone here can read on your face how you truly feel about her.” Hanamaki said.

“Oh, she's crying...” Yoko said after approaching the window as well.

“I feel so bad!” Tooru whined. “But why did she get so close to them?! We should've convinced her harder to come to Aoba Johsai!”

“As if that would've changed something...” Hajime said. “She didn't get an interest in volleyball after watching us play, she had noticed Ushiwaka in middle school already when he was part of the junior team of Shiratorizawa.”

“Ugh, I hate him so much.” Tooru complained.

“A car just stopped in front of the house, I think it's your mom.” Amy said while she was spying with Yoko as well.

While Iwaizumi was saying bye to his friends you ended your call with Ushijima and then you climbed in the car. Hajime's mom thought something was wrong when she saw you outside on your own and also you weren't smiling but you pretended that you were very tired and that you needed to sleep. The ace got into the car as well and you two ignored each other to not argue in the car. When you made it home you quickly said goodnight after thanking Mrs. Iwaizumi and then you ran home.

The night went incredibly bad but at least one thing, now you weren't anxious anymore about telling your friends that you joined the volleyball club.

  
  


\---

  
  


After getting off your bus you walked towards the gates of the Shiratorizawa academy. Usually students who didn't have a dorm weren't allowed on the school grounds when it wasn't within class hours but you doubted that anybody would be looking for you and even if in case you get caught you could still go somewhere else with Ushijima.

“ _I just arrived at the gates._ ” You texted the super ace to warn him.

“I'm going out.” Ushijima said to Tendou after reading your message.

“What? Where?” The middle blocker was surprised.

“[Y/N] wanted to see me, she's here.” He replied.

“Oho? I see... Say hi for me then.” Tendou smirked.

You waited for him next to the dorms building, you were a bit anxious but those feelings immediately went away when you finally saw Ushijima's friendly expression on his face for you.

“Hi-” He didn't have time to greet you properly that you jumped into his arms. The super ace hugged you back since you seemed to need it. He didn't like that you were feeling bad.

“H-Hey... sorry.” You released him and took a step back.

“It's ok, it feels good when you hug me.” Ushijima smiled at you and you blushed. That was such an embarrassing thing to say out loud. “Come. Let's take a walk and you can tell me what happened.” You deeply appreciated how comforting he was being, it really warmed your heart.

You didn't stay on the school grounds after all. You and Ushijima had crossed the streets facing the academy and you decided to walk towards the hills.

“The evening had started out very nicely. We went to one of Hajime's friends house and Oikawa was there along other people. We were seven in total and they were all very kind. It was nice to meet them.” You started to explain to the super ace how your night went. “The last time I had seen them was during the Interhigh and it was hard to cheer Hajime up after his loss... I accepted his invitation because I truly wanted to keep doing that and of course make Oikawa feel better as well.”

“You're a very kind person.” Ushijima said to you and you smiled a bit sadly.

“Thanks for saying that, Wakatoshi kun...” You sighed. “Anyway, we listened to music, we ate together too and I spoke a bit to his friends to know more about them. It was all going very well and then Oikawa suggested to play spin the bottle-” The super ace's eyebrows furrowed a little.

“You kissed boys?” Your eyes widened.

“W-What?? No! Absolutely not! We played truth or dare.” You explained.

“Oh... I played spin the bottle as well one time and a girl kissed me-”

“Huh..?” You were the one surprised this time. “Y-You... kissed a girl while playing? Did you like her?” You were curious.

“I had never spoken to her before. It was last summer and some of the others were there as well.” He meant his friends from school.

“A-And you accepted?”

“It was the rules of the game.” You were flabbergasted.

“Have you ever... kissed a girl that you liked before?” You kept asking him questions since he replied to each of them.

“I never really liked a girl.” Ushijima said. “That was my only kiss.”

“Oh, okay...” You didn't really like that.

“...Have you?” (Oh, fuck...) You thought.

“Well, i-if we're being completely honest... No, I haven't.” You answered.

“You haven't liked a boy before or you haven't kissed?” He raised one eyebrow.

“B-Both...” You admitted quietly.

“Why?”

“I-I don't know, it's a bit embarrassing...” You said. “Boys haven't really been very nice to me... There's only Hajime but I consider him like my cousin. We've known each other since we were children.” You explained.

“There's Oikawa too.” Ushijima wanted to understand this relationship between you and the two boys from Seijoh.

“Tooru wasn't my friend in middle school, he was just a classmate and he was part of those boys that weren't nice to me.” You explained. “He stopped when I cried in front of him and then I think Hajime spoke to him as well. Our friendship started a bit towards the end during our final year at Kitagawa First.” You let out a small sigh. “But as I said to you in the past, he apologized to me and since then he's nice... Well, nice only when I don't mention my school or you around him...”

“You talk about me with them?” Ushijima was surprised.

“O-Only a few times...” A small blush had crept on your cheeks. “I wish I could do it more but... I'm sorry, I don't know how to put this nicely, they hate you...”

“It's alright, I don't mind. I know that it's the constant reminder of their own weakness when they see me that they truly hate and not my person. Oh well, they could hate my person too after all...” You let out a small chuckle, you couldn't help it.

“Sorry, sometimes you're just so confident you could pass as an arrogant guy but I find it kinda cute...” You said. “I wish I was more confident too.”

“I don't understand why you're not. You always put yourself down even though you have results that put you on top. You **are** the best in our school just like I'm the best in volleyball in the Miyagi Prefecture. It's not arrogance, it's facts.” You bit onto your lower lip to try to suppress a smile, that made you happy but you didn't want to show it too much.

“You always praise me and I'm not used to that from people my age... Usually, it's the teachers, my parents or other students' parents but I feel something different when it's you...” You said. “Thank you, Wakatoshi kun.” You turned your head and smiled at him. “A-Anyway I was just trying to say that I haven't had my first kiss yet because the occasion just never came. I'm not judging you at all but I don't want my first kiss to be with a stranger over a game... I-It's a bit stupid but if possible I want it to be with someone I like or at least someone who likes me.”

“It's not stupid if it's important to you. I didn't care about playing the game because my first kiss just didn't feel important to me back then... Though if I had known I think I would've kept it for someone important too.” You hadn't realized who he was talking about.

“It's okay, don't regret it. It's just a kiss after all, I'm sure you'll share many more with someone who will be happy to date you one day.” You said while gently patting his back to comfort him.

“Many more...” He repeated slowly. “Yes, I hope so.”

“With all our questions I forgot to tell you how the night ended hehe... But thanks to you I already feel much better.” You smiled. “Come.” You saw a bench and you decided to sit on it. The super ace joined you and sat next to you. “So, anyway we were playing truth or dare and at first it was going well, then I had a question and I had to answer who was the last person that I hugged... And it was you... Oikawa didn't like it.”

“I understand he doesn't like me but is it normal for him to decide who you can and cannot hug?” Ushijima asked.

“No, of course not. And he will never decide it.” You said. “They were surprised that we were close enough to hug but I explained to them that we were friends and I could hug you just like I hug them.”

“Is that where things went wrong?” The super ace asked you.

“No, unfortunately not... A few rounds had passed then it was my turn again and this time I picked dare I don't know why...” You said. “Hajime's friend dared me to reveal my biggest secret to them.” You took a deep breath. “And my biggest secret was _that_... being part of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club.”

“How did they react?”

“So, so badly...” You replied. “Tooru started yelling at me and then Hajime was mad too when he learned that I had accepted your offer only two days after the Interhigh... And then Hajime revealed another one of my secrets that I had only told him and he promised me he would keep it...”

“What was it?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-I'm sorry but I can't tell you... yet. I'm not ready.” You said and he understood. “I felt so betrayed by Hajime that I left the house but he ran after me... It was late and I was far away from home, he couldn't let me wander on my own in the streets.” Ushijima put his arm over your shoulders and brought you a bit closer to him when he noticed your sad expression. Your head was lowered but he saw your face and he knew that expression, he had seen it already in the past and he hated it. “I-I'm sorry, it's so stupid. I can't believe I feel like crying over it again... It's just... Their words were so harsh, I know Oikawa but even Iwaizumi... he doubted my support for him... After everything that I've done... How can he doubt it??”

“I'm sorry you're in the middle of this. They shouldn't be mad against you, if they want to hate me it's fine but I don't like that you're suffering because of our rivalry.”

“Right??” You said as you wiped the small tears that appeard in the corner of your eyes. “This doesn't concern me. Why am I not allowed to be friends with you because they don't like you?”

“It is unfair... I do hope you will remain friends with me though.” Ushijima smiled at you.

“Thank you for understanding...” You said with relief. “And also you can be sure I'll keep talking to you as long as it pleases me!”

“That makes me happy.” The super ace said. “I like you.” Your eyebrows raised a little in surprise and you blushed.

“I-I like you too...” You said shyly. Suddenly you realized you were a bit squeezed against the side of his body and that flustered you even more... but you didn't want to move away. You really liked being so close to him. He made you comfortable. “...H-Hajime texted me all night and this morning too but I didn't reply... What do you think I should do?”

“I know... how frustrating it is when we want to explain ourselves to you but you ignore us... So, if I put myself in his shoes I think you should at least listen to what he has to say.” Ushijima suggested you. You sighed.

“Ugh, I think you're right...” You said.

“Why don't you want to talk to him?”

“I'm afraid of what he's going to say... I-I don't know... I just want him or Tooru for that matter, to leave me out of this feud between you guys...”

“Then you should tell him that.” You smiled slightly.

“That's actually not a bad advice. Thanks.” You said to him.

“Do you feel better?” The super ace asked you after some time where you both stayed silent.

“I do.” You replied with honesty. “I'm really glad I can talk to you. I-I've shared so much with you already, you just make me feel comfortable.” You confessed.

“I'm glad I can be that person to you.” You blushed, he was still holding you so closely to him.

“So, what about you? Did you do anything fun yesterday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't rest yet lmao we're still on the angst train.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> You guys are leaving me so many kudos, it's the first time one of my fics had reached kudos so quickly in such a short amount of time! Thanks a lot for that <3  
> Also one comment made me so happy, AliceJr who said that she used to find Ushijima boring but after reading my work she likes him now, those are my favorite type of comments hehe.  
> Enjoy the new angsty chapter HAHA

“You went to see him again, didn't you?”

You were surprised to find Iwaizumi sitting on the small step in front of your entrance door. What was he doing there and for how long??

“Please move out of the way.” You asked of him as you approached. Hajime stood up and took a step to the left.

“You didn't reply.”

“Am I supposed to report to you about every single thing that I do in my life?? You're not my dad.” You retorted as you searched for your keys inside your bag.

“You've been avoiding all my texts and calls.”

“Because I'm mad at you in case you forgot.”

“I'm mad at you too.”

“Then what are you doing here?!” You were losing your patience.

“We need to talk-”

“Oh, now you want to talk?? After revealing my secret to everyone and accusing me of fake supporting you?? You want to talk now?” You sighed deeply. “I spent a good afternoon, now please don't ruin another night for me, yesterday was enough.” You said as you finally managed to unlock your door, your hands were shaking.

“Alright, I'm fucking sorry, ok??” Hajime followed you inside your house anyway.

“Oh, that sounds _so_ sincere.” You were being sarcastic.

“What do I need to do to be forgiven??”

“Realize what you've done!”

“Maybe you need to realize what you've done as well. You were nervous about telling us because you knew that what you were doing was wrong.”

“Ok, let me clear one thing. I don't regret joining the volleyball club at all and if I was nervous it was because I was caring for you and Oikawa! I know you both hate Wakatoshi and I didn't want to be called a traitor again because despite joking about it it actually hurts me!”

“I never called you that, he does.” Hajime defended himself.

“But you revealed that I liked Wakatoshi in front of him because you knew it would piss him off. You knew what his reaction was going to be.” Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes again, everything hurt. “Please, leave.” You said in a high pitched voice, your throat felt constricted.

“[Y/N]...-” He hated himself for making you cry again, this is the last thing he wanted. Iwaizumi approached you fastly and wrapped his arms around you.

“I-I never would've expected you, out of all people, to do such a petty thing to hurt me. I told you both I would've been okay if you were to get upset but going _that_ far... I-I can't forgive you.” You freed yourself from his grip and took a step back.

“So what? That's it?? You're gonna put an end to our friendship because I let my emotions take control of me? Because I fucked up and I regret it?!”

“Do you not realize how abnormal this is?? I have nothing to do between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa's rivalry. It's not me who's on the court, it's not my fault you could never stop Ushijima and never go to nationals!” Iwaizumi lowered his head.

“... Right.” He said quietly. “I was so stupid. You never got an interest in volleyball after watching us play. You never looked at me play the way you look at Ushiwaka when we're on the court. Despite everything you say your heart was always with Shiratorizawa.”

“You're so wr-”

_**Slam!** _

You sighed deeply. Iwaizumi left your house and slammed the door behind him. You locked the door behind him and then you climbed up the stairs to go to your bedroom. When you saw your bed you put your bag down and then you dropped on it. You closed your eyes and cried hard.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day you went to school and you decided to stop thinking about other people's feelings. For once you were going to think of you. Being part of the volleyball club was making you happy and you realized it was a bit unfair to accept the role of manager while cheering for another team so from now on you would bring your entire support to the Shiratorizawa team. It was your role as the new manager of the volleyball club.

“[Y/N], good morning.” Ushijima approached and greeted you. You were still lost in your thoughts despite trying really hard to not think about what happened on saturday but this situation affected you a lot.

“Oh-” You were seated by the window at your desk, waiting for the teacher, and looking outside. “Hey...” You smiled slightly.

“Are you okay? You don't seem well.” The super ace asked you while he sat on the desk next to yours. You shrugged.

“I'll be okay, don't worry.” You lowered your head. “Hajime was waiting for me to talk when I returned home and... it went bad again but I don't want to talk about it.” You explained. “By the way I wanted to thank you again for hanging out with me yesterday. It was nice, you cheered me up.”

“I was useless if you're still sad today.” You shaked your head.

“No, don't think that. You're the only good thing that happened to me during this weekend and mostly the only thing I wanna think about. Had it not been for you I would still torture my mind with the events of saturday night, so really thank you.” You smiled at him.

“You're very kind. I want you to be bright again like you are usually-”

“W-Wakatoshi kun..?” Your face turned red when he suddenly put his hand on yours on your desk. Ushijima followed your glance with his own eyes and when he realized he immediately brought his hand back to himself. He did it unconsciously, he didn't even realize he had taken your hand.

“I-I apologize, I-I don't know what took over me...” The super ace instantly blushed as well.

“I-It's okay, you didn't harm me. I-I just didn't expect it...” You stuttered. “I-It didn't feel bad...-”

“Good morning, Ushijima san~” The irritating cheerleader was back.

“Good morning.” He replied back to Mei because he was polite. She put her well manicured hand on his shoulder and when Ushijima noticed you staring weirdly at it he moved a bit to the side so she could stop touching him. “You're not gonna greet [Y/N]?” You were surprised he asked her that.

“Who?” Mei asked. She turned her head and acknowledged your presence. “I thought you told me to stay away from her.”

“I also told you to apologize to her and you didn't do it.” He reminded her and raised one eyebrow.

“Why are we talking about her anyway? I'm more interested in us two~” You rolled your eyes and turned your head to stare by the window again. You didn't want to see this and you weren't interested in the slightest.

“I already told you she's a friend of mine and if you won't apologize to her then I want nothing to do with you. Now please, leave us.” You couldn't help listening and your lips curved though Ushijima or Mei couldn't see your face because you were still staring by the window.

“Tsk.” Mei clicked her tongue and walked away to go to her desk.

“[Y/N]?” He called you.

“Yes, Wakatoshi kun?” You turned your head and smiled at him. You were very moved he defended you again.

“I will do everything to make you feel better today.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise and you blushed. The teacher wasn't here yet and most of the students were in the hallway, you reached for the super ace's hand on his desk and gently held it.

“I'm counting on you.” You said happily.

  
  


\---

  
  


“God, it's a good thing I'm already passionate about volleyball because there's so much rules to learn.” You sighed after you raised your head from the manual your were reading.

“You'll get the gist of it soon enough, I'm sure. You just haven't been paying attention to the signs the referees do because you didn't need to know about them before.” Tendou reassured you. “And it's just a book, I'm pretty sure you learned all our school books by heart so you can do it.”

“Stop making fun of me.” You pouted slightly.

“Imagine you have an exam and the dead line is this saturday.”

“That's actually not a bad advice, thanks Satori kun.” You smiled at him. “I need to know everything in this manual by heart for the nationals this weekend. I can do it!” You were fired up.

“Everything?” His eyes widened. “No need to go that far, this stuff probably won't even come up-” He pointed to the page in your manual with his finger.

“Oh my God, Satori kun your fingers are all bruised!” You noticed.

“I need to bandage them for my blocks otherwise my fingers will tear off.” He explained to you.

“But you're clearly doing it wrong, at this point your fingers will tear off for simply using a pencil. Sit down and wait for me-” You closed your manual and got up from the bench you were sitting on. The middle blocker was curious about what you were doing during practice, his teammates were playing against some students from college since they couldn't practice with other teams in high school from Miyagi. They were practicing blocks against them. Tendou took your seat and waited for you to come back. He had no idea where you had gone to though.

“What are you doing with the first aid kit, [Y/N] chan?” He asked you when you came back.

“I have to take care of your fingers, I can't let you play like that.” You said as you kneeled in front of him and opened the kit. “There's no way they don't hurt you.” You said as you proceeded to examine his fingers first.

“Well... sometimes I do feel a tingle.” He admitted and you shaked your head.

“What are they doing? Did Tendou hurt himself?” Semi asked to Reon who shrugged as a reply.

“Focus on the game. Whatever happened to him she's taking care of it.”

“See?” You asked to Tendou after you re-did his bandages. “You don't need to wrap them up so tightly. My bandage won't fall off and your fingers will thank me later.”

“It does feel better...” The middle blocker noticed. “I need to check with a block now.”

“Well, come on. Go out there and tell me if it's okay.” You two got up and then Tendou went on the court.

“Did you injure yourself?” Ushijima asked him.

“Not really, but my fingers were bruised because of how tightly I wrap them in bandages, for my blocks, and [Y/N] chan worried about it.” He explained to his best friend. “She did it herself and now I'll check if I can still block properly.”

Tendou stood in front of the net and waited for a spiker to send the ball his way so he could block it. They were just practicing anyway so it was fine. The red haired boy blocked a few balls and then you saw him turn towards your direction and give you thumbs up. Apparently it was fine. You made an OK sign with your hand and smiled.

Finally they were going to play a normal match so you sat back on the bench to watch them. You knew that coach Washijo was waiting on your report for each player and you weren't going to disappoint. You actually wanted to get this team stronger and you wanted to help as much as you could, that was the least you could do to repay all of them back for accepting you in the club. You pulled out your huge notebook that you had bought especially for the club and you started taking notes as you watched your team play.

You've been watching your classmates play for more than two years now so you knew them but you were really impressed by your kouhais, especially the first year, Goshiki Tsutomu. In his personality he was very different from Ushijima but on the court they were similar. You were certain he would turn out to become a great player later. There was also the second year setter, Shirabu Kenjirou, he was very quiet but smart. He was definitely as skilled as Semi as a setter but he wasn't on Oikawa's level yet. He was very good at handling messed up receives though, that was a great point. The team could truly rely on him.

Everyone at Shiratorizawa was very skilled, there was zero doubt about it.

  
  


\---

  
  


_In another school, during practice as well..._

“Oh God, what are they fighting about again?” Kindaichi asked.

“Oikawa senpai yelled at Iwaizumi senpai for missing his spike but then he yelled at him because he said his set was shitty.” Kunimi replied.

“I'm used to them fighting but that's the first time it goes this far...” He frowned slightly. “Ah, crap. The coach is looking at them, he's gonna send them home if they continue to yell. I wonder what happened between them...”

“I don't really care...”

“Oi! You both stop!” Matsukawa separated them by putting his hands on their shoulders. “Coach Irihata is watching. I know what's bothering you two but deal with it after practice.”

“I'm not in the mood for this shit anyway-” Hajime removed Issei's hand aggressively and then he grabbed his stuff and left. They all sighed deeply.

“I'm taking the issue with [Y/N] didn't get solved, huh?” Hanamaki asked Tooru.

“She's ignoring all our texts and calls, Iwa-chan fought with her again yesterday...” The setter explained.

“He shouldn't let this affect him during practice though, he's our ace.” Matsukawa said. “Kyoutani, come here!” The second year groaned lowly before walking on the court to spike some of Oikawa's tosses.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Great game, guys.” You encouraged them as you distributed bottles of water to everyone. Of course, they had won all of their sets against the players from college.

“Thank you.” Ushijima smiled at you.

“No problem.” You smiled back shyly before giving them towels as well.

“[Y/N] senpai!” Goshiki called out to you with excitement before you could hand him a water bottle. “Did you watch us properly? Do you have any advice? What do you think of my game today??” His enthusiam was contagious. Since you were in the club you and the first year talked about your common interest for the super ace and so he trusted your judgement because just like him you recognized a good volleyball player's stats. Even if you often said that you weren't a professional your knowledge on volleyball was still impressive for it to be praised by the players in the team.

“Hm, I did!” You replied to him. “Your spikes are powerful! Keep working hard, I'm sure you will become this team's ace one day.” You smiled at him.

“You're talking about the point I scored at the end of the fourth set, hmm?” You nodded. “Indeed, it was powerful!” Everyone was so confident in this team, you found it adorable. It really contrasted with your own personality.

“I noticed you saved a few receives as well, you're very talented.” You kept praising him. The first year had stars in his eyes, you could tell he was really moved by what you were telling him.

“Ushijima senpai, did you hear??” Goshiki turned to the super ace.

“Yes, I agree with what [Y/N] said.”

“I will become the ace very soon!” He put his hands on his hips and striked a proud pose.

“I'll look forward to it.” Ushijima replied. You smiled at him, that was nice of him to say to encourage the first year.

You thanked the students from college with everyone else and then you proceeded to clean up the gym before leaving. Your work today was done. In the lockers room you were about to change clothes but then you rememberd that Iwaizumi knew that you were part of the club now so you didn't need to hide your uniform from him anymore like last week. You grabbed your stuff in your locker and then you headed towards the exit.

“Oh, were you waiting for me?” You asked Ushijima when you left the gym.

“Of course.” He replied. You almost forgot it was you two's thing now, him walking you to your bus stop. “The uniform looks good on you.” The super ace smiled at you.

“Wh- don't be ridiculous...” You blushed lightly and brought your hand to your nose out of embarrassment.

“See you tomorrow, [Y/N] chan~!” Tendou waved at you, Reon and Goshiki who were standing next to him said bye as well.

“Goodnight.” You said in a friendly way to the three of them before processing to walk away with Ushijima.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked you as you walked.

“Yes, thanks to you and everyone else.” You replied. “Being a part of the club is really making me happy.” You smiled.

“I'm glad. I'm also happy we can spend more time together, it's the main reason I asked you to join the club.” You bit onto your lower lip. Suddenly you let out a surprised gasp when your phone started ringing.

“I-I'm sorry-” You said as you pulled out your phone and checked who it was. The smile you had on your face faded away when you read your childhood friend's name on the screen. “I-It's Hajime...” You said lowly.

“Why aren't you answering him?” Ushijima asked you.

“Because he's making me sad and I don't want to argue again...” When your phone stopped ringing you turned it off. “I-I didn't tell you everything this morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday, when we argued with Hajime... I-I didn't get the chance to tell him everything I wanted to say to him like you advised me on sunday when we saw each other...” You said. “The conversation quickly took an odd turn, he didn't say it clearly but I could tell it was bothering him that I went to see you. I didn't even tell him, he guessed it. And then he said I was lying again when I used to say to him that despite being in Shiratorizawa I supported Seijoh and I wanted him and Tooru to go to nationals so I-I got angry... I yelled at Hajime everything I reproached to him and then I told him it wasn't my fault that he could never beat you and go to nationals...” You explained. You didn't realize you were teary-eyed. “H-Hajime got very quiet and before leaving he said that I never truly supported him, I always supported you-” You started sobbing and Ushijima stopped walking. He approached you and brought you against his torso, the super ace wrapped his arms around your back and rubbed it in comfort.

“I don't want you to cry.” He said.

“I-I don't think me and Hajime are friends anymore...” You gripped Ushijima's jacket in your hands, you didn't want to let go.

“ **What's going on here?** ” You turned your head and saw Mei standing a few meters away from you and Ushijima. Behind her stood Semi and Kagome as well. You let go of the super ace and wiped your tears away with your fingers.

“T-Thank you for trying to comfort me today, Wakatoshi kun. Sorry, I'm gonna catch my bus before it's too late.” You started running away before he could talk or stop you.

“What happened?” Semi asked after the three of them approached Ushijima.

“Was she crying?” Kagome asked.

“How pathetic. Was this how she was hoping to seduce you?” The cheerleader asked to the super ace. Ushijima turned his head and glared at her. Mei got so intimidated she didn't dare to say another word. He thought quickly and then he decided to run after you anyway, it was a bit late and he was worried. When he reached the street of your bus stop he saw the vehicle there and you climbing in it from afar so at least he was reassured you could catch it.

“ _I saw you taking your bus but please call me when you make it home._ ” Ushijima texted you.

  
  


\---

  
  


Your tears wouldn't stop from falling down, you sat at the very back of the bus and hoped everyone would ignore you and leave you alone. Thankfully that's what they did and finally you made it home.

Iwaizumi wasn't waiting for you this time, you unlocked your door and went inside your house. You didn't have the heart to do anything. You didn't want to change, you didn't want to eat and worse, you didn't want to study. You climbed the stairs and when you made it to your room you turned the lights on. When Iwaizumi finally saw the lights in your house from his bedroom he approached the window in hopes to see you.

Your eyes met and you froze for a few seconds.

You could read on his expression that he got startled as well but then when he traveled his gaze on your body you closed the window and pulled on the curtains to block his view. This time it was done, he saw your uniform. The same white and purple tracksuit that everyone in the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa wore.

You dropped on your bed and closed your eyes. Once again you cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a hell week for poor reader chan T_T


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't a fan of the last chapter so I'm giving you this one earlier than planned~

For the first time in your life you called in sick to not go to school. This has never happened in the past, you always went to class, sick or not. But this time you weren't strong enough, you didn't feel like smiling and interacting with the others. This situation with Iwaizumi was breaking your heart and hurting you deeply. Also you got into an embarrassing situation yesterday, other people had catched you hugging Ushijima and crying against his chest, you didn't want to deal with all the rumors that Mei probably already spread.

You didn't have the courage to turn on your phone during the night but you did it in the morning to call school. All the texts from Hajime and Tooru made you nervous but in the lots you saw you also had a few from Ushijima... You felt bad, you forgot to tell him you were okay (well, as much as you could be), he probably worried for you all night.

“ _I'm so sorry for ignoring your text yesterday and probably worrying you, I let my phone turned off. I'm okay._ ” You texted the super ace around noon. Thirty minutes later he replied to you and your heart skipped a beat in your chest.

“ _I miss you._ ”

You felt like crying again, you really wanted to see him as well. You knew he was probably the only person who could cheer you up but you didn't want to see him at school with everyone else around.

“ _I miss you too._ ” You replied.

“ _I'll call you tonight after practice._ ” You smiled slighty. Your first smile since yesterday... You couldn't wait.

  
  


\---

  
  


“So? Are you fired from the team?” Issei asked.

“You wish.” Hajime replied. “No, coach said he'll let it slide this time because it's the first time I behaved like this but next time, yeah, I'm fired.”

“You have it so easy.” Takahiro teased.

The Seijoh players left the locker room and went on the court for their practice. Iwaizumi knew that the issue with you was personal, he couldn't bring his problems to the court, especially if he aimed for the nationals.

  
  


When their practice was done it's Oikawa who spoke to him this time.

“What are you gonna do with [Y/N]?” The setter asked his best friend.

“What do you want me to do? She's been ignoring me since saturday. I hate this situation too but I'm gonna leave her alone now. I tried reaching to her multiple times, if she wants to fix the situation she is the one who has to come to me now.” The ace explained.

“For once I agree with you, you can't keep chasing after her. You did everything you could.” Tooru said.

“You should've seen her face yesterday... When I saw her from the window in my bedroom, wearing the Shiratorizawa tracksuit... It looked like she saw a ghost.” He let out a small dry chuckle. “Though I probably looked like that too.” Hajime sighed deeply. “Oikawa, be honest with me-” He said after he faced the setter in the locker room. “Am I in the wrong?”

“As much as I hate the fact that she became the manager of the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa, our number one enemies... maybe we shouldn't have acted like we did...” He admitted in mumbles. “Also I don't know why you just dropped that she liked Ushiwaka, that was unnecessary...”

“It just pissed me off.” Iwaizumi admitted. “I guess she was right, I was indeed being petty... I wanted to betray her like she betrayed me...”

“That's vile but understandable... I still think you should've told her that you like her though, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said.

“What is that gonna change in our situation? She likes someone else and the worst is that he probably fucking likes her too since he asked her to join the club. I don't know much about Ushiwaka but I know he's a volleyball freak, I doubt he's like you and the type to ask girls out.”

“What do you mean like me?!” The setter pouted. Hajime rolled his eyes as he closed his locker.

“See you tomorrow.” He said before leaving.

  
  


When Iwaizumi came home and went to his bedroom he saw some lights in your house and he wondered if you got home earlier. Since the Shiratorizawa academy was farther than Aoba Johsai's from you two's houses he usually made it home earlier than you. He didn't dwell on it too much and decided to ignore it. He checked his phone in hopes to see a message from you but there was none. He put it to charge and then he decided to do his homework like usual.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was 6:30pm currently, that was the time around when volleyball practice ended so you knew that Ushijima was gonna call you soon. You were a bit nervous, you wondered if he was disappointed in you or worried. You also wondered if you put yourself in trouble for not attending the club practice. You never missed a school day, you hated this situation.

You gasped when suddenly your phone started ringing, you were lost in your thoughts until now.

“It's me.” Ushijima said when you picked up.

“Hey...” You replied with a low voice. Phone calls always made you nervous but in the situation you were in right now it was worse.

“How are you?” He asked because he was genuinely worried.

“Physically, good...” You replied. “Mentally, not so good...”

“[Y/N], do you want me to speak to Iwaizumi and Oikawa?” Your eyes widened.

“W-What..?” You let out, you were confused.

“You're not feeling well because of the situation with them, right?”

“Yes...”

“Then allow me to speak to them.” He said.

“W-Why would you do that..?”

“Because I want to help you.”

“I-I don't think it's a good idea, they don't like you...” You said. “B-But I appreciate you wanting to help me. I... Your text earlier made me happy.”

“I was sincere.”

“I know you were.”

“Will you come back to school tomorrow?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-It's too soon, I'll come back on thursday.” You said. “We only have class in the morning tomorrow so I won't be missing much anyway.”

“You're missing practice though.”

“I-I know and I'm very sorry but-” You started crying on phone. “Everytime I think about my fight with Hajime, it still hurts.” You sniffled and wiped your tears. “I-I'm sorry for bothering you with this Wakatoshi, I-I'm gonna hang up.” You didn't wait to hear his reply, you immediately hung up and put your phone down.

  
  


The super ace stared at his phone screen and sighed deeply. He searched for a contact in his list and then he brought his phone to his ear again.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it's Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Ushi...- Ushiwaka?!” Oikawa's eyes widened in shock. “How did you get this number??”

“You gave it to me yourself two years ago.” Ushijima reminded him.

“Whatever, I don't wanna speak to you-”

“This is about [Y/N].” He said before the setter could hang up on him.

“[Y/N]...chan? What happened with her??” He worried.

“She didn't come to school today because she was too sad about what happened with Iwaizumi.” The super ace explained.

“She missed school?! [Y/N] chan??” Tooru knew something was very wrong then, you never missed school, ever. “Wait, how do you know what happened?”

“She told me about the party on saturday and also about her fight with Iwaizumi on sunday.” He explained. “Yesterday I thought she was doing better but after practice she told me she was very sad to not be friends with him anymore and then she cried. I just spoke to her before calling you and she told me she wasn't going to come to school tomorrow either.”

“Tsk...” Oikawa was frustrated, he hated this as well.

“She didn't want me to speak to you or Iwaizumi but I want to help her get better. What are you going to do about this situation?”

“Don't talk to me as if you're lecturing me!” He groaned. “...What can I do anyway? She's ignoring all of our texts and calls.” Oikawa said.

“I know-” The setter frowned. You were sharing everything with Ushijima and he disliked it... “I'll talk to her about it so you three can finally have a conversation.”

“Alright then. I'll wait for her message.” Oikawa said. “Can I hang up now?”

“Yes.” He didn't need to be told twice, without saying bye or thanks Tooru ended the call.

It was time for dinner so Ushijima decided he would call you later in the night, around 8pm perhaps.

  
  


\---

  
  


When Ushijima called you a second time he told you that he had called Oikawa after his conversation with you. You didn't know what to think about it. You were surprised of course he did it anyway after he asked your opinion about it and you told him it would be a bad idea, but at the same time the super ace wanted to make things better and you wanted the situation to get solved as well so maybe you needed to make an effort.

You weren't naive, you knew that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were waiting on a reply from you and the cards were in your hands now if you wanted to make things better. They messaged you for four days and you left them on read, it was time to seize your courage and reply.

On wednesday you didn't go to school like you told Ushijima the day before. You knew that everyone was free in the afternoon so at 1pm you texted Iwaizumi first. He was probably practicing so you didn't expect an answer right away but at least he would see your message.

“ _Hey, I want to talk._ ” You simply said. You found that a bit cold so you decided to send another one. “ _Sorry for ignoring all your texts and calls._ ”

One hour later Iwaizumi replied, probably in the middle of a break during practice.

“ _Can I come to your place? I'm leaving the gym at 4pm._ ” He replied. Before you could reply he added: “ _Oikawa wants to come as well._ ” You sighed. You preferred to be alone with Hajime but you needed to speak to Tooru too anyway so you accepted.

“ _Okay._ ” For a second it crossed your mind to bring Ushijima too but finally you quickly dropped the idea, there was a slight chance of them arguing/fighting and you really wanted to avoid that.

  
  


At 4:37pm the doorbell rang. You took a deep breath as you walked towards the entrance.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa greeted you after you opened the door. Your heart was racing in your chest, you were really nervous.

“Hi.” You replied back in a neutral tone, you moved to the side to let them in and then you closed the door. You three went in your living room and you gestured them to get installed on the couch. “Do you... wanna drink something perhaps? I got [fruit] juice.”

“Okay~” Tooru replied with a smile. You went into the kitchen and poured three glasses of juice before coming back. They thanked you after taking a glass from you and then you took a seat in front of them.

“You... didn't go to school for two days?” Hajime asked you. You bit onto your lower lip and avoided his gaze.

“No...” You admitted. Ushijima had told you his conversation with Oikawa so you knew that they knew about that. “But it's not just because I'm sad-” You wanted to explain. “This girl who's always bullying me catched me in an embarrassing moment and I didn't have the heart to deal with it yesterday or this morning.”

“What girl??” Oikawa asked.

“What embarrassing moment?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Mei, the captain of the cheerleading club of Shiratorizawa. After practice on monday, Ushijima walked me to my bus stop like usual but then I... I-I started crying and she saw me. I wasn't strong enough to deal with whatever nasty thing she was gonna spit so I left to catch my bus. I'll return to school tomorrow though.” You said.

“I'm sorry for what happened...” Hajime suddenly said in a low voice. His head was lowered, he was avoiding your eyes as well.

“...Sorry's not enough.” You retorted. You were teary eyed because despite everything it moved you. You needed to hear his apology, you could feel he was sincere this time. “What I want is for you two to leave me out of your rivalry with Wakatoshi and the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa.”

“But you're the manager-” Tooru started.

“Me tending their injuries and bringing them water bottles isn't what's making them win on the court. They never needed me before to win, I'm sure nothing's changed. They're still strong.” You explained. “And just because I like them doesn't mean I can't like you too. Whoever lets the ball touch the floor first loses.” You reminded them. You turned your head to look at Hajime. “At the Interhigh you promised me you wouldn't give up and I said I would always support you, I still mean that.” You said. “If you wanna go to nationals then win.” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa in the side after you were done talking.

“Eek!” The setter gasped. “[Y/N] chan, I'm sorry for calling you a traitor.” You sighed.

“I'm also sorry for revealing that you liked Ushiwaka.” The ace said.

“We made the others promise to not say a word too.” Tooru added.

“Okay. I apologize too for not replying to any text and call from you two.” You added. A small silence followed before the setter decided to break it.

“So, uh... Are we good?” Oikawa asked. You rolled your eyes.

“Yes.” You confirmed.

“Prove it then.”

“Ehh?” You were confused. Tooru got up and approached you.

“Give me a big hug.” He said with a bright grin as he opened his arms.

“You're so annoying-” You smiled slightly. “But fine.” You got up as well and then you two hugged each other. He embraced you tightly and it didn't feel so bad.

“Give one to Iwa-chan too~” The setter said after you released him. Why did you suddenly feel so shy and intimidated about hugging your childhood friend? You've done it many times before. When Hajime raised his head and crossed eyes with you you blushed and you didn't understand why. (It's just a hug...) You reassured yourself.

“O-Of course.” You stuttered.

“Come on, get up~” Oikawa encouraged Iwaizumi. You both were so flustered, something was odd. Finally the ace got up and then without any warning, he quickly pulled you against him. You gasped silently but soon you felt so warm in your chest. You gripped Hajime's jacket on his back with your hands and held him tightly. You realized you missed him very much when small tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. You closed them and enjoyed his warm embrace, you felt this before... It felt so good, you felt safe in your childhood friend's arms.

“I'm sorry...” Iwaizumi whispered in your neck so only you could hear.

“Shh, i-it's okay...” You replied.

“Ah, it's so late already. Gotta run!” Oikawa announced with a smirk. “No need to walk me to the door, bye bye!” The setter walked away and left you and his best friend alone. His mission was done.

“I'm sorry you cried because of me.” You and Hajime were still hugging, you were both enjoying touching each other. Those last few days were very painful for the two of you.

“I'll forgive you if you don't do it again.” You whispered. A noise got stuck in your throat when Iwaizumi left a small kiss on the side of your neck before taking a step back. You didn't know what that meant, if it was just an affectionate and meaningless gesture or something more... But you got goosebumps when his lips touched your skin.

“I should leave too.” The ace said. You understood, after all he came straight to your place after his practice, he needed to rest.

“H-Hajime kun-” You called out to him. “Do you want to... have dinner with me perhaps? I-I know it's a school week but you can go home early after it. W-We live just next to each other so...”

“What are you gonna do?” His lips curved into a smirk. “Because if you're just gonna boil water and make shitty cheap ramen I'm not accepting.” He teased you.

“Y-You..!” You got upset and it made him laugh. Ah, you missed that sound as well. “I-I know how to treat guests properly.” You raised one eyebrow. “Don't worry, I'll cook something. Come by 7pm.”

“Alright, I accept then.” You smiled at each other and then you walked him to the door. Before leaving he gently ruffled your hair and then he exited your house.

God, you felt so much better. The huge and heavy weight you've been carrying on your shoulders and inside you had been lifted and you were freed. You grabbed your phone and quickly texted Ushijima.

“ _I made peace with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Thank you so much for your help♡_ ”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wh- You went all out.” Hajime said with wide eyes when you finally put down the last dish on the table. Salad, soup, bread, meat, vegetable... That's one of the first times you cooked so much and for somebody else.

“I told you I know how to treat guests.” You said with a proud expression on your face.

“Still, how did you do all that in just two hours?” He was really impressed. “Now I really don't get why you eat ramen all the time.”

“Time, Hajime. Usually I come home around 7:15pm and go to bed before 9, so with my bath and my homework that doesn't leave me a lot of time to cook.” You explained to him. “Come on, help yourself now before the food gets cold.”

“Good grief...” He sighed. “Thank you for the food.”

“I hope you like it.” You smiled at him. He took the first bite and after gulping his lips curved.

“It's salty.”

“What?! But I tasted everything and it was fine!” You panicked and then you proceeded to take a bite too to judge.

“I'm joking, it's delicious.” You rolled your eyes.

“You're so rude to me.” You started pouting.

“I'm just messing with you, it's really good. You worked hard, thanks.” You smiled slightly, it felt good to be praised. “You got better at cooking.”

“Well, I had to learn on my own, if I had to wait for my mom to teach me you would've been eating ramen right now.” You said with a slight sourness in your voice.

“Did your parents call you recently?” Hajime asked. You shaked your head.

“They don't know I joined the volleyball club.” You said. “Maybe it's better this way, I'm not sure how my dad is gonna take the news.”

“Well, better than me at least, I think...”

“It's way too early for us to joke about it.” You let out a small chuckle.

“Why are you laughing then?” Iwaizumi smirked.

“I'm just... really happy.” You said. “I-I don't want us to fight ever again...” The ace rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

“W-Well, if it makes you feel better Oikawa and me argue all the time and we're still friends.” He said. “A-And it's solved now.”

“Y-You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring up the subject again, let's forget about it.” You ate and kept silent.

After you were done eating Hajime helped you clean up and then you went to the living room to sit on the couch.

“Are you gonna get in trouble for not going to school?” The ace asked you.

“I-I don't know, I never missed school in my life...” You said. “But from what I noticed from other students, I-I don't think I will. It was only two days and I'm gonna catch up quickly on what I've missed. I don't know if it's gonna be the same for the club though, coach Washijo is pretty strict...”

“How is it going in there by the way?”

“Y-You... You really want to know?” That was surprising, you would've imagined he didn't want to hear about it at all.

“I don't care about them progressing or whatever, I just wanna know how **you're** doing in there.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Well, it's actually nice...” You said. “Everyone is kind to me, I get to watch them play from up close and give some advices.” You described what you did in the club. “There's a first year who really likes Wakatoshi so sometimes we talk about him together. We've watched all of his matches hehe.”

“How close are you to Ushiwaka?” The ace dared to ask you.

“I didn't lie to you on saturday, we're really just friends. O-Of course you know that I-I like him-” You said with your head lowered and a blush on your cheeks. “But he obviously doesn't feel the same.”

“How do you know?”

“W-Well, he never said that he likes me or did any sort of confession y-you know... I'm sure he likes me as a friend but nothing more.”

“You said that you hugged though.” Iwaizumi was really curious about you and the super ace's relationship but you didn't find anything weird in that, he was always a bit protective towards you.

“Well, I hug you too and you're not in love with me or anything haha.” Hajime avoided your gaze but you didn't notice it. “And besides why would he date me out of all the girls in our school? He gets love letters all the time and he rejected all of them. All the other third years are skinny and beautiful so I have even less chances, he just isn't interested.”

“Stop talking like that about yourself, you're beautiful too.” He said and you gulped. “You're kind, smart, funny and overall interesting. Those who can't see past your appearance don't deserve to be your friends or boyfriends anyway.” You smiled a bit emotionally.

“You can be kinda cute when you want to.” You said as you gently pulled on his cheek. “But what about you, Hajime? Any girl you like in your school?”

“No.” He cut shortly.

“Aw, how so? You're the ace of the volleyball club, you're handsome and strong, I'm sure you get a lot of confession letters as well~” You rememberd in middle school he was popular already. “That girl from the party, with the blue hair... Yoko, if I remember correctly. She seemed interested in you.”

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What, you didn't notice?” You smiled. “Maybe it's something only girls can see, hehe. She looked cool anyway. You're not interested in her?”

“No, she's just a friend.” He said.

“Alright, I'll stop bothering you about this. Your face is really red.” You giggled.

“Can I ask you something?” The ace broke the small silence that got installed a few seconds ago.

“Of course.” You said in a non cheery tone this time, he was serious so you needed to be as well.

“What would you do if... Ushiwaka liked another girl? Would you still confess your feelings to him and risk ruining your friendship or would you keep quiet and be contented with what you have?” Hajime's head was lowered and he didn't look into your eyes.

“Wow, that's... a hard question...” You thought about it. “I-I guess in my case I would keep quiet. I mean, what are the chances of him liking me back? Pratically none. I already feel lucky being his friend since you know, he's kinda the school and Miyagi's super star... I'd be sad, of course, but I-I don't know what I would do honestly. I think I would just hope really hard that she doesn't like him back and try to do everything for him to notice me instead. I-It's too bad I'm a bit shy and introverted though, hehe.” You blushed. “What I meant is that I'm very envious of the girls who confessed to him, they're really brave compared to me. I admire that.”

“I see.” Welp, that didn't help his case at all. Iwaizumi was even more lost than before. “It's kinda late, I should let you prepare to go to bed and return home.”

“Are you sure? It's only- Oh, 8:15pm already. Time flies fast when you're in good company.” You smiled at him. “Okay, then.” You two got up from the couch and headed to the entrance. “Thank you so much for spending the evening with me.”

“My pleasure, I appreciated it as well. And thanks again for the food.” He smiled at you. Before unlocking the door you opened your arms and waited for him to hug you.

“Come on, give me another hug.” You grinned happily.

“Tch.” He clicked his tongue but complied anyway. Once again he held you closely against him but this time he didn't kiss your neck. Maybe you wanted another hug because you were hoping inside of you, that he would do it again...

“Goodnight, Hajime kun.” You opened the door and waved at him after he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you're safe?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for +2000 hits~

“Hey, the weather's pretty nice today so I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me outside for once?” You asked Ushijima on your way to the cafeteria.

“Outside?” He repeated. “Sure but... where do you want to go?”

“D-Don't worry about that, I made some preparations already.” You smiled at him. “Let's grab our food and then follow me.” You and the super ace bought sandwiches from the cafeteria and then you left the place. Since you were in the volleyball club you were invited to eat at their table with all the other players but you and Ushijima still appreciated and _wanted_ to eat together to share small moments together.

“We're going to the roof?” He asked you as you climbed the stairs of the building.

“Yes. Usually, Mrs. Katsuragi, the nurse, eats here with the sensei from the basketball club but this morning I asked her to lend me the spot.” You said with a sly smile. “I think they're onto each other...”

“I see.” Ushijima said. You finally made it to the roof. This place was pretty nice, the sun was shining brightly but the small Sakura trees on the side could serve as shields. It was odd for trees to be on a roof but the gardening club was taking care of them. You pulled a small blanket from your bag that you had previously put there and then you laid it down to not dirty your school uniforms. You and the super ace sat down and then you proceeded start your lunch.

“W-Wakatoshi kun, it's a bit rude to stare at a girl eating...” You made him notice in the middle of your lunch break with him. You started to feel self-conscious.

“Ah-” He blushed slightly, he didn't notice he was _staring_. “I-I apologize, it's just... It's good to see you smile again.” This time you're the one who blushed. “I like your smile.”

“T-Thank you...” You were shy suddenly. “It's thanks to you... It was really nice of you to call Tooru to help me. Thanks to you I reconciled with my childhood best friend.” Ushijima's eyebrows frowned slightly.

“[Y/N]... What type of friend am I to you?” He asked out of nowhere and your eyes widened in surprise.

“I-I... W-What do you mean?” You were confused.

“Are we close?” The super ace asked you.

“I-I'd say that... we are, yes. I-I mean, you know a lot of stuff about me, you're my closest friend after Hajime.” You explained.

“Do you love Iwaizumi?” You choked on your spit and started coughing.

“N-No! I-I mean, yes..! I... In what sense do you mean? He's my best friend but h-he's not my boyfriend or something like that.” You were very flustered. “W-Why are you asking me that suddenly..?”

“I...” He searched for his words. “I just didn't want to get close to a girl who's taken by another man already.” Ushijima said. “You were really pained about your fight with him so I-I thought...”

“I-It did hurt me a lot but no, we're not like that... I'd cry just as much if we were to break our friendship, Wakatoshi kun...” You said. “But since we're talking about that... C-Can I ask you something too?”

“Of course.” He said.

“Um... Why did you reject all the girls who confessed to you..?” Your question seemed to surprise him. His answer was just really simple.

“I didn't feel any type of romantic feelings for the girls who confessed to me so naturally I rejected them.” Ushijima explained.

“Y-Yeah, that makes sense... S-Sorry, it was a stupid question.” You avoided his gaze. You needed to change subjects. “U-Um, actually I didn't bring you on the roof for no reason... I just wanted to avoid other people's curious stares because I-I... brought you a gift.” You revealed with a smile. “Wait here, okay?” You stood up and left the roof to go to the infirmary in the lower floors of the building. The super ace was nicely surprised, he didn't expect it. He wondered where you went though but as you ordered him, he waited for you. Four minutes later you came back with a box in your hands.

“What is that?” Ushijima asked you after you kneeled back on the blanket and faced him.

“I-It's just a small something to thank you for being here for me these past days... I-I really appreciated it. Y-You helped me a lot more than you can imagine.” You smiled shyly and then you gave him the present. It was a small tupperware box wrapped in a pink handkerchief.

“It's... cold?” He let out.

“I-I put it in the fridge at the infirmary this morning after I arrived at school so it wouldn't go bad. But come on, open it!” The super ace finally unwrapped it and then he opened the lid of the tupperware. You saw his lips curve into a genuine smile and just here you felt like you've won.

“Strawberry shortcake, thank you. Did you make it yourself?” He asked and you nodded.

“Hm, I did it this morning. It really wasn't that hard.” You said. “Please have a bite and tell me if you like it. I'll bring you more if you do.” You smiled at him happily.

“I'm sorry in advance to ask something like that but I want to try it with you. Can you... feed me?” You felt a chill run on your entire body almost instantly.

“W-What..?? B-But that's something... only c-couples do..?” You stuttered with a red face.

“You got up very early as well to cook for me... No other girls have done this for me. They think that because I'm an athlete I don't eat sweet things. But you, you saw that in me so quickly.” Your heart was racing in your chest, what was he telling you?? “B-Besides... [Y/N], would you be interested in...-” The super ace was avoiding your gaze and looking down. He noticed your smaller hands in fists clutching the hem of your skirt. “Do you want to try that with me?” Ushijima got a hold of himself and asked more firmly this time.

“T-Try... w-what..??” This couldn't be real, he couldn't be asking you that. You didn't believe it. “N-No, wait, please. The lunch break is almost over, we can talk when the day is over, o-okay?” He was disappointed but he didn't show it, instead the super ace nodded.

“As you want.” You let out the breath you've been holding for all this time. You had no idea what had just happened. To quickly change subjects you grabbed a spoon and picked a small piece of cake.

“Y-You haven't tried it yet.” Your lips curved slightly. You weren't against feeding him though.

“Are you sure it's okay?” Ushijima was hesitating now.

“If I'm doing it.” You said to reassure him. “Yes, I'm sure.” You brought the spoon to his lips and he took the bite. You wanted to melt, you couldn't believe you've just done something so intimate with the super ace of Shiratorizawa. Oikawa would die if he saw you right now.

“It's... sweet.” He commentated in a low voice.

“Ah, I'm glad.” You said happily. “I still thought about your well-being as an athlete and used less sugar than the recipe said, instead I mixed the strawberries to flavor it so it could still please your sweet tooth.” It moved him the way you thought of everything.

“It's really delicious, thank you.” Ushijima smiled at you and you swore your heart missed a beat again.

“If you win a couple of matches at the nationals I'll make a big version for the whole team.” You promised him.

“Obviously, we will.” You giggled slightly and Ushijima raised one eyebrow.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't doubting you. It's just that confidence... I'm starting to really like it.” You smiled before you fed him again. “Ah... I have three hours of english class this afternoon, I can't wait for it to be over. I'm a bit scared of what coach Washijo will say because of the last two days I missed but I'm kinda excited for practice.”

“I'm sure it will be fine. You do a good job at the club and you gave nobody reasons to complain about you.” The super ace praised you.

“Thank you for always comforting me, Wakatoshi.” You smiled. Ushijima brought his hand to your head and gently petted you. You didn't even jump this time, it just felt natural. You felt so good and comfortable around him.

When lunch break was over you two cleaned up after yourselves. Before leaving the roof Ushijima held you against him and you hugged him back. You weren't together for the english class and you couldn't wait for it to be over. You wanted to go to practice soon and mostly you wanted to have that _talk_ with the super ace.

When you departed in the hallway you noticed Mei went to him and put her arm around his body. You hated it but you couldn't follow them, you had to go to english class with Tendou who was waiting for you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“What are you daydreaming about, [Y/N] chan~?” The middle blocker asked you.

“Huh..?” You got out of your trance. “Ah, sorry. I was in my thoughts. What did you say?”

“What were you thinking about?” He asked again. You blushed slightly.

“It's... S-Something weird happened earlier during lunch break with Wakatoshi kun...” You confessed to his best friend.

“What did he do?” Tendou asked you with a smile. He felt excited as if you were about to tell him something funny.

“I-I can't even explain, I don't know...” You stuttered, you were really confused. “Satori kun, did Wakatoshi ever... ask a girl out?”

“What?!” Tendou reacted so loudly he got a glare from the english teacher.

“Shh! Are you crazy? I don't wanna be in more trouble, I already missed two days of school.” You scolded him in a low voice.

“Did Wakatoshi ask you out??” The middle blocker asked you fastly but in whispers too this time.

“N-No! I-I mean... I-I'm not sure...” You said. “W-Why would he? I'm nobody...”

“This is ridiculous, you're the only girl he spends time with. I'm shocked because he was never interested in dating before but if I had to choose a candidate for him it'd definitely be you.” That made you smile a bit and you felt stupid to be happy about that. “You want to date him too, don't you?” Tendou asked you with a smirk. You bit onto your lower lip and your face went redder.

“I-If I had to choose someone... T-Then, yeah, I-I guess I would pick Wakatoshi...” You admitted. “B-But I still don't understand why me... W-We're supposed to talk about what happened during lunch after practice... I-I'm nervous.”

“Don't be, [Y/N] chan~” The middle blocker reassured you as he patted your back. “Wakatoshi is a nice guy, I'm convinced that you two will never be the same again after that talk~” Finally the rang bell the end of english class. “Freedom!” Tendou exclaimed loudly. You giggled slightly, he was funny. But you were very happy too that this day was finally over. Now you were going to have a good time at the gym and then have your talk with Ushijima.

  
  


You and Tendou were the first ones that made it to the gym, you departed to change outfits in the locker room and then you went on the court when you were ready. The others were still not ready yet so you took that opportunity to go talk to coach Washijo.

“You're back.” He said without lifting his eyes to look at you.

“Yes, coach.” You said. “I-I wasn't feeling well for the past two days but I'm back now and ready to work hard.”

“Is that so?” The old man didn't seem impressed. Coach Washijo called over a second year and asked him to replicate with his arms some signs that the referees do during a match. You understood that you had to guess them correctly.

“In. Players switch. Time-out. Authorization to serve. Illegal hit. Out. End of game. Out of bounds. Net touch.” And you kept going until the second year was done.

“Did she make a mistake?” Coach asked the second year.

“I don't think so, coach.” He replied.

“Are you sure?” Coach Washijo repeated more firmly.

“Yes, I'm sure!” The second year was firm this time.

“Correct.” The old man concluded. Your lips curved slightly. “I see that you're serious about volleyball and this club.”

“I am, coach.” You said.

“Good.” He said. “What are you all standing around for?!” Coach Washijo yelled at the players on the court. “Do your warm-ups!” You took a seat next to him on the bench as usual and pulled out your notebook to take notes about everybody.

“Oi, Wakatoshi! What happened with [Y/N] at lunch?” Tendou asked his best friend discreetly as they ran around the court.

“What do you mean?” Ushijima replied.

“She was daydreaming the whole time during english class.” He explained.

“I asked her out.” The middle blocker's eyes widened.

“You did?! Holy sh- Semi! Come here!”

“What is it?”

“Lower your voice and don't look towards the bench-” Tendou started. “Wakatoshi asked [Y/N] out!!” He whispered.

“You're messing with me again.” Semi said.

“I swear I'm not! Ask him yourself!”

“... Is it true?” The ash haired player asked to his captain and classmate, Ushijima.

“Yes.” The super ace replied, unbothered.

“Wh-! So... Are you two like... together now??” Semi was shocked as well.

“I don't think so, she didn't reply. She said she wanted to talk about it after practice.” Ushijima explained to Semi and Tendou.

“I'm dying to know!” The middle blocker said excitedly.

After the team was done with their warm-up they played a practice match that lasted a few sets. You took notes on all the players and reported to coach Washijo. You weren't sure if you were being useful right now but he never yelled at you like he yelled on the others, you noticed he never yelled at Ushijima either. Maybe that meant you were doing a good job and it was unnecessary to yell at you.

  
  


“There you go! All new.” You smiled at Tendou after you were done with his hands. “Your fingers are looking way better.”

“They do hurt less. Thank you, [Y/N] chan~.” He smiled at you.

“You're welcome.” You closed the first aid kit and put it away. The day and practice was finally over. When you were done cleaning up the gymnasium with everybody else you went in the locker room to grab your belongings before going home. You were outside with Tendou waiting for Ushijima. You were going to have the talk now during the walk to your bus stop.

“Ow!” Mei had once again pushed you out of the way and ran inside the gym. You wondered what business she had in there. Kagome was outside too waiting for Semi. The middle blocker rolled his eyes, he was sick of the cheerleader's behavior as well.

“She was here too the last two days, trying to get Wakatoshi's attention.” Tendou revealed to you.

“Whatever...” You turned your head with a small pouting expression on your face. As long as Ushijima rejected her you were fine. Five minutes later Semi and the last players came out of the gym, all of them except the super ace...

“What is taking him so long?” Tendou wondered.

“Mei hasn't come out as well, maybe she's holding his arm or something.” You suggested.

“You're so cute when you're jealous, [Y/N] chan~” He teased you with a mischievous smirk.

“Shut up, Tendou...” You blushed slightly. “Welp, my bus is coming soon. I don't think we're gonna have that talk today...” You said.

“It's true, it's been a while now. I'm gonna go get him.”

“I'm coming with you.” You and your red haired classmate entered the gymnasium again to search for Ushijima and eventually rescue him from Mei's grip. She was always kind of clingy with him and he was too nice to push her away, you needed to help him.

“He's not here.” Tendou commentated as you looked at the court. “Maybe in the locker room.” You two walked to the back and in the hallway that guided to the locker rooms you found him at last.

“...Huh..?” You couldn't believe what you were seeing. This couldn't be real. You were suddenly propelled in a nightmare.

“W-Wakatoshi!” Tendou was as shocked as you. Mei had her arms around Ushijima's neck and she was kissing him against the wall but what you noticed next was that the super ace's hands were on her waist. You quickly turned around and ran the other way. “[Y/N] chan!”

“Stop!” Tendou was so confused when Ushijima pushed the cheerleader off him.

“You know damn well I'm way better for you than the other fatty you always hang out with.” She smirked. “What are you doing here??” Mei suddenly acknowledged Tendou's presence.

“Don't ever approach me.” Ushijima said to her firmly. Mei walked away and left the two boys in the hallway.

“What the hell happened?!” The middle blocker asked to his best friend.

“Mei said that she wanted to talk to me about [Y/N]. She said that she apologized to her and that she wanted our relationship to get better.” The super ace explained.

“And you believed her?? She just called her that awful nickname again.” Tendou said.

“She tricked me... I know Mei said those things to manipulate me. She quickly showed her true colors when I rejected her again and then she jumped on me to kiss me.” Tendou sighed deeply.

“Dude, this is so bad, so bad... We were looking for you with [Y/N]. She was here a second ago, she saw you kiss Mei!” Blood ran out of Ushijima's face, this was the worst outcome possible. “She ran away before I could do anything.” The super ace left his best friend in the hallway and ran outside of the gym to explain everything to you.

  
  


“What did you do?” Kagome asked Mei. “[Y/N] came running out of the gym, her face was white as if she'd seen a ghost.”

“Wait, what?!” Mei asked with a grin. “Did you see her enter the gym with Tendou?!”

“Uh, yes. Why?” The blond haired cheerleader replied.

“Hahahaha! This is even better!” She let out an evil laugh. “Luck is truly on my side!” One minute later it's Ushijima who came out running.

“What is going on??” Semi asked.

“You'll find out soon.” Mei smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top 10 most tragic anime plot twists


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys hanging like this hehe

Your bus wasn't here yet when you reached your bus stop but you couldn't patiently wait for it. You didn't want to risk Tendou or _somebody else_ coming after you. You didn't want to see anybody. You decided to keep running and to the next two bus stops at least to be as far away as you could from the Shiratorizawa academy and too bad if you missed your regular bus.

Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you were shaking. You felt so betrayed. Your heart was aching inside your chest, you had never felt this much pain in your entire life. You would take any kind of humiliation on your appearance against this feeling of despair that you were feeling at the moment.

You were so lost, you couldn't believe Ushijima was the type of guy to do that. Because you didn't give him a direct answer during lunch break he immediately forgot about you and went to another girl?? A part of you was happy you didn't say yes straight away then, it was better to get betrayed now than later in the relationship. You haven't given him anything yet, not your first kiss, not your virginity, not anything else. He didn't deserve you.

Wasn't this week hard enough for you? You dropped on the ground when your heart had enough of your running. You didn't know if you were aching because of your low stamina or because of what you witnessed. Definitely what you witnessed though.

“O-Ow...” You scratched your knees on the concrete, a good amount of blood was coming out and running down your legs but you didn't care. You got up and kept moving. It was dark outside but at the moment you weren't scared of what could be lurking in the dark, you were scared of Ushijima. He wasn't the person you had fell in love with at all. You didn't recognize him and you felt sick suddenly.

It was so late and dark outside, you had missed your bus but you finally reached a bus stop that was far away enough from the academy. You were waiting in the cold, your body was shaking and you couldn't stop crying. The image of him kissing your bully wouldn't leave your mind. It kept haunting you everytime you tried to think of something else.

You heard your phone vibrate multiple times in your bag but you didn't have the courage to check it. You were terrified. The disappointment was immense, you weren't ready to face that reality.

The bus finally came and forty minutes later you made it to your house. You unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Ten minutes later someone rang the bell multiple times at your door while you were in your bedroom. Your eyes widened a bit in surprise when you opened the door.

“H-Haji-” You started lowly be he interrupted you.

“Where the fuck were you?!” Your childhood friend yelled at you. “Your lights were still turned off at 8pm and I sent you a bunch of messages! I was worried sick!” Suddenly he took a better look at you. Your hair was discheveled, your eyes were puffy and wet and your lower lip was trembling, he imagined the worse. “[Y/N], what the fuck happened to you?! Stay here, I'm gonna call my parents and the police-”

“Hajime, no!” You yelled at him back as you grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away. You didn't realize you raised your voice, you lowered your head and started crying again. The ace approached you and wrapped his arms around your body. Iwaizumi held you against him and he rubbed your back in comfort as you cried on his shoulder.

“Come.” He held your hand and made you go inside your house. He locked the door behind you two and then he kneeled to help you remove your shoes. A cold chill ran over his entire body when he noticed your bloody legs, he didn't look further up to peek under your skirt though but once again he imagined the worse in his head. He wanted to ask you multiple times if someone had touched you but in case that really happened he didn't want to ask it like that, it was too brutal. He would definitely call the police if something happened to you though. When you were done with your slippers he guided you to the couch in your living room. “Wait here.” The ace brought you a glass of water first and then he went upstairs in your bathroom to get the first aid kit. He kneeled in front of you but he didn't know what to do, if you were indeed hurt in your private parts he couldn't help you. “Oi, w-wait, what are you...” His face got red instantly.

“I-It's okay...” You said lowly as you grabbed the hem of your skirt with shaking hands and pulled it up a little to reveal your knees. Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief. The blood was just coming out of your knees, not from elsewhere.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Hajime asked as he grabbed a piece of cotton and soaked it with a bottle of disinfectant.

“O-Ow..!” You winced.

“Sorry but you know better than me that this shit stings, I can't let your knees like that though.” He said as he cleaned your injuries. He gently blew on it to make it hurt less though. “You know I'm not one to preach but you also know that you can trust me. Whatever happened seems really serious so tell me.”

“I-I catched Ushijima kiss Mei.” You revealed with a low voice. Iwaizumi was confused. That's...it? Why were you in that state then?? He understood that might've hurt you emotionally and mentally but he didn't understand why you looked so bad physically.

“What happened to your knees?”

“I-I ran away...” You felt so stupid now. “I-I didn't want him to come after me so I ran to the next two bus stops... I missed the one I usually take that's why I came home late...” You explained. “I fell because... I'm fat...” You continued. “He kissed her because despite being a bitch she's not fat...” You closed your eyes and sobbed. You blamed everything on your appearance. You saw it happen before, pretty people always got away with everything but for fat and ugly people like you, you had to work harder than the others.

“So, he's an asshole like the others?” Iwaizumi asked. You didn't reply, you just kept crying. “Mei's the name of the girl who bullies you, right?” You nodded slowly this time. “Fuck him then. Don't speak to him ever again.” The ace said as he kept taking care of your wounded knees.

“I-I don't understand what happened...” You said as you cried. “H-He defended me against her, w-we had lunch together earl-” You gasped. You almost forgot.

“What?” Hajime asked when you suddenly went silent.

“D-During lunch... I-I'm pretty sure Ushijima asked me out...”

“What?? For real?” Hajime was confused as well now. Then why did the super ace kiss your bully?

“I-I don't know if I can talk about that with you... Y-You're a guy, it's a bit embarrassing...” You started.

“Yeah, well, I don't have any female friends to lend you at the moment so just tell me everything.” He said.

“... O-Okay...” You blushed out of shame. “When we had lunch... U-Ushijima wanted me to...feed him...” You revealed.

“Bastard.” That escaped Iwaizumi's lips. You ignored it.

“I-I told him that I was a bit confused because... only c-couples do that but then he-” You cried again but you tried to calm yourself down by taking deep breathes. “I-I'm not sure if it was a confession but he said he wanted to... try that with me.” You finally managed to say out loud.

“... What did you reply to him then?” Hajime was hurt but he wanted to know.

“I-I panicked, it was during lunch break and it was almost over so I-I said to him that I wanted to talk about it more seriously after practice...” You explained. “B-But when me and Tendou looked for him he was in the locker room kissing her-” You ended your sentence in a high pitched voice before breaking down in sobs one more time. Iwaizumi wrapped your knees in bandages when he was done cleaning the wounds and then he joined you on the couch.

“Shh, calm down.” He put his arm around your shoulders and brought you against him. “I don't know what Ushiwaka was thinking about but he hurt you so he can go fuck himself.” Hajime turned his head towards your bag. “You should probably do something about your phone.” It didn't stop vibrating.

“I-I don't want to talk to him.” You said.

“Maybe it's someone else, I tried calling you too earlier.” The ace said.

“C-Can you... check for me?” You asked of your best friend. Hajime sighed silently.

“Sure.” He got up and went towards your bag to search for your phone. When he found it he checked the screen. “It's... him.” He revealed. “You also have some from me and Tendou. You should at least reply to him to let him know that you're okay.”

“H-Hajime, please, you do it. I-I don't want to read anything from them.”

“Fine. Unlock your phone.” Iwaizumi handed it to you. “I'll just text Tendou and tell him that you're at home and okay.” You nodded.

“A-Alright...” You said weakly.

“ _It's Iwaizumi Hajime. [Y/N] is at home. She told me everything and she's not feeling well, I'm only texting you so you don't worry about her all night. She doesn't want to talk to Ushijima or anybody else so tell him to stop calling. She won't pick up._ ” He sent the text. “Done.”

“Thank you... for my knees and everything else...” You said to Hajime.

“Yeah, anytime.” He brushed off, a bit embarrassed. “What are you going to do now?”

“Sleep.” You replied.

“You haven't eaten dinner yet, at least do that.”

“I don't wanna eat, Hajime. My stomach is in knots...” You argued.

“Are you gonna skip school tomorrow?” He asked.

“I-I can't afford to do that again, I already missed two days this week.” You sighed deeply. “This is the worst week of my life...” You complained. “I-It's almost 9pm. Hajime, it's fine... I just wanna rest, I'll eat when I wake up.”

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay on your own? I know it's a school week but I can still sleep here and leave in the morning for school.” He was worried about you.

“I will, I promise you.” You said. “I-I... I'm sorry for worrying you.”

“I'll stop worrying about you when I'll die.” You bit onto your lower lip. You felt guilty and bad. “Stop making that face-” Iwaizumi sighed. “You're not my burden, I worry about you because I l- you're my friend.” He got up from the couch and headed for the entrance door. “Call me in the morning.” You walked him to the door.

“Wait-” When he turned around you hugged him against you. You needed this more than he did, his presence reassured and comforted you. “Thank you... for always being here for me.”

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” The ace gently ruffled your hair and then he left. As soon as Hajime was out of your house the tears came back. You were holding it hard in you to not worry him further but inside you were a mess. You turned the lights off and then climbed the stairs to go to your bedroom. You dropped on your bed and then you kept crying until sleep finally consumed you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I'm worried about Wakatoshi and [Y/N].” Tendou said during breakfast at the cafeteria of the Shiratorizawa academy. “And nationals is tomorrow too!”

“Ushijima senpai never let his emotions affect his game on court, you're worrying for nothing.” Shirabu said.

“I agree with him.” Reon said. “I'm sure he's upset but not to the point of losing his focus. He always put volleyball first.”

“Still... He barely touched his food during dinner and he kept trying to reach her with his phone. When I finally got a message from her I really hesitated to tell him. For the first time I was afraid of his reaction.” The middle blocker said.

“Where is he now?” Hayato asked.

“He went jogging super early. I hope he calms down.” Tendou replied.

“That Mei though...” Reon said. “She went too far this time based on what you told us yesterday during dinner.”

“She's really nuts! I can't believe she did that to Wakatoshi!”

“It's sexual harassment.” Shirabu commentated.

“I doubt Ushijima senpai will go as far as sueing her...” Kawanishi said. “But if he went jogging that means he's still focused no?”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” The libero said to the second year middle blocker. “Do we know if [Y/N] is coming to Tokyo with us? She wasn't here during the wednesday information session.”

“Ah, yeah, I forgot about that.” Tendou said. “But on monday she seemed excited, she even studied the rules of volleyball very thorougly so I'm sure she's serious.” He added. “But with what she witnessed yesterday I'm not too sure about it now. Even I was shocked when I saw what I saw, I can't imagine being in her shoes.”

“She... obviously likes him, right?” Hayato asked.

“As you said, it's pretty obvious.” The second year setter said.

“I know Wakatoshi likes her too, I think he might've realized it yesterday too.” Tendou said.

“Semi told me he... basically confessed to her during lunch.” Reon said. “I can't believe I just said that. Wakatoshi, out of all the guys I know...”

“I hope she comes to school today, we need to clear that misunderstanding. He never wanted to kiss Mei, she jumped on him!” The red haired middle blocker exclaimed.

“Good luck with that. Girls are pretty thick-headed sometimes...” Hayato said.

“[Y/N] senpai seems smart, I'm sure she'll understand.” Kawanishi said.

“Oh, Wakatoshi just walked in. Everyone act normal!” Tendou warned his teammates.

“You're the only one acting suspicious.” Shirabu made him notice.

“Good morning.” The super ace greeted his teammates after he grabbed a tray with breakfast and approached the table.

“Hey. How are you?” Reon asked Ushijima while he was sitting down.

“I feel... conflicted.” He replied. “I don't like that [Y/N] is mad at me. She's ignored all my texts and calls...”

“I-I'm sure it will get solved!” Tendou said as he put a comforting hand on his best friend's back. “I'll explain to her it was a huge misunderstanding.”

“Is the fact that she's mad at you gonna affect your game at the nationals tomorrow?”

“S-Shirabu!” Tendou couldn't believe he just asked that to their ace. The others seemed shocked as well.

“It won't.” Ushijima replied firmly.

“I apologize for being rude.” The second year setter said then.

When the volleyball club players were done with their breakfast they left the cafeteria and went on their way to the main building to join their classrooms. Tendou was worried when he didn't see you in class yet but it was still a bit early. He really hoped you were just late...

  
  


When you made it to the school gates you took a deep breath to gather some courage inside of you. You were very stressed, you really wanted to avoid the volleyball club members but you knew that wouldn't be possible, most of the third years were in the same class as you...

You sighed when you saw that they were already in the hallway and the teacher wasn't here yet. It really did cross your mind to stay hidden in the stairs and wait for the teacher to arrive but you heard Mei's annoying voice climbing up higher as well and between her and Ushijima, you still prefered to face him than her.

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou whispered to the super ace. “She's here!” Ushijima's eyebrows raised in surprise, suddenly he felt nervous as well. When he first saw you he noticed you weren't bright and cheerful like usual but something else on your appearance intrigued and worried him.

“[Y/N]-” He blocked your path and stood in front of you in the hallway. You kept your head low, you didn't want to raise it and look into his eyes. This man was a stranger to you now, you knew nothing of him. What you saw yesterday was enough.

“I have nothing to say to you.” You said in a low voice but firmly.

“[Y/N]... What happened to your knees?” The super ace ignored what you said to him, he was worried.

“... Please, don't pretend that you care about me. I-I saw enough yesterday.” You were chewing on your lower lip, you tried really hard to remain calm and you focused especially hard to absolutely _**not**_ cry. Not here, not in the hallway, not in front of everyone...

“But I do. I care about you.” Ushijima said. “I realized it yester-” You let out a dry chuckle that didn't feel warm at all in the super ace's ears. It was mocking.

“Please let me go to the classroom. Keep your lies to yourself...” You mumbled.

“[Y/N], please listen to me.” He begged you. You removed your bag from your shoulder and opened it. You pulled out a paper and shoved it against the super ace's torso. His eyebrows frowned a little. He took the paper and read it. “I refuse.” He simply said.

“I'm not asking for your permission to withdraw from the volleyball club, I'm just informing you because you're the captain. I'll be handing the same note to the sensei and the coach later at the beginning of practice.” You explained and then you proceeded to walk around him to enter the classroom.

“[Y/N]-” He insisted again, this time he grabbed your arm.

“Let go of me or I'll scream.” For the first time you raised your head and looked into his eyes. You were very serious. Ushijima let you go when he noticed the small filter of water in your eyes. Making you cry was the last thing he wanted.

“I-I'm...sorry.” He said. You ignored him and finally entered the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard while writing this chapter LMAO it hit so close home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are leaving me so many kudos and comments, it keeps me motivated so here's again another chapter :)

“[Y/N] senpai, you can't quit the volleyball club!” Your eyes widened.

“H-How do you know about that??” You asked Goshiki when he ran to you in a hallway. It wasn't even the lunch break yet, how did he hear about it??

“It doesn't matter, that's not what's important right now! Please, don't quit it!” He begged you and he looked so desperate, you started to feel bad...

“W-Why not?” You asked. “It's not like you guys ever needed me, you do just fine without a manager...” You said to him.

“You're way more than that! You're the only one who genuinely compliments me and gives me advices! I was looking forward to all your commentaries during nationals! It's tomorrow, you can't leave us!” You sighed deeply.

“L-Listen, I... I'm not happy about it as well but... Ah, nevermind. I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry but my decision is taken. I'm quitting!” You argued. “I-I can still give you my advices by watching you play on tv.” You added.

“That's only if they actually record me and with Ushijima senpai it's impossible! He's the super ace!” You rolled your eyes. “Please don't leave... You told me you loved the club. You've always been watching us, even before being part of the team...”

“I-I'm sorry, my next class will start soon. I-I have to go Tsutomu kun-”

“Please think about it. Don't tell the sensei and the coach.” The first year held your hands in his.

“I-I'll think about it...” You gave up. Suddenly his expression became bright again.

“Thank you, [Y/N] senpai!” He ran the other way to join his class as well. You sighed deeply as you entered the classroom of your next lesson.

“So?” Tendou asked Goshiki at the end of the hallway.

“She told me she'll think about it. I really hope she won't quit though, I didn't lie to her in everything I said.”

“And that's why I sent you instead of Shirabu or Kawanishi~” The middle blocker smirked in amusement. “I know she's fond of you. You're probably the only one who can make her stay. I have to go to English class, see you at lunch Tsutomu kun~”

You pulled your books out of your bag and put them on your desk, a long sigh escaped your lips. You did want to go to nationals... There's no better opportunity for you to watch so many volleyball matches and be this close to the court! But if you went with the team that meant accepting to be around Ushijima and you didn't want to do that at all. You weren't ready to face him.

“Huh?” You raised your head when you recognized the noise that you kept hearing was just your classmate calling out to you.

“Earth to [Y/N] chan!”

“I-I heard you, Satori kun...” You said.

“How are you?” He asked as he sat next to you and you shrugged as a reply. “We need to ta-”

“Stop. If you're just going to defend your best friend I'm not interested.” You interrupted him.

“I'm going to because you don't know the whole story! Trust me, I was as shocked as you were yesterday but at least I let Wakatoshi explain himself-” You rolled your eyes. “Mei tricked him.”

“Oh, that's so easy.” You said as you frowned in disappointment.

“I promise you it's the truth! You know how she is.” Tendou continued. “She told Wakatoshi that she apologized to you about all the mean things she said to you because she wanted her relationship with him to be better. Of course she lied.”

“Yeah, and he believed that? Even when she insults me in front of him or you?” You didn't believe this one bit. “I-I saw the two of them. Despite pushing her away when I'm around him I see Mei putting her arm around him in hallways or stuff like that and he never pushes her away when I'm out of his sight.” You explained. “Yesterday in the locker room, I was out of his sight...”

“You don't truly believe that Wakatoshi likes Mei, right?” The red haired was surprised.

“A-And why not?!” You asked, frustrated. “He's the super ace, she's the captain of the cheerleading club, it might be a bit cliché but those cliché exists because those situations happens!” You argued. “W-What would he even want to do with me?”

“Then how can you explain that he invited you to join the club and not her? That he spends lunch break with you?” Tendou's eyebrows frowned.

“Because Mei is already in a club and I wasn't... Maybe he spends time with me because I-I like volleyball too and he just wanted someone to talk with...” You said.

“There's no way that you believe your own words. You know what I'm talking about. Wakatoshi is always on phone with you, you two even went on dates and he told me you're the only person he feels comfortable enough around to touch.” Your eyes widened. “I probably shouldn't say this but trust me, he explained to me his hugs with you in details!”

“I-I don't wanna hear it, I don't care...” You said lowly. “Y-Yesterday, I saw... H-He had his hands on her waist and his eyes were closed, he enjoyed their kiss...” Your face winced in sadness.

“Yesterday you told me you weren't sure if Wakatoshi asked you out during lunch break... Well, at practice, during our warm-ups, I asked him about it and he told me that he was indeed asking you out. I don't know how you two misunderstood each other but Wakatoshi is definitely interested in you. And everyone in the club can read on your face that it's mutual. Don't ruin everything because of another misunderstanding.” The middle blocker said. “You're really gonna let Mei win?”

“This isn't about winning or losing, I-I just don't believe that he is interested in me. Mei is pretty and he was kissing her, my eyes are the only things I can trust at the moment.” You said. “Please stop bothering me any longer about this Satori kun, I missed two days of school already, I need to focus on this lesson.” Tendou sighed deeply but he let you be. At least he explained the misunderstanding to you, now everything was in yours and Ushijima's hands.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Can I sit here?” You raised your head from your book and your eyes met Ushijima's. You were at the cafeteria during lunch break.

“...No.” You replied. He was frustrated but fine, he went to sit on the empty table next to yours. You turned your head and sighed. “Your teammates are over there, go sit with them.” You added.

“They're your teammates too.” The super ace reminded you.

“Not for long.” You mumbled. Ushijima kept quiet but he didn't stop staring at you.

“You're not eating?” He noticed you haven't touched your plate, you were focused on your math book.

“Not hungry.” You replied. “Please, stop talking to me.”

“Ushijima~!” You recognized this voice. You raised your eyes from your book discreetly and saw Mei with a tray approaching the super ace's table. You were about to be sick. You quickly shoved your book in your bag and then you got up.

“[Y/N]-!” Ushijima called out to you but you ignored him. You picked up your own tray still full of food and put it away at the trays disposal and then you walked out of the cafeteria.

“I wanted to eat with you today to make our relationship official in front of-”

“You're delusional at this point. I told you several times that I don't want anything to do with you.” The super ace said firmly to the cheerleader.

“You haven't realized it yet but I'm the one for you~” The black haired girl walked away when she suddenly noticed Tendou approaching. Mei went to sit at the cheerleader club's table.

“I saw.” Tendou said after he sat in front of his best friend. “What did she want this time?”

“Mei believes that we're dating. I don't like her at all.” Ushijima replied.

“And [Y/N]..?”

“She immediately left...” He said. “Sorry, but I want to see her.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Tendou asked him when Ushijima stood up.

“I don't want to anger her, I'm just worried.” The super ace said. “I don't want her to believe that I want anything to do with Mei.”

“Alright, do as you want. Remember what I told you about my conversation with her though, choose your words carefully.” The middle blocker reminded his best friend. The main issue was that you believed that Ushijima had an interest for Mei and that needed to be cleared very soon.

“Yes, I will. Thanks, Tendou.” He replied.

  
  


You had found a spot on a bench under a Sakura tree to continue reading your math book. It was sunny outside and it was a nice contrast to the storm that was happening inside of you. You really tried to focus hard on the lesson you were reading but you couldn't stop thinking about what Tendou had said to you during English earlier. So Ushijima really tried to ask you out..? Why would he kiss Mei then? The only answer you could come up with was that he got upset you postponed your answer to him and so he went to her because Mei had confessed several times already to him.

You were a smart girl though and you didn't like your reasoning behind that answer. It really made no sense. Ushijima never acted like a jerk, why would that change now? But no matter how hard you thought about it you just refused to believe he could really like someone like you. The very negative image you had of yourself was just too strong to accept that truth. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the super ace of the volleyball club of the Shiratorizawa academy and the star of Miyagi... Why would he want anything to do with you? You were nobody...

“[Y/N]-”

“Hh!” A gasp escaped past your lips. You got startled when you were propulsed out of your thoughts. You raised your head and once again you found Ushijima looking at you.

“Please, don't leave.” He said. He read on your face you got annoyed once again.

“Wherever I'll go you'll keep following me anyway...” You mumbled.

“I will.” Ushijima replied seriously and your eyebrows raised in surprise. You sighed.

“What do you want?” You gave up this time. And everytime you moved to walk away from him your knees hurt you.

“You'll listen to my explanation?” He asked as he dared to sit next to you on the bench, he seemed surprised as well. You moved a bit from him to keep your distances.

“I already spoke to Tendou kun, I doubt your version will be much different from his.” You said. “But I'll say this to you, I don't believe it. I saw... with my own eyes-” You bit onto the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from crying. “Y-Your posture, your expression... You didn't seem like you were being forced to do what you were doing... It seemed just like the opposite actually...”

“I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you.” Ushijima started. “She kissed me and I was so flabbergasted I didn't have time to react immediately. Mei had confessed to me several times in the past but she never... jumped on me like that. I never expected her to do that or I would've avoided it.” He said. “You and Tendou came at the worst possible time.” You raised one eyebrow, that was obvious. “What can I do for you to forgive me?”

“I don't know. I still don't believe at one hundred percent that that's what really happened.” You said to him with honesty. “When I depart with you to go to English class with Tendou, I see you and Mei going together to Spanish class. When I'm out of your sight you act in a friendly way with her.”

“You don't trust me.” It wasn't a question.

“I used to until yesterday night.” You said. “I thought I was being paranoid and you were just being polite by not completely ignoring her when she interacted with you... But maybe I wasn't paranoid.” You explained. “You said that... we're close friends but you act nice with a girl who is never nice to me-”

“You're friends with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” Your eyebrows frowned in anger. It was legitimate of him to point that out but he was wrong.

“I was friends with them before I was friends with you.” You argued. You let out a small dry chuckle suddenly. “That means you consider Mei a friend if you compare her to Hajime who's my best friend.” You stood up from the bench.

“We're not done.” Ushijima stopped you from walking away.

“I refuse to be close to you if you can enjoy being around people like her who are mean to others for no reason. We don't share the same values in friendship.” You looked straight into his eyes.

“I don't know what I said that made you understand that me and Mei are in any way or form friends but we are not. I don't want anything to do with her. Please, believe me.” You were so confused, you had enough of this conversation, you hated it. “[Y/N], I don't want to talk about her with you... I want to talk about us-”

“There's no us!” You raised your voice and stomped your foot on the ground. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?” Ushijima approached you, his eyebrows raised in worry.

“I-I'm fine!” You continued to argue. He lent you his arm that you reluctantly took and then you sat back on the bench, he kneeled in front of you since he was much taller.

“Is it your knees? What happened? Yesterday you didn't have bandages.” You bit onto your lower lip and turned your head to avoid looking at his face. “[Y/N], I just want to help you.”

“I... I fell.” You finally revealed.

“How?”

“What do you mean how? I was running and I tripped, I scratched my knees on concrete.” You explained. It clicked instantly in his head.

“After what you saw?” You let out a long breath and Ushijima understood. “You hurt yourself because of me...”

“This physical pain is nothing compared to my emotional pain seeing you kiss my bully.” It escaped you. Ushijima understood why you were so upset now. It's true, it wasn't just any girl, a random girl, it was your bully.

“I'm sorry.” He apologized again and then he stood up. “Don't move from here, I'm gonna get you new bandages.” Before walking away the super ace opened his bag and gave you something. “You left the cafeteria without eating so I thought you'd be hungry. I got this sandwich for you, I rememberd what you took yesterday when we ate together and so I bought the same one.” You were dumbfounded, you didn't expect him to do that at all or even remember the sandwich that you had chosen... You felt a small warmth in your chest. Before you could thank him or say anything he ran away. You stared at the sandwich in your hand. He was right you were hungry...

When he came back Ushijima found you munching on the sandwich and it made him happy, his lips curved slightly. You weren't completely shutting him out, that gave him hope. He refused to give up on you anyway.

“What took you so long?” You asked him.

“There was no one at the infirmary so I had to run back to the gymnasium to get the bandages from the first aid kit there.” He explained.

“W-Wow, w-what are you doing??” You asked him after he kneeled back in front of you and his hands were about to touch your legs.

“I have to replace your bandage, it's red which means you're bleeding. You must've teared your skin earlier.” The super ace explained.

“I-I can do that on my own.” You argued.

“I want to do it.” He said seriously and your eyes widened.

“...Why?” You were confused.

“It's my fault you got hurt. Just keep eating, I'll be careful and I won't hurt you.” You stopped arguing and kept quiet which he took as consent so he put his hands on your knee and started unwrapping your bandage.

“O-Ow...” You whined quietly.

“Sorry, the blood dried and sticked to the fabric. I'll wet it a bit.” He pulled a water bottle his bag and dropped a few droplets on your wound. He pushed a tissue against your leg and just under your knee in case the water would run down your leg so your sock and shoe wouldn't get wet. Then he finally pulled the used bandage. “It's off.”

“You're good at this.” You teased him. You saw him pull another bottle from his bag but this time it was much smaller. “What's that?” You asked.

“Disinfectant.”

“I'm really curious about what else you have in your bag. Do you have any book in there?”

“I do.” He replied seriously. Ushijima didn't get that you were slightly mocking him. That was a bit cute.

“Ow...”

“What's wrong?” The super ace worried.

“It stings...” You whined.

“Sorry, I don't know what to do about that.” He said.

“It's okay.” When Ushijima was done cleaning your injury he carefully wrapped your knee in a new bandage. “Thank you..?” His hands were still on your legs. “U-Ushijima..?” He was lost in his thoughts and suddenly he realized he was still touching you, he instantly brought back his hands to himself.

“I-I apologize.” He said. “Your skin is... soft.” A deep blush crept on your cheeks. He wasn't just lost in his thoughts... he was feeling you! “And please, call me Wakatoshi.” You sighed.

“I-I appreciate what you did but this changes nothing about what happened.” You said to him. You saw a few of your classmates come out of the cafeteria and coming towards you two. “Break is almost over, I'll return to class.” You got up and left him there.

  
  


“Oi, fatty!” You heard someone call you in the hallway after you reached the top of the stairs. “[Y/N]!” The voice wasn't feminine this time. It was that shithead from the soccer club. You hated the guys in there, they were all rude. His name was Miguel, he was half japanese and half spanish. “I didn't do my homework, can you do them for me? You're the smartest student, ain't you?” You ignored him and kept walking to quickly reach your classroom, hopefully he would get tired and leave you alone. Alas you were truly unlucky. “Oi, I'm speaking to you fatty. Reply when I give you attention. Ain't nobody noticing an ugly bitch like you in this school anyway. All you have is your brain so at least put it to good use.” He said as he cornered you to a wall and shoved his paper against the wall next to your head.

You lowered your head and waited for him to be done with his insults. Maybe going to school today was a bad idea. The whole week was a bad idea at this point... It was still a bit early, no one was in the hallway yet, only two other guys from the soccer club but you doubted they were going to get you out of this situation. They were as rotten as Miguel.

“Take a step back.”

“Ow-ow-oww! What the fuck?!” Miguel turned around and he found himself facing a wall. Miguel wasn't actually that tall for a guy but the wall he faced was 189.5 centimeters. It wasn't a wall precisely, it was the super ace of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi. His hand was crushing Miguel's shoulder and he hadn't let go of the soccer player until he put some distance between you and him. “Do you want to fight me motherfucker?!”

“Hey, what's going on??” The two other guys from the soccer club approached. Their eyes widened when they recognized who Miguel was picking a fight with. “Dude, back off. It's not worth it.”

“If the director hears about this who do you think he's gonna blame between you and the school's celebrity?” They whispered to Miguel. He removed Ushijima's hand from his shoulder roughly and then he walked away. “I'm not done with you.” Miguel threatened the super ace. When he was finally out of your sight you walked to the classroom.

“[Y/N]?” The super ace followed you. You were not yourself. You sat in front of your desk in the still empty classroom and then you shoved your face against the table. You had enough. It was too much. You couldn't contain it inside of you anymore. You let it go and started crying. Ushijima sat next to you and he shyly put his hand on your back. He had no idea what to do but he wanted to comfort you, he wanted to see you smile again so much. The super ace decided to gather his courage and so he approached his chair to yours. “[Y/N], please turn around and look at me.” You sniffled and wiped your tears with your fingers before turning your body to face him. Ushijima instantly wrapped his arms around your body and hugged you tightly against him. You closed your eyes and cried again but soon your own arms wrapped around him as well. You gripped his clothes and you didn't want to let go. Ushijima rubbed your back with one hand and the other was petting your head. “Calm down, the other students are gonna come soon.” He knew you probably didn't want everybody else to see you like this. “The day is almost over.” You sobbed quietly against him as you listened to what he was saying. You appreciated him trying to calm you down. Ushijima felt your body tremble against his, he felt furious against the whole world except you. You didn't deserve to suffer like this. This entire week was too cruel to you.

“I-I'm sorry.” You said quietly after you let go of him.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He said. “Here, use this.” He gave you his handkerchief.

“Thanks...” You grabbed it and dried your wet face with it. When the other students started to enter the classroom Ushijima shielded your desk with his body so you could calm down in peace before anybody could notice the state you were in. When you were calm enough you gently reached for the sleeve of his uniform. “I-I'm ok, it's fine now. Thank you.” You said weakly. He replaced his chair properly in front of his desk but he didn't stop throwing glances at you. He was very worried about you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“We're leaving at 5am so be in front of the gymnasium at 4:30am.” The teacher said to everyone in the volleyball club. It takes roughly five hours to get to Tokyo from Sendai by driving, Shiratorizawa had their own bus and driver but while you were listening to the teacher give instructions you were still wondering one thing.

Were you going to go or not?

When practice started you were so bummed about everything that happened earlier in the day that you just wanted to think about something else, thankfully you were a fan of volleyball and the club was great at cheering you up. Despite knowing about the note you gave to the captain in the morning they were a bit relieved that you didn't say anything yet to the teacher or the coach. Goshiki gave you thumbs up and it cheered you up a little. The first year was really counting on you.

Also because of how miserable you were feeling, Ushijima didn't bother you with the Mei thing again. It definitely wasn't the time and he understood it. He needed to focus on his own practice anyway. The nationals were huge and volleyball was the most important thing in his life, he couldn't let even you distract him from his goal.

4:30am... You wondered how you were going to go home and then return at Shiratorizawa during the night... Your sleep was going to be very short. You didn't even know if your bus used to drive this late (or this early). You would never bother Hajime's parents to drive you to school at 4am. The others were lucky to have a dorm.

“[Y/N] senpai, have you ever been to Tokyo?” Goshiki asked you.

“Yes.” You replied. “I often get signed up or invited to tournaments but nothing to do with volleyball, hehe... More like mathematics or biology.” You said.

“Oh, so the smartest students have tournaments as well?” He asked. “And have you ever won?”

“Yeah, those exists.” You replied. “I never ranked first but I did reach the top three a few times.”

“Do your best!” The first said encouraged you excitedly.

“Thank you.” You genuinely smiled at him, he made you feel better. “You do your best tomorrow too, Tsutomu kun, okay?”

“Obviously! I will surpass even the ace!” You petted his head in an affectionate manner.

“That's all the harm I wish on you.”

Practice was done and as always you were cleaning up in the gym with the others. You seriously couldn't wait to go home and rest. You wanted to forget about this school week **forever**.

“Goshiki-”

“Yes, Ushijima senpai?” The first year replied in the middle of picking up the balls that were scattered on the court.

“What did you talk about... with [Y/N]?” The super ace asked.

“What?” The first year was confused.

“She was smiling at you while you were talking. How did you do it?” Goshiki wondered if his mentor was pulling his leg right now. That was the weirdest question he ever asked him.

“Um, I just asked her if she ever went to Tokyo.” He replied. “She did, by the way, for some tournaments as well.” Ushijima got curious.

“What tournaments? No, forget it. I'll ask her myself. Good job, today.” He said to his kouhai before walking away. Goshiki shrugged and decided to forget what just happened.

When the gym was finally clean you all headed to the locker rooms to change. You kept on your tracksuit to go faster, it was okay if your neighbor saw you, he knew you were in the club now. You made sure you forgot nothing and then you headed for the exit.

“See you tomorrow, [Y/N] chan~” Tendou waved at you.

“I'm only coming because I feel like Tsutomu kun really wants me there...” You replied with a small pout.

“He's not the only one, we all do~” The middle blocker said. “Especially him-!” He slightly pushed you against the super ace before walking away towards his dorm.

“Oh, sorry.” Ushijima apologized even though you were the one who bumped against him.

“N-No, I'm sorry. That Tendou...” You mumbled.

“Let's go.” (Let's go **where**??) You thought to yourself. Oh, so he still planned to walk you to your bus stop despite everything... You didn't want to argue anymore, you were way too tired, so you just let him do.

The walk was pretty silent. You didn't know what to say to each other. You didn't want to speak in particular and Ushijima didn't want to bother you any more than you got bothered today so you two just kept silent. Thankfully you didn't run into Mei at the end of practice. You noticed Kagome wasn't there either as usual waiting for her boyfriend, Semi, so maybe they just had different plans. Why did you care anyway?

“Ushi- Wakatoshi-” You corrected yourself. “First I wanna say that I'm still bothered by what I saw yesterday... but it wouldn't be fair of me to give you hell despite everything that you did to help me today... You really comforted me a lot, and not just today, at the beginning of the week too and I-I just want to say thanks.” You told him when you reached your bus stop. He probably needed to hear it. “I-I'm lost in my feelings towards you, I-I need to sort out my mind.” You added.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima said as he turned his body to face you. “You're the only girl I ever liked.” Your mind blanked.

“W-What?” Was he confessing right now? Did he like you or like _like_ you??

“I understand if you need time to figure out what you're feeling but I realized my own feelings this week. Mei was wrong, she's not the one for me, you are.” Your eyes widened and your face got red suddenly. “I'll prove to you that I want nothing to do with her and what happened yesterday was non consensual. I'll do everything for our relationship to go back to the way it was like yesterday during our lunch break. If I had known Mei would trap me like this after practice I would've been more straightforward with you on the roof.” You gulped, your heart was beating like crazy against your ribcage. Your long time crush... liked you back.

“W-Wakato-” Your voice got stuck inside your throat.

“Your bus is coming. Go home and rest well.” The super ace approached you and then he took both of your hands in his. “Please, accept my feelings.” Before running back to the academy he leaned to leave a small kiss against your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH HE CONFESSED!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, last update of the weekend, I've been spoiling y'all too much😂  
> Thanks for all the positive comments, it makes me so happy that you guys are really digging this story♡

You were shocked during the whole evening and night. You couldn't help your hand moving to your cheek to stroke the part where Ushijima had kissed you. Your heart was still beating like crazy and you felt like screaming all the time. His words replayed in your head like a billion times.

He said you were the only one for him...

“Ah!” You got startled when suddenly your phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, how are you?” It was your childhood friend.

“Hey. I'm... not sure, how about you?” You asked back.

“What do you mean you're not sure? Was school okay?”

“You just sounded like my dad.” You giggled and you heard Hajime sigh. “To be honest it started very badly but by the end of the day it was alright... good.” You added.

“How bad?” He worried.

“Trust me, I really don't wanna talk about it but don't worry, I'm doing way better now.” You needed to reassure him.

“Alright, if you say so. What were you doing before I called?”

“My bag. We're leaving for Tokyo very early in the morning-” You sighed. “I still don't know how I'm gonna go to school, it's a bit scary at night... I'll probably call a taxi. The bus doesn't reassure me.”

“When are you leaving?” He asked.

“4am. I have to be in front of the gymnasium at 4:30.”

“I can come with you if you want.” Your eyes widened.

“What? It's very early though, won't you be sleeping?” You asked him.

“It's ok, I'll wake up. It's not like I have school on saturday.”

“Oh my God, Hajime, I owe you my life. I was terrified!”

“Why didn't you say anything then, dumbass? I could've asked for a car ride from one of my parents but they're working late today, they're not home yet.”

“I didn't want to bother...” You replied.

“Good grief, you're really hopeless. We told you one hundred times that you're not a burden to us.” Iwaizumi reminded you. “So... you're gonna go with them?” He asked you after a small silence.

“...Yeah.” You replied. “This morning I... I told him that I wanted to leave the club but he refused and even though I didn't care about his opinion the other members of the club talked to me... I-I really feel like I'm part of it, you know? They obviously don't need me to win but they still didn't want me to leave the club, it made me happy...” You smiled slightly.

“I understand them, though I think you're above them and they should be begging you to not leave.” You giggled.

“You're sweet but that's not true. You're not angry though?” You asked.

“If I'm angry it'll mean I got nothing from our fight of the beginning of the week. You're free to do what you want. Yeah, I don't like that you're getting close to my enemies but that doesn't mean that you're not my friend.”

“I'm very glad to hear you say it.” You said happily. “Alright, let's switch subjects. I don't wanna talk with you about Shiratorizawa. Why don't you tell me how it's going in _your_ life?”

  
  


After your conversation with Iwaizumi you finished packing your bags and then you went to sleep. You weren't going to get a full night of rest but still, after everything that happened today you needed to refill your batteries. At 3am your alarm went off and you rememberd you had to get up. It was super dark outside and you almost forgot you were going to Tokyo.

You hopped in the shower and when you were done washing yourself you went in the kitchen to eat a quick little something. The ride to Tokyo was gonna be long and you were a bit stressed, you knew everyone on the team now but you still weren't very close to all the members. Also you were the only girl.

At 3:45 the doorbell rang and you got scared until you rememberd Hajime was gonna escort you to school. You really needed to relax.

“Good morning, Hajime kun.” You smiled at him and moved out of the way.

“Hey...” Iwaizumi yawned as he walked in. “You're not ready yet?” He asked after he followed you to the first floor and your bedroom.

“Almost done.” You said as you arranged your bowtie around your neck in front of your mirror. You wore your school uniform of course.

“I'll bring your bag down while you finish.” The ace said. “Is that it?” He pointed to a small luggage next to your bed.

“Yes. Thank you so much.” You replied. Five minutes later you rejoined him at the entrance. “Oh, let me just quickly make sure I turned off everything.” He nodded and opened the entrance door. “Done!” You locked the door behind yourself and then you climbed into the taxi that was waiting in front of your house. You were thankful the drivers still worked late during the night.

“Are you stressed?” Iwaizumi asked you while you were on the road. You two were seated in the backseat.

“A bit.” You smiled shamefully, a small blush had crept on your cheeks. “The job of a manager seems easy but it's not very true, the guys are counting on me. I have to make sure everything is perfect so they can just think and focus on their matches.”

“You're resourceful and smart, I'm sure you'll do a great job. Don't let any of them speak badly to you though or you have to warn me.” Iwaizumi said.

“What? So you can pick a fight with them? I'll never do that.” You said. “But thank you. And don't worry, I know they're vicious on court but as classmates they're good guys.” You defended them. “I appreciate what you do for me, though.” You smiled at him. Hajime turned his head towards the window so you wouldn't see the small blush that appeard on his cheeks.

Half an hour later you finally made it to your school. Hajime walked you to the gates of the Shiratorizawa academy and that's the farthest he would be escorting you.

“Take care of you and be careful. You have your phone so don't hesitate to call me whenever you need to. If you run into trouble, I don't care if you're in another city, call me-” A small gasp got stuck in his throat. You suddenly wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly against you.

“You're my best friend forever.” You said quietly next to his head as you embraced him. “I'll miss you.” You added before releasing him.

“I-It's just a few days.” Hajime stuttered, he was flustered.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” You said as you pulled out your wallet. “Money for the taxi when you get back.” You took his hand and put the few bills in his palm.

“What the hell? No need for-”

“Hajime, stop fighting me everytime. That's the least I can do. I'll bring you something from Tokyo too.” You smiled at him as you grabbed the handle of your luggage. “See you very soon!” You waved at him as you walked towards the gymnasium. The ace from Seijoh smiled at you too and then he left to go back inside the taxi that was waiting for him.

  
  


You were just in time, the others were already gathered in front of the gym. Instead of their school uniforms they were wearing their tracksuit. You wondered if some of them actually did some training before the meeting time, it wouldn't surprise you if for exemple, Ushijima went jogging. Though that would be crazy, it was 4:30am and super dark outside. Does he never rest?

“Good morning, [Y/N] senpai!” Goshiki greeted you excitedly.

“Hi, good morning.” You smiled at him and at the others as well to greet them.

“Ugh, not so loud...” Tendou whined. “I'm so sleepy.”

“You can sleep in the bus.” Reon said to him.

“When do we get in by the way?” Semi asked.

“I don't know, sensei and the coach are still inside the gym.” Hayato replied.

“Good morning.” You had approached Ushijima when you were done talking to Goshiki. You smiled shyly at him. You were unsure of how to act around the super ace now that he confessed to you.

“Good morning, [Y/N].” But Ushijima smiled at you as well and you relaxed, you felt less anxious. “Did you come all the way here by yourself? When it's this late and dark?” His eyebrows frowned slightly.

“Ah, no. Hajime escorted me. It was very nice of him, he proposed to last night when I spoke to him over the phone.” You explained.

“... I see.” Something was bothering him. You were way too close to your supposed childhood friend. Ushijima was starting to discover what was jealousy. “I'm glad you made it safely.” He added anyway.

“Alright. Is everyone here?” The teacher asked after he came out of the gym with coach Washijo.

“Yes.” Reon replied. He was one of the vice captains of the club and he had counted everyone already. You were the only one missing when you arrived.

“Alright, let's go then. I'll make sure again once everyone is in the bus.” He said. When all of you were done with your luggages you climbed in the bus. Shiratorizawa was a huge school and so it had their own bus to bring its students to tournaments. You knew there was some secret rule that existed amongst students all over the world about the seats in the bus like the last row belonged to the popular kids or the seniors and the first rows were for the teachers, the nerds and those who got car sick so you decided to play it safe and sit in the middle. You stared outside by the window and you got surprised when you heard a familiar voice speak to you.

“Can I sit here?” You turned your head and raised it to meet Ushijima's eyes.

“Um, yes, sure.” The super ace sat next to you and when one of his legs touched yours you moved a bit closer to the window. A blush had crept on your cheeks, you were feeling very nervous suddenly. Your heart was beating fast inside your chest again and you felt a small tingle in your lower stomach. You had no idea what was happening in your body but everything felt different with Ushijima now since he had confessed to you.

“Are you okay?” He worried because you were fidgeting a lot next to him.

“Y-Yes!” You replied instantly.

“Hm, your face is red. Do you have a fever?” The super ace touched your cheek with the back of his hand to judge of your temperature. “It seems normal.” He spoke to himself. “If you're hot you should remove your jacket, you're wearing too many layers.” It's true that the girls school uniform of shiratorizawa consisted of a dress shirt, a sweater and a jacket. It was indeed a lot inside a bus.

“O-Okay...” You said. You removed the item of clothing and then you hung it on the seat in front of you, no one was seated there anyway so you weren't bothering. You took a deep breath to relax. It was a bit hard because Ushijima kept staring at you and it was making you feel uncomfortable. “D-Do I have something on my face?” You finally dared to ask him.

“Huh? No, nothing.” He replied. He didn't get that was your polite way of asking him to stop staring at your face. With the super ace you needed to get straight to the point.

“Then why do you keep looking at my face?” You asked.

“I like it, it makes me feel comfortable.” (What the fuck?!) Your stomach did a backflip. What did that mean??

“W-What do you mean, Wakatoshi??” You were so confused.

“It's soothing, you have nice features.” You brought your hand to your nose, you were so embarrassed. Ushijima's lips curved when he noticed you did that cute thing again. When you were flustered you would touch your nose out of reflex, he noticed it a few times and he found it really adorable.

“[Y/N] chan, he's just trying to say that you're pretty.” Tendou appeard behind you two's seats. This time you hid your face in your hands. Why didn't he just say it normally??

“Ah-” Ushijima took a few seconds to think. “Yes, that's it. Sorry, I should've been more straightforward this time again.” You gulped and bit onto your lower lip. He was making you so embarrassed.

“I-I see...” You managed to say. “T-Thank you...” You didn't think that you were pretty but it was an attempt to compliment you so you thanked him anyway.

“Ushijima... [Y/N]...” The teacher walked between the row of seats past you two and checked on his paper for all the members of the volleyball club. “Semi... Tendou...” You were still on the school grounds, the bus driver hadn't started driving yet.

“[Y/N]-” (Oh God, what again..?)

“Yes?” You replied.

“Goshiki told me you went to Tokyo before-” It looked like he wanted to have a normal conversation this time and you relaxed.

“Yes, it's true.” You revealed. “For tournaments too but nothing to do with sports.” You let out a small nervous giggle.

“What kind then?” Finally the bus started.

“Hmm, in middle school I played chess and my teacher signed me up to a tournament because I could even beat the history sensei, he was an old man but the smartest person of the school.” You said with a bit of pride. “And then my main sensei suggested the Academic league to my parents... and in high school I participated to the Academic decathlon. I made it to nationals everytime.” You grinned.

“I see, that's impressive. What did those tournaments consist of?” Ushijima looked genuinely interested and it made you happy, you were glad to talk about that with him.

“It depends. There's tests with multiple choice answers, on any subject of school... There's essays too-”

“And you enjoy it?” He asked.

“I do.” You blushed. “I know studies aren't everyone's cup of tea but I like it. It distracts me and it's fun to learn new things everyday.”

“I see. I understand your point of view. Do you have a tournament this year too?”

“The director always signs me up but I-I'm not sure if I'll participate this year... I'd rather be focused on my lessons and on the entrance exam of the UTFM.”

“UTFM?” The super ace repeated.

“University of Tokyo – Faculty of Medecine. That's where I wanna go next year.” You said.

“If you go to the tournament tell me about it, I would like to support you.” Your eyes widened a bit.

“R-Really?” You asked.

“Of course. I'm sure you'll reach all your goals, you're a very determined girl.” The super ace smiled at you.

“... Thank you... That's very nice of you to say.” You smiled back shyly.

“If you're sleepy you can rest on me, I don't mind.” He said after you yawned.

“I-It's fine, I'll stay awake.” You blushed.

“You're pretty.” This time he managed to say it properly to you.

“W-Wakatoshi, you're embarrassing me...” You blushed harder and brought your hand to your nose. Ushijima mentally high-fived himself, he got to see you do it again. “Y-You, you should rest though, you have two matches in the afternoon.”

“Can I try something with you?” He asked.

“W-What do you want to try?” You got nervous. Ushijima pointed to a part on the side of his body that was next to yours.

“Lay on me here.”

“L-Like this..?” You laid your head against the side of his body and then he tilted his head so he could rest it on top of yours. That felt so intimate, your heart started racing again but other than that... it wasn't so bad.

“Yes, like this.” He confirmed. “Will you allow me to rest in this position?”

“Okay.” You replied quietly.

“Thank you.” The super ace smiled. After glancing one last time by the window, it was still very dark outside, you closed your eyes and decided to catch some Z's as well.

“Look at him, he's hiding his game but he really is a player.” Reon was teasing his captain with his other teammates in the back of the bus.

“The two of them are so weird.” Hayato said but there was no evilness in his words. “She's been running after him for the past two years and yesterday he confessed to her and she didn't give him an answer. I don't get it.”

“Maybe she's playing hard to get?” Semi suggested.

“No, not her type.” Tendou said. “It's just the thing with Mei that's bothering her. But I'm sure it won't take very long now.” His lips curved into a hopeful smile.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I don't want her to be mad at me again, you shouldn't do that.” Ushijima said to Tendou.

“Shh, you're gonna wake her up! I'm doing this for you~” The middle blocker replied in whispers. “I'll send it to you and delete it from my phone. Won't post it on social media either.”

“It's true she looks very adorable.” The super ace smiled.

“And here!” Tendou took pictures of you sleeping on Ushijima and then he did as he said. He sent them to his best friend and deleted the pictures off his phone.

“Are we there yet?” Shirabu mumbled at the front of the bus.

“I'll ask!” Goshiki replied. “Sensei, when will we arrive?”

“Oh-” He checked the watch on his wrist. “It shouldn't be long now. We're already in the vicinity of Tokyo as you can see.”

“Shouldn't you wake [Y/N] up?” Tendou asked Ushijima.

“Ah, perhaps.” He replied.

“I'll leave you to it then, be nice to her if you want her to fall hard for you.” The middle blocker teased.

“What are you talking about? I don't want her to fall and hurt herself.” Tendou chuckled, he'll explain another time. He walked back to the back of the bus to leave his best friend some privacy with the girl he fancied. Ushijima wasn't sure on the method to use to wake you up. If this was a fairy tale he would try to wake you up with a kiss but this wasn't the case and he would never do it without your consent. “[Y/N].” He simply called your name first. No answers. So this time he brought his hand to your head and started running his fingers softly through your hair. Thankfully it worked.

“Waka...toshi?” You opened your eyes slowly and you saw his face very close to yours. You didn't react at first, you were still in the dream world where your nap had brought you. And obviously Ushijima was part of that world of yours. You smiled at him and leaned into his touch, you felt good.

“We've arrived to Tokyo.” He said to you and suddenly your eyes opened widely. This was not your dream world, this was real life.

“O-Oh God... I-I'm so sorry!” You said as you repositioned yourself on your seat and took a straight posture. “...Huh?” Something was covering your body. “Y-You put your jacket on me?”

“Yes, I didn't want you to get cold.” You were melting, you were really into him.

“T-Thank you...” You blushed. “How long did I sleep? When did you wake up?” You asked him as you glanced by the window.

“I don't know, around four hours maybe.” He replied. “And an hour ago.” (Oh God, did he watch me sleep for one hour??) You gave him back his jacket and then you put on your own since you were close.

“What time is it?” You asked.

“Almost eleven.” Kawanishi replied. “We had to stop in the middle of the road because Shirabu wasn't feeling well.”

“Oh. Sorry Wakatoshi, can you let me-” The super ace understood you wanted to stand up and so he moved out of your way. “Thanks.” You went to the front of the bus and approached the second year. You sat on the seat opposite to his so you could talk to him. “Hey.” You said with a friendly smile.

“Senpai-” He acknowledged your presence.

“Kawanishi told me you weren't feeling well earlier, are you feeling better now? Otherwise I got some pills.” You said to him. “I can also examine you with your consent if you want, I study medicine so I know my stuff.” You smiled at him. “I'd understand if you would rather see a real doctor though.” He didn't understand why you were being so nice to him. You two basically never interacted before.

“I'm fine.” Shirabu replied as he turned his head the other way.

“Alright. Please don't hesitate to come to me if you feel unwell again. This is a big day for you.” You reminded him before walking back to your seat. You didn't feel upset the second year setter had always acted a bit cold around you, maybe he was just shy.

  
  


Finally you made it to the place where you were going to be sleeping. It was a huge and fancy hotel. Shiratorizawa really could afford the best for its students. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had told you that sometimes hotels weren't an option so the Seijoh volleyball team had to stay at an inn and cook their food or wash their clothes themselves, this never happened to Shiratorizawa.

“Thank you.” You smiled at Reon when he handed you your luggage then when all of you had gotten their bags back you entered the hotel.

“Good morning, we have a reservation.” The teacher said to the receptionnist of the huge hotel.

“The building is so tall.” Goshiki said.

“Right?” You replied.

“We came here last year too.” Hayato said. “They got everything, from pools to fitness rooms.”

“So cool...” You and the first year said.

“Alright, come grab your keys.” The teacher said. “The entire floor number fourteen is reserved to us. I want two people per room. There's a huge bathroom on the floor as well, there's none in the rooms.” He instructed to all the guys before approaching you. “Since you're a girl you have a room by yourself and there's a bathroom in it but you'll be in the same floor as everybody else.”

“Understood, sensei. Thank you.” You replied. He nodded and gave you your key.

“Obviously the rules concerning the dorms that apply at the academy will be applied here too-” The teacher said to everyone this time. “I don't want any boys in the girls rooms and same for the inverse. Alright, it's 11:30am. Go put your luggages in your rooms and then I'll wait for all of you at noon at the hotel's restaurant. Dismissed.”

“Yes!” Everyone replied. You all rushed to the elevators to discover your floor and your rooms. You started to feel a bit excited, it was really fun to be with everyone else.

“[Y/N], do you need help with your bag?” Ushijima nicely asked you.

“No, it's fine. Thank you.” You smiled at him.

“Do you think we can see the Skytree from our rooms??” Goshiki asked.

“If our rooms are facing it then yeah, it's the tallest tower in the world.” Kawanishi replied. You exited the elevator and then you searched for your room number.

“Wow, everything is so fancy here...” You commentated after you opened the door of your room. Your room was very elegant, there was a huge king sized bed and even place for a little couch. There was another door on the left and you had guessed that it was the bathroom. You checked it as well and found a bathtub, that was nice. When you were done looking around you put your clothes in the wardrobe and then you went out of your room. It was almost time for the meetup anyway.

“Hey, is your room nice?” Tendou asked you in the hallway.

“Yes, very.” You smiled. “I got a huge bed all for myself.”

“Wow, really?? Me and Ushijima have two separate normal sized beds.” The middle blocked explained.

“I see. Did you get to check your bathroom too?” You asked.

“Yeah, it's normal. It's huge though, we won't feel crowded even if we all go in there at the same time.” The super ace walked out of his room while you and your classmate were still talking in the hallway.

“You got nicely settled?” You asked your crush with a small smile.

“I did. How about you?” He asked.

“Same.”

“Come on, let's go. I'm starving.” The red haired boy hurried you two.

“Are your knees better?” Ushijima asked you as you headed towards the elevator. You bit onto your lower lip, you had almost forgotten. Maybe you should've changed into your tracksuit too instead of wearing the skirt of your school uniform.

“I-It's starting to heal...” You brushed off.

“I can change your bandages again if you want.” Ushijima proposed.

“T-That won't be necessary, thanks though...” You wanted to avoid this subject that made you uncomfortable so you got closer to Tendou in the elevator. “What do you feel like eating?” You asked him to make small talk.

  
  


You were all reunited around a long rectangle table at the restaurant. Despite the hotel being huge it wasn't crowded, this wasn't the time for holidays anyway so it explained why there weren't a lot of tourists. You guys were the loudest in the room.

“Shirabu, do you feel better?” You whispered to the setter who was seated next to you.

“... You don't need to worry about me, senpai.” He said.

“Worrying about your well-being is my job as a manager.” You smiled at him. “It seems you just got car sick, it goes away instantly after setting foot on the ground.”

“Yeah.” The second year simply added. You decided to leave him alone and turn your head the other way to talk with the others.

“Wakatoshi kun-” There was something you were curious about.

“Yes?” The super ace replied.

“Do you... feel nervous?” His lips curved slightly.

“Yes.” You smiled as well, that reassured you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I can't believe I'm gonna get to play against the teams I watched on tv!” Goshiki said excitedly.

“Ahh, I feel excited too. I still have goosebumps that I got from the match against Fukurodani two years ago. I hope you get to play against them.”

“That's the one I was thinking about!” The first year said.

“Fingers crossed!” You and Goshiki grinned. “You have such strong nerves, I admire you for not being too stressed.” You said as you gently patted his head.

“Thank you, [Y/N] senpai! Please watch us closely!”

“Oh, you can count on that!”

“What are they getting so excited about..?” Hayato wondered as he watched you and Goshiki interact in a very lively way.

“It's our Tsutomu kun's first time at nationals with our team and [Y/N] chan has always loved volleyball, it must be more exciting to watch the matches here than in front of tv.” Tendou replied.

“They're a bit embarrassing.” Semi said.

“I don't think everyone thinks like you-” Reon said as he discreetly pointed to his ace. Ushijima had a dumb smile on his face as he looked at you interact with the first year. You looked really adorable he thought.

“If he gets into her just half as much as he is interested in volleyball I'll feel sorry for her.” Hayato said.

“Volleyball and [Y/N] chan are probably the only two things in his mind.” Tendou said.

“The team we're gonna play against is almost done with their third set. We should get ready.” Kawanishi announced to everyone after he came back in the break room.

“Ah, I feel so excited for you.” You said to Goshiki. “Go prove to everyone how good and capable you are, future ace!” His eyes widened.

“[Y/N] s-senpai..!” The first year wrapped his arms around your neck and hugged you against him, he had tears in his eyes. What you said deeply moved him.

“Hehe~” You petted his head in an affectionate manner. “Come on, it's time!”

“Yes!” Goshiki replied after he let go of you and wiped his tears away.

“Don't look so angry, he's like a little brother to her.” Tendou reassured Ushijima while he was glaring at you two. While the others were walking out of the break room you picked up your bag that contained a few of the stuff you needed and made sure you forgot nothing behind you.

“[Y/N]-”

“Huh?” You turned around and faced the super ace. You two were the only ones left in the break room.

“Please don't let other boys touch you from now on.” Your eyebrows raised a little.

“W-What..?” His remark confused you.

“If, once again, I didn't make myself clear yesterday with you I will do it now-” Ushijima started and your body was suddenly on alert. What was going to hit you now?? “I like you and I want you for myself only.” You gulped and your eyes widened. “I don't like when you're close to other boys.”

“I-If you're talking about Tsutomu kun, h-he's just my precious kouhai and I like him...-” You started to explain yourself but he interrupted you.

“I'm not just talking about him. Goshiki, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, even Tendou-” He said. “Become close just with me.” You couldn't believe he was being jealous right now and bold enough to tell you all of this when you're not even dating officially!

“W-What are you doing..?” You panicked when he suddenly took a few steps forward and caged you between the wall and his body.

“Tell me you will.” Ushijima said above you. You raised your head so you could look at his face. You gulped before answering him.

“O-Okay...” You accepted because despite everything he was still the one you had a crush on. His lips curved and he took a few steps back.

“We should go now.” The super ace said as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

“W-Wakatoshi!” You called out to him and reached for his jacket with your hand. He turned around to face you again. “I-I know you're not the type of person to believe in luck but, still-” You put your palms against each side of his head and he leaned slightly so he could be at your face level. “Good luck for today's matches.” You closed your eyes and put a small kiss against his forehead. You gripped your bag in your hands and quickly left the break room before he could say anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :]  
> Allow me to say a few things before you read this exciting chapter:  
> First of all I cut the Interhigh nationals in two days because it was more convenient for me, also there's pratically zero canon material about it in the manga or anime except we know that the finale was between Itachiyama and Inarizaki and Sakusa's team won so everything I will write in this or the next chapter is just straight out of my imagination lmao I hope you guys won't mind. That's also why I didn't write long details and explanations of the matches since I have no material for it. Also let's be honest, no one cares, we're just here for the love story lol.  
> Second I wanted to thank you all for all the kudos and really lovely comments you guys have written, I don't reply to everyone but I read everything! You guys keep me motivated to write more <3  
> Now, enjoy this chapter!

The Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium was immense! What you noticed first was the ceiling, it was extremely high, and second were the courts. At least twelve teams could play at the same time, it was much more impressive in real life than on tv.

“You two look like fishes, stop doing that.” Shirabu said.

“S-Sorry!” You and Goshiki apologized. You were looking at every corner of the gymnasium with your eyes wide open and your mouth hung open as well.

“There's so many players!” You said excitedly.

“And cameras!” Goshiki added.

“And public!”

“And courts!”

“Stop!” The second year scolded you two again.

“Sorry!” You repeated. You left Goshiki's side because you two were only trouble when you were together so instead you approached the teacher and coach Washijo.

“Alright, get ready. You have a few minutes to warm up and get used to the environment around you.” The teacher said to the players.

“Oh, they're here! Guys! Hey!!” You heard a few cheers coming from the audience seats and when you raised your head you recognized students from your school. Of course they had came to cheer on the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa.

“Oh, cover for me for two seconds-” Semi said discreetly to Tendou before running out of the court. You saw that he joined the exit and there he met with a cheerleader you recognized: Kagome, his girlfriend. So the cheerleader club was here too... You raised your head towards the audience again and you spotted Ibara, your classmate, waving at you so you waved back.

“Ushijima san~!” (Oh no...) You turned your head towards the exit again and this time you saw her, Mei, the girl who made your love life a living hell.

“Oi, be quiet!” Semi said to her. “I'm not supposed to greet you two, if coach Washijo sees me he won't put me on the court.”

“Then tell him to come over!” The black haired cheerleader argued with him.

“You need to give up, he really doesn't care.”

“Ushij- hmmf!”

“God, fine! Just shut up!” Semi gave up after he slammed his palm against her mouth. He crossed eyes with the super ace and gestured him to come over. As oblivious as ever, Ushijima approached him. “Sorry in advance about this, she wanted to talk to you.”

“Ushijima san~” Mei greeted him with a grin.

“I don't have time for you. And none of you is supposed to be here either.” Ushijima said to the three of them.

“W-Wait! Don't be so cold~ I just wanted to give you my support.” Mei held onto his arm before he could return to the court.

“He's right-” Semi sighed. “I have to go back, I'll see you later.” He said to Kagome before he put a quick kiss on her lips.

“I'll be watching you.” She said to him with a smile.

“Counting on it.” He smiled back to his girlfriend. Ushijima freed himself from Mei's grip when he noticed her coming closer to him and then he ran back towards the court.

“[Y/N]-”

“Ah! S-Sorry.” You got startled when Reon called out to you. You were fuming, you hadn't missed one moment of Ushijima's interaction with your bully again. What was he playing at?? You started to doubt him again and you were sick of it. If he liked to hang out with her so much why couldn't he just say so to you? You ignored him when he came back on the court and instead you brought your help to the others.

  
  


\---

  
  


On the first day of the nationals Shiratorizawa had won against the two teams they played against. You were euphoric and very happy for them, it could almost make you forget about what you had witnessed. You were this close to regret kissing his forehead earlier. Everytime you were out of his sight he managed to talk to your bully behind your back. You hated it.

After the two matches ended you went outside to wait in front of the bus to go back to the hotel. The others had went to greet their classmates. You weren't particularly close to any of them so after quickly greeting Ibara you decided to wait outside. You were really just avoiding Ushijima and Mei, you didn't want to see them talk together. The super ace was in a super good form today and since he scored a bunch of points by himself you knew that all the students who had come to support him were going to congratulate him naturally. That was good for him but you didn't want to be there.

“[Y/N]?” The teacher called out to you after he walked outside as well. “Aren't you cold? You should return inside.”

“No, it's fine sensei. It felt a bit too crowded.” You explained.

“Ah, the team is popular huh?” He smiled.

“It's normal, they're really great. I've always been a fan as well.” You said.

“Yeah, we noticed.” He teased you and you blushed slightly. “It's good for you you're part of the club now, I only hear good things from the boys about you.”

“R-Really..?” That was hard to believe.

“Yeah, I think they especially appreciate the way you tend to their wounds. You're studying medecine, right?” The teacher asked.

“Yes.” You nodded. “Actually I hope I can come here next year, to Tokyo I mean, to go the university of my dreams.” You smiled slightly.

“You're the best student at Shiratorizawa, I'm sure that will happen. Keep working hard.”

“Thanks, sensei.” That made you feel better.

Ten minutes later while you were fidgeting on your phone your teammates came out of the gymnasium. You had climbed in the bus already since you got cold, and with the weird sleeping schedule that you had today you felt tired now. You let out a small frustrated sigh when Ushijima sat next to you. Yes, this morning you were happy to be with him but after what you witnessed before the matches you weren't now.

“What is your background wallpaper?” The super ace asked you while you were on the road.

“D-Don't look at my phone!” You replied. He was so tall he could just glance in your direction to see what you were doing in your phone. It wasn't even his goal to lurk, he just noticed the wallpaper and got curious about it.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy.” Ushijima apologized. “You like dogs?”

“Why do you care?” You mumbled. He frowned a little, something was odd.

“[Y/N], did I do something... wrong to you?”

“I don't know, did you?” You replied with another question as you kept scrolling on your phone, you didn't want to look into his eyes.

“Your answers aren't clear.” The super ace said. You rolled your eyes, this was Ushijima, sarcasm didn't work on him.

“I saw you with Mei.” You simply said after a few minutes of silence.

“Oh-” This time he realized on his own he was in trouble. “I don't want to talk with her but she always manages to find me.” That's really not what you wanted to hear right now. “Is she the reason you're mad at me?” You let out a loud sigh this time.

“How can you ask me that after everything she's done to me? And everything you said to me?” You asked. “Earlier you told me that you didn't want me to... b-be close to others and yesterday you said that you don't want anything to do with her. W-Why should I accept your conditions when you don't even respect mines?” You asked.

“You're right, I'm sorry.” Your eyebrows raised a little in surprise. “But I just don't know how to push her away. I can't use physical strength and no matter how many times I've told her to stop she always comes back.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“O-Okay, I understand your point of view.” You said. “I-I just don't like seeing her act friendly with you...”

“[Y/N]-” You blushed when he grabbed your hands with his. “Even if you see her interact with me, and I'm telling you because it will probably happen again since we're in the same school and class, just know that you're the only one for me. Please trust me.”

“I-I'll try...” You replied shyly. Ushijima's lips curved into a smile and you melted. “I-It's a Shiba.” You showed him your phone screen.

“It's cute.” You let out a small giggle when he used that word. “Is it yours?”

“Ah, no. Unfortunately I don't have one, I wouldn't have time to take care of it and I'd hate myself for letting the poor puppy alone at home.” You explained.

“If we lived together I'd like to adopt a dog with you.”

“W-Wakatoshi kun-!” You hid your red face in your hands. “Y-You can't say things like that to a girl...”

“Why not? I like dogs too.” The super ace raised one eyebrow, he didn't understand.

“T-The problem isn't the dog, i-it's what you said about l-living together...” Your heart was racing in your chest.

“I still don't understand why, I was being serious.” He insisted.

“D-Do you not realize how... intimate that sounded?” You tried to explain to him anyway.

“If it's with you it's okay, isn't it? There's no one else I want to be intimate with.” Suddenly you wrapped your arms around his torso and held him tightly. “...Huh?” The super ace got surprised but it didn't feel bad... He smiled as he put one arm behind your back. What Ushijima said moved you deeply, you were truly in love with him but you were very scared to admit it. You were scared of your dream suddenly being shattered. Everything was doing well at the moment so why ruin anything?

  
  


Finally you arrived at the hotel and the first thing you all went to do was go to the restaurant, you were starving. It was 7pm when you got back. You couldn't wait to go to bed at long last and have a real night sleep.

“[Y/N] chan, did you see my block in the third set against that spiker with the long hair?” Tendou asked you excitedly.

“How could I have missed it? You fooled everyone on that team when you pretended that you didn't know where the ball was gonna go.” You replied with a grin. “All of you were so amazing on the court, I feel truly blessed to be able to watch you play so closely and to be a part of the team.” You blushed.

“Aw, she's so cute~ Don't you think so, Wakatoshi?” The middle blocker teased.

“Of course she is.” The super ace turned his head towards you and smiled. You brought your hand to your nose and lowered your head to hide your blush and the little smile on your face.

“I can't stand them, they're so embarrassing.” Hayato whispered to Reon who suppressed a chuckle.

When you were done eating you went back to your rooms. You didn't know what the others were up to, it wasn't that late yet but on your side you decided to take a long and warm bath in your private bathroom. When you were done you put on comfortable clothes that consisted of a skirt and a sweater. You weren't going to go to bed yet so you went out to take a little walk.

The hallways were empty, everyone was probably resting or hanging out by themselves. You knew that the students from your school that came to cheer on the team all the way to Tokyo were at a different hotel that wasn't that far away from this one. Semi, for exemple, was probably there to be with his girlfriend.

The hotel was really huge like the others told you but you needed a permission to go to most of the areas. You weren't going to get one anyway, it's not like you wanted to take a swim in the pool. You just wanted to visit everything. You asked the receptionnist if they had a small souvenir shop though, you promised Iwaizumi you would bring him something. The shop was closed but now that you were thinking about him you decided to call your best friend. You went outside to sit on a small bench. It was dark already but there were lights and you were just in front of the building, nothing could happen to you.

“Hello?” He picked up.

“Hajime kun, hi!” You replied excitedly.

“[Y/N], how are you?” The ace asked.

“I'm great, I had a nice day.” You answered.

“Yeah, I could guess. I saw that Shiratorizawa won the first round.” He said.

“Oh my God, I forgot everything was broadcasted. Please tell me I wasn't shown-”

“I'm sorry, I won't lie to you.”

“Damn-” You cursed.

“It's okay, it was just a second, they showed the bench with their coach and you were there.”

“This is so embarrassing, I haven't even told my parents I joined the volleyball club yet, what if someone recognized me and told them?”

“Yeah, uh... Talking about that...”

“What?”

“I think my mom told your mom...” Iwaizumi revealed to you.

“W-What?! How does she know??” You got anxious suddenly.

“I told her...”

“Oh no... My dad is gonna kill me.”

“And why would he do that?”

“You know how he is... A bit old-fashioned. His only daughter in a sports club full of men... Ugh, I can already hear him.” You whined.

“It's fine, I'm sure he won't say anything.” Hajime tried to reassure you.

“Yeah... If he tries it anyway I'll pull the _you guys are never home_ card, hehe.”

“You're so evil.” He mocked you.

“Well... I'm not entirely wrong, am I?” You asked quietly. “But anyway, tell me about you. What are you doing on a saturday night?”

“I was actually catching up on the rest of the matches. Oikawa is here too.”

“Oh- really? Wait, I don't remember- Am I mad at him or not? I never know, we fought so many times. Well, I'm in a good mood so tell him hi for me anyway.” You said.

“[Y/N] says hi.” He turned to his best friend. “He says hello too.”

“I can't wait to see you two soon.” You said to him. “Today was long but exciting. It was so great to see many talented players-” Suddenly you stopped yourself. You didn't know if it was a good idea to talk about how fun nationals were to Iwaizumi who's never been there.

“If you're getting worried about talking about nationals with me you're worrying for nothing. I'm over my loss, I'm concentrating on the Spring-High now.” Your lips curved.

“You know me so well.” You said to him. “I-I really wish you were here...”

“Yeah, me too...” He said.

“I'll support you forever, you're a great ace and one day you're gonna show the entire world what kind of player you are... The most reliable teammate a team could wish for.” You said to him with a smile on your face.

“Thank you.” Hajime replied quietly.

“I'm serious, you were glowing at the Interhigh.” You added.

“Alright, stop there.” He chuckled. “It's late, are you gonna go to bed soon?”

“Yeah, I'm beat. I didn't exactly get a good night sleep yesterday so I can't wait to lay on this hotel's king sized bed.” You giggled. “By the way, thank you again for escorting me very early this morning.”

“Anytime.”

“And that's why you're my best friend.” You grinned. “Okay, I'll leave now. I'll call you again tomorrow. Goodnight, Hajime.”

“Rest well, [Y/N].”

  
  


“How can she say all those things to you and not be in love with you?” Oikawa asked after he took a step back. He had his ear stuck to Iwaizumi's phone too so he could hear the entire conversation. “You need to be straightforward with her so she can realize that she has more than friendship feelings for you.”

“That's never happening, stop insisting.” Hajime said.

“If a girl said all these things to me and understood me that well I would make her my bride.” Tooru teased.

“If you don't shut up you're sleeping on the floor.”

“Ow!” The setter whined when his best friend threw a pillow right on his face.

  
  


“[Y/N]?”

“Huh?” You turned around and found the super ace standing behind you. “Wh- Did you seriously go jogging?” You noticed he was wearing his tracksuit. “Do you never rest-”

“Who were you talking to?” Ushijima interrupted you.

“H-Have you been standing behind me for a long time?” You asked. You worried because you said some intimate things to Hajime.

“Was it Iwaizumi?”

“I-It's private, Wakatoshi...” You avoided his question and turned around.

“... I see.” He turned around as well and walked towards the entrance of the building.

“Wait-!” You got up and followed him. “W-What's wrong??” Ushijima ignored you. “Talk to me, please!”

“Who were you talking to when you said that you wish they were here?” He asked. You bit onto your lower lip in anxiety.

“... Iwaizumi.” You revealed, feeling a bit shameful. “B-But it's not what you think! We're not like that, he's my best friend!” You tried to explain yourself to the super ace. Ushijima looked at a door plate in the middle of a hallway that guided to the elevators and suddenly he grabbed your arm and pulled you inside a room. You looked around you and recognized it was a laundry room. “Eek!” After he closed the door he trapped you between it and his body. Your heart was racing in your chest as he looked inside your eyes.

“You understand what I've been telling you, right?” Ushijima asked and you nodded slowly. “Do you reject me because you like him?” Your eyes widened a bit.

“No!” You argued.

“Then why?”

“Y-You... I can't stop thinking about what I saw in the locker room... You hurt me.” You finally managed to say to him.

“You don't trust me?” He asked and once again you nodded. “Why?”

“When I'm not with you, she is...” Ushijima sighed deeply. Suddenly he put his hands against the door on the sides of your head, startling you. You had no choice but to raise it to look at his face.

“I don't want to talk about Mei with you ever again. She's not the one I'm interested into and her simple existence is a pain in the ass for me.” That's the first time he spoke this way to you... or rather about someone. “You're the girl I like. I've never felt something so strong for someone else before. You're the only one that constantly makes me feel comfortable. I don't recall one single moment where I was annoyed by your presence.” Ushijima slowly brought one of his hands to your cheek to stroke it. “If you don't feel that way about me it would sadden me but I would understand it. I just need you to say it straight to me, because as long as you don't directly reject me I'll keep pursuing you.”

Of course, Ushijima Wakatoshi was determined. You thought your heart was going to burst out of your chest, what he was saying to you was making you happy but you were also terrified. His face was so close to yours, you felt attracted by his natural beauty but he also intimidated you. He was much taller than you, he was physically and mentally strong, you really admired him. You had fell in love with the volleyball player since your first year at Shiratorizawa but now that you interacted with him you were falling in love with his personality too.

Yes, you were scared but Ushijima was spilling his emotions to you and you were deeply moved by what he was saying. You didn't want to reject him any longer because you were afraid so you gathered up some courage inside of you and then you leaned on him. You closed your eyes and put your lips against his. A few seconds later you moved your head back and looked into his eyes. You both looked like you were rebooting your system. You two were still surprised about what had just happened. Suddenly it's anxietly that washed over you. He didn't kiss you back, his lips weren't moving. Maybe you had made a mistake...

“W-Wakatoshi, I-I'm sorr-!” Without any warning whatsoever the super ace pushed you against the door and catched your lips with his this time. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. His kiss was soft, warm but mostly hungry. He held your head high with his hand against the side of your face and he kept dominating you with his mouth. Soon, you were quickly out of breath. “W-Wait..! Waka- hmm..!” But he didn't have enough. Ushijima kept kissing you. He was focusing and memorizing this first kiss with you because he didn't know when would be the next time you would allow him to kiss your lips again. You put your small hands against his torso and tried to push him away gently. “I-I can't breathe...-” You managed to say.

“S-Sorry...” The super ace let out. He rested his forehead against yours while you two tried to catch your breath back.

“T-There's no harm.” You replied.

“[Y/N]-” You looked into his eyes, and you noticed his pupils were dilated. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes, please.” Your lips curved and he smiled as well when he heard your answer. The super ace put his palms against your cheeks and kissed you one more time.

“I'm really into you.” Ushijima said between two kisses and you melted.

“I-I don't want to reject you, I like you too Wakatoshi.” You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him. “I-I don't care anymore about being scared, Mei or whatever. I-I just want to be with you...” You said to him. “I-I accept your feelings so please accept mine in return.” A small blush had crept on your cheeks as you held his hands in yours this time.

“That makes me very happy. Of course I accept them.” The super ace brought your hands to his mouth and left a small kiss on them before releasing them.

“I-It's late, tomorrow is a big day too. We need to go to sleep.” You said as you opened the door of the laundry room. He followed you into the hallway and then you took the elevator. There he couldn't help kissing you again though...

“Oh. Were you two together?” Tendou asked when you and the super ace walked on the floor of your rooms after exiting the elevator. He was with Reon and Kawanishi.

“I-I was making a call.” You said as you pulled out your phone.

“Jogging.” Ushijima simply said.

“You two look suspicious.” The middle blocker noticed.

“I-I'm going to bed now-” You ignored your red haired classmate. “Goodnight guys and rest well for tomorrow.” You crossed eyes with Ushijima and you two waved at each other, a bit flustered.

“Dude, you totally made out with her.” Reon suddenly let out with a little smirk after you entered in your room and the guys were now by themselves in the hallway.

“Wha-?!” Tendou was shocked. “You did? Wakatoshi, did you kiss [Y/N]??” The super ace genuinely smiled.

“No-” He paused. “She kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 chapters later, at long last they kissed~  
> Also I can finally announce it to you, there WILL be smut in this work. I've been writing it for the past 3 days and it's finally done!  
> And that's it! Next chapter will be uploaded on friday night if everything goes well <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter is super long! Hope you appreciate it~

You had never slept that well in your entire life. You were euphoric and in a really good mood, all night you dreamed of Ushijima and his kisses. You couldn't believe you finally had your first kiss and it was with your super long time crush who liked you back!

When your alarm went off in the morning you were already awake but you stayed in bed daydreaming about the super ace. You were glad it was time to get up so you could see him soon. After washing yourself you changed your bandages on your knees and then you put on your tracksuit. It was 7:30am when you left your bedroom to have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. The first match of the day for your team started at 9am so you had to leave soon.

“Huh?” When you opened the door of your room you found something in front of it on the floor. “Oh my God...” You picked up the small bouquet of flowers with a huge smile on your face. There was no card with the flowers but you guessed it was Ushijima who put them there. You put the bouquet in your bedroom and this time you headed for the elevators.

“Hey.” You found Hayato who was waiting as well.

“Good morning, Yamagata san.” You greeted him with a friendly smile. “Are you feeling good for today?”

“Yeah, I got a good presentiment for today's rounds.” He said with a smirk.

Everyone else was already downstairs when you arrived in the restaurant with Hayato. The team was taking their breakfast around a table, only the teacher and the coach were missing.

“Good morning you two.” Reon greeted you and the libero.

“Good morning everyone.” You smiled at them. You went to take your seat next to Ushijima's, that spot was empty, maybe he reserved it for you. “Hi.” You smiled at him.

“Good morning.” The super ace smiled back. Suddenly he leaned on you and put a kiss on your lips, you didn't have time to avoid it. You never expected him to kiss you in front of everybody.

“W-Wakatoshi kun, e-everyone is here!” You put your palms against his robust chest and applied slight pressure to push him away. Your face was red, you were so embarrassed.

“It's okay, we all know [Y/N] chan~” Tendou teased.

“Y-You told everyone..?” You asked to Ushijima.

“I wasn't supposed to?” He asked.

“N-No, no, it's not that. I-I just thought we would announce it together. I-It's okay though, there's no harm.” You explained.

“I mean, it was kinda obvious.” Semi said.

“I-I had no idea...” Goshiki whispered to Shirabu who let out a silent sigh.

“But we're all glad you two finally realized your feelings for each other~” The middle blocker said cheerfully. You relaxed, it was nice to see that they all accepted this relationship. You were anxious for no reason.

“Oh. The flowers in front of my room, it was you, right?” You asked to Ushijima after you had switched subjects.

“Yes, I picked them up when I went jogging this morning. Did you like them?” He asked.

“Yes, it was really adorable of you. Thanks.” You said as you laid your head on his shoulder. “You went running yesterday night and this morning again, did you sleep well at least?”

“I did. I'm used to this routine.” He explained to you. “What about you? I know that sleeping in a different environment could perturb one's sleeping. Did that happen to you?” You shaked your head with a small smile on your face.

“No. I-I thought about you and it was making me happy. I slept well.” Ushijima's lips curved.

“I see. I'm glad then.”

“It's almost time to leave.” Ohira said after he checked the time. “If you have to go back to your rooms to change or get your stuff do it now. Our driver is already in the bus.”

“Where's the sensei?” Goshiki asked.

“Right here.” The teacher said after he appeard behind the first year. “Good morning. I hope you had a good breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Good morning.” You all replied back.

“I have to get my bag back in my room, do you need to go upstairs as well?” You asked to the super ace.

“No, I have everything here.” He replied.

“Alright, I'll see you in the bus then.” You got up and left the table with a few other players who needed to change.

  
  


“[Y/N], are you okay?” Ushijima asked you after he noticed one of your legs kept jiggling against his. You were on the road on the way to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.

“Yeah...” You turned your head and tried to smile to reassure him. “I guess you could say I'm just a bit stressed.”

“Why?”

“Come on. You have four matches if everything goes well and the team reaches the finale. I-I just really hope you're gonna win all of them.” You explained to him. “But there's so many strong teams too.”

“The first team we're gonna play against is Mujinazaka. They're a powerhouse in their region like our school in Miyagi.” Ushijima explained to you.

“Wait, that sounds vaguely similar...” You started. “N-No, it can't be... AH! You're gonna play against Wakatsu's team?!”

“You know him too?” His eyebrows frowned slightly.

“How can I not?? He's one of the top three spikers in Japan! Like you! You're both super aces!” And you got anxious again.

“When and where did you meet him?” Your boyfriend started to get worried.

“What..?” You shaked your head. “Wakatoshi, I never met him. I meant I know him as a volleyball player. His team went to nationals the past years too. He's famous like you. But I guess you on the other hand, know him personally, right?”

“Yes, that's exact.” He said. “I played against him already during middle school.”

“Oh, that was a few years ago already...” You commentated. “Who had won?”

“I did.” Your lips curved. “That reassures you?”

“I hoped our team wouldn't have to play against powerhouses and super aces so early in the tournament but it does reassure me that you played against him already and you had won. Of course that was years ago and Wakatsu evolved... but so did you.” You smiled. “I feel really excited now.”

“I want to see how much he has evolved as well and unlike you it makes me excited to play against the strong teams right at the beginning. I want to play against Mujinazaka and I want to win that match for you.” Your eyes widened.

“D-Don't say stuff like that, my heart is already racing because of all my stress, hehe...” You let out a small nervous giggle. You blushed and brought your hand to your nose. “I'm so happy I'm gonna see you play in another great match.” Ushijima stroked your cheek in an affectionate manner and then he leaned to kiss you. “W-Wakatoshi...” You breathed against his lips. “...can't do that-” You gave him one last kiss and then you moved back. “S-Sensei is gonna see us but if coach Washijo does I'm pretty sure he's gonna fire me from the team.” You explained.

“But I want to kiss you more.” His words hit your lower stomach instantly. The way he spoke to you made you so excited.

“I-I do too but w-we can't do that, it's inappropriate. Imagine it like if we were in the classroom.” You said. “When the day is over I-I'll kiss you all you want, okay?” You whispered discreetly to him.

“I can't wait for the day to be over then.” Ushijima said and you smiled again.

“Focus on your matches first.” You reminded him as you grabbed his hand in yours.

“I'm always focused.”

  
  


Finally you arrived at the gymnasium. You went in a break room so everyone could change into their jersey and get ready for the first match of the day.

“And... done.” You announced to your classmate when you finished bandaging his fingers. “You're probably the one who's gonna work the hardest for this first match.”

“Ahh... You're talking about Wakatsu's powerful spikes? I hope he makes an ugly face of despair when I'll block him.” Tendou smirked.

“Everyone is so confident in this team...” You smiled in amusement. “I hope it's contagious, I wouldn't mind being a little more confident in myself.” You added.

“Well, that's one thing you have in common with our enemy.” Reon said. He heard the conversation between you and Tendou. “Despite being one of the top three aces of Japan Wakatsu showed signs of not being very confident in his own abilities.”

“Wow, really?” You were surprised. “That's so odd...”

“You're one to talk, [Y/N] chan. You're the best student of our school and I've never seen you once say something arrogant.” The middle blocker said.

“Keep talking and you're gonna make me want to sympathize with Wakatsu.” You stuck out your tongue at him.

“Alright, is everyone ready?” The teacher asked. “Come on, let's go.” You thought the teacher was gonna give another inspirational speech before the match but he gave one in the bus earlier. Apparently that was enough for everybody. You followed the team on the court and then you helped them with anything while they started their warm-up.

Just like yesterday the whole gymnasium was packed with a lot of people. You thought you would be used to it but nope, it still made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully you weren't one of the stars of the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa so no one was going to talk to you. The time for the warm-up was over and then Mujinazaka's team walked on the court as well.

Wakatsu Kiryu was even more impressive in real life than on tv. He didn't have that aura like Ushijima did but he was intimidating too. The players faced each other and bowed in respect. You couldn't help noticing that the two captains were staring at each other, maybe even glaring actually...

The reporters, the press and the commentators were going crazy, a match between two powerhouses and the two famous super aces... This was a blessing for them. The audience was euphoric as well, you saw students from your school being here again today obviously. You felt it, this was going to be an incredible battle.

“Please watch me.” Ushijima said after he had approached you.

“Always.” You smiled at him. The players took their positions on the court and then the referee whistled the beginning of the match.

Ushijima served and succeeded to score the first point of the game.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Yes!! Ahhhh! Please, one more!” You joined your palms together and started praying hard after Tendou successfully blocked Wakatsu. You were currently in the second set of the match against Wakatsu's team and it would really be nice if the game could end here. Entering a third set would drain more energy from your teammates. You wanted them to save the maximum of stamina possible. Shiratorizawa had taken the first set from Mujinazaka and now you were at match point to steal the second one.

Kiryu was really amazing but Ushijima was breathtaking. You could watch him play for hours and you were not the only one. The audience roared with applauds and cheers everytime he successfully spiked. His form was truly beautiful. You were all hypnotized by it.

You watched Shirabu toss the ball very highly and then Ushijima jumped to spike it. Your heart was racing, the match could end here. You let out a gasp when you noticed Mujinazaka's middle blockers jumped one second too early. You knew they were done for, they miscalculated Ushijima and Shirabu's tempo. When the ball bounced hard against the floor you squealed loudly. A wide grin had spread on your face.

( **28-26** / ( **25-23** )

Shiratorizawa beat Mujinazaka.

The gymnasium went even louder than before, you didn't think it could be possible. You got up from your bench and went to congratulate your teammates along with the other players on the side of the court. You high-fived Tendou, patted Goshiki's back and hugged Ushijima tightly. You were very happy with them. When your euphoria calmed down you returned to your bench so the two teams could salutate each other again. The players shaked each other's hands and then you accompanied your teacher and coach to say a few words to the Mujinazaka players. Their teacher and coach did the same with your team.

When they were done and before leaving to return to the break room you hesitated to do something, you would feel bad if you didn't though so you went for it.

“Um, Wakatsu-san?” You called out to the super ace.

“Yes?” He turned around to see who wanted to speak with him. “Oh, you're Shiratorizawa's manager.” You nodded.

“Yes-” You smiled slightly. “Y-You might think that this is weird but I just wanted to say that it was nice to see you play in real life. I'm a fan of volleyball and I saw you play at last year's nationals on tv. You were great then but even greater now. That's all I wanted to say. T-Thank you for listening to me.” He listened to you with an expression of surprise on his face, he didn't expect it at all.

“Uh... T-Thanks.” Wakatsu stuttered, a small blush had crept on his cheeks. “Shiratorizawa didn't have a manager last year if I remember correctly. Are you a first year?” You let out a small giggle.

“No, that's not it. I'm a senior but I only joined the volleyball club this year. It's complicated.” You explained.

“I see...” He went silent for a few seconds then he spoke again. “What's your name? You know mine but I don't know yours.”

“Oh, sorry. I'm [Y/N].” You smiled at him.

“[Y/N]-” Kiryu repeated. “D-Do you want to trade num-”

“[Y/N]-” You turned around when you recognized Ushijima's voice. “You were the only one missing-” The super ace looked at you and Wakatsu. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all.” You smiled at your boyfriend as you took his hand in yours. “Wakatsu san was about to say something though, I think?” You said as you faced him again.

“No, nothing.” The super ace turned around. “It was nice to meet you.” And then he walked away.

“Where were you?” Wakatsu's teammates asked him when he rejoined them.

“I hate Ushiwaka. He beat us and he got himself a cute girlfriend...” His round eyebrows frowned in frustration. His teammates simply shrugged, they didn't understand.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Goshiki kun, did you see? Fukurodani got eliminated, we won't be able to play against them.” You said to the first year after you had checked the results of the third round of matches.

“That's disappointing...” He said.

“Between you and me, let's be honest... The match against Mujinazaka was much more exciting than the one against Fukurodani on tv, right?” You asked him. Goshiki's lips curved.

“That was the best battle of my life!” The first year exclaimed.

“I knew you'd agree!”

“Do you know who we are playing against with next?”

“Uh, let me check-” Your eyes widened.

“[Y/N] senpai?” Goshiki called out to you.

“This has to be a joke...” You let out. “What were the odds..?”

“Yeah, we're facing all the powerhouses very early in the tournament.” Hayato said.

“A-Another powerhouse?!” Goshiki asked. “Who?”

“... Itachiyama.” You replied.

“No way!” Kawanishi couldn't believe it.

“That's... Kiyoomi Sakusa's team... He's the third ace in the top three along with Wakatsu san and Ushijima senpai...” Goshiki realized.

“I doubt we're gonna be as lucky as we were with Wakatsu against Sakusa's team though...” Semi said.

“Well, we're about to find out.” Reon said. “The break is almost over.”

“I'm gonna look for Wakatoshi and Satori.” You said to your teammates as you left the break room.

You didn't know where they could be, everyone just did whatever during their break. Semi had left to go see Kagome but he came back unlike your super ace and his best friend. You decided to head towards the WC but after waiting for two minutes in front of the door no one came out so they weren't there. The gymnasium was a bit crowded, you had to make sure you didn't mistake them for other people.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” You turned around in an empty hallway and crossed eyes with Mei.

“What are you talking about?” You asked her.

“Don't play innocent fatty, Semi told me and Kagome.” You sighed deeply.

“I don't have time for your petty and childish games, the next match is gonna begin soon-” You said as you proceeded to walk in front of her but she laid her foot in front of your steps and made you trip. “Ow!” You fell on your knees and even though you were wearing pants and bandages you knew and _felt_ that you had damaged them again. Mei snickered and then she kneeled in front of you.

“Listen to me very well you fat and ugly bitch. Ushijima is way out of your league and there's no way I'm gonna let someone like you take him away from me. I don't know what you did to make him take pity on you but it won't last so enjoy it while you can but you should hurry because it will all be over sooner than you think.” The cheerleader threatened you.

“Huh? [Y/N]!” Mei stood up and left to go back to the audience when Tendou found you. “Was that Mei??” He asked.

“Yeah...” You replied. “I'm sorry, can you lend me your-” You grabbed his hand and he helped you stand up. “Ow...”

“What's wrong? What did she want from you?” He asked and you sighed.

“The same thing as usual...” You rolled your eyes.

“[Y/N] chan, are you... bleeding?” You looked down and noticed a small red spot on your pants near your knees.

“Ugh, she made me trip and I fell on my knees, my wounds must've reopened. I removed my bandages and only put on band aids. But what are you doing here? The match is gonna begin soon-”

“I was searching for you. The others told us you were looking for me and Wakatoshi when we returned to the break room.” The middle blocker explained to you.

“Oh, at least you returned. You should go on the court, I'll return to the break room to put on bandages and then I'll join you all.” You hurried him.

“Alright, come quickly. I'll deal with this after the tournament.” Tendou was talking about Mei. “She won't get away with it.” Your classmate escorted you to the break room and then he went on the court.

You quickly opened your bag to take the first aid kit that was in there. Everything inside was for the team so you made sure to use only what you really needed. You pulled the hem of your pants up to your thighs to reveal your knees and you winced when you looked at the result. Your knees were scabbed but the recent fall reopened your wounds. You wiped the blood and carefully picked the dry pieces of skin that were coming off. It was gross and a bit painful but it's what you needed to do if you didn't want an ugly scar there. Finally you applied disinfectant and then you wrapped your knees in bandages. The spot of blood on your tracksuit was barely noticeable so you just let it, you didn't have a spare anyway.

When you rejoined everyone on the court the players were salutating each other, the match hadn't started yet thankfully. You quickly and discreetly joined the bench, the teacher gave you a weird look but he understood when you gave him an short explanation. Tendou had covered for you fortunately.

“Oh my God, it's him-” You let out when you spotted Kiyoomi Sakusa on the court. You couldn't believe how lucky you got to see the top three aces play today and right in front of your eyes. The volleyball fan inside of you was truly blessed, you were going to be in front rows for an incredible show again.

The referee whistled and the match started.

  
  


\---

  
  


In the third set Sakusa successfully scored the final point and the match ended. Itachiyama had beat Shiratorizawa.

You had mixed feelings, of course you were disappointed the Interhigh nationals ended right here for your school but at the same time you had seen so many cool matches and battles between powerhouses. Today you had made memories that you would never forget in your entire life. Anybody who liked volleyball would kill to be in your place. You just had to be grateful for everything that you got to see and live.

“Great game you guys.” You smiled at your teammates as you handed them water bottles and towels.

“Ahhh, I'm beat.” Tendou said after he laid on the floor.

“You're okay?” You asked to Goshiki who seemed frustrated.

“I just wish we'd reach the finale...” He admitted sadly.

“Hey, semi finals are great too. Don't be disappointed, you'll get other opportunities.” You tried to comfort him. You left him and decided to approach your boyfriend. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” The super ace replied. “Itachiyama was strong, they won fairly.” Your lips curved, that was such an Ushijima thing to say. You wondered if he could get angry or frustrated after losing a match but apparently not, he didn't underestimate Itachiyama so for him it meant that they had the possibility to defeat his team.

“You were great, I'm very proud of you.” You made him lean a bit and then you put a small kiss against his cheek.

The players bowed and after the speeches and salutations you left the court. Your journey at the nationals was over.

  
  


The ride in the bus back to the hotel was pretty calm. Ushijima didn't say a word to you but you weren't upset or anything, you knew that everyone was processing their loss. And even if the super ace didn't speak to you he still needed you. Ushijima leaned against you and appreciated your presence next to him, he said that you relaxed him and it made you happy.

When you arrived to the hotel you headed to the restaurant to have dinner and then you went in your rooms. You took a shower, you needed a warm bath to relax and think about everything that you went through during the day. Nationals in sports were truly an amazing experience.

You laid in your bed after you washed yourself and you decided to call Iwaizumi. It wasn't super late yet.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hajime.” You smiled when you heard his voice.

“How are you, [Y/N]?”

“Surprisingly well.” You replied. “The matches were really... something.” You said.

“Yeah, I watched. You really got unlucky to face two powerhouses right at the beginning.” He said.

“Right? But it was so cool, I got goosebumps so many times. I can't believe I got to see Wakatsu Kiryu and Kiyoomi Sakusa in real life. I would've loved to see Bokuto Koutarou as well but his team got eliminated too while we were playing. I think I'm gonna watch it on my PC when I return home, Fukurodani is a great team from Tokyo.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Is Tooru still over at your place?”

“No, he went back home a few hours ago. After the matches ended.”

“Itachiyama won the Interhigh nationals so I don't feel that bad that we lost against them. Technically they beat everyone else, hehe.”

“That's a positive way to see it.”

“You know me.” You smiled.

“So, when are you coming back again? I forgot.”

“Tomorrow. We have an excuse to miss school since we will be on the road but we're back at it on tuesday.”

“Alright, well text me when you'll be home.”

“Okay. Goodnight Hajime.” You hung up and put your phone to charge. You weren't sleepy yet so you decided to go out of your room to see if you could find someone to talk to. You knew that Ushijima had probably gone jogging again, you hoped you could catch him as well when he'd come back.

“Oh-” Ushijima was surprised to see you. You raised your head and you instantly froze when you recognized the super ace in front of your door. It's not the fact that you suddenly ran into your boyfriend in the hallway that startled you, it's the fact that he was _**half naked**_.

“O-Oh my God!” You immediately brought your hands to your eyes to cover them. “W-Wakatoshi, w-what are you doing?! Why are you... n-naked??” You asked him in panic. He only had a towel hung around his hips.

“I just took a bath.” He explained to you.

“In the hallway??”

“There's no shower in my room, there's a public bathroom at the end of the hallway.”

“Oh-” You suddenly rememberd the teacher had said something about that yesterday. You were the only one with a bathroom in your room since you were the only girl. “O-Okay... but you could've taken clothes with you...” You mumbled as you peeked between your fingers to glance at his torso. Your face got redder, you had never seen Ushijima naked before and he was so muscled, his body was a work of art. He had so many abs and his pecs were big too. You started to feel light-headed as a bunch of funny ideas suddenly popped into your mind.

“I forgot them, I was in a hurry.” The super ace simply proceeded in the conversation as if everything was normal. “Where were you going?”

“Um, I-I actually thought that you had went jogging and I-I wanted to wait for you. I wanted to see you...” You said shyly. Ushijima's lips curved.

“I see. I'm gonna go change then wait for me downstairs, okay?” He said before wrapping his left arm around your neck to bring you against him. You gasped quietly when you went in direct contact with his naked skin. Ushijima put a small kiss on top of your head and then he went to his room.

  
  


A few minutes later he walked out of the elevator, the super ace took your hand and brought you outside of the hotel with him.

“Where are we going?” You asked your boyfriend.

“Not too far, you don't have to worry.” He reassured you.

“I trust you.” You smiled at him. Ushijima guided you behind the hotel where there stood a tall hill. “Is this where you come to jog?”

“How did you know?” He asked.

“I figured you preferred this kind of scenery, with nature and the trees, on the other side it's the city of Tokyo with all the cars and people.” You explained.

“Yes, you're right. It's quieter here, I like it.”

“It's beautiful too. It's too bad that it's already dark outside.” You said as you followed him.

You kept walking for another fifteen minutes until you finally reached the place where Ushijima wanted to bring you. You didn't get to the top of the hill but you stopped right under a very tall Oak tree. You and Ushijima sat under it.

“If it's uncomfortable you can sit on me.” He worried when you winced slightly as you sat. Your eyes widened and a bright blush had spread on your cheeks.

“N-No, it's fine!” You replied, flustered. “I-It's not my... butt-” You mumbled the last word. “It's just my knees.”

“I'm sorry about what happened, Tendou told me he caught Mei trying to intimidate you again.” Ushijima grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes. “I won't let her continue. If she's rude to you one more time I will go as far as sueing her.”

“I-I'm sure there will be no need to go that far, Wakatoshi... But thank you for defending me, I appreciate it.” You leaned on him and kissed his cheek. The super ace blushed.

“[Y/N], I'm insisting but I want you to sit on me.”

“W-Why??” You got super embarrassed. “I don't want to hurt you, I-I'm heavy...” You said as you turned your head to avoid looking at his face.

“I'm strong, I can take you.” The way he said it made you want to scream. Ushijima really didn't realize the ambiguity in his words... “Do you remember what I told you on the roof a few days ago?”

“When we had lunch?” You asked and he nodded. “That you... wanted to try being in a couple... w-with me?”

“Exactly. That includes everything that couples do together-” You gulped. What was he trying to say to you? “I want to be close to you as much as possible, both spiritually and physically.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-I want to be close to you too...” You said. “I want to know about everything that you like and dislike.” You smiled shyly at him.

“I feel the same.” The super ace smiled back. “Come, please-” You held onto your nose and glanced at his lap. You weren't sure about this at all.

“B-But if I hurt you because I'm too heavy then promise me you will let me know immediately.” You requested.

“I promise you.” You pulled on the hem of your skirt so you wouldn't accidentally flash your panties at him then you approached and you decided to sit horizontally on his lap.

“... Does it hurt?”

“Not at all.” Ushijima smiled at you before wrapping his arms around your waist.

“C-Can I ask you... something weird?” You lowered your head.

“You can ask me anything that you want, anytime.” You raised your head back and smiled at your boyfriend. Ushijima was so caring, it made you happy.

“Doesn't it bother you that... I'm big?” You finally dared to ask him.

“Why would it bother me?” He was confused.

“It just... always bothered everyone else...” You said.

“What do you mean?”

“Y-You... You've seen how some people are mean to me and say rude things... It happened all my life, I already told you a part of it from when I was in middle school...”

“I don't care about that, you can look like anything and it's okay. But you're pretty, you make me comfortable and relaxed. When I hug you it's soft and warm. When I kiss you it's like when I eat strawberry shortcake, it's sweet, it makes me happy and I'm craving for more.” You wanted to cry, no one had ever said such an adorable thing about you.

“W-Wakatoshi...-” You wrapped your arms around his neck and embraced him against you. “Y-You really think all that about me?” You asked shyly and with a cute voice that made your boyfriend melt.

“I do.” He smiled at you. You looked into his bright olive eyes and then you leaned to kiss him. Ushijima brought his hand to the side of your cheek and kissed you back. His other hand gripped your waist but not too hard to hurt you. You smiled against his mouth, you felt ticklish. When you tried to break the kiss to catch your breath back Ushijima leaned on you and kissed you again. He really never had enough but you liked it, you felt wanted and it made your heart race and butterflies flutter in your stomach.

“S-Shouldn't we go back? It's a bit late.” You said. It was almost 9pm.

“I brought you here during the night because you can see the stars and there's also the Skytree over there-” He said as he pointed with his finger towards it.

“You're actually a huge romantic, huh?” You let out a small giggle. “I like that about you.”

“Before you there was only volleyball in my life, I don't plan on giving it up but I want to try new things with you.” The super ace explained to you.

“I take that much place in your life?” You smiled excitedly. “Wakatoshi, you make me so happy.” You kissed his lips one more time. “H-Hold me tight while we look at the stars, okay?” He immediately complied and between multiple stolen kisses you two contemplated the starry night sky together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the non manga readers if you don't know who Wakatsu Kiryu is but as you understood he's one of the top 3 aces along with Sakusa and Ushijima. I love him so I wanted to put him in my work hehe.  
> OOF I wanna thank you all again so much for all the happy comments on the last chapter, I couldn't wait for you guys to read it! You're all so great, thank you for keeping up with this work TwT <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we reached +300 kudos and +3000 hits, thank you all so much T_T <3

“You really didn't lie when you said you'd win the match against Wakatsu for me.” You said with a smile to Ushijima. You were currently in the bus with the other volleyball club members of Shiratorizawa to go back to Miyagi.

“Did that make you happy?” The super ace asked.

“Very.” You replied.

“I'm glad then.” He smiled back at you before leaning to put a kiss on your forehead. Everytime his lips touched your skin your stomach made a backflip. Ushijima was constantly making your heart race in your chest, you loved that feeling of euphoria it brought you.

“W-Wakatoshi!” You pushed your index finger against his mouth to stop him. He was going to kiss your lips again. “N-No, what did I tell you? We can't, not when we're at school...” The super ace looked sad and it killed you. “D-Don't pout please, we kissed a lot already yesterday night and this morning again...”

“But I want more-”

“No buts, sensei and coach are seated at the front. Would you kiss me in the classroom?” You asked him.

“Yes-”

“Wakatoshi, no!” You gasped but then you let out a small giggle. “I-I can't believe you...”

“I want to go out with you this week.” He said suddenly.

“Where?” You asked him, surprised.

“I don't know, wherever you want. The place doesn't matter to me but I want to spend time with you.” Ushijima precised. “Like when we went out by the Sendai bay.” You smiled as you rememberd.

“Hehe, I had a great time. That's when you asked me to join the club. But alright, when do you want to go out?”

“How about saturday?” He asked.

“Works great for me.” You replied. Ushijima pulled out his phone to write it down to not forget. You glanced at his screen and suddenly you frowned in confusion. “What is that??”

“My calendar app.” He answered.

“Wakatoshi, not your app... The background image. Is that... me?!” Suddenly the super ace realized he hadn't told you yet.

“Oh-” A small blush crept on his cheeks.

“Don't _Oh_ me, when did you take this..?” You grabbed his phone to look better. “Wait a minute, that's the bus and my school uniform. You took this yesterday while I was sleeping??”

“Tendou did.” That made you even more confused. Why would his best friend take a picture of you??

“Why..?” You asked anyway.

“He said he did it for me but don't worry, he deleted the pictures from his phone after sending them to me.” The fact that Ushijima had pictures of you in his phone and he liked them enough to make it his background wallpaper made you feel some kinda way... “Are you angry?” The super ace worried.

“No, I'm not...” You sighed. “But next time I want you to tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” Ushijima went to his gallery in his phone to show you the others. “Look at this one.” He smiled.

“Oh my God...” It was a picture of you sleeping against his shoulder. Your eyes were closed, you looked peaceful and Ushijima was looking at you with a tender smile on his face. “Can you... send it to me too? I-I like it.” You admitted, a small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“Of course.” Your phone vibrated when you received the notification.

“Thanks.” You smiled at your boyfriend.

  
  


A few hours later you finally arrived to the Shiratorizawa academy at Miyagi. It was 4pm and you decided to go home to rest. The ride was long and tiring.

“See you tomorrow, Wakatoshi.” You stood up on your tiptoes to be able to reach him and kiss his mouth.

“Are you gonna be okay on your way home?” He worried.

“Of course. It's not super early like the other day so I'll be fine.” You reassured him.

“Alright. Text me as usual when you arrive.” Ushijima said before leaning to put another kiss on your lips.

“Will do!” You waved at him as you headed towards the gates to leave the academy and join your bus stop.

  
  


When you made it home you texted your boyfriend and then you sent one to your best friend.

“ _I'm back!_ _☆_ ” You didn't get an answer from Iwaizumi right away but that was understandable, he must've been at practice at Aoba Johsai. The day wasn't over yet for him.

Since you had a bit of time you decided to do something unusual... Call your parents. You had a lot to tell them now.

Your leg was jiggling as you waited in anxiety for them to pick up. You didn't even know what was the timezone over there, maybe they were sleeping...

“Hello?” Guess not.

“Hi, it's [Y/N].” You said as if they needed a reminder that they had a daughter.

“Ohh! [Y/N], sweetie, how are you??” Your mom's voice sounded excited again.

“I'm good. How are you and dad?”

“We're well too, we were about to leave for work. It's 8am.” She said.

“Oh, sorry, I can call later if that's-”

“No, no, it's alright! So, what have you been up to?” You sighed, you knew that she knew you were in the volleyball club thanks to Hajime's mom so it was unnecessary to pretend.

“I joined the volleyball club.” You decided to directly admit.

“I see...” She replied. “Were you not having fun at the infirmary anymore?”

“No, I liked to work with Mrs. Katsuragi-” You said. “But I made some friends in the volleyball club and one day... the captain asked me to join and I accepted.” You explained.

“And you're having fun in there?” Your mom asked.

“Yes.” You smiled slightly. “A-Actually I just came back home from a trip... I was in Tokyo for nationals with the team.”

“You were in Tokyo?!” Well, apparently even if you appeard on tv she didn't hear about it. That reassured you. “Oh- your dad wants to speak to you.”

“[Y/N]? You joined the volleyball club?” He asked, alarmed. As usual, he didn't say hi or ask how you were...

“Hi, dad, I'm doing well-” You ironized anyway. “Yes, I did.”

“You're still focused on your studies, right? We might not be here but we exchange emails with your director every week.” It was nice to know they interacted more with him than with you...

“Darling, stop. Her grades are still the highest.” You heard your mom's voice behind. They must've put the phone on speaker so they could both speak and hear you.

“I don't like that my only daughter is in a sports club full of hormonal teenagers.” Just what you needed, to hear your parents argue.

“They're just friends. Trust [Y/N], it's not like we ever had any trouble with her.”

“Being eighteen is a problematic age-” Your dad kept going. “How come the captain asked you to join? How do you know him?”

“Dad, Wakatoshi's been my classmate since my first year...”

“Wait, isn't the volleyball club of your school popular? I think I saw an article about them on the school's website.” Your mom said.

“Yes, it is.” You confirmed.

“Wait, Wakatoshi... That sounds familiar-”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Your eyes widened when your dad said his name. “The director said something about him.”

“Ohh! He's the famous athlete in your school!” Your mom said excitedly. “You're friends with him? That's amazing. I only heard good things about him.” You don't know what took over you to suddenly reveal a crucial information but you did it anyway since the both of them were annoying you with this phone call.

“He's my boyfriend actually.” Instantly there was a silence between the three of you.

“...What did you just say?” Your dad broke the silence. He didn't sound angry or menacing, it was more like surprise.

“I said Wakatoshi is my boyfriend. We're dating.”

“A-Are you sure??” Your mom asked. “You're dating the most popular guy in your school?”

“What are you trying to say? That he's too good for me?” You frowned.

“No! Absolutely not! But I know how you are... Very serious and a bit shy too. I'm sure that because you're also a very nice girl he fell for you hehe.” She giggled and you sighed. Alright, nice save there mom.

“Who cares about all that?!” Your dad suddenly panicked. “[Y/N], you're too young to have a boyfriend! The school yeah isn't over yet and you have a lot of exams coming! I don't want you to see this boy-”

“You don't get to tell me anything!” You argued back with your dad. “Wakatoshi is very nice to me and I like him!”

“Darling, relax. It's normal for her to have a boyfriend at her age. Oh, I feel a bit sad for Hajime though, you don't like him?”

“Why are you trying to push more boys in her arms??” Your dad asked your mom.

“I told you one hundred times me and Hajime aren't like that. He's like-”

“Your cousin, yes, I know...” She said. “But he's so kind, his parents are good people too-”

“It was a mistake to call you both. I'm hanging up now, bye!” You hung up and threw your phone on your couch. Ugh, you hated everything about this phone call. Why couldn't they just be accepting and move on? They were never here, they didn't get to tell you how to make your choices in your life. You did very well on your own.

  
  


\---

  
  


Two days had passed when nothing in particular happened but you invited Iwaizumi and Oikawa over during wednesday afternoon because you were going to announce to them the news about your boyfriend.

You weren't very anxious. To be honest telling them that you were a part of the volleyball club was harder than just telling them about your boyfriend. Sure, Ushijima was their enemy but they only hated him on the court, they never went out with him. He was a nice and cool dude all the time. One could call him arrogant but he was just very honest. Also why would Oikawa or Iwaizumi get angry, it's not like any of them owned you or something. You never dated any of them, it shouldn't cause a problem.

They told you they would drop by your place after practice so you waited for them by studying in your bedroom. Lately you haven't opened your books a lot, it was time to get back to it. The entrance exams for the UTFM were in a few weeks. If you failed those your entire life and dreams would crumble. There was no way you were going to let that happen.

The doorbell rang and you went to open the entrance door.

“[Y/N] chan, hello~” Oikawa greeted you with a friendly smile.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi added.

“Hi, guys!” You grinned and then moved out of the way to let them in. “Come to the kitchen, I made you snacks.” You said while they were removing their shoes.

“Oh- You didn't have to.” Hajime said.

“Why? Did you eat before coming here?”

“No-”

“Then take a seat and enjoy what I prepared.” You said it in that tone he knew too well, it was better not to fight you.

“Thanks a lot, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru smiled.

“See? This is how you should act.” You teased Hajime.

“I just didn't want you to bother yourself for us...” The ace mumbled.

“I know, dummy.” You smiled as you pinched his cheek lightly. “So, how have you two been?” You asked them as you sat around the table as well.

“Great.” Oikawa replied.

“Yeah, he's _almost_ over the Interhigh prelims.” Iwaizumi mocked his best friend. You giggled when the setter pouted.

“What about you? Were the nationals... **fun**?” Tooru asked through gritted teeth.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you but yeah, I really loved being able to see so many cool matches in real life.” You told them. They both lowered their heads and you started being afraid of bringing their mood down. You had to fix this. “Though, it was too bad we were out of the tournament so soon and the finale was a bit disappointing-”

“Alright, you don't need to lie. We watched the nationals on tv too, it was cool indeed.” Hajime said with a slight smile.

“Ushiwaka didn't even look angry when he lost, I can't stand him...” Tooru said with a sour face and you chuckled.

“We always talk about volleyball, so let's talk about something else-” You said. You knew where you were headed with this... “How is it going in your love lives?” Suddenly Iwaizumi choked on his glass of juice.

“Huh?” Oikawa asked. This was weird coming from you, since you had never dated and kissed before you usually avoided the subject with them. It was different now...

“Yeah! Tell me about it. What about you, Tooru? There was that girl that was really into you at your friend's house a few weeks ago. Amy I think?” You asked.

“She dumped him.” Iwaizumi said and you suppressed a smile when Oikawa gasped.

“Oh... I-I see, okay. I'm sure you'll find someone else.” You wanted to comfort him. “And you, Hajime?” Suddenly a blush crept on his cheeks and he turned his head to avoid your eyes.

“There's no one.” He brushed off.

“What about you, [Y/N] chan?” Tooru asked you. Well, that was it now. No going back.

“Actually... It's why I called you two over...” You started. The two boys' eyes widened. What were you going to announce to them? “T-The nationals weren't just great because I got to watch a bunch of volleyball matches... I-I... It went well because since saturday, I'm dating someone.” You finally revealed.

“What?! Who??” Oikawa asked in a high pitched voice.

“B-Before I tell you who I-I want you two to remember that we can't control feelings, I-I just fell for him like that and I-I was lucky enough that he liked me too...” Iwaizumi stayed silent. He had a very bad feeling. There was only one person you had a crush on...

“Yeah, yeah-” The setter hurried you. “Who are you dating??”

“I-I'm dating Wakatoshi.” You finally let out. You thought Oikawa's eyeballs were going to come out of their sockets. He suddenly turned super pale but Iwaizumi turned grim. You felt like you had announced a tragic death to them.

“H-How... When did this happen?” The setter asked.

“D-Did you not hear? I just told you, saturday...” You reminded him. “He... He actually confessed on friday after school but I accepted his feelings saturday.” You explained. Suddenly Oikawa turned his head towards Iwaizumi.

“Are you not gonna say anything?? You have to tell her!” You were confused. Tell you what??

“Shut your mouth, there's nothing to say.” Hajime replied.

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing, he's sprouting bullshit as alwa-”

“Iwa-chan loves you!” Your eyes widened as soon as the words left Tooru's mouth. You went silent for a few seconds, processing what you just heard.

“Oi! Motherfuck-” Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed Oikawa by the collar violently as he yelled angrily at him.

“... Why would you say something like that?” You asked to the setter. “This is not a laughing matter at all.” The two boys looked at each other after listening to you, apparently you didn't take seriously what Tooru just revealed.

“... Hah, y-yeah. I'm just joking, as always. Sorry, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said and then Iwaizumi let go of him.

“I-It's fine, it's okay. You should apologize to Hajime though.” You added.

“Of course, of course. I'm sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“We should go, it's getting late.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, okay.” You three headed to the entrance. “Have a good evening, it was nice to see you two again.” You smiled at them when they left.

You closed the door behind them and then you leaned against it, you fell on the ground with wide, panicked eyes.

You pretended that it was all just a joke and that you thought Oikawa was just messing around and at first you really believed it too... But then you crossed eyes with Iwaizumi and you read him like an open book. He looked panicked, horrified and scared. You knew him too well, he was your best friend after all...

Oikawa said the truth.

Your childhood friend to whom you had confessed everything in your life was in love with you in secret.

Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. You brought your knees to yourself and started crying.

This couldn't be real, why would he fall in love with you?? You two had been friends for so long and he never told you, he never gave you any hint. How could you imagine that he loved you for one instant??

You pretended that you didn't understand to not embarrass him but the truth was that you realized immediately when you saw his expression... Iwaizumi made the exact same face that you had made at Matsukawa's party when he revealed to everyone that you liked Ushijima.

What were you going to do now?? Your friendship was never going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like spanish soap operas LMAO I always compare my works to them, everytime we get out of a angst we enter another one KJDSHSJDH  
> Next one on wednesday, take care of yourselves!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~ A small cute date with Wakatoshi in this chapter <3

You were in a hurry. You were almost late to your date with Ushijima.

It was currently 1:51pm on saturday and your boyfriend was supposed to pick you up at 2pm but you weren't ready yet. You already put on your outfit, it was sunny outside so you decided to go for a long pastel blue skirt that showed your ankles and a graphic white shirt that you tucked in. You were late because you had just gotten out of the shower and your hair wasn't dry yet. You already dealed with your makeup, shoes and purse though so at least that was saved.

While you blow dryed your hair you walked past your window in your bedroom and you glanced outside. Iwaizumi's bedroom was empty. You barely spoke to your childhood friend since what happened last time. He must've noticed it as well that something was odd because he was avoiding you too. Instead of calling like you two usually did you simply sent small text messages and quickly ended the conversation.

You didn't want to stop being Hajime's friend but if he was really in love with you you couldn't keep treating him as a close friend like you did until now. First of all it would only make him suffer more and second, you had a boyfriend. You were afraid that those long hugs that you shared with him had to be stopped now. It would be disrespectful to Ushijima and you didn't want to do that.

“Ah!” You gasped when you heard the doorbell, you weren't ready yet. You ran down the stairs quickly and opened the door. “Hi! Come in! Sorry, I'm not ready yet.” You ran back upstairs without even greeting the super ace properly. He closed the door after himself and then he followed you upstairs.

“Can I come in?” Ushijima asked in front of your bedroom even though the door was open and he could see inside.

“Of course.” You turned your head and smiled at him. Seeing the super ace that you could now call your boyfriend always made your heart race. It really was unbelievable for you that he liked you back. “Take a seat if you want.” You pointed him to your bed and the chair in front of your desk. He could pick whatever. You smiled at him again when you crossed his eyes through the mirror you were facing after he sat on the edge of your bed. Ushijima stared at you intensely while you were finishing doing your hair and he stayed quiet, you couldn't read his expression. Was he annoyed? Or just patient? You decided to ignore it, he was honest and very straightforward so if something was bothering him he would've just said so. “And I'm done!” You announced as you turned around to face him. “How do I look?” You dared to ask him even though that was super dangerous for you. You didn't really like how you looked in general.

“You're my type.” He replied and you bit onto your lower lip to stop your mouth from curving into a big grin. Your hand immediately went to your nose as you blushed and this time it's Ushijima who smiled. You took a few steps towards the super ace and then you leaned to kiss him. One of Ushijima's hands went to the side of your face to stroke your cheek with his thumb and the other one grabbed your waist. He stood up suddenly and brought you against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kept kissing him.

“W-We should- hmm!” He didn't let you speak and kissed you once more. “Come on, we gotta go!” You finally freed yourself from your boyfriend's grip. You left your house and then you went to the bus stop to go to Sendai. You were the one who told Ushijima to not come with the driver. You preferred to be alone with him during the whole trip so you could enjoy some privacy together.

You two didn't have real plans about what you wanted to do so you decided to just walk around in the city and maybe check out a few shops. As long as you were with each other anyway you two were happy.

“Oh, sorry-” Ushijima said when his hand _accidentally_ brushed against yours.

“You don't have to ask me permission for everything, if something bothers me I'll tell you.” You said as you grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

“I apologize, I'm not... used to this.” He said.

“I'm not either, don't apologize. We said that we'll experience and try this _couple_ thing together.” You reminded him. “If I-I do something that you don't like either you have to tell me, okay?”

“You've done nothing wrong. I'm very happy with you.” Ushijima said and your heart skipped a beat.

“You make me very happy too.” You said quietly. You gave his hand a small squeeze and then you faced forward as you kept walking.

  
  


When you walked past a shop something caught your attention.

“Oh!”

“Did you see something that you like?” Ushijima asked you.

“Yes! This potted plant-” You said as you pointed to it behind the huge glass window. “It only blooms at this time of the year. It's so pretty.” You looked at it very carefully. “Do you mind if I enter this shop for a few minutes?”

“No, go ahead.” He said. You walked inside with the super ace and while he was looking at the plants and objects around him you spoke to the shop owner.

“I'm gonna take it, it's pretty. What do you think?” You said as you showed him the plant.

“If you like it you should take it, indeed.” He said. “Will you be able to take care of it?”

“Yes.” You smiled. “It's really much less difficult than taking care of a dog. I can deal with a plant.” You turned to the shop owner and told them that you're taking the plant.

“[Y/N]? What is... your favorite flower?” Ushijima asked you suddenly.

“Oh...” You took a few seconds to think. “I think it's [your favorite flower].”

“I see.” You paid for your plant and then you exited the shop. You held your shopping bag with one hand and Ushijima grabbed your free hand this time. You turned your head and smiled at him.

You two went inside a few shops and walked around the city for a long time until you decided to look for a place to have a break at.

“How about this?” Ushijima pointed to a bakery café and you nodded after you glanced at the place.

“It's perfect.” You walked in and a waitress brought you two to a table. There was a few other people inside too and it smelled so good. Your mouth was watering but thankfully your orders came quickly after you decided what to eat. “Wakatoshi-”

“Hm?” His whole attention was on you.

“This is for you.” You announced with a smile as you pulled out the small gift from your purse.

“Oh-” The super ace looked very surprised, he didn't expect it at all. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out.” You teased. Ushijima proceeded to open your tiny gift and when he finally found out what it was he smiled.

“A Shiba keychain. It's very cute, thank you.” He said as he kept looking at it.

“You really like it?” You asked with a smile.

“Yes, I'll attach it to my phone.” He put away the gift in his pocket. He'll attach it later.

“I'm super glad then.” You grinned.

“When did you take it?” The super ace raised one eyebrow.

“Earlier when you weren't looking, hehe.”

“You're sneaky.”

“Only for surprises.” You smiled. “Not the evil type of sneaky.”

“No, you're very kind. Especially to me, I like that about you.” You blushed slightly.

“I-I don't want to be mean to you.” You said. “You know... I-It really moved me at the beginning of the year when you told me that Mei wasn't allowed in the gym anymore because of what she said to me. You were very kind to me too.” You smiled shyly at him. You laid your arm on the table and Ushijima took your hand in his. “I want to know so much more about you.”

“You can ask me anything.” He said. You took a few seconds to think.

“Hm... What is... something that you absolutely hate?” You asked.

“When you're sad or crying. Also when you're mad at me and ignore me-” Your lips curved slightly.

“Y-You don't have to say something about me. What is something that you hate but has nothing to do with me?”

“Baseless confidance.” Your eyebrows raised, you didn't know that and you didn't expect this answer.

“Okay, that's good.” You said.

“But you, you're the opposite of that-” Ushijima said. “You're very smart and you have results that prove it but you're not confident. I want to know why.”

“I-I don't know, it's a bit hard to explain.” You said. “I-I know that I'm smart but I wouldn't feel myself if I started looking down on other people. You don't have to be smart to success in life or to be a good person. Having the best grades doesn't make me feel anything, I just need these grades to get into the best university.” You tried to explain.

“What would make you feel something then?” The super ace asked.

“I love... when I take care of people and they're happy. I feel useful and good about myself, that's why I want to become a doctor.” You replied.

“I see. I'm certain you will become a great one, I know you're serious about your dream like I'm serious about mine. I also like your perseverance.”

“Thank you for saying that.” You smiled at him. “I know you will become the best volleyball ace in the world one day, you have that aura and when I see you play you hypnotize me. I can't wait to see all your future matches.” You rubbed his hand with your thumb. “I'll support you forever, Wakatoshi.” As soon the words left your mouth something unlocked inside of him. He desired you so badly right now. Ushijima's heart was racing as well everytime he saw you and you smiled at him.

“[Y/N], I want to kiss you.” Your face got redder.

“H-Here..? B-But there's people around...” You lowered your head in embarrassment.

“I don't care about them. There's a couple too next to the window and they kissed several times.” You discreetly turned around and looked at them. They seemed a bit older than you and your boyfriend but it was true that they kissed without a care for the world around them.

“Okay but quickly...” You accepted. You two leaned over and then you kissed. Thankfully the table was small and Ushijima was tall so you could easily kiss like that. You wanted to move back but your boyfriend brought his hand behind your head to keep you in place. He kissed you so well too that you forgot how to act, he made you feel so good... When you finally broke the kiss you two were running out of breath and red. You grabbed your drink and took a sip of it.

“Do you want to try my food?” The super ace asked you suddenly.

“Oh, sure.” You smiled at him.

“Would you let me... feed you?” Your eyes widened a bit.

“A-Are you sure?” You blushed.

“I want to do it, please.” He insisted.

“Alright.” Ushijima picked up the chocolate eclair with his hand with the wrapping and brought it towards your lips. You leaned and took a small bite onto the pastry. This may have looked like an innocent scene to other people but a fire ignited inside the super ace. He had never seen something so adorable yet so arousing before. “Hmm, it's really good!” You commentated with a smile after you ate.

“You're beautiful.” He let out when you expected it the least.

“T-Thank you, Wakatoshi.” You smiled shyly. “Try mine too. I know you like strawberry flavored desserts.” You said as you brought your donut towards his mouth too.

“Ah, sure. Thank you.” You wanted to melt when he took a bite on it and instantly stars appeard in his eyes, he was so cute. “It's good too.”

“I figured~” You said as you daydreamed about the expression he allowed you to see and witness.

You finished eating and then you decided to leave the café. The day wasn't over yet so you decided to go take a walk at a park. It was full of people and kids but you didn't mind.

“Can I ask you something?” The super ace asked after a few minutes in the middle of your walk.

“Of course.” You turned your head to look at his face and you smiled at him.

“I want to... take a picture of you.” He was really full of surprises, you didn't expect a request like this.

“A-Are you sure? The pond over there is prettier, you should take a picture of that instead...” You said, embarrassed.

“What's the correlation between that pond and you?” Ushijima's brows frowned slightly in confusion. “You're the one I want to take a picture of. What do you want me to do with a pond?”

“W-Well, what do you want to do with my picture anyway..?” You mumbled.

“I just want to able to look at you whenever I want to, you make me feel good.” You brought your hand to your nose.

“P-Pictures aren't my thing, I'm not beautiful...” You said quietly as you lowered your head. Ushijima took closer steps towards you and then he put a finger under your chin to raise your head and look into your eyes.

“You're the most beautiful girl I've seen.” Your face got instantly red, his face was so close to yours and he looked intensely into your eyes. You were so intimidated. Ushijima leaned and catched your mouth with his, he kissed you softly and you melted into his arms, you couldn't help letting out a small hum of satisfaction. “Can I take your picture?” He sneakily asked you between two kisses.

“Everything you want...” You replied. He literally owned you, you loved him so much you could and **would** give him anything. The super ace smirked against your lips. He kissed you one last time and then he asked you to get ready for the picture.

“Is here okay?” You asked him after you stood under a huge Sakura tree.

“Yes, it's perfect.” Ushijima replied as he pulled out his phone to take the picture. You weren't sure if you were supposed to do a pose or something so you just raised your hand and made a peace sign as you smiled at him. Your boyfriend took a few pictures and then he showed them to you.

“Are you happy with them?” You asked him.

“Very.” Ushijima said with a smile.

“Can we... take one together?” You requested shyly.

“You want to take a picture with me?” He was surprised.

“W-Well, yeah... W-Why? Is it weird..?” You avoided his eyes.

“Not at all, I'd be glad to take a picture with you.” You looked at him happily. Ushijima put his arm around your waist to bring you closer to his body and then he took a picture of you two.

“I love it! Send it to me, please.” You said excitedly. You put a kiss against your boyfriend's cheek and then you pulled your phone.

You two kept walking around the park and then you found a place that was a bit empty and calmer so you decided to take a break on the grass.

“There's a bench over there, I don't want you to dirty your clothes.” Ushijima worried.

“Hmm, don't worry about that, it's perfect. Come please, lay your head here-” You sat down and pointed to your thighs.

“Are you sure?” He hesitated.

“Yes, I'm sure.” You smiled at him. The super ace laid down and rested his head on your thighs. You leaned over him and kissed his lips. “I spent an amazing day with you, Wakatoshi.” You said as you gently ran your fingers through his hair.

“I did too. I like spending time with you.” Ushijima gave you a heartwarming smile and you melted once again. The super ace brought his hand to your cheek and stroked it as you stared into each other's eyes. You turned your head slightly and left a small kiss in his palm. He got surprised, not because you were being sweet to him, he was used to that, but because his heart raced even faster than earlier when you did that. “Kiss me again.” He requested of you and you complied. Ushijima held your head gently with his hands and kissed you back passionately. He could never get enough of your kisses. You were so sweet, your lips were soft and warm, it was the best thing he ever felt. “If I had known I would've saved my first kiss for you.” You smiled in amusement.

“It's okay, it's not like your first time mattered so you can still consider me your first, hehe. I'm your first **real** kiss.” You said happily.

“You're the only one I want to have first times with, from now on I'll save everything for you.” Your eyes widened and you blushed. You weren't sure if you two thought of the same things... You didn't dare to ask him though.

“I-It makes me happy.” You leaned on him and catched his lips with yours one more time.

The sun was slowly setting and that's when you two decided to end your journey and go back home. Ushijima escorted you back to your house. You felt bad, you told him you were used to it and he could take a different bus to go back to the Shiratorizawa academy but he had none of it.

“Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly. “Are you sure you don't want to come in for a bit? It's barely 6pm and it's saturday...” You suggested.

“No, it wouldn't be appropriate. I will miss you though.” You smiled at him.

“I'll miss you too. Please text me when you reach the gates and I'll be waiting for your call during the night.”

“I'll do that.” Ushijima put his palms on your cheeks and then he leaned to kiss you again to say goodbye. “Goodnight, [Y/N].” The super ace left your street and when he was out of your sight you closed the door of your house.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. He had seen the whole scene from the window in his bedroom and he hated it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 4000 hits already O_O thank you guys so much for the loyal support! <3

“Oh, I found his picture on the academy's website. Look, it's really him!” Your mother said to your dad excitedly.

“I don't like this at all, she doesn't have time to have a boyfriend and she's too young...” He frowned as he glanced at the laptop.

You hadn't called your parents since your last fight with them but you kept in touch via texts. You just replied to a few of your mom's messages since she was the one who texted you. You kept the messages short and one day, maybe out of spite, you sent her one of the selfies that you had taken with your boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi. You didn't like that she implied that he was way out of your league so you wanted to show her that you didn't lie.

“There's a video as well of one of his commentaries after winning a big game, let me check it-” She said as she clicked play. “He seems like a well mannered boy, I think you're worrying for nothing.” Your mom said to your dad.

“What does he study anyway?” Your dad asked.

“Darling, it's clear that this boy will pursue a career in the sports. Shiratorizawa is very proud to have him as a student. He's very tall and handsome, [Y/N] got lucky, hehe.”

“Stop. She's way too young...” He worried. “Maybe we should go back, what if she invites him to the house while we're away?”

“Oh come on, trust your daughter. She never gave us any trouble, I'm sure she's behaving.”

“I'll still ask the Iwaizumis if they've seen this boy around the house.” Your dad was determined.

“Ah, thinking about them... I don't remember if I showed you this picture that they sent me. [Y/N] was going out with Hajime and she took a picture of them to show me-” Your mom showed a picture to your dad on her phone. It was the picture that Mrs. Iwaizumi had taken of you and Hajime before you went to Matsukawa's party.

“Yes, you showed it to me already.” Your dad sighed.

“I like their son, he's really kind to our [Y/N]. He was always here for her when they were kids and he keeps doing so. He's the best candidate to look after our precious daughter, hehe.”

“I don't care, she's too young.” Your dad mumbled again. “She can look for all the husbands she wants once she gets her doctorate by the age of 30.”

“Please, be more comprehensible. The last time she was hurt when we spoke over the phone, I don't want her to be mad at us forever. It already pains me that we're never with her...”

“Tsk.” Your dad clicked his tongue. “I have work to do.” He said as he got up. “You should get back to it as well if you want to be able to return to Miyagi soon.”

  
  


\---

  
  


A few weeks had passed since nationals and now you were focusing on your entrance exams for the University of Tokyo – Faculty of Medecine. You studied long and hard and it's why you've been rejecting some of the dates Ushijima invited you to but thankfully you could still see each other at school and at the club.

Things were very awkward between you and Iwaizumi too. You haven't spoken to him nor Oikawa because even if there was a possibility that the setter was really just joking the other day a huge part of you believed that it was real. And the fact that both of them were distant as well proved it. You just exchanged a few texts but that was it.

It was wednesday afternoon and since you didn't have class you weren't forced to join the club's practice so you went home to study. You opened all your books on your desk and you did and re-did all the exercices in there until you knew the chapters by heart. If you didn't get into the UTFM your whole life would crumble. You had no plan B, it was there or nothing.

“Huh?” You raised your head in curiosity when the doorbell of your house rang. You weren't expecting anybody. It was almost 4pm so it couldn't be Ushijima or Iwaizumi, they were still at their schools. You ran down the stairs and then you opened the door. “Oh, hello?”

“Good afternoon. Are you Ms. [Y/N] [Y/L/N]?” A delivery guy asked you.

“Yes, it's me.” You confirmed.

“I have this for you-” He handed you a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers. Your eyes widened in surprise but soon enough you felt happy and you smiled. “From Mr. Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He added as you took the flowers.

“Oh my God... Oh, wait-” You grabbed some cash next to the door. “Here, for you.”

“Thanks for the tip. Have a good day.” The delivery guy smiled at you and then he left. After you closed the door you put the flowers on the table in the kitchen and then you immediately jumped on your phone. When you called your boyfriend he didn't pick up but that was understandable, he was still at practice so you decided to text him.

“ _I just got your flowers (*≧∀≦*) Please call me when you finish practice_ _♡_ ”

You didn't want to say too much in text, you know he preferred calls and you wanted to say how much his gift moved you with your voice too.

You put the flowers properly in a vase and then you climbed back in your bedroom to continue studying. You couldn't stop thinking about the super ace though, you missed him so much and you really wanted him to be with you at the moment.

  
  


At 6pm your phone vibrated and you got excited thinking it was your boyfriend but it wasn't. You let out a long sigh after you saw your childhood friend's name appear on the screen.

“ _I don't know if you're home, I'm bringing you dinner._ ” His text said. You bit onto your lower lip.

“ _Yeah, I am. You didn't have to..._ ” You replied.

“ _Too late, my mom made more for you._ ” Ten minutes later your doorbell rang again and you went to open the door.

“Hey.” You greeted with what you wanted to be a friendly smile but you just seemed awkward and uncomfortable.

“Hi.” Hajime was holding a tupperware. He gave it to you and then you two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. “It's been a while... Can I... come in?”

“Uh... y-yeah, sure...” You moved out of the way and went to the kitchen. He followed you there.

“You weren't at practice today?” The ace asked.

“No, I decided to skip to study.” You replied. “I was here all afternoon.”

“Those entrance exams are soon, right?” You put his tupperware in the microwave to heat it.

“Yeah.” Hajime couldn't help noticing the vase with your favorite flowers on the kitchen table. You followed his gaze and you saw that he noticed.

“From him?” You nodded slowly. “I'm... glad if he makes you happy-” Iwaizumi headed towards the door and you catched up to him before he left.

“H-Hajime!” You grabbed his arm. He looked at your hand in confusion before looking at your face.

“...What?” You bit onto your lower lip out of stress.

“Was... Was what Oikawa said tr-” You sighed deeply, you couldn't even finish your sentence. Iwaizumi freed himself from your grip and left your house. You were sure of it now, it was true... You returned in the kitchen to eat but you were feeling bothered, you knew you needed to have a conversation with your best friend to understand what was happening. You wondered if he wanted to talk about it himself when he asked to come in... You'll probably never know now.

  
  


\---

  
  


_**Vzzzz! Vzzzz!** _

A bright grin appeard on your face when you read your boyfriend's name appear on the screen of your phone. You were in bed but not sleeping yet, you were waiting for him.

“Wakatoshi!” You said his name excitedly.

“Yes, it's me.” He answered. “Am I bothering you?”

“Nuh uh, not at all. I was waiting for your call.” You grinned. “I got your flowers, they're so pretty and it made me very happy!”

“Ah, I'm glad. Practice felt different without you today.” Ushijima said. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, I'm sorry... I promise you we'll spend more time together after I'm done with the exams. I-I just really want to focus on them.”

“Don't worry, I understand. I'm also looking forward to our next date.” He smiled.

“Wakatoshi, you're the best boyfriend in the world on top of being the best ace, hehe~”

“It makes me happy you think so.”

“Did practice go well today?” You asked him.

“Same as usual. Kawanishi is getting better at serving.” He explained.

“Ah, that's good to hear. He just needs to clear his head and stop stressing. I know that's easier said than done though.” You said. “I can't wait for tomorrow so I can see you all again.”

“What about you, did your study session help you?”

“Hmm, yeah, I think I'm doing well. It really helps me to read everything over and over again.”

“When are your exams?” Ushijima asked.

“Next saturday, in the morning... At Tokyo.”

“How will you go there?”

“I'll take the train after school and sleep at a hotel. I should be in Tokyo at around 11pm.” You explained.

“On your own..?” The super ace frowned.

“Well, what do you want me to do? It's not like my parents can drive me there and I can't ask Hajime...”

“Why would you think of him first and not me?”

“Oh-” Realization hit you. “Ah, you're right I guess... Hehe, it's just that for so long it's always been Hajime who helped me for... basically everything. My parents are never here...”

“Did you speak to them recently?”

“The last phone call went bad so I'm not picking up their calls but I exchanged a bit with my mom via texts... I-I sent her that picture you took of us at the park. I-I don't know what she thought about it though, she didn't reply yet.” You said.

“I see. [Y/N], I want to come with you to Tokyo for your exams.” Your eyes widened.

“A-Are you sure?? You're practicing in the morning with the others, aren't you?”

“I can't let you go on your own, I'm not reassured.” You smiled slightly.

“That moves me... when you're protective with me. It's cute, hehe.” You blushed. “Well, let's talk about it tomorrow again during lunch, okay?”

“Ah, alright. Are you going to sleep now?” He asked.

“Yes. I was in bed waiting for your call, I wanted to thank you for the flowers and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I see.” Ushijima smiled. “I will go to bed too then so tomorrow will come quicker. I can't wait to see you.”

“Me too. Maybe I'll get up earlier so I can see you before class, hehe.”

“Goodnight [Y/N], I hope you sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams, Wakatoshi.” You hung up and after putting your phone to charge you closed your eyes to sleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next morning you did wake up earlier and so you went to school to see your boyfriend for a bit before class. After crossing the gates you went to the cafeteria, you knew he would be having his breakfast there at the moment.

“Oh, [Y/N] chan!” As always Tendou greeted you brightly. You approached the table where the volleyball club members were eating.

“Good morning, everyone.” You smiled at them. Ushijima stood up to greet you as well. You let out a silent gasp when he pulled you against him. You blushed but you hugged him back, you missed him a lot.

“Good morning, [Y/N].” The super ace smiled at you after releasing you.

“Hi.” You put a small kiss against his cheek and then you sat next to him. You didn't dare to kiss him on the lips in front of everybody. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. How about you?” He asked in return and you nodded.

“I couldn't wait to see you.” You leaned and whispered discreetly to him. Ushijima turned his head as he smiled at you and then he put his lips against yours, catching you totally off guard. “W-Wakatoshi!” You brought your hands to your face to hide your red face.

“It's not like we weren't used to this...” Hayato mumbled.

“Still-” Tendou sighed. “You should be getting lectures instead of kisses.”

“What? For what reason?” You asked.

“You don't know?” Reon asked you.

“Wahahaha! Wakatoshi, you hid it from her?” The middle blocker was amused.

“I just didn't think it was important.” Ushijima said. You frowned slightly, what was he hiding from you??

“Don't make that face [Y/N] chan, it's not that bad.” Tendou reassured you.

“Alright, will someone finally tell me what happened?” You raised one eyebrow.

“Ushijima got in trouble.” Hayato revealed to you.

“For doing what?” You turned your head and asked your boyfriend.

“I let two students from another school come to the academy.” Your eyes widened. You never expected this.

“Who? Were they your friends..?” You asked. “And... why?”

“It's the first time I met them, they wanted to see the school.” Tendou roared with laughter again and you understood him. Ushijima was so weird sometimes it was funny... “They're first years from the volleyball club of Karasuno.”

“Huh? Karasuno, Karasuno... This sounds familiar...” You said.

“They were at the Interhigh, we didn't play against them though.” Reon reminded you.

“Oh! They played against Seijoh, Tobio kun's team!” You suddenly rememberd.

“Kageyama Tobio?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow. “He was here.”

“You brought Tobio kun to Shiratorizawa??”

“He said he wanted to see our practice when I ran into him.”

“[Y/N] chan, you know him?” Your red haired classmate asked you.

“We both went to Kitagawa First and he was my kouhai. I wanted to say hi to him at the Interhigh but after his team lost against Seijoh I thought it would be a bad time.”

“Well, if you were here yesterday you could've seen him.” Ushijima said. You wondered if he was upset because you skipped practice because it kinda sounded like a reproach.

“Anyway... who was he with?” You asked.

“Number ten.” Reon said.

“The orange haired kid.” Hayato precised.

“Oh, the short middle blocker? The one he does crazy quick attacks with?” You rememberd. “I'm glad Tobio kun seems to have found a friend, he was a bit lonely in middle school.”

“Apparently he applied to Shiratorizawa but he got rejected.” Your eyes widened, you had no idea.

“Aw, too bad.” You said. “He's a good kid, I would've loved to see him here too.”

“He wouldn't be useful to the team at all, he's a weak setter.” Ushijima said and you frowned. “I... I didn't mean to offend you.” He added after looking at your face. You rolled your eyes.

“Whatever... So, you got in trouble?” You asked.

“The teacher saw him.” Reon said.

“I don't know what took over you to accept Tobio's request, you should've said no.” You sighed.

“Even if Karasuno watches our practice they can't defeat us.” You smiled slightly, his over confidence was really adorable but you were afraid that would play a trick on him one day...

“So you wanted to show off?” Tendou chuckled.

“He totally did.” Reon added.

“He's just very proud of his team.” You said to defend your boyfriend.

“Look at you, you're totally into Wakatoshi's arrogance.” The middle blocker laughed harder.

“S-Shut up, Satori!” You blushed. Ushijima looked at you with a tender smile on his face.

“Alright, it's time for class. We should go.” Reon put an end to this.

  
  


\---

  
  


During lunch you had talked again about your entrance exams to Ushijima and finally you agreed to him coming with you to Tokyo. After all you weren't that reassured to sleep alone at an hotel and ride the train during the night by yourself. You were lucky that it was the saturday of next week because with the troubles Ushijima ran into he had to attend detention class for the saturday morning coming.

You were glad that the day was almost over but you missed practice with everyone. It was really fun to be a part of the club and you got opportunities to see a lot of matches.

“Here you go.” You smiled at your boyfriend as you brought the water bottle to his mouth so he could drink.

“Dude, I hate them. I'm cringing-” Hayato complained discreetly to Semi.

“She's babying him and he's letting her...” Semi was also flabbergasted.

“Let them~ They're cute together.” Tendou said nonchalantly.

“I'm starting to think coach was right, girls are a distraction in this club.” The libero added.

“I don't think anybody can distract Wakatoshi from volleyball, not even [Y/N].” The middle blocker said.

The teacher whistled the end of practice and your day was definitely over now. As always you helped clean up the gym and when you were done you went in the lockers room to get your belongings.

You ran into Ushijima in the hallway and you smiled at each other. The super ace grabbed your hand and then you headed for the exit.

“Good evening, guys.” You waved goodbye to your teammates before heading towards the gates with your boyfriend who, as always, escorted you to the bus stop.

“Is it me or... you seem a bit excited?” Ushijima asked you. “I feel like you're often looking at the clock and your body is fidgeting...”

“I don't know if it can be called excitement but I am in a mood yeah... I just really can't wait for the next ten days to be over. I want to be at my entrance exams so I can finally spend time with you.” You turned your head and smiled at him.

“Ah, I see. I look forward to next saturday as well.” He said. “I'm glad we can see each other at school but I also want to be alone just with you.” You bit onto your lower lip, that made you happy.

“I promise you we'll do stuff just the two of us when this is over.” When you reached the bus stop you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Ushijima held your waist and brought you tightly against him. “Ugh, I don't wanna leave you...” You whined as you hid your face against his torso.

“I don't want to either.” The super ace said as he ran his fingers through your hair.

“I really hope time will fly fastly. We got three more minutes until my bus arrives, please kiss me again...” You requested of him cutely and he couldn't resist. Ushijima held your face between his palms and then he leaned on you to kiss your mouth again. You smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

“Don't forget to message me when you arrive.” He put one last kiss on your forehead and then he returned to the academy after you climbed in your bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no need to ask me about how reader will deal with iwachan, I'm still currently writing the future chapters and there will be a confrontation later.  
> Also maybe it's spoilery but this fic will have TWO endings. One with Ushijima and one with Hajime obviously. I haven't reached that part of the story yet but I know how it will end. To give you an idea about the length the story will ~probably~ end after the springhigh (OR graduation but i'm unsure of that yet). But we're still here for a bunch of chapters lol  
> Next one on sunday <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :] We reached 100k words!! \o/  
> There's no smut in this chapter but we're slowly getting there. I think you'll be happy with what I wrote anyway, enjoy!

The teacher whistled the end of practice and of the day. The week wasn't over for you though, tomorrow it was saturday and you had your entrance exams at the University of Tokyo – Faculty of Medecine. You've been on edge all week because of your anxiety, you couldn't wait to finally get it over with.

“I have to get my bag in my dorm and change clothes.” Ushijima warned you.

“Ah, of course. I'll wait for you.” You said to him. The super ace was coming with you to Tokyo since he didn't like the idea of you traveling on your own by night.

“[Y/N] senpai, good luck for tomorrow!” Goshiki encouraged you.

“Thank you so much.” You smiled back at him and gently ruffled his hair.

“Oho? Are you worried?” Tendou asked you.

“Obviously... If I don't make it I'll have nothing to do next year. I don't have other plans...” You replied.

“You have the best grades in everything, I'm sure you'll make it. Don't get too worked up.” Your classmated patted your back.

“I hope you're right...” A low sigh escaped your lips.

You were talking in front of the dorms building with a few members of the volleyball club while waiting for your boyfriend.

“Well, we will all be thinking of you.. You're gonna make it.” Reon said.

“Thanks, that makes me happy.” You smiled slightly.

“Let's go.” Ushijima said after he rejoined you.

“Good luck and travel safely~” Tendou said to you and his bestfriend after you said goodbye to everyone.

“We'll have to drop by my place too and then we'll head to the train station.”

“I can tell you're anxious.” Ushijima said as he grabbed your hand. “I'm sure you will get into the UTFM.”

“Thanks for saying that...” You smiled at him but you were still stressed. “O-Oh...” The super ace brought your hand to his mouth and left a small kiss on the back of it. A blush crept on your cheeks. “I-I'm very happy that you're here for me.”

“I want to be with you to support you forever.” He said.

“I-I really like you, Wakatoshi.”

“I like you too.” When you made it to the bus stop Ushijima leaned and kissed the top of your head. You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him while waiting for the bus.

When you finally made it to your house you invited Ushijima inside and you let him wait in the living room while you got rid of your tracksuit in your bedroom. Thankfully your bag was already made so when you were done you went downstairs to go to the train station for good this time.

“We can leave.” You said to your boyfriend. After you exited your house you ran into Iwaizumi who was coming out of his. He raised one eyebrow when he noticed you and Ushijima with travel bags.

“[Y/N]? Where are you going?” He asked you. You were surprised he talked to you, the last time he ran out of your house and since that exchange he only texted you like twice about other stuff, you two didn't talk about what happened the last time.

“Tokyo.” You replied. His eyes widened.

“Your... entrance exams?” You nodded. “I-I didn't know it was tomorrow...” Iwaizumi looked at Ushijima but they didn't speak to each other, he had guessed he was going with you. “Good luck for your exams...” Hajime left in the opposite street and didn't look back.

“Did something happen between you two?” The super ace asked you. You sighed deeply.

“I'll tell you about it in the train...” You replied as you headed back towards the bus stop with your bags this time.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I don't like it when you look sad.” Ushijima said as he tenderly stroked your cheek. You two were currently in the train in direction to Tokyo. You were seated next to each other and there was no one else with you two, the train was kinda empty that late in the night.

“'m sorry...” You mumbled. He stayed silent so you guessed he was waiting for you to talk about what was bothering you on your own. “A few weeks ago when I invited Oikawa and Iwaizumi to my house to tell them about us... Tooru suddenly revealed that Hajime loved me...”

“What?” Your boyfriend's eyebrows frowned slightly.

“A-At first I didn't believe it but when I crossed eyes with Hajime I knew that Tooru didn't lie...” You explained. “Since then the both of them have been avoiding me, we only exchanged a few texts but things have been very awkward between the three of us... Especially Hajime. He never confirmed Oikawa's words but he doesn't need to anymore, I tried to bring up the subject to him and he ran away...”

“I thought you two were just friends?” Ushijima asked.

“Me too...” You said. “I-I don't know what to think, I-I still don't have the confirmation that it's true but if it is then... s-since when is he only pretending to be my best friend? I told him so many things, even stuff about you...” You said.

“About me?” He questioned.

“Remember when I told you that Hajime betrayed my secret at that party I went to last month? You asked me what was it and I told you that I couldn't tell you yet because I wasn't ready.”

“I remember.” The super ace confirmed.

“It was that. I confessed to Hajime that I liked you... Actually he guessed it on his own but I confirmed.” You sighed deeply. “I-I feel a bit betrayed, I would've never told Hajime so many of my secrets if I had known that he liked me... W-Why me? We've been friends since we were children, he never gave me any hints...” Your expression was sad. “But now I understand why he was acting petty towards you...”

“I think you two need to talk, you'll keep being sad if your questions remain unanswered.” Ushijima advised you.

“I-I want to talk with him too but he's avoiding me...” You complained. “Anyway-” You sighed. “I have other things to worry about now.”

“You'll get into the UTFM.” The super ace smiled at you and kept stroking your cheek. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes.

“I was so lucky to have you like me back.” You said quietly. Your lips curved slightly and Ushijima leaned to kiss you.

“I can't wait for your exams to be over tomorrow.” Your boyfriend said.

“Me too. It will only last three hours but they will be crucial in my life. I don't even want to think about what I'll do if I fail to enter the University.”

“Whatever you decide I'll support you.”

“Wakatoshi, you're the best.” You turned your head and left a kiss in the middle of his palm, the hand he was stroking your cheek with.

  
  


\---

  
  


You finally arrived at your hotel. It was currently 11:30pm but at long last you made it to Tokyo. Your exams started at 9am tomorrow, you couldn't wait to sleep.

“Hi, I made a reservation at the name [Y/L/N].” You said to receptionnist after you and Ushijima entered the hotel.

“Ah, yes. Can I see an ID please?” The receptionnist looked at your card and then typed something on their computer. “Yes, it's correct. Here's your key. Your room is on the second floor, number 20.”

“Thanks.” You headed towards the elevator. This hotel wasn't as fancy as the one you had when you went to nationals but you were only going to spend a few hours in it to sleep so it wasn't bothersome. “Ah, here it is.” You unlocked the door and let Ushijima go in first since he was carrying your bags. “Thanks a lot. I can't wait to lay down, I'm so tired- Oh!”

“What's wrong?” He asked you.

“There's only... one bed. I swear I told them I wanted two when I reserved. Ugh...”

“It's okay, I'll sleep on the couch.” Ushijima said as he approached it.

“Are you joking? Look at it, you'll never fit. It's too short and small. Wait, I'm gonna go back to the receptionnist, it must be the wrong room.” You didn't wait for him to argue back and you left the room.

“Is it the wrong room?” The super ace asked you when you came back.

“No... But they made a mistake and they don't have another bed to give us. At least they said we're getting a free breakfast in the morning...” You explained. “I-I don't mind sharing the bed with you, it's big enough for two but i-if you're uncomfortable with that we can look for another hotel.”

“I'm not uncomfortable at all. It's late already and you're tired, I'm not gonna search for another hotel.” He said.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Yes, you should go to sleep and rest.” Ushijima smiled to reassure you.

“Okay then. I'm gonna take a shower first.” You opened your bag to get what you needed and then you headed to the bathroom, you closed the door behind yourself. You came out fifteen minutes later wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. “That felt great, the bathroom is all yours.” You said to your boyfriend.

“Ah, thanks.” He went to the bathroom too and during that time you grabbed one of your medical books to read one more time before your exams. You laid on the comfy bed and revised your lesson. “I thought you would be sleeping already.” Ushijima said to you after he came out.

“I just wanted to read one more ti- O-Oh my God!” You brought your book to your face to block your view. Your boyfriend came out of the bathroom shirtless again. “W-Wear something, y-you're gonna catch a cold...”

“It's warm in this room.” He simply said.

“O-Oh God...” You whispered when he got on the bed as well. You tried to focus on the words of this book but it was hard when your shirtless boyfriend was literally just ten centimeters away from you.

“[Y/N], it's midnight. You should sleep.” Ushijima said as he put his hand on your book to close it.

“B-But what if I forget this chapter during the exam? It's really important.” You worried.

“You're stressed, you need to relax. Everything will go well.” You bit onto your lower lip and looked away. “Do you want me to massage you?”

“W-What??” You gasped and a bright blush appeard on your cheeks.

“Yes, massages can help with stress. I also know a few breathing tricks to help.” You sighed softly.

“You're sweet but it's fine. I don't think anything will help anyway until I finally know what's in my exam.”

“Is that what you're afraid of? Uncertainty?” He asked.

“I-I guess... Of course, it'd be much easier if I knew what were the questions in the exam. That's why I need to read all my books again-” You said as you reopened it but Ushijima took it from your hands.

“Lay down.” He ordered you after he put your book on the small nightstand on his side. You frowned a bit sadly but you did as he said.

“Wakatoshi... What if I don't get into the university?” You asked him quietly.

“Then you can apply at another one. They all deliver the same certificates anyway, don't they? You're the smartest student in Shiratorizawa, probably in all of Miyagi, there's no reason you won't get into the UTFM. Don't let your anxiety eat you up, everything that you read and you know by heart in your books will be in your exams. You have no reason to be afraid.” The super ace looked intensely into your eyes, he really wanted to reassure you. Your heart raced in your chest and you couldn't tell anymore if it was because of your stress or because of everything Ushijima said. His words moved you deeply.

“... W-Where... would you need to touch me for the massage..?” It didn't sound like a bad idea anymore. He smirked slightly.

“Just your shoulders.”

“Okay... T-Then I'll take your offer if it still stands...” You said.

“It does.” You kneeled on the bed and you decided to remove your shirt. You were wearing a cami top under it but you had no bra on, hopefully since you were going to lay on your stomach, your boyfriend wouldn't be able to see the curve of your chest through the garment. You moved your hair out of the way and then you waited for Ushijima to massage you. “Have you ever... been massaged before?” He asked you as he gently touched your shoulders.

“No...” You replied. “But I massaged others.”

“For which reasons?” His eyebrows frowned slightly, he didn't like the sound of that.

“At the infirmary. I massaged you too if you remember.” You let out a small nervous giggle.

“Ah, yes, my foot. I remember.” He said.

“Hhhn-”

“What's wrong?” Ushijima worried.

“I-It's just... You applied pressure near my nape and it felt a bit painful.” You said.

“Here?” He poked a spot on your back.

“No-” You grabbed his hand from behind and guided to the precise spot. “Here- Ah!”

“You feel tense here. Bear it for a little, please.” And then he proceeded to massage you there for a few minutes. “Is it better?”

“Hmm...” You closed your eyes and focused on his hands bringing pleasure to your body, it felt so good. You instantly felt better. “Thank you so much...~” Ushijima leaned to put a small kiss on your nape and you shivered.

“Did it help?” He asked you after he took back his place on the bed next to you.

“Yes, a lot.” You smiled at him. You turned to lean on your boyfriend and then you kissed his lips. “Thank you for always reassuring me.” You grabbed the hem of the blanket and you pulled it up to cover his naked torso.

“I told you, I'm warm.” Ushijima said as removed it again.

“Y-You're embarrassing me...” You admitted.

“Why?”

“W-Wakatoshi, y-you're half naked. H-How would you feel if I did the same??” You blushed harder.

“I don't know. I've never seen a real woman naked before-”

“O-Oh God, w-we're not having this conversation the day before my exams...” You got stressed again.

“Have you..?” Ushijima asked you anyway because he was very curious about it.

“Seen a man n-naked before? No... I-I mean, only chests like you because you guys don't care about stuff like decency...” You answered.

“I see. I never undressed around other women as well, I just feel comfortable with you.” You brought your hand to your nose and looked away. He was making you so flustered. “... But I would like to see you as well one day.” You mentally screamed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Y-You have more embarrassing questions..?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” The super ace suddenly worried.

“I-I wouldn't say uncomfortable, I thinks it's normal you want to know more... but it's just that it's a bit embarrassing to talk about that... out loud and face to face, you know...” You admitted.

“Ah, I understand. Maybe you don't feel relaxed around me as much as I feel comfortable around you.” He said.

“Y-You... You're still a bit intimidating. M-My mother implied something that bothered me when I talked to her about you on phone and I-I can't stop thinking about it...” You said.

“What did she say?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow.

“When I told my parents your name they knew you because you're on the academy's website, the volleyball team is very popular and of course you are... S-She was very surprised when I told her that I was dating you. S-She implied that you were too good for me...” He frowned.

“I don't know why she would think that but I don't agree at all. You're perfect for me and I want to be perfect for you too.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Y-You already are.” You approached him and laid your torso against his before wrapping your arms around his neck, what he said truly moved you. “Wakatoshi, you make me so happy.”

“I'm happy with you too, [Y/N]. You're the only girl I ever liked.” Ushijima smiled and then he kissed you. He gently rubbed your back starting from your shoulders to your waist and you shivered again. “[Y/N], I-”

“Yes?” You stared into his eyes after breaking the kiss.

“Can we... kiss more deeply?” You blushed harder.

“W-What do you mean..?”

“When we kiss, I feel something inside of me and I start craving for more... Our lips touch but it's not enough. I never tried it before but I want to with you, I want to kiss you with my tongue.”

“O-Oh...” You expected worse, that was actually fine. “O-Okay. Right now though? W-What if you... y-you know, you get... worked up..?” To say those things out loud was making you very nervous.

“I'll be fine, please trust me.” He said almost instantly and you suppressed a smile. Your boyfriend was really excited about that kiss.

“Okay, then.” You whispered before leaning onto his face again. You closed your eyes and kissed him softly for starters. Ushijima shyly ran his tongue on your lower lip until you opened your mouth and allowed him in. His tongue found yours inside your mouth and they slowly danced together. You worried about the super ace getting worked up but now you were the one that was feeling excited. You suddenly got super hot and your head was spinning, you wanted so much more too now. “Hnn... Wakato-” Ushijima grabbed your sides and then he moved to inverse your positions. He laid you on your back and climbed on top of you before catching your mouth with his again. You couldn't stop him, you didn't want to stop him...

“[Y/N]-” He breathed your name against the kiss and your stomach did a backflip, that was the hottest thing you had ever heard. In the heat of the moment you grabbed one of your boyfriend's hands and put it on your chest. Ushijima squeezed you in his palm and when you moaned he realized what he was doing. He broke the kiss and moved back a bit. “I-I deeply apologize-” He panicked.

“No, no, it's alright.” You said. “I-I'm the one who took your hand and placed it there...” You reminded him.

“M-Maybe you were right, we shouldn't have kissed like that tonight...”

“Wakatoshi, I-I don't regret anything that we've done so far.” You wanted to reassure him. You placed your palms on his cheeks. “But I-I think we should also stop here for now. T-Tomorrow I have important exams.”

“You're right. I'm sorry, you should sleep. I'll take the couch-”

“Stop!” You grabbed his hand and pulled on it. “Sleep next to me, it's going to be fine. You don't have to be panicked. Everything is okay.” You laid on your back and gestured him to do the same. “Come on.” Ushijima gulped but finally he laid back next to you. “Turn off the lights on your side.” He did as you said and then you two were in the dark, only illuminated by the moonlight outside the window. You turned around on the bed and approached your boyfriend to hold him. “Your heart is beating fast.” You whispered against his naked chest.

“I-I think I got too excited...” The super ace admitted.

“It's not a bad thing, I got excited too.” You smiled as you closed your eyes. “Goodnight, Wakatoshi.”

“Sleep well, [Y/N].” Ushijima's arm gently held your back as he pushed you against his torso and his other hand went to bury itself in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about it, it won't take long now ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the many hits and kudos <3 Im glad you guys enjoyed the last chapters hehe

Ushijima woke up very early and while you were still sleeping he decided to go for a run. You still had time left before the exam so he let you rest more. During his jogging he couldn't stop thinking about what he had almost done with you the night before. The super ace had never cared for relationships, girls or love before he met you but since he dated you he couldn't stop thinking about all these things. You made him feel so many new emotions he had never experienced before and they didn't feel bad at all. Sure your boyfriend was a bit panicked because he was afraid of doing things the wrong way with you but he wanted to learn. He wanted to experience all these new things with you.

Yesterday night you had ignited a fire inside of him, it was something so powerful it scared him. He almost lost his control around you. Ushijima was reassured by your reaction though, you weren't scared or repulsed by his behavior, you had accepted him and you said that you were fine. Everything was okay and you had no regrets. The super ace wanted to respect you and for that he needed to do things in the right way and order.

When he came back in the hotel room you were still sleeping. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower after his jogging and when he was done he climbed on the bed next to you. Ushijima looked at you sleep peacefully with a tender smile on his face, his hand went to your cheek and he gently stroked it.

“Hh...-” You leaned onto his touch and slowly opened your eyes. “...-toshi?”

“Good morning, [Y/N].” Ushijima leaned on you and put a small kiss on your forehead. Your lips instantly curved into a bright grin, illuminating your face.

“Good morning.” You replied back softly. “Oh-” You sat up on the bed, remembering where you were. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” He replied. “You still have time.” You stretched your arms as you yawned and your boyfriend couldn't help staring at you. Your hair was discheveled, your lips were puffy and you were wearing that white cami top that was obviously too tight around your chest. Ushijima gulped as he felt that same tingle he had experienced yesterday night while kissing you deeply. He didn't understand what was happening in his body at the moment, he only knew one thing: he wanted you.

“W-Why are you looking at me like that?” You blushed slightly.

“You're... beautiful when you wake up.” Your eyes widened in surprise, that was the last thing you expected him to say.

“I-I-” Your face got redder. “T-Thank you...” You brought your hand to your nose as you smiled shyly at him.

“Can I hug you?”

“I told you already, you don't need to ask me when we're together. Besides, I'm your g-girlfriend, you can just hug me or kiss me when you feel like it, hehe...” You let out a small nervous giggle. Ushijima approached and wrapped his arms around your body. His sudden movement made you lose your balance and you fell back on the bed. Your boyfriend didn't let go of you though, he kept holding you close to him. “You smell so good, did you shower already?” You smiled against his neck.

“Yes. I woke up earlier and I went jogging.” He replied.

“Oh? You should've woken me, I would've had more time to reread my books.” You said.

“Are you still stressed?” Ushijima asked.

“L-Less than yesterday... I think it's thanks to you.” You ran your hands on his broad shoulders and back. The super ace turned his head and left a few soft kisses on the side of your neck. “I-I need to get ready, my exam begins in one hour.”

“Do you need something?” He asked after he released you from his arms.

“I'm gonna take a shower, it'd be nice if you could call the room service for breakfast.” You said.

“Yes, sure.” You got off the bed and smiled at him before closing the door of the bathroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Are you gonna be okay on your own for three hours?” You asked your boyfriend in front of the UTFM.

“Yes, don't worry about me. I'll pick you up at noon when it's over.” You bit onto your lower lip and looked down. “[Y/N], it's gonna be okay.” Ushijima wrapped his arm around your neck and brought you against his torso. You hugged him tightly and closed your eyes. Hearing his heart beat was soothing you. “I don't believe in luck, I only believe in results and you are the smartest person I know. I know you will achieve all your dreams.”

“Wakatoshi, thank you so much.” You stood on your tiptoes to reach his face and kiss him. Ushijima held your head between his hands and kissed you back. “I have to go now.” You let out a small sigh.

“I believe in you.” You smiled at the super ace as you headed towards the entrance. You waved at him one last time before he was out of your sight.

Ushijima turned around and walked away. He had three hours to waste but he already had an idea of what he wanted to do. He pulled out his phone and called his best friend.

“Hello?” Tendou picked up.

“It's me.” Ushijima said.

“What's up? Aren't you in Tokyo?”

“Yes, I am. [Y/N] is starting her exams now, I just left her.”

“Oh, I see. But why did you call me so early in the morning?” The middle blocker asked after yawning.

“I need your help with something.”

“Eh? What is it?”

“I think I... almost made a mistake yesterday...”

“Huh? What did you do??”

“I... We almost got very... intimate-”

“WHAT?!” Tendou couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I know you two went to a hotel to sleep for the night but... were you in the same room?”

“We were.” His eyes widened.

“Well, huh... You two are dating anyway so I guess it was the next logical step... But why did you say it was a mistake? Did you do something that she didn't like?”

“No, I... in fact, her reaction was rather... good...”

“Then what's the problem?”

“I don't want to disrespect her, I want to do things the right way.” Ushijima explained. “When we return to Miyagi, I want to invite her to a real date.”

“I see, I see. You wanna be romantic for her, right?”

“Yes but I don't know how, I've never invited a girl out...”

“Don't think too hard about it, and you have half the job done already. You're dating her. Just invite her to a cool place to eat and give her a gift. Girls like those things.” Tendou explained.

“What kind of... place? And what gift?” Ushijima asked.

“You know her better than me, did you two ever talk about what you liked to eat? And for the gift think about what she could like. [Y/N] doesn't seem like a shallow girl to me so I'm sure anything that you will give her will make her happy.” The middle blocker suggested. “Think about it while she's taking her exam.”

“Yes, alright. Thank you.” He replied.

“No problem.” Tendou grinned. “Call me again if you're doubting.”

  
  


_**During that time.** _

The main hall of the UTFM was crowded, a lot of students from all of Japan were here for the same reason as you. You took a deep breath, you could do this. Ushijima gave you the strength to believe in yourself.

_**Vzzzz!** _

“Oh-” You grabbed your phone to check the notification you had just gotten.

“ _I'm sorry for being weird recently. I'm thinking of you and I'm sure you're gonna ace those entrance exams. Work hard, [Y/N]._ ”

Your lips curved into a tender smile, it really made you happy to get this text from your childhood friend. At the moment you didn't care about all that happened between you two, Iwaizumi Hajime was still your best friend and it made you feel warm inside he was supporting you.

“[Y/N]?” Someone called your name. You turned your head and you got surprised when you recognized this person.

“Issei?”

“Yeah, you remember my name.” He smiled. “I was wondering if I'd find you here.”

“Oh, you're here for the exams too? I think I remember you said you applied as well when we spoke during the party.” You said.

“Yeah, it's true.” Matsukawa smiled. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I'm... very nervous but we're here now, aren't we? Can't run away anymore.” You replied. “What about you?”

“A bit nervous but it's manageable.” He replied. You let out a small sigh.

“I hope we both make it, it'll be very nice to be in the same class as someone I know next year.” You said.

“Yeah, that'd be great.” Issei grinned. “Did you come to Tokyo by yourself?” He wondered.

“Ah no, I took the train with my boyfriend.” You answered.

“Your boyf-” He repeated slowly. “Ah, I think Oikawa said something about this one day... You're dating Ushiwaka, right?”

“Yes.” You sighed. “I'm surprised Tooru has time to talk about me since he's been avoiding me for days...” You mumbled.

“Ah, I heard about that too... Well, at least you got to date your crush, that's nice.” Matsukawa smiled in a friendly way.

“Ugh, I almost forgot that you know about it. I'm still embarrassed by the scene we caused with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at your party. I'm sorry again, by the way-”

“Eh, don't worry about it, you're fine. I know these two are trouble.” He said. “Oh, I think it's finally starting.” Issei warned you when he noticed the students around you two moving. Someone called your name and Matsukawa's and you followed them inside a room.

“Good luck, Issei.” You smiled at him slightly as you headed to your assigned desk.

  
  


\---

  
  


As soon as you spotted Ushijima when you walked out of the UTFM you ran straight into his arms.

“How did it go?” He asked you, his arms wrapped around your body.

“Really well!” You replied excitedly. “I could answer to all the questions!”

“I'm glad.” The super ace smiled.

“I-I feel stupid worrying for so long, if I had known...” You sighed.

“That doesn't matter, at least from now on you'll feel less anxious about your future.”

“Hm, you're right!” You put your hands on his cheeks and made him lean so you could kiss his lips. “What have you been doing? I hope you weren't too bored.”

“No, don't worry about it. I went to-” Ushijima started as he put his hand in his pocket.

“Oi, [Y/N]!” You two got interrupted suddenly.

“Issei!” The super ace raised one eyebrow and he removed his hand from his pocket. “How did it go for you??” You asked the Seijoh student with a grin.

“Eh, I think I did pretty well. I'm confident.” He replied.

“Yay, that's great! Same for me, hehe.” You smiled. “Oh-” You grabbed Ushijima's hand in yours. “Wakatoshi, this is Matsukawa Issei from Seijoh. You probably recognize him since you played against him.”

“Hey.” Issei greeted the super ace.

“Hi.” Your boyfriend replied back. “How do you know him..?” Ushijima asked you. Yeah, he was slightly jealous.

“He's the one who hosted that party I talked to you about.” You replied. “Anyway, I'm starving. Should we go eat something right now or do we order food in the train?”

“The train? I came with my car to Tokyo, I can drive you both back to Miyagi if you want?” Matsukawa proposed.

“Oh- Are you sure? We wouldn't want to bother.” You said.

“You're not bothering at all, I came by myself so there's room in my car.” He smiled.

“What do you think?” You turned to ask your boyfriend. “It'd be really nice.”

“If you want to it's fine by me.” Ushijima replied. “Thank you.” He said to Issei.

“No problem.”

“Yay. Can we eat before though? My treat!” You announced to them happily.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Thanks so much for the ride, Issei.” You thanked the Seijoh student after he brought you and Ushijima in front of your house. It was around 4pm when you made it to the Miyagi Prefecture.

“No problem, it was cool to see you again.” He smiled.

“Pleasure's all mine.” You grinned. “I'll cross my fingers for us both, hehe.” You waved goodbye as he drove away. “Ahhh, it's finally over.” You let out happily. You unlocked the door of your house and invited your boyfriend in. “What's wrong? You were very silent during the car ride.”

“... Nothing.” Ushijima avoided the subject.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” You reassured him. You two left your bags at the entrance and went to sit on the couch in the living room. “Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you look bothered.” You came closer to him and gently put your hand on his chest.

“What's... your relationship with Matsukawa Issei?” Your eyes widened.

“W-What..?” You were confused. “Nothing, it's the second time I see him. I met him at the party Hajime brought me to. He's a nice person though, we both applied to the same university. I hope we'll be classmates next year.” You explained.

“I see...” Your boyfriend replied.

“Wakatoshi, are you... jealous?”

“I don't know.” He replied.

“Okay... Describe to me how you feel about me and Issei.” You said.

“I think you're too friendly with him. I don't like it.” You smiled slightly.

“That's jealousy, Wakatoshi.” You bit onto your lower lip. “But it makes me happy.” You wrapped your arms around his torso and held him tightly.

“Why?” The super ace wondered.

“Because it means you only want me for yourself, I-I don't know, it makes me feel joyous that you want me.” You tried to explain.

“I told you at nationals, I don't want you to get close to anybody else. You promised me you would.” He reminded you.

“I-I'm not close to Issei-” You defended yourself. “You know that I-I only like you... I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I promise you it's nothing like that.”

“Alright.” Ushijima relaxed. “Now that your entrance exams are over I want to take you on a date.”

“Right now?!” Your eyebrows raised.

“No-” You were relieved. “In about three hours.”

“Eh? What??” You gasped. “Aren't you tired after our long travel?”

“Not at all. I want to spend a moment with you in private.” You brought your hand to your nose. “Are _you_ tired?”

“W-Well, I feel better now that the exams are over but if we're going out in three hours I think I'm gonna take a nap.” You said. “You want to take one with me?”

“No, I'll go back to the dorms to prepare.” He replied and you smiled.

“Y-You... You don't have to make something too big, Wakatoshi.” You said.

“I'll decide of that myself.” He smirked and you felt some kinda way.

“A-Alright, hehe.” You leaned and kissed his cheek. “Where are we going? How should I dress?”

“I already started planning a few things while you were taking your exams. I made a reservation to a restaurant-”

“Oh, wow, okay...” You got surprised. “So, a big occasion, alright...” You mumbled as you thought about what you were going to wear. “After all, it's a good idea. I also want to go on a date with you.” You smiled at him. Ushijima stroked your cheek and then he leaned to kiss you. You noticed that since what happened yesterday night he avoided kissing you with his tongue. You would talk to him about it later though.

“I'll let you rest now.” The super ace said as he got up. “I'll pick you up at 7:30pm.”

“Alright. I can't wait.” You held his hand as you headed towards the entrance. “See you later, Wakatoshi.” He kissed you one last time and then he left.

  
  


\---

  
  


“ _I miss talking to you..._ ” You sent the text to your childhood friend, Hajime, while standing in front of your closet, unsure of what to wear for your date with your boyfriend. He was taking you out on an official date so you needed to dress properly for the occasion. That meant dress, heels, makeup, perfume and everything else. You didn't have a problem with wearing all these things but it would be your first time showing yourself like that in front of Ushijima. What if he didn't like the result? A nervous giggle escaped from your lips when you realized that your boyfriend was so brutally honest he would probably tell you on spot that he didn't like your outfit and it made you laugh. (Ahh, I don't even know what's his taste...) You thought to yourself.

You pulled out a few dresses from your closet and laid them on your bed to have a good look. When you quickly glanced by the window you noticed Iwaizumi's bedroom seemed empty. He was probably out with his friends. You put back in the closet progressively the dresses you were certain not to wear tonight and finally you were left with one dress on your bed. It was a short ruched bodycon dress in color mocha with an off-the-shoulder neckline and long banded sleeves. Now that your outfit was chosen you did your makeup and hair. You had taken a shower already after your nap, when you checked the time you saw that it was almost 7pm, at least for once you weren't going to be late.

You put on your dress and a pair of heels that you liked. When you looked at yourself in the mirror you were happy with the result but you felt nervous, Ushijima had never seen you like this before. Was it too much? Or on the contrary not enough? What did he like and dislike? You realized that even though you two spent a bit of time together you didn't know many things about the other yet. This needed to be fixed.

_**Ding dong!** _

“Ah!” You gasped. It wasn't 7:30pm yet, you were ready but not mentally prepared yet. You went down the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the door. Your eyes widened suddenly. It wasn't Ushijima.

“[Y/N]..?” Hajime's eyes widened as well and a blush had crept on his cheeks when he took a good look at you. You panicked and immediately slammed the door on him. You hit your forehead against it, you couldn't believe this happened to you. Iwaizumi knocked on it and waited for you to open. You sighed deeply and finally decided to open.

“I... didn't expect you.” You stammered.

“You're going out?” He **asked**. You rolled your eyes so far up your eye sockets they could've gotten stuck there. “N-Nevermind, that was dumb to ask...” Thankfully he realized himself.

“Did you... need something?” You asked.

“I-I got your text. I thought it would be a good time to talk... but I think you had other plans...” Iwaizumi didn't look you in the eyes but he kept staring at your naked neck and shoulders.

“Y-Yeah, I'm... He's taking me on a date.” You didn't know why but you couldn't say Ushijima's name in front of Hajime this time. It felt weird.

“I see...” The ace lowered his head. “Then see you... someday.” He said before walking away. You looked at him go and you felt some stings in your chest, you didn't stop him though because you knew that conversation was going to be long and you had a date soon. Too bad for him but Hajime picked the wrong time to finally talk. Maybe you shouldn't have sent that text earlier too... Why were you even thinking of Iwaizumi while picking your dress?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we hit 5k hits! Thank you! <3

The doorbell rang again while you were drinking from a glass of water in the kitchen to calm down. You grew a tad more nervous since you saw Hajime. It was 7:30pm now so hopefully it was your boyfriend behind the door this time. You took a deep breath and then you opened the door.

You and Ushijima stared at each other in surprise for a few seconds. You really didn't expect the other to put on their best outfit for the date. Your boyfriend was wearing a black suit and he looked so handsome you almost squealed out loud. It was hard to believe that he, the super ace, the rising star of the Miyagi Prefecture, was your boyfriend.

When Ushijima saw you air got knocked out of his lungs, you looked even prettier than you did regularly. He found you adorable in anything, be it the Shiratorizawa school uniform or the club's tracksuit but with this dress on he found you breathtaking. For maybe the first time of his life he had impure thoughts when he looked at a girl.

“Hi.” Your lips curved widely in relief when you saw him.

“[Y/N], y-you... I-” Ushijima cleared his throat and blushed slightly out of embarrassment when he found himself stuttering in front of you. “You're very beautiful.” He finally managed to say.

“Thank you.” You replied as you touched your nose. “You look great too.” You kept smiling at him, you couldn't stop your lips from curving anyway.

“I-” He suddenly rememberd something. “This is for you.”

“Oh-” The super ace handed you a bouquet of your favorite flowers. “Hehe, thank you. Come in, I'll put them in a vase.”

“I-I'll wait for you here, the driver is waiting for us.” Ushijima warned you.

“Oh.” You didn't know he had called him again to drive you both to where you needed to go. “Ok, I'll hurry. I just need to turn off all the lights.” After you put the flowers in a vase, you made sure you closed all the windows and turned off all the lights. “I'm done.” You rejoined Ushijima at the entrance. You put the keys in your purse after locking the entrance door and when you turned around your boyfriend gave you his hand that you happily took in yours. “Hi.” You greeted the driver who was waiting for you two. He closed the door of the car after you went in the backseat. Ushijima got in from the other side.

“Have you rested well?” He asked you after he sat next to you.

“Hm, I did.” You nodded. “I'm curious about where you're gonna take me, hehe.” Your boyfriend smiled at you but he didn't reply. The driver got in the car as well and then you were on your way to the restaurant. During the ride Ushijima held your hand and you two stayed quiet, you didn't want to be heard by the driver. Both of you were also well-mannered and you weren't going to make out in the backseat. Thankfully you made it to the restaurant rather quickly even if you enjoyed being in the car with Ushijima.

“Please-” The driver gave you his arm and helped you come out of the vehicle.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him as you accepted his help. After he left your boyfriend was the one who gave you his arm this time and then you headed for the restaurant entrance. You had never come to this place before, you could tell it was fancy but also not _that_ much. You preferred it that way though. You were nervous, you had never done this before. You let Ushijima speak to the receptionnist while you were glancing around, you held firmly onto his arm though, it reassured you to be by his side.

“Please follow me.” A waiter brought you to your table and after you were settled he left.

“What..?” You asked Ushijima when you noticed him giving you a weird look.

“You act way too friendly with other men.” He let out and your eyes widened.

“What?? Oh God, is this about the thing with Issei again?”

“Why are you calling him by his first name if you only saw him twice?” Your boyfriend raised one eyebrow.

“Because he asked me to.” You replied. “Wakatoshi, do you really want to argue here?” You asked with a sad expression.

“You never acted friendly like this with me during our first conversations.” He said and you tried to remember if that was true.

“I'm... I was intimidated by you.” You explained. “And you're the one I'm dating now, not other guys...” The waiter came back to hand you the menus and you thanked him with a smile. Ushijima gave you that weird stare again. “I-I can't help it, I'm just friendly and polite with people around me...”

“Why were you intimidated by me?” Ushijima seemed genuinely surprised by that.

“A-Are you serious?? Y-You have that aura about you, you're the academy's celebrity, you were never seen hanging out with a girl before, I-I was the first one... A-And I liked you already before you realized you liked me too...” You replied. “I-I remember the first time you walked me to my bus stop, it started raining and you lent me your jacket...-” You smiled slightly as you rememberd and got lost in your memories. “My heart was beating so fast, you made me feel warm inside.” Your head was lowered.

“You- You liked me already back then?” He asked.

“For the last two years I guess I was just a fan of you as a volleyball player but when we started interacting I learned about you as a person and I started to like you more, hehe-” You rubbed the tip of your nose. “Wakatoshi, can I ask you something?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“When did you... start liking me?” You dared to ask him.

“Hmm-” The super ace thought about it for a short moment. “I think it was during my camp at the beginning of the year. Even though I was doing what I liked the most, playing volleyball, I found myself to be thinking of you... I missed you when I was there.” You bit onto your lower lip. He had told you that already but you loved to hear it again. “And you were very friendly when you helped me with biology.”

“See? I was friendly with you too.” You teased him. “But I'm glad you asked for my help.”

“It was thanks to Tendou actually.” Ushijima said.

The waiter came back and took your orders. After he left you and the super ace stayed a bit silent, it was obvious that you two were nervous. Your right leg didn't stop jiggling under the table, you grabbed your glass of water and a took a few sips from it, it would eventually help to calm you down.

“Hehe, it's funny. W-We both ate together so many times already but being here makes me feel nervous...” You admitted with a little smile.

“Yes, it's true. Though I'm not as nervous as I was yesterday...” Ushijima confessed. You bit onto your lower lip as you rememberd.

“I... I kinda forced you to sleep in the same bed as me and if that made you uncomfortable I-I would like to apologize-”

“No, that's not- I told you it was okay and that I didn't want to search for another hotel, I was sincere. I-It's for you that I didn't want to...”

“I meant what I said yesterday. I don't regret anything that we did or almost could've done... I... It's with you that I feel comfortable around the most as well.” You smiled at him and then you laid your arm on the table so he could grab your hand. Ushijima glanced at your hand and his lips curved slightly as he finally held it.

“I hope you like this place-” The super ace said while you were waiting for your orders. “I never came before but Semi and Tendou said it's good.”

“I never came either but everything seems perfect to me so far.” You replied. “I don't care about the place-”

“-As long as I'm with you.” Ushijima finished your sentence and you two smiled at each other.

“But you chose well, I'm glad you brought me here.” You added. “Can I ask you something I've always been curious about?”

“Of course.” He replied.

“How did you... get into volleyball?”

“My father used to be a volleyball player, he even went to Shiratorizawa himself. After he injured himself and had to retire he trained me to play, he used to talk and give me a lot of tips about it, eventually I followed his advice and I joined a strong team.” Ushijima glanced at his left hand as he spoke to you. “My mother wanted to fix my left-handedness because it was not something that usually occurred on her side of her family but my father implored her not to because it could become my greatest strength as a volleyball player. He used to tell me stories about the ace on his team who gave off a strong feeling of security and strength that boosted the team's morale. That's the kind of volleyball player and ace I achieve to become.” You listened to him very intensely.

“I'm sure that's already the kind of player that you are. The Shiratorizawa team revolve around you and each player's action is made so the ball can go to you and you can score points. You **are** the team's pillar.” You said with a smile. “Do you know what you're doing next year?”

“I plan to keep playing volleyball and pursue a career in it.” Your boyfriend replied.

“I hope you keep your word and you'll invite me to your official matches so I can keep supporting you, hehe.” You teased.

“Obviously, I don't want to be separated from you after we graduate-” Your eyes widened. “It's a good thing you're going to Tokyo as well.” You blushed, you hadn't thought about what would become of you and Ushijima after school but it seemed like he had already given some thoughts about it. His life revolved around volleyball but it looked like you were a part of it too now...

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wakatoshi, what did I tell you about staring at a girl when she's eating?” You reminded him again, that was a bad habit of his and it made you self-conscious.

“Oh-!” The super ace blushed shamefully, he hadn't realized he had done it again. “I'm sorry but you're so cute.” You're the one who blushed this time. You put your fork down and brought your hands to your face, he made you feel so embarrassed. Ushijima's lips curved when you rubbed the tip of your red nose, that was even more adorable to him. “Are you enjoying your food?” He asked you.

“Well, you've been staring at me eating it so...-” You replied. “I'm just joking, yeah, it's really good.” You smirked. You didn't want to tease him for too long or be sarcastic, mainly because sarcasm was a language the super ace didn't understand. He took everything you said literally. “How about you?”

“Yes, I find it delicious too.” Ushijima replied.

“By the way, do you cook?” His eyes widened, he was surprised by your question.

“Uh, no.” The super ace admitted.

“Have you ever tried cooking?” Once again he shaked his head. “Want me to show you?”

“Here..?” You giggled.

“No, Wakatoshi, not here.” You suppressed a smile. “Um, actually, I was wondering... After the date, you'll return to your dorm, right?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“I-It's saturday night and tomorrow we don't have school... D-Do you want to spend the night at my house..?” You asked shyly.

“You want to teach me how to cook tonight?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow.

“I really don't think we'll still be hungry after leaving this place so no, we won't cook tonight but tomorrow we can make breakfast... or lunch?” You suggested.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? Your parents aren't there, right?”

“I wouldn't invite you to spend the night if they were...” You said. “You, uh... I've been thinking about yesterday night at the hotel... Have you?” A small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“I thought about it too.” He admitted. “Yesterday, I almost lost my control around you... Disrespecting you is the last thing I want to do.”

“I promise you, you're not disrespecting me. A-Also you know... we don't have to do anything... I-I just really want you to come to my house tonight...”

“Why?”

“Because... I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep if you're not holding me.” You revealed to his surprise. “I-I... It felt so good, it was like the first time we hugged. When I woke up and you were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, I felt the happiest.” Ushijima was lost. Put it that way he really wanted to sleep with you again but what if he got too excited this time too? What if you got scared of him? Little did he know that you actually wanted him to lose his control...

“Can I reply later? I want to give it some thoughts first.” He said.

“Alright.” You smiled to reassure him.

“[Y/N], can I ask you something too?” Ushijima looked straight into your eyes.

“Of course you can.”

“How has it been for you so far since... we're trying this couple thing together?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I'm the happiest with you.” You gave him a bright grin.

“...” During the small seconds of silence where he didn't reply you thought that maybe he was starting to regret dating you but thankfully you were wrong. “I feel the same.” Ushijima smiled at you too.

  
  


When you were done with your food you decided to leave the restaurant and go for a walk. The driver wasn't waiting for you two outside, your boyfriend would call him when you will decide to go home. It was almost 9pm, you still had time.

You grabbed Ushijima's hand and decided to pull him inside an empty park. It was quiet and dark outside, no one was there to bother you two. When you spotted a swing you couldn't help rushing towards it, the super ace joined you soon after he catched up to you. You two sat down and Ushijima took your hand back in his.

“Hehe.” You let out a small giggle. “I bet it's been a very long since you've sat on one of these, right?”

“I don't even remember.” He replied with a small smile but suddenly his expression switched into a serious one. “[Y/N].”

“Yes?”

“I... brought you a gift.” He said and your eyes widened.

“W-What? Again??” You rememberd he had given you flowers already.

“I tried to give it to you this morning after you were done with your exams but then we got interrupted by Matsukawa san.”

“O-Oh my God...” You blushed, that was so cute of him.

“I was frustrated at the beginning of our evening because I don't like it when you're friendly to other men but all my anger goes away instantly when you smile at me, I can't help it... My heart starts racing and I get excited all over. I feel that too when you hug me or when I kiss you, I can't explain it.” He said.

“W-Wakatoshi...” You brought your free hand to your chest. What he said moved you so deeply.

“It's not much but please accept it.” Ushijima said as he pulled out a small white jewellry pouch bag from the pocket inside his vest. Your eyes widened, what did he get you??

“Wakatoshi! T-This must've costed a lot, I-I can't accept something so valuable...” The super ace dropped the content of the pouch inside your palm, it was a small bracelet in crystal, you recognized the brand on the pouch. It was so beautiful.

“Money isn't a problem for me, besides I want you to wear it. You're my girlfriend.” Your face got redder. “Give me your arm.” Well, there was no harm in trying it... Ushijima put the bracelet around your wrist and then he moved your hand slowly with a smile on his face. The crystals shined with the moonlight, it was really pretty. “It fits you.” He said.

“It is beautiful...” You said softly. “I-I'm really moved you thought of me and wanted to gift me something so precious but-”

“Just take it, please. I don't want to return to Tokyo to bring it back to the store.” You gulped. You got up from the swing and took a few steps towards your boyfriend. “...!” You leaned on him and kissed his mouth passionately. When you ran your tongue on his lower lip Ushijima's body instantly went on alert. You were playing with fire. When you moved back you stared into his eyes, his pupils were dilated in the middle of his olive colored orbs. You couldn't describe what kind of expression he had on becasuse you had never seen him make this face before. Suddenly Ushijima put his hand on your nape and brought your face back against his. His mouth crashed against yours and pulled you into a passionate and rough kiss. You parted your lips and let him explore the inside of your mouth with his tongue.

“Wakato-” You sucked a breath against his face, he literally suffocated you but you didn't hate it. You felt tingles in your lower stomach the deeper he kissed you. Ushijima's other hand went behind your waist to pull you against him. You lost your balance but he pushed his thigh between your legs so you could sit on him. Your hands went to his face and you gently stroked his cheeks as you kissed.

“[Y/N]-” The super ace breathed your name against the kiss as his arms went to hold you tightly around your waist. He finally let go of your mouth but he didn't stop his kisses, he left a little trail of them on your cheeks, your jaw, your chin and he kept going south until he reached your naked neck and shoulders. You felt so happy and loved in your boyfriend's arms, you couldn't stop your lips from curving as he kissed your skin. “You're shivering-” He spoke suddenly in the lowest and sexiest voice you had ever heard. “Wait-” He removed his vest and put it on your shoulders. He must've thought that you were cold and you smiled at that, it was his touch actually that made you get goosebumps. “We should go back, I don't want you to catch a cold.”

“Are you... coming back with me?” You asked cutely in hopes that he would accept. Ushijima stared deeply into your eyes and you blushed, he _was_ kinda intimidating but you started to really like that.

“Alright.” Your eyes widened in surprised but quickly you gave him a bright grin, you were very happy. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you.

“Thank you!” You said next to his ear. When you smiled and embraced him like that he felt so warm in his chest, he was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss the next chapter ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, I couldn't leave y'all hanging like that so here it is... finally... the long awaited SMUT!  
> 6.6K words of it!  
> I hope I did things well and Ushijima won't seem ooc to you all uwu  
> Btw I don't know how uncomfortable smut might make some of you guys but it's pretty detailed. You can skip the chapter if you want but I won't make a summary of it, sorry.  
> Enjoy it for the weekend!

“Oh! We need to drop by a convenience store, I need strawberries.” You suddenly said while you were on the road to the Shiratorizawa academy.

“What for?” Ushijima asked, seated next to you.

“To make that cake you like so much.” You replied with a sly smile on your face.

When you arrived you decided to wait in the car while your boyfriend went to get what he needed at his dorm.

“Oho?” Tendou looked towards the door when he heard it being opened. He was laid on his bed with his phone in his hands. “You're already back?” He asked as he checked the time. It was 9:26pm. “How did your official date go?”

“It was great.” Ushijima replied before opening his closet.

“Where is your vest? And what's that bag for??” The middle blocker looked at him with wide eyes.

“I lent it to [Y/N] and she invited me to her house.”

“Holy sh- you two are taking the next step??” He asked as he sat up on his bed.

“What is the next step..?” The super ace asked, confused.

“Uhh... Wakatoshi, you know what a girl and a boy in a couple do together, right? Like... when they're in the same bed and stuff...”

“I know.” Ushijima replied. “Is that the next step? [Y/N] said we don't have to do anything.”

“Oh, if she said that then...” Tendou got up and headed towards his own closet. “Please, do me a favor and take these-”

“Candoms?” The super ace raised one eyebrow after he looked at what his best friend was holding in his hand.

“Just to be safe.” Tendou smiled. “You will thank me later if you reach that step and then you two realize you don't have some.”

“Okay, thanks.” Your boyfriend took the candoms and put them in his bag. The middle blocker was surprised his best friend actually took them, now he realized there was a high probability that Ushijima could actually get laid tonight and he felt like he had to mentor him a bit. It would be a first for both you and your boyfriend.

“I-If you don't like something, by the way, you should say so... And if [Y/N] tells you to stop or go slowly you have to listen to her too-”

“Tendou, I know what consent is.” The super ace interrupted him.

“I was just making sure, hehe.” The middle blocker was even more nervous than him. “I-I still can't believe this, so everyone really does have a match, huh?” He chuckled.

“[Y/N] is perfect and the only one for me. She's the first and only girl who understood me.” Ushijima said as he put spare clothes in his bag.

“I'm glad you two found each other, I also think she's a good girl for you.” He grabbed his toothbrush and a few other things in the bathroom and then he was done. “Good night~! I hope you two spend a safe and careful night, hehe.” Tendou waved at his best friend.

“Yeah, thanks. Goodnight, Tendou.” The super ace left the dorms and the academy grounds to return to the car.

“Hello? Reon? You'll never guess what just happened...-” The middle blocker called the vice captain to announce the news to him.

  
  


You finally made it to your home. You and Ushijima thanked the driver and then he left, leaving you two in front of your house. You hurried your boyfriend a bit inside, you didn't want to risk the Iwaizumis catching you bringing a boy in your home. Technically you weren't doing anything wrong and it was your choice but that didn't mean you wanted to make it obvious.

“I-I don't remember if last time I had showed you around already but let's do it again just to be sure.” You showed the super ace the rooms on the ground floor and then you went upstairs. “This is my room, as you know, and next to it is the guest room...” You escorted him to it. “I'll let you put your bag here and when we go to bed you can either sleep here or... i-in my own bedroom...” You said shyly. You didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. Your consent was important but so was his.

“Thank you.” Ushijima turned his head and smiled at you, he appreciated that you left him the choice.

“No problem.” You smiled back. “The bathroom is over there and at the end of the hallway is my parents' bedroom... even though it's barely used.” You mumbled the last sentence. “You're free to use it how you want, same for the kitchen or tv downstairs. If you need anything please let me know.”

“It's alright, thanks for your hospitality.” The super ace brought his hand to your head and gently petted you in an affectionate manner. You blushed slightly as you smiled at him.

“I'm gonna go change, these clothes are nice but we're at home now.”

“I'll do the same.” He entered the guest room and you returned to your bedroom. Your feet hurt a bit, you were relieved to finally take off your heels at the entrance earlier but this dress was a bit uncomfortable too. It was pretty but you weren't used to wear stuff like that. After you removed it you opened your wardrobe to pick something comfy to slip into. You grabbed a pair of booty shorts in cotton with little pandas printed on it and a grey cami top. You couldn't help staring at the beautiful bracelet your boyfriend had offered you, it was the most precious gift you had ever gotten. When you were done changing you went downstairs, you headed to the kitchen and put the strawberries you had bought in the fridge. You checked your closets quickly while your boyfriend was still upstairs and you were glad to see that you had everything to make a strawberry shortcake tomorrow. “[Y/N]-”

“AH! Ow-!” Your head was shoved inside a cabinet on the bottom and when you got startled by your boyfriend suddenly appearing behind you you hit your forehead.

“Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” He gently grabbed your arm and pulled you to stand up.

“I-It's fine-” You said as you rubbed your forehead.

“Let me see-” Ushijima moved your hand to look at your face. “You just have a small red spot.” He said before leaning on you and leaving a soft kiss on it. You blushed.

“H-Hehe, thanks...” You smiled. You took a better look at your boyfriend, he was wearing a pair of light grey jogging pants and a tight white t-shirt, how did he manage to always look so good in everything... “I-I don't know if I ever told you this before but... you're really handsome.” You bit onto your lower lip out of embarrassment.

“Thank you.” The super ace smiled and you wanted to melt, you touched the tip of your nose.

“Do you want to drink something? Or eat? I don't know what are your habits.”

“No, I'm good, thanks. I was just looking for you.” He replied.

“Oh, I see. I hope you got nicely settled upstairs. I-It's not that late yet, do you want to go to the living room?” You suggested after glancing at the clock.

“Sure.” You two sat on the couch and then you grabbed the tv remote to turn it on.

“I don't know if there's something you want to watch or if anything interesting is on-” You said as you switched channels.

“I don't watch tv a lot. Only volleyball matches.” Ushijima said.

“Hm, I feel you. I don't either. I mostly study in my free time but if something interesting is on Hajime will let me know and sometimes he'll come over to watch with me.” You said.

“Tendou likes horror movies, he says the actresses are cute in some of them.” You smiled slightly, yeah, that sounded like a Tendou thing.

“And... do you think so too?” You asked him.

“Not really. They have a lot of makeup on to look scary, I don't understand why he finds them cute. They make me stressed.” You suppressed a smile, that was so adorable. “Your face is soothing, I prefer it.” You came closer to him on the couch and you wrapped your arms around his torso.

“I like you so much.” You said quietly to your boyfriend. Ushijima put his hand on your back and gently rubbed you.

“I like you too.” His other hand went to your cheek to stroke it and then his finger went under your chin to raise your head a little, he leaned and put his lips against yours. “Do you want to... sit on me?” A blush crept on your cheeks.

“W-Wakatoshi, I'm heavy...-”

“I told you already, I'm strong and I can take you-” You mentally screamed. “You're not hurting me, never. At the park earlier, we were like that too and I liked it.” You gulped as you listened to him. “Please.”

“O-Okay...” You moved your leg on the other side and then you proceeded to straddle his lap. “I-Is this alright?”

“Yes, it's perfect.” He smirked. “You're soft to touch, it pleases me.”

“O-Oh my God, Wakatoshi...” You blushed in embarrassment, he was making you feel so flustered.

“I want to... touch you more but I don't want to disrespect you, your family or mine. To respect everyone around us and ourselves I want us to get engaged-” Your eyes widened.

“W-W-What did you just say?!” You gasped. Your face was red and you hid it with your hands.

“Ah, you don't want to?” Your boyfriend asked, as if that was the problem with what he just said.

“W-Wakatoshi, that's not the problem... Y-You can't just say that to me so casually like that...”

“But why? I'm serious.” His eyebrows frowned slightly.

“Oh my God... Y-You're gonna give me a heart attack someday...” You avoided his eyes.

“You don't want to get marr-” You pushed your hand against his mouth before he could say more embarrassing stuff.

“T-That's not the problem, we're way too young and we've only been dating for a short time...” You tried to explain to him as you removed your hand.

“I don't want anybody else but you.” He said and your stomach did a backflip.

“I-I want you too b-but you shouldn't talk about something so important like this... B-Besides we don't need to get engaged to touch each other... It's not Middle Ages anymore, you won't be disrespecting anybody. A-As long as we like and respect each other we'll be okay.” You said.

“I see. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, that's not what happened. W-What you said was just... very powerful and it made my heart race. It's like when you said we could adopt a dog if we lived together... w-we weren't even dating yet...”

“I was sincere.” He said and you smiled shyly.

“I know you were. Saying stuff like that to girls... is very important for us...” You did your best to explain. You leaned and hugged him tightly against you. “I-I can't believe you said that...” You whispered with a little smile on your face.

“Ah, maybe I've done it the wrong way. Were you expecting a ring or-” You let out a small chuckle.

“Wakatoshi, no...” Your lips curved in amusement as you stared into his eyes. “You've done nothing wrong, just forget it. My point is that we don't need to be engaged or married if we want to touch each other... Besides you've already given me this-” You said as you raised your arm to show the bracelet on your wrist. “It counts just as much as a ring for me. It's the best gift I have ever received from somebody. I'm glad it's from you.” Ushijima leaned and kissed you again, one of his hands went to the back of your head to slightly push your face against his while the other one rested on your hip. You placed your own hands against his broad chest and they went up until they reached his shoulders, you held onto them. You ran your tongue on your boyfriend's lower lip and if at first he welcomed it and kissed you back he suddenly moved back.

“A-Are you sure about what you're doing?” Ushijima asked as he looked you in the eyes.

“I am...-” You whispered against his lips before kissing him again. “But if you don't want to please say it to me strictly.”

“...” During these few seconds where he kissed you back you were afraid he was going to stop you but once again you were wrong. “No.” Ushijima's both hands squeezed your waist and brought you even closer to him. You gasped silently against his mouth and he took the opportunity of your parted lips to shove his tongue inside.

“Wakatoshi...~” You mewled quietly against the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I-I feel hot.” He confessed lowly.

“M-Me too, it's normal...” That was the future doctor in you speaking. You knew that Ushijima had probably never felt these emotions before, you wanted to reassure him so he wouldn't panic in the middle of this. You left his mouth to instead put a few kisses on his cheek, his jaw and finally his neck when you reached it. You could feel his pulse beat fastly there, he was even sweating a little but you didn't mind, you loved all of him at the moment. When you sucked a small spot on the side of his neck he did something you would've never imagined witnessing in your entire life... He moaned. He moaned and that sound was the hottest thing you had ever heard, you felt tingles in your lower stomach.

“Wait-” He suddenly said and he sounded out of breath. You thought he wanted to stop but your boyfriend just wanted to get rid of his shirt. You blushed and brought your hand to your nose, even if you had seen him before and you even _slept_ holding his naked torso yesterday it flustered you. His body was a work of art, he was the most handsome man you had ever seen and the only one. “Please kiss my mouth.” He requested of you and you had no choice but to comply. You smiled against his lips as you kissed passionately, you found him so adorable when he straight up told you what he wanted and **needed** from you. His hands stayed on your waist the whole time and even if you appreciated it at first you needed more now. You put your hands on his and then you slowly brought them to your chest. Ushijima opened his eyes and looked down when he realized what he was touching.

“Wait-!” You seized his wrists when he removed his hands to put them back on your body. He seemed panicked. “W-Wakatoshi, it's okay, you can touch me too...” You said to reassure him.

“But it's your-” His face was red because he was embarrassed.

“I'm your girlfriend, you have the right to touch me there, I'm allowing it.” You said. “Y-You said you liked to touch me because I-I'm soft, right?” The super ace nodded slowly. “Well, this part is very soft so go ahead.” You smiled in a comforting way.

“I-I'm touching...” Your boyfriend said as he glanced down.

“Y-You can do more... like at the hotel yesterday.” You reminded him. You put your hands on his and then you spread your fingers before squeezing slowly. “Go ahead.” You encouraged him. You leaned on your boyfriend to kiss again to help him relax, it was probably a bit embarrassing to do it like that while you were waiting for him to touch you. And you were right, you felt his hands gently squeeze your breasts through your cami top while your tongues danced inside your mouth. “Hhhnn-” A small moan escaped your lips.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima whispered your name. “I-I apologize but-” You broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. What was wrong?? His hands stopped touching your chest and they went to your waist instead. “... I-It's painful..” Your eyebrows raised a little in confusion, you didn't understand.

“What is?” You asked.

“You... sitting on-” Your eyes widened when you realized and then you proceeded to move off him.

“I-I'm sorry, I-I told you I was heavy-” You started but he stopped you.

“It's not...-” His hands went to cover his crotch and you understood. Your face turned red instantly.

“O-Oh... I-It's okay Wakatoshi, it's natural and normal...” You said. “D-Do you... C-Can I help you..?” You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't know what took over you to ask that. “I-If you're okay with me touching you, I-I want to do it.” You said seriously. “Let's go upstairs, okay?” You two got up from the couch, you turned off the tv and then you grabbed his hand as you climbed the stairs. You went inside your bedroom and invited Ushijima to sit on the bed. “Ah, hold on.” You pulled the curtains over the window just in case and then you sat next to him. “Wakatoshi, do you want to... stop here?”

“No.” He replied almost instantly and it surprised you. Maybe he got a hold of himself very quickly while you moved from the living room to your bedroom. “Do you?” You shaked your head.

“Y-You should sit so I can come back on your lap.” You helped him sit properly in the middle of your bed and then you placed a pillow behind him so he could be comfortable. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” The super ace replied. You climbed on the bed too and you straddled his lap again but you made sure to not sit on his crotch.

“You're okay with me touching you?”

“Yes.” He repeated.

“Do you want... the lights turned on or off?”

“It's okay like this.” You had only turned on the small lamp on your nightstand, the subdued lighting created a relaxing atmosphere.

“Okay-” You smiled at your boyfriend and you suddenly felt the need to hug him against you. “I like you so much, Wakatoshi.” You said quietly. Ushijima brought his hand to your cheek and stroked it as he smiled at you as well then he kissed you again. You shyly ran your hands on his torso, his skin was soft and he was super muscled but what you instantly felt was his warmth. His skin was so hot but it felt good under your touch. His fingers held you by your chin as you kissed deeply and while he was distracted by that you finally dared to put your palm on his crotch through his jogging pants. His breathing got funny for a second but he didn't stop kissing you. You palpated it a bit to feel him, you got a bit nervous when you realized he might be bigger than you thought he would be. It was hard though, you could definitely feel that, no wonder it was painful for him. “R-Raise your hips a little.” You requested of him as you slowly pulled on the elastic of his jogging pants to lower them.

“Wait-” You moved off him and he pulled them down himself. He was only left in his boxers in front of you. You gulped and bit onto your lower lip before straddling him back. “[Y/N]-” You wondered if he was going to ask you again if you were certain about all of this. You were wrong. “Please, touch me.” You blushed more deeply but your lips curved into a shy smile. You nodded before leaning to kiss your boyfriend again. You were a bit too intimidated at the moment to directly stare at his private parts so you lowered his boxers blindly and when his dick was finally freed you hesitantly grasped it in your hand. Ushijima gasped against your lips but you almost did as well. That was definitely bigger than you had imagined. Oh, this was going to hurt later if you were to eventually reach that part of the night. What you noticed was that it was warm too and slightly damp, it was pulsing against your fingers, begging to be taken care of. You started by slowly stroking it and- God, it was not only big, it was also long. You brought your fingers towards the tip and rubbed the head with your thumb-

“Ow!” You brought your free hand to your mouth.

“I-I deeply apologize, a-are you okay?” Ushijima had accidentally bit your tongue when you stroked the most sensitive part of him.

“Hm- yeah, it's fine.” You replied. “You didn't cut me.” You rubbed him again. “What about you? Are you okay?” He nodded slowly, his face was red until the tip of his ears. You found him so adorable, you couldn't help smiling. The super ace put his head in the crook of your neck and kissed you there while you were rubbing him. His hands had found comfort on your waist, you were very soft there too and it was probably his favorite part of you to touch. “Hnn... Wakatoshi...~” A shiver ran all over your body when you felt him lick a few spots on the side of your neck. “Y-You're tickling me.” You picked up your pace and jerked him a tad more faster. You could hear him breathe loudly against your neck and you could feel his thighs twitch sometimes under you, whatever you were doing to him his body was reacting to it, he was really enjoying your strokes.

“[Y/N]...” Ushijima quietly moaned your name and your heart skipped a beat. God, did you love to hear that...

“I-I want to please you, Wakatoshi-” You whispered as you put your free hand behind his head and gently played with his hair there. “I-I want to make you feel very good.”

“Please, go faster.” He requested. You smiled as you proceeded to do so. The super ace's hands gripped your skin at your waist and you could feel them tremble a bit. You moved your hand up and down faster without forgetting to tease his tip with your thumb. Everytime you did that he let out a small sound and those sounds went directly to your lower stomach. Suddenly Ushijima hugged you tightly against him and hid his face in the crook of your neck. You knew he was close, you could feel his entire body shake against you and his dick was reacting between your fingers too. You felt a hot liquid run down your hand as your boyfriend moaned against your skin, you gently rubbed his back until he calmed down.

“Wakatoshi, you're so hot- hmm!” He crashed his lips against yours and kissed you deeply. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, you felt so happy at the moment.

“I'm sorry about your hand-” The super ace said as he looked down. You hesitated but finally you dared to glance southern as well and your face instantly turned red when you saw him. Ushijima was really big and powerful everywhere... You also noticed that he trimmed down there unlike you who preferred to shave entirely, that was nice. “If you have tissues, I'll clean it for you.”

“Ah, don't worry about that. Don't move from here, I-I'm gonna get wet wipes for you.” You got off him and headed for the bathroom, you washed your hands and you grabbed the wet wipes. “Here-” You announced as you returned to your bedroom. You grabbed one and wiped his stomach while he did the other parts. You threw the used wipes in the trashbin and then you returned to the bed.

“Your-” Ushijima said as he glanced at your cami top. “It's dirty, I'm sorry.”

“Oh-” You hadn't noticed a few droplets had splattered on it. “It's o-okay, you don't need to apologize.” You smiled in a reassuring way.

“Take it off.” He said and you gulped. “I would like to see you.”

“A-Are you sure..? I-I'm not... like the girls in magazines or tv...” He frowned a little.

“What... girls?” He was confused. The super ace almost made you laugh. You forgot this was Ushijima and he had probably never done what the other hormonal boys did at his age...

“F-Forget it.” You brushed off. “I-I was just trying to say that... I'm not thin or beautiful like the other girls...”

“I don't care what the other girls look like, you're the one I want.” You blushed and you felt like crying. You really wanted to believe him. “Is it making you uncomfortable to undress in front of me?” Your boyfriend asked.

“I-I'm just a bit scared... because of what people say about my appearance.” You explained. “T-The mean things...” You precised.

“You're beautiful to me and I don't want you to show yourself to anybody else. You belong with me.”

“W-Wakatoshi...” You rubbed the tip of your nose before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Ushijima ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you back. While you kissed you grabbed the hem of your cami top and slowly pulled it up to remove it. The super ace broke the kiss and looked at you with surprised eyes. You threw the garment somewhere on the floor and hid your chest with your other arm. Ushijima kneeled and inversed your positions so you could lay on the bed then he climbed on top of you. You were hiding your breasts with both of your arms. You looked at him in silence while he put his hands on yours.

“Will you allow me to?” He asked. Your arms were glued to your chest, you were afraid of what he was going to say once he'd see you. But slowly you nodded. The super ace held your hands and carefully moved them out of the way, he made you lay your arms along your body.

“Hnn..!” Your eyes closed when his hands carefully grabbed your naked breasts.

“It's soft.” You looked at him and he was smiling, it made you feel better. He leaned above your face and catched your mouth with his once again. His hands gently squeezed your breasts as you kissed and it felt good, everything was okay. Suddenly his thumbs brushed over your nipples and you let out an embarrassing sound. Thankfully Ushijima didn't pay attention to it and he kept kissing you. He left your mouth to instead leave a trail of little kisses from your chin, to your neck and finally your cleavage. You gently caressed his hair as he kissed your skin. When his mouth closed around one of your nipples you let out another embarrassing sound.

“W-Wakatoshi...~” You closed your eyes and focused to not moan too loudly but it was hard when you could feel his tongue circle your nipple. His hand massaged your other breast and you felt so turned on, you wanted more. You squeezed your thighs together when you felt him suck on your nipple, you slammed your own hand against your mouth to silence your moans. He let go of your fleshbud with a resonant pop and then went to attack the other one. Your free hand went to caress his head as he kissed and played with your chest. After some time Ushijima let go of it as well and then he went back above you, he moved your hand out of the way and kissed you deeply. The super ace kneeled in front of your body, you slowly spread your legs so he could place himself between them. His hands touched your legs and if at first he carefully caressed your skin his palms stopped on your knees where he could feel a difference in skin texture.

“... I'm sorry about your knees.” His voice was low and it sounded sad. Your injuries had healed but you were left with small scars there.

“It's just a bad memory now, I'm okay.” You replied quietly with a tiny smile when he left a little kiss on each knee. “I should've let you explain yourself first.”

“You did nothing wrong.” Ushijima argued instantly. “I'm the one who was stupid to let her trick me again.”

“Shh, Wakatoshi, it's fine.” You sat up on the bed and brought your hand to his cheek. “I don't want to talk about her right now. We're together and it's all that matters.” You smiled at him. The super ace turned his head and left a kiss in the middle of your palm as you stared into each other's eyes. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, you felt so happy with him. “Kiss me again.” You requested of him and he did. Your boyfriend leaned on you to catch your lips with his and then he laid you back on the bed. His hands stroked your thighs from the bottom to the top and then they rested on your hips, gripping the elastic of your panda printed booty shorts.

“Can I-” He breathed against the kiss but you understood him.

“Yes.” You replied. Ushijima quickly removed them and you were left in your panties in front of him. You raised your hips a little so he could lower your underwear as well and after sliding them off your legs they rejoined you both's other clothes on the floor of your bedroom.

“Can I look at you?” You bit onto your lower lip, you had squeezed your thighs back together because of the embarrassment. You took a deep breathe to calm down.

“Okay...” The super ace put his hands on your knees and gently helped you spread your legs, thanks to the subdued lighting he probably couldn't see you in full details but still... Your face was red. After a moment you noticed he wasn't doing anything besides staring so you wondered if he needed encouragement or something. “Y-You can touch me, it's fine... J-Just be gentle...” Ushijima licked his lower lip before carefully approaching one of his hands to your pussy. His fingers slowly caressed your lips down there.

“You're soft there too.” He smirked and you blushed harder. Yeah, that was definitely a compliment from him. Then your boyfriend brought his second hand between your legs to slowly spread your slit. You stared at the ceiling in nervosity as you waited for him to do something but... he never did. “How should I...” He actually had an idea but he was afraid of hurting you. He had heard the first time could be painful to girls. And you two knew that you were both virgins.

“Y-You can start by touching me.” You said. “Give me your hand.” You took one of his fingers and brought it to your clit. “Y-You feel that?” You asked and he nodded as he slowly rubbed it. “I-It's like here for you-” You explained as you touched the tip of his dick again. “I-It felt good for you when I touched you there earlier, right?” Ushijima nodded again. “For girls it's that place.”

“I see.” His finger circled your clit slowly and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. The super ace got excited when he saw your reaction, he wanted to see more from you. “You're warm...” He commentated and you closed your eyes, this was embarrassing but you didn't want him to stop touching you, you were starting to feel great.

“Ahhn...~” He understood that, just like for him, if he rubbed you a tad faster it would make you feel better. Ushijima moved back above you and he kissed your lips while he stroked your clit with his fingers.

“[Y/N]-” He breathed your name against the kiss. “I-I want to make love to you now.” Your stomach did another backflip and you felt a sharp lightning in your abdomen this time.

“I-I want to too...-” You said as you caressed his shoulders with your hands. “But we need-”

“Candoms.” He finished your sentence. You were nicely surprised and you were glad he agreed. “Wait-” Your boyfriend left a small kiss on your cheek and then he exited your bedroom. Apparently he had brought his own... You smiled at that, you had some too anyway. Earlier in the day you were at fifty percents sure you would sleep with your boyfriend tonight.

“You know how to put it on, right?” You asked him when he came back.

“Yes.” He confirmed. The super ace teared the package and then he rolled the candom on his dick.

“Um...-” You laid on your stomach. “I-Is this position okay for you..?” You asked shyly.

“No, I want to see your face.” Ushijima replied seriously. You blushed brightly again, this is exactly why you wanted to lay on your stomach.

“O-Okay...” Your back hit the mattress and then your boyfriend placed himself between your thighs. “W-Wait, wait...” You panicked a little when you felt him touch you. “G-Go slowly please, okay? Y-You're big...”

“I will. I don't want to hurt you.” He said and that reassured you. You carefully grasped his dick with your hand and guided it towards your entrance. Ushijima pushed his hips forward slowly, it felt weird but it didn't hurt yet, you could feel his tip had entered you. You brought your hand back to yourself and then your boyfriend leaned above you. He placed his hands on the mattress next to your body and kept gradually pushing inside of you.

“W-Wait, don't move-” And he stopped. “I-I can feel you stretching me...” You said.

“It's very tight-” Ushijima commentated.

“Y-You can try like that for a bit but don't go deeper, please...” He nodded and then he pulled out before pushing back in slowly.

“Are you okay?” He worried because you were frowning.

“I-It hurts a bit but I-I can take it, I just hope it goes away soon...”

“I'm sorry-” Your boyfriend rubbed a spot on the side of your waist and put a small kiss on your cheek.

“I-It's alright, Wakatoshi...” You smiled at him slightly. “Y-You can try a bit deeper now.” He moved back and put his hands on your hips before carefully pushing his length deeper inside of you. “A-Ahhh... Y-You're there so keep push- Ah!” He stopped moving and looked at your face to judge of your reaction.

“[Y/N], are you okay?” You took a deep breath before leaning to look down.

“A-Are you fully in?” You asked.

“Almost.” He replied.

“O-Okay, I think we made it...” You said as you laid back on the mattress. “You can start... m-moving properly.” You said.

“Yes, please let me know if it hurts.” You nodded. Ushijima pulled out and then pushed back in at this slow pace for starters just to be sure you were fine. You felt him move inside of you and get squeezed between your walls but at least it didn't hurt like before.

“It doesn't hurt anymore.” You warned him. “C-Can you please come, I-I want to hold you.” Your boyfriend's lips curved before complying. You wrapped your arms around his back and held onto him as he thrusted inside of you. Soon enough finally you started to feel pleasure. “Hhhnnn...~” Ushijima gripped one of your legs and put against his hip while his other hand was pushing on the mattress to support his weight above you.

“[Y/N]... Can I go faster..?” He breathed against your neck.

“Y-Yes.” You said as you held him tighter against you. The super ace picked up his pace inside of you and a resonant moan escaped your lips. Your boyfriend wanted to hear so much more of your sounds, you turned him on a lot at the moment.

“You're so warm inside... and tight... It feels great-” He commentated before leaving a small kiss on your shoulder. Ushijima leaned back and placed his hands on your face before kissing you passionately. Your fingers left his back and went on his torso instead, you caressed his chest, his sides and his abs as he continued to thrust in you.

“Ahhh! W-Wakatoshi...~!” He went faster and deeper than earlier, your lower stomach was on fire, everything he did to you felt so amazingly good. His face went to the crook of your neck where he left several kisses. He squeezed one of your breasts in his palm and continued to move in you.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima whispered as he leaned above you to look at your face. He found you so beautiful lost in pleasure while moaning his own name, you were his and his only, he would never share you or give you to anybody else. You opened your eyes and looked at him when he said your name. “I love you.” Your eyes widened and you instantly felt tears appearing in the corner of them. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you.

“I love you too, Wakatoshi.” You half said and half moaned emotionally as you held him. The super ace gripped the back of one of your thighs before he started to pound hard inside of you. You grabbed his free hand with yours and squeezed it. “I-I'm so close...! Keep going, please!” You begged him.

“Me too...-” He warned you. You heard your boyfriend moan against your collarbone and squeeze your hand tighter too. You caged his hips between your thighs and finally after a few more thrusts you two came at the same time. You pushed your lips against his shoulder to muffle your loud moans. Ushijima's body shaked against yours as he emptied himself in the candom and then his arms wrapped around your back to hold you closely against him. You gently caressed his skin with your fingers as you two tried to catch your breath back.

A minute had passed and the super ace finally pulled out of you. He removed the used candom and made a knot before throwing it in the trashbin then he came back next to you. You laid on your side and looked at him with a happy smile on your face. His fingers went to gently stroke your cheek and then he leaned to kiss you again.

“Are you fine?” Your boyfriend asked and you let out a small giggle.

“I'm... more than fine.” You grinned brightly. “I love you so much, Wakatoshi.” You said before kissing him again.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” Ushijima smiled at you when you broke the kiss. You turned around to give him your back and then you came closer to to stick to his torso.

“Hold me.” You requested of your boyfriend as you grabbed his arm behind you and put it over your side. The super ace tightened his grip around your waist and you felt a warmth in your chest. Ushijima left small kisses on your nape and then you both closed your eyes as sleep instantly consumed you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa~! Hope you guys liked it! See you at the next one!  
> (And thanks for +400 kudos <3)


	33. Chapter 33

You frowned when you emerged out of your heavy sleep, your eyes weren't open but you could still feel the sunlight illuminating your face. You brought your hand to your face to shield it from the sun rays and when it was safe you slowly opened your eyes. You were warm and comfortable, you could sense the heavy weight of your boyfriend behind you and you felt his steady breathing tickling your nape. When you tried to move away from him carefully to not wake him up he suddenly tightened his grip on you around your stomach and you almost squealed out loud. A huge smile spread on your face, you felt so warm in your chest. Ushijima had grabbed you in his sleep!

You moved your legs and this time it was a different sound that almost escaped your mouth. A whine of pain. You felt so sore on the bottom part of your body, he had ravaged you the night before. You managed to turn around to face him and then you put your arm over his back to gently stroke him. You left a few soft kisses on your boyfriend's torso and waited for him to wake up. You moved back a little and looked at his sleeping face, the super ace was not only handsome, he was also very adorable and you wanted to kiss him all over.

“...[Y/N]?” Ushijima mumbled as he opened one eye.

“Good morning, Wakatoshi~” You grinned happily. He wrapped his arm around your back and pulled you against his warm torso.

“Good morning.” He replied back quietly. You kissed his skin for a bit and then it was time to get up. You put on your old booty shorts that you had found on the floor and a shirt that was hung on the chair in front of your desk.

“I'm gonna take a shower in the bathroom that's in my parents' bedroom. You can use mine that's in front of the guest room. There's already products and towels in there.” You warned him after he got up as well and put on his old jogging pants. “You brought spare clothes with you, right?”

“Yes. Thanks.” Ushijima replied.

“Alright, I'll see you in a bit then.” You put a kiss on his cheek and then you smiled at him before heading for your parents' bedroom at the end of the hallway.

  
  


After your shower you returned to your bedroom to put on some clothes, you had only hidden yourself with a towel when you got out. You put on fresh underwear and then you wore a cotton dress with a funny cupcake print on it. You weren't going out anyway so you just wore home clothes.

“Wakatosh- Oh.” You had run into him when you exited your bedroom. “I was going to make a laundry, do you want me to wash your clothes too? Though I'm afraid to ruin the suit you were wearing yesterday, you should bring it to a professional instead.” This time he was wearing white shorts and a black shirt.

“Ah, no, it's alright. I'll do it when I return to the dorm.” He said.

“Are you sure?” You insisted. “It's not bothering me, I'm doing a laundry anyway.”

“Yes, thank you.” The super ace smiled slightly.

“As you want.” You smiled back. “Come with me downstairs, you must be hungry.”

You put your laundry basket in the specified room, you'll deal with it later. For now, you were starving. You made breakfast for you and your boyfriend and despite having never cooked before he still wanted to help you so you gave him easy tasks to do. Finally you sat around the table in the kitchen and you ate together.

“Here-” You brought your chopsticks to your boyfriend's mouth and fed him. You smiled happily as you watched him munch, he was really the most adorable thing on Earth.

“Why are you fidgeting on your chair so much?” The super ace raised one eyebrow.

“I-It's nothing, really. Just a bit of soreness down there, hehe...” You let out a nervous chuckle. “I should get a pillow, this chair is a bit hard.” You said as you got up.

“Sit on me.” Ushijima instantly said and you blushed.

“T-That's a bad idea and you're probably sore too-”

“I'm not, my body is used to physical exercices.”

“...would explain why I feel so sore...” You mumbled. The super ace backed up with his chair and waited for you to come over him. “Ugh...fine.” You approached and sat horizontally on his lap.

“Is it better?” He asked.

“Y-Your thighs are softer than the chair, yeah...” You blushed.

“[Y/N], do you regret what happened yesterday?” Your eyes widened, why did he ask you that all of a sudden??

“No! Not at all.” You replied. “D-Do you??”

“No.” His lips curved. “I just thought you might because of... all the pain you've been through.” He explained.

“The pain was really nothing compared to... a-all the pleasure you've brought me.” You said shyly. Ushijima's right arm held you by your waist against him and with his left hand he fed you this time. “You make me the happiest.” You confessed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I'm happy with you too.” He said. “Where's your bracelet?” He couldn't help noticing you weren't wearing it anymore.

“Oh- I took it off before my shower earlier. I left it in the bathroom.” You rememberd.

“If it's possible I want you to always wear it.” Ushijima said and your lips curved slightly.

“If it's important to you I will.” You promised him.

“It is.” You leaned and put your lips against his softly. Your boyfriend kissed you back as he rubbed your waist. “Yesterday, you gave me a lot. I'll never forget it.” You brought your hand to your nose as you smiled happily.

“I'm glad it was with you, you're the only man I ever loved.” You said in a cute voice before kissing him again.

  
  


\---

  
  


A little later in the morning you were busy baking with Ushijima. You had promised him that strawberry shortcake he loved so much and you well intended on pleasing him. When the cake part was in the oven you two moved to the living room to chill on the couch. You were lucky to find a volleyball match being shown in the sports channel.

“I met him, he was at my camp I told you about in the beginning of the year.”

“Wow! No way?? That's so cool, he's such an amazing player.” Your eyes shined. “I remember you told me you got to play with a few of the professional athletes there, was he one of them?”

“Ah, yes, he was.” Ushijima was nicely surprised you rememberd that.

“I'm happy for you you get all these amazing opportunities. I can't wait to watch all your future matches!” You announced brightly. The super ace suddenly grabbed your chin between his fingers and then he leaned to kiss you. You gasped quietly against his lips, you didn't expect it.

“I hope you will assist to all of them.” He said.

“Send me an invitation and I'll be there.” You grinned. You were curled up next to your boyfriend on the couch, your legs were laid on his lap and one of his hands was lazily stroking your thighs. You felt so good and comfortable around him, you were truly lucky to have finally found your soulmate.

“What's funny?” Ushijima asked you after he noticed you giggling quietly next to him.

“N-Nothing, you're just tickling me.” You replied as you put your hand on his. “But don't stop, I like it when you caress me, hehe.”

“Is that so?” He smirked and you wondered if you were on trouble.

“Nuh uh, don't you dare-” You raised one eyebrow as you challenged him with your eyes. “W-Wakatoshi-” He brought his other hand to your waist and suddenly without any warning whatsoever your boyfriend started tickling and you burst out laughing. “S-Sto- pfft- hahaha!” You tried to escape him and you ended up being laid on your back on the couch, Ushijima towered you and kept tickling you. You really had no idea he could be this playful but he really enjoyed seeing you smile and laugh. Also the super ace loved to touch you, you had the softest body.

“You're really adorable.” He said with a bright expression on his face before leaning on you and catching your mouth with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him tightly to you as you kissed.

“I love you so much.” You smiled against his lips before kissing him again.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” Ushijima held you close to his body. Suddenly you heard cheers and claps from the tv and you two turned your head at the same time to look.

“Oh. We missed the last point.” You said. “Wait, it really smells like cake now, I should check the oven before everything gets burned.” The super ace leaned back and let go of you so you could stand up from the couch. The cake was indeed perfectly baked so you pulled it out of the oven and let it cool on the counter before coming back next to your boyfriend. “We should be able to decorate it in one hour or so.” You warned him. “When is the driver going to pick you up?”

“At 2pm.” Ushijima replied.

“Aw, so early?” You whined. “What if I kept you here instead?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around his torso.

“That would be a kidnapping.” He replied seriously and you giggled in amusement. “I want to stay longer with you too but I have homework to do.”

“I could've helped you with that if you had brought your work here...” You sighed. “Oh well, you're here with me right now so I'll have all the time to sulk later in the day when you're gone.”

“I'll call you tonight.” Your boyfriend smiled at you. “And now that your entrance exams are over we'll have more time to go on dates.”

“Hmm, that's true.” You concluded happily. “Is there any place you want to go to with me?”

“Everywhere.” He replied and your heart skipped a beat. You hugged him tightly because you loved him and he always said cute things like that proving you that it was mutual.

  
  


A few hours had passed and it was time for your boyfriend to return to the academy grounds. At least you had spent a lot of enjoyable time together that you would cherish forever. Ushijima put a last kiss on your forehead at the entrance.

“Text me when you arrive in your dorm.” You smiled at him.

“I will. Goodbye, [Y/N].” You looked at the super ace go and when the car drove away you returned inside your house and closed the door.

You let out a long sigh while doing your laundry, you couldn't stop thinking about everything that's happened between you and your boyfriend during the night. You replaced your sheets, washed your clothes and cleaned your house before laying back on the couch. It was around 5pm when you received an unexpected text.

“ _Hey._ ” It was your neighbor, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“ _Hi, what's up?_ ” You replied.

“ _Nothing... You?_ ”

“ _Just finished cleaning the house, I'm beat x_x_ ”

“ _I texted you because I wanted to talk._ ” He sent five minutes after your last reply.

“ _We are talking :P_ ”

“ _You know what I mean._ ” Your eyes widened. It looked like he was finally willing to talk about all that's happened.

“ _Okay... Come over then, I don't want to keep texting._ ”

“ _Fine._ ” The ace replied and eight minutes later he was at your door. “Hey.”

“Hello.” You smiled as you let him in. You two went to the living room and a small silence followed after you sat on the couch.

“... It was true.” Hajime finally revealed. You raised your head and looked at him. “What Oikawa said.”

“I... I kinda figured.” You revealed as well. “When I saw the expression on your face I knew that he didn't lie but I pretended to not embarrass you further...” You explained. “Were you... never going to tell me?”

“No.” He replied instantly. “Or maybe I would've... Who cares now...”

“Can I know... why?” You asked.

“Didn't want to break our friendship.” Hajime replied.

“It was a fake friendship since you hid your real feelings.” You said and he looked offended. “I'm not saying that you never cared about me or stuff like that, it's just that I've always said the truth to you and you hid a bunch of things from me.” You explained. “If I had known I would've never told you about my feelings for Wakatoshi for exemple...”

“Are you angry at me or what?” He asked.

“You know I'm not.” You replied. “I know it takes a lot of courage to confess to someone and I told you in the past I admire these kind of people because I would be incapable of doing the same. I can't be mad at you for not doing something I don't have the courage to do either.” You explained. “Can I ask you... for how long?”

“I don't know, the middle of last year maybe.” The ace sighed. “I know we've always been too close to just be normal friends but I thought that was all it was. You were lonely so obviously you acted in a more affectionate manner with me.” You blushed slightly, you didn't realize you've been acting that way with him. “I thought I just cared for you because I've been looking after you since we were kids and you used to get bullied and attacked but last year it was different.”

“... How?” You dared to ask.

“A girl confessed to me and I almost dated her... When we kissed she wasn't the one I was thinking about...” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Why did you never say anything??” You asked as you suddenly raised your voice a little. “We had embarrassing talks so many times, awkward truth or dare games, at this point it was impossible for you to not guess that I was **lonely** like you said earlier, I had never had a boyfriend, never kissed and even though you liked me you never said it! Why??”

“Stop, don't say it- please...” He frowned and lowered his head.

“ **You had all the chances, Hajime!** ” You revealed. “You waited until I got a crush on somebody else, until I was lucky enough for him to like me back to say all of this to me. It's unfair!”

“How do you think it was for me?!” Iwaizumi asked in the same tone. “You were always complaining about how our parents wanted to force us to date, you told everyone I was like your cousin, you're always calling me your best friend-!”

“Because that's what you were!” You replied. “You were the person I trusted the most in the world! There's only one step between friendship and love. I'm the less difficult person in the world and if you had just **tried** a little maybe it's you I'd be dating at the moment.” You said. “But you gave up before even trying. I'm not a psychic, you never left me any clues to pick up, everytime you hugged me, held my hand or kissed my forehead it just ended there. You never said anything that seemed like a confession or tried to kiss my lips, you should've been more straightforward...”

“I may be dense but you are too. I did leave you some clues.” He said in a normal tone this time. “What the hell do you think I was talking about when I asked you what you would do if Ushiwaka liked another girl?” Your eyes widened.

“You can't be serious... That was your way of being straightforward??” You sighed deeply. “Do you even remember my reply? _What are the chances of him liking me back?_ You're my best friend. _I would do everything for him to notice me instead of her._ You did nothing.”

“W-We're texting all the time, I'm sure you could've picked up a few stuff...” He was very thick-headed but it made you smile slightly, you liked that about your childhood friend.

“Like what?” You asked.

“Me telling you about the curtains in your bedroom.” A blush crept on your cheeks.

“D-Did you ever lie about tha-”

“I did.” He revealed and you gasped. “It's your fault, I warned you numerous times.” For the first time since your conversation started a small smirk had appeard on his face. “Chill, I only saw you in your underw- Ow!” You slapped him behind the head.

“This is so embarrassing!” You hid your face in your hands.

“...I invited you to the movies, cafés and such. You're just dense.” He repeated. You bit onto your lower lip, you started to realize that maybe he did leave some clues and because you thought it was impossible for someone to fall for you you just mistook all of them for friendship attentions.

“Fine...” You let out. “But I still think you should've told me. In my situation I would've never rejected you.”

“Ugh, please don't say that...” It hurt him to hear it, Hajime had so many regrets. You sighed deeply and ran your hand through your hair. “That's new?” The ace said as he suddenly grabbed your forearm and looked at the bracelet on your wrist.

“Oh... Y-Yeah, it is... Wakatoshi offered it to me after my entrance exams. By the way, I don't know if you know but we saw Issei.” You said to hopefully change the subject.

“No, I haven't seen him since friday. He didn't tell anybody the exams were this weekend too, he's kinda superstitious.” Hajime said. “... You surprised me yesterday... The only other time I've seen you dress up was for that New Year's dinner.”

“God... That was three years ago, even my parents were there.” You rememberd. “You surprised me too, I really didn't expect to see you.” You added.

“You looked beautiful.” Iwaizumi mumbled but you heard him.

“Thanks...” You lowered your head.

“So... is it serious _serious_ with Ushiwaka?”

“It is.” You replied seriously. “I-I'm sorry for everything but it's too late, Hajime. I-I really love him.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I figured...” The ace stood up and headed towards the entrance.

“W-Wait!” He turned around to face you. “Um... S-So what are we, now? Can I still call you to hang out? Do we stop texting each other?” You asked with a sad expression.

“... I don't know...” Hajime replied before grabbing the handle and leaving your house.

You hated this situation, you had just lost your best friend and you were really fucking sad about it.

“ _I hate you._ ” You texted Oikawa out of spite.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for +6k hits <3

“ _What did I do?!_ ” Oikawa texted you back before calling you like seven times until he gave up because you didn't pick up.

  
  


“Well, well. Look who's back.” Reon announced with a smirk when he and his other third year teammates saw the super ace walk towards the dorms building.

“Good afternoon.” Ushijima greeted them all normally.

“Oh no, don't give us that-” Hayato said.

“Leave him alone, he probably doesn't want to share his night in front of everyone-” Tendou defended his best friend.

“Yeah, you just want him to go back to the dorm so he can spill his secrets to you only.” Semi said.

“Alright, you got me.” The middle blocker replied.

“What are you all talking about?” Ushijima asked them as he raised one eyebrow.

“Your date, dude!” Reon replied. “How did it go?”

“Ah, it was good. I enjoyed my food.” He replied as Tendou chuckled lowly.

“But what about [Y/N]??” Hayato asked.

“She told me she enjoyed her food as well, she was pleased with the restaurant choice.” The super ace added.

“Man, he has to do it on purpose...” Semi whispered.

“Is that a hickey on his neck??” Reon whispered to Hayato as he discreetly nudged him. Semi looked as well and the three of them's eyes widened. It was indeed.

“Wakatoshi, you must be tired. Let's go back to the dorm.” Tendou said with an amused grin as he grabbed Ushijima's arm.

“Yes, I have a laundry to make.” He nodded.

“Laundry?!” The others gasped. “Come on, we're bored here. Tell us what happened during the night.”

“We'll speak later tonight while we have dinner.” The red haired middle blocker said as he followed his captain inside the building. “So, how did your night with [Y/N] go??” He asked him when they were now both alone in their dorm.

“It was great, I like being with [Y/N].” Ushijima replied, he had a small smile on his face. “She accepted the gift I bought her and this morning we baked together.”

“You? Baking??” Tendou's eyes widened. “She's really something... And after your date, did you two..?”

“What?” The super ace asked as he raised his head from his bag where he was taking out his used clothes.

“Y-You know... Did you get to use the... candoms?” He asked more explicitly.

“Ah-” Now he understood where he was going with this question. “Yes, we did.”

“Holy fuck!” Tendou was shook but happy for his friend, a large grin had spread on his face. “Wakatoshi, congrats!” He said as he slapped his back. “Tell me! How was it? Not the details but-”

“It was amazing.” Ushijima replied with a smile as he rememberd it. “[Y/N] is soft and very nice, she didn't stress or pressure me. She was reassuring like she always is.”

“Damn, I wish my first time went like that as well.” Tendou said.

“I feel bad she felt pain at first and this morning she said she was sore-”

“Oop, that's the details I said I didn't want...” The middle blocker mumbled.

“I want to give her another gift but I don't have a lot of ideas. What can I give her?” He asked his best friend.

“I don't know, dude, you know her better than me. Ask her what she likes or you can look up online what kind of gift you can offer your girlfriend.” Tendou suggested.

“Ah, that's a good idea. Thank you.” The super ace replied. “I want to be with her again.” He added quietly.

“You're really hooked, huh?” His best friend smirked. “That's good for you, you can think about something else than volleyball.”

Tendou left the dorm and let Ushijima do his laundry and homework.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Look at her, does she think she's Queen B now or something?” Mei was glaring at you during lunch, you didn't notice her since you were too busy eating with your teammates at the volleyball club's table at the cafeteria.

“What are you going to do about her?” A girl from the cheerleader club asked.

“Mei, just give up.” Kagome told her. “Eita told me apparently Ushijima san really likes her. They spent the weekend together.”

“Huh?!” Mei's eyebrows frowned. “Ew, there's no way Ushijima touched that fat thing!” The blonde cheerleader rolled her eyes.

“Why do you even hate her? Everyone in the volleyball club seems to like her, look over there, they're all smiling and laughing with [Y/N].” Kagome asked. “You didn't even care about Ushijima san until he started getting real popular in Miyagi. [Y/N]'s been watching his volleyball matches since our first year.”

“Apparently she was seen hanging out with another's school volleyball club, it was with the ace too... or the captain, I'm not sure. Maybe they're the same person.” A second year said. “It was during that tournament in Miyagi, not the Tokyo one.”

“So, she's running after all the popular players huh? I wonder how Ushijima would like to know that.” The black haired cheerleader smirked.

“You're hopeless...” Kagome sighed.

  
  


“[Y/N] senpai, how did your entrance exams go??” Goshiki asked you.

“Everything I studied was there! I'm so relieved.” You grinned.

“So you're guaranteed to go to Tokyo when you graduate?” Kawanishi asked you.

“Well, there's a huge chance. I know the director recommanded me too and I'm pretty sure I aced my exams so I should be able to make it to my dream university.”

“That's great for you.” Reon said. “We knew you'd make it.” He smiled.

“Thanks guys!” You were very happy. You turned your head towards your boyfriend when you felt him put his hand on your head and affectionately pet you, you smiled at each other. “How did your weekend go?” You asked them back.

“It was pretty boring.” Tendou replied.

“I went to see my family.” Goshiki replied.

“Oh, that's great. Do you get along with them?” You asked the first year.

“Yeah, we're close.” He smiled.

“I see, that's nice to know. You're a good boy, they raised you well.” You gently patted his back.

“You're very kind too [Y/N] senpai, your parents must be nice.” Your expression changed a little but the first year didn't notice, only your boyfriend did.

“I was... actually raised mostly by my grandmother and my childhood friend's parents. Mines are always overseas because of their work.” You shared a bit about yourself with Goshiki that you trusted. “Unfortunately she passed away so since then I'm raising myself you could say, hehe.” You let out a small nervous giggle.

“Oh, I didn't know. Sorry, [Y/N] senpai.” Goshiki said sadly.

“There's no harm, you didn't know. It was a little more than three years ago, I still think about her sometimes but I'm okay.” You smiled to reassure him. “I'm happy to hear about your family.” You added. “Did they watch you at nationals?”

“They did, they were very proud of me.” He replied.

“They're right to be, you're gonna become an amazing ace one day. Even if I'm in Tokyo I hope you'll let me know about your progress, hehe.” Goshiki had stars in his eyes.

“You can count on me!” He said excitedly before hugging you. You giggled as you hugged him back in a friendly way, you hadn't noticed your boyfriend looking at you two with frowned brows.

“The break is almost over, we should go.” Tendou said suddenly after **he** had noticed his best friend's scary expression.

“I'll see you at practice later, Tsutomu kun.” You smiled at him as he left. “Aah, I'm excited to have biology.” You said.

“I think you're the only one.” Hayato said.

“Are you okay?” You asked Ushijima when you looked at him. “You can sit next to me for biology if you want.” Your lips curved happily.

“Ah, sure.” He replied. Everytime you smiled at him his anxiety and fears went away. The super ace could never be frustrated with you. Though suddenly he grabbed your hand and guided you outside right after you put your trays away.

“We're not waiting for the others?” You asked as you followed him.

“No.” He replied. You entered the building but Ushijima didn't lead you towards the stairs, you walked through a long hallway and then he stopped to read a silver plate next to a door and then he lead you inside of it. This isn't a classroom..? Brooms and mops were stored here.

“Why did you bring m-mmm..!” Your boyfriend gently pushed you against the door after he closed it and then he quickly catched your mouth with his. “Mmm- W-Wakatoshi, we're at school...” You mumbled after he let go of your lips to kiss your cheek instead. His hands held your waist and brought you closely against him. “I-If you wanted a kiss you could've just said so instead of kidnapping me here, hehe.” You giggled, he tickled you with his kisses.

“I couldn't wait until the end of classes.” He said with a low and deep voice next to your head as he held you close to him. You brought one of your hands behind his head and gently caressed him there, the super ace shivered all over.

“Fine, but it's almost time so give me one last kiss and then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the end of practice.” Your other arm wrapped around his neck and then he leaned to kiss you one last time. “Hmmm...~” Ushijima kissed you with his tongue and you started feeling light-headed, his kiss was so warm and full of love, you never got enough either even if you didn't show it. You wanted him to kiss you forever.

“I love you...” He breathed against your lips before kissing you again.

“Me too.” You replied. “Come on-” You gave him one last quick peck. “We have to go.” You grabbed your boyfriend's hand and opened the door before he could kiss you again.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Can we see each other on wednesday?” Ushijima asked you between two kisses while you were waiting for your bus. The day was finally over and as always he escorted you to the bus stop.

“Oh? Are you sure that's a good idea? You can't skip practice.” You reminded him.

“But I want to see you.” Your boyfriend frowned a bit sadly.

“I'll be there this time since my exams are over, I don't need to study a lot like I did the past few weeks.” You explained. “We can't do what we want but we'll see each other and I get to see you play.” You smiled.

“It makes you happy to see me practice?” You giggled.

“How can you ask me that? I've been doing it for the past two years.” You replied before leaving another small kiss on his mouth. “I love seeing you play, you're hypnotizing.”

“When can we see each other then?” He asked.

“You can come back to my house on saturday if you want. I don't mind you sleeping over as well.” You suggested. “Actually... I-I don't mind you spending each weekend with me. We can even start on friday night so that way you'll sleep twice at my house.” You smiled. “What do you say?”

“If it's not too troublesome for you I'd like that.” Ushijima smiled as well before kissing you again.

“Yay. Each school week you focus on practice, I focus on my studies and when the week ends on friday night it'll be our break time, okay?”

“It's perfect to me.” The super ace caressed your cheek with the back of his hand.

“Will you be able to wait until then?” Your lips curved into a playful smirk.

“Do I have a choice?” He asked. You leaned on him and kissed.

“I promise you it'll go very fastly. I'm looking forward to friday.” You grinned.

“Me too.” He replied. “Ah, your bus is here.”

“Aw, already?” You whined. “Call me tonight before you sleep, I miss you already.” You kissed your boyfriend one last time and then you climbed in the bus.

  
  


When you arrived at your house you grabbed your phone to text Ushijima to warn him that you had made it home safely but you saw that you also had a message from Oikawa Tooru. You texted your boyfriend first and then you checked the message of your ex bully.

“ _Let's go out together, [Y/N] chan_ _~_ _(_ _人◕_ _ω◕)_ ” Your eyes widened in surprise and then you frowned.

“ _I have a boyfriend._ ” You texted back.

“ _As friends (_ _＾_ _ω_ _＾_ _)_ ”

“ _No._ ” You threw your phone on your bed and then you went to take a shower in your bathroom.

What the hell did he want from you?? You had a little idea that maybe he also wanted to explain himself because you barely spoke to the setter since he revealed that his best friend loved you but the text that you sent him yesterday was probably also bothering him.

In the hallway when you were coming back in your bedroom you heard your phone ring and you rushed to pick it up since you were waiting for a phone call from your boyfriend.

“Hello?” You picked up without checking who was calling.

“[Y/N] chan~!” You rolled your eyes when you instantly recognized Tooru's singing voice.

“I'm waiting for Wakatoshi to call me, I don't have time for you-” You said to him as you were ready to hang up.

“[Y/N], wait!” He yelled.

“What?” You let out a long sigh.

“Why are you mad at me??” You frowned.

“You dare to ask?!” You replied. “You ruined me and Hajime's friendship!”

“I-I didn't mean to, I'm sorry [Y/N] chan!” Oikawa said. “It just escaped me that day. You're not the one who's been hearing Iwa-chan talking about you for months!”

“That's your role as his best friend!” You argued. “Hajime had the right to decide if he wanted to tell me or not! Because of you he doesn't want to see me anymore!”

“Are you crying?” You didn't realize you were indeed until Tooru heard your voice break.

“W-What's it to you anyway? It's not the first time you make me cry.” You knew that was harsh but you were really mad at Oikawa.

“[Y/N], I'm really sorry. I-I really didn't want to hurt you and Hajime... I know I fucked up, I wanted you to go out with him because I hate Ushiwaka... And be honest with me, do you really not love Iwa-chan?”

“He's my best friend. Wakatoshi is the one I love, he loves me too and he makes me very happy.” You explained. The setter sighed.

“I'm... sure he does but did you really never feel anything for Iwa-chan? You two's relationship really wasn't very usual. You say some really intimate things to him-”

“Tooru, I don't know why you're doing this right now but stop. The only person you're gonna hurt is Hajime himself. It doesn't matter what our relationship used to be like, to respect my actual boyfriend I have to take my distances as well with Hajime because of what I learned and I can't pretend I don't know. Wakatoshi knows it too, I wouldn't like it if my boyfriend kept being close with a girl who has a crush on him so I have to do the same... I-I'm sorry for Hajime but it's too late.” You explained. “M-Maybe if he had said something at the beginning of the year things would've been different now but... it's too late.” You added.

“I understand... I'm sorry I ruined things between you two.” Oikawa apologized again. “And for making you sad and cry again...”

“I-I have to go, as I said earlier I'm waiting for a call-” You hung up immediately after. You hated everything in this phone call. Tooru's words kept replaying in your head, you were lost in your feelings. It's true that sometimes you felt a bit weird and different when Hajime hugged you, put a kiss on your cheek or neck and when he held your hand but you had no idea if it was friendship feelings or more... Why did your heart start racing when he teased you sometimes? Why did you hate it when his hugs didn't last long enough? Why did you always rely on him when you needed help? You were certain you were in love with Wakatoshi but you didn't know if you loved Hajime too and honestly you didn't want to find out...


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter (enjoy it because there will be some surprises in the next chapters hehe).

“Kawanishi, nice serve!” You gave him a thumbs up after the second year successfully served a few balls.

“Thanks, senpai.” He smiled shyly.

“[Y/N] senpai! Did you see my receive??” The energetic first year asked you.

“I did, you were lucky to get that up though, next time go lower so your teammates can get the ball properly. It's good that Yamagata san was there to send it to Shirabu. Everyone is strong in this team, I'm not sure other players would've successed to get Kawanishi's serve.” You praised him again, you knew the second year wasn't very confident so you wanted to help him a bit.

“She gives good advices and the guys feel better thanks to her compliments.” The teacher said discreetly to coach Washijo. “Do you still think girls are a distraction to the club?”

“Tch.” The old man didn't even bother to reply.

“Woah...” You had stars in your eyes as you watched Ushijima jump and powerfully spike the ball on the other side of the court. That was truly a sight to never miss.

“Woah, indeed.” Tendou teased you with a little smirk. You blushed slightly and looked the other way. “I can't wait for the Spring High.” He added.

“I don't.” You replied instantly.

“Because you don't want us to beat your friends at Seijoh?” The middle blocker raised one eyebrow.

“No.” You cut him. “The Spring High means it will be the end of the school year and I don't think I wanna leave this club so soon.” You explained.

“Hahaha! Nice save, [Y/N] chan!” Tendou lightly tapped your back as he laughed. “But you're right, now that you say it I don't want to be separated from my teammates either.” You smiled at your boyfriend when he looked towards you and then you turned around to help a first year who was picking up the balls by himself.

Twenty minutes later the teacher whistled the end of practice and finally it was over. You were excited because it was friday and not only did that mean the school week was over but also that your boyfriend was coming to your house to spend the weekend with you.

“I hope you're not mad at me for stealing your best friend, Satori kun~” You teased your red haired classmate slightly.

“Ahh, what am I gonna do all by myself?” He asked in a fake dramatic voice. “What did you guys plan to do anyway?”

“Um, we don't really have plans. Guess we'll think about it tomorrow.” You replied. “But if you do have an idea please share it with us.”

“We'll keep in touch.” Tendou said. You two were talking in front of the dorms building where you were waiting for your boyfriend while he was getting his bag. A few minutes later he came back next to you.

“Good evening, Satori kun.” You smiled at him as you waved.

“You two be good.” The middle blocker smirked. You shaked your head as you walked away with Ushijima.

“You were great today.” You said to him with a small proud smile on your face.

“Thank you.” He replied. “I'm glad the week is over and I can finally spend time with you.”

“Hehe, you say this as if we didn't see each other everyday this week.” You gave his hand a little squeeze. During the ride in the bus you two were quiet, you just talked about what you wanted to eat and how you would spend the evening. This week was very long and tiresome but you were still happy to be together. “Welcome home.” You announced excitedly as you opened the door for your boyfriend.

“Excuse me.” He said before walking in. You removed your shoes at the entrance and then you wore slippers inside.

“So, what did we say? Do I order pizza for tonight? I promise you I'll cook you something tomorrow, deal?” You asked the super ace.

“Yes, it's alright.” He replied. “Do you mind if I go take a shower? I didn't have time to earlier.”

“Absolutely not. Feel free to do what you want, you can put your bag in the guest room like the other day and use the bathroom in front of it.” You said to him. “I'll order our food while you're upstairs.”

  
  


You had taken a quick shower as well while you were waiting for the delivery guy and finally your food had arrived. You and Ushijima were sitting around the table in the kitchen to eat your dinner.

“I'm sorry for making you eat this kind of food, it's probably bad for your form.” You said. “It's just that it's kinda late already and I didn't want to cook something that would take too long and make you starve.”

“It's okay, don't worry about it.” The super ace smiled slightly at you. “It's not that bad.” You let out a small chuckle.

“What's your favorite food? If it's not too complicated I wanna cook you that for tomorrow's dinner.” You asked your boyfriend.

“Hayashi rice.” Ushijima replied.

“Oh. Okay, I'll make you that.” You announced with a grin.

“I'm looking forward to it.” He said as he looked at you tenderly.

After you were done eating you cleaned behind yourselves and then you decided to go to your bedroom since you weren't interested in watching tv.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” You asked your boyfriend as you grabbed an extra pillow in a closet.

“Uh... What do you... want to do?” He replied with another question as he blushed slightly.

“I-I want you to sleep with me.” You smiled.

“Then I'll sleep with you.” The super ace said.

“Come.” You raised your arms towards him after you sat on your bed and Ushijima joined you. You hugged tightly and you felt him put a small kiss on the side of your neck.

“You're soft.” The super ace said as he held you against him and you smiled. He always made you feel so good about yourself.

“Lay with me.” You said as you grabbed his hand and then you both laid on the bed and faced each other. “I feel so lucky you let me into your life.”

“I was the lucky one you came into mine.” Ushijima leaned on you and catched your mouth with his for a long and passionate kiss. He wasted no time slipping his tongue past your lips to play with yours. “Can I touch you?” He whispered against the kiss.

“Yes.” You replied way too quickly. One of his hands caressed your waist before slipping under your shirt to rub your stomach and then rest on your bra. “Wait-” You put your arms behind yourself to unclasp your bra and then you quickly removed it without taking off your shirt. You threw the material on the floor and then you put back Ushijima's hand under your shirt. You two gasped quietly against the kiss when he slightly brushed one of your nipples.

“Please, touch me too.” He pleaded you and of course, you complied. You slipped your hand under his shirt to caress his abs and then you traveled southern to rub his muscled thighs. “Sit on me, please.”

“W-What? Are you... sure?” You asked.

“Yes.” The super ace gently grabbed you by your waist and pulled you on top of him. You bit onto your lower lip and a blush crept on your cheeks when you sat on his crotch. You could feel it was hard under you. Ushijima grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up to be able to look at your chest. You decided to remove it and he sat up on the bed with you on his thighs to kiss you again. His hands grabbed your breasts and he carefully squeezed and massaged them. You moaned quietly against his mouth and then you decided to remove his shirt this time. After you threw the garment on the floor the super ace left a trail of small kisses on your chest and then he trapped one of your nipples in his mouth.

“W-Wakatoshi...~” You threw your head back and held onto his shoulders with your hands as he sucked on your fleshbud. You unconsciously rolled your hips against his and this time he's the one who moaned. “S-Sorry!” Ushijima grabbed your waist and brought you harder on him, searching for that delicious friction he had felt a few seconds ago. He let go of your nipple with a loud pop and put his hand behind your head to look into your eyes.

“[Y/N], I want to be inside of you.” Your face got red instantly but you slowly nodded as you bit onto your lower lip. Ushijima pushed your head against his and kissed you deeply again as his free hand grabbed the elastic of your shorts and panties to pull them down. He struggled with one hand so you removed your bottoms yourself and he dealed with his. When finally you were both naked you leaned forward and headed for the drawer on the nightstand next to your bed to grab a candom. You teared the package and then you shyly grasped your boyfriend's dick to roll the candom on, it was warm and hard in your hand, Ushijima flinched slightly when you grabbed him but he remained silent. When finally you were done you raised your hips and guided his tip towards your entrance.

“D-Don't move until I tell you to, okay?” You asked him quietly.

“Does it hurt you again?” The super ace worried.

“W-We're gonna find out...” You replied. He was big and despite being turned on and wet you haven't been stretched... You had no idea what to expect, this was only your second time. You slowly sank your hips on his and got his length gradually inside of you. You felt so full but thankfully it didn't hurt like the last time.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima was gently caressing your thighs.

“Hmm.” You nodded. “I-I'm gonna try to move, okay?” He nodded as well. You leaned a bit forward and placed your hands on his chest for support and when you moved your hips you both let out a gasp. “I-It doesn't hurt, it's fine.” You said quietly.

“It feels good.” He said when you rolled your hips against his again.

“F-For me too...” You added. “A-Am I too heavy..?” You couldn't help worrying since you were sitting on his crotch.

“No, you're perfect.” Ushijima replied and you blushed harder. “I think I like it when you're on me.” He said with a little smirk and you felt a spark in your lower stomach. “Can I move now?”

“Hm...” You nodded. “Ah~!” An accidental loud moan escaped your lips when he instantly thrusted in you. You covered your mouth with one hand, the other one was still on his pec. Your boyfriend held your waist tightly and thrusted faster against you. His dick reached all the good places inside of you, even if you were covering your lips to not be too vocal it still didn't stop you from moaning. Ushijima's hands left your hips to play with your chest again, you moved faster on him when he pulled on your nipples, you were feeling very good.

“[Y/N], I love you...” He half breathed, half moaned. You leaned on your boyfriend to kiss him, you sucked on each other's lips and played with your tongues, Ushijima rubbed your back from top to bottom before gently grabbing your buttcheeks to thrust harder into you.

“I love you too, Wakatoshi...~” You left his mouth and put a kiss on his chin instead. You held onto his face with your fingers and kissed him everywhere there before going to his mouth again. “Ahhhn~! W-Wakatoshi, y-you make me feel so good..!” You moaned.

“I wanted to touch you since monday...” He whispered next to your ear as he kept moving in you. “You're great... perfect for me.” Ushijima said and your heart fluttered. You put your head in the crook of his neck and licked his skin there. You felt the super ace shiver and it motivated you to keep going, you guessed that he liked to be kissed on his neck.

“O-Oh my God!” Suddenly his dick rubbed against a spot inside of you and it felt really fucking good. “W-Wakatoshi, please, again... t-there!” You begged him.

“Here?” He asked as he held onto your hips and thrusted deeply to reach your soft spot.

“Yes! P-Please, touch me there, keep going like that- Ahhh!”

“Are you okay? It's not too deep?”

“N-No, it's perfect!”

“Wait-” He suddenly inversed your positions and you gasped in surprise. He stayed buried inside of you though. Ushijima kneeled in front of you and spread your legs to thrust inside of you like that. “If it doesn't hurt you, I'll go deeper-”

“Aaahh!” You threw your head back and gripped the sheets tightly between your fists. The super ace laid your legs against his torso and leaned on you to go deeper inside. You felt so good your toes curled in ecstasy and you got goosebumps all over.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima panted. “I-I'm close...-” He warned you.

“M-Me too, please don't stop...~” Your boyfriend's movements got even faster and this time you came before him. Your eyes rolled back as you saw white and your thighs shaked against his torso. Suddenly he dropped on your body and came inside of you in the candom. You spread your legs and wrapped your arms around Ushijima's back to hold him tightly. You left a few kisses on his shoulder as he catched his breath back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He replied and you smiled. Ushijima pulled out of you and threw the used candom in the trashbin.

“Come.” You moved a bit on the side so your boyfriend could lay next to you and then you approached him to cuddle. You laid your head on his chest and drew lazy patterns on his skin with your finger. “Your heart is beating so fast.” You whispered.

“I feel...-” He started. “The happiest when we're like this... Laying next to each other.” You looked up and put a kiss under his chin.

“Then I want to lay with you forever to make you happy.” You said with a smile. “Give me your hand.” It was much bigger than yours and warm but you loved your boyfriend's hands. You tangled your fingers with his and then you brought it to your mouth to kiss the back of it. Ushijima's other arm was laying behind your back and his hand was caressing your waist, he was tickling you a bit but you liked it.

You were very tired so you closed your eyes and without realizing you fell asleep. Ushijima smiled when he noticed and he put a small kiss on your forehead before falling asleep as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Do you want to come with me?” Ushijima asked you seriously.

“... Huh?” Your eyes widened. “M-Me? You want me to come with you to... jog??”

“Yes.”

“A-Are you sure? You're the fastest person at school, I'm just gonna slow you down. It's gonna be annoying for you...” You explained.

“It's okay, I won't go as fast as I usually do.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-I'm pretty sure that it will still be too fast for me...” You mumbled. “I-I'm not fit, I'm gonna stop a bunch of times and frustrate you... I-It's better if you go alone...”

“I want you to come with me. I want to go out with you.” You stared at him as you thought about it and finally you let out a long sigh.

“Fine... Let me get changed.” You said as you got up from bed. Your boyfriend smiled and you felt a bit happier inside. You loved that sight. You put on your school tracksuit and then you both went out to go jogging. Ten minutes later you felt like you were dying.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima worried when he heard how chaotic your breathing was.

“Do I look okay?!” You yelled at him for no reason. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you...” You said. You were bent over on the sidewalk with your hands on your knees trying to catch your breath back. “Y-You can-” You panted. “-go ahead. I-I'll catch up to you... eventually...”

“You should walk, it will help you more than bending over like this.” The super ace advised as he grabbed your hand and started walking with you.

“W-Why are you being so nice with me?” You asked sadly. “You're almost a pro athlete, this must be such an ugly and pathetic sight of me to you...”

“Why do you think that?” He frowned.

“Because everyone have always said so. Be it the teachers or the other students... No one ever wanted me in their team, I was always the last one to cross the finish line...” Your lower lip started trembling. “I-I'm sorry, it was a bad idea to come...” You said as you started crying quietly.

“[Y/N], what's wrong?” Ushijima stopped and turned around to hold you against him. “Why are you crying?”

“I-I'm sorry, this just brought back very bad memories...” You explained as you dried your tears. “I-I don't understand why you're being patient and so nice to me, no one ever reacted like you...”

“I don't want to be mean to you, I love you.” Your eyes widened, it was that simple... You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend and hugged him. “Let's go back, I don't want you to be sad any longer.”

“I-I'm not, thanks to you...” You said against his chest. “I-I don't want to ruin everything, you said you wanted to jog with me so let's do that.” Your lips curved slightly. “But please don't be mad if I'm too slow...” You said in a cute voice and he melted.

“Never.” The super ace smiled. He held onto your hand and jogged at an easy pace for you.

An hour had passed and you two reached a small playground in the neighborhood. Since it was still early in the morning there weren't kids or parents around even for a saturday morning. You approached a bench and decided to sit on it to take a break.

“Oh God, I'm gonna die. I don't know how you can do this every morning and night.” You said as you took long breathes and put your palm against your chest.

“I'm just used to it, I feel good when I run.” He replied. Ushijima approached and kneeled in front of you.

“W-What is it?” You asked after you felt self-conscious he kept staring at your face.

“I hate when you cry.”

“D-Doesn't feel good for me either...” You mumbled.

“I'm sorry-” Your eyes widened.

“No, no!” You understood your boyfriend felt guilty. “Don't apologize, you're not the one who made me cry, in fact, you made me feel better. I-I wasn't expecting such kindness and it made me feel things inside...” You explained. You took his face between your hands and tenderly stroked him. “I love you, Wakatoshi.” You leaned on him and kissed his lips softly. When you released him he turned around to give you his back.

“Come, go on my back.”

“What??”

“I'll carry you, let's return to your house.” You thought he was joking but that wasn't your boyfriend's forte, he was very serious.

“W-Wakatoshi, I-I can't. I'm gonna break you...” You lowered your head in shame.

“How many times have I told you that I can take you? I'm strong.”

“I-I'm sure you are but this isn't like sitting on you...” You explained. You shyly approached him when he kept kneeling in front of you and didn't move, he was waiting for you. You put your arms around his neck and parted your legs on each side of his back. Ushijima held your legs and then he stood up. “O-Oh my God, you're really tall...” Was the first thing you said and he chuckled. You didn't expect that sound to come out of him but you loved to hear it. “A-Are you sure you're fine?” You asked him when he started walking away from the playground.

“I am.” The super ace answered.

“... Thank you.” You laid your head on his back and closed your eyes. He smelled so good and you loved to be close to him like that, your boyfriend relaxed you too. “I'll make you the best Hayashi rice tonight.” You smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments. Not gonna lie, I always start to feel a bit annoyed in the middle of my long stories (especially after i hit like 100k words) but you guys always sound so excited in the comments, it really motivates me to keep writing so thanks for that <3


	36. Chapter 36

A few weeks had passed and everything was going well in your life. Your grades were still high, practice was doing great, you were in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi and even Mei left you alone. You exchanged a few texts with your parents and even with your two friends from Seijoh. On this wednesday night you got invited over to have dinner at the Iwaizumis, since it's been a long time since you've seen them you accepted.

“Good evening.” You smiled at Hajime's mom when she opened the door to you.

“Hi, [Y/N]. Come in-” She smiled back.

“This is for you.” You gave her a bouquet of flowers that you had picked on your way home. Practice ended earlier on wednesdays so you could afford to spend some time for yourself to do whatever.

“Thank you. Was school okay today?”

“Like usual.” You replied. “Hmm, it smells so good.” You started salivating, you were really hungry.

“We'll eat in a few minutes, go to the living room.” You followed her after taking off your shoes and in the living room you found Iwaizumi's dad.

“[Y/N] chan, it's been a long time.” He grinned happily when he saw you.

“I'm happy to see you too.” You said.

“Wow, did you grow up again? I feel like you were this tall the last time I saw you-”

“It really feels like it was just yesterday since you used to sleep over.” Mrs. Iwaizumi said.

“Hehe, it's been a few years already.” You said.

“We're gonna eat soon.” She said to her husband.

“Ah, I'm gonna call Hajime. He's in his bedroom.” Iwaizumi's dad said. He headed towards the stairs and you stayed with Mrs. Iwaizumi.

“Can I help you with anything?” You asked.

“You're kind [Y/N], but it's alright. Hajime set the table earlier and everything is ready.”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi finally rejoined you three and greeted you.

“Hi, how have you been?” You smiled at your childhood friend.

“Good.” He replied. “You?”

“Same.” You stared at each other with small smiles on your faces until you both cracked up and let out a small chuckle, everything was so awkward and you realized it.

“You look nice.” Hajime complimentated you and you got surprised. You didn't particularly dress up or change something in your hair and makeup so why the sudden compliment..?

“Uh, t-thanks...” You replied anyway. The four of you took seats around the table and then you started having dinner. Iwaizumi's mom had made beef curry with rice and a few other dishes. Now that you were gonna eat something warm you thought about how maybe you shouldn't have declined all the other times the Iwaizumis invited you over, her cooking was so good and it would've really changed you from your shitty cheap ramen. “It's so delicious~” You praised her after you swallowed.

“I'm glad you like it, make sure to eat plenty, there's enough for everyone.” She smiled at you.

“Have this.” Hajime put a few dumplings on your plate. You smiled at him, you appreciated he served you.

“Thank you.” You said.

“So, [Y/N]-” Iwaizumi's dad started. “Hajime told us you joined the volleyball club of your school?” You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't know if it was a good idea to talk about this with your best friend around.

“Hmm, I did.” You said. “I-It's fun.” You added a bit nervously.

“Ah, it's too bad you're not at Seijoh. Maybe you could've been in the same club as him.” He said.

“Yeah, maybe...” You replied. “Though I didn't join Shiratorizawa for the volleyball club, I joined because it's the best academy in Miyagi and they approached me during my last year at Kitagawa First.” You reminded them.

“Your parents are very proud of your high grades-” Mrs. Iwaizumi said. “And I heard your entrance exams went well?”

“Yes.” You smiled slightly. “I don't wanna sound too confident but I'm pretty sure I'll go to Tokyo next year.” You said in a cheery tone.

“We're very glad for you. Though, it's gonna be lonely not seeing you around here anymore.” She said and you felt a small sting in your chest. You hadn't thought about this until now. You were pretty sure Ushijima was going to Tokyo as well but what about Iwaizumi..? Was he going to stay in Miyagi? For the first time you were going to be separated from him and you didn't like that idea very much...

After dinner you and Hajime washed the dishes and then he invited you to his bedroom upstairs so you could talk a bit.

“Hope you enjoyed the food.” The ace said as he put pillows on the floor.

“Hm, it was delicious.” You smiled. You both sat down. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you gonna do... next year?”

“Not sure yet. I applied to two universities but I haven't heard from either yet.” He replied.

“W-Where are they located?”

“One's in Miyagi... The other in Tokyo.” And immediately you hoped really hard he would get accepted into the one in Tokyo. “What is it?” Hajime asked. “You seem nervous.”

“I...-”

“You don't want to be separated from me or something?” You instantly blushed and he let out a low chuckle when he noticed.

“N-Nevermind..!” You were about to stand up but Hajime was quicker than you and he pulled you by your limbs to put you back down. “Ugh, release me!” You started laughing as you two wrestled like when you were children and finally it ended the same way as usual, he won and topped you. You may have been big but Iwaizumi was super strong. He grabbed your wrists and pinned you down.

“I won't release you until you admit it.” He smirked and you felt some kinda way. You weren't supposed to feel this.

“Just thought about how I'll need someone to pick up my grocery bags for me if you're not there.” You teased.

“I knew it, I've always just been your servant.” He replied.

“You say this as if you didn't enjoy it.” You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into each other's eyes. Your heart was racing in your chest.

“Where do you want me to go next year?” Hajime asked you seriously with a quieter voice this time.

“I-I don't wanna go to Tokyo alone...” You replied.

“Won't your boyfriend be there?” He asked you through gritted teeth.

“I-I need my best friend...” You mumbled.

“You know damn well I've been faking that role for the last twelve months...” Hajime finally admitted and your eyes widened a bit. “Don't act surprised, you said it yourself last time we spoke.”

“W-Why me..?” You asked. It was still a mystery to you how someone as great as him could fall for you.

“You said it yourself when you told me and Oikawa about your boyfriend, we don't control our feelings. I don't know why you, it just is.” You closed your eyes and sighed deeply. “... Are you scared?”

“Of you? No.” You replied instantly. “I just feel sad...” You explained. “I-I don't want to hurt you. I-I really wish you had said something earlier...”

“Yeah, well, me too...” Hajime sighed. “[Y/N]... do you feel something for me?” He asked and you gulped.

“I-I'm dating Wakatoshi-” You said.

“That doesn't answer my question.” The ace's lips curved into a small smirk and you knew you were screwed, you had indirectly answered to his question. “Now that you answered I want to warn you... I won't give up on you.” You gasped quietly.

“H-Hajime, no...” You were scared now.

“You just admitted that you feel something for me. I was a coward before because I thought it would be impossible for you to like me back, you always said that I was like your cousin and such... But you feel something for me. Your pulse is fast.” Iwaizumi said as he tightened his grip on your wrists.

“Doesn't it bother you that I'm dating someone else?” You asked as you frowned slightly.

“He's not my friend and I hate him, I don't care about his feelings.” Your eyes widened.

“But I do. I care.” You argued. “H-Hajime..!” You turned your head when he leaned on you, you were pretty sure he was going to try to kiss you... Instead he left a small peck on your cheek. “I won't cheat on Wakatoshi-”

“We'll see about that.” Hajime said before releasing you. You were shook, you couldn't believe Hajime said all that and showed his true colors. Maybe it was your fault though, you should've rejected him but instead you gave him hope. You sat back properly and then you took a deep breath.

“I-I should go home, it's late.” You said.

“I'll walk you back.” The ace said as he stood up and gave you his hand to help you stand up too.

“Oh no, you're not...” You ignored his hand and stood up by yourself. He followed you out of his bedroom anyway with a small smirk on his face.

“I'll walk [Y/N] back home, she's leaving.” He warned his parents. You rolled your eyes, you couldn't argue in front of his parents now.

“Thank you so much for inviting me in for dinner, it was delicious.” You smiled to the Iwaizumis.

“No problem, don't hesitate if you need anything.” They said to you.

When Hajime closed the door of his house and now that you were out of his parents' sight he grabbed your hand and pulled you in the opposite direction of your house.

“What are you doing??” You asked him.

“Come with me for a quick walk.” You sighed.

“W-Why did you change suddenly?” You asked. “You were never this bold before.” You walked around your neighborhood, it was pretty dark outside but you weren't far away from you two's houses.

“I got the confirmation I needed.” He replied.

“L-Listen, I... I don't know what you misunderstood but I love Wakatoshi, I really do-”

“Then why are you still holding my hand?” The ace made you realize you were in fact still holding it and instantly you let go of it as if it burned you.

“Ugh...” You groaned.

“[Y/N], I can make you happy-”

“Oh God-”

“I'm the person who knows you the most.”

“E-Even if that's true, still... I-I won't leave him for you.”

“Why not?” Hajime asked.

“A-Are you serious right now?? I just told you, I love him.”

“You like me too.”

“It doesn't matter-”

“It matters for me.” Iwaizumi said firmly.

“T-That's not what I meant, the point is that I've loved Wakatoshi for way longer than I-I realized whatever feelings I have for you. He loves me too, he was my first.” You explained.

“So what if you shared a couple of kisses together, I don't care. I kissed other girls too.” The ace argued.

“... I wasn't talking about my first kiss.” You decided to reveal. Hajime's eyes widened.

“You...-” He said quietly. “... When..?”

“I-It doesn't matter...” You replied.

“It was in Tokyo, wasn't it?” He asked but you kept silent. “Whatever, I don't care about that too. All I care about is that you have feelings for me too and I won't give up until you prove to me that you don't like me.”

“How can I even prove that?” You raised your eyes towards the night sky.

“Let me kiss you.”

“Ha?!” You were shocked.

“Kiss me and if you feel nothing I'll leave you alone.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Y-You're out of your mind, I don't recognize you.” You said. Hajime stopped walking and turned his body to face you.

“[Y/N], I've liked you for like a year now. I invited you to a bunch of places, brought you dinner, fought the people who harassed you and dried your tears many times. The only thing I regret is not telling you how I truly felt because I was afraid you wouldn't like me back and our friendship would get ruined. It would've killed me to not be able to spend time with you anymore. When we had that huge fight after Matsukawa's party I know you felt terrible and so did I. You skipped school, something that you had never done before and I left in the middle of practice because I was in a horrible mood-” Your eyebrows raised, you didn't know that. “I'm serious about you, I don't want to play with you or your feelings, you matter too much to me for that.” You bit onto your lower lip, your heart was racing and you had no idea what to do with all he was telling you.

“H-Hajime, I'm dating someone...” You repeated.

“I know it's selfish of me to ask that but I've seen you before he did. Break up with him-” You gasped. “Sort out your feelings after you kiss me.” Iwaizumi approached you and you started growing nervous. “I won't force you to kiss me-” He said quietly when he was close enough to your face. “But I want you to do it. If you really feel nothing then it'll just prove that you really love Ushiwaka, but if you start to think about our kiss, about _me_...” His hand shyly stroked your cheek. “Then leave him and be with me.”

“...” You put your hands against his chest and pushed him off slowly. “N-No, I'm sorry. I-I don't want to deal with the answer of this question and I won't cheat on Wakatoshi.” You explained to Hajime. “I-I'm sorry if you are hurt but I really love him. Y-You should've seized your courage before he did. You may have known me for longer but Wakatoshi confessed first and I've had a crush on him since my first year at Shiratorizawa.” You turned around and walked fastly towards your house.

Iwaizumi watched you go and he didn't stop you. He couldn't force you to kiss him after all but he still had hope. You never directly said to him that you didn't love him so he was going to continue to pursue you. The ace realized he was playing a dangerous game and that your relationship was never going to be the same again but your friendship got ruined the day Oikawa revealed that he liked you anyway... Next year you were probably going to get separated, Hajime couldn't keep being a coward anymore.

  
  


\---

  
  


“[Y/N]. [Y/N]?”

“Huh?” You raised your head. “Did you say something?” You asked to your boyfriend.

“Are you okay? You seem distant.” Ushijima raised one eyebrow. You two were on the floor and you were helping him with his stretching.

“I'm... I'm okay, yeah...” You replied. Your boyfriend leaned on you and put a kiss on your lips. “W-Wakatoshi, we're in the gym!” You said as you pushed on his torso. “Ugh.” You stood up and walked towards the side of the court. The super ace frowned slightly, he didn't understand what was going on but he couldn't talk about it with you right now. You were right, you two were at practice and you had to behave properly.

  
  


“Did I do something wrong to you?” Ushijima asked you while walking you to your bus stop. The day was finally over.

“No.” You replied.

“What happened then? Why are you not like usual?”

“I... I-I don't wanna talk about it.” You replied.

“Fine but I'm worried about you.” You sighed deeply.

“I'm sorry, Wakatoshi. I-I'll deal with this on my own.” You explained.

“Alright. I hope you feel better soon.” Ushijima hugged you against him and put a kiss on top of your head.

“W-Wait!” You held him back before he could get away. You put your palms against his cheek and then he leaned to kiss you. You smiled against the kiss when you felt the butterflies flutter in your stomach. You were still in love with him. You needed that reassurance.

“You're important to me.” The super ace said to you as he tenderly stroked your cheek.

“I'm really glad to have you.” You replied before taking his hand and putting a small kiss in the middle of his palm. “My bus is here, I gotta go. Bye, Wakatoshi.” You smiled at him before climbing in.

  
  


During the ride your thoughts came back quickly to haunt you. You couldn't stop thinking about everything Iwaizumi said to you the day before. He made you really confused and you hated it, you didn't want to think about your feelings towards him, you didn't want to find out if you actually had more than friendship feelings for him.

You walked inside your house and turned on the lights then you headed towards the kitchen to put some water to boil. When you arrived in your bedroom you got a text.

“ _Hey._ ” A long sigh escaped your mouth, it was your childhood friend.

“ _Hi._ ” You replied anyway and then you sent another text to your boyfriend to warn him that you had made it home.

“ _How was your day?_ ” He asked.

“ _Like usual._ ” You replied. “You?”

“ _Same. Thought about you though._ ”

“Oh God...” You sighed again. “ _You were haunting me too._ ” You sent back.

“ _Haunting? That's harsh._ ” You smiled slightly when you read his reply. “ _Anyway, Matsukawa's holding another party this weekend, he asked me to invite you._ ”

“ _Are you sure he's the one who wanted me to come?_ ” You raised one eyebrow.

“ _I'd be happy if you came as well but yeah, he is. He said you two might become colleagues next year._ ” Ah, that was true...

“ _I don't know... Can I bring my boyfriend?_ ” You asked.

“ _You wanna bring Ushiwaka to a party with Seijoh players?_ ”

“ _I know you wanna forget it but you should remember he's my boyfriend first._ ” After changing clothes you returned to the kitchen to prepare your ramen.

“ _Fine, I'll ask the others about it and let you know._ ”

“ _Thanks. I'm gonna have dinner now._ ” You put your phone down and then you sat around the table to eat.

  
  


One hour later you were in your bedroom doing your homework on your desk when suddenly your phone rang. You picked up without checking who it was.

“Hi, it's me.” Your boyfriend said.

“Hey, I was waiting for your call.” You smiled.

“Are you feeling better than earlier?” Ushijima worried.

“Hm, yeah. Sorry for worrying you...” You said.

“I'm happy if you feel better.”

“Thank you for saying that... I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Say, Hajime texted me earlier and he said Issei invited me to another party. Do you want to come with me?” You asked your boyfriend.

“When is it?” The super ace asked.

“This saturday.”

“[Y/N], we have practice matches with the college from Sendai. Don't you remember?”

“Oh-” Your eyes widened. “Oh, yeah, it was this weekend, I forgot... Sorry.”

“It's okay. You can go on your own though since you can't come with us, it's an all boy college.”

“It's not bothering you that I go to a party without you..?” You asked.

“No.” He replied. “Why? Should I be worried?” Ushijima added as he raised one eyebrow.

“No, of course not...” You said. “Well, okay then. Ah, that reminds me you won't be able to spend the weekend with me this time, too bad...” A low sigh escaped your lips.

“It's fine, we'll see each other another time.” He smiled. “I want to touch you again, I feel good with you.”

“W-Wakatoshi...” A blush instantly appeard on your cheeks. “I love you, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Hm, me too. Goodnight.” You two hung up and before going to bed you sent a text to Hajime.

“ _Wakatoshi is busy, I'll come to the party on my own._ ”

Iwaizumi read your text, his lips curved into a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen next? ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to read all your comments about what you think is gonna happen next XD

You were getting ready for the party at Matsukawa's house in your bedroom. Just like last time Iwaizumi's mom was gonna drive you both there. You felt a bit down you didn't get to see Ushijima for the weekend but at least you called each other. The super ace promised he would take you on a date the next week. Suddenly your phone rang and you picked it up.

“Hello?”

“It's me.” You smiled when you recognized your boyfriend's voice. “How are you?”

“Hey, I'm great. I'm getting ready for the party.” You replied. “Was practice okay?”

“Yes, it went well. We won a few sets, Goshiki said he wishes you were there to see his progress.” Ushijima said.

“Aw, I wish I could watch your practice too. I'm happy you won a bunch of sets, hehe. Is Shirabu doing well too?”

“Yes, he was focused. Everyone did a good job today.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” You smiled. “I miss you so much Wakatoshi, I can't wait to see you on monday.”

“Hm, me too. I've been thinking about our next date, I'm looking forward to it.” He said.

“Me too!” You replied excitedly. “What were you doing before you called me?”

“We're about to have dinner, I just wanted to hear your voice.” Your heart beat faster in your chest.

“I'm happy you called me, I love you.” You said sweetly.

“I love you too. I'm sorry, I have to go now.”

“It's okay. Have a nice dinner, Wakatoshi.”

“Call me if something happens.” You rememberd what happened at the last party and you lowered your head a bit.

“I will, thank you for everything.” You two hung up and you quickly finished dressing up.

You didn't want to send any weird messages to Hajime so you picked normal clothes for the party. You didn't want him to think you might've dolled up for him. Everything was different now since he made it clear that he was into you and that he well on intended to **fight** for you. You put on a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee with the name of a band on it tucked in your pants. Your hair and makeup was done as well and when finally you were entirely ready you went downstairs. You put on your shoes and turned off the lights, you almost had a heart attack when you opened the door and found your childhood friend behind it.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He said after he saw your eyes widen, you had brought your hand against your chest and you were taking deep breathes. “My mom's already in the car, I was coming to get you.”

“Yeah, I-I'm ready. I was walking out as you've seen.” You said.

“You look pretty.” Hajime smiled and you bit onto your lower lip.

“Thanks...” You replied anyway. He was looking great too, the shirt he was wearing seemed a bit too tight and it made his muscled torso look really attractive to you... You always liked muscles and _oh God_ , were his arms always this big??

“Hi, [Y/N].” Mrs. Iwaizumi greeted you when you climbed in the backseat of the car.

“Good evening, sorry for being late.” You apologized.

“You're fine.” She smiled. During the ride you pulled out your phone because you felt the need to text your boyfriend, you really felt like something was gonna happen at that party and it was going to be a test for you. You knew you loved your boyfriend but you were really uncertain about how you felt about Hajime since he admitted that he liked you.

“ _I miss you, I wish we were together_ _♡_ ” You sent to your boyfriend discreetly.

Finally you made it to Matsukawa's house. You waved goodbye to Mrs. Iwaizumi and then with your childhood friend you headed for his friend's house.

“Hey!” The dark haired volleyball player welcomed you two.

“Hi, Issei.” You greeted him with a bright smile. “How have you been since last time?”

“Great, you?” He moved out of the way and let you in with Hajime.

“Good as well.” You replied. “Oh, I brought this by the way.” You handed him a bag with snacks inside, he was hosting the party but it didn't mean you couldn't bring food too.

“Thanks, it's very nice.” Matsukawa took your bag and then he guided you to the living room where everyone else was. Thankfully it was a small party like last time.

“You remember Hanamaki and Yoko, right?” Hajime asked you.

“Yeah, of course. Hi guys.” You smiled at them.

“Hey, [Y/N]. The Shiratorizawa manager.” They teased you but you chuckled.

“The one and only.” You replied. You spotted Oikawa in the room too but the girl from last time, Amy, wasn't there. The setter seemed a bit tense when you crossed eyes but you guessed he might've felt bad since your last awful phone call with him. “Hello.” You went to him anyway and gave him a friendly smile.

“Hi, [Y/N] chan.” He replied quietly. You really weren't used to this Oikawa and you didn't like it.

“Come on, cheer up Tooru.” You said as you pulled on his cheek.

“Did something happen between you two?” Hanamaki asked. “He was anxious about seeing you.” Oikawa gasped.

“Makki!”

“Really?” You raised an eyebrow with a little smirk. “I don't remember anything.” You said.

“I'm sorry again, [Y/N] chan!” This time you recognized the whining Oikawa clinging onto you. You giggled as he hugged you. It was just the six of you for this small party and you liked it this way. You knew everyone in the room and they were nice people.

“Nice shirt, [Y/N].” Yoko said to you.

“Thanks. I like listening to them while I study.” You replied.

“What? Isn't their music kind of loud?” Issei asked.

“The instrumental is nice.” You explained as you pulled out your phone and played the music.

“Still too loud for me, I wouldn't be able to focus.” Takahiro said.

“That's because you're a dumbass.” Hajime teased his friend. Yoko and Matsukawa roared with laughters as your lips curved into an amused smile.

“Screw you.”

You put your phone away and then Yoko put on music with her own using bluetooth to play it with Issei's radio. You guys shared snacks and drinks as you talked about anything.

“You have something here-” Iwaizumi brought his finger to the corner of your lips and wiped the small tomato stain of your pizza slice there before bringing it to his mouth to lick his digit clean. You stared at him with wide eyes and a small blush had crept on your cheeks, you couldn't believe he did that.

“T-Thanks...”

“You're such a baby.” He smirked before handing you a napkin.

“I'm so lucky to have you as father.” You teased back. At that moment your phone vibrated and you quickly glanced at the screen.

“What was the rule again?” Hanamaki spoke. “Everyone who gets texts during the party have to read them out loud.”

“That rule only serves you since you don't get anything.” Oikawa said.

“Nah, I agree with him.” Yoko defended the Seijoh player. “Come on, read your text [Y/N].”

“I-It's just my boyfriend...” You blushed.

“You have a boyfriend?” She asked.

“Yeah. I'm dating Ushijima Wakatoshi.” You explained to her. You knew the guys knew since they were close to each other and Issei even saw you with him at Tokyo.

“Oh, the guy you had a crush on last time? That's cool, I'm glad for you.”

“Thanks.” You smiled.

“Read your text now.” She reminded you with a smirk. You let out a low sigh.

“Fine. He's just saying that he's going to bed and he misses me.” You replied.

“Isn't it a bit early to go to bed?” Takahiro wondered.

“The team is spending the weekend at another school for practice, I would've went with them but it's an all boy college. That's why I'm here with you guys, tonight.” You explained.

“You're gonna have more fun with us than with them anyway.” Tooru said before sticking his tongue out and you rolled your eyes in amusement. You didn't want more incidents like this so you put your phone on silent and hid it in the back pocket of your pants.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Well, what do you guys wanna do now? Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever?” Issei asked.

“None of us drink.” Hajime reminded him.

“Truth or Dare it is.” Matsukawa grabbed an empty bottle while you all sat in circle in his living room and then he put the bottle in the middle of the group. “Girls, go ahead.”

“I'll let you start.” You said to Yoko. The blue haired girl spinned it and it landed on Oikawa.

“Truth or dare?” She asked him.

“Truth.” The setter replied.

“Why were you anxious about seeing [Y/N]?” You two felt very uncomfortable suddenly.

“Our... last phone call didn't go very well.” He replied. Iwaizumi frowned a bit, apparently he didn't know about it.

“It's in the past.” You said.

“Alright, I accept this answer.” Yoko said. “Your turn.” Tooru spinned the bottle and it landed on Issei.

“Mattsun, truth or dare?” His captain asked him.

“Truth.” He replied as well.

“What was the last thing you searched online?” Matsukawa took a few seconds to think and then he replied.

“Tattoo shops in Sendai.”

“You're gonna get tattooed??” Hanamaki was surprised.

“Haven't made my mind yet, I was just curious about it.” He replied.

“You're not afraid it's gonna kill your career?” Iwaizumi asked him.

“I don't think it will, people are more open-minded these days. And I doubt your future patients will care about your tattoos if they come to get healed.” You said. Issei smiled at you in a friendly way and then he spinned the bottle.

“[Y/N], truth or dare?”

“Dare.” You felt adventurous.

“Oooh, our first challenger.” Yoko grinned.

“Alright, I'll go easy on you for what you just said.” Issei took a few seconds to think.

“You owe it to me after what happened last time.” You joked.

“Alright, I dare you to open Facebook and go to the account of the first person you see and like each of their posts going back to a year.”

“Oh my God...” You pulled out your phone again and opened the app. “It's Tendou.” You gasped. “He's gonna think I'm stalking him...”

“It's the point.” The others chuckled.

“Alright, done.” You announced five minutes later. “He posts a lot of things...” You grabbed the bottle and spinned it. “Takahiro, truth or dare?”

“Last time I picked dare I got slapped, I'm gonna go with truth.” He replied and you smiled in amusement as you rememberd.

“Alright, do you still take bubble baths?” You asked.

“... Yes.” Hanamaki lowered his head and Yoko let out an accidental chuckle.

“Cute.” You commentated.

“Is that something we're no longer allowed to do as grown ups?” Oikawa asked. “Because I do too.”

“You do what you want, Tooru.”

“Yoko, truth or dare?” Takahiro asked her.

“Dare.” She replied.

“I dare you to sing-”

“Oh, c'mon, this is getting boring. Give me a real dare.” The blue haired girl interrupted him and you got surprised.

“Alright. Don't regret it then. You have to kiss the last person you texted among us.” Your eyes widened. The others didn't seem bothered by this, apparently it was normal.

“No problem.” She replied before pulling out her phone to check. You saw her smirk before showing her phone screen to Matsukawa.

“It's Hajime.” Issei announced.

“Let's do it.” Your childhood friend said and you frowned a bit. Why did you not like the sound of that..? Yoko turned her body to face Iwaizumi, they were seated next to each other, and then she put her hand behind his head before leaning to catch his mouth with hers. You stared at them kiss but then you turned your head, you didn't want to see this. It wasn't making you uncomfortable to see two people kiss, but seeing Hajime kiss a girl front of you provoked something else inside of you. You were really bothered and upset. What was this unpleasant feeling?? The ace didn't seem to hate this kiss too, he leaned onto Yoko and his hand went to her jaw to stroke her cheek.

“Alright, I didn't expect this much. You can stop now.” Hanamaki said. The two of them broke the kiss and then acted normally with the rest of you all as if nothing happened. That was a very long fucking kiss though... Yoko grabbed the bottle and spinned it.

“[Y/N], truth or da-”

“Truth.” You replied almost instantly.

“You were afraid to have to share a kiss too, haha?” She asked. “But alright, name the physical trait you prefer for each of the guys here.” You sighed deeply.

“That's not a question.” Issei said.

“Fine. What's the physical trait you prefer on each of the guys here?” She turned to look at Matsukawa “Happy?”

“What's the point of playing if you don't stick to the rules?” He shaked his head.

“Alright-” You cut them off. “Issei has nice hair, it looks very fluffy.” You started. “Takahiro has nice legs.”

“When did you see them??” He asked, surprised.

“D-Don't make me sound like a perv or something...” You retorted. “I watched a bunch of Seijoh's matches...” You reminded him. “Everything we say here better stay secret because if someone asks me I'll deny it but Tooru is pretty.” The setter grinned proudly.

“[Y/N], his ego is already so big.” Issei teased his captain.

“And...” You quickly glanced at Iwaizumi and immediately looked away when he crossed eyes with you. “Hajime has... nice arms, I guess...” You said.

“Why do I get a half-assed compliment?” He asked but you ignored him.

“Anyway, I replied.” You said to Yoko.

“Let's take a break.” Matsukawa announced.

  
  


You got up and headed outside to breathe some fresh air, it felt stuffed inside.

“Hey-” Iwaizumi followed you outside and catched up to you. “Are you mad?”

“What?? No, I'm not. Shut up.” You retorted.

“Then act differently because you do seem mad.” He said. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I'm not mad.” You said as you took a few steps on the grass in front of Issei's house.

“Is it because I kissed Yoko?” You turned your head and gasped loudly. “Holy shit, it totally is.” You bit onto your lower lip and walked faster.

“Leave me alone, Hajime!” You said when you noticed he was still following you.

“Not until you admit it.” The ace smirked.

“There's nothing to admit and for the last time, I'm not mad!”

“You really do feel something for me, huh? Even if you don't wanna admit it it makes me happy.” He said with a small smile. “Come on, let's return inside. You don't wanna leave the party on bad terms a second time, right?” Iwaizumi's hand closed around your wrist.

“As if the first time was my fault-” You said as you tried to escape his grip. “Hajime- Waaah!” You lost your balance and fell on the grass, making him fall as well. “Ugh! I can't stand you!” And you two started wrestling again.

“Calm down, [Y/N]. You know I'm stronger than you.” Iwaizumi managed to block you by putting your arms behind you while you were laid on your stomach and then he started tickling your sides.

“S-Stop please! Hahaha!” You rolled on your back and tried to escape him but he didn't let you go.

“What are they doing??” Takahiro asked as he spied on you two from the window inside the house.

“Even I don't get it.” Tooru said.

“You're the worst.” You threw to Hajime after he helped you stand up and you were trying to rearrange your hair with your hands.

“Don't be worried, I don't like Yoko in that way.” He said to reassure you before walking back inside the house and it kinda worked...

“What happened to your shirt?” The blue haired girl asked you when you walked back in as well.

“I... fell on the grass.” You replied. You all took back your seats on the floor in Issei's living room and you were ready to play again. “Who's turn was it?” You asked.

“Yours, dumbass.” Iwaizumi teased you again.

“I'm smarter than you.” You stuck out your tongue at him. Your heart raced in your chest, you started feeling some kinda way when Hajime played with you recently. “Well, look at this. Hajime, truth or dare?” You asked him after you spinned the bottle, you had a little smirk on your face.

“Truth.”

“Good call.” You chuckled. “But alright, to jump on the previous question I got what is _your_ favorite physical trait about me?” Iwaizumi seemed surprised by this question but then his lips curved.

“Your butt.” Your best friend let out.

“W-What??” You blushed. “T-That's really surprising...” (So he's been looking at it??) You wondered. The ace grabbed the bottle and spinned it.

“Oikawa, truth or dare?” He asked his childhood friend.

“Dare, Iwa-chan.” You knew the both of them and the captain was probably gonna regret that.

“Give a hickey to Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Eh? Why me??” Takahiro's eyes widened.

“Alright, come here Makki chan~” You and Yoko were chuckling as Tooru approached his teammate who reluctantly let his captain put a hickey on him.

“Damn, that's a big one.” Issei commentated the mark on his best friend's neck.

“Your turn.” Yoko said to Oikawa.

“Ooh, [Y/N] chan again, truth or dare?” Despite everything you trusted Tooru and with your recent fight you doubted he would make you do something awful so you decided to play dangerously.

“Dare.” You replied. His lips curved.

“Kiss Iwa-chan.” You and Hajime's eyes widened.

“May I remind you I have a boyfriend??” You said to him.

“You shouldn't have accepted to play then.” Oikawa shrugged. You clicked your tongue as you thought about this. It was just a game and a kiss... was it okay though?? But soon enough the images of Yoko kissing Iwaizumi came back to haunt you and a feeling of jealousy washed over you.

“... Fine.” You finally accepted.

“Huh-? I mean, okay.” Hajime got a hold of himself. You knew you were about to get the answer of your questions when you'll kiss him and maybe it was time for that. Hopefully you would feel nothing and it would mean that you truly only loved your boyfriend, but if you do feel something...

You two kneeled, facing each other, you decided to put your hands on his shoulders and then you closed your eyes, waiting for him to kiss you. This was super embarrassing to do in front of everybody but it was Hajime's chance to finally kiss you and get some answers as well. He thought hard about it, you gave him small signs, you had to feel something he thought... His hands gently grabbed your waist and with a small blush on his cheeks Hajime closed his eyes as well and finally leaned to brush his lips against yours.

It was soft. So soft and warm as well, you couldn't see yourself kiss your childhood friend but in your mind it looked nothing like the kiss that he shared with Yoko. It wasn't rough or aggressive, it was just very gentle and sweet. One of Hajime's hands left your waist to instead hold you against him behind your head and then he slowly deepened the kiss. You leaned on his body as well and your hands on his shoulders let go to wrap your arms around his neck. The ace smiled against the kiss when he felt you into it, he hugged you tightly against his body, you really felt something for him, he had proof of it now. You felt butterflies flutter in your stomach and you knew that you were screwed but you felt so good in your best friend's arms at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys comments on the last chapter are killing me XD Please keep at it, I love reading them!  
> Thanks so much for the support!  
> You're gonna learn a bit more in this chapter about reader and her past.

_**Flashbacks begin:** _

_**Seven years ago.** _

  
  


“Iwaizumi kun, what's wrong?”

“I fell...”

“Eek! Y-You're bleeding!”

“Why are you the one crying??”

“I-It must really hurt! D-Don't move, I-I'm gonna get help!”

You two were playing in front of your houses in the same neighborhood as today. Your parents were away in Tokyo for work and your grandma was looking after you until they would return.

“What's that?” Hajime asked when you came back running towards him.

“Grandma gave it to me, I-I know how to use it.” You had a small bottle of disinfectant and a band aid. The little boy looked at you as you opened the lid.

“Ow! I-It stings!” He complained tearfully when you sprayed the liquid on his injuried knee.

“I-I'm sorry, grandma said it's to clean it.” You carefully applied the band-aid on his wound. “D-Don't cry, Iwaizumi kun.”

“O-Oi, what are you doing..?” A small blush had crept on his chubby cheeks when you leaned to put a small kiss on his bandaged knee.

“Hehe, it's magic to make the pain go away~” You explained with a grin on your face.

“T-There's no such thing as magic...” He turned his head and looked away.

“Yes, there is!” You argued. “Look, you're no longer crying, it worked!”

“I-It doesn't hurt anymore.” He said. “You should become a doctor when you grow up. You're not like the scary one I went to.”

“Oh?” Stars appeard in your eyes. “I will become a kind doctor so I can always heal you, hehe.” You giggled happily.

“You'll be the first magical doctor that makes all the pain go away.” He smiled.

“See? You believe in magic!”

“W-Whatever...” Hajime blushed shyly.

“[Y/N]! Iwaizumi kun!” Your grandma called out to you two. “Say bye, he has to go home now!”

“Can you come play again tomorrow?” You asked to your childhood friend.

“I don't know, I have school.” He replied and you lowered your head sadly. “M-Maybe if your grandma asks my mom she'll let me...”

“Ok, I'll tell her!” You said excitedly.

“It's too bad we're not in the same elementary school.” Iwaizumi let out a small sigh.

“Grandma said in a few months we'll be in the same middle school though! She said I have to sleep early so it will come quicker! You do that too, Iwaizumi kun!”

“Hm, okay!” He grinned. “Bye, [Y/N]!” Your small neighbor waved at you as he ran away.

  
  


_**Three years and a half later.** _

  
  


“Get out of the way, fatty!”

“Ow-” A boy had bumped into you and made you fall on your butt.

“It's not her fault, Takeshi-” You raised your head to look at who was speaking. “Her body is so big it blocks the whole passage.”

“Haha, nice one Tooru!” Takeshi laughed. You stood up and decided to ignore them, you were used to this but today you didn't have the strength to deal with Nogami and Oikawa. Thankfully the bell rang after you entered the classroom so you could get some peace for a few hours.

When the day finally ended you decided to go straight home, you weren't in the mood to hang around more in your club. It was your third year in Kitagawa First and the school year was almost over so it was a good opportunity to see everyone but not today, not this week, your mind was elsewhere.

“Skipping your school duties today too? The class rep ordered me to replace you to clean the classroom. Why don't you do it??” Your school bully catched you before you could discreetly leave. “Hey, are you listening? I'm speaking to you.” Oikawa catched up to you and grabbed your arm. You kept silent, your head was lowered and you waited until he was done with his insults. “We never see you skip lunch, you always skip the annoying things. I'm not gonna replace you, it's your turn to sweep the floors!”

“Let me go.” You mumbled.

“Are you going home to stuff your face with food? Walk this way and go clean, fatty!” Your teeth were gritted as you twisted your arm to try to escape his grip but the setter was stronger than you. “You're really a wild pig! Ah!” He released you when you lost your balance and once again you fell on the ground.

“What did I ever do to you?!” You screamed at him as tears rolled down your cheeks. Your body was shaking with sobs.

“[Y/N]... chan...” He called your name quietly in shock. Tooru's eyes widened, during all his three years with you in the same middle school he had never seen you explode like that in front of him. Usually you insulted him back but you had never showed him a weak side of you.

“Oi!” Hajime frowned when he walked by and saw you on the ground with Oikawa standing in front of you. “What happened?? What did you do?!” He yelled at him as he kneeled next to you. “Are you okay? What ha-” You stood up quickly and ran away now that the way was free. “I told you to leave her alone!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar and then he shoved him against the wall. Tooru stayed silent, he was still processing what had happened a few seconds ago.

  
  


_**Two weeks later.** _

  
  


“[Y/N] chan-” You raised your head from your desk and saw your bully.

“I'm not interested.” You instantly said. You've been avoiding him since the incident of last time.

“[Y/N], he just wants to talk.” You didn't see that Hajime was behind him. You sighed and removed your bag from one of the chairs around your school desk. You were alone in the empty classroom at the end of the day waiting for the first years you were giving extra lessons to. Oikawa sat in front of you but Hajime kept standing.

“'m sorry-” He mumbled.

“What?” You barely heard him. Tooru gulped.

“I'm sorry for all the mean things I said and did to you.” This time he spoke clearly. Your eyebrows frowned and you turned your head to look at Hajime.

“Is this another prank?” You asked him, he was the only one you trusted. The ace shaked his head.

“I-I didn't know that your grandma had passed away three weeks ago and I wanna give you my condolences for that too.” You bit onto your lower lip when it started trembling. “I-I didn't realize that everything I've been throwing at you was hurting you. I know I'm stupid for not seeing it sooner but now I do that's why I want to apologize. For everything.” You started crying quietly and you didn't know if it was because he made you remember your grandma or if it was because it was the first time that someone apologized to you after they bullied you for so long. “[Y/N] chan, I-I'm sorry!” Tooru stood up and wrapped his arms around you.

“Why were you always so mean?!” You raised your voice at him and instantly he let go of you.

“I-I don't know... I-I realize I've been very stupid. T-To me it was just a game, I said things and you replied, it was like playing... I-I was very surprised when you... you cried last time. I-I never realized I-I was hurting you. Y-You seemed very strong all the time...” That was the first time you heard Tooru speak so calmly. “I-I know you won't believe me but I promise you it's true, I-I never believed any of the mean things I said to you.” Oikawa clapped his hands together and lowered his head. “Please forgive me, [Y/N] chan.” He pleaded you. You wiped your tears as you looked at him. You had no idea what to think of this, you didn't know if you could believe the setter, it wouldn't be his first time tricking you.

“Tell her about the match.” Hajime reminded him.

“Ah!” Oikawa suddenly rememberd something. “Um, this weekend we have a volleyball match against the junior team of Shiratorizawa. I-It would make me very happy if you'd came.”

“Shiratorizawa?” You repeated. “That's the high school I'll attend next year.” You said to him. “Actually they messaged me first but-”

“You're not going to Aoba Johsai with me and Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked.

“No. Shiratorizawa is the best academy in Miyagi and they can get me a lot of doors open.” You explained. You had another explanation but you hid it from him.

“Alright. Will you come?” You let out a low sigh.

“I'll... think about it.” You said. You knew that even if you weren't going to go for Oikawa you would go for your best friend. After all he was playing too and it would be nice to get a bit familiar with Shiratorizawa. Two birds, one stone.

  
  


_**Flashbacks end.** _

  
  


Iwaizumi Hajime was your childhood friend and he was always there for you. He defended you against your bullies, he made sure you came home after school and that you had dinner, he worried for you and he cared for you. He cared for you like no one else did. You could always count on him and you were aware of it. He was someone you could not afford to lose, you would never find someone like him in your life ever again.

All your life you considered Iwaizumi Hajime like your cousin, you saw him a lot but not very often too. He was very close but also not _that_ close. You really had the perfect relationship with him. You trusted him so much that you didn't see the slight changes in his behavior recently. The way he looked at you, the small glances he threw in your direction with a little tender smile on his face when you weren't paying attention, the way he tangled his fingers with yours when he pulled on your hand to guide you somewhere, the _meaningless_ kisses he left on your cheeks, head or neck that meant that he cared for you in more ways than you had imagined. You were the smartest person in your small group of friends and paradoxically the densest too, you had missed all the hints he gave you.

Your heart was beating fast against your ribcage and your body temperature was slowly graduating, you felt hot. Hajime ran his tongue on your lower lip and you opened your mouth to allow him access inside. Your tongues played together when they met and while you were kissing passionately the ace tighened his grip on your waist to bring you closer against his body. Iwaizumi felt the happiest at the moment, you had accepted him and you were kissing him back. You both had the answer of your questions.

“Hum..?” Yoko was surprised, she really didn't think you would do that. Hajime's teammates on the other hand were sharing amused glances as if to say it was about damn time. Their ace's been talking about you to them for **months**!

“... Hhn!” You accidentally let out a small sound when Iwaizumi rubbed a spot on your waist and instantly you broke the kiss. Your eyebrows raised when you realized what you've just done.

“Congrats~!” Oikawa cheered happily while Hanamaki and Matsukawa clapped.

“Oh God, what have I done??” You brought your hands to your head.

“[Y/N] chan loves Iwa-chan!”

“Shut the fuck up, Tooru!” You yelled at him.

“What was that? Damn.” Yoko asked. Hajime wanted to speak as well but he didn't want to risk creating another fight and scene with you in his friend's house. He would talk about what happened later though, just the two of you.

“W-What am I gonna tell my boyfriend??” You panicked.

“How can you worry about his feelings when you've kissed me like that?” Your childhood friend asked you. He wanted to remain silent but he couldn't stand you talking about the super ace right now.

“Don't start!” You raised your voice at him. “I-It was for the game, I still love Wakatoshi!”

“Are you trying to convince yourself?”

“Oh, I think they're gonna fight again.” Takahiro whispered to Issei.

“Oh fuck...” You brought your hands to your face this time and thought deeply about the situation.

“We should have another break.” Matsukawa suggested.

“You're good?” Yoko asked you.

“I-I'm... I'm terrified of Wakatoshi's reaction...” You admitted. “I have to tell him, I can't hide this from him...” Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes when you looked at the bracelet on your wrist that he had offered you. “I-I need air-” You said as you stood up and quickly left the house. You needed to cry but you didn't want to do it in front of everybody. You raised your head and stared at the dark sky above you. “God, I'm such a bitch-” You closed your eyes and started crying.

“... That's not true.” Iwaizumi followed you outside.

“P-Please, not now...” You said to him as you looked away and wiped your tears. “I am, Wakatoshi doesn't deserve to suffer because of me, not after everything he's done for me-” You couldn't help a sob escaping you.

“No one is forcing you to tell him, the others will keep silent about it too.” The ace said as he approached you.

“We spend each weekend together, he said he was gonna take me on a date next week to make up for this weekend since we couldn't be together-” You said as you kept crying. “Wakatoshi let me come to this party because he trusted me and I betrayed him.” Your childhood friend put his arm around your shoulders as you brought your hands to your face. You two sat on the sidewalk in front of the house.

“I don't know what to tell you-” Hajime started. “If you want me to be honest from now on I don't want you to make up with him. I don't like seeing you sad but don't count on me to help you find the right words so he can forgive you.” You were shocked to hear him being so brutally honest for once. “But I know that if I was in his place I would forgive you because I don't want to let you go. I don't know if he's the type to be resentful but I know he will forgive you in the end. And if he doesn't that means that he didn't truly love you.”

“Wow, thanks. I feel so much better.” You ironized.

“You're really dense. My point was that it's certain he will forgive you. This is yours and his first relationship, it's not like he's used to be cheated on. You're gonna promise him that you won't do it again or something like that and he will accept.” You took a deep breath.

“I-I'm so lost about how I feel...” You said.

“You're talking about our kiss?” Your childhood friend asked and you nodded slowly.

“I-I don't want to hurt Wakatoshi, I don't want to let him go, I've had a crush on him since my first year at Shiratorizawa. I was lucky enough for him to like me back and everything is going perfectly well in our relationships except for me fucking up everything tonight...” You explained as you cried. “A-And now you're here and I-I don't want to lose you too-” You closed your eyes and sobbed.

“You'll never lose me, [Y/N].” Hajime said to reassure you before leaning to put a small kiss against the side of your head. “I truly wish you had came to Aoba Johsai, heh.” He let out a small chuckle.

“I would've never went there even if Shiratorizawa had refused my application.” You said to him.

“What?” He frowned. “Why?”

“Because of Tooru.” You revealed.

“What does he have to do with this??”

“Don't you remember how awful he was to me at Kitagawa First? I was terrified it was going to start again in high school. Even if he apologized and I forgave him it was just words. I couldn't stick around to see with actions if he had really changed. I was scared of him and being in the same high school as him. It was scary too to start in a new high school with nobody that I knew beforehand but it was less scary than Tooru's bullying.”

“I... I never knew you felt this way.” The ace said quietly.

“He was your best friend, I could never tell you.” You said. “And I'm telling you now because he truly did change. Well, with me at least. I hope he never treated a girl from Aoba Johsai the same way he treated me in Kitagawa First.” You smiled slightly. “He probably didn't since he still feels guilty and apologizes to me. Don't tell him by the way.” You turned your head to look into Hajime's eyes. “That I never went to Aoba Johsai because of him.” You added.

“It would kill him on spot if I told him that. He really still feels bad. Also I don't think you know but his own grandparents' death affected him a lot. He probably remembers you everytime he thinks about them.” Your lower lip trembled.

“... I miss her so much.” You said tearfully. “I wish she could give me an advice about my situation. Can't even count on my own shitty parents.” You added.

“I'm certain you almost don't wanna date me just to spite on them.” He smirked.

“Ha, you might be right...” You chuckled lowly.

“I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but I still don't plan on giving up on you, [Y/N]. That kiss we shared... I felt something and I know you did too. I know you have your own reasons to like Ushiwaka but as I said to you before I don't care about him.”

“Ugh, and our conversation was going so well...” You sighed. “I-I'm sorry Hajime but even if Wakatoshi won't forgive me... I will fight for him. I-I'll do everything so he can start trusting me again. I-I really love him and I-I don't want to lose him. He's not someone I can be friends with, I've always loved him.” You explained. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and returned back inside the house. You stayed outside a little bit longer before walking back in too.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First I wanted to thank you guys for the 8k hits and 500 kudos!  
> I've been reading all the comments you guys left me and one thing that you guys bring up a lot is how Hajime is kinda "forcing" reader.  
> I don't know if I managed to not explain his side very well but Hajime is not forcing her, he's always letting her the choice. She could've refused the kiss or to not see him anymore but she chose not to! Also he knows that she has feelings for him so of course he doesn't want to "erase" himself to let her be happy with Ushijima, he's not friends with him to let him get the girl he likes. If reader didn't have feelings for him and explicitely told him to stop flirting he would've listened to her but she's giving him a lot of hints and hopes.  
> I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say. Once again it's not that you guys didn't understand, I think I just didn't manage to explain his side very well. I have the third next chapters written already but it was before I read your comments. I'll try to explain Hajime's side in maybe the fifth chapter after this one.  
> And if you're worried about what's gonna happen with Ushijima, just read the next chapters hehe. I'm not done with this story yet lol.  
> Enough babbling, enjoy the new chapter!

On sunday it was 4pm when you were on your way to the Shiratorizawa academy, you had talked with Ushijima in the morning over the phone and you told him that you needed to speak to him but face to face. You decided that you couldn't hide that kiss from him, the super ace trusted you and so you needed to be honest with him.

“Hey.” You greeted your boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. “Hi guys.” He was in front of the dorms building with a few of his teammates.

“Hi, [Y/N].” They greeted you back.

“Come.” You grabbed Ushijima's hand and walked away towards the gates.

“Are you okay?” He asked you.

“I-I don't want to speak here, just follow me.” During the walk you asked him about the practice matches to change subjects and he told you everything about it. When Ushijima asked you about the party you kept quiet.

“Where are you taking me?” You've been walking for twenty minutes.

“Is here okay?” You asked him when you reached a bench next to a small empty road. Only fields were surrounding you.

“Sure.” Ushijima shrugged. After all you were the one who had something to say to him, he didn't know what to expect. You two sat down and you kept quiet for a few more moments, you bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity. “[Y/N], what's wrong?”

“I...” You let out a long sigh. “I-I did something bad at the party...” The super ace frowned a bit.

“What do you mean _bad_?”

“We played spin the bottle and...” You lowered your head shamefully. “I-I kissed someone.” You didn't dare to look at your boyfriend's face so you didn't know if he looked angry, surprised or neutral but he stayed silent and ironically that didn't sound very good...

“... Who?” He spoke after a few seconds of silence that seemed like hours to you.

“D-Does it matter?” You asked.

“I want to know.” Ushijima replied.

“It was... Hajime.” You revealed. “Are... A-Are you mad at me?” You dared to ask.

“I appreciate you telling me the truth but I'm disappointed. You promised me you wouldn't get close to other boys.” He reminded you.

“I-I know, I'm very sorry...” You said. “B-But I want you to know that y-you're still the one I love. I understand that you are disappointed or even angry but I-I'll fix this, I'll fix my mistake.” You raised your head and explained to him. “And I-I promise you I won't do it again. Game or not.”

“How did you kiss him?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“... At first it was just our lips touching but...-” You took a deep breath. “Then Hajime used his tongue...”

“Did you stop him?”

“No...” Ushijima stood up and you raised your eyebrows. “W-Wakatoshi?”

“I wasn't angry but now I am.” He just said. “You shouldn't have let him kiss you like that.” You gulped.

“I-I know, I'm very sorry for disrespecting and hurting you...” You wore a sad expression on your face but Ushijima felt stings inside his chest, he was very pained. “W-What can I do for you to forgive me? I-I'll do anything.” The super ace let out a long sigh.

“There's nothing you can do. I need to think.” He replied. “You should go home now.”

“Can... C-Can we hug?” You asked him after you stood up from the bench as well.

“No.” Small tears appeard in the corner of your eyes but you fought them back.

“O-Okay... I-I'm sorry again.” You said before walking in the opposite direction of the academy so you two wouldn't be heading in the same way. There was a bus stop on the other side of the road too, you just needed to reach it to go home. Ushijima added nothing more and he left as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was 6pm when you made it to your house. Just five minutes after you turned on the lights you heard your doorbell ring.

“Not now, Hajime...” You said to your childhood friend when you opened the door and found him behind it.

“Were you crying?” He asked with frowned brows after successfully blocking you from closing the door on him. You sighed deeply.

“Did you need something? I want to be alone.” You said.

“You saw Ushiwaka and told him, didn't you?”

“Why can't you leave me alone?!” You yelled at the ace. When you felt the tears coming back you left him at the entrance and turned around to climb the stairs and go to your bedroom. Iwaizumi sighed as he walked in and then he closed the door. He followed you upstairs, he couldn't leave you alone while you were crying.

“It went that bad, huh?” He asked you quietly. You were laid on your stomach on your bed and you cried onto your pillow. Your childhood friend sat next to you and gently petted your hair to help you calm down.

“A-At first he wasn't mad...” You mumbled. “But then he told me he was when I told him that we french kissed...”

“Why would you give him the details, dumbass?” Hajime let out a low chuckle.

“He asked me... I-I couldn't lie.” You replied.

“So what now? He broke up with you?” You shaked your head.

“He said he needed to think and then he told me to go home... W-Wakatoshi didn't want to hug me like we usually do...-” You closed your eyes and cried again.

“Then it's fine. Cheer up, he'll forgive you in a few days.” Hajime said as he rubbed your back.

“How can you be so sure??” You asked him. “I-It's gonna be hell at the academy and God, we're in the same club too...”

“What are you afraid of?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“Not being able to approach him... touch him... Ugh, people around us are gonna talk...” You turned around and wiped your tears.

“Well, you're used to this aren't you? Just ignore them. You're stronger than that.” You stayed silent.

“I fucked up everything, I never should've kissed you.” You said. The ace frowned.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I guess I wanted answers to my questions...” you replied.

“Yeah, you like me too.”

“I like Wakatoshi more.” He clicked his tongue. “I'm sorry but it's true. You need to forget me, Hajime.” Your childhood friend kept silent and then he got up from your bed.

“Fine. Bye.” Iwaizumi left your house and let you on your own. You stood up and sat in front of your desk, you decided to study to think about something else. Your conversation with Ushijima was still making you sad just by thinking about it.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next morning when you arrived to the Shiratorizawa academy you immediately headed for the building to go to your classroom instead of dropping by the cafeteria like you usually did to greet your boyfriend. You were sad but you couldn't show it to everyone around you and especially not your bullies. You were an easy target to mess with, even more now if people were to learn that the super ace was mad at you. You wondered if Ushijima had told his teammates about you cheating, and if he did there was a chance he talked about it to Semi who would tell Kagome and she would warn her best friend, Mei. That was the last thing you needed.

The classroom was open so you entered and headed to your desk. A few people had noticed you being on your own but they said nothing. Usually you walked in with the volleyball team but they didn't dwell too much on it. It was probably nothing they thought...

You raised your head from your desk when you heard familiar voices in the hallway but the moment the super ace walked in you turned your head towards the window to avoid crossing eyes with him. You felt super nervous suddenly, would he say hi to you or entirely ignore you? Should you be the one to greet him first? And what about everyone around you? You were paranoid.

“Good morning, [Y/N] chan~” You got startled when Tendou greeted you. You wondered if he knew... Probably since Ushjima was his best friend.

“H-Hey, Satori kun...” You replied after turning your head. You tried to smile at him but your face just looked sad. And seemed like the super ace decided to ignore you. He sat in front of his desk and said nothing, apparently he was still angry... You glanced at your boyfriend discreetly and he wasn't looking towards you, you were too intimidated and scared to have your first interaction with him in the classroom so you decided not to. The teacher had just walked in anyway, it was too late...

  
  


“Hey, is something wrong with fatty and Ushijima senpai? They usually eat together but now he's at the volleyball club's table and I saw her buy a sandwich and go outside.” A second year student asked at the cheerleaders club's table.

“You know about this, don't you?” Mei asked to Kagome.

“I do.” The blonde cheerleader replied.

“So what are you waiting for?? Spill it!”

“I promised Semi I wouldn't.” She replied.

“So there is something, huh?” The black haired girl's lips curved badly. “Oh my God, don't tell me they split, I'm gonna throw a party!”

“Woah, you think Ushijima san finally realized his mistake?” Another one of Mei's friend asked.

“I need to make sure of it first.” Mei replied.

“Where's [Y/N] senpai?” Goshiki asked to his teammates during lunch.

“I saw her go outside.” Kawanishi replied.

“To eat? But it's raining...” The first year frowned. The third years stayed silent. Nobody wanted to explain, it wasn't their role.

“Ahh, here we go... Told you having girls in the club would be a bad idea.” Yamagata whispered to Semi.

“Did... something happen with [Y/N] senpai..?” Goshiki asked.

“We're on a break.” Ushijima suddenly spoke and everyone got surprised.

“O-Oh... Sorry, I didn't know.” The first year lowered his head.

“What are you doing here?” Mrs. Katsuragi was surprised to find you in the infirmary.

“I-I needed a discreet place to eat... I would've done it outside but it's raining.” You explained.

“You do know that this school has a cafeteria, right?” She asked before letting out a small sigh. “Nevermind, I know you now. Why are you avoiding the place? You're not a first year anymore.” During your first year you used to eat in the infirmary too, you had no friends and you were scared to eat with or in front of other people because of your appearance. Strangers always had something to say to fat people eating.

“I-I'm... Wakatoshi is mad at me...” You revealed. “I can't sit at the volleyball club's table and if I eat on my own the other students will find it suspicious. I don't want them asking me questions.”

“Oh, I see... Do you wanna talk about it?” The school nurse asked.

“Not really...” You replied. “I'll leave after I finish my sandwich, don't worry.”

“Alright, you can talk to me anytime if you want to though.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” You replied with a small and sad smile.

  
  


\---

  
  


While you were changing into your tracksuit at the gym's locker room you were super nervous about practice. The super ace ignored you the whole day and it killed you. You told him you would fight for him but he wasn't giving you any chances. You were very unhappy about this situation. After walking out of there you rejoined the coach and the teacher's side, waiting for instructions for the day.

The boys did their warm-up and you talked with the teacher about what each player needed to focus on today. Coach Washijo was listening but he didn't speak, probably agreeing with you two.

When the boys were done you were instructed to follow Kawanishi and Yamagata to take notes about their serves and receives. You let out a low sigh of relief, at least you weren't with Ushijima. It would be bad if you two were to argue during practice, you knew that coach Washijo would fire you on spot.

“Kawanishi, you can jump higher than that so send the ball higher too.” You encouraged the second year. “Your aim is great though, if you can figure out your opponent weak's side your serves are gonna do a lot of damage.”

“Yes! Thanks, [Y/N] senpai.” He replied as he looked at you before getting ready to serve again.

“No problem...” You mumbled lowly. You started to wonder if you were really necessary in this club, you realized that you only joined because you wanted to spend more time with Ushijima. Sure, you got along with everyone now and you really liked this team but you didn't know if you were useful to them. You started to question everything, this fight with your boyfriend was really fucking you up.

The teacher whistled the end of practice and honestly you couldn't wait to go home, you were mentally exhausted and drained. It was very hard for you to be ignored all day by the super ace.

“Good work today, Tsutomu kun...” You said to him with a gloomy expression on your face as you gave him a water bottle.

“Thanks, [Y/N] senpai...” He replied lowly. “I-I don't know what happened but I'm sorry about your break with Ushijima senpai.” Your eyes widened.

“M-My what..?” You asked.

“Y-Your break, right? That's what Ushijima senpai said at lunch. You two were on a break.” The first year repeated again and you felt like crying. He never told you you two were on a break??

“O-Okay... Sorry.” You left him and then you grabbed a broom in the closet to clean. The faster the gym was cleaned the sooner you'd be going home. You couldn't stand to be in this place any longer for today.

When finally you were done you grabbed your belongings in the locker room and then you walked fastly to escape the gym and the school grounds.

“Oh, sorry-” Your head was lowered and you bumped into someone near the entrance. “Oh, it's you.” You raised your head and looked at your boyfriend's face.

“You sound so disappointed.” It escaped you. He didn't reply which hurt you even more. “You... You told Goshiki that we were on a break?” You asked him.

“Are we not?” The super ace asked coldly and your eyes widened.

“You never told me we were.” You said quietly. You lowered your head again. “But fine... I-If that makes you happy...-” You bit onto your lower lip when it started trembling and then you walked around him to leave the gym. Ushijima looked at you go and he didn't stop you. You ignored everyone on your way out and then you walked quickly towards the gates to reach your bus stop.

  
  


When you made it home you took a shower, you had dinner and then you read your school books on your bed until you fell asleep. Tears rolled down your cheeks but there was nothing you could do. You just hoped very hard your situation would get fixed soon...

  
  


\---

  
  


You realized how lonely you got by the end of this week when **both** Ushijima and Iwaizumi were ignoring you. You lost the two people you were the closest to and it was all your fault. You didn't have time to worry or think about this at the moment. You decided to push all your negative thoughts away to focus on school. You would have all the time in the world to cry about your situation during this friday night or over the weekend like you did in the previous days of the week.

“Where's Wakatoshi??” You asked to the others before practice started. He was never late before, this was weird.

“I don't know, he was just behind.” Reon replied. You sighed.

“Nevermind, I'm gonna look for him. You guys should start your warmup.” You said to them.

“Uh, is it a good idea?” Semi asked.

“I'm not going to argue with him, I'll just bring miracle boy back here.” You replied before exiting the gym. You took a few steps and then you stopped in your tracks when you saw him. He was actually not too far away, just next to the building but he was not alone. You frowned as you spied on him.

“I-I heard that you broke up with your girlfriend-” Your eyes widened. You didn't know the girl who was speaking to him but she was a second year student. Her head was lowered and she was holding something behind her back. “Ushijima senpai, please accept my feelings.” (Oh, those vultures...) You were fuming when she handed him what seemed to be a confession letter. You rememberd the super ace used to get a lot of these before but it stopped when you were officially dating him. Were those the rumors now? You and the school's celebrity were no longer a thing in the eyes of the other students?? You didn't really care about them but it pained you that apparently everyone buried your relationship in just a couple of days.

“What the fuck?!” Your boyfriend actually took her letter and put it in his bag. You couldn't stand to see this anymore, you turned around and left them.

“Did you find him?” Tendou asked you when you returned to the gym.

“He's busy accepting confession letters.” You replied through gritted teeth and with an angry expression on your face.

“... Wha-” The middle blocker was dumbfounded. You sat on the bench and gripped your notebook and pen tightly between your fingers. A few minutes later the super ace finally came in and you noticed Tendou jumped on him but you decided to ignore them. You had seen enough. While they were talking Ushijima glanced at you but that's all he did. Apparently his best friend had warned him that you catched him with the girl confessing.

You spent the whole practice ignoring everyone, all you did was take notes and say like two words to coach Washijo when he initiated the conversation. At the end of practice he asked for your feedback as always and you gave it to him then finally you cleaned the gym with everyone else and then you went to the lockers room.

You threw a quick bye to your teammates who were in front of the gym and then you headed for the gates. You let out a low dry chuckle, Ushijima was there as well and he didn't even explain himself about what you saw. You knew that Tendou had told him that you've seen him with that girl. Seemed like a break meant an actual breakup to the super ace...

  
  


\---

  
  


“AHHHH!”

“[Y/N]?!” Iwaizumi sat up on his bed after hearing a scream outside. His window was opened a bit, he was pretty sure that sound came from your house. He picked up his phone and called you but you didn't reply. “Crap!” The ace stood up and quickly ran down the stairs to leave his house and go to yours. Who knows what happened to you? “[Y/N]! Open!” He knocked several times on your door but you didn't reply so he shoved his hand down the pocket of his pants and pulled out the double of the keys to your house. He climbed up the stairs and when he reached your bedroom the door was open but you weren't there.

“AH!” Another scream but it came from the bathroom.

“[Y/N]!” Your eyes widened.

“Hajime?! Is that you??” You asked.

“Yeah! Open the door!”

“I-I can't!”

“Why?? Did you fall and hurt yourself?”

“No...” You replied. “W-Wait. You open it but very slowly okay? I-I can't go near it...” Iwaizumi didn't wait to be told twice, he grabbed the handle and opened the door of your bathroom. “Slower! Slow- AHH!”

“Goddamn it! What is it??” He asked after he finally opened the door. His eyes widened, you had just taken a shower and you were only covering yourself with a towel around your body. A blush instantly appeard on his cheeks. Though he didn't understand what he was seeing. Why were you in your bathtub looking scared??

“I-It moved!” Your yells got him out of his trance. “T-There's a huge spider behind the door, Hajime!”

“I can't fucking believe this-” A huge sigh of relief escaped him. The ace thought something very bad had happened to you. “Get out of there.” He moved out of the way so you could escape the bathroom. You quickly ran out when the way was finally freed. Hajime walked in and looked behind the door. Okay, the spider was kinda big but it wasn't a tarantula either. There was no need for you to panic like that.

“H-How are you gonna catch it?” You asked him.

“Just like that.” He removed a slipper and then slammed the spider with it.

“Ew! I'm gonna have to clean that!” You whined.

“Do you want me to bring it back to life?”

“No...” You replied. “T-Thanks...” He wiped the remainings with a piece of tissue and then he flushed it down the toilet. “Damn, and that bath I took had succeeded to relax me... now I'm stressed again.” You said. “How- Why did you come here?” You asked your childhood friend.

“I heard a scream and recognized your voice. You were lucky I was at home.” He replied.

“I thought you were ignoring me too...” You said after a few seconds where you two went silent.

“What do you mean _me too_?”

“Wakatoshi didn't speak to me for the whole week... You didn't either...” You explained.

“Make up your mind, you told me to forget you.” Hajime reminded you.

“I-I...” You bit onto your lower lip. “I really miss you...” You finally admitted. He sighed deeply.

“You want to talk?” He asked. “Go wear something first, it's really distracting...” Iwaizumi turned his head the other way. “I'll wait for you downstairs.” You put on a new pair of booty shorts and a shirt then you went in the living room where Hajime was waiting for you. He was on the couch and you went to sit next to him. “Why did you say you were stressed?”

“The whole week was awful... Reminded me of when we had our fight.” You explained. “It was hard enough being ignored by my boyfriend but then I heard from my kouhai that apparently he and I were on a break...” You sighed. “He never told me we were, the last time we spoke he just said he was angry and that he needed to think... I think he did his thinking. He was late to practice today so I went to search for him while the others did their warmup and I found him and another girl.”

“He cheated on you?” The ace was surprised.

“No, well, I don't know... He wasn't kissing her or something. She gave him a confession letter and he... accepted it. He took her goddamn letter and put it inside his bag. I saw him.” You explained. “Also she said that she heard rumors that he dumped me and he didn't even deny it... I think Wakatoshi broke up with me...”

“What the hell? And he didn't even tell you??” You let out a small chuckle.

“This week really felt like I was a first year again... Me hiding in the infirmary to have lunch, hearing people whisper behind my back, Ushijima not being aware of my existence... How could one kiss fuck up my entire life like that?” You ran your hand through your hair and then you gaze stopped on your wrist. “I should return this to him-” You said as you proceeded to remove the bracelet with crystals the super ace had offered you. “He said he wanted me to always wear it because I was his girlfriend...”

“Are you sad?” This felt like a stupid question but you gave it some serious thoughts.

“Honestly, very much.” You replied. “Wakatoshi was always respectful with me, sure he has some bad habits like his... intense jealousy and possessiveness but it didn't bother me that much... I felt loved with him.”

“... I'm sorry things got ruined.” Hajime said and it surprised you.

“I thought you didn't care about his feelings.”

“You're right, I don't. But I don't feel good knowing **you're** sad because of the situation.”

“I got what I deserved...” You said.

“Don't say it like that, it was just a game.”

“Your kiss with Yoko was just a game. You and me both know our kiss was... more than that.” You explained.

“About that I think you need to tell me how you felt.” Iwaizumi smirked slightly and you let out a low chuckle.

“About you kissing her or our kiss?” You raised one eyebrow as you smiled in amusement.

“Both.”

“Don't ask questions if you already know the answer.” You lowered your head to avoid his gaze.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Hajime suddenly asked you.

“Um... Studying probably. I doubt Wakatoshi will come over...” You replied.

“Spend the day with me.”

“W-What??” Your eyebrows raised. “Is it a good idea?”

“What do you have to lose more than you lost this week?” You let out a low sigh.

“Fine, okay, you're right...” You accepted. “What do you want to do?”

“I don't know, I'll think about it during the night.”

“We could go to Sendai?” You suggested.

“Fine by me.” Iwaizumi replied. “I'll leave you now.”

“Okay.” You two got up from the couch. “Thanks again for rescuing me and for... despite what I said, not ignoring me any longer. I-I was wrong about it, I-I don't want you to forget me...” You said shyly in front of your entrance door. “I'm sorr-!” Without any warning whatsoever the ace leaned on you and pushed his lips against yours. You were astounded but you didn't push him back. The kiss didn't last for a long time though, you didn't even have time to blink that Hajime had already moved back.

“See you tomorrow, [Y/N].” He said as he left your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback, I like that even if you're disappointed you guys are always respectful and looking forward the next chapters, I really appreciate it <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits just for the last chapter O_O You guys killed my email! I've been getting so many notifications from ao3! Thanks so much for all the support!  
> It's always so entertaining to read all your theories and comments about the new chapters xD  
> I'm just telling you, you're NOT ready for what's coming HAHA  
> Enjoy the new one <3

“ _Why did you accept her letter?_ ” You texted your boyfriend or ex boyfriend, you had no idea now. You really wished he was clear with you.

You were standing in front of your closet, a towel was wrapped around your body because you had just taken a shower, and you were deciding on what to wear for your date with Hajime. It was 2:10pm, you weren't in a hurry or something but the ace sent you a message thirty minutes ago to warn you that he was coming soon to pick you up. You two had agreed to go to Sendai and what you were going to do there didn't matter because no matter where you were you always had fun with him. After all your childhood friend was the person who knew you the best.

You decided to wear a pair of high waisted jeans and a long sleeved crop top. It stopped raining but you put on a hooded jacket too, just in case. You smiled when you rememberd your date to the movies with Iwaizumi, you two had shared an umbrella back then, he already had a crush on you at that time... You let out a low sigh. Why did he keep quiet all this time?

Since you were ready before him you decided to leave your house and go to his instead. You rang the doorbell and waited for the ace to open the door and greet you.

“Hi!” You said to him with a bright grin.

“[Y/N]? You're already here?” Hajime moved out of the way and let you in.

“You said _soon_ but you didn't tell me when.” You stepped inside his house. “Are your parents here?”

“No, they're at work.” He replied.

“Were you busy?”

“Just chilling.” You followed him upstairs to his bedroom. You smiled when you laid eyes on a small figure of a monster on his desk. “Don't judge me.” Hajime said.

“I'm not.” Your lips curved wider. It was cute, he's been a fan of Godzilla since he was a child. “I'll let you get ready.”

“I am, I just needed to grab my phone and wallet.” The ace said as he took them. “Alright, let's get going.” You two exited his house and then you headed for the bus stop. “These pants fit you well.” He said while you walked and your eyes widened a bit. You had almost forgotten about what he said of your body during the game at Matsukawa's house.

“Don't start.” You said to him.

“I'm just beginning.” Iwaizumi smirked slightly. God, you could feel the change in his behavior since he got liberated of his secret. Now that you two were aware of his crush on you he didn't hide anymore, he was blatantly flirting with you.

“What do you think you're doing?” You asked your childhood friend after he tried holding your hand.

“What? It's not like we've never done it before.”

“T-That was before I was... aware.” You said. “Hajime, you and I are not... dating.”

“We could be.” You gasped.

“I-I'm still in love with Wakatoshi!” You reminded him.

“You have feelings for me too.” Iwaizumi reminded you. “And he dumped you.” You lowered your head. “Tch. Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But stop talking about him when you're with me.” You rolled your eyes as you sighed. You stood next to each other as you waited for the bus. “Can we just spend the day like we used to before?”

“I guess...” You replied. “Fine, I won't mention him again.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Now give me your hand.”

“W-What if someone sees us?”

“You never cared about that in the past.”

“Because I was single, Hajime. I didn't have to explain myself to anybody.” You explained. “If Ushijima hears or sees this I'll be done for.”

“We're going to Sendai, I doubt he'll be there. Doesn't he practice during the weekends as well?”

“Yeah, it's true...” You sighed but then you shyly grabbed the hand he was handing you.

“I regret not saying something sooner but you can't expect me to not fight for you now.” The ace said. “Like you said yesterday I don't want to forget you and I missed you too.” You gulped as your heart raced a bit in your chest. Even if you were anxious about the situation it still felt good to know that someone really cared about you.

“Did you and... Oikawa fight?” You were curious about that. “After he revealed your secret...”

“Yeah.” Hajime replied. “But as always we made up. You and him are the closest people to me.” Your lips curved a bit. Finally the bus came and you two climbed in.

“I'm sorry about all that happened...”

“It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for not being honest too.”

“It takes a lot of courage to confess your feelings, I can't be mad at you for not doing it.” You said.

“You're calling me a coward?” He teased you with a small smirk.

“Don't make me say what I haven't said.” You giggled. You laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. “Hm-! H-Hajime!” You brought your hand to your mouth. “I-I decided to not talk about what you did yesterday because I didn't want us to have another awkward argument but I think maybe I should've! Y-You can't kiss me like that...”

“Sorry, it was too tempting.” The ace replied.

“You're not sorry at all...” You pouted.

“You're right, I'm not.”

“Ugh!” He laughed while you rolled your eyes.

“Can we try something? For the whole day and just for today... pretend you're dating me.” Your eyes widened. “You're not giving me any chances even though we have feelings for each other, I think it's a bit unfair.”

“I-I can't do that...” You said quietly.

“Why not?”

“You know why...”

“Listen, I don't know what's gonna happen in the future but all I know is that at the moment he's ignored you for the whole week, told to other people that you were on a break and he even accepted the confession letter of another girl. All I'm asking you is to give me a chance for just today. Don't think about him.” He was making sense and you hated it. You thought back of how miserable you felt this week and you were hurt, you needed a distraction indeed.

“Do you promise me that whatever happens today if I accept your game... We are not dating, we're just pretending?” His lips curved.

“I promise.”

“God, what are you making me do...” You sighed deeply. “But fine, this is your chance then Hajime.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around your shoulders and brought you close against him with a smile on his face. “D-Don't you feel weird, I-I... we've known each other since we were kids.”

“I already spent a lot of time thinking about it last year when I realized I liked you more than I thought.”

“What made you... like me?” You asked.

“It's a bit embarrassing...” A small blush had appeard on his cheeks. “I don't know, it's just always been really fun to be around you. You're funny, you're determined, despite what you think you're strong-willed. You're not like the annoying girls who squeal out loud around Oikawa.”

“Hehe...” A small nervous giggle had escaped you. It was a good thing Hajime never saw you watch a Shiratorizawa match... “I-I think you're overestimating me...” You said.

“No, I'm not. I think a lot of people would've went crazy if they had gone through the same stuff as you did. The bullying, your parents being absent, getting the highest grades... How do you do it?”

“I was lucky you were there sometimes.” You smiled. “It's nice when you or your parents invite me over. I exchanged more with your dad than I ever did with mine...” You looked sad for a bit and Hajime noticed it but then you quickly switched expressions. You were fast at doing that. “After grandma died, your parents took me in for a few months then I started high school and it was time to look after myself. I-I don't think I would've been able to do it if your family wasn't there for me.” The ace let out a small chuckle.

“I remember you didn't dare to ask to sleep over so you just used to chill in our house until it was too late and you were too sleepy to go home. Very subtle.”

“It was so scary...” You let out in a quiet voice. “Being by myself in that house without grandma... I could see her in every room. I still do sometimes.” Iwaizumi turned his head and put a small kiss against your temple. You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him, you needed comfort at the moment.

“I'll always be here for you, [Y/N].” Your heart skipped a beat when he said that.

“Thank you.” You raised your head and smiled at your childhood friend then you leaned and brushed your lips against his. Iwaizumi gasped silently, not expecting it. “I'm adding my parents to the list of the forbidden subjects of our conversations.”

“Alright.”

  
  


\---

  
  


You finally made it to Sendai, you two exited the metro and walked in the streets of the city.

“Is there anything in particular you wanna do?” Hajime asked you.

“It was a long ride, do you want ice cream?” You asked.

“Sure.” His fingers were tangled with yours and if at first you felt bad about it because you were not single despite what Ushijima thought you started to feel better with Iwaizumi. He was comforting you.

“I don't want a shitty ice cream from a convenience store, let's get mochi in a café.” You smiled.

“You're as annoying as Oikawa.” You gasped as he chuckled.

“That's so mean... He's really annoying.” You said. “Also you get to spend time with me so you shouldn't be complaining.” You stuck out your tongue at your childhood friend.

“Alright, alright. Let's get you everything you want then, princess.” You lightly hit his bicep.

“This place looks great.” You pointed to a café on the other side of the street.

“What do you feel like?” He asked you while you were deciding on the flavors inside the café.

“Mocha.” You replied.

“Okay. Stay here, I'll go order.” The café was full so you saved two seats first before ordering. You pulled out your phone to check your messages, the text was read but Ushijima hadn't replied to you... You started to feel less and less bad about _cheating_ on him with Iwaizumi. How could things go so wrong? You were still in love with the super ace but you couldn't deny that you felt things for your childhood friend as well... You had no idea how the situation would escalate but for now you decided to not change anything. You warned Hajime, today you were just pretending, you hadn't promised anything to him.

“God, help me...” You let out a long sigh.

“Here you go.” Iwaizumi came back a few minutes later with your orders.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “This place must be really popular, it's crowded. I've never been here before.”

“That brand is famous, I thought you wanted to come here because you knew of it.” He said as he sat next to you.

“Hey, it's me.” You let out a low chuckle. “I don't know anything of the outside world, you're the one who made me discover new places or movies, hehe.”

“Yeah, I almost forgot.” Hajime smiled. “You used to lock yourself in your house to study not too long ago.”

“Mmm, this is so good!” You let out happily after you took a bite of your mochi. “What did you take?”

“Donut holes.” He replied. “Come closer.” The ace grabbed one between his fingers and then he brought it to your lips. You opened your mouth and took the treat.

“Hm, sweet.” You commentated. “Try mine too.” You brought your spoon to his mouth. Iwaizumi blushed slightly before accepting to try your food too. He was so cute sometimes, you couldn't believe you didn't notice it before.

“Eh, it's okay.” He said. “Not a fan of this flavor.”

“You have something here-”

“Where?”

“Right... there, hehe.” You had picked a bit of ice cream with your finger and smeared it on his cheek.

“You did not just do that-”

“I think I did.” A low chuckle escaped you.

“You're lucky we're in public and there's a lot of people around otherwise you would've got it.” You gently held his head between your hands and then you leaned to lick the ice cream off his cheek.

“Here, all clean.” Hajime grew even redder when he realized what you did. You smiled at him in amusement before turning back to eat your food.

  
  


\---

  
  


After you ate you had walked around a bit in the city and then you decided to take another break at the park. It wasn't raining and the grass was dry so you decided to lay down next to each other and look at the sky.

“Do you wanna watch a movie later?” You asked him.

“You wanna go to the theaters?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“No, after what happened last time I'd rather avoid the place...” You said. “I thought we could do it at my house?”

“Sure, yeah.” He replied. “There's something in particular you want to watch?”

“Not really... I-I just thought it'd bring back some memories, hehe.” Hajime let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess. You're shivering, aren't you cold?” He frowned a bit after looking at you.

“A bit... Maybe it was a bad idea to lie down. Even though it's not raining the weather's kinda bad today.” The ace let out a small sigh before laying his arm on your side.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come.” He said. You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity before finally deciding to snuggle against him.

“Are you... having a good time with me?” You asked your childhood friend. His lips curved.

“It's not perfect but I'm enjoying it.” He replied.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“I can tell you're troubled because of your actual boyfriend or ex boyfriend.” Iwaizumi said. “But it's nice being with you.” That warmed your chest a bit.

“I like being with you too.” You revealed. “To be honest with you I sent him a message before we went out and he read it but didn't reply. I think he really broke up with me.” You explained. His eyes widened in surprise.

“And... do you feel sad?”

“This week was awful but I feel less sad right now... I think it's because of you.” You said. “I think I feel sadder when you're out of my life than when it's him...”

“[Y/N]... What are you saying?” Iwaizumi turned his head to look at your face. You gulped.

“I-It's hard to explain and I do feel upset about the situation with Wakatoshi but... I-I don't know, when we were ignoring each other a few weeks ago because of our argument I felt sad all the time, even when I was with him... And now he's out of my life and it hurts less when I'm with you.”

“Are you saying you like me more than him..?” You sat up and looked the other way.

“I-I'm confused... and lost.” You replied. “I-I want to make up with him but I-I don't want to lose you...” He sighed as he sat up as well.

“I think you need to talk to him. At least to figure out if he really ended your relationship.” Hajime advised.

“He's ignoring me at the moment so I guess I'll talk to him on monday.” You said. “Sorry for bringing the subject up again. I just feel really confused at the moment.”

“It's okay. I think you indirectly said that you preferred me.” His lips curved into a small smirk and you smiled as well. At least that made him feel better.

“I... I-I can't deny that recently I started to question my feelings for you... Y-You make my heart race, when you hug me I want time to stop, I-I feel jealous when other girls get close to you... I-I think I've been lying to myself...” Iwaizumi brought his hand to your cheek and then he leaned to kiss you. You gasped quietly against his mouth not expecting it but eventually you closed your eyes and leaned into the kiss. He was a great kisser and you started to feel hot.

“Let's go back home.” The ace smiled at you. He got up and gave you his hands to help you stand as well.

  
  


After another long ride in public transportations you finally made it back to you two's neighborhood. The day wasn't over yet, it was barely 8pm but it was already dark outside. When you had checked your phone discreetly you saw that the super ace still hasn't replied to you. You didn't understand his reaction and behavior. He never acted like this with you before.

“Where are you going?” You asked Hajime when you noticed he was heading for his own house.

“Just gonna warn my mom that I'll be at your place.” He replied.

“So she can warn mine? No way, this whole game of pretend ends right here if you do that.” You said as you grabbed his arm and pulled him towards your entrance door. “I told you, I'll really not date you just to spite on my parents. They'd be way too happy if I dated you and there's no way I'm letting that happen.” Iwaizumi burst out laughing and you hid a small smile. “Just text her and tell her you're at Tooru's or something.”

“Alright, don't worry. I'll keep this a secret to everyone if it makes you date me.” You blushed slightly. The ace really wanted you and it made your heart race in your chest.

“I liked spending the day with you.” You said to him with a smile as you removed your shoes. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, for me too.” Hajime said. You two moved to the living room after taking off your coats and then you sat on the couch. “So what do you want to watch?”

“I don't know, let's check what's on tv. There might be something cool playing.” You suggested as you gave him the tv remote.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he switched channels.

“Getting comfortable?” You replied with a smug smile on your face after laying your legs on his lap. “I thought you said it yourself, we're fake dating for the day. I'm doing girlfriend things.” You chuckled.

“Oh yeah? So I can do boyfriend things?” A smirk appeard on his face.

“L-Like what?” You asked quietly.

“This!” He held one of your ankles in a death grip and with his other hand he started tickling you.

“No! H-Hajime, stop! Y-You know I'm tickli- pfft- Hahaha!” You tried wriggling your legs to escape him but he was so strong. “H-Hajime!” You were moving so roughly you slipped on the couch and ended up on the floor.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” He worried. You brought your hand to your chest and tried to catch your breath back. “Ow!” You hit his side with your leg when he leaned above you to help you back on the couch. You kneeled on the couch after climbing back on it and then you leaned on your childhood friend to kiss him. Hajime was surprised at first but then he kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer against you. His hands went to your waist to hold you there and then you felt them slowly wander southern. They stopped just above your butt to grab your hips and pull you on his lap.

“N-No, I-I'm heavy...” You said quietly.

“Don't care-” Iwaizumi said before catching your mouth with his again. You finally straddled his lap and sat on him. The ace locked his arms around your waist as he kept kissing you and then he stopped to instead bury his head in the crook of your neck.

“H-Hajime...~” A small moan had escaped your lips when he sucked on a spot on the side of your neck. “Hhh!” You felt him suck harder and lightly bit you. “D-Don't leave a mark.”

“Too late.” He chuckled slightly.

“What??” You brought your hand to your neck. “Ugh, how am I gonna explain this if someone sees?” You got off his lap and took back your seat on the couch.

“It's fine, I'm sure it won't be there tomorrow.” He said. “Why did you suddenly kiss me?”

“I-I wanted to...” You blushed shamefully and turned your head. “Ah!” Iwaizumi had leaned on you and put another small kiss on your nape to tease you.

“The day is almost over, this game of pretend will end soon.” He said.

“I-I know...” You replied. “I... I-I don't wanna go further until I talk with Wakatoshi on monday.” You announced to him.

“How do you think he's gonna react if you tell him that you spent your weekend with me?”

“I'll never know because I'm not telling him.” You said. “If he wants to keep his secrets from me then I'll keep mine from him.” Iwaizumi stayed silent, that didn't sound very good for you and Ushijima's relationship but that was good for him. After all he wanted you for himself, not for his rival to take you back. “Come on, let's watch that movie now.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Before you read this chapter I just wanna say that I got super sick and I put writing on hold so I may not be able to bless you with like 4 chapters per week like I used to. Thanks for understanding <3

You hadn't send any other messages to Ushijima during the weekend even though he never replied to your first one. On your way to school today you were determined to have a conversation with him. If the super ace had really broken up with you he had to tell you face to face. What you did this weekend was disrespectful to him but he wasn't being very nice to you either.

You had arrived earlier than usual to the Shiratorizawa academy and you headed for the cafeteria where you knew he would be. When you saw him he was indeed there at the volleyball club's table having breakfast with a few of his teammates who had dorms at the school too.

“Oh, [Y/N] is coming towards here.” The libero, Yamagata, warned his friends.

“Good morning, [Y/N].” Ohira greeted you normally.

“Hi, guys.” You smiled at them politely then you turned your head to look at the captain. “Can I speak to you? In private.” You added. Ushijima let out a low sigh before standing up. He put away his tray and then he followed you outside.

“What's wrong?” He asked and your eyes widened.

“Are you really asking me that?” You frowned your eyebrows. “Why did you never reply to my text? And I know you opened it.”

“I had nothing to say to you.” He replied and you started to feel angry.

“Why are you acting like this with me? Why did you tell Tsutomu that we were on a break but you never told me??”

“Why did you let Iwaizumi kiss you with his tongue?” You lowered your head.

“I... told you I was wrong to let him do that and I apologized to you last week. S-Since then you've been ignoring me and I didn't bother you because I understood you were angry but then you told the others that we were on a break and you accepted this girl's confession letter. Y-You didn't even deny it when she said that the rumors were that we broke up so... Is it the case, Wakatoshi? Did you break up with me?”

“I did.” You were shocked. The ground had crumbled under your shoes and you felt like you were about to fall.

“You... You want nothing to do with me anymore?” You asked quietly with your head lowered, you didn't have the courage to look up and into his eyes. He kept silent and you bit onto your lower lip to stop it from trembling. “I see.” You put your hand in the pocket of your blazer and then you handed him something. “Take it back, I don't want it anymore. You told me to wear it because I was your girlfriend, it's not the case any longer so give it to the future one...” You grabbed his hand and put the bracelet he had offered you in the middle of his palm. “I'm not leaving the volleyball club though, it wouldn't be respectful to the others who have nothing to do with us and I actually learned to like in a personal way each of the members, Tsutomu for exemple. Though if you want me gone tell the coach and the teacher about it, you're the captain and the ace, they'll probably listen to your request.” You were done so you turned around and left him there to go join the main building to have your class. You were still baffled.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were sitting on a bench outside during lunch with a sandwich in your hand and your phone in the other.

“Wakatoshi broke up with me.”

“What?? For real?” You let out a low dry chuckle.

“Yeah. He's still pissed about the kiss.”

“Too bad he won't know about all the other kisses we shared this weekend.”

“It's way too early to joke about it Hajime, hehe.”

“Why are you laughing then?” He smirked. “But seriously though, are you okay? You don't sound... very sad, which is surprising.”

“I have no idea.” You replied. “I guess I'm still a bit astounded. I really didn't expect him to confirm it. I gave him back his gift and he didn't even say a word. Guess it's really over...”

“Well, sucks for him but I'm not gonna feel bad for the guy.” The ace said. “What are you gonna do about the club-? Yeah, it's [Y/N]- Oh, the guys say hi to you.” You smiled.

“Say hi too. I told him that I'm not leaving. I always liked to watch volleyball matches and I like my kouhais, if he wants me gone then I'll leave but he didn't say anything, he didn't really talk a lot when we spoke this morning, I really can't tell what he's thinking. He just confirmed that we were no longer in a relationship.”

“I heard that he was emotionally constipated but I didn't know it was that bad.” You let out another low chuckle.

“That's not very true, he wasn't like that with me. He just doesn't talk when it's not necessary but he voiced out his emotions with me. I don't know what happened, things got out of hand so fast in such a short amount of time... I don't know what to think.” You explained to your childhood friend.

“Well, just stop thinking about it then. It's not good for you. I honestly thought he was going to forgive you though.”

“Heh, I remember you said that if he doesn't that means that he didn't really like me.” You said with a sad smile.

“Listen, yeah, okay, what we did was wrong but you didn't hide things from him, you explained yourself and you apologized. He chose to not forgive you and that's his right but that doesn't mean that you're a bad person or that you don't deserve to be loved. People make mistakes, it's like that.”

“Thanks, Hajime.” What he said was really reassuring you.

“No problem. I'll tell my mom to invite you for dinner on wednesday, okay?”

“That'd be really great, I'll come.” A happy grin had appeard on your face. “And please, don't you dare tell them something about us.”

“... There's a _us_?” His lips curved.

“Don't know... There might be.” You bit onto your lower lip as you smiled. “I-I gotta go, lunch break is almost over. Bye, Hajime.” You hung up and let out a long sigh.

“Ahh, it's finally happening~” Oikawa let out.

“What did she say?” Hanamaki asked.

“Nothing, chill.” Iwaizumi stopped them.

“She said there might be a thing. Also that bastard Ushiwaka really dumped her, our precious [Y/N] chan!” The setter had his ear stuck to his best friend's phone to listen to the conversation too.

“Because of the game?” Matsukawa asked. “Damn. Is she okay?”

“Surprisngly, yeah... She didn't sound sad to me.” The ace replied. “Maybe she was just pretending though. I'll call her again tonight to see how practice went, she's staying in the club.”

“She's not sad because she has you now.” Tooru grinned. “I think you owe me some thanks.”

“Screw you, Shittykawa.”

“So mean!”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Nice kill, Tsutomu kun!” You cheered happily after the first year spiked the ball powerfully.

“Tch.” Coach Washijo groaned next to you. You ignored him and took a few notes in your notebook.

Everyone always gave their all during practice, Ushijima jumped and spiked as well. You didn't say anything but it still did things to you when you watched him play. He was a perfect ace. His form was beautiful. You were nicely surprised to find that he hadn't asked the coach and teacher to do something about you, sure he kept ignoring you but at least he let you stay. You decided that you wouldn't speak to him either that way your relationship wouldn't become a burden in the club. It was already hard enough like that. You didn't like not being close to him anymore, even as friends. When you weren't dating you used to have long and nice conversations about volleyball or other subjects, you missed these...

“Does it hurt if you move your arm like that?” You were worried about Reon who had sprained one of his muscles.

“Kinda.” Your classmate replied.

“Hmm. Listen, I'll start by massaging it. If it's not too serious you should feel better after my massage, if not then I'm afraid you'll have to go see a real doc.” You advised him.

“Okay. Hopefully it's nothing.” He said before taking off his shirt. You weren't bothered by this, you had massaged a bunch of people when you used to hang in the infirmary and Reon was just your classmate. You grabbed a tube of gel in the first aid kit and dropped some of its content in your hand.

“Sorry, it's cold at first but it'll warm up quickly.” You kneeled behind the third year and then you started massaging his shoulder. You spread the gel from his shoulder blade to his bicep. “It's a good thing that you're not screaming in pain, that means it's not very serious. If it was really bad I wouldn't be able to press on your skin like I'm doing right now.”

“That's reassuring, thanks.”

“No problem.” You smiled slightly. “Move your arm like earlier, I just wanna check if I feel a difference.” While you were taking care of your classmate Ushijima glanced at you two with frowned brows but quickly he turned his head and pretended as if it didn't bother him that you were massaging his shirtless teammate. He had no right to ask you to not be close to other men now, you were not his anymore and it was his choice.

When you were done with Ohira it was the end of practice. You put the first aid kit away and then you proceeded to clean the gym with the others before leaving. You walked out of the gym and had the misfortune to run into Mei.

“Oh, look who it is. The girl who got dumped by Ushijima!” She snickered and you rolled your eyes. “I'm not done with you.” The black haired cheerleader grabbed your arm and stopped you in your tracks. “I told you it wouldn't last, fatty.”

“Drop it, Mei! The others are gonna walk out.” Kagome tried to stop her.

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” You asked your bully. “He's single now, have it your way with him.” Her eyes widened, she really didn't expect you to say that. You removed her hand and then you headed for the gates to go to your bus stop. Mei watched you do and said nothing.

  
  


“ _Hey, are you still awake?_ ” Iwaizumi texted you at 9:26pm.

“ _Yes. I'm in bed though, I was going to sleep soon._ ” You replied.

“ _How did practice go?_ ”

“ _Were you worried about me?♡_ ”

“ _Maybe I was._ ”

“ _You're sweet. Don't worry, it went well. We didn't speak to each other, it was fine._ ”

“ _I'm glad to hear it. Mom said it's ok for wednesday by the way._ ”

“ _Can't wait (^_ _ｖ_ _^)_ ” You hesitated to send another text, your fingers typed it on their own and hit send. “ _I miss you._ ” Hajime smiled.

“ _Wish I saw you today as well._ ” He replied. “ _Go to sleep so tomorrow will come faster._ ”

“ _That's what grandma used to say._ ” Your lips curved, he rememberd that. “ _Thank you Hajime, goodnight♡_ ”

“ _Sleep well, [Y/N]_.”

  
  


\---

  
  


You rang the doorbell of Iwaizumi's house and waited for a family member to open the door. Today you had a long day at school and you couldn't wait to enjoy yourself with some people that you liked. Not that you didn't appreciate your teammates at Shiratorizawa but it was annoying you how Ushijima kept ignoring you. It was sad he was acting like this after all that you shared together.

“Hi.” You gave Hajime a bright smile when he opened the door.

“Hey.” Your childhood friend smirked before leaning on you and stealing a kiss. Your eyes widened in surprise. What if his parents saw?? “Don't worry, they're in the kitchen.” He reassured you and let you in. You shaked your head as you blushed slightly.

“Is it [Y/N]?” His dad asked when you two walked into the living room.

“Yeah, it's her.”

“Good evening.” You greeted his parents.

“Hi, how have you been?” Mrs. Iwaizumi asked.

“Good-” You lied. “I'm happy to see you.”

“Aw, the pleasure is mutual.” Hajime's dad said. “If you need anything you can always tell us.”

“I know, thanks. I appreciate.” You smiled. “It smells so good in here.”

“You two can sit around the table, it's ready.” Mrs. Iwaizumi said as she put dishes on the table.

“Do you need help with anything?” You asked them.

“We took care of it already.” The ace said as he pulled a chair for you. You smiled at him as you sat.

“We made curry, I hope you're hungry.” His mom said after sitting as well.

“Oh yeah, I am! Practice was super long today.” You explained.

“We were surprised when Hajime asked us to invite you, usually we're the ones who tell him to invite you over.” His dad said.

“I guess he missed me.” You teased after glancing at him, a small blush had appeard on his cheeks. You discreetly put your hand on the ace's thigh under the table and kept a straight face to not let his parents be aware of anything. Iwaizumi was surprised but he didn't react as well.

“You don't have the results of your entrance exams yet, right?” Mrs. Iwaizumi asked you in the middle of dinner.

“No, there's a few months left before the school year ends so I guess I'm gonna get them soon.” You replied. “Do you have yours?” You asked Hajime.

“No, I don't either.” He replied.

“It'd be nice if you two could go to Tokyo together, it's a huge city, it's gonna change you from here.” His dad said. “I know your parents would be more reassured if Hajime kept looking after you.” He smiled. (Here we go again...) You thought. You didn't care about your parents' dream to end up with your childhood friend but you had to admit it'd be really great to not lose Hajime after graduation. You've known him for the longest time and he was always here for you.

“Dad-” Hajime interrupted him, he knew you didn't like to hear about your parents. You rubbed your childhood friend's thigh under the table and turned your head to smile at him, it was okay.

“You can have mine, I'm full.” You said to Iwaizumi as you put a piece of fried tofu on his plate. “Thanks for the food, it was delicious as always.” You clapped your hands together and thanked his parents for the meal.

“I'm glad you liked it.” His mom smiled happily.

After dinner his parents went to the living room and you and Hajime stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes, it was the least you could do.

“Sorry for them always bringing up a subject about your parents.” The ace said.

“It's fine, don't worry about it.” You smiled as you wiped a plate. “Thanks for inviting me, all day it was the only thing I was thinking about.”

“Practice was that long, huh?”

“You have no idea.” You replied. “On wednesday they go running outside so I stay in with coach Washijo and it's incredible that ability he has to make time stop. He's not talkative, I tried to get him to talk to me about some famous volleyball matches but I think he just doesn't care.” You explained. “When he starts groaning that's when I have to leave him alone, hehe. What about you though? How's practice going?”

“The Spring High is coming so everyone is giving it their all. It's our last chance to go to nationals.” Hajime explained.

“I really hope you guys make it. You're strong, don't ever forget that.” You said.

“We'll do everything.” Your lips curved, you were glad to hear that.

“Aren't you a reliable ace?” You teased him and gave him a light slap with the towel you were cleaning with.

“You don't wanna play this game, [Y/N]-” Iwaizumi smirked before splashing some water onto your face. You gasped.

“Hajime, my makeup!” You complained.

“I always preferred you natural anyway.” He laughed as you dried yourself with a paper towel. “We're done here, let's go upstairs.”

“What makes you think I wanna follow you in there??” You asked.

“Alright, go home then.” You gasped again.

“You're so mean to me. Ugh...” You left the kitchen and then you walked in front of him to climb the stairs. When you two were out of his parents' view Hajime lightly pinched one of your buttcheeks through the fabric of your light floral dress. “H-Hajime!” You climbed faster to escape him, your whole face was red.

“Sorry, couldn't help it. It was just there in front of me.” The ace smirked. You shaked your head as you walked inside his bedroom. He closed the door while you took a seat on his bed and then he plunged on you to catch your lips with his. You spread your legs to wrap them around his hips and bring him closer to you. Hajime's hand went to your jaw to hold your head high and kiss you more deeply. He put his hands under your thighs to hold you against his body and move you to the middle of his bed. Your heart was beating fast against your ribcage as your childhood friend climbed on top of you. Iwaizumi wasted no time putting his tongue inside your mouth to play with yours and you let him. You felt butterflies flutter into your stomach, at the moment your head was empty, you were just thinking of him giving you lots of love.

“H-Hajime...~” You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned quietly against the kiss, you could feel him grind his hips against yours. “W-We can't- your parents...” You had to stop each other but it was really hard, you two very much wanted more.

“'m just kissing you-” He said before burying his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there this time. A small giggle escaped you.

“Y-You're moving...” You blushed. “H-Hajime!” You gasped when you felt his hands go under your dress.

“Please-” Iwaizumi said as he came back to your face level to look deeply into your eyes. “Let me touch you a bit.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise and you bit onto your lower lip as you considered his request.

“J-Just for a bit...” You accepted. His lips curved before he put them against yours again. He rubbed your thighs with his hands as he sucked on your lower lip. You couldn't help comparing him with your previous boyfriend and how much more experimented he was than the super ace. It really didn't feel bad for once let your partner guide you this time. Hajime's thumbs moved to the inside of your thighs and slowly rub you there. When his fingers brushed against your panties you held your breath.

“Are you okay?” Hajime asked you quietly as he left a few soft kisses on your face. You really appreciated him asking, you nodded.

“Y-Yeah.” When he smiled at you again you melted, he was really handsome. You were discovering a new Hajime and you didn't hate this version of him at all.

“I-” Iwaizumi bit onto his lower lip, he looked like he was hesitating to say something. You just looked into his eyes, waiting for him. But finally he didn't, he simply kissed you again and then he moved off you and rolled on a side of his bed next to you.

“Changed your mind?” You smiled at him after rolling on the bed as well to lay on your stomach and look at his face.

“You were right. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself if we go further.” The ace said.

“Wise decision.” You teased. You approached him and put your lips against his to kiss once more. “I should leave, it's late and we have school tomorrow.” You said as you got up from his bed. “Are you doing something this saturday?”

“Not sure, why?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Come to my house.”

“I'll come on friday night.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you've been doing well. Thanks so much for all the kind comments. I've been feeling better but I avoided writing for like 5 days so I'm very late, I'm afraid this is the last update of the week, there won't be a chapter this weekend. A LOT is happening though so I hope you forgive me (*・∀-)☆  
> Smut in this chapter.

“Psst, [Y/N] chan!” Your eyes widened in surprise when someone called out to you, trying to get your attention.

“What is it, Tendou?” You asked your classmate during the English lesson.

“Pair up with me!”

“No, no way. You're way too loud. I'd rather do this assignment on my own.” You replied to him without raising your head from your paper.

“But we have to pair up! The teacher said so~” You sighed deeply, he had a point there and to be honest you didn't really have another friend in this class.

“Fine.” You gave up. The middle blocker grinned before approaching his chair to yours.

“Thank you, hehe.” He replied. “At least I'm guaranteed to get a good grade with your help.”

“Is that the only reason you picked me? That's so cruel.” Your lips curved when he looked slightly sad. “I'm joking, Satori kun.” You let out a small giggle.

“Alright, you got me.” He admitted. “So, how have you been?”

“Are you really interested or you asking because of what happened with Wakatoshi?”

“Maybe both. You looked very sad last week so I didn't dare to approach you but this week you seemed to be in a better mood. Did something happen?”

“Maybe.” You replied.

“Are you no longer sad?” Tendou asked.

“I'm-” You let out a small sigh. “I know what I did was wrong but the way he broke up with me... It was so rude. He told other people first instead of me.” He let out a small sigh.

“That was the first time I saw Wakatoshi look so angry to be honest with you...”

“Well, nothing matters now, does it? It was his choice to dump me like that. I was sad, then offended now I'm just moving on.”

“Do you still see Iwaizumi?” A small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“Well, obviously. He's my best friend...” You hid the truth.

“Nothing more..?” Your red haired classmate insisted.

“Why does it matter, Tendou?? Wakatoshi dumped me, I-I can see other people if I want to now.” You argued. “If miracle boy wants nothing to do with me then I won't beg him to take me back. It's over. Please, I don't want to talk about this any longer.”

“Alright, I understand. I'm just a bit sad about the way things ended between you two.” He confessed.

“Yeah, well... You and me.” You admitted.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I brought sushi on my way here.” Your childhood friend said as he handed you a bag after coming to your house, you two walked to your kitchen.

“Oh my God, Hajime, you're the best!” You grinned.

“I didn't want to have shitty cheap ramen for dinner.” He smirked.

“I take back what I said, you're a jerk.” You pouted.

“I'm just joking.” The ace leaned behind you and put a small kiss on your nape that instantly sent shivers all over your body. “How was school?”

“Great, daddy.” You stuck out your tongue at him, his eyes widened when you said that.

“Alright, sorry for asking you about your day.”

“It's just the way you asked.” You explained as you laughed. “It was okay I guess, Tendou spoke to me for the first time since my break up with his best friend. We exchanged a few words during practice but that was it.”

“Why was he ignoring you?” Hajime asked as he helped you put dinner on the table.

“He said I looked sad last week and he didn't want to bother me. He told me that today I looked better.” You smiled slightly.

“Any reason for that?” The ace raised one eyebrow.

“Just thought a lot about yesterday's phone call.” You replied. Iwaizumi had called you before you slept and he got bolder when you weren't face to face.

“I see.” A small smirk had appeard on his face.

“What about you though? Was your day good?”

“Same as usual.” He replied. “My mom thinks I'm spending the night at Oikawa's so I shouldn't get too close to your windows here.”

“He's covering for us?” You asked.

“Yeah, he said he's really glad to.” A low chuckle escaped you.

“One time Tooru told me he got sick of you talking about me.”

“What?! That motherfu-” Hajime's face got red and it was so cute.

“What did you tell him about me~?” You asked with a smirk.

“Forget it, I'm not telling you.”

“What? Why??”

“W-Why do you even want to know? It's just boys talk.”

“But it's about me! I want to know~”

“Sit down and eat.” He ordered you after everything was ready.

“Okay... I don't care, I'll ask Tooru.” You teased and sat on a chair around the table. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as you giggled. “Oh God, you brought so many different ones-” You salivated at the sight of the sushis laid in front of your eyes. “Thanks for the food!” You grinned before eating one.

“Glad you like it.” He smiled as he watched you eat.

  
  


When you were done eating you both moved to the living room to watch a movie before going to bed.

“Oh God, is that a horror movie?”

“What? Are you too scared to watch?” The ace asked as he picked a movie to watch.

“N-No, I'm not!” You blatantly **lied**. “I was saying that for you, maybe you're the one scared.”

“I'm not.” A small smirk appeard on his face.

“A-Alright then, put it on...” You said as you brought your knees to yourself on the couch. “What's it about?”

“A kid gets possessed by a demon and his parents try to save him.”

“Awesome-” You let out. “Stories with the devil...” You mumbled, you were really not reassured. “What are you doing?” You asked your childhood friend, he stood up after clicking play.

“I'm gonna turn the lights off. It's better to watch in the right mood.” You let out a long sigh and gulped. When Iwaizumi came back on the couch you discreetly approached him. He didn't want to tease you any longer, he obviously understood that you were scared so he put his arm around your shoulders to bring you close to his body.

  
  


“AAH!” You turned your head and hid your face against Hajime's arm.

“Come on, it wasn't even that bad-”

“Are you kidding?? I-I won't be able to sleep, I'll never forget the demon's face!” You whined.

“It's almost over, look, they're taking him down.” You shaked your head next to him, refusing to watch one more second of this horror movie.

“Hajime!” You squealed when he pinched your waist. “You're awful!” Your childhood friend was snickering next to you. You grabbed a pillow on the couch and smacked his face with it. “Oh, no, no, don't give me that face-” You started really regretting what you've done when he turned his body towards you before grabbing you by the waist and slamming you against the couch.

“You're done for, [Y/N].” Iwaizumi said and then he started tickling you all over. Soon you had tears streaming down your face and your lungs ran out of air, you cried as you laughed under him.

“P-Please, I-I can't brea-” You begged him and got cut off when he stopped tickling you to instead wrap his arms around your body and hug you. You smiled as you caressed the small hair at the back of his head and rubbed his back with your other hand. Your heart was beating fast against your ribcage, you were still catching your breath back. Hajime left small kisses on the side of your neck and when he sucked on a spot you let out an accidental moan you absolutely did not want him to hear. He moved back to be at your face level and look into your eyes as he leaned above you. You stared at him before raising your head a little and catch his mouth with yours. “Touch me.” You breathed against his lips before grabbing his hand and putting it on your chest. Iwaizumi instantly squeezed you in his palm, earning another sweet sound from you.

“Come.” Hajime got off you and grabbed your hand in his after you stood up from the couch. He turned off the tv and then you both climbed the stairs to go to the first floor of your house. You stepped inside your bedroom and laid on the bed, waiting for him to come back on top of you. The ace closed the curtains and finally he joined you on your bed. A small smile appeard on your face as you wrapped your legs around his hips, the ace's lips curved as well before kissing you once more.

“Please, don't stop touching me.” You requested of him.

“Are you sure? If we keep going I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself later.” You raised your head and put a small kiss under his chin.

“Yes, I'm sure. I-I...” A blush appeard on your cheeks. “I want you.” You admitted.

“Ah, yeah. I almost forgot you weren't a virgin anymore.” Your eyebrows raised a little.

“Are you... disappointed?” You asked in worry.

“No.” He cleared that instantly. “I'm not either.” Your eyes widened in surprise.

“Wh- Really?” You asked. “You never told me you had a girlfriend in the past.”

“It didn't last long enough for us to put an official word on whatever was going on between us.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Was it... recently or?” You were curious.

“A year and a half? At the beginning of my second year. I just had sex with her.”

“I can't believe you never told me. I told you about me.” You raised one eyebrow.

“You were serious with Ushiwaka, I wasn't with that girl. I'd rather forget about it.”

“It's not with someone I know... right? Like Amy or... Yoko?” His lips curved slightly.

“Are you jealous?” The ace smirked.

“Wh-” Your eyes widened. “D-Don't flatter yourself. No, I'm not.” Hajime chuckled lowly.

“It's so easy to read you, [Y/N].” He said as he lightly pinched your waist and your body instantly reacted. “No, don't worry. It wasn't either of them.”

“O-Okay... good.” You replied. His hand went under your shirt this time to rub your stomach and it kept travelling up until it found your bra.

“Can I remove it?” Your childhood friend asked you and you appreciated. You nodded shyly. You raised your torso a little so he could slip his hands behind your back and unclasp your bra under your shirt. You removed each strap through the sleeves hem and finally you threw the bra somewhere on the floor. Your back hit the mattress again and then Iwaizumi leaned to catch your mouth with his. His hands grabbed your breasts through the fabric of your shirt and he slowly squeezed and massaged them as he kept kissing you. (It's soft...) He thought in his head as his face got redder. You put your hands on his own shirt and pulled on it to make him take it off. The ace understood and he quickly removed it before leaning on you again to kiss. You couldn't believe you were touching him like this, the Iwaizumi Hajime you knew since you were a kid, you were running your hands on his warm and toned skin, his muscles flexed under each brush of your fingers on him, and you were really liking it.

“H-Hajime...” You moaned his name quietly when he circled your nipples with his thumbs on your shirt. You were so turned on now your nipples naturally erected. You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, unconsciously searching for any kind of friction between your legs where it was itching you to be touched. Hajime got more excited as well everytime he heard you moan his name, he dreamed about it so many times, now it was finally happening and it was better than in all his wildest fantasies. “Please... m-more...” You whispered, ashamed of hearing yourself begging him to touch you. The ace grabbed your hands and pulled you forward so you could be in a sitting position then he took the hem of your shirt and pulled it up to remove it. He laid you back on the bed and leaned on you to leave small kisses on your chest this time. You closed your eyes, a bit nervous, realizing that he was seeing you naked for the first time. You were thankful he didn't make any comments and instead he kept being nice to you, he wasn't repulsed by your different body type. “Ahh~!” His lips closed around one of your nipples and he started licking it before gently sucking. While he was leaving love bites on your chest, his arm went between your legs. You felt his hand knead the insides of your creamy thighs and slowly approach the center. Iwaizumi let go of your nipple with a loud pop sound and then he went to attack the other one. His hand had made its way between your legs and finally you felt him slowly rub you through your shorts and panties.

“I feel incredible with you, I want so much more.” He said. You bit onto your lower lip and brought your hand to your nose, you felt so shy and embarrassed suddenly. “Are you doing okay?” Hajime asked you between two kisses on your chest.

“Hmm...” You nodded. He wasn't sure about your answer.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked again.

“... No...” You confirmed. He raised his head to look into your eyes, he had a satisfied smile on his face and you found him so handsome with that expression you melted. You put your fingers on the sides of his face and made him come closer so you could kiss again. You shyly ran your tongue on his lower lip and you felt him part them so his tongue could play with yours. The ace took the opportunity of you being distracted by your french kissing to put his hand inside of your shorts and panties. You held your breath when you felt his fingers brush in direct contact with your slit. Iwaizumi blocked your thighs from closing with his body, you gulped and let him feel you.

“[Y/N]-” He let out very quietly but you could swear it was a moan. “You're so soft, warm...-” His fingers separated your slit.

“Hhn!” You gasped against his mouth when he lightly brushed your clit.

“And wet...” Your childhood friend smirked before kissing you deeply. You moaned when he started slowly circling it and stroking you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and broke the kiss to hide your red face against his shoulder. Hajime's free hand pushed on your knee to keep you spread while his other hand rubbed your pussy. “You're so cute.” A soft chuckle escaped him, he was really enjoying this a lot, he couldn't wait to pull so many more sounds and cute reactions out of you. A small whine of frustration escaped you when he removed his hand suddenly. “Don't worry, just wait-” He said before grabbing the hem of your bottoms and pulling them down. He threw the last remaining of your clothes on the floor and then his hand touched you back where you needed it most. “I'm gonna use my fingers, okay?” He warned you before entering one finger inside of you. You kept holding onto him tightly as if he was a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean and you were about to drown. He felt that you were doing good so he added a second finger in your pussy. You felt him curl his digits against your walls as he kept pushing them in and out of you and soon enough you felt sparks in your lower stomach, it was really making you feel good. Everytime Hajime pushed in his thumb circled your clit and that was the best part of what he was doing.

“I-It's good... I-It feels great...” You said in a higher tone than your usual voice, you were really trying hard not to moan too loudly and embarrass yourself. “Ahhn...~” You threw your head back as you moaned, you were thankful Iwaizumi's hands were not just useful to spike volleyballs, he was also very talented at making you feel a lot of pleasure.

“I can feel you squeeze me and pull my fingers in, I can't wait to be inside of you...” He confessed. The ace buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there as he fingered you. His fingers were damp but he loved it, he knew you were very much enjoying what he was doing to you.

“H-Haji-!” You warned him when he started going faster.

“Are you close?” He asked you after coming back at your face level to look at you. You nodded vigorously. “Open your eyes, look at me please.”

“I-It's embarrassing...” You said as you turned your head.

“Please [Y/N], I want to see you.” You bit onto your lower lip before slowly turning back your head to look at him. You brought your hand to your blushing face and held your nose as you looked into your childhood friend's eyes. “You're so adorable.” Hajime wore a small smile on his face after he put a kiss on your forehead then he focused back on making you come. His free hand laid on your abdomen and applied small pressure on it as his other one fingered you faster and deeper than earlier, when his fingers curled against your soft spot you came instantly. You eyes shut tight and you let out a long moan. Iwaizumi kissed you as he pulled his fingers out of you and then he gently rubbed your twitching thighs. You had never felt something like this before, how did he make you feel so good with just his fingers? “Are you okay?”

“Hm.” You nodded. “G-Great.” You added. “You?”

“I'm fine as well.” The ace replied with a smirk on his face. “Though it's starting to feel painful-” You blushed more as you realized. You sat up on the bed and put your hands on his pants to unbutton them. You pulled the zipper down and then Iwaizumi helped you take off his pants. After he threw the garment on the floor he kneeled on the bed in front of you in his underwear, you bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity when you saw the shape of his bulge. You were thankful he had prepared you a bit because taking this thing in raw would definitely leave you sore for the next forty-eight hours. You could tell he was hard and erected, you grabbed the hem of his underwear and slowly lowered it down, his dick instantly stood proud in front of you when you freed it from his clothes. You left his boxers lowered on his thighs and after taking a deep breath to gather some courage you touched it. His dick twitched slightly when you closed your hand around it and when you started slowly moving your hand up and down you heard a quiet sigh above you. You looked up and Iwaizumi's eyes were closed, his face was red and his lips parted, his hands rested on your shoulders while you pumped him.

Iwaizumi had really nothing to envy to Ushijima, sure he wasn't as tall as the super ace but he was very muscled as well, his skin was tanned and he took care of his body too. You noticed a few scars and burns here and there probably due to volleyball practice but it added charm, he was really handsome. You licked your lips and pumped his dick a tad faster, it was really turning you on to bring pleasure to the ace.

“Hajime, kiss me.” You requested of him as you rubbed his length. His hand went to your jaw to hold your head up and then he leaned and kissed you passionately. You went faster and his kiss got rough, Hajime sucked on your lower lip and pulled on it before shoving his tongue in your mouth again. You smiled against his lips, you were starting to feel so hot. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist and stopped you from stroking him any longer. You got confused but he had other plans.

“Turn around and lay on your stomach.” Your lips curved into a small smirk as you stared into his eyes and you obeyed. You did as he said and reached for the drawer in your nightstand with your arm to grab a candom. Hajime leaned on your back and grabbed it from your hand then he teared the package open and rolled it on his dick. “Spread your legs a bit.” Iwaizumi said as he nicely kneaded one of your buttcheeks. Finally you felt his tip slowly slide between your pussy lips and poke at your entrance. You closed your eyes and held your breath while he carefully pushed in. “So tight...” You heard him say behind you.

“Oh f-fuck...-” You cursed, you felt so full once he was inside. The ace pulled back slowly and then pushed back in, earning a sweet sound from you. He did so a few times until your walls relaxed around him and then he thrusted at a normal pace. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you against his, he watched your butt bounce against his lower stomach and he got harder, it was really his favorite part of your body unlike Ushijima who preferred your breasts. “H-Haji..!” A moan interrupted you when he let go of your hips to grab your buttcheeks instead.

“You're so hot-” Iwaizumi whispered next to your ear after leaning on your back. He left a trail of soft kisses starting from your shoulder until your nape. “Raise your hips, please.” You went on your fours this time and in this new position his length reached deeper places inside of you. You couldn't stop moaning as he thrusted in you, you kept your hips up but hid your face against your pillow, embarrassed of being so loud. One of the ace's hands let go of your butt to go between your legs and rub your clit. You instantly threw your head back and tried to close your legs together but his own thighs blocked you from doing that. Hajime left kisses on your back as he stroked your clit and thrusted his dick inside of you, you were so close already, you felt so good. He couldn't help his lips from curving as he heard you moan his name and wet his fingers. He was the one making you feel so much pleasure and he was proud of it. Iwaizumi really loved you and he wanted you to be his only. You belonged to him, he was the one who knew the most and for the longest.

“Haji- Ahhh~!” You put your own hand on his that was rubbing you between your legs. “I-I'm gonna- if you keep touching me there- hnnn~!” You warned him.

“I-I'm close too-” He panted behind you. “You can go ahead, I'll keep going until I finish too-” His fingers never stopped stroking you and when finally you came he could not only hear it but also feel it, your walls clenched and it was feeling so fucking great for him. He grabbed your hips with both of his hands and pounded his dick harder and deeper inside of you until he was there as well. Iwaizumi leaned on your back and kissed your nape then he bit you there, lost in his own pleasure. You let out a small shriek of surprise, not expecting it but it wasn't painful, he didn't bite you very hard. His hands crushing your hips hurt you more than his bite, you heard him groan quietly as he emptied himself inside of you.

The ace tried catching his breath for a bit and when he was good he pulled out of you and let go of your body. You let your body fall on your side on the mattress while Hajime was throwing the used candom away and then he leaned next to you on the bed too. You two were panting, his hand went to your forehead to move the strands of hair that were sticking to your sweaty skin and then he leaned to put a kiss on it. With your eyes closed you wrapped an arm around your childhood friend's body and then you came closer so you could hold each other. You closed your eyes and let sleep consume you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I woke up with spoilers about Haikyuu chapter 395 and I'm SCREAMING. Read it quickly if you can!  
> This story won't have manga spoilers though, rest assured.  
> Take care guys <3


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me everytime I start a story: I hope it doesn't turn out to be very long...  
> AoH has reached 150k words........  
> Happy 150k everyone and almost 10k hits O_O

“Did you really bite me?” You asked your childhood friend as you stared at your neck in front of the mirror in your bedroom. He was still laid on your bed, half asleep, on this saturday morning. You were covering yourself with a towel because you had just taken a shower and you were about to pick your clothes to wear for the day but when you catched the sight of a huge hickey on the side of your neck you rememberd about what he had done yesterday night. “Hajime, I can't see behind my head. Take a picture and show me-”

“Hnnggh...” The ace groaned, obviously annoyed to be woken up so harshly.

“God, how am I gonna hide this..?” You sighed deeply. That huge hickey on the side of your neck was already a problem but you also had a bite mark on your nape, you hated this and you really didn't want anybody at your school to see them. Things were still awkward.

You left your bedroom after you dressed up and you went in the kitchen to make breakfast for you both, you were hungry. While you were cooking you heard the water run upstairs and you smiled, at long last the ace got up.

“Hey.” Hajime greeted you ten minutes later.

“Good morn- hhh!” You replied and cringed when he put a kiss on your nape. You got startled, afraid he was going to leave more marks on your skin. Also he hugged you from behind and put his cold fingers on your waist under your shirt. You shivered all over.

“What's wrong?” Iwaizumi asked you after he was affectionate with you, you reacted weirdly he thought.

“N-Nothing.” You replied as you kept cooking. Finally everything was ready and you two sat around the table to eat.

“Can I ask you something?” Hajime broke the silence in the middle of your breakfast.

“Uh, yeah, of course...” You replied.

“What are we? Are we dating?” That surprised you.

“Um... Y-Yeah? I-I think we are.” You said. “Why? You... changed your mind?” You asked.

“Me? No, not at all. We just never really talked about it and you're weird this morning. I thought you had regrets about yesterday.” The ace explained to you.

“No, it's not that.” You said. “I-I'm just a bit nervous about what... people are gonna say.” You admitted.

“You mean your ex?”

“Yes.” You decided to be honest with your childhood friend. “It's just been two weeks since he dumped me and to not hide anything from you it left a sour taste in my mouth.”

“You still love him?” Hajime asked you.

“You don't get rid of feelings in two weeks...” You replied. “I'm still offended by him and the way he ended things, it was disrespectful to me but-” You took a deep breath. “Yeah, I still feel something.” You admitted. “B-But I feel things for you too and believe me, I don't regret what happened yesterday. I wanted it too.” You added. You relaxed when you saw his lips curve slightly, he must've been reassured to hear that.

“Sorry about your neck, by the way.” He said after looking at it. You were wearing a cami top and he could see all the marks you had.

“You're not sorry at all.” You raised one eyebrow, Iwaizumi was literally smirking. “And I have bruises all over, next time be gentle.” You said before taking another bite of your food.

“Next time?” He let out a low chuckle.

“W-Whatever...” A small blush appeard on your cheeks.

“Oh-” His phone started ringing. “It's Oikawa. What does he want so early in the morning??” Hajime asked before picking up.

“It's 11am...” You mumbled.

  
  


\---

  
  


After breakfast Iwaizumi had left you to go join Oikawa at his place and during the afternoon you got a call from them who proposed you to go out this night. They were going out with the guys to Karaoké and you accepted since you had no plans for the evening. Iwaizumi dropped by your place to pick you up around 7pm.

“Isn't your skirt kind of... short?” He asked you while you were bent over in your closet trying to grab something at the back of it.

“Ha?” You stood back up normally and turned around to look at him, he was sitting on the chair in front of your desk. “What are you talking about? It's the same length as my school uniform.”

“Pretty sure it's shorter. The other one ends just above your knees, this one ends on your mid-thigh.”

“If it's bothering you so much don't look at my legs...” You mumbled before searching back in your closet.

“It's not bothering me in particular, I just don't want other guys to look at you.” Your lips curved slightly, it was making your heart race a bit that he was jealous.

“Don't worry, no one will be able to peek.” You reassured him. “We can leave, I'm ready.” You two walked down the stairs and then you left your house.

“I can't wait to have a car, this is so annoying.” Hajime sighed next to you while you were riding the bus.

“It sure would be convenient.” You said. “Who's gonna be there again?”

“Just Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” He replied.

“Yoko won't be there?” You raised one eyebrow.

“No. Why, did you want me to invite her?”

“No.” You replied instantly and turned your head.

“[Y/N], are you still bothered by that kiss during the game?” When the ace noticed the shameful blush that appeard on your cheeks he started laughing.

“You're the worst, Hajime.” You said as you pouted. Your childhood friend grabbed your chin with his fingers and made you turn your head to put a kiss on your lips.

“I already told you, I don't care about her.” He reassured you. You bit onto your lower lip before leaning on him to steal a kiss too.

  
  


“Good evening to my favorite couple~!” Oikawa greeted you two cheerfully when you entered the Karaoké club. You rolled your eyes as you ignored him and decided instead to greet Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Hi, guys.” You smiled at them.

“Hey, [Y/N]. How have you been?”

“Good, thanks for asking.” You took seats around a table and ordered drinks and snacks before starting the game. Oikawa challenged you to sing a song with him and Hanamaki and while the three of you were screaming your lungs out Matsukawa was curious about his friend's relationship with you.

“How are things doing with [Y/N]?” Issei asked Hajime.

“I asked her if we were dating this morning and she said yes so I'd say we're pretty good.” The ace replied with a smile on his face.

“Really?” That surprised the black haired guy. “It's been what- two weeks since the party? I remember how lovey-dovey she was with Ushiwaka in Tokyo.”

“What's your point, Issei?”

“Isn't this going a bit fast?” Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle.

“I've known her since we were kids and I realized the feelings I had for her last year, I'd say it's about damn time.” He explained.

“You know what I mean.” Matsukawa sighed.

“Honestly, no, I don't. If the guy was stupid enough to let her go for just one kiss then that means he probably didn't really love her. Yeah, I understand he might've felt hurt and he has every right to but it was his choice to dump her. And [Y/N] likes me too. I think she just mistook her feelings for friendship because we've known each other for a long time but she saw the signs. She got jealous when I kissed Yoko, she was so sad during our last argument that she skipped school for the first time-” Hajime stared at you have fun with his best friends while he was talking to Issei. “If you want my opinion I think her relationship with Ushiwaka made her feel good because she never had a boyfriend before and a guy like him noticed her but I don't think it's deeper than that. Maybe I'm wrong but for now she's with me and unlike him I'm not letting her go.”

“Aren't you afraid he changes his mind?”

“I don't know him enough to tell but even if he does...-” The ace sighed. “Then I guess [Y/N] will just have to make her choice.”

“And if she chooses him are you gonna force her to stay with you?” Issei asked before taking a sip of his drink.

“I never forced her to anything. Oikawa spoke too much but then I was honest with her about my feelings. I told her I'd fight for her and if she didn't like me all she needed to do was explicitely reject me.” His lips curved. “But she never did.”

“Would you actually have left her alone if she told you that she didn't like you in that way?”

“Of course. I thought I was fucked when Oikawa told her my secret but she didn't stop hanging out with me despite knowing about my feelings. And when I asked her if she had something for me too she avoided the question. That's all I needed.”

“Well, I'm not fan of Ushiwaka either so I hope this works out. I'm just looking out for you.” Issei concluded with a small smirk.

“I know. At least you're not as evil as Oikawa. He wishes his break-up with [Y/N] will make him lose the Spring High.” The both chuckled. Your song ended and you rejoined the seats with Oikawa and Hanamaki.

“What were you two talking about?” You asked.

“Nothing interesting.” They lied.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were still at the Karaoké club around 9pm but you stopped singing a long time ago, you had ordered food and while you were eating you spoke a bit more with Iwaizumi's friends to know them better.

“You're kidding?” Hanamaki asked you.

“I swear I'm not! He was really the biggest jerk I had ever met!”

“[Y/N] chan, stop ruining my reputation!” The setter whined.

“Not a day went by without Tooru throwing an awful nickname at me.” You told the Seijoh player a bit about your childhood with his captain.

“What if he had a crush on you? I used to pull this girl's hair during middle school because I didn't like it when she ignored me.”

“That's so mean, I hope you apologized to her Takahiro.”

“I would but I never saw her again.” He said. “Was that it? Did you secretly like [Y/N]?” Hanamaki asked Oikawa.

“Pfft hahaha! Nah, that's impossible.” You said before Tooru could confirm. “He was already popular back then, not only by the girls but by our kouhais who wanted to play volleyball with him.” A small smile appeard on your face as you rememberd. “He told me it was just a game for him, a game that gave me a trauma but-” You let out a small chuckle. “It's fine now.” You turned your head to look at Oikawa and his head was lowered, he seemed hurt? You felt small stings in your chest, you didn't like that. “Hey, cheer up idiot. I'm joking-” You put your fingers under his chin and raised his head, suddenly your eyes widened in surprise. “T-Tooru, don't you dare cry! I should be the one crying!”

“I can't believe these two...” Iwaizumi sighed while you wrapped your arms around Oikawa's waist and hugged to comfort him.

“I-I'm really sorry...” You heard the setter whisper in the crook of your neck.

“I said it's fine. If I was still hurt I wouldn't joke about it like this.” You said to him with a smile. “Come on, cheer up.” You leaned and put a small peck on his cheek.

“Oh, you have to be kidding me...-” A cold chill ran all over your body. A feminine voice had reached your ears and you immediately recognized it. You raised your head and your eyes crossed those of a girl you absolutely did not want to see. Mei's. “Semi! Look who we have here~” Ah, just what you needed. The black haired cheerleader had entered the Karaoké club with her best friend, his boyfriend and another guy behind them you didn't know personally but he attended Shiratorizawa as well. Your body reacted on its own, you let go of Oikawa and moved a bit away from him on the couch you were sitting on. “I see it didn't take you long to forget about Ushijima san, no wonder he dumped you-”

“Do you have some business with my dear [Y/N] chan?” You looked at Oikawa stand up and speak to her, your eyebrows raised as you didn't expect it. She stared into his eyes deeply, Mei seemed to be examinating him.

“I recognize you. You're the captain of the volleyball club of Aoba Johsai-” She started.

“Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.” His lips curved.

“Mei, let's go-” Kagome grabbed her arm but she escaped her best friend's grip.

“You're all from Seijoh, aren't they Semi?” Mei asked him. He looked at everyone and then he crossed eyes with you. You didn't know what he was thinking, you weren't that close to Semi Eita. Would he side with her or defend you? You were still the manager of his club and so you interacted a bit but you weren't friends though. He didn't need to say anything now anyway, Oikawa spoke.

“Indeed, we are. And who are you?” Tooru asked her.

“Just [Y/N]'s classmate.” She smiled fakely. The setter turned his head to look at you for a sign of confirmation but instead of giving him one you looked at the cheerleader instead.

“Can I do something for you?” You asked her.

“You don't need to. I have everything I need.” She smirked before finally walking away from your group to sit on the other side of the club and put as much distance as possible between you two.

“Is she the one you talked to us about? The girl who insulted you at the beginning of the year?” Iwaizumi asked you. A long sigh escaped your mouth.

“Indeed, it's her.” You replied. “Thanks, by the way.” You said to Oikawa when he sat back next to you.

“She seemed like a huge bitch.” Issei said.

“I'm surprised number three didn't say anything. Aren't you the manager of the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa?” Hanamaki asked.

“I barely spoke to him outside of the court, I don't blame Semi for being silent.” You said. “Ah, another great week is waiting for me...”

“So what if she tells Ushiwaka?” Hajime asked. He knew you were worried about that.

“Hah, as if she was only gonna tell him. She's gonna tell the whole school I hang more with Seijoh players than Shiratorizawa ones. Not that I care about her words but dealing with rumors is tiring. I bet she's gonna spread some bullshit like I'm giving Shiratorizawa tactics and plans to Seijoh so they win the Spring High. I just hope no one believes her in the club.” You sighed. “Ugh, what if my coach and teacher hear about this too?”

“You're doing nothing wrong [Y/N] chan and that bastard Ushiwaka knows that you're friends with us. Remember when we saw him at your house?” Tooru tried to comfort you but you were far too stressed to relax at the moment.

“I hope you're right.”

  
  


“Are you gonna be fine? You know I can stay if you want.” Hajime said on your doorstep when you two returned home.

“Yeah, don't worry about me.” You replied.

“How can I not?” The ace wrapped his arms around you and hugged you closely against him. You closed your eyes and rubbed his back, you really appreciated this hug. “I love you.” Your eyes widened and you moved your head back to look at him. “W-What?” A small blush of embarrassment had appeard on his cheeks.

“I-It's just... it's the first time you said that to me.” You couldn't help your lips from curving, it made you really happy, your heart was racing in your chest. You held his face between your fingers and leaned to kiss his mouth softly. Iwaizumi held you tighter against his body and then you felt his hands grab your buttcheeks hard. A small sound had escaped past your lips and Hajime smirked while kissing you. He kept fondling your butt while you kissed in front of your entrance door. “Alright, fine, come in.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him inside your house. “I-I just don't want the neighbors to see us.”

“Keep telling yourself that, you might believe it soon.” He smirked while you closed the door and then he pushed you against it to make out with you again.

“You don't find my skirt too short now, do you?” You said as you felt his hands go under it to fondle you.

“I still don't want you wearing it for other guys. Just wear it for me.” You smiled at Hajime before leaning to kiss him once more.

“Okay.” You held his hand and then you two went upstairs to your bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


On monday when you went to school and walked by your classmates you knew that Mei had ran her big mouth. You were used to the whispers behind your back since your break up with Ushijima but now people just straight up spoke in front of you. A few girls asked you if it was true that Oikawa Tooru was one of your friends and some even asked if you were dating him. So not only did Mei talk about what she saw but she also spread some lies. You replied truthfully to the students' questions and then you let them decide if they wanted to trust you or not. None of these people were your friends anyway so you didn't care if they believed you or not.

You hadn't spoken to anybody in your club yet but in the afternoon during English class you were paired with Tendou for an assignment so you had to interact.

“Did you spend a good weekend?” The middle blocker asked you and you let out a low chuckle. Not very subtle.

“What did Mei tell you?” You asked him.

“What she... showed us actually.” Your eyebrows frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“We know that she ran into you but uh... She took a picture too to prove her words.” You rolled your eyes.

“Why? It's not like she was on her own, Semi was there too and he saw me. She didn't need a proof.” You said. “So what if I hang with them? I told you and Wakatoshi that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were my friends.”

“You did say that yes... but you didn't tell us that you were dating them.” Your eyes widened.

“Them?! What the fuck, Satori??” You raised your voice accidentally and got a glare from the teacher. “What the hell are you talking about??” You whispered angrily to the middle blocker.

“In the picture Mei showed us you were very close to Oikawa-”

“I'm not dating Oikawa!” You interrupted him.

“But you were hugging him?”

“He's my friend! I hugged Tsutomu kun too, does that mean I'm dating him as well??”

“Alright, alright. I see now.” Tendou said. “So, you're still single?” You gulped.

“W-Well, uh...”

“[Y/N] chan, are you like... in the process of dating Oikawa?”

“Stop with Oikawa, I'm not dating him and I never will!” You argued. A long sigh escaped you. “But if you wanna know everything then, okay, I'll tell you. Since friday I'm dating Hajime actually.” It was his turn to be surprised now.

“You... don't love Wakatoshi anymore?” You lowered your head.

“How can you ask me that?” You asked lowly. “He dumped me, he's been ignoring me for two weeks and he accepted girls' confession letters. I tried to get his attention but he gave me no chance to apologize or make up for my mistake. Am I supposed to just wait for him for forever? There's nothing between us anymore.” Your red haired classmate listened to you speak and he looked a bit bummed for some reason.

“...You were hurt, huh?” You let out another low chuckle but it was dry.

“I feel like I'm back to being a first year, when I sneaked into the gym and watched him practice, he wasn't aware of my existence back then... That's how I felt for the past two weeks.” You confessed to Tendou. “Whatever I still feel for Wakatoshi... I'm getting rid of it... Like he did.” You said before looking at your notes and books. “Come on, we have to work on this now. Thanks, by the way, for telling me about Mei. I expected her to spread lies but I had no idea about the picture.”

“You're welcome.” Tendou smiled. “I didn't believe her anyway, I know what she's been doing to you. I preferred to ask you about the picture than believing her words.”

“I appreciate.” You gave him a small smile. “Say, uh...” You bit onto your lower lip. “No, nevermind. Forget it.”

“What is it, [Y/N] chan?”

“I-It's nothing, don't worry.” You lied. “Come on, grab your pencil. I'm not doing this on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet messages, I'm doing better <3


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very satisfied with the last chapter so I'm posting this one early, enjoy everyone ^^  
> Smut in this chapter.

“Bye guys!” You said to your teammates before leaving the school grounds. Practice had finally ended.

It's been two weeks since your last conversation with Tendou and also two weeks since you started officially dating Iwaizumi. Not much had changed in school, Mei had spread her rumors and some believed her but some also didn't. You were glad you could count on Tendou for exemple but also on your teammates in the club. They knew she had something against you so they didn't believe her words.

Everyone was aware that you were dating the ace of Seijoh but they didn't talk about it, it was nobody's business after all. You knew that they probably talked about it amongst themselves but their behavior didn't change with you. Even Ushijima kept acting like you didn't exist. You were happy with Iwaizumi and everything was going well between you two so you also ignored the super ace. He didn't need your help in the club so you focused on the others. At least he didn't ask the teacher and coach to fire you.

“You're not worried about [Y/N] chan walking by herself to the bus stop anymore?” Tendou asked Ushijima while they walked back to their dorms.

“I told you I don't want to talk about her.” The super ace reminded his best friend.

“What? But it's been like a month since your break up with her.” The middle blocker was worried his captain still refused to talk about his ex. “I think it's a bit unhealthy for you to keep all your feelings and frustration for yourself. You can talk to me.”

“I don't have any feelings or frustration towards [Y/N].” Ushijima kept avoiding the subject.

“You don't need to lie to me, Wakatoshi. When you were dating her you had a smile on your face all the time. I understand you were hurt by what she did but I'm really surprised you didn't forgive her.” The super ace kept silent and when he walked inside his dorm with his best friend he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. The middle blocker joined him.

“She promised me she wouldn't get close to other boys, she lied.” Ushijima finally let out and Tendou's eyes widened in surprise.

“It was a stupid game and she made a mistake.” He sighed. “You don't want to get back with her? You don't even miss [Y/N] a bit? You've been ignoring her for a whole month. I don't think I saw you two interact at all since the break.”

“I don't see the point in doing that. I thought she was different from the other girls because we liked the same things, she was quiet and comforting but now when I see her face I feel distress.” Tendou's eyebrows raised. He really didn't expect his best friend to be suffering like this. He was so discreet about what he was feeling...

“Is that why you've been avoiding her?” Ushijima nodded.

“I need to stay focused on my studies and practice. I don't have time to think about her, the Spring High preliminaries are in two months.”

“Still, I can tell this is bothering you. Maybe you should talk to her.” The middle blocker suggested.

“Why?”

“I don't know, I think it would do you some good. Maybe understand why she did it.”

“I know she is now dating Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai, I think it's clear why she did it.” Ushijima said.

“Hmm-” Tendou sighed. “Maybe you're right. You think she already had feelings for him when you two were dating?”

“I don't know.” The super ace replied.

“See, I think this is why you should talk to her. Ask her all these questions that are troubling you. You know I'm on your side for one thing though despite being your best friend and all, she did cheat on you and that's not okay. No one deserves to go to bed and worry about if they weren't enough. [Y/N] owes you those answers.” Tendou explained. “It's been one month, I think you two can have a calm conversation now.” Ushijima shaked his head.

“I told you, I don't want to speak to her.”

“No one is forcing you to but just think about it, okay? I think it would really do you some good.” The middle blocker patted his captain's back and then he got up from his bed.

  
  


You were relaxing in your bath and on phone with your boyfriend.

“I had a really long day. Miracle boy is still ignoring me but at least the rumors calmed down and the other guys in the club didn't change their behavior with me.”

“I'm glad they left you alone. I hope you're telling me the truth though, if one of these assholes is harassing you you have to tell me, okay?”

“Look at you being so protective, hehe.” You let out a small chuckle. “And you know I'll never tell you, there's no way I'm gonna put you in trouble.”

“[Y/N]-”

“Hajime, I swear no one is harassing me. Mei's still talking shit but I don't care about who believes her as long as it's not my teammates. Really, I'm doing well.”

“Why did you say your day was long?” The ace asked.

“We finally finished that English assignment we were working on with Tendou. Exams are coming and the director still wants me to go to the Academic Decathlon. I still haven't made up my mind, I have so much on my plate already...” You sighed.

“When is it if you go?”

“In a month.”

“Well, that leaves you some time to prepare. It will be the last of your high school year, you should consider it.”

“Yeah but we have a coming assignment in biology as well and the final exams are in like two months and a half, graduation is right around the corner.”

“Well, don't go then.”

“But it's the last Decathlon of my high school years... It'd be cool if I make it to the finals and brag about it in the UTFM...” You heard Iwaizumi chuckle. “That's not funny, you're not helping me. Give me an order, tell me if I should do it or not.”

“You know I can't do that. If you're confident about your abilities for the final exams and that assignment in biology you should do the Decathlon.”

“Ugh, that's the thing. We're doing the biology assignment in pairs and I don't get to choose my partner, if I'm with someone who sucks at it it's gonna take longer to do it and I won't be able to focus on both the assignment and the Decathlon. Imagine I get paired with someone like Mei for exemple. She has the worst grades in biology and we don't get along at all.”

“Ah, I understand it's tricky. I'm sorry, I don't know how to help you [Y/N].”

“Ugh...” You sighed. “I need to go, my fingers are turning wrinkly.”

“Are you ok-” Too late, you had hung up on him.

Twenty minutes later you got under your covers and you were ready to sleep when suddenly you heard steps in your house. You got cold shivers, someone was there... You heard the steps climb the stairs and then stop in front of your bedroom. Your eyes widened when the door opened.

“You scared the hell out of me! I was ready to call the police!” You showed Iwaizumi your phone in your hand. “What do you want? Why didn't you call??”

“You hung up on me, I was worried about you.” He said as he climbed on your bed.

“H-Hajime, we have school tomorrow. It's 9pm...- hehe.” Your boyfriend towered you and wrapped his arms around your covered body before leaving a trail of soft kisses on your face, it made all your anger go away. “It's way too convenient for you to live just next to me.” You smiled. “What did you even tell your parents?”

“They don't know I'm here, I escaped by my window.”

“You climbed?? Are you out of your mind? You could've hurt yourself!”

“Aw, you're worried about me. How cute.” He mocked you.

“You're here because you worried first.” You put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him so he could stop with his kisses. “Go back to your house and sleep.”

“I'm not leaving until you smile and give me a kiss.”

“So you can get all worked up like the other day? Nuh uh, you'll get your kisses during the weekend like we said.”

“You said that, I never agreed.”

“H-Hajime! Oh, God...” He went under the blanket this time to be closer to you. The ace parted your thighs and placed himself between them to top you. “You're really troublesome- Ah!” He buried his head in the crook of your neck and lightly bit you.

“I really want to touch you...” Iwaizumi whispered next to your ear before leaving a kiss on your cheek. “You smell so good.” You blushed as he praised you, you felt him slowly grind his hips against yours and you hated that it felt nice.

“Oh no, what are you doing...” You complained when your boyfriend removed his shirt and threw it on the floor of your bedroom.

“I know you like to touch me-” The ace smirked as he grabbed your wrists and put your hands on his torso. “So, go ahead.” You bit onto your lower lip as you started shyly running your hands on his muscled torso. “You're so pretty when you're embarrassed.” Hajime leaned on you and finally catched your mouth with his for a long and passionnate kiss. You put your hands on his sides and rubbed him there as he grinded his clothed crotch against yours.

“Ugh-” You broke the kiss and turned your body to face your nightstand and open the drawer.

“What?” Hajime asked.

“W-Well, I want to now-” You said before grabbing a candom and putting it in his hand. “So, do me. Hurry-” Your boyfriend was so happy he kissed you again. He grabbed the hem of your pyjama dress and pulled it up to your neck so he could look at your chest too. The ace leaned to leave kisses on your breasts and you ran your fingers through his hair while he lowered his pants.

“You're the best.” He said to you and put another small kiss under your chin. Iwaizumi rolled the candom on his hard-on after tearing up the package, you looked down and saw that it stood proudly in front of you. Now you couldn't wait for him to be inside of you. Your boyfriend grabbed your panties and pulled them down completely before throwing them on the floor too. A bright blush appeard on your face as you noticed him looking at you. Hajime leaned to put yet another soft kiss on the inside of your thigh and a last one on your pubic mound before kneeling back in front of your spread thighs.

“Hhh-!” You slammed your hand against your mouth and closed your eyes to avoid the embarrassing eye contact and moans as he rubbed his dick between your pussy lips. “D-Don't tease, we don't have time...” You said quietly. The ace leaned to kiss your mouth while he guided his length to your entrance with his hand. You felt him gradually push inside as he kissed you and finally when he was completely in he leaned back and started slowly thrusting inside of you.

“F-Fuck, you're so tight-” He grunted lowly. “And everytime I touch you here-” His hands squeezed your waist and you let out a small and accidental squeal. “I feel you clench around me, hehe.”

“S-Stop touching me there then!”

“Why?” His lips curved into a smirk as he leaned and looked into your eyes from above. “When it makes you feel so good-” Iwaizumi squeezed your waist again and you moaned. He picked up his pace as he rubbed your waist with his thumbs in circles. Your boyfriend had all the time he wanted to learn about what your body liked and what made you go crazy during the time you two dated. He analyzed you and memorized everything to use it to his advantage against you. You really hated to compare but you couldn't deny he was much more experimented than Ushijima. That didn't mean that the super ace was bad though, he made you feel very good as well, it's just that for Iwaizumi you didn't need to tell him what to do.

“A-Ahhh...~” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's neck and held him close against you. “P-Please go slower, I-I don't want to be sore tomorrow...” You asked him quietly and in a cute voice that just made Hajime want to wreck you under him.

“I'm sorry princess but I-I don't think I can do that-” You threw your head back and let out a louder moan when he went deeper inside of you and rubbed against one of your soft spots. “Did I touch it?”

“Y-Yes!” His lips curved wider the louder you got. “D-Don't change your position-” His hands squeezed your waist tighter before he started thrusting faster in you. “H-Hajime..!~”

“I'll make you feel good, [Y/N].” Hajime promised you as he left kisses on your face and kept pounding inside of you. You held onto his back and hid your face against his shoulder as he fucked you hard onto the mattress. Hearing his sounds was making you happy too, Hajime was making your heart beat so fast, you were certain that you loved him.

“Hnnn- p-please...~” You begged him to not stop. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your toes curled in ecstasy, you were feeling very good. “Kiss me.” You asked him in the same tone as earlier and he did, he couldn't refuse you anything when you asked him something like that.

“'m close...-” Iwaizumi warned you in a breath against the kiss. You held onto each other tightly as he pounded his dick in your pussy, you bit onto your lower lip to stop yourself from moaning too loudly and also to be able to hear his sounds of pleasure that were turning you on. When the ace thrusted even faster and harder inside of you you came at almost the same time as him. His hands crushed your waist but you were far too gone in your orgasm to feel any kind of pain. He had bruised you in the past and so you were expecting to get more, it was okay. Hajime felt so sorry about them that he covered the different bruises on your body with soft kisses when you two were watching a movie for exemple.

After you two had catched your breath while holding onto each other he finally pulled out and removed the used candom to throw it in the trash. Iwaizumi put his clothes back on and when he was about to walk out of your room you called out to him.

“Where are you going??” You asked with wide eyes.

“Uh, to my house?” He replied with a confused look on his face.

“Nuh uh, you wanted this, you take responsability now. You can't just leave after wrecking me.” You argued with him.

“Tch.” He clicked his tongue and came back on your bed, a small blush had appeard on his face.

“Hold me.” You ordered him as you gave him your back.

“I can't stay.” Your boyfriend said as he laid behind you and wrapped his arm around your stomach.

“You should've thought about it earlier. You can go back once I fall asleep.”

“And when's that gonna happen?”

“It would happen faster if you stopped arguing. Be a good boyfriend and give me nice cuddles.” You smiled mischievously as you closed your eyes to fall asleep.

“You're really lucky I love you.” He said through gritted teeth as he rubbed your stomach.

“... I love you too.” You opened your eyes.

“... Huh?” You two froze. Iwaizumi put his hand on your shoulder and slowly made you turn on your back so he could look at your face. “W-What did you just say?” He asked with wide eyes.

“I-I said I love you too...” You repeated. That was the first time you were saying it back to him. Hajime's heart skipped beat, you stared at his shocked expression for a few seconds then his lips curved and you started smiling as well. The ace wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly against him. “I love you.” You said to him again as you rubbed his back.

“... can't believe I almost went home and missed this.” He let out a low chuckle before putting a kiss on the side of your neck and another one on your shoulder. “I love you too, [Y/N].” Hajime kissed you deeply before placing you back in your previous position to big spoon you. “Close your eyes, it's almost 10.”

“Goodnight.” You said as you closed your eyes. You smiled when you felt your boyfriend gently caress you to help you fall asleep faster.

  
  


\---

  
  


One week later, on monday, today was the day you were going to be assigned your partner for the biology assignment. You were nervous, you had a really bad feeling you were going to end up being paired with Mei, which would be the worst outcome. To be honest you did want to participate to the last Academic Decathlon of your last high school year but you already had so much to do. You really hoped that your partner was someone good at biology.

Your leg was jiggling under your school desk as you silently waited for the teacher to call your name and your partner's.

“Semi and Mei-” Your eyes widened, you almost let out a scream of relief. When you turned your head you noticed that Kagome looked slightly bothered by this pair. “[Y/N]-” You held your breath again. “And Ushijima-” (… What?) You blanked for a few seconds. You really didn't think it was possible to get a worse partner than Mei. Just what you needed, your ex that pretended you didn't exist for a whole month now and who wasn't very good at biology the last time you checked. You could say bye to the Academic Decathlon now. You didn't even dare to turn your head to look at the super ace. He was probably as frustrated as you were. Unfortunately after the teacher was done pairing everyone you had to start working on the assignment right away which meant you and Ushijima had to sit next to each other and use the same desk.

“Sorry, dude.”

“Good luck.” Yamagata and Reon patted his back discreetly as they walked behind him to join their pair's desks.

“Remember what we talked about.” Tendou whispered to him. You finally dared to turn your head and look at the super ace, the spot next to him was free so you took a deep breath and then you picked up your stuff to go sit next to him.

“Can I?” You asked him as you pointed the empty chair next to his.

“Yes.” He simply replied. You were biting the inside of your cheek as you sat down, you were really nervous. You had almost forgotten about the aura he had, despite everything you two went through he remained very intimidating. Awesome, you two were silent, unsure if you had to address the elephant in the room or just start working on the assignment.

“Um, how have you been?” You tried anyway.

“I don't want to talk about my feelings with you.”

“Oh, wow, okay. You're still very angry.” That escaped you. His reply was very cold. You really didn't expect him to sound so bitter after all this time. You sighed and decided to open your biology book, if that's how he wanted to play it then fine. You knew Ushijima needed you more than you needed him so you decided to wait until he would ask for your help himself since for now he didn't want you to speak to him. “Just tried to be polite.” You mumbled lowly through gritted teeth.

“Nothing that you did was respectful.” Your eyebrows raised as you gasped.

“Because learning from my kouhai that we broke up and you accepting other girls' love confession letters is so respectful, huh?” Oh, this was bad. You two were about to argue in the middle of class. Thankfully you weren't raising your voices and your other classmates were kind of loud as well so for now no one heard you arguing. “At least I was honest with you and told you about my mistake in person.”

“You expect to be praised for that?”

“What the hell is your problem, Wakatoshi?? I don't want to do this assignment with you either but I don't have a choice!” You were really hurt by his behavior. “You can either suck it up or go beg the teacher to pair you with someone else. If I have to do this on my own then I will! I don't care, I have more time on my hands now since I won't be participating to the last Academic Decathlon of my high school year.”

“What are you talking about?” The super ace raised one eyebrow.

“It's none of your business.” You replied coldly. “Just work on your side of the assignment and I'll do mine.”

  
  


You walked out of biology class very angrily, you were fuming. You were starting to wonder how you even fell in love with this man once. You headed for the gymnasium and left all your classmates and teammates behind, you weren't in the mood to laugh at all.

“Dude, what did you do to her?” Tendou asked his best friend in the hallway.

“We... argued.” Ushijima replied.

“In class?? I was a bit far away from your desk so I couldn't listen to your conversation but [Y/N] did look angry-”

“You-” The super ace left his best friend's side and stopped a second year student on his way to his club.

“U-Ushijima senpai?? W-What can I do for you?” The student asked. He was short and wore glasses, he seemed shy and nervous.

“You're part of the student council, right? What is going on with the Academic Decathlon?” The super ace asked.

“Huh? Nothing in particular, why?” The second year replied.

“Is [Y/N] participating?”

“Ah, we're not sure yet. We want her to, [Y/N] senpai is very brilliant but she said she has a lot of exams and assignments to do. I think she was waiting to see with who she was going to be paired up with in a specific class before giving us a final answer. It will be her last competition, I hope she will participate.”

“I see.” Ushijima replied. “That will be all, thank you.”

“Y-You're welcome, senpai.” The younger student left the hallway.

“What happened?” The middle blocker asked his captain.

“[Y/N] won't be participating in the Academic Decathlon... because of me.” Tendou was surprised.

“What?? Are you sure? Let me check with her. We'll talk about this later, we need to go to practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst never stops with me (¬‿¬)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are heated HEATED lol. I love reading everyone's comments xD  
> Please just remember that there will be two separate endings so for those of you who like Ushijima you will get your bread lol  
> For now Iwaizumi fans, enjoy :)

No one in the volleyball club of Shiratorizawa had ever seen you look so angry. You were in an extremely foul mood after the hour of biology you had just spent with the super ace.

“Did something happen to [Y/N] senpai??” Goshiki whispered to Shirabu. “S-She's not cheerful like usual...” The second year setter shrugged, he didn't know and he didn't care.

You hadn't said a word to anybody and when someone asked for your help you let out a grunt of frustration before complying which surprised them, that was the first time that you behaved like this, usually you wore a smile on your face and you were glad to be useful to them.

“I don't know what you did to her but for the well being of the club, I think you shouldn't do it again...” Ohira advised to Ushijima. The super ace glanced at you sometimes but he never approached you, he didn't dare to. Maybe he went too far he thought... At long last the teacher whistled the end of practice and very fastly you proceeded to clean the gym.

“[Y/N] chan-”

“What do you want?” You interrupted your classmate sharply.

“Just to talk.” Tendou replied with a small smile on his face.

“I don't have time to talk. I don't wanna miss my bus and the court isn't going to clean itself.”

“Let the others do it, come here.” He grabbed the broom between your hands and gave it to a first year who was passing by before putting his hands on your shoulders and guiding you towards the lockers rooms. “What's wrong?” The middle blocker asked you when you two were finally alone in the hallway.

“Ha-” You let out a low dry chuckle. “You should ask your best friend since apparently he got a lot to say.” You replied.

“What did Wakatoshi say to you during class?”

“Oh, miracle boy just made me understand very well that he was still angry about what I did and that I was rude when all I did was ask him how he was doing!” You explained. “What's funny, Satori?” Your classmate was laughing for a mysterious reason.

“You call Wakatoshi miracle boy when you're angry at him, it's so cute.” You rolled your eyes and sighed. “What's with the Academic Decathlon?”

“Huh? How do you know about that?” You asked.

“I don't know, he talked about it. He said that you were not going because of him.”

“I-I have too much on my plate already. The final exams, the Spring High, the biology assignment that mira- Wakatoshi refuse to do with me... I don't have time to focus on the Decathlon too.” You explained.

“You wanted to participate?” Tendou asked you.

“Would you miss on the last nationals of your high school year?” You asked him back and he shaked his head. “Yeah, I wanted to participate but I can't. The worst outcome for me was to be paired with either Mei or Wakatoshi. I tried to be nice with him and put our problems aside for this assignment but he acted like a jerk.”

“Why can't you do both the assignment and the Decathlon?” He raised one eyebrow.

“I **can** do both, just not with him. He refuses to talk to me so it will take longer... Also last time I checked biology wasn't his forte...” You added lowly. “I don't mind working more, I'm used to this, but I can't do the whole assignment on my own. If at least he cooperated it would give me time to study for the Decathlon but he won't do any efforts. I won't be patient enough to explain to him things if he's just gonna argue with me or throw to my face everything he hates about me.” You let out a long sigh. “I understand what I did was wrong but I apologized to him, he doesn't have to accept my apologies but acting like a jerk isn't helping anybody. Sorry, I gotta go now.” You left Tendou in the hallway and headed for the lockers room to grab your stuff.

“Ahh, what a mess...” The middle blocker sighed before walking back towards the court. “Wah! You were there??” He found the super ace standing behind a locker. “You... heard?”

“Yes.” Ushijima replied.

“Well, at least now you know...” He said. “Are you gonna cooperate like she-” He stopped himself from talking when you came out of the locker room and walked fastly in front of them to finally exit the gym and catch your bus. You crossed eyes with Ushijima but you didn't say anything to him or Tendou, you were still upset. “You know, the Decathlon seemed really important for her. She's helping us prepare for the Spring High, it'd be unfair if you didn't do some efforts to help her back for her own tournament. And you know how important it is especially for us third years...” The super ace kept quiet but he thought about what his best friend said to him. “But anyway, I don't think you two will be able to work together on this assignment until you have that conversation we talked about last week in the dorm.”

  
  


“ _Hey, do you wanna come over and eat with me? I'm in the bus right now though so I'll order food._ ” You texted Seijoh's ace.

“ _Is something wrong?_ ” Iwaizumi asked.

“ _I'm gonna explode, I had an awful day. I just want to see you..._ ”

“ _Alright, I'll be there. Call me when you're home._ ”

“ _Thank you, I love you_ _♡_ ”

You were sitting on your couch waiting for your boyfriend and the delivery guy thinking about everything that had happened today. How could things go **so** wrong? _**That**_ wrong?? You never had some sort of real and deep explanation with your ex but if he reacted like this it meant that he was hurt, you were aware of it. But why did he refuse to talk with you? That was the only thing that you were asking of him, you just wanted to talk so you two could no longer have fights anymore.

“[Y/N]-” You raised your head when you heard your current boyfriend call you at the entrance.

“I'm here.” You replied from the living room. Iwaizumi stepped into your living room and then he sat next to you on the couch before putting one of his arms around your shoulders.

“What's wr-” You turned your head and kissed him. You really needed this. You naturally broke the kiss and let out a small sigh.

“Guess who I got paired with for the biology assignment.” You said to the ace.

“Ah crap, you got paired with that bitch?” He asked. Your lips curved slightly but nothing was funny.

“No. Even when I think I'm safe I'm not.” You said. “I got Wakatoshi.” Hajime's eyes widened. “Wait, it's not even the end of it. We argued in the middle of class.” You felt your childhood friend tense next to you.

“What did he say to you?”

“I literally just asked him how he was doing to, you know, start the conversation? We were both silent, it was very awkward... And that's when he told me that he didn't want to talk about his feelings with me. His tone was so cold...” You explained. “I-I said I was just trying to be polite and that's when... he said that nothing that I did was respectful.” You sighed. “And we argued because I told him it wasn't respectful that I learned from my kouhai that I was dumped... I asked him later to talk to me but he kept quiet, it was so frustrating. Because of his awful behavior I'm not doing the Academic Decathlon.” You finally revealed.

“You can't let him take that away from you, you deserve to go to the tournament. He would never not participate in the Spring High for you.” Hajime was right. “Can't you tell a teacher about it? Ask to be paired with someone else. The director likes you, doesn't he?”

“It wouldn't be fair to the other students and I can't do it on my own, everyone already has their partners. I just have to give up on it, I don't want to get a bad grade. Too bad for the Decathlon.”

“[Y/N]-”

_**Ding Dong!** _

“Ah, it must be the delivery guy. I'll go get it...” You said a bit sadly after getting up from the couch. “I ordered pizza, I hope it's fine.” You announced after you came back in the living room.

“Yeah, yeah. Just put that there and come back next to me. We're not done.”

“But it'll get cold...”

“Fine.” He joined you in the kitchen. “But I'm not letting you give up on the Decathlon, you didn't let me give up on the Spring High.” He smiled at you and you felt a warmth in your chest.

“Hajime, thank you...” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's torso and hugged him tightly against you.

“I'll always be here for you, [Y/N].” Iwaizumi said before putting a small kiss on your forehead. “And if I have to force that bastard to properly work with you I will.” You giggled slightly against his chest.

“That won't be necessary because I'm not doing the Decathlon but thank you.” You raised your head and smiled at him but he frowned.

“We'll talk about this later.” You two sat around the table to finally have dinner.

  
  


Upstairs, in your bedroom, you were laid on your boyfriend's body. You were both clothed and you didn't plan to have sex, it just felt nice to be held by him at the moment. His fingers were slowly running through your hair and you closed your eyes, you felt really calm and relaxed at the moment.

“I'm really glad you didn't left me alone.” You let out quietly.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?” Hajime chuckled. “Are you still hesitating about the Decathlon?”

“Hm.” You nodded. “I'll try to talk with Wakatoshi again but if he acts like he did today I'll have no choice.”

“You know-” The ace started. “You would have time to work on the assignment and the Decathlon if... you left the volleyball club.” Your eyes widened. “Don't look at me like that, I know it's making you happy to watch matches but you don't really need that club.”

“You're wrong.” You argued instantly. “If I didn't have the club I'm pretty sure I would've lost my mind a lot sooner. It relaxes me to see them play and I've been doing it for almost three years now. Also I got new friends in there, I could never do that to the members.”

“Alright, it was just a suggestion.” He said.

“I know you want to help me.” You smiled. “But it would really make me sad to leave the club, I'm also glad Wakatoshi didn't ask the teacher and coach to fire me after our break up.” You let out a long sigh. “I just have to pray he will cooperate for the assignment from now on.”

“I should go, it's getting late.”

“Aw, it's too bad you can't stay. I really wanna fall asleep in your arms.” You pouted.

“C'mon, four more days to wait until the weekend then we can spend it together again.”

“Aren't your parents getting kind of suspicious of you staying at Tooru's each weekends? Hehe.”

“Don't know, don't care. Unlike you I don't mind if they learn about us.” He smiled.

“Alright, I hear you.” You rolled your eyes. “Give me a big kiss before you go.” Iwaizumi leaned on you and catched your mouth with his for a long and passionate kiss. “I miss you already.” You smiled against his lips.

“Miss you too.” The ace smirked before giving your butt a light slap. “Don't hesitate to call me during school if he's bothering you again.” He said as you two headed for the entrance door.

“I will. Goodnight, Hajime.” You kissed your boyfriend one last time and then you closed the door behind him.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day at school the super ace kept ignoring you and you wondered for how much longer he was going to keep doing that. Even if you hated this situation as much as he did you still needed to interact to do the assignment properly. You weren't going to let him ruin not only the last Decathlon of your high school year but also risk getting you a bad grade in biology. You needed the best grades for the UTFM and biology was an important subject for you who wanted a career in the health.

“[Y/N] senpai, are you okay?” Goshiki finally dared to ask you, he noticed your strange behavior. You two were in the gym and you were helping him with his stretching. Your lips curved slightly, it made you a bit happy he was worried about you.

“You don't need to worry about me, I'm doing well. Just focus on the Spring High and your exams, okay?”

“Still... If I can help you in any way- I mean, you've been helping me so much during practice...” The first year said.

“You're adorable but I promise you it's fine.” You smiled at your kouhai before standing up. “Alright, I think we're done. Go practice, I'll be watching you while I help Kawanishi.” He nodded before walking towards the court.

“What were you talking about with [Y/N] chan?” Tendou asked Goshiki.

“I-I was just worried about her but she told me she was fine.” He replied. “She didn't look very well earlier when she asked the teacher and the coach to not participate to practice tomorrow to do her assignment. I know we practice outside on wednesdays but usually [Y/N] senpai still comes...” The middle blocker let out a low sigh.

“Ahh, this can't keep going on...”

  
  


Tendou knew he had to convince Ushijima to speak to you because the problem was with him, unlike his best friend you were ready to talk but for some mysterious reason the super ace refused to share any word with you. The middle blocker decided to try again when he was alone with him in their dorm.

“Stop bothering me with this, I'm not talking to her.” Ushijima replied.

“Why?? Wakatoshi, this doesn't make any sense.” Tendou frowned.

“Because I hate her.”

“You know what? I've been watching you and I think it's just the inverse. You still love her and you want to hurt her like she hurt you. That's why you've been ignoring her and accepting those girls' letters that you haven't even read-” He said as he opened a drawer on Ushijima's desk and there were hidden the confession letters unopened. “You're being ridiculous, this isn't helping you or her in any way. Do you actually feel satisfied with what you're doing?” The super ace remained silent. “I was on your side until now but as your best friend, I'm telling you, what you're doing is wrong.” Tendou said. “Just organize a study session with her for the assignment and while you're at it speak to her.”

Ushijima stood up from his chair in front of his desk and picked up his jacket before walking out of their dorm. The middle blocker looked at him do and didn't stop him. He was doing that for his best friend's good, he knew this situation was hurting him as well. Ushijima just needed help to understand what to do.

The super ace left the school grounds and went jogging to clear his head. He was so lost. After twenty minutes he reached a bench and immediately recognized it. It was here that you had announced to him that you kissed Iwaizumi. It was very dark outside but he decided to take a break and sit on it. Ushijima grabbed his phone in his pocket and unlocked it, he stared at the homescreen for a few seconds while he thought about what he was going to do. It was no longer a picture of you in it, he had changed it back to a cute dog standing at the beach but when his finger automatically went to his camera gallery there he opened a folder. It was the pictures he had of you, you alone or you with him, he had taken some while you were dating.

Ushijima wanted to speak with you but everytime he thought about you dating your childhood friend he felt anger inside of him. So many of his questions remained unanswered. Were you already in love with Seijoh's ace when you were dating him? Tendou was right about one thing, you owed him the answers of the questions that were haunting him.

The super ace closed the gallery of his phone and went to the texting app. You hadn't blocked each other. He reread that text you had sent him about the girl's confession letter, it was your last interaction through texting.

“ _I want to talk._ ” Ushijima simply sent.

Your eyebrows frowned when you read his message, it was 8:51pm and you were in bed, ready to sleep.


	46. Note about the comments I have received on the previous chapters.

Okay, stop. I have read the last comments and I don't agree with a lot of things that SOME of you are saying. But the comments that hurt me the most were the ones that said that reader doesn't care about Ushijima, Hajime is "manipulative", "forceful" or just plain OOC.

I write as a hobby to escape my awful reality but the last comments I have gotten are making me as anxious as my real life to the point I got stomachaches, this is why I have decided to explain my POV as the author of this story. This is gonna be kind of long and you're not forced to read it, if you have nothing against my story so far then this message has nothing to do with you. You're free to skip it and proceed with the chapter I have decided to release very early to apologize for writing this very long note. Also please remember that I have an advance of 5-6 chapters so the next chapters you will read have been written before I got you guys' reviews on the last or previous chapters.

Okay, first of all: No, reader does not "not care" about Ushijima. She revealed that she cheated to his face, she immediately apologized and then she tried to make it up to him. Ushijima was angry so he ignored her and refused to talk to her about anything. She wanted to have a talk but he didn't let her do so she couldn't give him the answers he wanted since Ushijima didn't want to speak to her AT ALL. And that's his right! Reader knows she fucked up but obviously it didn't feel good for her either to learn by Goshiki that she was dumped and Ushijima was late to practice because he was accepting girls' confession letters. They were both acting petty, they're humans, they make mistakes and this is their first relationship.

Hajime was NEVER forceful. He's known reader since she was 10, they were best friends, and she pratically lived with him at some point after her grandma died and her parents left her alone in Miyagi. He's the person who knows her the most and cares the most about her. Iwaizumi made her doubt herself because she had doubts in the first place. I think some of you haven't been paying attention to the small hints I've been dropping in her interaction with him. For exemple her wishing for Hajime's hugs to last longer, her heart racing when he kisses her cheek or neck, the awe she was left in during the interhigh when she watched him score the last points against karasuno, etc... Those were very subtle and it's my way of writing, I didn't want it to be blatant. I wanted reader to question her feelings for her "best friend".

Also it frustrates me when some of you only focus one one part of what I write and not an explication that follows. For exemple Hajime bruising her in bed, you all were focused on that but seemed to completely miss the point where I said that after that Hajime kisses her bruises to apologize for them. He didn't hurt her on purpose, it was on the heat of the moment. Same for when Hajime had sex with her the second time and decided to leave right after, he knows she sleeps very early and he didn't want to stay around for too long, it wasn't meant that he just came to empty himself in her and then leave. I recognize that my way of writing may have made you miss you guys those points, english isn't my first language but please, it's awful to read in the comments that Hajime is "forcing" her. Also it wasn't my mistake on my part for her to get with Iwaizumi only two weeks after the break up. It's a choice and I need it for the developpment and the rest of my story.

This is reader, Ushijima and Iwaizumi's first "real" relationship. It's not perfect, they're all making mistakes, please be cautious of the words you use. I'm aware my fic isn't perfect, I learn everyday and all my stories are different. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in the way things have turned but I'd rather have you guys no longer read it than comment awful things that make me feel really bad.

Reviews are very important and I accept good and bad ones, all opinions are welcome but I don't want to read things like "Hajime is forceful" and "Reader doesn't care about Ushijima" anymore because it's not true.

This story isn't over yet, please be patient and wait for how things will turn out. I'm repeating it again but there will be two endings. You guys will be able to choose if you want reader to end up with Ushijima or with Iwaizumi.

Once again this long note wasn't for everybody. I'm extremely thankful for all the support, hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks I have gotten. Also I don't resent the people who said these things, I just think you guys missed the hints that I've been putting in my story. I'm also well aware that it was possible to miss them because of the way I write and because of my english. I'm sorry if you were disappointed in the recent updates, I'll try to get better. You all are as passionate as I am in this work and this is why we get heated sometimes, I don't hate any of you.

Thank you for reading and I hope the next chapter will ease your heart.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day at school you didn't have class with Ushijima in the morning so you didn't see him but when classes ended at noon you waited for him in front of the main building instead of heading for the gates. You didn't have school in the afternoon and you warned the teacher and the coach that you wouldn't go to practice to work on the assignment so normally you would go home to have lunch instead of going to the cafeteria but you needed to speak to the super ace. When he texted you the night before you told him you two could have a conversation the next day.

When he finally came out of the building you started feeling nervous, his sight no longer made you happy like it used to, you were afraid he would start insulting you again.

“Were you waiting for me?” Ushijima asked after approaching you. You nodded.

“Yes. We didn't have class together this morning and you know I won't be there at practice later so-” You let out a small sigh. “If you want to talk it's now.” You said.

“I see.” He replied. “Alright then, come.” Your eyebrows raised a bit in surprise, you decided to follow him and you two headed for the main building again. You climbed the stairs until you reached the rooftop, at this hour everyone was at the cafeteria so you two had all the privacy you wanted to finally have a conversation. You put your bag down and sat on the border of the edge, there was a fence so you weren't scared to fall over.

“W-What did you want to talk about?” You asked your ex boyfriend quietly. He kept standing in front of you.

“You hurt me.” Ushijima straightly replied and you lowered your head.

“I know...” You admitted. “I never wanted to.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I... I wanted to make sure if I had feelings for Hajime...” You replied truthfully.

“You already had feelings for him when we were together?” His fists clenched.

“I don't know, probably...” You admitted lowly. “Why do you want to talk about this?” You were confused. You thought he hated you so why did he seek answers that would probably just hurt him?

“Because I've been thinking about it for a month. Every night, everytime I see you. Your presence used to comfort me but not anymore.”

“Is that why you've been avoiding me?” You didn't show it but it was hurting you to hear that.

“Yes. Your sight brings me distress-”

“... I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know I was such a weight in your life-” You stood up and picked up your bag when your lower lip started trembling, you didn't want to cry in front of him.

“Where are you going?” The super ace raised one eyebrow. “I'm not done talking to you.”

“W-What do you want me to say, Wakatoshi??” You raised your head and looked into his eyes. “I told you I was sorry and I meant it! W-Why do you care about all these answers if you want nothing to do with me??” You brought your hand to your face and wiped your tears. He was surprised to see you cry, he didn't expect it.

“Why are you crying?” Ushijima asked you quietly.

“Are you dumb??” His eyebrows raised. “Obviously it hurts me to hear you say all that. I-I never wanted to hurt you. There used to be a time when you smiled at me everytime we crossed eyes and now there's nothing! You avoid and ignore me and when our eyes cross in rare times you look angry and repulsed.” You let out a quiet sob. “I-I'm sorry if you hate me so much but I don't know what to do! I-I don't know what you want from me.” He kept silent while you cried until you calmed down.

“You owe me the answers of my questions.” He finally said.

“Well, ask.” You sat back down.

“When did you realize you had feelings for Iwaizumi?” You took a deep breath.

“I don't know. Everything changed when Oikawa revealed that he loved me... Since then everything was different. At first Hajime was avoiding me as you remember I told you... but then... one day I had dinner at his house with his family and we talked about everything, we talked about our plans for the next year and... I-I realized I didn't want to be separated from him... I-I don't know if it's because he's always been my childhood friend or for a deeper reason...” You explained. “And for the first time he admitted that he liked me... He asked if I liked him too and-”

“You said that you liked him.” Ushijima said and you shaked your head.

“I said that I was dating you...” You bit onto your lower lip. “By avoiding the question I indirectly answered to it and Hajime was convinced I felt something for him... He asked me to kiss him but I refused.”

“Why?”

“It's gonna sound ironic to you but I-I didn't want to cheat on you.” You said. You expected the super ace to smile or chuckle but he kept a straight face. He was very serious. “Everything was weird between me and Hajime, I-I didn't know if I had just friendship feelings for him or more and then during the party when I was dared to kiss him I... I really hesitated to do it but I really wanted to be convinced that I didn't feel something for him... A-Anyway, after the kiss I was even more lost...” You said. “I-I felt something when I kissed him it's true... but I-I didn't want to break up with you, I was lost about my feelings for Hajime but I wasn't for you, I truly loved you, Wakatoshi...” His jaw tightened.

“... How do you feel now?” The super ace really wished for a small hope deep inside of him.

“I love Hajime.” You replied instantly this time. “I-It's been one month since our break up, maybe I'm going too fast but... After you broke up with me I-I was left with a hole inside my heart and Hajime was the one to fill it...” You explained. “But I guess that doesn't matter to you since you hate me.” Ushijima kept quiet. “Wakatoshi, all I want is to do the assignment properly to get a good grade and continue to be the manager of the volleyball club. If you don't want us to interact outside of these two activities then I'll respect your choice and leave you alone but please work with me for the assignment. My grades are the most important things for me, I already gave up on the Decathlon, I can't afford to get a bad grade in biology too...”

“Why can't you do the Decathlon?” He frowned in confusion and you sighed.

“It's in three weeks, I don't have time to study for it while you... y-you're not really cooperating with me for the biology assignment. We haven't even talked about what we would do and how we were going to share our work. That takes time too, Wakatoshi.” You explained and tried in the best way to not sound rude with him. “Also with volleyball practice and our busy schedules we would have to see each other on weekends to work and I-I'm not sure you wanna do that...”

“...” The super ace thought and considered his options. “Would it help you if we worked on weekends?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. Was he actually... cooperating??

“I... It would, yes.” You confirmed.

“Then I accept.” Your jaw dropped.

“Why??” You asked and he didn't understand. Wasn't that supposed to make you happy? “W-Why do you want to help me now?”

“It's your last contest, I don't want to be the reason you missed it.” Ushijima simply replied. Your lips curved naturally, you were really relieved and happy.

“Thank you.” You said after standing up. “Um...” You had grabbed your bag and you were about to leave before stopping in your tracks. “Did I... reply to all your questions?”

“Yes.” He replied to put an end to this conversation. That didn't sound very sincere and you felt it but you really wanted to leave as well so you didn't insist.

“Wakatoshi-” You bit onto your lower lip. “I'm really sorry I hurt you and that it lead you to hate me now...” You decided to not even bring up the subject of him accepting confession letters, rudely dumping you or insulting you the other day during the biology class. You didn't feel any hatred unlike him, you had screwed up first. “I-It's my biggest regret.” You said before turning around and leaving the rooftop this time. The super ace let out a long sigh when he was on his own.

“... I don't hate you.” Ushijima said quietly.

  
  


\---

  
  


The director was thrilled when you announced to him that you would participate to the last Academic Decathlon of your high school year and to be honest you felt a bit happy too. You finally had an exciting thing to be looking forward to in the middle of all the drama that's been happening in your life. You had to work though, you were not guaranteed to go to nationals and with everything going on lately you were under a lot of stress.

The week was finally over and you returned home on friday night. You couldn't wait to see your boyfriend and relax with him, have him hold you in his arms while falling asleep...

“Huh?” Your eyes widened after you unlocked your door and took a few steps in your house. The lights were turned on?? You were pretty sure you had turned them off in the morning before leaving for school.

“[Y/N]!” Your eyes widened.

“Good evening.” Oh, this was a nightmare...

“What are you two doing here?!” You yelled at your parents.

“[Y/N], is that a way to welcome us?” Your mom left the kitchen and approached you.

“When did you two get back?? And why didn't you warn me?” There went your plans for the evening with your boyfriend... You groaned as they both hugged you, you didn't try to hide your feelings at all.

“Our plane landed at noon-” Your dad started.

“At NOON?”

“You were at school, we didn't want to bother you.” Your mom said. “Go put your bag upstairs, I made dinner.” She smiled.

“Ugh...” You climbed the stairs fastly and closed the door of your bedroom behind you. “Oh fuck, Hajime-” You grabbed your phone and called him immediately.

“Hello?”

“Hajime, don't come!” You ordered him.

“Uh, what's wrong? Are you okay?” He worried.

“No, I'm not! They're here!” You yelled.

“Who? Who's here??”

“My parents!”

“... Oh.”

“What do you mean _oh_? This is a nightmare... I'm this close to run away from home.” You said as you sat on the edge of your bed.

“[Y/N], don't be ridiculous. It's okay.” The ace let out a low chuckle, he couldn't help it.

“I hate this, I was so looking forward to seeing you. Just when a problem gets solved I get a new one, I'm so tired...” You whined.

“It's okay, we'll see each other tomorrow somewhere else. I'll find a solution.” Hajime tried to reassure you.

“Oh fuck, you just reminded me I had a study session planned with Wakatoshi and I told him to come to my house. I have to warn him too now. Shit, they don't know he dumped me, I didn't tell them...”

“Listen, just relax. One thing at a time-”

“[Y/N]! Dinner is ready!”

“Ugh, she's calling me for dinner as if we were a normal and happy family... I'm gonna snap-”

“[Y/N], it'll be okay, alright? Do you want me to drop by later? Even if I can't stay to sleep we can just pretend we're hanging out.”

“I-I don't know, ugh, I'll see after dinner... I'm sorry, I have to hang up.”

“Call me later... I love you.”

“I love you too Haji, thank you...” You hung up as you sighed and then you went downstairs.

“Ah, there she is. What were you doing?” Your mom asked.

“Why do you care?” You mumbled as you sat around the table. “So, for how long are you gonna stay around?”

“A month.” Your dad replied and you really felt like dying. You had so much things to do, you were not going to be able to deal with them **and** your work.

“Tell us about you now.” Your mom said excitedly after sitting around the table as well. “It's been so long since we spoke. How is that volleyball boy you talked to us about?” You and your dad choked on your food.

“He-” You rememberd the comment she had made when she implied that he was out of your league. “ _We_ broke up.” You said as you avoided her gaze.

“Ah.” Your dad had found his smile back. “I'm glad to hear it.”

“Wh- Don't be insensitive!” She scolded him. “I'm sad to hear that, he seemed like a well-mannered young man.” You started thinking about your last conversation with him and how pained he looked, you didn't like it.

“What about school? How is that doing?” Your dad switched subjects.

“I don't know, you tell me. You have more exchanges with them than you do with me.” You said with sourness in your voice.

“That's not true.” Your mom argued. “We message you all the time but you don't reply...”

“I'm busy.” You said firmly. “I work hard to get my high grades and in case you two forgot I live alone in this house. Someone has to take care of it.” You reminded them.

“Ah, it's true your dad and I were happy to find it clean and tidy, hehe.” She praised you again to avoid talking about how they had indeed left you alone.

  
  


“ _Forget what I said earlier, you_ _ **have**_ _to save me. I'm suffering here._ ” You texted your boyfriend. “Hajime is coming over, by the way.” You warned your parents.

“What? He probably had a long day, you should let him rest.” Your mom said while you were cleaning the kitchen with her after dinner.

“We had plans, we were supposed to watch a movie together.” You argued.

“You can watch it with us.” She grinned.

“I'm not gonna change my plans just because you two decided to show up unexpected. We'll watch it in my bedroom so you two can have the living room.” You added.

“Since when do you allow Iwaizumi in your bedroom?” Your dad asked. He rememberd that when you were a kid you denied him access to your bedroom which made yours and Hajime's parents laugh. You rolled your eyes as you ignored him.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and you ran towards the entrance, you couldn't wait.

“Welcome to hell.” You whispered after opening the door.

“It's that bad, huh?” Hajime smirked slightly.

“You have no idea.” You moved out of the way and let him in. “They're in the living room.” You sighed.

“Hajime!” Your mom greeted him happily. “It's been so long since we've seen you.”

“Good evening.” Your boyfriend greeted your parents.

“Did you get taller? Or stronger? Maybe both.” Your mom grinned. “Thank you for always looking after our [Y/N].”

“Oh my God...”

“I-It's nothing...” He was embarrassed as well.

“Now that the awkward greetings are done we'll be watching our movie upstairs.” You said as you grabbed Hajime's arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

“Leave the door open...” Your dad said. When you reached your bedroom you closed the door behind you two anyway.

“I missed you so much.” You said to your boyfriend before wrapping your arms around his torso and hugging him.

“It's alright, I'm sure it's not that bad.” He chuckled as he hugged you back.

“I can't wait to go to Tokyo next year.” You complained. “Lay down, I'll grab my laptop.”

“What for??” The ace asked.

“Just in case they barge in, I told them we had plans to watch a movie together.” You explained. “I don't care about the movie, I just want you to hold me.” Your lips curved slightly.

“Alright, come here.” Iwaizumi smirked before laying on your bed and you joined him with your laptop in your hands. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and started leaving soft kisses on your nape.

“Ah, crap. I didn't message Wakatoshi yet, I should do it now so he doesn't show up at my house tomorrow otherwise I'm gonna go through another awkward moment.” You said as you grabbed your phone.

“They still don't know about your break up?” You shaked your head.

“No, I told them earlier during dinner. My mom asked about him. My dad was so happy to know I was single again.” You explained as you typed a message to the super ace.

“If only he knew...” Hajime chuckled.

“I'm sure my dad would only make an exception for you. I'm pretty sure if we revealed to our families that we started dating they'd organize our wedding.” You winced.

“Why are you making that face? You don't want that?” Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow and your eyes widened.

“W-What is it with you guys and wedding talks?? You're worse than girls.” Your boyfriend was surprised.

“Don't you dare tell me you had that conversation with Ushiwaka as well?” A blush of shame appeard on your cheeks. “I can't believe this.”

“H-He's the one who brought it up, I-I told him the same thing as I'm going to tell you. We're too young and I don't wanna hear it.” You said. “ _I'm sorry to warn you that you can't come to my house tomorrow for the study session, my parents came back home. I'll explain to you in details on monday. Have a good weekend._ ” You texted Ushijima and then you put your phone down. “I-I hope you're aware that I have at least five years of studies ahead of me if I want to become a doctor. It could expand to ten or twelve depending on what I want to be specialized in.” You explained to your boyfriend.

“You're the only crazy person I know who wants to study for another twelve years.” Hajime teased you. “But alright, I'll wait for you until you're thirty.”

“You're the one that sounds crazy.” You smiled slightly, it was making you happy he said that. Iwaizumi brought his hand to your cheek and stroked it before leaning on you to steal a kiss. “I'm so annoyed they're here, I really want to touch you more.” You said sadly.

“Ugh, don't say that to me [Y/N]. We'll find solutions, don't worry.” He smiled before kissing you again. “My parents aren't always home, you can sneak in as well during the day.”

“I can't wait.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey.” You greeted Ushijima as you went to sit next to him during the biology class you had on monday.

“Hi.” He replied. “So, your parents are back?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yeah.” You let out a long sigh. “I'm sorry for cancelling but I thought it was better this way. They knew we were... dating and I didn't want them to ask you embarrassing questions.”

“I don't mind.” Your eyebrows raised, you didn't expect that.

“Well, uh, anyway... I thought we could borrow a classroom for our study sessions or go to the library if that's okay with you.” You explained. “I already warned a teacher.”

“Yes, it's fine.” The super ace said.

“Okay, good...” You two were very silent, this was awkward. You opened your biology book and decided to think with him about what you were going to do for the assignment. Ushijima made it clear to you that he didn't want anything to do with you anymore so there was no need to ask him about his weekend or about how he was doing. Last time things got out of hand. You were not going to make that mistake again. Though you couldn't help feeling sad, you couldn't deny it, it was making you feel things to be seated so close to him and not being able to touch him. It even crossed your mind to talk about his father as well but that was way too intimate and Ushijima was no longer willing to share deep things with you.

“Are you okay?” You hadn't noticed him staring at you, your head was lowered and you were looking at the pages of the biology book while you were thinking about what you were feeling. Ushijima was staring at you though.

“I... It's kinda hard.” You replied truthfully and quietly.

“What is?”

“Our situation. Not being able to be friendly with you anymore, it's making me sad...” You explained. You let out a small sigh. “I brought this upon myself...” You mumbled. “Come on, we have thirty minutes left before class ends. We're already late, we need to get as much work done as possible.” You grabbed your pen and started writing in your notebook. The super ace kept quiet.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie to you guys, it's been hard to write anything since my last update because I feel like that whatever I'll write will annoy some of you. Maybe I'm way too sensitive and anxious but I reached the point where I lost the motivation to write this. There's so many things and events that I'm gonna skip on because I'm depressed about this story. I just want to write something completely new. I'm gonna force myself to write the ending that I wanted but if it'll feel rushed to some of you it will be normal because I'm gonna skip some things.  
> The chapter I'm gonna post and the next three were written before the whole thing that happened so at least there's that. Also there will be no more smut chapters, maybe some flirting and cuddles here and there but no sex scenes.  
> I'm sorry it ended like this. I got a lot of nice comments and apologies from a lot of you guys and it felt good to read them but as I said I'm way too anxious. I deeply apologize but I needed to be honest with you all.  
> I really hope I'll get my motivation back because it really saddens me for AoH to end like this. It's not respectful towards you all who left me so many kudos and hits. I'm sorry.

You finally managed to work on the assignment with Ushijima and find time to study for the Decathlon all while dealing with volleyball practice and your parents at home. It's been one week since they were back home but you ignored them to focus on your studies.

You heard the doorbell ring while you were upstairs getting ready. Your parents had invited Iwaizumi's family for dinner on this saturday night, you weren't a fan of parties but as long as you saw your boyfriend you were satisfied. Hajime had asked you to dress nicely, he wanted to see you on your best and you accepted. You two had trouble seeing each other since your parents were back and it made you miss each other a lot more. Now at long last you were gonna see him again.

You wore a purple bustier bodycon minidress. If your boyfriend wanted to see your best he was about to get served. You smiled as you looked at yourself in front of the mirror, you found yourself pretty for once. You had already taken care of your makeup and hair. You needed to hurry, based on the voices you heard downstairs, your guests were already here. You quickly put on a pair of heels and doused yourself in perfume before grabbing the doorknob of your bedroom. You took a deep breath before finally opening the door then you walked slowly down the stairs.

“[Y/N] is not here?” Hajime's dad asked.

“I just heard the door, I think it's her.” Your mom said with a smile. You held onto the wooden rod as you walked down the stairs and when you finally crossed eyes with Hajime you two's eyes widened. Apparently you weren't the only one who had dressed up for this small party. Your boyfriend wore a black suit with a white shirt under his blazer and- (Oh my God, was that a bowtie??) Your lips curved, you felt like laughing but you couldn't deny he looked really good. A blush appeard on the ace's cheeks when he took a good look at you. The last time he had seen you dress up so nicely was for a date with another man, this time it was for him. Blood instantly rushed to his head and other parts of his body, he looked at you from head to toe, you looked stunning he thought.

“Hajime, go help [Y/N] walk down the stairs.” His mother said to him with a smile as she lightly pushed on his back.

“U-Uh, yeah.” Your boyfriend approached you and gave you his arm so you could hold onto it.

“Thanks.” You smiled at him. You finally made it to the ground floor and suddenly your eyes widened when Hajime leaned on you, you were pretty sure he was going for a kiss. You turned your head just in time for his lips to touch your cheek. He realized he almost made a mistake. You took two steps away from him and went to greet his parents. “Hi.”

“[Y/N], you look so beautiful.” Hajime's dad complimented you before taking you in his arms.

“Thank you, hehe.” Your lips curved.

“Come to the living room to have a drink.” Your mom guided the guests.

“You look so fucking good.” Hajime whispered behind you. “I'm sorry I almost couldn't help myself earlier.” A blush appeard on your cheeks.

“You look handsome too.” You smiled. “When was the last time I saw you wearing a suit?” You asked in amusement.

“That one Christmas dinner years ago.” He reminded you.

“Wow, that long?” You let out a small chuckle as you followed everyone to the living room.

“[Y/N], don't give your back to me. I wanna do you so badly-” You started coughing to hide the noise that got stuck in your throat. One of your boyfriend's hands went to your butt but you quickly slapped it away. You two's parents were right in front of you.

“H-Hajime, please drink something and chill...” You suggested to him. “Come, let me serve you.” You gave him a glass and then you went to sit on the couch.

“Hajime, have you said something nice to [Y/N]?” His mom asked him.

“Doesn't she look very beautiful?” His dad added and you lowered your head in embarrassment.

“I-It's fine-” You started but the ace interrupted you.

“She does.” Iwaizumi turned his head to look at you. “You look gorgeous.” He said with a smile. You were pretty sure your face got as red as a tomato, you brought your finger around your nose, you were flustered.

“Hajime is very handsome too.” Your mom added to the conversation. “I'm really thankful to him for how long he has looked after [Y/N].” (Here we go...)

“Also you two.” Your dad said to Hajime's parents. “We're in your debt.”

“Oh c'mon, it's been our pleasure. [Y/N] is family.” Hajime's mom said and you smiled at her.

“Well, not entirely _yet_.” His dad teased.

“Oh God...” Hajime muttered as he facepalmed.

“You're rather quiet, [Y/N]-” Mrs. Iwaizumi noticed. “I remember how you used to yell at us all back then, reminding us that you considered Hajime like your cousin... Did you change your mind?” They all laughed in amusement as they rememberd that anecdote.

“... Who knows?” You let out before taking a sip of your drink. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, including Hajime's, they didn't expect you to say that. You liked to let them wonder if that was a joke or not.

  
  


After sharing a few more embarrassing stories about your childhood you all moved to the kitchen to finally have dinner. You were starving to be honest, you hadn't eaten anything all day, you were too busy studying and then it took you hours to get ready for the party.

“Thank you.” You smiled happily at your boyfriend when he pulled your chair for you. “Sit next to me.” You requested of him.

“Can we help you with anything?” His mom asked to yours while her son sat next to you.

“No, don't worry. [Y/N] and me took care of it already, thank you.” Under the table Hajime searched for your hand and when he found it you tangled your fingers together. You were thankful for the thick tablecloth, no one could see what was happening under the table. You turned your head and smiled at your boyfriend.

“I love you.” You mouthed discreetly at him and a blush instantly appeard on his cheeks. Dinner was finally served and you started eating. You rubbed one of Hajime's legs with yours under the table now that both of your hands were on the table. He was close to you physically but you craved him so much at the moment. You were just waiting for an opportunity to be alone with your boyfriend for a few minutes.

“[Y/N], we heard you're participating to the Academic Decathlon?” Hajime's dad asked you.

“Hm.” You nodded. “It's in two weeks. If I make it I'll go to Tokyo for nationals.” You said excitedly.

“You made it the other years, didn't you? I'm sure you'll do it again this year. We're supporting you.”

“Thank you, it makes me happy you say that.” You smiled. You liked Hajime's dad a lot, he was very gentle, supportive and funny! You shared way more with him than with your own father.

“You'll support her too, right?” Mrs. Iwaizumi asked to her son.

“Obviously.” Hajime replied. You put your hand on his thigh under the table and kept a straight face unlike your boyfriend who choked on his glass of water. You couldn't help letting out a low and quiet chuckle. “You're done for.” The ace whispered to you. You two decided to calm down and stop teasing each other while you ate otherwise you were going to get seriously caught. When you were done with the main course you stood up and helped your mom clean the table before bringing the dessert. You bent on the table to pick up a dirty glass and when no one was looking in your direction Hajime put his hand back on your butt. You gasped and he instantly removed it.

“What's wrong?” Your dad asked you.

“I-” You thought quickly. “I dropped a knife on the floor.” You made up a quick excuse. “Did I hurt you?” You asked to your boyfriend with frowned brows.

“N-No harm done.” He replied nervously. You crouched down and pretended to pick up something. Thankfully no one was paying attention to you anymore. Hajime left you alone this time while you were cleaning. Your mom grabbed the icecream cake from the freezer and put it on the table as you sat back down next to your boyfriend.

“I'm so full, it was delicious.” Iwaizumi's dad praised your mom.

“Open your mouth.” The ace asked you while you were still eating your slice of icecream with a spoon.

“Ah-” You complied. “Mm, thank you.” You smiled at the ace after he put a piece of chocolate decoration in your mouth. You two's parents saw that but they stayed silent. They didn't know if it was something or not, you and Hajime were very close since you were kids so you could allow to display a few moments like that in front of them. It was like sharing an umbrella together. The line would've been crossed if you started licking Hajime's fingers... “Did you enjoy dinner?” You asked him while everyone else was talking too.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi replied. “Though I can't help craving something else.” He smirked and you turned your head as you started blushing again.

After dinner you all moved back to the living room, the evening wasn't over yet. While your mother served drinks your father decided to play some music. Oh no, you knew what was coming...

“C'mon, go.” You saw Iwaizumi's dad whisper some things to him but you pretended that you didn't see anything. You took a few sips from your glass and waited for what was obviously coming. It was a flustered Hajime that approached you.

“Do you... dance?” Your lips curved. (Bingo.)

“Well, I can't embarrass you in front of our parents with a refusal, can I?” You said before putting your glass down. “Yes, I guess I do.” You grabbed the hand he was giving you and stood up.

“Wow, I'm so lucky to date a good Samaritan.” The ace chuckled in sarcasm.

“You weren't looking too confident two seconds ago.” You reminded him as you raised one eyebrow. You two smiled at each other as you positioned yourselves. Iwaizumi wrapped one arm around your waist and his other hand held yours. You put your free hand on his shoulder and then you started dancing on the slow music.

“Ohh, they're so cute!” Hajime's mom cooed as she grabbed her phone to take pictures. You lowered your head in shame but you were smiling. You were still happy to be where you were with your boyfriend holding you very close to him.

“You're stunning.” Your childhood friend complimented you again. You looked into his eyes and he was serious this time, no joking, no teasing in his tone. Your heart beat fast in your chest, he really believed in his words and it knocked air out of your lungs. “I'm tired of hiding-” He whispered. “I want to scream to the whole world that I love you starting from our parents.” You bit onto your lower lip to stop your mouth from curving too widely.

“One thing at a time.” You said to him.

“Look over here~” Your moms took a few pictures of you two while you were slowly swaying to the music in the living room. They sat back on the couch when they were done and you two kept dancing until the music ended. You put a small kiss on Hajime's cheek and before letting you go he held your hand and brought it to his lips to leave a kiss on the back of it. Your heart skipped a beat again, that moved you a lot.

“I'm going to the bathroom, join me upstairs in two minutes.” You said discreetly to your boyfriend. You walked away and headed for the stairs that you quickly climbed after taking off your heels. When you came out of the bathroom in front of your bedroom you let out a small shriek of surprise.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Hajime said.

“It's okay.” You smiled at him, you took his hand and guided him to your bedroom. At long last you were alone, you wrapped your arms around his neck and catched his mouth with yours for a long and passionate kiss. Iwaizumi kissed you back deeply and wasted no time putting his tongue in your mouth. His hands held your waist before they went down a bit and grabbed your buttcheeks. “H-Haji-!” You gasped against his mouth.

“Please-” He pleaded you before kissing you again. “I love it so much-” You let out a small chuckle that turned into a quiet moan when he started kneading.

“Y-You're gonna get worked up...” You warned him.

“You say this as if I wasn't hard since the beginning of the night-” A bright blush appeard on your cheeks.

“I-I thought I felt something when we danced earlier-” You teased him slightly.

“Don't play me, [Y/N]. I'm this close to rip this dress off you and take you on your bed-”

“H-Hajime!” You were really surprised to hear him speak like that. You weren't used. The ace put his head in the crook of your neck and kissed you there. “D-Don't leave bites or marks on me, I-I didn't have any earlier and we have to go back downstairs...”

“Fuck, what am I supposed to do?” Your boyfriend was so frustrated.

“I'm afraid that for tonight we're kinda screwed...”

“It's been two weeks since we've had sex, I'm gonna lose it.” He said. “Why are you laughing?”

“I'm sorry, I can't help it. You sound so desperate.” You explained. “Aw, don't pout. I want to touch you too.” You said before putting a soft kiss on his pouting lips. “Look at the bright side, my parents are leaving in three weeks-” His eyes widened.

“Three weeks, I'm gonna fucking die.” You laughed again and this time he couldn't help laughing too.

“Would it make you happy to touch my butt again?” You asked him softly.

“... It helps.” The ace replied.

“Well then, go ahead.” You said as you grabbed his hands and put them back on your butt. “Kiss me though.”

“Gladly.” Iwaizumi smirked before catching your mouth with his.

“I want to take a walk. Just around the neighborhood. Would you come with me?” You asked your boyfriend after naturally breaking the kiss.

“Yeah, sure.” You two returned downstairs.

“We're gonna take a walk around the neighborhood, alright?” You warned your parents before heading for the entrance.

“Of course. You two be careful, it's dark outside.” You nodded.

“I'm leaving these here.” You said as you put your heels away and put on a pair of flat shoes.

“Shouldn't you take a jacket as well?” Hajime suggested.

“No, it's okay. I'm feeling a bit warm to be honest. We won't be long anyway.” You replied. “Let's go.”

“I'm following you.” He said. You closed the door behind you two and then you crossed the street to go on the sidewalk. Hajime turned his head and smiled at you when you grabbed his hand.

“It made me happy what you said earlier when we were dancing.” You said to him.

“I've been waiting for you for so long. I've never felt this happy in my life before.”

“Aw, Hajime-” You approached the ace and put a kiss on his cheek.

“I'm serious, I don't want to hide.” Iwaizumi repeated.

“You... You told your parents about your crush on me, right?” A blush instantly appeard on his face.

“Fuck, did he tell you..?” He asked, embarrassed.

“No.” You smiled. “I just guessed it. It's okay, though. I really like your parents, the problem is... **my** parents...” You two kept silent for a bit while you walked.

“You know, we... I don't think we ever talked deeply about it. Why do you hate your parents so much? I mean, I have a slight idea but I could be wrong.” Hajime said. “Come.” He took your hand and guided you to a bench so you two could sit down.

“It's-” You let out a small and dry chuckle. “It's really simple, they left me.” You said. “I know my situation could be much worse, like, at least with their work that gets paid well we live in a big house, I can afford to go to the best schools, etc...” You explained. “But physically, they were always absent. They were never here for me... And-” You bit onto your lower lip to prevent you from getting overwhelmed as you talked about this. “When grandma died... they still went overseas and left me alone.” You said quietly. “You know how scary it was for me to live in that big house by myself. Grandma was here for me, your parents were here for me and most importantly you were.” You said as you raised your head and looked into his eyes. “You played with me, you made me laugh, you defended me... It wasn't even thanks to them and their job in sciences that I wanted to become a doctor, it was your idea-” You smiled slightly. “It's awful to say this, I'm aware, but they're the ones that I consider like my cousins. Officially they're my parents but to me they're long lost relatives I see once a year.” You explained.

“I'm sorry it was that awful for you, I understand your side and how you feel.” Iwaizumi said as he put his arm around your shoulders.

“My mom pretends everything is well when we talk over the phone but she sounds like a hypocrite to me. My dad doesn't even ask how I'm doing, all he wants is to know if I'm still getting the best grades. I don't think we'll ever be able to fix our situation. I'm serious when I say that I can't wait to go to Tokyo. I don't want to live in that house by myself anymore.” You explained.

“I guess that's why you invited me over so many times.” The ace said and you nodded.

“My curtains-” You let out a low chuckle.

“What about them?” He asked.

“I leave them open on purpose. It reassures me to know that you live just next to me.” You revealed to him and his eyes widened. Hajime never knew. “I know I can always count on you. I remember when I was stuck in the bathroom because of the spider and you came to rescue me for exemple. You're the only one always here for me.”

“And I'll continue to be.” The ace turned his body to face you, he put his hands on your face to look straight into your eyes. “I'll never leave you alone.” Small tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around your body and hugged you closely against him. “I love you, [Y/N].”

“Me too, I love you too Hajime.” You held him tightly. Your lips curved a bit when you felt him leave a few soft kisses on the side of your neck and on your naked shoulder.

“Your skin's freezing, put this on.” Your boyfriend removed his black blazer and then he put it on your shoulders to cover you.

“I love you.” You repeated again and leaned to kiss his lips.

“Come, let's go back. Your grandma used to say that we needed to sleep early so tomorrow will come faster. I'm gonna sleep extra early so the three weeks will go by lightning fast.” He joked.

“I promise you I'll find a moment for us two very soon. If I have to send my parents on a trip to Sendai or something like that I will.” You smiled in amusement.


	49. Chapter 49

“Are you preparing well for the Academic Decathlon?” You raised one eyebrow out of surprise. Ushijima was trying to have a normal conversation with you??

“Um, yeah, I guess...” You replied. “Ah, wait, you made a small mistake here-” You pointed your pen on his paper.

“Ah, you're right. Sorry.” The super ace replied.

“It's okay.” You two were in biology class on monday afternoon, after that you had volleyball practice and finally then your day would be over.

“Is it going well with your parents at home?”

“You're talkative today.” It escaped you.

“I didn't mean to preach, I apologize.” He said.

“You're fine.” You smiled slightly. “I'm not sure how I can reply. Is it really going well if I'm ignoring them?”

“You don't share some things with them?” You shaked your head.

“No. I'm busy with studying and they have some work to do in Miyagi too. I don't see them during the day and they don't see me during the night.” You explained.

“Are you okay with that situation?” You shrugged.

“I guess. I don't think I'll ever be close to them to be honest.” You replied. “Next year I'll be at Tokyo so this is probably my last time seeing them. Wow, I just realized that.”

“You don't look satisfied with your situation.” Ushijima said as he looked at you.

“It's complicated...” You added quietly. “What about you? Do you communicate with your father?”

“Sometimes. It's going well though and I'm satisfied.” Your lips curved.

“I'm happy for you.” You said as you brought your hand on his bicep. Ushijima looked at your hand on his arm and you removed it. “S-Sorry, old habit...” You said. You two looked back at your notes and continued to work on your assignment.

Finally class ended, you picked up your stuff and headed for the exit.

“It seems to be going better between you and [Y/N], huh?” Tendou asked his best friend in the hallway. “I looked at you two work and she was smiling.”

“It's better, indeed.” Ushijima confirmed. “We can talk normally.”

“I'm glad to hear that!”

“Tsutomu kun, hi.” You smiled at your kouhai when he ran into you on your way to the gym.

“Hi, [Y/N] senpai!” He replied excitedly.

“Are you ready to work hard today? The Spring High prelims are right around the corner.” You reminded him.

“I'm always ready!”

“That's what I wanted to hear.” You gently patted his head. “See you in a minute on court.” You two entered the different locker rooms to get changed.

When you were all on court the boys started their warm up and you called your red haired classmate over.

“Thanks again, [Y/N] chan~” Tendou grinned.

“No problem. This would be the worst time to hurt yourself.” You said to him as you bandaged his fingers. “Here you go.”

After that your teammates separated in two groups and played a practice match. You sat next to coach Washijo and you took notes about everyone's play.

“Too slow! You're too slow, Goshiki!” You were surprised when the coach started yelling, you looked at the first year and to you he seemed to be doing well. You shrugged, you were not a professional though, if he thought that Goshiki was slow maybe it was the case...

“Yes!” Your kouhai shouted. You were glad to see that he didn't sulk even though he just got yelled after, he never gave up. Everyone was giving it their all, you couldn't help throwing glances at the super ace. He always looked so godly when he jumped to spike, he was literally floating in the air.

“Faster!!” Coach yelled again at the first year. (Poor Tsutomu kun..) You thought. You were excited for the Spring High prelims as well, you wanted to watch a volleyball tournament. You thought about how much fun you had during nationals. Even if you loved everyone in Shiratorizawa you couldn't help thinking about your boyfriend, the ace of Seijoh. Once again they would decide amongst themselves who will be going to the Spring High nationals.

“Nice block, Satori kun!” You encouraged your friend. Practice was almost over now, they played five sets and time went by fastly.

“Hmpf.” Coach groaned next to you.

“S-Sorry...” You lowered your head.

“How many times am I gonna say it?! FASTER!!!” Coach Washijo was furious for some odd reason.

“Wah!” You got startled at his sudden screaming again.

“Why am I the only one getting yelled at?” Goshiki mumbled.

“What do you think?” Reon asked him.

“He's counting on you the most, Tsutomu kun~” Tendou patted his back.

“Ugh...”

“Woah, that sound... Nice kill, Wakatoshi!” You encouraged the super ace as well. Once again he had spiked the ball super hard onto the other side of the court. You almost felt bad for the floor, you were pretty sure someone would die if they received that with their face.

“Don't avoid the ball!!” Coach yelled at Yamagata, the libero. You understood him though, that would've hurt like hell. Even if Ushijima was playing against his teammates and friends he didn't hold back at all. The teacher whistled the end of the match and practice. You smiled as you got up from the bench and went to give everyone towels and water bottles.

“Great game today, guys!” You said happily. “I found you great.” You praised Goshiki discreetly. The expression on his face had changed a bit, he looked disappointed in himself and you didn't like it.

“Thank you, senpai...” He replied. You rubbed his back and then you approached the others.

“G-Good job, today.” You smiled slightly at Ushijima as you gave him his bottle. He gave you a head nod but remained silent.

“Thank you for your support.” Tendou grinned when you approached him and you smiled back.

Once that was done you grabbed what you needed to clean the gym and you started cleaning with some first years.

“Thanks guys for the help.” You said to them and then you headed for the locker room to grab your bag. When you walked out of the gym you had the misfortune to run into Mei.

“Well, well, well-” You rolled your eyes. “I'm surprised they still let you in even though you're veeery close to Aoba Johsai players.” She spat her venom evilly.

“[Y/N] chan takes good care of us, thank you for worrying about that Mei chan~” Tendou defended you after appearing behind you.

“Ushijima san, hi!” The black haired cheerleader ignored you and your red haired classmate to greet the super ace after he walked out of the gym as well. You and Tendou shared a knowing glance.

“What are you doing here?” He asked her. He was right, Mei had no business around the volleyball gym.

“Anyway, I have a bus to catch. See you guys tomorrow.” You said bye to your teammates.

“Bye, [Y/N].” Ohira replied back.

“Lemme walk with you for once.” The middle blocker said with a smile.

“Huh?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Are you sure?” Tendou nodded. “Okay, then.” You had no reason to refuse, he was your friend and you liked his company. Ushijima frowned though, he didn't understand why his best friend wanted to do that. “Bye, guys.” You waved.

“That Mei...” He sighed. “I wonder when she will learn.”

“I met a lot of people like her, I doubt she will anytime soon.” You said.

“Ahh, I understand what you mean. I think it's jealousy.”

“Really?” You asked. “I just don't see what... she has to be jealous over.” You said. “She's the prettiest girl of the class.”

“And yet you're the one that picked Wakatoshi's interest.” He smirked.

“Yeah, well... He's single now so I don't see why she keeps harassing me. Why don't she use her energy for him instead?”

“Humans are some evil creatures. Some of them don't just want to win, they also want to completely crush their opponents.”

“You're very wise. How do you know about all this?” You asked him with a small teasing smile.

“You think you're the only one who got bullied?” Tendou asked you and your eyes widened.

“Y-You... Really? But you're so cool... I'll never understand bullies.” You said.

“Thank you [Y/N] chan, hehe. It was during middle school, I didn't get that problem in high school. Let's just say that my blocking skills were already getting on some kids' nerves.”

“Ah, I see. That jealousy you were talking to me about.” You said. “I'm sorry you went through that, I know it's awful.”

“It's alright, I got over it.” Tendou said.

“Do we ever get over bullying?” You asked quietly with your head lowered. “But-” You raised your head and let out a small sigh. “You're right. Today you seem to be doing better and you have great friends, you're the most talented middle blocker I've ever seen and you're in a great team. I'm happy for you.” You smiled at him. “It moves me you trust me enough to share that with me.” You added.

“You're a kind girl, I'm good at reading people. You made some mistakes but I don't think you're evil.” He said.

“Thanks for saying that.”

“I feel like it's going better with Wakatoshi kun, huh?” He asked you.

“I don't know. Yeah, he's no longer **completely** ignoring me but- it's different.” You tried to explain.

“Well, you two's relationship can't really go back to what it was.” Tendou said. “And you're no longer single.” You bit onto your lower lip and kept quiet. You wondered where you would be right now if you hadn't kissed Iwaizumi at Matsukawa's party.

“Is... I-I don't know if I'm allowed to ask you this but is Wakatoshi doing well?”

“I can't lie to you [Y/N] chan, you've seen his behavior.” The middle blocker said.

“Fuck...” You cursed. He wasn't doing well and you knew it.

“Can I ask you something too?” You nodded. “Do you still have feelings for Wakatoshi?” Your eyes widened.

“I... I-I seriously don't know...” You replied. “I-I know I love Hajime but... Wakatoshi still troubles me. I hope that with time my feelings will go away, I'm not single and Wakatoshi hates me, it's better for everybody. I regret that we're working together on an assignment, I'm not sure it's doing any good to me or him.” You explained. Tendou was surprised, he didn't know you thought that his best friend hated you. To him it was clear, his captain still loved you. He decided to remain silent though, it wasn't his place to tell you.

“Ahh, I'm sad things ended this way.” He said after letting out a sigh. “I think you two were good together.”

“Thanks for saying that.” You smiled slightly. “I was happy with him, he was treating me well. I fucked up though, I have to take responsibility for it now.” You said. You reached the bus stop and your classmate stayed with you until the bus came. You waved goodbye to him and then you climbed in your bus to go home. When Tendou returned to his dorm Ushijima had a few questions to ask him.

“Why did you walk her to her bus stop?” His eyebrows were frowned.

“I just needed to speak to her.” His best friend replied.

“About what?”

“Aren't you curious? Haha.” Tendou grinned. “Don't worry I'm not stealing your girl if that's what you thought.”

“She's not my girl.” Ushijima said.

“She might still be.”

“What does that mean?” The super ace sighed. “What did you two talk about?”

“At first we talked about Mei chan and her bullying-” Tendou replied. “Then we talked about you.” His lips curved.

“Why?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

“I just wanted to know a few things. I heard your version and I wanted hers.” The middle blocker explained. “But can you tell me why you're letting [Y/N] chan believe that you hate her? You and I both know it's not the case.”

“It doesn't matter.” Ushijima replied.

“I think it does. I shouldn't tell you this but [Y/N] chan told me you still trouble her.” He looked into his best friend's eyes. “Trouble as in _feel_ something for you.”

“Why are you telling me this, Tendou?”

“Because it's not too late if you want her back.” The super ace's eyes widened.

“But... she's dating Iwaizumi.”

“And she was dating you too before switching to him. Don't you want to get her back?” Ushijima lowered his head.

“I don't think she'll want that...” He said quietly.

“She used to say yes to everything you wanted not too long ago, I know you two mutually hurt each other but all you need to do is make her forget about these times. Re become the Wakatoshi she fell in love with. Make her happy like you used to.” Tendou said. “Have you decided to forgive her for the kiss?” He rememberd why this all started.

“Yes.” Ushijima confirmed.

“Then start with that when you see her tomorrow. I know [Y/N] chan thinks you hate her and that's why she's afraid to be around you. I'm sure it will relieve her heart to hear that you forgave her.” Tendou advised him with a reassuring smile.

“Okay, I'll do that.” The super ace was determined.

“Wahahaha! You sound so confident all of a sudden!” His best friend was bent in half laughing. “I prefer this version of you though.” Ushijima ignored Tendou and proceeded to do his homework.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I'm gonna throw the trash.” You announced to your mother while she was doing the dishes.

“Huh? Let your father do it, it's heavy. Also it's dark outside.” She said.

“Who do you think used to throw it when you were away?” You asked her. You grabbed the trashbag and headed for the entrance before exiting your house. After you threw it in the huge container on the other side of the street you felt arms wrap around your waist and your lips started curving. “If you saw me carry that huge trashbag you could've helped me lift it.”

“Sorry, it was hot watching you bend over to pick it up. I got distracted.” Iwaizumi chuckled behind you before putting a small kiss on your nape.

“I missed you.” You turned around and hugged your boyfriend against you.

“Me too, thought about you all day.” He said and then his mouth catched yours for a kiss. “For how long are we gonna do this, [Y/N]? I'm gonna go crazy.”

“Well... Twenty more days before they leave.”

“Ugh...” The ace sighed deeply. He rested his forehead against yours while his arms were wrapped around your waist. “I want you so badly.”

“H-Hajime!” You blushed. “Stop thinking about it so hardly...” He placed his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there. “I told you I'd find a moment for us during the week- hhh!” You got goosebumps when he licked the side of your neck.

“I can't wait any longer...” He whispered as he took one of your hands and guided it to his crotch. “Do you feel me?”

“I-I do but we can't.” You said as you removed your hand, he was indeed very hard. “Haji, no, we're not doing this out there.” Iwaizumi had slipped his hands under your shirt to fondle you through your bra.

“Why not?” He smirked. “It's dark enough, no one can see us.”

“A-Are you crazy? We're not having sex outside and right in front of our houses. We'll be... heard.” You added.

“I'll cover your mouth, don't worry.” He said before putting a kiss on your cheek this time.

“Ah! Hajime, please...” You put your hands on his wrists under your shirt and lowered his arms when he tried to unclasp your bra. “I'm sorry but I can't do anything for you. I want to as well but we have to be patient.” You felt bad when you saw the expression on his face. “Please don't pout. I promise you I'll do everything you want once I find a moment for us, okay?” You leaned and kissed his pouting mouth.

“I'm starting to hate your parents too for being back.” He said and you let out a small laugh. “I swear the moment we finally have some privacy I'm gonna ravage you.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Sounds hot.” You said with a smile. “Come on, we have to go back. We've been outside for way too long.”

“I still have time, I told my parents I was going out for a walk. What was your excuse?”

“The trashbag.” You replied. You two had texted each other to meet outside. “I guess it's fine if I stay five more minutes. I'll tell them that I ran into you.” You leaned on your boyfriend and kissed him again.

“Mmm-” He grabbed your chin between his fingers. “Stop doing that thing where you lick my lips, it makes me go crazy and trust me, you don't want me to go crazy in the state I'm in right now.” You chuckled.

“Hey, just because you can't see it for me doesn't mean I'm not excited either.” You said. “If you want me to stop then stop kissin- hmm!” Hajime put his hand behind your head and brought your face against his to kiss you passionately. You smiled against his lips, you really loved his hungry kisses.

“Go back before I do you for real. I'm gonna take a walk to calm down.” You felt so bad for your boyfriend.

“I love you, Hajime.” You put a small kiss on his cheek and then you went back to your house.


	50. Chapter 50

On wednesday afternoon you and Ushijima had freed yourself from volleyball practice to go work on your assignment at the academy's library. You were a bit behind because of your arguments at the beginning of your collaboration but thanks to your conversation on the rooftop things got a tad better.

“I'm sorry for making you skip practice but we're late and because of my parents at home it's impossible to make you come on weekends.” You said to the super ace after you two sat in front of a table at the back of the library. No one would bother you back there and you wouldn't be bothering the book reading club at the front either.

“It's alright, it's not your fault. We have to work on this.” You let out a small sigh.

“I'm relieved to hear you say it. It would go much faster if I didn't have to study for the Decathlon either. Sometimes I regret saying yes, maybe it was too ambitious to accept. I have so much on my plate already.” You said.

“I think you would've regretted it more if you hadn't participated to the last competition of your high school year.” Ushijima said and you smiled slightly.

“I think you're right. It makes me feel better to hear you say it.” You said. You laid your books and notes on the table in front of you. You were surprised to hear the super ace let out a small chuckle.

“It brings back memories.” Ushijima said as he smiled. You were pretty sure that was his first smile with you since everything that's happened between you both. Your heart skipped a beat and you weren't sure how to feel about it.

“Um, y-yeah, it does...” You said quietly. You two worked for two hours and then you let the super ace take a break while you were correcting what he wrote. You didn't need breaks, study sessions were fun to you.

“Is it okay?” He asked you.

“Yeah, it's good.” You raised your head from his notes and smiled at him. “I'm really relieved.”

“Were you anxious I wasn't going to do a good job?”

“It's... not really that that made me anxious. I was more worried about our communication.” You explained. “It would've been much more difficult to work with you if you refused to speak to me.” You added. “I'm glad you're doing efforts even if you hate me.” Your ex boyfriend frowned. He didn't like to hear you say that anymore.

“[Y/N]-” Your eyes widened when Ushijima put his hand on yours to stop you from writing. “I don't hate you.” He said and you opened your mouth to let out a gasp but nothing came out.

“B-But... I-I cheated on you-” You admitted quietly.

“I forgive you.” The super ace said. You couldn't believe it. Soon small tears appeard in the corners of your eyes, you felt like a weight had been lifted of your shoulders. You lowered your head as your lower lip started trembling, you really tried hard to not break down in sobs in front of him. You didn't want to cry. Ushijima came closer and put his hand on your back for comfort.

“Thank you.” You finally managed to say after you took a few minutes to calm down. “I-I'm really happy.” The super ace wrapped his arms around you and your eyebrows raised in surprise. You weren't sure what to do so you just decided to stop thinking and you hugged him back. You closed your eyes and rememberd how good his hugs used to feel like. Ushijima smiled when he felt your small hands rub his back, you used to do that to him before and he really missed it. You let go of him after a few seconds but he kept holding you. Finally he let go of you too but he kept his chair close to yours.

“[Y/N], I-” You looked into his eyes, ready to listen to whatever he had to say but Ushijima didn't speak. Well, not with words. He leaned on you and brushed his lips against yours. It took your brain one second to realize what was happening. You immediately moved back and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Y-You...- You kissed me..?” You asked quietly. You were in shock, you still couldn't believe it. “O-Oh my God...” You stood up and started picking up your stuff, you were really panicked.

“[Y/N], wait-” The super ace looked bothered.

“I-I need to go!” You messily put your belongings in your bag and then you ran out of the library.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Oh? You're home early.” Your mom said when you arrived at your house. You ignored her and ran in the hallway before climbing the stairs fastly then you locked yourself in your bedroom.

“What the fuck... what the fuck...” You jumped on your bed and brought your knees to yourself. “This can't be happening...” You closed your eyes. “Why is all of this happening to me??” You started crying quietly.

“[Y/N]?” Your mom knocked on your door. “Are you okay?”

“Go away!!” You yelled at her. Her eyebrows frowned but finally she left the hallway and decided to leave you alone. You grabbed your phone and went through your contact info, you were searching for anybody to tell what just happened to but you found nobody. “Fuck!” You threw your phone on the other side of the room, frustrated.

You put your hands on your lowered head and closed your eyes. Why the fuck did Ushijima kiss you?? You were convinced he hated you since you broke up and he was the one who dumped you. Now that you thought about it even his hug was abnormal and lasted way too long for it to not mean anything.

Did the super ace still love you? You refused to think about it even if then all his actions would make sense. If he still loved you it would make sense he got really angry after you. If he still loved you it would make sense he was hurt. If he still loved you it would make sense he **kissed** you.

  
  


\---

  
  


You refused to come down for dinner so your mom had no choice but to call the person you were the closest to and ironically the only person you absolutely did not want to see at the moment. She didn't care if you didn't want to speak to her or your father but she just needed someone to reassure her that it wasn't that bad so she called Hajime over.

_**Knock, knock!** _

Your eyes widened when you heard your boyfriend's voice behind the door of your bedroom. You let out a long and deep sigh before standing up from your chair in front of your desk and then you went to open the door.

“Hey.” He said. You moved out of the way and let him in. You cringed a bit when he put a kiss on your cheek. “I've been calling you.” You turned your head towards your phone on the floor, Iwaizumi followed your gaze and picked it up. “What happened??” The screen was shattered. “[Y/N], you're worrying me. Please tell me what happened.” You stayed silent. The ace took your hand and guided you to your bed where you two sat down. “Was it that bitch that harasses you at school?” You shaked your head. “... Was it Ushiwaka then?” You nodded this time. “What did he do? Did you two argue while you were working on the assignment?”

“Worse.” You said.

“I'm calm but if you're telling me he hit you or something he's a dead man.” Iwaizumi said and that was really the thing you didn't want to hear, you were afraid of your boyfriend's reaction after you'd tell him what the super ace did.

“Wakatoshi said he forgave me for cheating on him.” You let out quietly and Hajime's eyes widened. That was a good thing..? So why were you like this? “Then he...” You turned your head, afraid to look at your boyfriend in the eyes. “He kissed me.” The ace instantly frowned.

“What the fuck?” He stood up.

“Yeah, me too...” You mumbled.

“What do you mean he kissed you?? Just like that??” You nodded.

“Well, he... He hugged me too and then he kissed me.” You added.

“And you let him??”

“T-The hug was fine but I-I was really shocked when he kissed me.” You said. “I-I still am...”

“Did you kiss him back?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?” You frowned.

“No, Hajime, I'm not fucking lying. I was so shocked I shoved all my notes in my bag and ran out of the library.” The ace let out a small sigh.

“Ok, fine, sorry. I just wanted to know.” He said as he sat back next to you. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what??”

“I don't know, looking so depressive.”

“Are you stupid? I was convinced that for a whole month Wakatoshi hated me. He even told me that the sight of my face brought him distress.” You explained. “It's been going well since we had a conversation last week and we worked well on the assignment but now he- Fuck! I have no idea what to do.” You said. “I-I can't not work with him, I need this stupid grade in biology.”

“I'm gonna beat the shit out of him if he kisses you again.” Iwaizumi was pissed but mostly jealous, afraid of losing you to the super ace.

“Shut up with that! And it's very bold of you to say this when you've kissed me while I was dating him.” You reminded your boyfriend. “Wakatoshi isn't like this, he's not gonna do it again, especially after my reaction today.” You said.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“Listen, I- It was nice of you to come but I want to stay alone now.” You said quietly.

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Leave me alone, Hajime. I don't want to talk.”

“Fine. Hit me up when you're ready to talk then.” The ace stood up and left your bedroom.

“Fuck...” You brought your hands to your face and lowered your head. Everything got even more complicated and you didn't think it was possible.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day when you returned to school Ushijima was waiting for you in front of the academy gates and you started growing even more nervous than you were during the night.

“Please, I want to talk to you.” He said when you tried to walk past him and ignore him.

“W-Why did you do what you did??” You raised your head and asked him a bit loudly. The super ace could read all the distress on your face, you were really anxious and he saw it.

“I...” He lowered his head, a small blush had appeard on his cheeks. “I just felt like it.”

“... What?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You said that I hated you and it's not the case at all. I was angry at the beginning but I'm not anymore.”

“W-Wakatoshi, what are you trying to tell me?” You asked.

“I...” He dared to take a step closer to you. “I miss you.” It hit you just as hard as when he told you that he had indeed broke up with you a few weeks ago on those same school grounds you were both standing on at the moment. You felt the concrete crumble under your shoes.

“I... I-I'm sorry you feel this way but I-I already have a boyfriend.” You said to him quietly.

“You love him more than me?” Your eyes widened. How did he dare ask something like this?

“Ugh.” You ignored his question and walked past him to finally rejoin the main building and attend your classes.

“[Y/N]-” The super ace followed you anyway since you were headed to the same place, you two were in the same class in case you forgot.

“Stop! You're making me nervous!” You argued.

“Why?” Ushijima looked confused.

“Y-You shouldn't have done what you did yesterday and I-I don't want to talk with you at the moment if you're just gonna say nonsense...” You explained.

“I-” He sighed. “I apologize for what I did at the library, I know you were very shocked and I didn't mean to upset you.” You bit onto your lower lip, it eased your heart to hear him apologize. “But I also want to say that I don't regret kissing you. It-” He blushed. “It made me feel good.” You pinched the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes as you thought about what he was telling you.

“W-Wakatoshi, please don't do this.” You begged him. “I did this mistake once and I regretted it very much. I-I don't wanna do it again. I'm sorry you were the one who suffered from it but I don't want to make Hajime suffer too.” You explained.

“Is there anything I can do?” Your ex boyfriend asked quietly. “For us to... try again?”

“N-No, I'm sorry.” You climbed the stairs fastly, hopefully he would leave you alone now.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were minding your business in the gym when suddenly the teacher called you over.

“Is something wrong, sensei?”

“No-” He smiled. “I just need you to go help Ushijima-” (Fuck.) You thought. You were avoiding him on purpose and helping the others instead.

“Yes.” You replied before walking over him. You were the manager of the volleyball club which meant you had to help **all** the members. “The teacher sent me to help you.” You said to the super ace.

“Ah, thank you.” He seemed surprised which was weird? You thought Ushijima was the one who suggested your name to the teacher but it seemed like the teacher had choose you randomly, it was just a coincidence. You kneeled behind your gigantic ex boyfriend and helped him with his stretching by applying pressure on his back.

“Am I hurting you?” You asked him.

“No.” He replied. “I can go lower.” Ushijima added.

“Alright.” You put your hands on his spread arms and helped him go lower. “Take deep breathes so you don't get a side stitch.” You advised him.

“Can you help me?” Your eyes widened.

“Help you to what, Wakatoshi? Breathe?” You asked with a little amused smile. What was he playing at? He let out a small chuckle and your heart skipped a beat.

“Can you hold my legs while I do abs?”

“I guess I can.” You said as you rolled your eyes. “Alright, get in position.” You wrapped your arms around his ankles to keep his feet to the floor while he did abs exercises. “Don't accidentally kick me in the face.” You said to him after a few moments. He was very energetic and went fast. You were pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to do 3 abs, it looked very exhausting.

“Leaving a scratch on your face is the last thing I want to do.” Ushijima said and you blushed a bit.

“What, it's not bringing you distress anymore?” You mumbled.

“... No.” The super ace said with a smile and you felt some kinda way. You stayed with him for a moment until he was done.

“Good job.” You said as you handed him a water bottle.

“Thank you.” He replied. You joined the coach on the bench since the guys were gonna play a practice match.

Practice ended and you said bye to your teammates in front of the gym before heading for the gates but the super ace wanted something from you once again.

“What's wrong?” You asked him.

“Can I walk with you again?” Your eyes widened out of surprise.

“Wakatoshi... This isn't a good idea.” You said. “I-I'm glad we're not arguing anymore but we're not... I-I'm not getting back with you.” He heard what you said to him but he was determined. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a very thick-headed young man.

“I just want to make sure nothing happens to you.” It almost made you laugh, that was such a shitty excuse.

“Alright, fine.” You accepted anyway. You weren't doing anything wrong by allowing him to walk you to your bus stop.

“What the fuck?” Mei mumbled as she watched you and Ushijima walk away together.

“Are [Y/N] and Ushijima back together?” Kagome asked Semi but the player shrugged.

“I have no idea.” He replied.

“About our assignment-” Ushijima started the conversation. “I know I can't come to your house to work but I thought we could still see each other at another place?”

“Like where?” You asked.

“Tendou told me about this coffee place in Miyagi, that's where he and his partner go to work for the assignment on weekends.” He explained to you.

“Oh. I didn't think about it but yeah, I don't think it's a bad idea. We can get more work done if we see each other on saturday as well.” You said. “Do you want to text me the address? We should also agree on an hour.” You added.

“You're free this saturday?” The super ace asked you.

“Yeah, I have nothing to do. I study for the Decathlon but I can do that on sunday.” You said.

“What about... Iwaizumi?” Ushijima thought you had some dates planned with your current boyfriend.

“He has practice, the Spring High preliminaries are soon so he's working harder with his team.” You smiled slightly. “He promised me he'd free himself to support me for my competition though.”

“When is it?”

“In just nine days. So I can see you this saturday for our assignment but next weekend I won't be able to.” You explained.

“I hope you'll make it.” Ushijima said.

“Thanks for saying that.” You smiled at him. “The others in my team participating in the Decathlon believe in me since I made it to nationals the past years but I don't think it's good to be too confident.”

“I think in your case you're not confident enough.” He said. “Shiratorizawa is the strongest school, I'm sure we'll both go to nationals.”

“You're gonna jinx us, hehe.” Your ex boyfriend smiled. “So, for saturday. What do we say, 2pm?” You asked.

“Yes, it's good. I'll pick you up.”

“Huh? Are you sure? If you just give me the address I can rejoin you there.” You said.

“No, I'll call the driver so I'll pick you up on the way.”

“Well, if you're gonna call him anyway then okay, I accept.” You two finally made it to your bus stop and Ushijima stayed with you until your bus came.

“Text me when you arrive home.” He said with a little smile on his face. You gulped.

“Okay.” You said quietly. “Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” You waved at him and climbed in your bus. (I'm so screwed.) You thought.


	51. Chapter 51

“How's your studying for the Academic Decathlon going?” Your dad asked you while you were having dinner with your parents. It was friday night and finally the end of the week.

“It's okay. I'm working more on my biology assignment to be honest.”

“The two are important.” Your mom said. “And do you have any news about the University?”

“No.” You replied. You three ate in silence, you didn't have anything to say to them.

“It's next week, right?” She asked.

“Yes, on saturday.”

“And... can we come?” Your eyebrows raised in confusion. You didn't expect that.

“Uh, sure I guess. Hajime will come to support me too.” You told them.

“He's such a nice boy. I like you two being close friends.” You suppressed a chuckle.

“Yeah, right.”

“He said during dinner the other day that he applied at two universities. One in Sendai and the other one in Tokyo.” Your mom started. “I hope you two will be able to study in the same city.” You sighed. Why did she want Iwaizumi to follow you everywhere? Not that you minded, you loved him, but this was really odd to you.

“You need to focus on your studies and make them your priorities.” Your dad said. “You will have all the time in the world to... _have fun_ once you get your doctorate.” You put your fork down.

“I'm done.” You got up from the table and put your plate in the sink before heading to your bedroom. You really hated conversations with them.

  
  


\---

  
  


“ _I miss you..._ ” You texted Iwaizumi one hour after you had dinner. The last time you two had spoken it was on wednesday and you had a little bit of a fight because of the kiss Ushijima gave you. You avoided answering to his questions about your feelings towards the super ace but you loved your current boyfriend and you missed him. “ _Can I come over?_ ” You really regretted that you and him still lived with your parents, yours were going to leave in two weeks though, it was long for you and Hajime... “ _Okay, don't reply. I can see you from my bedroom though. I know you're at home._ ” Your lips curved when your last message showed that it had been _read_. You stood up in front of your opened window and waited for the ace to show his face. You grinned when Iwaizumi finally glanced by the window. “ _You're cute._ ”

“ _What do you want?_ ” He finally texted you back.

“ _You._ ” You replied. “ _Do you miss me too?_ ”

“ _... Maybe._ ”

“ _Are your parents back from work?_ ”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _Aw, too bad._ ” You frowned sadly. “ _Can I still come though? We can cuddle in silence._ ”

“ _I'm not sure it's a good idea._ ”

“ _But I want to kiss you..._ ”

“ _... Fine, come over._ ” You giggled as you read his text. “I'm going over to Hajime's.” You warned your parents as you headed for the entrance.

“Don't come home too late.” Your mom said to you from the living room.

“Hello.” You smiled at Mr. Iwaizumi when he opened the door to you.

“Hey [Y/N], how are you? Hajime just told me you were coming over.”

“I'm good, thank you.” You replied. Suddenly you heard loud stomps in the stairs. “Hey- Wah!” The ace grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs.

“Haji, is that a way to treat a girl?” His dad said as you followed his son to his bedroom on the first floor. After Iwaizumi closed the door of his bedroom he pushed you against it and slammed his mouth on yours.

“Hmmf-! You hurt me!” You said as you touched your lips with your fingers.

“Sorry, princess.” He chuckled before kissing you softly this time.

“Stop calling me that.” You said with a pout at first but your lips quickly curved into a smile. “I missed you a lot.” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's neck and leaned to steal a kiss.

“I missed you too, dumbass.” He said and guided you to his bed.

“You have such cute nicknames for me.” You chuckled lowly. “Nuh uh-” You stopped him when he tried to climb on top of you. “You lay down.” His eyebrows raised in surprise but he complied. You went on your fours above him and buried your head in the crook of his neck to kiss him there.

“Oh fuck, don't start...” Hajime sighed and you let out a small giggle between two kisses. “Hmm- ow. Don't leave a mark if you want this to remain a secret.” He reminded you when you lightly bit him.

“I almost forgot.” You said with a smile as you came back to his face level. “Take off your shirt.” You ordered him after leaving a small kiss on his nose.

“What if someone walks in?” Your eyes widened.

“You didn't lock it?? Haji, are you serious? What if your parents walked in on us thirty seconds ago? I thought it was common sense to lock it.” You stood up from his bed and went to lock the door.

“Didn't expect you to jump on me...” The ace mumbled before removing his shirt. You closed the curtains as well and then you climbed back on top of him. You wanted to keep kissing him but you couldn't do it on his neck since you didn't want to leave marks so you went to leave lovebites on his torso instead. You caressed his sides and abs with your fingers as you kissed his pecs. You could feel his muscles flex under your touch, you loved to feel your boyfriend react under you. Iwaizumi stroked your head as you kissed his body, you looked sooo adorable to him. “Remove your shirt too and come here.” You bit onto your lower lip in hesitation, even if the door was locked you were still afraid of someone coming in. Hajime sat up and kissed your lips.

“Fine.” You grabbed the hem and pulled it up to take off your shirt.

“Nice.” He smirked when he saw that you weren't wearing a bra.

“Hehe-” You giggled when the ace wrapped his arms around your waist and started leaving kisses on your chest as well. “Ow! Hajime-! Hehe~” You giggled when he bit the side of your left breast. “Do you see this?” You pointed to a mark on your waist. “It's one of your bruises that hasn't healed yet. Don't be so rough with me.”

“You look so hot with my marks all over you.” You rolled your eyes as you smiled in amusement.

“I like them too but you have to chill. At least wait until the old ones are healed before making new ones.” You said.

“Come, I want to hold you.” You happily complied and squeezed your torso against his as you two laid on his bed. “I love how soft you are.” Iwaizumi whispered in your neck while one of his hands was fondling your butt. His praises, no matter how dirty they sounded sometimes, just made you feel so good about you, your appearance and your body. It made you feel so good to know that you pleased your boyfriend and he was satisfied with the way you looked. That was something you loved a lot in Hajime.

“I love you.” You said to him as you stroked his cheek with your hand. You leaned and catched his mouth with yours for a passionate kiss.

“Hmm, [Y/N]...” The ace sighed pleasantly. You ran your tongue on his lower lip and he loved that, it made him go crazy.

“I love you.” You repeated again to him.

“Me too.” Hajime kneeled on the bed next to you and started leaving soft kisses on the small bruises on your waist. You loved when he did that, he was rough but he always took care of you after it.

“You're tickling me-” You smiled. “Hajime, you know I love you, right?” You asked him. He stopped and came back next to you. You two still had to talk about what happened the other day.

“Just tell me the truth. What did you feel when he kissed you?” The ace asked.

“Shock.” You were honest. “I was really convinced he hated me and he was forcing himself to be around me just to work on the assignment.” You sat up on the bed to put your shirt on again and Iwaizumi did the same. You two were nowhere near that mood at the moment. “When he kissed me it was violent. Not his touch or his kiss but like... in my emotions if that makes sense.” You tried to explain. “It was really like as if I got electrocuted.”

“Okay, I get that.” Hajime said. “But I want to know if now you have feelings for him.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-It's hard to say...” You let out quietly. “Wakatoshi was my first, the first guy who noticed someone like me... I hurt him deeply and... I-I can't stop thinking that even through all the pain that I've inflicted on him he kissed me... I-I think he still has feelings for me... And it's making me feel something, it's true.” You admitted. “Y-You said in the past that if he really loved me he would forgive me so when he didn't I thought it was really over but... now we're like a month later and he did, he forgave me... and he kissed me.” You said and then you took a deep breath. “But I love you Hajime and as I said to Wakatoshi I'm never gonna cheat again, I won't hurt you like I hurt him. It was an awful mistake and a big regret of mine. I love you and I'm staying with you.” You really wanted to reassure and convince him. It eased your heart when your childhood friend started smiling.

“It makes me happy you say that.” He said. “I feel kinda bad as well to be honest.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “I don't think I realized what I've been doing until I saw myself in his place. It would've really hurt me as well if you had kissed him back.”

“We... both made mistakes. Wakatoshi didn't deserve that.” You added.

“I agree. He's not my friend and my team hates him but this goes beyond our rivalry on court.” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend and hugged him tightly against you. The ace rubbed your back and put a small kiss on the side of your neck.

“I'm glad we could talk this out and solve it. I should probably go, it's almost ten.” You said as you released him.

“Yeah. I have to get up early for practice.” Hajime said.

“Good luck, champion.” You smiled before kissing his mouth. “I have to see Wakatoshi in the afternoon for our study session too. I hope we can see each other in the evening. Goodnight, Hajime.”

“Bye, [Y/N].” He kissed you one last time and then you went home.

  
  


\---

  
  


_**Ding, dong!** _

“Crap!” You gasped. (Oh, no, no, no, no-) You thought as you tried to quickly finish preparing yourself.

“Hi! You must be Ushijima san.” Your mom greeted your ex boyfriend when he came to pick you up.

“Good afternoon. Yes, it's me.” Ushijima replied. “Um, I came for [Y/N].” He said.

“Yes, she told me. I'm her mother, come in for a second while she finishes getting ready.” She smiled at him.

“Ah, thank you.” He stepped inside after your mom moved out of the way.

“You're much taller than I had imagined, hehe.” She said after taking a good look at the super ace. “And more handsome than on the pictures [Y/N] sent me.”

“T-Thanks...” A small blush had appeard on his cheeks. The two of them went to the living room.

Upstairs you were worried about leaving Ushijima alone with your mom, you knew she was going to be embarrassing with him. You thanked your past self for warning your parents that you two had broken up otherwise she could've said very awkward things to your ex boyfriend.

The weather was good outside on this saturday afternoon so you put on a light floral dress and then you quickly shoved all your books and notes that were on your desk in a bag. Thankfully you had taken care of your hair and makeup already after your shower.

“So, tell me. What did you like in [Y/N]?” Your mother was curious. She also jumped on the occasion to talk with your ex boyfriend while you weren't here with them, she knew you wouldn't have let her ask things to him.

“She likes volleyball like I do.” Ushijima started. He didn't mind talking about you now that he was no longer mad against you. “[Y/N] is always very nice to me and she helped me with another school work in the past.”

“I see.” She smiled. “She's a very kind girl, indeed.”

“Yes, she is.” The super ace smiled as well.

“I learned about the break up, I'm sorry. You seem like a fine young man.”

“Thank you. I wish things went differently-”

“I'm ready!” You announced as you barged into the living room to save him. “Sorry for making you wait.” You apologized.

“It's okay. I was talking with your mother.” Ushijima said.

“Yeah... Sorry about that too.” You mumbled. “Anyway, we gotta go.”

“It was nice to meet you, Ushijima san.” Your mom smiled at him.

“Pleasure is all mine. Goodbye.”

“See you tonight.” You said to her before heading for the entrance with your ex boyfriend. “I hope she didn't say too many weird things to you.” You said to him outside.

“No, it was fine.” He replied. You two got into the car that was waiting for you and then you headed for that mysterious coffee place he talked to you about.

“Oh, I passed by this place before but I never went in. I thought only businessmen went to get their coffee in there.” You said as you looked by the window once you arrived.

“No, apparently students use it as well. That's what Tendou said.” You two exited the car.

“Hm, I understand. I see two computers near the window, it looks like an Internet-café.” You walked in and went to sit around a small table. A waiter came to take your orders, you two ordered two cups of tea and then you put your notes on the table to check on your progress. “I think we're going at a nice pace despite our very busy schedules.” You smiled.

“How's your study for the Academic Decathlon going by the way?” Ushijima asked you.

“I... I really don't know. I don't feel it at all this year. I have a bad feeling...” You replied anxiously.

“[Y/N], you're the smartest student-” The super ace put his hand on yours but you were far too worried at the moment to notice. “You went to nationals the past years, I'm sure you'll do well.”

“Thank you...” You replied quietly. The waiter came back with your orders and you made space on the table. You didn't notice that Ushijima had touched your hand. “Anyway, we can talk about random stuff later. Let's use the few hours we have to make progress on our assignment.”

  
  


“[Y/N], I think you made a mistake here-” The super ace interrupted you while he was reading one of your papers. You two had spent two hours at the café already.

“Huh? Really?” You took it and read the passage he pointed. “O-Oh my God, you're right. I-I'm sorry.” You grabbed a new blank paper and started over.

“[Y/N], it's okay. You don't need to rewrite it entirely.” Ushijima stopped you. “And when we're done we're gonna transcript everything in a computer. Just correct it under it.”

“Y-You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just very stressed, I need this stupid grade.” You explained.

“Have you gotten an answer from the UTFM by the way?” He was curious. After all he had went to Tokyo with you when you took your entrance exams.

“Not yet... It shouldn't take long now I guess.” You replied.

“I remember you told me you could answer to all the questions so I'm sure you will get accepted.” He said and your lips curved a bit.

“Thank you. How are you doing by the way?” You asked him back.

“I'm focused on the Spring High.”

“The preliminaries?”

“The nationals.” Ushijima corrected you.

“Always so confident, huh?” You let out a low chuckle.

“There's only one spot. Shiratorizawa is the strongest team in Miyagi.”

“I wish that confidence was contagious, hehe.” You smiled.

“Are you with us this time?” The super ace raised one eyebrow.

“It will all get decided on court. The first team who lets the ball touch the floor loses.” You said as you lowered your head on the table. “As the manager I'll do everything to help my teammates but I'm also Hajime's girlfriend. I just really hope the finale won't be between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai again.”

“Even if there is a huge gap between us, Oikawa's team is also a powerhouse so it's likely that we'll play against them.”

“That's... not really what I wanted to hear...” You mumbled.

“Sorry.” Ushijima said.

“It's okay. I'm getting hungry, do you wanna share a snack with me?” You asked.

“Are you sure? Are we done with this?” He pointed to you two's notes on the table.

“Yeah, I think we advanced a lot.” You replied. “Hmm, sweet or salty?” You asked as you looked at the small paper menu on the table. “No, let me guess. Sweet?” Your lips curved and your ex boyfriend smiled as well as he nodded.

  
  


“You look pretty with this dress, it suits you.” You gulped. You two were still at the coffee place, it was 5:17 pm.

“T-Thank you...” A small blush had appeard on your face.

“Can I ask you something... private?” Your eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Hum... H-How private..?” You asked back.

“Something that's not my business... But I want to know.” Ushijima explained.

“You can ask I guess... But I'm not forced to give you an answer.” The super ace took a deep breath before asking his question.

“Did you get... intimate with Iwaizumi? Did he touch you... like I did?” There was hesitation in his voice. He asked you very quietly to not be heard by the people around you two.

“... Why do you want to know?” You asked back. You were very nervous.

“You're the only girl I ever felt comfortable with... I wanted to know if it was mutual.” Ushijima replied.

“Wakatoshi, you and I are no more.” You reminded him. “I have no doubt you'll find someone else you'll feel comfortable with... I'm not special.” You said.

“I don't want someone else.” Your heart skipped a beat. You sighed deeply, you felt like crying again.

“W-Why do you want me back?? I-I kissed someone else while we were dating-”

“Didn't you say that it was your biggest regret?”

“I said hurting you was... N-Not kissing Hajime...” You explained. “I kissed him to test if I had more than friendship feelings for him and... it was the case...” Ushijima's face was serious, you were pretty sure he was hurting to hear that.

“... Do you no longer have feelings for me?” Your ex boyfriend asked you the one question you wanted to avoid. You weren't brave enough to find out.

“I-I'm sorry but we've been here for way too long, I need to go back home.” You said as you proceeded to put your books in your bag.

“Why won't you answer me?” He asked.

“I-It's not good for you to ask yourself all these questions, Wakatoshi. I'm sorry but I suggest you forget me.” You were starting to doubt and the last time something similar happened it ended very badly...


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for staying around despite everything that's happened and for all the hits/kudos/comments. I'm back on track and I decided to finally include everything I wanted in this story.  
> I'm thinking about the ending and I wondered if you guys wanted an epilogue that would be like 2 years after reader's choice. There's gonna be two separate endings and I want to know if you also want two separate epilogues. Let me know.  
> I'm also thinking of the future (because despite everything I love to write and it's a pleasing hobby to me) and I'm thinking of a story that would maybe continue after this one, but like 7-10 years later with Oikawa this time. I got really into the ex-bully/redemption thing, I'm just asking myself for now but would you guys read that? Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy the new chapter (well, as much as you can lol).

As always on wednesday afternoon you returned home to study for the Academic Decathlon after your classes in the morning. You had to miss volleyball practice but thankfully it would be for the last time, the Decathlon prelims were on saturday. Only one school from the Miyagi Prefecture could go to nationals. When you arrived home you found your parents running around in the house which was weird, normally at that time they were at work.

“What's going on?” You asked them with frowned brows.

“[Y/N]?? What are you doing he-” Suddenly your mom hit her forehead with her palm. “Oh, right, it's wednesday-” She rememberd.

“Where did you put our passports??” Your dad interrupted you two.

“Passport?” You repeated. He froze when he saw you, he hadn't noticed you before. You understood instantly. “You're leaving, aren't you?” You asked them. Your mom let out a small sigh.

“Yes.” She confirmed. “We got a call and the lab made a huge discovery, we have to go back to analyze the samples. It's very complicated, I'll explain to you via phone. Our plane takes off in three hours.” She explained. You let out a small chuckle.

“Okay.” You walked past them and headed for your bedroom. Of course that was going to happen. You knew it was too good to be true to have them attend the Academic Decathlon prelims and support you there. Your parents looked at each other while you were climbing the stairs, unsure of what to do. You were used to this anyway. It should've made you happy to have them leave sooner than planned, after all it meant that your boyfriend Iwaizumi could come back to spend the nights with you but instead you were left with a sour taste in your mouth. You dropped your bag on the floor of your bedroom and removed your school uniform to put on something more comfortable then you returned downstairs to make lunch.

“[Y/N], is it fine?” Your mom asked you when you walked into the kitchen.

“What, it's not like my opinion matters, does it?” You raised one eyebrow. “I'm used to this.” Your dad walked in as well. “You missed my contests the previous years too.” You added.

“Oh-” His eyes widened in realization. “Crap, it was this saturday-” Your eyes widened as well but in shock.

“You actually forgot?!” You raised your voice, you were baffled. Your mom glared at your dad, it was really the worst time to add on your pain.

“I'm sorry, [Y/N]-” He lowered his head.

“Are you?! And what exactly are you sorry for while we're at it? For forgetting about the Academic Decathlon? For leaving without warning me apparently since you two looked surprised I came home or maybe for never asking how I'm doing when I have you on phone?” You let out a low and dry chuckle. “It's funny how Hajime's dad acts more like a dad with me than you ever did. Maybe you're also sorry for leaving me alone when grandma died?! Or just for abandoning me since I was a kid!” Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you yelled everything you reproached to them. You ran out of the kitchen and headed for the entrance. You quickly put on a pair of shoes and exited the house. You didn't want to see or talk to your parents anymore.

You knew they were in a hurry so they weren't going to run after you. Your phone was upstairs but that was good, at least even if they tried to call you they wouldn't be able to reach you. You decided to take a walk outside and wait for them to leave. They needed to go to the airport so it wouldn't be long now. Even if their flight was in three hours they needed to get there early.

  
  


\---

  
  


You came back at your house one hour later and found the place empty. That's it, they were gone again for another eleven months probably. Actually more if they weren't to come back for your graduation because then you'd be at Tokyo. And you knew you would never see them again.

You found a letter on the table of the kitchen but you didn't bother to read it, your stomach was in knots already. You exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs to go to your bedroom to study, you weren't even hungry anymore.

Your phone was emitting a light on your desk, you picked it up and when you checked the screen you saw that you had two missed calls from your parents, they probably saw that you had left it in the house and stopped calling, you also had a new unread text but from your boyfriend this time.

“ _Can I drop by your place with Oikawa at the end of the day? I need to tell you something important._ ” (Oh.) That worried you a bit, you didn't know what it was about at all.

“ _Sure. Come whenever you want, I'm at home._ ” You replied. You finally put your phone down and pulled out your notes to work. The prelims were in three days, it was your last time to get ready.

  
  


Around 5:47 pm the doorbell at the entrance rang. You had stopped working like half an hour ago, you were eating cup noodles in front of tv in the living room to chill. You hated this day.

“[Y/N] chan, hello~” Oikawa greeted you with a friendly smile.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi wasn't smiling unlike his best friend. You had a bad feeling. You leaned to kiss him anyway, he kissed you back lightly and then you headed for the couch in the living room.

“So, what's up?” You asked them.

“Your parents aren't home? I wanted to say hi.” Tooru said. You let out a small chuckle, you had almost forgotten.

“No-” You lowered your head. “When I came back from school I found them leaving.” You dropped.

“What??” Hajime asked with frowned brows. “What do you mean _leaving_?”

“They left. That's it.” You said.

“I thought they were staying for a month?” Your boyfriend asked. “Weren't they supposed to leave in two weeks?” You nodded.

“They said something at work came up-” You rolled your eyes. “Something more important than their only daughter apparently...” You mumbled.

“[Y/N] chan, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” The setter asked you.

“Not... really. We had a huge fight and I ran out of the house. When I came back they were gone. We didn't say bye or anything, they left a letter in the kitchen but I didn't read it, I don't plan to. It's way too easy.” You explained.

“What happened?” Tooru looked sad for you.

“Nothing... just that they forgot about my contest this saturday.” You let out another dry chuckle. Suddenly the two young men in front of you looked uncomfortable, you wondered why.

“Um, talking about that...” Iwaizumi started. “[Y/N]... You know that the Spring High prelims are our last chance to go to nationals... We need to seize all the occasions to get stronger-” You grew really anxious, you had a bad feeling. What the hell was he talking about?

“Hajime, don't beat around the bush. What are you trying to tell me?” You asked him firmly.

“I'm sorry your parents left today, it's a very bad timing but...-” He took a deep breath. “I... I won't be able to come to support you on saturday.” Your boyfriend finally dropped. “We need to attend a-”

“Leave.” You said quietly.

“What?” His brows frowned in confusion. Oikawa gulped and tried to disappear inside the couch. “[Y/N], I'm sorry but I can't not go! I'm the ace-”

“Leave!!” You yelled at him. “I can't believe you're abandoning me too!” You broke down in sobs this time.

“I'm not!” Hajime tried to defend himself. “I-It's just the prelims, I know you'll win like you did the previous years! I promise you I'll be there for the nationals-”

“Is that why you came with him?” You pointed to his best friend. “You were fucking scared to tell me face to face by yourself??” You wiped your wet face with your forearm.

“[Y/N] chan, it's an immense opportunity for our team, we need Iwa-chan-” You glared at Oikawa and he stopped talking.

“Leave my house, I don't want to see you two anymore.” You said to them coldly.

“[Y/N]! Fuck, please understand!” Iwaizumi raised his voice as well.

“Why am I always the one who has to understand the others?? Why are you or my parents' opportunities more important than me?! No one will be there to support me! I don't want to fucking go anymore! Leave!” You yelled as you cried.

“Come-” Oikawa stood up and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm. “We're very sorry, [Y/N] chan...”

“[Y/N], please...” The ace escaped his captain's grip and approached you. It was really hurting your boyfriend to see you sob in front of him and because of him. You refused to understand his circumstances.

“You said you would always be there for me, you lied.” You last threw at him before exiting the living room and locking yourself in your bedroom. Your boyfriend knocked on your door for a few minutes before finally accepting to get dragged away by his best friend. You had lost all the support that you thought you had in just a few hours. You laid on your bed and sobbed until finally sleep consumed you.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next two days at school you pretended that everything was okay. You didn't talk about what had happened with anybody, no one could do anything for you anyway. On saturday afternoon you went to the Academy to meet up with the other students who were participating to the Academic Decathlon with you, after all you were participating as a team.

Iwaizumi left you a bunch of calls and messages but you ignored all of them, he tried to come to your house on thursday night too but you didn't open the door. You knew he wouldn't go as far as using the double of the keys at least. In one of the messages that you read from Oikawa he explained to you that his team got invited to a camp to practice with other teams which meant your boyfriend would actually be gone for the whole weekend, starting from friday night. Why couldn't he come to support you for just one afternoon then?

On the school grounds you randomly ran into Ushijima. The volleyball team had wished you luck during the practice of friday and you appreciated but it looked like the super ace wanted to wish you luck one last time face to face this time.

“Good afternoon, [Y/N]. I was hoping I'd run into you.” He said and you were surprised.

“Oh, hey Wakatoshi. How are you?” You tried smiling but your face ended up looking weird.

“Um, good... Are you though?” He raised one eyebrow. You bit onto your lower lip, you really wanted to cry when he asked that.

“No...” You replied.

“What's wrong?” Ushijima worried.

“My parents and Hajime aren't coming to support me.” You said sadly.

“Why?” He frowned.

“I... I hid it from you all in the club but my parents left on wednesday... They returned overseas for work.” You said. “A-And Hajime had volleyball practice.” You didn't notice you started crying until Ushijima brought his finger to your face to wipe a tear. “No one cares about me.” There was distress in your voice.

“That's not true, I care.” The super ace argued. “I wanted to wish you luck in person but um... Since they're not coming, can I come instead of them? You've always supported me for volleyball, I want to support you too.” Suddenly you wrapped your arms around your ex boyfriend and hugged him tightly while you cried on his torso. Ushijima's lips curved slightly as he rubbed your back with his hands. It always felt good to hug you, he thought.

“I-I... S-Sorry.” You apologized after you let go of him and wiped the wet spot on his clothes. “I-I have to meet up with my team. We're using the bus to go to Tohoku University in Sendai, that's where the tournament will take place.” You said. “A-Are you sure you want to come? Aren't you busy?”

“Yes, I'm not doing anything this afternoon.” He replied.

“Wakatoshi... Thank you for always being here for me.” You said to him emotionally. “I-I'll never forget you came to Tokyo with me as well.” You wiped your tears and took a deep breath. “Do you want to get changed, perhaps? I-I still have a bit of time.”

“Sure.” You two headed for the dorms building and you waited for him while he entered inside.

“I have to warn the teacher that you're coming with me but I doubt it will cause any problem, the bus is big enough and you're one of the favorite students of Shiratorizawa, hehe.” You said to the super ace when he came back. Ushijima was happy to see you smile again.

“Oh, she's here!” One of your kouhais that was participating with you warned the others. They were waiting for you.

“Is that Ushijima senpai with her??”

“The academy's superstar?!”

“Hi, everyone.” You smiled at the students. “Um, sensei-” You called the teacher.

“Oh, [Y/N], hi.” He smiled at you.

“I-I was wondering if Wakatoshi could come with us?” You asked. “He's a student from Shiratorizawa as well, I-”

“Oh, Ushijima san?” The teacher recognized him of course. “What brings you here?” He asked the super ace.

“I just want to support [Y/N].” Your ex boyfriend replied and you blushed lightly.

“Oh, I see. Well, you should normally go with the chorale and the other supporters in the other bus but since you're with [Y/N] and we have space in our bus I'll allow it.” He smiled.

“Thank you, sensei!” You grinned happily. You almost forgot about the chorale, well you preferred them than the cheerleaders at the moment, Mei was the last person you wanted to see today. Shiratorizawa was a huge and prestigious academy, every team had supporters for each tournament. You spoke a bit with everyone and then it was time to go and you all climbed in the bus to go to Sendai.

“Can I sit next to you?” Ushijima asked.

“O-Of course, naturally-” You replied. “Brings back memories, huh?” Your lips curved.

“Yes, it does.” The super ace smiled back.

“Oh-” You felt your phone vibrate, you automatically unlocked it and opened the message you had gotten. You completely forgot you were ignoring Iwaizumi but it came back to you when you read his text.

“ _I'm very sorry for making you cry. I'm not there but I'm thinking of you, all the time. Good luck for today. I miss you._ ” You bit onto your trembling lower lip, you wanted to cry again. His message instantly pulled you back in something you wanted to avoid. Just when you were feeling a bit better...

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima called your name and you gasped, he startled you. “Are you okay?” You shaked your head. The super ace put his arm around your shoulders and brought you against him for comfort. “Do you want to... talk to me? Maybe it would make you feel better.” You shrugged.

“I'm just... sad. Sad and disappointed.” You added. “I expected my parents to abandon me again, I'm used to it... But not Hajime...” You explained. “T-They all said they would come to support me and now they're not here. I'm never the priority and I'm tired of it. Maybe it's selfish but for once I wanted them to make sacrifices for me.” You said. “I'm sorry, I must sound really pathetic to you.”

“You don't. You were hurt and you told me about your past, I understand where you come from. I remember you also wanted to sacrifice yourself to accommodate me.” That was true. You let out a low and dry chuckle.

“Now that I think about it maybe I really shouldn't have participated to this Decathlon. I regret it.” You said.

“Don't. They're not here but I'm sure that they're thinking of you. My father is not here either but I know he supports me, it's enough for me.” Ushijima explained to you. You were surprised to hear him defend your parents and your boyfriend. He didn't try to badmouth him to look better in your eyes, the super ace was really a good person. You felt bad you doubted that once.

“I really wish I was strong like you.” You turned your head to look into his eyes. “I have a lot of admiration for you, Wakatoshi.”

“We didn't go through the same things, I think you're also very strong for bearing everything you faced.” He made you cry again with his nice words. You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him. You really forgot how supportive and kind Ushijima had always been to you. With everything that you've done to him you really felt like you didn't deserve him. He was a much more better person than you were you thought.

“Wakatoshi...-” You said quietly. “I-I'm really sorry for every wrong thing I've done to you.” You took a deep breath. “I know you don't believe in luck but I think I was very lucky to be noticed by someone like you.” His lips curved.

“In that way I think I was lucky to meet you too.” He smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13k hits already O_O Thanks so much for reading!

Time had stopped. You couldn't hear a single fly in the audience except for own breathing and the tick tock of the timer as everyone was waiting for your answer. Your mind had blanked, you were gone.

_**Ding!** _

“Time is out! The Shiratorizawa academy has failed to give an answer within the reguled time, the point goes to-” You lowered your head and stared at the desk in front of you in disbelief as suddenly the audience roared with cheers and claps for the other school who has won.

You just made your team lose the Academic Decathlon preliminaries. You were not going to nationals for your last year in high school.

  
  


You stayed silent with a grim expression on your face during the award ceremony, waiting for this to be over with quickly. You just wanted to disappear at the moment, you didn't even dare to look at your teammates. The Shiratorizawa team had lost because of you, you were aware of it.

You didn't even have enough tears to cry at this point, it was so much, you had lost so much in such a short amount of time.

“[Y/N]-” You raised your head when you recognized the super ace's voice. You were in a hallway of the university heading for the public WC. How did he find you? You wondered. “I'm sorry that you lost.”

“It's my fault.” You said quietly. “I knew from the beginning that I shouldn't have participated.”

“I think you would've regretted it more if you hadn't signed up.” Ushijima disagreed.

“Really?” You let out a low and dry chuckle. “My teammates would've had a chance to go to nationals without me in the team, I fucked up everything-”

“[Y/N], that's not true.” Your ex boyfriend approached you and held you against him in comfort, he could see all the distress on your face and feel it in the tone of your voice, it pained him to see you hurt and blame yourself. “It's just one contest, you're still the smartest student at the academy and you were not feeling well anyway. You shouldn't doubt your capacities.”

“Hmf-” Your lips curved slightly. “Is that what you tell yourself when you lose a match?” You asked the super ace.

“It depends. But I'll try to understand why I lost and work on what I find. Don't give up and work harder to reach the top.” Ushijima said. That comforted you, it eased you to hear that.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi.” You let go of him. “I... I-I'm gonna use the-” You pointed to the WC.

“I'll wait for you outside.” He simply said and you smiled.

  
  


It was a silent ride in the bus, you were still processing your loss. You had apologized to your teammates for making you all lose but they didn't blame you, it's teamwork they said, we win together, we lose together. You were moved.

Ushijima was a bit close to you but you didn't mind, he was soothing you. He had wrapped one of his arms around you and sometimes he tenderly brushed your hair with his fingers. You really liked that. Finally you were back to Shiratorizawa around 5pm.

“[Y/N], I don't want to leave you alone at the moment.” He said and your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Do you want to come to my dorm?”

“W-Wakatoshi, it's forbidden...” You reminded him. He gave you a look as if to say that he didn't care about all that. You forgot that he had allowed two students from another school to the academy grounds once, he was a real bad boy. You smiled in amusement at that thought. “I-I'm gonna be fine, I promise.” You said quietly.

“It's not very late yet. Please, I insist. We can go somewhere else then.” You really thought hard about it. You knew why you were hesitating, it was not respectful to your current boyfriend to hang out with your ex one who admitted he still had feelings for you. Deep inside you knew it was mutual too. You were afraid to make the same mistakes again. “[Y/N]-” Ushijima interrupted your thoughts when he suddenly grabbed your hands in his. Your heart beat faster, it reminded you of when he first confessed to you.

“Okay.” You smiled slightly as you gave up. It wasn't that late yet, you could afford to hang out with him a bit. But you had a plan in mind to avoid being alone with him, you didn't want the super ace to get weird ideas by accepting. “But-” You said. “I want another person with us.” Ushijima frowned slightly. “Wakatoshi, this looks a lot like a date and I don't want it to be one. It's disrespectful to Hajime.” He sighed.

“I'll go see if Tendou is in the dorm.” Ushijima said and you smiled.

“Thanks.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Unfortunately for the super ace his best friend was indeed in the dorm and he wasn't doing anything so he immediately accepted to hang out with you two. You three went to the city to spend some time together. You felt a lot more relaxed, you weren't in a date with your ex boyfriend but simply hanging out with two classmates.

“Come, I want to buy you a little something to cheer you up.” Tendou said with a grin as he put his arm around your shoulders.

“Satori kun, it's alright.” Your lips curved a bit. “Honestly, I would've never had as much fun as I did during the volleyball Interhigh nationals.” You said. “And now I have more time to focus on my final exams, it's a good thing-”

“Don't do that.” Ushijima interrupted you two to remove his best friend's arm from your shoulders.

“W-Wakatoshi...” You blushed.

“Look at him, he's so jealous! Wahahaha!” The middle blocker had tears in his eyes as he laughed. You bit onto your lower lip to stop it from curving, you wanted to laugh as well. It was a bit cute, you rememberd how the super ace was kinda overprotective when you were dating. You three entered a shop and when Tendou walked a bit away from you Ushijima approached.

“Why are you letting Tendou be close to you but I can't?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“B-Because he's just my friend and he doesn't have... ulterior motives...” You explained.

“Is that why?” He asked.

“Yes.” You confirmed. “I know it doesn't seem like that to you but I'm actually doing this for you. I don't want to give you false hopes Wakatoshi, you and I... W-We're not getting back together.”

“Why did you tell Tendou I was still troubling you then?” You gasped. The middle blocker was supposed to keep that for him...

“I-I'm dating Hajime.” You said quietly. You avoided your ex boyfriend's gaze and pretended to look at the stuff in the store but he kept following you anyway.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“I don't understand your question then.” You said.

“Do you have feelings for me?” Ushijima dared to ask.

“Yes.” You replied straightly and this time he was the one surprised. “You were my first boyfriend and I wasn't even the one who choose to break up.”

“You had cheated on me.” He reminded you.

“I know, I didn't mean it like that. My point was that I loved you when you dumped me and then I was convinced that you hated me. I tried to get rid of my feelings since I assumed you no longer loved me when you broke up with me. I also had feelings for Hajime and he helped me get rid of some of the feelings I had for you but...” You sighed. “He- It didn't work completely.” You finally let out.

“Maybe you dated him way too quickly.” Ushijima said and you could sense a bit of sourness in his voice.

“Maybe I did.” You admitted. “But I knew him since I was a kid, he was always here for me. My feelings didn't suddenly appear after you broke up with me. I'm telling you that I already had feelings for Hajime while I was dating you, maybe even before. Actually maybe I did my whole life and mistook it for friendship.” You explained. “All I know is that Hajime is not someone I want to see gone from my life. Even right now after he disappointed and hurt me.”

“What about me?” Ushijima asked quietly this time. “Am I someone you want to let go of?” You gulped.

“I... I'd hate it.” You confessed. “It hurt like hell when I was separated from you.” You took a deep breath. “We're talking a lot about my feelings but what about yours? How do you feel about me in the situation I'm in at the moment?”

“You mean as Iwaizumi's girlfriend?” He asked. “I don't like it. You're the only girl I ever loved and... that didn't change. I still love you.” Air got knocked out of your lungs as if you had just been punched in the stomach.

“Oh- here you were.” Tendou found you two at the back of the shop. “I was looking for- Oho? Am I interrupting something?” You sighed deeply before heading for the entrance.

“I'll wait for you two outside.” You said to them.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Stop hitting on that tree, you're gonna hurt yourself and you won't be able to play volleyball.” Matsukawa said to Iwaizumi.

“Fuck!” The ace cursed loudly before giving that poor tree another kicking.

“He's still angry...” Hanamaki said discreetly to Oikawa.

“It's understandable. [Y/N] chan is mad at us and that was already weighting on him but then we learned online that she lost the Academic Decathlon prelims... Iwa-chan blames himself. He feels bad he can't even be there for her as well.” The captain explained.

“And she still hasn't replied to any of his calls?” Tooru shaked his head.

“No... [Y/N] is a bit... thick-headed and she won't listen to anything when she's mad.”

“Yeah... She's a kind girl but I can tell she also has a strong personality.” Takahiro sighed. “I feel bad for Hajime, though.”

“Aaargh!” Iwaizumi shouted before throwing another punch to the tree. Their practice was done and the boys had walked a bit away from the other group to help their ace calm down but he was really frustrated.

“Crap, he's really gonna break his hand at this point-” Oikawa stood up and approached his best friend. “Stop! It's just useless!”

“Shut the fuck up, I shouldn't have come!” The two of them were shouting in middle of the forest. The inn they were staying at wasn't that far away. The night had just started to fall.

“What do you want to do then? Go pick your bag and return home? Do it then since you won't focus on practice!” His best friend and captain yelled at him. “At least it will prevent you from breaking your knuckles.” Tooru said. “But what do you think you're gonna be able to do once you see her? She lost anyway, it's too la-”

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Iwaizumi had grabbed Oikawa by the collar.

“Here we go again...” Hanamaki complained as Matsukawa jumped to separate them.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Do you like it?” Your red haired classmate asked you with a grin.

“Yeah, it's cute. Thank you.” You smiled back at him. Tendou had gifted you a pen with a small printed anime dog on it.

“It's Wakatoshi kun who picked the design.” He said. You knew it was an attempt to put his best friend in your good grace again but it was sweet. It amused you.

“Thank you too then, Wakatoshi.” You smiled at him. The super ace blushed lightly and you really wanted to melt when you noticed. You forgot how adorable he was when he wasn't mad at you...

“It's almost 7, I'm hungry. How about we go eat somewhere?” Tendou suggested.

“What do you want to do?” Ushijima asked you.

“Oh. Sure, I don't mind. It's not like someone's waiting for me at home-” You said. “And I'm having fun with you two.” You added happily.

“Great! Let's go then, I know a place.” You and the super ace let his best friend guide you. You were glad to have dinner with them.

Tendou had brought you to a nice restaurant in the Miyagi Prefecture, just from the smell outside of it your mouth started to water. You were hungry too. You three had picked a table very quickly, the place wasn't crowded and your ex boyfriend proposed you to sit next to him. You accepted. A waitress had brought you the cards and while the three of you were talking about what you wanted to eat you heard your phone vibrate in your bag.

“What's wrong?” Ushijima asked you when he noticed a change in your face expression.

“It's just... Hajime.” You replied. “He said he checked the results, he knows I lost...” You explained.

“Have you not been talking to him since wednesday?”

“What happened?” Tendou raised one eyebrow.

“It doesn't concern you.” Ushijima said and your eyes widened.

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi, don't be rude.” You gasped.

“I wasn't.” He defended himself. “I apologize if it seemed like it.”

“It's okay, [Y/N] chan, it's how he talks.” The middle blocker smiled.

“I... I lied to you during English class when you asked me if everything was okay.” You revealed to Tendou. “On wednesday my parents left Japan for work and Hajime told me he had a practice camp or something during the coming weekend. All of them didn't come to support me for the Decathlon...” You explained to him.

“Ohh, I thought something was odd when you told me you were going with [Y/N] chan to support her.” He said to Ushijima. “I would've came too if I had known.”

“Thank you.” You smiled a bit sadly at him.

“So, you and your boyfriend are in an argument?” Tendou asked you.

“That's the... least we could say, yeah.” You confirmed. “It was already awful to learn that my parents were leaving behind my back and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa came to my house to tell me they weren't coming either... All on the same day.” You said.

“What did he tell you in the text?” Ushijima reminded you. You sighed.

“He... feels bad... and he misses me.” You added quietly.

“How do you feel about that?”

“Just... sad.” You replied. “I know it's selfish but I really wanted him to come support me for the Decathlon, he knew how anxious I was during the past weeks...” You explained.

“I don't think it's selfish of you.” Tendou said. “I think I would be upset too if my girlfriend wouldn't come to one of my official matches.” He explained.

“I don't know, I feel so complicated.” You said. “I know practice is important but... I was there during each of his matches. I always supported him, I just wanted him to do the same...”

“It's understandable.” Ushijima said. “It wasn't practice, it was a tournament.” You took a deep breath and ran your hand through your hair.

“Thanks guys, that makes me feel better.” You said to them. “Let's switch subjects and stop talking about this. I'm starving, I was so anxious about the Decathlon I didn't eat anything all day.”

“Why didn't you say so sooner?” Tendou asked as he called the waitress over to take your orders. You muted your phone and put it back in your bag. You would deal with your boyfriend later.

  
  


“Oh my God, you told him that too??” You asked Ushijima with a red face. Apparently he talked to Tendou about you in extreme details when you two were dating.

“It's not entirely his fault, I was preaching too.” The middle blocker grinned. “But don't worry [Y/N] chan, I stopped Wakatoshi before he could mention the more... intimate stuff.” You put your palms against your face, that was so embarrassing.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to not talk about it.” The super ace said lowly and you felt a bit bad.

“I-It's fine, I don't think you could've known...” It was his first experience in dating after all. “I-It's just a bit embarrassing, hehe. Thankfully Satori kun stopped you.”

“Still, I would've loved to see what kind of face you were making when he said _I'm strong, I can take you._ Wahahaha!” Your red haired classmate was bent in half as he laughed.

“Oh my God, Tendou, shut up!” You lightly hit his arm. You three got a few curious stares in your direction from the other customers in the restaurant, you were so ashamed. “That makes you laugh too?” You asked Ushijima when you catched him smiling.

“Yes.” He confirmed with a smile as he looked at you. “You're adorable.”

“Wh-!” You lowered your head as you blushed harder, you didn't expect this. Instinctively you brought your finger to your nose and as soon as he catched you doing that Ushijima's heart skipped a beat. He was totally head over heels for you when you did that cute thing. You grabbed your fork and continued eating, pretending everything was fine while the two guys with you were amused.

“How about you get your revenge?” Tendou asked you with a smirk. “Tell me something embarrassing Wakatoshi kun did.” You bit onto your lower lip as you thought about it. Just something light to tease him as well.

“He said we needed to get engaged before going further in the relationship.” You revealed and Tendou roared with laughters again. It made you laugh too as you thought back about it, it was really funny.

“I just didn't want to disrespect our families and ourselves.” The super ace defended himself.

“I was shocked back then but it's really cute when I think about it now.” You said with a smile as you brought your hand to his face and lightly pinched his cheek. “Oh-” You realized what you just did. “S-Sorry.” You brought your hand back to yourself.

“There's no harm.” Ushijima's lips curved as he rubbed the sore spot on his face with his own hand.

“Satori kun, stop laughing so loudly we're gonna get kicked out, hehe.” You said to him.

“You two make the most hilarious couple.” The middle blocker said as he wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes. You rolled your eyes in amusement. This was bringing you a lot of memories and you were starting to ask yourself some questions...

  
  


The three of you walked out of the restaurant and then Tendou got a call from one of his friends to go join them somewhere so he left you and his best friend alone. You wondered if that was a plan to leave you alone with the super ace but at this moment of the day you didn't mind. It was late and you were gonna go home now anyway. Ushijima proposed (actually he didn't plan on giving you a choice) to walk you home and you accepted.

For once you didn't take the bus, your walk back home lasted fourty minutes but you talked about so much things with Ushijima that you didn't get bored and see time go by.

“Are you still sad about the Academic Decathlon?” He asked you. You let out a small sigh.

“I don't know... I don't think so.” You replied. “I don't even think I was sad about it to be honest with you, I just don't think I realized yet. I'm way more upset about my parents and my boyfriend than about my loss.” You explained. “I went to nationals the previous years and I went to nationals with the volleyball club this year, I don't think I get to complain. I had a lot of fun.” You smiled.

“You're going to nationals again with us.” The super ace was talking about the Spring High and you let out a small amused chuckle.

“Don't be too confident, look what happened to me hehe.” You said.

“I thought you liked that about me.” He smirked and your heart raced in your chest again. It really did things to you when he acted playful with you. Finally you made it to your neighborhood.

“I just don't want you to get bad surprises.” You said quietly.

“Do you not believe in our team?” Ushijima asked.

“I believe in all the teams who work hard. And Shiratorizawa isn't the only team working hard.” You replied.

“We're in front of your house.” He said and you nodded.

“You know, I... I don't think I would've made it today if you didn't support me. I'll never forget it. I owe you a lot.” You said as you raised your head to look at his face. “I was sad, terrified and very anxious. I'm glad that despite everything that happened between us you were there for me.” Your lips curved a bit. “So, really, thank you a lot Wakatoshi.”

“You don't need to thank me, I wanted to be with you.” The super ace said. “You always supported me as well and I wanted to do the same.”

“It makes me happy.” You looked at him as you hesitated to do something.

“What is it?” He could tell you wanted to add more.

“Is it okay if I... hug you?” You finally dared to ask him. Ushijima's lips curved happily.

“Of course.” The moment he opened his arms you sticked yourself to his torso and wrapped your own arms around him. You closed your eyes and rubbed each other's back, it felt so warm and comfortable, you really missed this. You let out a quiet sound when he tightened his grip on you, at this precise moment you wanted this hug to never end. This was the most comfortable you had felt since wednesday and you really needed it. Finally you two started letting each other go but then your eyes met and you got connected again. You looked at that face you knew so very well. Ushijima was so handsome and you were really attracted to him. Your gaze lowered to his lips and when he noticed he approached. You only got out of your trance when he finally touched you.

“N-No. No, I-I'm sorry.” You said quietly as you moved back. You didn't kiss him but your lips had brushed his. “I-I can't, I'm sorry Wakatoshi. I-I don't want to hurt again.”

“I understand.” Ushijima simply said. “I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it wasn't just you. I-It was me too.” You said, you didn't want him to feel bad. “I think I'm- No, I'm sure. I'm lost in my feelings, I can't keep going like this anymore.”

“Are you okay?” The super ace worried.

“Yeah, don't worry.” You smiled slightly to reassure him. “But I have some thinking to do. I-It's late. I- Do you want to come in while you wait for the taxi? I don't want you to get cold out there.”

“No, it's okay. I'll run back to the academy.” Your eyes widened.

“What? But it's so far away. Are you sure? We just walked for like one hour.” You reminded him.

“Yeah, I'm used to jog. Don't worry.” He smiled.

“Okay, if you say so then. Text me when you make it back though, okay?”

“I will. Goodnight, [Y/N].” Ushijima leaned on you and put a kiss on your forehead. Your face was red as you watched him run away until he was no longer in your sight then you entered your house.

You grabbed your phone in your bag and typed out a text to send to your boyfriend.

“ _We need to talk._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.


	54. Chapter 54

When Ushijima made it to the dorm he had texted you and then you two talked a bit during the night until you finally decided to go to bed. When you woke up you saw that Iwaizumi had read your message and he said he would come to your house at his arrival.

You spent sunday working on your biology assignment, it was the only thing you needed to work on now and it was due for the coming week. You focused your whole day on it and then around 6pm the doorbell rang. You took a deep breath before standing up from the couch in the living room and then you headed for the entrance to open the door.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said. Your eyebrows raised a bit in surprise, he didn't look... very well. His hair was spikier than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. Whatever happened at that practice camp must've been hell.

“Hey.” You greeted him back with no smiles though. “Did you come here right after arriving?” You asked him.

“Yeah.” He replied. Your boyfriend took a step closer to you, entering your personal space and when he tried to kiss you you took a step back.

“Hajime, no.” You said quietly. You moved out of the way and let him in. The ace let out a small sigh, he had a very bad feeling.

“I'm sorry about the Academic Decathlon... I was certain you would go to nationals. I swear if I had known I would've skipped the camp to support you.” You frowned a bit, you didn't want to hear it now. It was too easy.

“It's not why I asked you to come.” You said firmly. “Sit down.” You gestured him the couch when you walked in the living room.

“[Y/N], I missed you.” Hajime said quietly. He did as you said and went to sit.

“I can't keep going like this.” You started. “I'm lost and I need to focus on what's really important at the moment. Losing the Academic Decathlon made me realize how much laid-back I was lately.” Iwaizumi was listening to you but he looked lost. Where were you going with this?? “My grades, my studies, my future... these are the most important things for me. I can't remember the last time I spent an entire week studying like I used to before all of this happened to me.”

“All of what?” Hajime asked.

“Me dating two guys.” You replied. “I'm not saying you or Wakatoshi were a mistake but it greatly distracted me from my goal. This greatly impacted my mental health, my stress and my anxiety. I can't keep going like this. Graduation is right around the corner.” You said. “Yesterday Wakatoshi came with me to the Academic Decathlon to support me.” You decided to reveal to your boyfriend and his eyes widened. “Then I spent the day with him and Tendou, they cheered me up after my loss.”

“Why are you talking to me about them? I want to know about us. You've been ignoring me since wednesday.” The ace was stressed as well. You raised your arm to stop him and continue your explanation.

“I spent a good time with them and then Satori kun had to leave, it was late so we called it a day and Wakatoshi walked me home.” Hajime's jaw tightened. “On the doorstep I hugged him and then... I almost kissed him.”

“You what?” Iwaizumi stood up from the couch.

“I thanked him for being there for me during the day, he was nice, friendly... sometimes even playful like when we were dating. Nothing like the Wakatoshi who was mad at me a few weeks ago. And when I hugged him I felt things... It was on the heat of the moment I-” You let out a small sigh. “A part of me... I really wanted to kiss him.” You said. “But then I stopped myself. I cheated once before and it's one of my biggest regrets. I didn't want to do that to you despite everything.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me or..? Because I'm not reassured at all, [Y/N].” The ace said. You were the one who went to take a seat on the couch this time.

“Hajime, I'm breaking up with you.” Nothing could've prepared him for that. Iwaizumi's blood ran cold and he felt like he just got stabbed in the chest. It hurt him a lot.

“Why?!” He raised his voice. He didn't understand, he was angry.

“Because I have feelings for another man.” You simply replied quietly.

“And you don't have some for me??”

“That's the problem, I have feelings for you too. I can't keep going like this. I shouldn't have cheated on Wakatoshi during Matsukawa's party, I shouldn't have played that game of pretend we did and we shouldn't have dated right after my break up with him. You dated me even though you knew I still had feelings for him. It's not okay, not for you and not for me.” You explained. “I'm not saying you didn't make me happy or things like that, I did love you and I still do but it's not right because I love Wakatoshi too. Also I want you to understand that I'm not breaking up with you to date him instead. I'm not dating any of you until I make up my mind, I'm not asking you two to wait for me either. Like I said I need to stay alone to focus on my studies and then I'll take time to sort out my feelings. It's better this way.”

“Is this just because I didn't come with you to the Decathlon? You're throwing us away for that?” He asked.

“You're not listening to me, Hajime... Maybe we would still be dating if you had came with me but sooner or later I would've realized I still loved Wakatoshi. It's yesterday when I almost kissed him that I realized it but I know deep inside me that I never stopped having feelings for him. I just tried to avoid it all because I didn't want to cheat on you. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“Well, that worked perfectly.” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth. It hurt you too to see in how much pain he was but this needed to be done. He left your living room fastly and then you heard the entrance door slam behind him.

You ran your hand through your hair, it was really over now.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Are you okay? You don't seem well.” Ushijima asked you during biology class on monday.

“How do I seem?” You asked him quietly.

“You're not cheerful and bright like usual.” He said. “Did you get to talk with Iwaizumi?”

“You remember that.” You smiled slightly. “Yeah, I did. After you left me on saturday night I texted him that I needed to talk to him. He came to my house yesterday night and we... spoke.” You explained.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” The super ace just wanted to comfort you and make you feel better. You shrugged.

“I... I broke up with him.” His eyes widened, that was the last thing he expected.

“Because of what he did?” He asked, curious.

“No... Actually maybe. I don't know. I broke up with him because I'm lost in my feelings.” You said.

“Does it... have to do with me? And what we almost did?” Your lips curved a bit.

“Yes, Wakatoshi. Like I told you in the store I still have feelings for you and I have feelings for Hajime too. It's not right and until I make up my mind I can't date either of you. I need to focus on my studies, losing the Academic Decathlon made me realize I wasn't working hard enough. I've been distracted lately.”

“I understand.” Ushijima said. “Studying is fun and relaxing to you, I hope it will ease your anxiety.”

“Thanks for saying that. I hope it does as well.” You said. “It crossed my mind to leave the club too-” The super ace raised one eyebrow. “But I thought it'd be useless. Watching you all play relaxes me and I would've sneaked in the gym again to watch practice so it doesn't really change anything from being the manager or not since I would be back in the gym anyway. Also I don't want to leave for Goshiki.”

“You really like him.” That sounded like a reproach and you let out a small chuckle.

“I do, he's cute.” You smiled. “He's like the little brother I never had. I hope we stay in touch after graduation and I'll get to see his growth in his volleyball career.” You said.

“Will you watch me too?” Your ex boyfriend asked.

“I told you in the past, send me an invitation when you'll play official matches and I'll be there.” You reminded him happily. “I feel a bit sad you never noticed me the past two years, I watched all your matches and practices.”

“There's a lot of students.” Ushijima defended himself.

“I'm joking, it's fine. We never interacted, it's not like you could've noticed me.” You said. “Also you were focused.”

“If I had known how important you'd become to me in the future I would've interacted with you a lot sooner.” You bit onto your lower lip as you blushed, that was a cute thing to say to you. You put your hand on his back as you smiled at him and then you continued working on the assignment. You only had a few minutes left to return it.

  
  


Biology class ended, you and your partner gave your work to the teacher and then you headed for the gym with your other classmates.

“I'm finally done with this.” Yamagata said.

“Yeah, it was annoying to do. Especially with Mei.” Semi said.

“Isn't she your friend?” Ohira asked him.

“Yeah but she sucks at biology. I did most of the work myself.”

“How did you two do?” Tendou asked you and Ushijima.

“Good.” The super ace replied.

“It was chaotic at first but thankfully we managed to do a good job.” You added. You parted ways with the boys when you made it to the locker rooms and when you all got changed you went to the court.

While the boys did their warm up coach Washijo wanted your opinion on each of your teammates and what they needed to focus on to prepare for the Spring High. It was in a little more than a month.

Time went by quickly and practice had ended already. You talked a bit with your teammates in front of the gym and when it was time to go you said bye to everyone. The super ace followed you and you stopped him.

“What are you doing?” You asked Ushijima.

“Um, I want to walk with you until the bus stop.” He replied.

“Why?” You raised one eyebrow.

“Is this a trick question?” He asked, confused.

“No, it's not.” You replied. “You want to walk with me because you're worried something might happen to me on my way there?”

“Yes.”

“Then what about the time when you were mad at me?” You asked and his eyebrows raised in surprise. “You want to make sure nothing happens to me when we're on good terms but when you're mad at me you don't mind if something happens to me.”

“That's not true, I-” Your ex boyfriend took a few seconds to think about his answer. “W-What's your point, [Y/N]?” He knew you well.

“It hurt me when you no longer cared about walking me to my bus stop and didn't worry about getting my texts after I made it home. That meant that you didn't care if something was to happen to me.” Ushijima didn't understand why you were arguing with him about that. You had cheated on him, it was normal he didn't want to see you for some time.

“That's wrong, I never wanted something to happen to you. I'm sorry you were hurt about that but I was hurt about you cheating.” Right, the sight of your face used to bring him _distress_ as he explained to you. You actually weren't arguing with the super ace. You just wanted to make him understand a few things that mattered to you.

“Listen-” Your lips curved into a sad smile. “My point is that... I want you to walk with me even if you're mad at me. You can remain silent or yell at me depending on what I did but please don't ignore me again.” You said quietly. “Don't act like... you want my existence wiped out of your memory.” Ushijima listened to your request carefully.

“I understand what you're telling me.” He said. “But then I want you to do the same. Don't ignore me when you're mad at me.”

“Deal.” You gave him your hand so he could shake it. The super ace grabbed your hand in his but instead of shaking it he pulled on it to bring you against his body. You let out a small silent gasp against his torso.

“Careful, you b-brute.” You smiled slightly and rubbed the tip of your nose. Ushijima wrapped his arm around your back and put a kiss on top of your head. You blushed, you knew you still had feelings for him but you couldn't let yourself go. You promised yourself your studies would be your priority. Suddenly you heard the sound of a heavy vehicle a few meters away in front of you and drive by.

“Oh.” You and Ushijima stared at it. “Was that... your bus?” You let out a very long sigh.

“Yeah...” You mentally cursed. “You should return to the dorm. The next bus comes in thirty minutes, I'll wait for it.” Your ex boyfriend frowned a bit.

“I can wait with you. I wasn't really done... talking with you to be honest.” He said.

“Really? Did you want to tell me something?” You were surprised.

“Yes.” You two crossed the street and then you sat on the bench under the bus stop, waiting for your next bus.

“What did you want to say?” You asked him as he removed his bag from his shoulder and opened it.

“[Y/N], I want you to have this back.” Ushijima gently took your hand and then he put an object in the middle of your palm. Your eyes widened.

“It's the... the bracelet you had offered me at our date.” You smiled in nostalgia. The crystals were still shining brightly under the streetlights.

“When you returned it to me you said that I should give it to my next girlfriend. I didn't buy it for someone else, it was for you and I want you to wear it... because I want you to re become my girlfriend.”

“Wakatoshi...” You let out his name quietly. You were really moved by what he was saying to you. “I-I can't at the moment, I can't be anybody's girlfriend-” You started but he stopped you.

“You can keep it until you make your decision. You're lost about your feelings but I'm not, you're the only one I want. I'll wait for you-”

“N-No, don't. If you fall for someone else or if you get interested in another girl don't wait for me-”

“But I will.” You blushed harder as your heart beat faster. “You're perfect for me.”

“How can you say that after what I've done?” You asked quietly, your lower lip was trembling and you wanted to cry.

“It was a mistake and I forgive you. I know you didn't want to hurt me.” Ushijima said. “You and I don't have a lot of experience in dating, I will probably make mistakes in the future too. As long as we take responsability and apologize then I don't see why we should keep holding grudges.”

“You're really wise.” You smiled at him. “But I think you're being too nice with me.”

“I didn't forgive you right away. I took the time of our break up to think about everything and I came to the conclusion that I really love you and I don't want to let you go. You make me happy and it's the only thing I want to focus on, not on your flaws or your mistakes. I know you regretted what you did.” The super ace explained to you.

“You really had a lot to say.” You smiled. “Was the bracelet in your bag this whole time?”

“Since saturday. Then I put it in my locker at the gym.” He replied. “I planned to give it back to you at some point during the week but I thought now was a good time.”

“Thank you.” You approached and wrapped your arms around his body to hug. “I can't wear it now but if you see me wearing it in the future consider I made my choice.”

“I'll pay attention.” Ushijima smiled.

While you waited for your next bus the super ace kept you close to him and you didn't mind. It was a bit cold outside... or maybe that was just an excuse. Your arms were glued around his torso and he had one of his arms wrapped around your back. You talked about whatever and finally your bus came, a little too early for your taste...

“Thank you for staying with me.” You said to your ex boyfriend.

“I liked being with you.” He replied. “Message me when you arrive.” Ushijima reminded you with a small smile.

“Okay.” You bit onto your lower lip before approaching him and then you put a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” A small blush had appeard on his face while he watched you climb in your bus, when the vehicle left he returned to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it felt so good to write fluff with Ushijima again hehe.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm glad you guys welcomed the last chapter well, I was afraid I would be getting angry comments after the break-up haha.  
> Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot.

Two weeks had passed since you decided to put your love life on pause and honestly it's been a long time since you hadn't felt that much in synchronization with yourself. You felt like you were finally back in a normal life and everything was back in place. Now when you got home you studied and then you watched a bit of TV, during weekends you reread your school books and cooked dinner for yourself, you were relaxed this way.

Ushijima messaged you a few times and proposed to go out as friends but you refused, it was way too risky. Iwaizumi on the other hand ignored you and pretended you didn't exist. A few times you had come out of your houses at the same time in the morning on your way to school and he turned around immediately. You weren't mad at him though, you understood his side. You missed your childhood friend but it wouldn't be fair to hang out with him after you broke up with him and hurt his feelings.

It's been two weeks since you didn't go out a bit to walk so on this saturday afternoon you decided to go to Sendai on your own to run a few errands. It was only a travel in the bus away, you could afford to do that. You entered a few shops and wasted time looking at what they displayed. You didn't really plan on buying things, you just needed to take a break from your studying. You saw that a store had a discount on earbuds so you decided to take advantage of that, your last ones had broken. It was a multimedia shop and they were sellings computers, phones, video games and such. It was a bit crowded so you decided to not waste too much time in there, you didn't like the din.

“This one, uncle Tooru!” You were picking a color for your earbuds when suddenly the voice of a kid made you raise an eyebrow in surprise. (Uncle Tooru?) You turned your head and your eyes widened when they landed on someone familiar.

“[Y/N]... chan?” Oikawa was as surprised as you were to find you in this store.

“Huh?” The kid with him looked at you in confusion. “Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?” You let out a small chuckle. In an alternate universe maybe, very different from the one you were currently in.

“What?? N-No, no, absolutely not!” The setter stuttered, a small blush had appeard on his cheeks. “She's just a friend, say hi Takeru.”

“Hi, I'm Takeru.” The small kid said to you and you smiled at him.

“Hi, I'm [Y/N].” You replied to him. “Hello, Tooru kun.” You raised your head to look at the setter this time.

“H-Hey...” He was nervous, you could see that. You wondered why though. “What... are you doing here?” Oikawa asked you. You showed him the box of earbuds you were holding.

“And you?”

“I promised my nephew a video game if he won his match. He plays volleyball too.” He explained to you.

“Do you like volleyball?” Takeru asked you.

“I do.” You smiled at him. “Which position do you play?”

“Setter.”

“I see. You have a good teacher.” You teased. “Well, see you two around then.” You proceeded to walk away but Tooru's body moved on its own and he stopped you by grabbing your shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“Um, we were going to get icecream after this. Do you want to come with us?” He proposed.

“Oh.” You were surprised.

“Would you like [Y/N] chan to come with us, Takeru?” Oikawa asked his nephew and he nodded.

“Come onee-chan, we can talk about volleyball.” He said as he grabbed the hem of your jacket. You melted, you couldn't say no to this cute kid.

“Fine.” You gave up. The three of you paid for what you had wanted from the store and then you went to a park where families and children were playing or resting.

“You were nice enough to come with us so take what you want, it's my treat.” Tooru announced with a smile when you were in front of the icecream vendor.

“Are you sure?” You asked him.

“Yes, yes, don't discuss.” He smiled.

“Okay, thanks.” Your lips curved. When the three of you got your treats you went to sit on a bench.

“Can I go play with the other kids?” Takeru asked his uncle.

“Of course, I'll stay right here ok?” Oikawa's nephew nodded and then he ran towards the other kids at the playground. You stayed silent as you licked on your icecream. The setter was still looking nervous and finally he decided to speak. “I'm sorry about the Academic Decathlon.” He said quietly, his head was lowered. You let out a small sigh.

“I almost forgot about that. I was wondering why you looked nervous.” You said. You had forgotten he was there when you argued with Iwaizumi, it wasn't just your boyfriend who didn't came to support you, it was your friend Oikawa as well. You were hurt by it too back then. Now time had passed and you were over it. “I forgot so I guess you're forgiven.”

“How have you been since...-”

“My break up with Hajime?” You finished his sentence and he nodded slowly.

“You don't look bad. I-I mean, maybe it's just a façade but compared to Iwa-chan...” That's not really something you wanted to know.

“I'm focused on my work.” You replied. “So I try to not think about it. About anything for that matter...”

“What do you mean?” Tooru asked.

“Hajime, Wakatoshi, the Decathlon, my parents...” The list was endless. “I need to focus on me, the school year is almost over.”

“I understand.” He said. “I hope it ends well between you two.”

“You and me both, Tooru.” You added. “What about you though? What are your plans for the future?”

“I have a few ideas.” His lips curved, he decided to remain mysterious. “But for now I'm focused on the Spring High.” You two finished your icecreams and you stayed silent for a few minutes. You couldn't help noticing Oikawa throwing you a few glances though.

“Do I have icecream on my face?” You asked him.

“Wh-!” He gasped, not expecting to have been caught. “N-No, you don't.” He said. “It's just... you look pretty.”

“Here we go again.” You sighed.

“What? What did I say??”

“You're gonna apologize to me again for what happened in middle school, please let it go once and for all. It's been almost three years.” You begged the setter. “I'm more mad at you for not coming to my tournament than for your bullying when we were kids.”

“I'm sorry [Y/N] chan! I swear we really wanted to come but practice-”

“Yeah, yeah. That's more important than me, whatever, I no longer care now.” You said. “It's not like I've been watching all of yours and Hajime's matches.” You mumbled. “Ugh, I better leave before I start being mean.” You stood up from the bench.

“I-I thought you forgave us, you just said so...” Oikawa didn't understand.

“Yeah, well... Now that I think about it, it was really shitty.” You said. “As I said studying keeps me from thinking so I should go back to do that. Sorry for what I just said.”

“[Y/N] chan, no.” Tooru grabbed your hand and stopped you from leaving. “I-I understand you're upset, we put practice above you and it wasn't fair for you. I-I... We really wish things went differently.” You took a deep breath and sat back on the bench. You were frowning though.

“It's just... I felt so alone.” You said sadly. “What my parents did was already heavy on me but then not getting support from my boyfriend either... I can't rate how disappointed I felt.” You sighed. “It's all useless now, I lost anyway.”

“I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you.” Oikawa said quietly. “Everything that everyone tells me to cheer me up when I lose against Ushiwaka does nothing to me. The result is that I could never beat him.” You sighed.

“As I said I don't care now. I didn't even want to participate that much to be honest, I just did it because I wanted to be praised and supported I guess. All my life it was my parents and my teachers who signed me up for tournaments. In a way I guess you could say karma got me good since no one came to support me, well, except Wakatoshi.” You said as you looked at the ground.

“Would you say it was karma as well that always made me lose in the prelims?” Tooru asked you seriously.

“Who knows? You have a shitty personality.” Your lips curved into a smirk.

“You're so mean like Iwa-chan!” He whined.

“I'm joking.” You smiled. “I don't think you or Hajime are weak, you made it to the finals a bunch of times. Maybe destiny is preparing you for something bigger.” You said.

“You think so?” Oikawa asked.

“Imagine if you were to become the top setter of the country in a few years, do you think it's gonna matter that you never went to nationals?”

“Do you have a few exemples?”

“Eh, in sports not really but have you heard of Bill Gates failing school?”

“I don't think that story was true.”

“Well, become the first exemple of what I just said then.” Tooru let out a small laugh.

“That's the first time I want to believe in the words of someone who wants to cheer me up. You didn't give me the usual _work harder and don't give up_ bullshit.” You chuckled. “Why are you laughing?”

“That's what I said to Hajime after the Interhigh prelims.” You smiled. “I was right to not try to find you after the match. Hajime told me you were in an awful mood.”

“Yeah, I was...” The setter confirmed.

“Well, if you lose the Spring High prelims remember that then. I know you already work hard so I won't tell you to work harder. Just remember that something bigger is waiting for you in the future. Even Wakatoshi recognize your talent so you do have something. You're not _not good enough_.”

“[Y/N] chan...” Oikawa approached you and took you in his arms. You smiled as you hugged him back. “W-Wait. So, are we... uh, good?” You rolled your eyes after you let go of each other.

“I told you I forgot.” You reminded him.

“Right, right.” He smiled. “Oh, Takeru. Are you done playing?” He asked his nephew when he came back.

“Yes.” He nodded. “I saw you two hug. Is she your girlfriend now?”

“T-Takeru!” You burst out laughing as Tooru blushed.

“Rest easy, I'm never dating your uncle.” You said to the small child.

“You don't know that!” Oikawa argued, fakely upset.

“Yes, I do.” You grinned in amusement. “Anyway, it was fun to hang out with you two but I have to go back home now.”

“We're leaving as well and we're heading to the same direction, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said.

“Alright, alright. Let's go then. You and me can talk about volleyball in the metro.” You said to Takeru.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ten days later it was wednesday afternoon and you were at volleyball practice with your teammates. Some college students from Sendai had came for a practice match. The two teams played a few sets and after the fourth one everyone took a break. You handed bottles of water and towels to everybody. Since there were a lot of players around some first years who weren't playing helped you. When you were done you went outside of the gym to breathe some fresh air, Tendou and Ushijima rejoined you

“You guys have some trouble keeping up against them, right?” You asked.

“Yeah, they're pretty strong but it's nothing we can't overcome.” Your red haired classmate said as he sat on the small stairs next to you.

“It's good practice right before the Spring High- Wait, take my seat.” You said to Ushijima as you stood back up, he had nowhere to sit.

“It's fine, you can keep-”

“Stop fighting me and rest your legs for a bit.” You grabbed his arm and forced him to sit next to his best friend.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “You can sit on me if you want.”

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi-” You blushed. “No, thank you.”

“He's strong, he can take you.” Tendou teased and you couldn't help chuckling.

“Stop it. That's not the problem, I know he can.” You said. “It's not appropriate, there's a lot of people around.”

“So you would if there was nobody?” The middle blocker raised one eyebrow. You pinched the bridge of your nose. Ushijima raised one arm.

“Come.” He requested of you with a smile on his face. You rubbed the tip of your nose, you kinda wanted to...

“Fine.” You said as you approached. “The break ends in two minutes though.” You sat horizontally on his lap, suddenly you gasped. “O-Oh, it's my phone.” You felt it vibrate in the pocket of your jacket and you got afraid it was something else when you sat on your ex boyfriend's lap. “I got an email.” You mumbled.

“Must be ads. I get them all the time.” Tendou said.

“You know you can cancel subscription for that, right?” You said to him. “OH! Oh my God, it's from the UTFM!”

“The university you applied to?” Ushijima asked. “What does it say?”

“I-I didn't open it yet, it's probably the final answer! I-I'm nervous, oh no, I can't open it right now.”

“Let us open it for you.” The middle blocker suggested. You put your phone in his hands.

“Oh, God, wait maybe don't-”

“Too late, I opened it.”

“Don't read it out loud! Don't tell me!” You panicked.

“[Y/N], calm down.” The super ace said as he rubbed your back with his hand. “You said the entrance exams went well, I'm sure it's positive.” He reassured you.

“B-But a lot of people apply, maybe they don't have enough spots or maybe I answered wrongly or-”

“You got in!” Tendou announced.

“WHAT?!”

“Wait- [Y/L/N][Y/N], blah blah blah _pleased to announce you that your subscription has been accepted into the University of Tokyo – Faculty of Medecine_ \- See? You got in!” You took your phone from Tendou's hands and read the email yourself, Ushijima read it as well from behind your shoulder.

“Oh my God, I got in! I got into the university of my dreams!” The super ace was the closest to you so you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you.

“Congratulations, [Y/N].” He said with a smile as he hugged you back.

“I'll tell the others!” Tendou stood up and entered the gym.

“I'm so happy.” You let out with relief. It's as if a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. Finally, everything you did was worth something, all your studying didn't go to waste. You were going to Tokyo next year. When you moved back Ushijima looked at your face and brought his fingers to your cheeks to wipe your happy tears. He hesitated but finally he leaned on you and put a soft kiss on your forehead. “Thank you for being here with me back then and right now.” You said to him.

“I want to always be with you to support you.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I know.” You said and then you stood up.

“[Y/N] senpai! You got accepted into the university you wanted??” Goshiki asked you excitedly after he learned the news from Tendou.

“I did!” You announced happily.

“Wow, congratulations!” You hugged the first year as well. The break lasted for a little longer after everyone learned, they all congratulated you, even the other guys from the college in Sendai. When practice restarted the teacher let you inform the director and the school nurse with whom you were close to announce the good news to them and then you came back in the gym. Before walking in you decided to send a text to your new friend as well, Matsukawa Issei, curious to know if he got in.

“ _Hi, it's [Y/N]. Did you get the email from the university?_ ” You decided to not say if you got accepted or not, in case it wasn't the case for him. He was probably busy at practice too so you didn't wait for his text back. You shoved back your phone in the pocket of your jacket and then you returned to the gym.

Practice ended and you and your teammates thanked the students from college for coming all the way to Shiratorizawa and then you said bye to them. You cleaned the court with the others and finally your day ended.

“Bye and congrats again, [Y/N].” Ohira and Yamagata said to you in front of the gym before walking towards the dorms building.

“What happened?” Mei asked to Semi after he rejoined her and Kagome who were waiting for him. The black haired cheerleader didn't understand why everyone was patting your back and smiling at you.

“[Y/N] got accepted into the university she applied to.” He explained to her and his girlfriend.

“Oh, that's good for her.” Kagome said.

“Ha, who cares about what fatty will do next year?”

“Why are you always so mean to her for no reason??” The blonde cheerleader asked her best friend.

“Are you taking her side??” Mei asked, shocked.

“Maybe I am! She did nothing to you, you're obsessed with her for some odd reason.”

“I won't listen to this bullshit. Semi, let's go-”

“Eita is my boyfriend in case you forgot!”

“Really? Why was he flirting with me so much during the biology assignment then?”

“What the fuck are you talking about??” Semi was the shocked one this time.

“You're crazy, Mei. I don't think I wanna keep hanging out with you anymore.” Kagome said. “Let's go.” She left with her boyfriend and Mei left in the opposite way. You were a bit away from them so you missed on this argument.

“I should get going or I'm gonna miss my bus again.” You warned the guys. “Thanks so much for all your nice words.” You said to them. “See you tomorrow.” Ushijima escorted you as always, be it as friends, couples, angry at each other or not, he promised he would always walk you to the bus stop now and he full on intended to keep that promise.

“You must be relieved now.” The super ace said to you.

“I can't lie, it feels really really good.” You grinned. “Now all I have to worry about is graduation and the Spring High prelims.”

“I'm glad you can be bright again. You look beautiful when you smile.” You gulped.

“Wakatoshi...” You blushed and brought your hand to your nose.

“I want to go on a date with you. A real one, not like when we study. The dates where we would walk together while holding hands... and I can kiss you whenever I want to.” Your heart beat faster in your chest.

“I... I miss those too but... I-I can't right now. I want that the next time we date, if we do, I'll be yours only.” You said. “I-I'm so scared of hurting you again and this is the reason why I can't go on dates with you or with Hajime. I'm not decided yet.” Ushijima let out a small sigh.

“It bothers me but I understand.” He said. Your lips curved into a small sad smile.

“We can still hug, that's okay.” You said to him. Your ex boyfriend leaned and wrapped his arms around you. Your hands rubbed his back like he liked and before letting go of you he left a small kiss on the side of your neck. “That wasn't really allowed.” You mumbled.

“Sorry.” He smiled.

“At least try to _look_ sorry, Wakatoshi.” You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the Hajime ending today and I CRIED.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments on the previous chapter! I'm glad you guys like the interactions with Oikawa. I already have so much in mind for his story that I will write after this one, I think it's gonna be really good hehe.  
> Also the comments that make me the happiest that I got through AoH were the ones from people that said "I didn't really like ushijima or paid attention to him in haikyuu before but thanks to your story I love him now" KJSJHDJSGD this makes me so happy, please join me in the Ushijima cult. He's my favorite character from haikyuu and I'm glad some of you guys love him now hehe.

On thursday night while you were doing your homework before bed you got a call from Oikawa.

“[Y/N] chan, hello~”

“Hey Tooru, what's up?” You replied.

“Not much, not much. What were you doing?” He asked.

“My homework.”

“You're always working.”

“I have to.” Your lips curved slightly. “Why did you decide to call me? We already spoke yesterday.” The news had spread that you got accepted into the UTFM and the setter had called you to congratulate you. Iwaizumi on the other hand...

“I wanted to invite you to a party.” Oikawa announced to you.

“Really?” You raised one eyebrow. “Where? With who?”

“Don't be so suspicious, we're just going out with the guys to congratulate Mattsun for getting accepted into the University as well and since you made it too I thought maybe you would want to come with us.”

“Smells fishy, what's your angle Tooru?” You were suspicious of him. You heard him sigh.

“Hajime is always down lately, I know he's ignoring you. I think it's time you two talk.” He finally revealed his plan to you.

“Okay.”

“What? You agree??” Oikawa got surprised.

“Well, yeah, I miss him. He's the one ignoring me, not the inverse.” You explained. “I see Wakatoshi everyday at school and I talk to him, I can interact with Hajime too. I don't mind speaking to him.”

“Well, that went easier than I thought.” Tooru said and you let out a small chuckle.

“Where are we going?”

“To a nice bar, we hang in there sometimes. Just me, Iwa-chan, Mattsun and Makki.”

“Okay, it'll be nice to see them again.” You smiled. “On saturday night I guess?”

“Yes. Mattsun will pick us up, he has a car.”

“Yeah, I remember. He brought me and Wakatoshi back to Miyagi after the exams at Tokyo.”

“Ah right, I forgot about that.”

“Well, don't forget to text me at what time we'll go.” You said to him.

“Will do, [Y/N] chan. We'll talk about it with the guys tomorrow then I'll text you the details.” Oikawa said.

“Okay, thank you! Goodnight, Tooru kun.”

“Dream of me, [Y/N] chan~”

“Whatever...” You hung up and continued to do your homework. You wondered if Hajime was going to be happy about seeing you at the party. You didn't want to make him uncomfortable if he still wasn't ready to talk to you but it's been four weeks already... You missed him.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was finally saturday and you were getting ready in your bedroom. Oikawa told you Matsukawa was gonna pick you and Iwaizumi up at 8pm. It was convenient since you lived next to each other. In front of your closet you searched for what to wear and since the weather was getting warmer you decided to put on a high-waisted denim skirt and a white croptop. It's been a long time since you went out, you could afford it now that you didn't have big assignments to work on but you also accepted the invitation because you needed to talk to your childhood friend. You gave him space because you knew the break up hurt him but according to his best friend he wasn't doing better.

You were done and ready so you exited your home five minutes early and decided to wait for the guys on the sidewalk in front of your house. You glanced towards Hajime's entrance but he wasn't there yet and when you looked up the lights in his bedroom were turned off. Maybe he was just downstairs or behind the door. Suddenly you heard his entrance door open and you grew a bit anxious. You really hoped it was going to go well.

When Iwaizumi saw you his eyes widened a bit in surprise, he didn't expect to run into you so suddenly. He didn't speak as he joined you on the sidewalk so you decided to.

“Hey.” You said quietly.

“... Hi.” He replied and your lips curved. At least he wasn't completely ignoring you.

“How are you?” You tried to push your luck a little further. Hajime shrugged. “I-I'm glad to see you.” He kept silent so you decided to shut your mouth as well. If he didn't want to talk then fine, you weren't going to force him and make him uncomfortable. A few minutes later a car finally came and stopped in front of you two.

“Hey.” Matsukawa greeted you two with a smug smile. Hanamaki was seated next to him and Oikawa was on the backseat. Iwaizumi let you go in first and then he climbed in the car as well. The three of you were a bit squeezed in the backseat but you had no choice but to bear it for a little while.

“Congrats, [Y/N]. I heard.” Takahiro said to you.

“Thank you!” You grinned. Issei was the one who had told the others after he received your text on wednesday. He replied at the end of the day and told you that he got into the UTFM as well. The only person who hadn't congratulated you yet was your childhood friend... Even his parents had heard and called you. Yours tried to reach you but it's been four weeks since you've ignored them. Even that letter they left you remained unopened on the kitchen table. You were far too disappointed with them.

“Did you talk?” Oikawa whispered to you discreetly while Iwaizumi was looking by the window. He was the only one being silent in the car. You shaked your head and the setter sighed.

“I tried.” You mouthed. He thought for a few minutes and then his lips curved when an idea popped in his head.

“[Y/N] chan, you look very pretty. Who did you get dolled up for? Iwa-chan, don't you think she looks good?” You squeezed your lips together to avoid letting out a chuckle, that was so obvious, it amused you. Your smile faded when Iwaizumi kept ignoring you all though.

“Ah! S-Sorry.” Matsukawa had taken a short turn and you got pushed against your childhood friend. He didn't react again. Finally you made it to Sendai and you all got out of the car. You approached Oikawa to ask him something while the five of you were walking towards the bar. “H-He knew I was coming, right?” You whispered.

“I did tell the guys I invited you. Iwa-chan kept silent though.” The setter replied.

“I-I don't know what to do, I don't want to make him uncomfortable and force him to interact with me if he doesn't want to...” You confessed. "But I miss him a lot.."

“Ahh, I'm worried about him too.” Oikawa sighed. “I'll try something else.” The bar he talked to you about was nice indeed. You entered in and the people seated inside didn't look like that idea you had of people drinking at a bar. You had never entered a place like this before. The customers were all young and today's music was playing. It made you comfortable. “Sit next to me, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru smiled as he placed his hand on your back. You frowned a bit in confusion, what was he playing? Still, you sat on the couch next to the setter and the three other boys sat in front of you two.

“What are you all drinking?” Hanamaki asked once you were all settled.

“Beer.” Iwaizumi replied and you instantly frowned.

“Ha? No, you're not.” You said to him. Just because you were all eighteen didn't mean you could get drunk and the guys were athletes, they had to be healthy.

“Didn't ask for your permission.” He said without looking at your face.

“Is this how you wanna play it? If you don't care about your well-being I do!” You argued and then you looked at Hanamaki. “I'm taking one too then.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Hajime looked at you this time. “Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not your dad.” You were really hurt by his behavior but you were more thick-headed than he was. If he cared about you then he wouldn't drink that beer.

“Welp, that's two beers... You?”

“I'm driving so no beers for me.” Matsukawa said. “Coke, no ice.”

“Same as him.” Oikawa added.

“Alright, I'm coming back.” Hanamaki headed towards the counter to take you all's order. You crossed your arms on your chest as you stared at your childhood friend, he avoided your gaze on purpose and you knew it. Tooru and Issei looked at each other, they needed to change subjects otherwise they knew you and Hajime were going to argue again.

“[Y/N] chan, how do you feel about going to Tokyo next year?” Oikawa asked you.

“I can't wait.” You replied and then you let out a small sigh. “It's not the Miyagi Prefecture that I hate, I like it here, it's just... the house.” You explained. “At least in Tokyo I won't have to deal with my parents anymore.”

“Oh, it's that bad?” Tooru asked and you let out a small and dry chuckle.

“You have no idea.” You said. Takahiro came back and took his seat back around the table. Five minutes later a waitress brought your orders and then she left.

“Congrats to [Y/N] chan and Mattsun for getting accepted into the university.” Oikawa said with a grin before you all clinked your glasses together.

“Oh God, this tastes so bad.” You winced after taking a sip of your glass of beer. “There's no way people willingly drink this for its flavor.”

“No one is forcing you to.” Iwaizumi said before drinking as well.

“Don't drink yours and I won't drink mine.” You said with frowned brows. He ignored you so you took another sip, you couldn't help making a weird face. It tasted really sour and disgusting.

“So, uh, [Y/N]-” Hanamaki said to change subjects. “What do you plan to study at the university?”

“I think I'll be a generalist.” You replied.

“Damn, you're brave.” Matsukawa said. “You got at least eight more years of studies ahead of you.”

“What do you plan to do?” You asked him back.

“Surgery.” Issei replied.

“And you called _me_ brave?” You raised one eyebrow as you smiled in amusement.

“You two are equally brave and crazy for wanting to continue to go to school after we graduate.” Hanamaki said. “I don't want to open a math book ever again, I'm finding myself a job once I'm out of high school.”

“What made you want to become a doc?” Matsukawa asked and you started blushing lightly.

“I-It's...-” You glanced at Hajime but he wasn't looking at you, it seemed like this conversation was boring him. You bit onto your lower lip. “Nevermind.”

“I won't preach.” Issei said. You noticed your childhood friend's glass was almost empty already so you proceeded to take a few more sips of yours.

“[Y/N] chan, you don't have to...” Oikawa felt bad when he saw your nose scrunch in disgust after every sip. Suddenly you noticed someone in the bar waving at you to get your attention.

“Oh. I saw one of my classmates, sorry I'm just gonna say hi.” You said to the guys before standing up and walking away. Right after you left Iwaizumi grabbed your glass and emptied it.

“She's gonna notice, you know?” Tooru said to him. “Why aren't you talking to her?”

“Mind your business.” Hajime replied.

“You're being ridiculous.” Issei said too.

“Don't you think you should be nice to [Y/N] if you want her to choose you over Ushiwaka?” Takahiro asked. The ace sighed deeply, he didn't want to think about this right now.

“I'm ordering another beer.” He stood up and went towards the counter.

“Where did he go?” You asked to the Seijoh players when you came back.

“Err...” Oikawa turned his head to avoid answering you. You didn't need him to, when you looked around you found Iwaizumi yourself, he was in front of the counter ordering another drink. “Who was your friend?” The setter asked to change subjects.

“She's not really my friend, we don't hang out together. She's just a classmate I speak to sometimes, her name's Ibara.” You replied. “I guess she just got curious when she saw me with four guys. I preferred to clear things out because she's in the cheerleading club and my bully is in there too. I don't want more rumors going around.”

“Why are girls like this?” Takahiro asked.

“Ibara's not mean... Guess I could say we're just not... close enough for her to step up for me. And my bully is the captain so...” You sighed. “I'm not asking for anybody's help either though.” You added before grabbing your empty glass between your hands. You just wanted to hold something but you frowned when you didn't remember finishing your beer. “I know I did not finish that glass...” You said. “Ugh, it was him, right?” You asked the boys but they stayed silent. “Fine.” You stood up and suddenly Oikawa grabbed your arm.

“Don't act stupid like him, please.” He begged you.

“I'm doing this for him. I'll drink as much as he does until he realizes.” You said as you escaped the setter's grip and then you headed for the counter too. “Can I please get another beer? One that tastes nice...” You mumbled.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked you but you ignored him. “You're not getting another one.”

“I am.” You said to the barman.

“She's a minor.” He said to him too.

“Screw you!” You were losing your patience. Suddenly Hajime grabbed you by the arm and brought you outside. “What the hell's your problem??”

“You are!” He argued. You rolled your eyes.

“Are you gonna keep ignoring me for the rest of our lives or?” The ace frowned.

“Who do you think you are? You dumped me and I should keep hanging out with you? I'm not your best friend anymore [Y/N] and I wasn't for a whole year now.” He said. “Good for you if Ushiwaka is satisfied with just being your friend but I'm not. I can't be your friend because that's not what I want-”

“I love you too, dumbass!” You yelled at him. “Do you think I'm satisfied with this situation? I didn't break up with you because I no longer loved you, I did it because it wasn't respectful to you that I still have feelings for my ex!” You explained to Hajime. “And obviously I still have feelings for you too! I gave you space, four weeks of it and maybe it's selfish of me but I really miss you!” Iwaizumi took two fast steps towards you and then he slammed his mouth against yours. Your eyes widened in surprise but then you closed them and wrapped your arms around your childhood friend's neck. Hajime kissed you passionately and you couldn't help kissing him back. His kiss was hungry and deep, you really missed the intensity of his touch. You felt very loved and wanted in his arms.

“This can't be real...” Issei let out, baffled, as he glanced towards the stained glass of the entrance of the bar.

“I can't stand these two idiots.” Tooru said.

“Well, at least we can say it's solved. Maybe Hajime will even stop being depressive.” Takahiro hoped.

“Ugh!” You put your hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders and pushed him away from you.

“Don't act like you hated that.” The ace said with a smirk and you found back the Hajime you always knew.

“I can't do that!”

“But you wanted to.” He argued and you rolled your eyes, it was true.

“You know why I can't do it. It's not that I don't want to, it's just not okay.” You said. “How would you feel if I kissed Wakatoshi behind your back?” Hajime frowned, you made a valid point.

“Then stop this and choose me already.” He said. You sighed deeply.

“I'm sorry but I still have feelings for you two...”

“Then don't hang out with me until you make your choice.”

“But I miss y-”

“Stop being so selfish! How do you think I feel?? You want me to be around you, laugh with you and have fun when you know it hurts me too that I can't touch you like I want. You're gonna suffer and maybe it will make you realize that you like me more than him.” Hajime explained.

“I-I'm sorry...” You said sadly.

“I miss you too and I hate the fact that I can't touch you anymore, I can't kiss you and now that your parents are gone I still can't come spend the nights with you. I'm not your friend [Y/N], it's not friendship that I want.” You realized how selfish you've been when Hajime told you how he really felt. He was right, you couldn't act like friends anymore and even if you missed him you couldn't force him to spend time with you. Tears started appearing in your eyes, you felt really bad.

“I don't think it's solved actually.” Hanamaki commentated when he saw you wipe your eyes.

“Crap.” Oikawa cursed before standing up and joining you and his best friend outside. “What happened?”

“N-Nothing.” You gave him your back and dried your tears while Iwaizumi stayed silent.

“Go back inside.” The setter said to the ace. “What's wrong?” Tooru asked you after he put one of his arms on your shoulders.

“I-I shouldn't have come. It's hurting Hajime, I'm selfish.” You said as you cried. You two sat down on the sidewalk in front of the bar.

“[Y/N] chan...” Oikawa felt bad for you. “It's not your fault, we wanted you to come. Yesterday Iwa-chan didn't say anything, I'm sure that's because he wanted to see you too. I really made sure if it would bother him if you came but he didn't say anything. You know he's big enough to say things.”

“I hate that we can't be friends...” You said sadly.

“It's not friendship that he wants...” Tooru leaned on you and wiped a tear off your cheek.

“I know.” You sighed deeply. “It just hurts so much.”

“... I'm really sorry.”

“For what?” You raised your head and looked at his face.

“I... I never should've told you about his feelings. It's my fault.”

“Yeah, you never should've done that to your best friend.” You agreed. “But it's not your fault. I don't know why everything happened like this. I never had a boyfriend before this year and now I... There's two guys interested in me.” A small sigh escaped you. “That must've happened to you before, two girls interested in you at the same time. How did you deal with them?” You asked with a small smile.

“I... I rejected them both. I wasn't interested in them.” Tooru replied.

“Yeah... Different from my case... I'm interested in both.” You said. “I tried ignoring them but I see Wakatoshi everyday at school and he... he slightly flirts with me, it's cute.” You blushed. “And for Hajime, it's been almost a month and I missed him so much... I know I could end everything right now and pick him but... I-I have feelings for Wakatoshi, I'll hate myself for the rest of my life if I do something and end up hurting Hajime...” You ran your hand through your hair. “I know Wakatoshi is hurting too, even if he interacts with me. When he tries to kiss me and I stop him, the face he makes... I hate what I'm doing at the moment.”

“I don't think it's entirely your fault. They're not making it easy too.” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan pursued you even though you were dating someone else, then Ushiwaka dumped you and now he wants you back... It's not easy being in your position, I would be lost too.” You stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Thanks for saying that and... talking to me. I feel bad for Takahiro and Issei, I don't think they ever saw me not argue with Hajime.”

“Don't worry about these two, they're used to see me fight with Iwa-chan too.” He smiled. “Are you feeling better?” You nodded slowly. “Let's go back inside then, the night isn't over.” You two stood up and walked back inside the bar.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Dude, just go join her. You've been ogling at [Y/N] since she started dancing.” Issei said to Hajime who blushed out of shame when he got caught.

“S-Shut up, there's just nowhere else to look.” The ace defended himself.

“You're gonna let Oikawa dance with her all night?” Takahiro asked.

“Why did she wear that skirt? I catched a motherfucker staring at her...” Iwaizumi mumbled as he kept looking at you.

“You're the only motherfucker I see staring at her.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered together.

“Oikawa's a dead man-” Hajime warned as he stood up suddenly when he catched his best friend put his hand on your waist. He headed for the dancefloor and slightly pushed the other people dancing around him until he was finally near you.

“Hajime?” Your eyebrows raised, you didn't expect him to come. What did he want?

“Touch her again and I'll kill you.” Iwaizumi threatened Oikawa but the setter smirked in response. His plan had worked. He threw a glance at you and then he left the dancefloor to join his two other friends at your table.

“Haji...-!” You let out a small gasp when your childhood wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you tightly against his body. You blushed as you looked into his eyes. He looked a bit angry but you weren't scared of him, you could read a few hints of something else in his expression. Frustration and... jealousy. He put his free hand behind your head and lightly pushed it against his shoulder so he could speak directly to your ear.

“I don't care if its Oikawa or someone else... Don't let anybody touch you.” The music played loudly and it was hard to make out some of the words Hajime was saying. You heard what he said next though. “ **You're mine.** ” A chill ran all over your body and you couldn't help your lips from curving out of happiness. You wrapped your own arms around his back and swayed with him to the music. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, what he said had deeply troubled you but in a good way.

Once the music ended Iwaizumi grabbed one of your hands and put a kiss inside your palm as he made eye contact with you. Your heart skipped a beat, that was the Hajime you had fell in love with. Right at this moment you really wanted to let go of everything and just be with him. That wasn't a choice to make now though, something similar happened when you hung out with Ushijima. Your final decision had be to well thought and not just made on the heat of a moment.

You and your friends finally decided to go home when it was almost midnight. You were glad that things got solved between you and your childhood friend. You understood that even if you missed Hajime you couldn't force him to spend time with you. You would cherish this night that you had spent together though.

The boys climbed inside Matsukawa's car and this time Iwaizumi didn't let you go in first like earlier. You waited for him to sit in the middle of the backseat next to Oikawa but he didn't move. Instead he gave you his hand and showed you his lap. You rolled your eyes, there was no time to argue so you complied and sat on horizontally on his lap.

“Don't complain if your legs start hurting you.” You said to him.

“I'm not made out of sugar, [Y/N].”

“Aw, really? I'm starting to doubt that.” You slightly mocked the ace. “Ah! Don't start!” You scolded him when he pushed a finger on your waist and poked you. That part of your body was really sensitive. Iwaizumi chuckled lowly while you glared at him. Once you two had calmed down his hand rested on your naked thigh while you looked by the window. It was very late and you were kind of sleepy.

“Here we are.” Issei announced once he arrived in your neighborhood.

“Thanks so much for the ride back.” You said to him. “Goodnight guys, it was fun to hang out with you all.” You said to all of them before getting out of the car.

“Anytime, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa grinned.

“See you on monday.” Iwaizumi said to his best friends and you waved goodbye from the sidewalk. “Did you really have fun?” He asked you once the car had driven away.

“I did.” You replied with a smile. “It's been a long time since I went out.” You added and then you yawned.

“Go home if you're sleepy.”

“Hmm, I'm going straight to bed.” You said after you stretched. “Goodnight, Hajime.” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged your childhood friend.

“Wait.” Iwaizumi held you for a few more seconds against him. “I... I didn't get to say it to you yet but-” He took a deep breath. “Congrats on the UTFM admission.”

“Hajime...” You were relieved. “Thank you so much. It made me really happy to see you again and... have fun with you.” You said quietly.

“Yeah... despite everything, me too.” He said. “Sleep well, [Y/N].” The ace put a kiss on the side of your neck and then he let you go. You two finally returned to your houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one before the endings!!  
> Also in a previous chapter I said that I didn't know if I would end it at the spring high or at graduation and finally I decided to end it at the spring high. There's gonna be two epilogues anyway so you won't feel like you missed something, if it makes sense.  
> Thanks for reading!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the others so you get it early.  
> I finished Ushijima's ending today and I cried even more than for Iwaizumi's. You guys are NOT ready hehe.  
> Here is it, the last chapter before the endings!

A few weeks had passed since the party and the news of your admission in the UTFM, you were focused on one thing now and it was the Spring High Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs.

You were not going to be playing unlike the two aces of your heart but that didn't stop you from being really nervous and afraid for them. It was their third and last year of high school which meant that that tournament was the most important one of their lives.

Your relationship with Iwaizumi got better after the party, at least he didn't completely ignore you like before. You gave him the space he needed but when _**he**_ missed you he texted you, it made you happy.

With Ushijima everything remained the same as well, he was always so supportive and friendly with you, you honestly felt like you didn't deserve him. Even if you maintained your distances with him that didn't stop the super ace from flirting with you from time to times. It was adorable.

After all these weeks of being single you finally started to see some clarity in your love life and you were less stressed about interacting with the two boys. You had a real friendship with them now but the three of you never forgot the deeper feelings inside. Still, it was nice to interact normally.

Early in the morning you went to Shiratorizawa to meet up with your teammates before the due time to get inside the bus that would bring you to the Sendai City Gymnasium. You headed for the cafeteria where you knew the boys would be.

“Good morning, guys!” You greeted them excitedly.

“Hey.” They replied back while you took a seat around their table.

“You seem to be in a good mood [Y/N] chan, any reason to that?” Tendou asked you.

“I'm gonna watch a bunch of volleyball matches, of course I'm excited.” You grinned. “I can't wait to see how much the other teams evolved.”

“You will get to see more during nationals.” Ushijima said and you bit onto your lower lip. You decided to remain silent, you didn't want to kill his or your other teammates' mood before their big tournament. You knew it wasn't very good to be too confident, you just hoped this wouldn't play a trick on him later...

“Are all of you feeling well? Otherwise I got a few pills and I know some relaxing methods.” You asked them. “I want to see that service ace of yours, Kawanishi kun!” You encouraged him.

“That if... Coach Washijo puts me on the court...” The second year mumbled.

“I'm sure he will! You made great efforts lately.” You smiled.

“Thanks, senpai...” He wasn't convinced.

“And how's the future ace?” You asked to Goshiki who instantly got fired up as well.

“We will win all our matches today!” He almost yelled which made you and a few others chuckle.

“I don't wanna ruin the mood but it's time to meet up with sensei and the coach in front of the gym.” Ohira announced after checking the time. You stood up with everyone else and left the cafeteria.

“Are you nervous?” You asked quietly to Ushijima as you walked next to him.

“Not at all.” The super ace replied confidently. “It's just the preliminaries and Shiratorizawa is the strongest team in the Miyagi Prefecture.”

“You don't think that the other teams might have worked hard enough to beat you this time?” You asked.

“No.” Your eyes widened in surprise. He was so confident, you really admired that in him sometimes. “Why are you smiling?”

“It's just... Other people might perceive you as arrogant and aggressive but I think it would be jealousy because any player would be lucky to have you on their team. You're so confident, strong and reliable... You're definitely someone the team can counts on. You're very reassuring.” You explained as you smiled at him. His lips curved as well.

“That's the type of ace I aspire to become, thank you for saying so.” He said.

“You already are that ace.” You gently put your hand on his back. You finally joined the teacher and the coach and after making sure everyone was here you got in the bus that would bring you to the Sendai City Gymnasium. “Can I sit next to you? I have a few more things I want to say to you before we arrive.”

“Of course.” Ushijima replied. “What is it?” He asked you once you were settled and the bus driver started driving.

“I just wanted to thank you again for the opportunity that you gave me to be a part of this team. With everything that happened between us you could've asked me to leave but you didn't and I really appreciated it. We both know I have friends in Seijoh but I really love everyone in the Shiratorizawa team and all of you are my friends too. As the manager I'll do everything for you guys to just focus on the match, I'll deal with everything else. I believe in everyone here and I was truly lucky to not only witness but also participate in the growth of this team.” The super ace smiled.

“I think we were also lucky to have you. You're the only student who used to sneak in everyday in the gym to watch us practice during the last two years. I know you're sincere.” He said. “I only asked you to join because I wanted to see you more but you did so much more than just for me. Everyone in the team likes you too and is counting on you.” You wrapped your arms around Ushijima and hugged his side as you smiled happily.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi.” You let out. “Being a part of this club was the best thing that happened to me in all my school years. I really regret not seizing up my courage earlier and speak to you when we were first years.”

“I regret that too.” The super ace admitted. “But we know each other now.” You bit onto your lower lip as you nodded slowly.

  
  


When you and your team arrived in front of the Sendai City Gymnasium all the eyes were on you, you were not used to this unlike your teammates. You stayed behind the boys and walked inside the building, it felt familiar when you heard the whispers though. You and your teammates headed for the rest area where some of the other schools were as well. The teacher announced to you all that you had a few more minutes to relax before the matches would start. Some people stayed in, others went outside and two went to the restroom. You decided to look for Iwaizumi since he was probably already here as well but you haven't seen any Seijoh players in the rest area. Maybe they were outside.

“[Y/N] senpai..?” You heard someone call you in a hallway of the gymnasium behind you. You turned around to see who and then your eyes widened.

“Tobio kun!” You grinned instantly. “How have you been?”

“Um, I still play volleyball.” He replied and you let out a small giggle.

“Yeah, I guessed.” You said with amusement.

“What are you doing here though?” The first year asked.

“I'm... I'm the manager of Shiratorizawa's volleyball team.” You revealed and this time it was Kageyama's turn to be surprised.

“Y-You?! You're with Ushijima's team?” You nodded.

“He's my classmate and yes.” You added. “By the way I heard of the time you followed him back to the academy.”

“Er-” A small blush of shame had appeard on his cheeks.

“It's fine, I'm not gonna lecture you. I was bummed that I didn't get to see you. I also saw you play at the Interhigh prelims but after... After your team's loss I thought it would be a bad idea for reunions. I'm glad to see you now though.” You smiled at him.

“It's different today, we will beat everyone and go to nationals.” His expression had instantly changed. You smiled, you were glad to see him being so confident as well, it was cute.

“That's all the harm I wish on you.” You said.

“Oi! Kageyama, where's Hinata? We need to get on court, our first match-” A bald guy wearing the same tracksuit as him interrupted you two. “Well, well. I would've never expected you to pick up girls around here, hehe.” He said at him after looking at you.

“What are you talking about, senpai?” He was confused. You understood what was going on so you decided to introduce yourself.

“Hi, I'm [Y/N]. I used to go to the same middle school as Tobio kun.” You said as you gave him your hand.

“Middle sch- Oh...” He realized his mistake. “I'm Tanaka, we're in the same team.” He said.

“I guessed.” You said as you looked at his black jacket. Then he looked at yours.

“Wait, those colors...-”

“[Y/N] senpai is Shiratorizawa's manager.” Kageyama explained to his teammate.

“Ha?!” His eyes widened. “Did you come to intimidate my kouhai or something?” Tanaka accused you as he put his arm over Kageyama's shoulders. You frowned.

“No! I just wanted to say hi.” You defended yourself. “Anyway, I was looking for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It was nice to see you again. Good luck on your matches, Tobio kun.” You smiled at him as you waved and then you walked away from the two players from Karasuno.

You sighed deeply. You had to hurry, apparently the matches were starting soon. In another hallway some whispers were worrying you.

“Did you hear? Apparently someone picked a fight with Shiratorizawa and Seijoh's aces.” (What the hell??) You thought.

“What?!” The other person was surprised. You started walking faster to find the boys you were looking for.

“Yeah, Ushijima, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were there and that guy said he would beat them. That was so bold, I'm pretty sure he was a first year too. I don't know which team he was with though.” You finally catched sight of them.

“Hey!” You said happily but your smile faded away when you saw Hajime and Tooru's scary expression on their faces. “W-What happened?”

“Not now.” Your childhood friend said and it upset you.

“Wow, okay, I just wanted to wish you luck. See you on the court then.” You said with frowned brows before turning around to walk away.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. “It's not against you, stay...” He put his hand on your shoulder to stop you. “We just ran into... Ushiwaka.” He said.

“I heard some whispers from people but I didn't really understand.” You explained. “What happened?”

“That bastard said he was going to nationals.” Oikawa replied and you bit onto your lower lip to suppress a smile. Yeah, that was totally an Ushijima thing.

“I heard a third party was there, was that true too?” You asked.

“Yeah, shrimpy from Karasuno.”

“Oh? Number ten if I remember correctly, right? I think Ohira san said something about him during practice.” You said. “I just ran into Tobio kun as well.” You smiled. “Are you two okay? Your faces look kind of scary...”

“We have to get- Oh, [Y/N] senpai.” Someone else interrupted you three.

“Kindaichi kun, hi!” You waved at the first year before letting out a small sigh. “Guess it's time, huh? I just wanted to greet you both before it would start.” You looked at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. You grabbed your ex bully's arm and pulled him towards you for a hug. “Good luck, Tooru.”

“Ah- T-Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” A small blush had appeard on his cheeks, he was nicely surprised. You let him go to hug your childhood friend this time.

“Reach the top, champion.” You whispered as you hugged Hajime tightly. Deep down you knew it was his team that you wanted to see win the tournament today.

“Thank you, [Y/N].” The ace replied quietly as he hugged you back just as tight.

“I'll be watching you two. Say hi to Issei and Takahiro for me.” You said to the two players from Seijoh before returning back to the rest area to join your teammates.

“Where were you?” Ushijima asked you when you came back. You rolled your eyes, of course he knew where you were.

“Were you worried I would hear about what you said to them?” You raised one eyebrow and the super ace blushed lightly out of shame. You couldn't help letting out a small giggle. “You're fine, I know how you are. I told you, to me you're not arrogant, that confidence is kinda cute.” You smiled.

When the tournament started, your team wasn't playing so you went to take a place in the audience to watch some of the matches. Since they had won the Interhigh they were exempt from the first preliminary. If you stayed in the rest area you would go crazy, despite everything you were stressed about the outcome of the Spring High preliminaries. Only one team would go to the nationals at Tokyo and you really hoped it would be Seijoh or Shiratorizawa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying until now to see the end of AoH.


	58. Ending: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200K WORDS, HELP;;  
> There it is, Iwaizumi's ending!  
> In truth when I started writing this work I only wanted Hajime to remain y/n's childhood friend who secretly had a crush on her because I wanted to write his own story in the future but I didn't have enough elements to do that and I didn't want to write about reader going to highschool in two different stories (one with ushijima, one with iwaizumi). As you know the oikawa story will be different because it will happen like 8 years after graduation. So yeah, that created some drama with ushijima but i love writing angst so i wasn't bothered by it unlike you guys who hated reading that haha. But anyway, im glad it made some hajime enthusiasts happy.  
> I'll add more in the bottom notes to not spoil the chapter here.

You sat in the audience with a few other female students from your school who wanted to see Seijoh's matches as well. They were all fans of Oikawa as you knew but as long as no one took you to be one of his fangirls as well you were okay to be around them. Seijoh was going to be playing against Date Tech now, you had heard a bit from this team and their speciality were their blocks, you really hoped Iwaizumi would pull through though.

“Ahh, why do they all have to be so tall??” You mumbled in frustration as you looked at Date Tech's players. They were definitely taller than Iwaizumi but your childhood friend wasn't the ace of Aoba Johsai for nothing, he was very capable of beating them.

“I heard that the team Oikawa san is playing against are nicknamed _Iron Wall_ because their blocks are the strongest in the Miyagi Prefecture!” A girl next to you said to the others, she had a pamphlet in her hands.

“Oh no, I hope his team will reach the finale at least.” Another girl said.

“You and me both...” You said under your breath.

“Well, they took the first set so I have no doubt they'll take the second one as well!” The girls were enthusiastic. You looked at the score and you smiled. Maybe you were worrying for nothing. Suddenly one side of the audience roared with cheers when Hanamaki successfully scored a point with a serve. Seijoh's supporters were as numerous as Shiratorizawa's. You mentally cheered as well, you really hoped the team would quickly take the second set too against Date Tech.

“Their blocks are great but their new setter is a beginner... He's screwing up all their chances to take back points.” You analyzed.

“I think he's a first year. Let me check... Ah, his name is Koganegawa.” The female student with the pamphlet said next to you.

“He's tall and looks enthusiastic but I'm afraid he's not ready yet for the Spring High. He didn't set any good balls to his teammates, he doesn't know them very well yet.” You said. “It's nice of Date Tech to put their first year players on the court for an important tournament like this one but I hope that guy won't blame himself too much after the match.”

“Senpai, why do you care? He doesn't even go to our school.” One of your kouhais said.

“I just like volleyball a lot and this guy looks talented. I hope the match won't discourage him from playing again.” You replied. “And just because I don't know him doesn't mean I can't feel sympathy.” The girl shrugged and looked back towards the court.

“Ah! The first year just blocked Oikawa san!” A girl exclaimed. You were surprised too, you were pretty sure he was going to score. “[Y/N] senpai, you were right! He really is talented!”

“Well... Date Tech is known for their blocks anyway, not for their sets...” You let out a small nervous giggle. You had underestimated Koganegawa as well. “He's not a good setter for now but next year he will be dangerous. He's got the height and he's motivated, I have no doubt Date Tech will have all the chances to go to nationals next year.”

“It's the second time he tries dumping and it failed. Seijoh read right through him.” A female student chuckled.

“It's a bit embarassing...” You bit onto your lower lip to suppress a smile. “Set dumps are cool but he's very bad at them. I really hope he isn't underestimating Seijoh's third years...” You added.

“Kyaaah!!” Tooru had just scored and the girls in the audience went crazy.

“Ugh...” You tried to disappear into your seat. Even if you wanted to clap for Oikawa's amazing serve you didn't want to take any risk to be associated with his fangirls next to you. That was a great service ace though, Date Tech's players didn't even budge. At Oikawa's second attempt they moved this time and even Koganegawa setted perfectly, Date Tech finally took a point. “He's already getting the gist of it.” You smiled.

“Which side are you on?” A girl asked you.

“I just came to watch good volleyball matches, I'm having a great time.” You replied happily. Of course you were rooting for Aoba Johsai but this match was really pleasant to watch.

“Oikawa san just dumped!”

“And it worked.” Your lips curved. “Date Tech didn't expect it at all, Tooru's really an amazing player.”

“Ask her.”

“No, you ask her!”

“What is it?” You heard your kouhais whisper next to you and it was kinda distracting.

“Eek!” They didn't expect you to catch them. “Um... y-you're close friends with Oikawa san, right?”

“I guess, yeah.” You replied.

“Could you... introduce him to us?” The younger girls from your school asked you. (Oh my God...) You mentally facepalmed.

“Um... we'll see after the tournament, okay?” You replied and turned your head back towards the court to look at the match. The second set was almost over, you really hoped Seijoh would take it. They were at match point too, it was now or never!

“Ahh! Date Tech took the point!” One of your kouhais whined.

“It's fine, it's fine.” You tried to reassure her. “They're four points away from twenty-five while Seijoh only needs one more. It's all we need, one more.” You repeated.

“They took one more!” Okay, now you were getting stressed again. Date Tech was three points away from twenty-five now.

“Huh?” You noticed Iwaizumi said something to Oikawa but from where you were you couldn't hear. Your childhood friend probably had a plan in mind and you believed in him, Hajime was going to take the second set, you were sure of it.

“Oikawa san tossed to the ace!” You were all on edge of your seats.

“Please let him score the last point...” You whispered, your eyes were glued to the court and your gaze was following the ball. You saw the three tallest players of Date Tech jump to block Iwaizumi and you held your breath when he raised his arm to spike. You saw it all happen in slow motion. Facing those three tall middle blockers would've paralyzed more than one player but the ace of Seijoh pulled through. Hajime spiked and the ball went through Koganegawa's arms to bounce on the floor behind him with a loud smack. You jumped from your seat and cheered loudly with everyone else in the audience when the referee whistled the end of the match. Seijoh had won the battle against Date Tech and it was Iwaizumi who scored the last point.

  
  


Once the two teams had finally left the court you ran out of the audience and went down the stairs to rejoin the rest area in hopes to find your childhood friend there.

“Where's Hajime??” You asked to Matsukawa and Hanamaki when you found them but you noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa were missing.

“I think he went outside.” Issei replied.

“Thanks!” You replied, you were about to run back from where you came from but you stopped yourself. Where were your manners? “Congrats by the way, I was in the audience.” You said excitedly. “Nice serves, Takahiro!”

“Ah, thanks [Y/N] chan.” He smiled back at you. You waved at them before running away this time. You headed for an exit and when you were finally outside you looked around you to catch sight of your friends but they were so many other players, it was going to be tricky to find them.

“[Y/N]-”

“AH!” You got startled when suddenly someone behind you pinched your waist. “Hajime-!” You turned around and instantly your lips curved into a bright grin when you saw his face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you. “Y-You... You were so cool!” You didn't realize you were out of breath, you've been holding it for all this time while you were looking for the ace. His arms had wrapped around you as well and he squeezed you against his torso, that hug felt so nice.

“Why are you crying?” Iwaizumi asked you after you moved back and stared at each other's eyes. His fingers went to the sides of your face and he gently wiped your tears with his thumbs.

“I...” You bit onto your lower lip, you really wanted to tell him that you loved him but it didn't feel like the right time. The day wasn't over yet and he had more matches to play. You just felt overwhelmed. “I-It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just very happy for you.” You said instead. “You should rest, you have another match and I need to join my team, they're gonna play soon too.” You leaned and put a small kiss on Hajime's cheek. He instantly blushed. “Once it's over I'll join the audience to watch your last match. See you later.”

“Be careful.” The ace said as he squeezed your hand in his. You smiled at each other and finally you gave him your back as you returned inside the gymnasium.

  
  


\---

  
  


Shiratorizawa had won against Kesenike West High School in the semifinal which meant that you were one of the finalists of the tournament. Your opponent would be either Aoba Johsai or Karasuno. Once your team had left the court you disappeard again to sneak in the audience, the first set had already been played and to your surprise and worry it was taken by Karasuno. Kageyama's team was not to be underestimated, during the Interhigh prelims he had almost beat Oikawa and knowing how dedicated to volleyball he was, there was no doubt that your kouhai and his teammates got stronger since last time. You got confirmation of that when you looked at the score and noticed how tight the gap was.

Your heart beat faster in your chest, you started to realize Karasuno could really take the second set and steal Oikawa and Iwaizumi's dream to go to nationals. This would be a tragedy and the worst outcome of this tournament. You didn't know which would be worse for your friends, losing against Ushijima _again_ in the final or not even reaching said final...

“What did I miss?” You asked to one of the girls from your school who was watching the match as well. “And how are you already here? You weren't watching our match??” You asked her as you took a seat.

“Er-” She blushed out of shame. “E-Everyone knows our school is gonna win already, I wanted to watch Oikawa san play...” You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, nevermind.” You said.

“K-Karasuno is kind of strong, I'm worried about the outcome of this match.” (Crap.) You mentally cursed. She wasn't a hard volleyball fan like you and even she could sense that, you had a really bad feeling... “Everyone was shocked when they took the first set. And not only that but Seijoh has a weird player...” She added and your frowned in confusion.

“Huh? Who?” You looked at the players on the court to find who she was talking about.

“Number sixteen.” She replied. You finally found the person she was talking about. He looked kind of... angry and aggressive? You didn't remember him though despite watching a lot of Hajime's matches.

“Wait, I think they mentioned him once. I think he skips school and such but he's a good player.” You tried to remember some of your conversations with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “I think his name is Kyoutani.” You said.

“I think I heard that name, it's possible.” She confirmed.

“Why did you say he was weird, what happened?”

“They switched another player for him at the end of the first set and he... his ball was out and it gave Karasuno the last point needed.” Your eyebrows raised. What was their plan?? You got nicely surprised when he scored though.

“Well, as long as he gets points...” You mumbled. Seijoh must know what they're doing with him. “It's Kindaichi's kun to serve!” Your lips curved suddenly. “Aw, too bad he missed...” You smiled as you watched Iwaizumi reassure him though, that was the kind of person your childhood friend was. “You'll get it next time.” You said quietly.

“It's in!” Someone next to you cheered after Kyoutani served. That was crazy, you barely saw it, his ball went so fast. Another point for Seijoh, your heart had calmed down a bit and beat at a normal pace.

“Oh, Karasuno requested a time-out.” You said. You clicked your tongue, you really hoped they wouldn't take the second set or else everything would be over...

“Ahh, what's happening seriously??” The match had resumed and Karasuno had catched up to Seijoh, they were at match point now!

“This can't be!” You were frustrated. You refused to see them take the second set! “Oof!” You let out a sigh of relief when Hajime scored. Now the points were tied but it wasn't over yet. “Yes!!” You didn't care this time, you cheered with the other girls when Oikawa took a point as well after serving.

“Seijoh didn't say their last word yet!” One of your kouhais said. They finally turned it around and now they were at match point.

“One more!!” You all cheered in the audience for Seijoh.

“Who's going to hit it??” Another girl asked when Kindaichi and Kyoutani ran towards the net to spike Oikawa's toss. Your lips curved.

“Neither of them.” You said confidently.

“Huh-? Woah!” The girls next to you got played by Oikawa like Karasuno's members. Iwaizumi appeard from behind and spiked the ball, at long last Seijoh took the second set. You dropped on your seat and brought your hand to your chest as the people around you roared with cheers. Your heart was beating like crazy again, nothing was over though.

“Ah, they're gonna play a third set. I hope they're not too tired.” Someone said next to you.

“The score keeps being tied, I don't like this...” You noticed after watching the third set for a few minutes. “No one plans on giving up.”

“Oh no, Karasuno is leading again...” Your kouhai said. You started jiggling your leg unconsciously out of nervosity, you refused to think about Seijoh losing for one second. It was the third years last year of high school and they never went to nationals. They truly deserved to go.

“Oh thanks God, it's Tooru's turn to serve again.” You said. “The score is still tied though... Ahh, dammit! They received it and the short middle blocker managed to spike!” You held your head between your hands. (Come on, please. Take back all those points like during the Interhigh, Hajime...)

“Yes!” The girls next to you cheered. Iwaizumi had managed to spike too. (They reached twenty first. Please win this set.) You were mentally praying for your friends at Seijoh.

“Oh no, the guy with the annoying serves is back.” One of your kouhais whined when number twelve from Karasuno walked on the court.

“It's okay, they're good receivers. I know they're gonna receive it- Oh no! Kyoutani missed it! Ah!”

“The ace saved it!”

“Yes!” You jumped from your seat when Hajime dived on the floor to successfully save the ball.

“He's saving all of them!” A girl cheered after Iwaizumi stopped Karasuno's ace too.

“Hajime is not the ace of Seijoh for nothing!” You said with a satisfied smile on your face as you kept your eyes on your childhood friend. “Nice kill, Takahiro!” They had taken another point. The score now showed 22-23 for Seijoh. They were two points away from twenty-five.

“Woah!!”

“Oikawa san!!”

“That's terrifying.” You said with an excited smile.

“I sure wouldn't want to be a player playing against Seijoh. Oikawa san's serves are scary!” The sound the ball had made after bouncing on Karasuno's side of the court left everyone in awe. Tooru was not only a great setter, he was also a redoubted server. 22-24 for Seijoh.

“Tooru please, one more, just one more...”

“Karasuno took back a point!” Your jaw tightened. (They're still at match point, they're still at match point...)

“No!!” The female students next to you lowered their heads. You sulked, the score was now tied again. Number ten managed to stop Kyoutani.

“All of them are running towards the net, who is going to hit the ball??”

“NO!” You stood up from your seat. You saw right through that unlike Seijoh's players. “Damn you, Tobio kun...”

“A setter dump??” Everyone in the audience was surprised, even Kageyama's teammates. Oikawa dived to receive it but it was too late. The ball had touched the floor...

“Dammit...” Now Karasuno was at match point. If they got one more point they would advance to the next step and leave Seijoh behind... You refused to imagine that outcome.

“Oikawa san fell!” Your eyes widened as you looked at the match.

“A super long and fast set from the side of the court, he's giving it his all!” Your hands clutched the metal rod, Tooru had pointed to Hajime before tossing, that ball was going to the ace. “Fuck, they received it!” You cursed. Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. This couldn't be real, Seijoh couldn't lose against Karasuno.

“Oikawa san is in position to receive number ten's spike!”

“The three blockers are also in front of the net!”

“Stop it, Tooru!!” You yelled from the audience.

_**Slam!** _

That was the sound of the ball bouncing against the floor.

Oikawa touched the ball with his forearms but he couldn't send it up, it bounced on his limbs but went flying behind him. Tears started streaming down your cheeks as you watched the ball roll on the floor behind Tooru who was standing still, in absolute shock of what had just happened. The audience was so silent you thought that time had stopped until suddenly the few Karasuno supporters who were in the room roared with cheers in realization that those who were nicknamed the Flightless Crows had won against Seijoh.

“Senpai...” One of your kouhais turned her head and looked at you. This wasn't your school so why were you crying so much? She thought. You were in despair, you felt extremely sad for Iwaizumi, Oikawa and all their other teammates. What were you going to say to your childhood friend? You didn't think that any word would be able to cheer him up.

“This can't be real...” You let out quietly. Your heart broke when you noticed them crying as well, Seijoh didn't deserve this. After they had thanked their supporters they left the court and you walked out of the audience as well. In the stairs you stopped yourself. You were afraid, what were you going to say to him?? “O-Oh.” You got surprised to find Ushijima at the bottom of the stairs once you had reached the ground floor. “I-” You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't even know what you wanted to say to the super ace. He knew you were watching the match anyway. “I was afraid our team would face Seijoh again during the final... I guess I was wrong.”

“This wouldn't have changed anything. Be it in the final or semifinal, Aoba Johsai would've lost the tournament anyway.” Your eyebrows frowned. That was the last thing you wanted to hear.

“How dare you say that to me after looking at my face?” It was obvious you had cried. “You must be happy to think you were right but let me tell you one thing, Wakatoshi-” You stared deeply into his eyes. “Seijoh isn't weak and everyone else with Oikawa are strong. Hajime may not be one of the top aces of the country but he's strong and reliable. Me and his team love him. Don't you ever disrespect my friends ever again.”

“I was just being honest, I'm sorry if I have offended you.” You brought your fingers to your face and wiped your tears.

“Read the room, Wakatoshi. What you said was the last thing I wanted to hear today.” You walked past him.

“Where are you going? I was coming to get you, we're returning to the academy in fifteen minutes.” He informed you.

“You don't need to follow me, I'll be there.” You replied as you kept walking. You sighed deeply once you were out of his sight, he made you even more stressed than you were before. You went to the rest area but there wasn't anybody there, all the matches had ended and everyone was going home. You really hoped you would catch Iwaizumi before he'd leave as well. Once you had reached a hallway someone walked out of the men's restroom, at long last you had found your childhood friend. “H-Hajime!” You ran into his arms and hugged him tightly against you. You felt stings in your chest when you saw his red eyes. “H-Haji, I'm so sorry.” You cried on his shoulder, you could feel him tremble against you too. He stood still as you held him, his arms didn't even wrap around you and his fists were clenched.

“He was right.” Iwaizumi suddenly let out quietly and your eyes widened in surprise.

“Who was? What?” You asked in confusion.

“Ushiwaka.” He replied. “I'm **weak**.”

“Don't say that!” You raised your voice at your childhood friend. You moved back and put your hands on his cheeks to raise his head and look into his eyes. “You're not weak! I forbid you from saying that!”

“Why did I lose then?!” He raised his voice as well, startling you. You were not afraid of him though.

“I don't know and I don't care! Maybe...-” You took a deep breath to calm down. “Maybe the future is preparing you for something else, something bigger. Maybe it was just Karasuno's turn to win this time-”

“What about **us**?? When will it be **our turn**?” The ace argued. “I lost the last tournament of my high school year, I lost you, I lost everything.” You could feel all his pain and it hurt you too. He was wrong though.

“No, not everything. You didn't lose me.” You leaned on Hajime and put your lips against his. His eyes widened in shock as you kissed him, he never expected it. “You will never lose me-” You said after you broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. “We've been together for as long as I can remember and... I-I realized I never want to be separated from you. You're the only person on this planet I can't afford to lose. Without you I'm lost, Haji- hm!” This time he leaned on you and catched your lips with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

“I love you.” He confessed quietly as he buried his head in the crook of your neck and his arms tightened their grip around your waist. Feeling you and smelling your scent was bringing him so much comfort at the moment. He hadn't lost everything like he thought, you were there.

“I love you too.” You said with a smile. You kept holding onto each other tightly until Oikawa came and interrupted you two. It was time for him to leave as well. Before they left you hugged the setter as well in hopes to comfort him a bit. “Remember, something bigger is gonna happen to you.” You reminded Tooru.

“Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” He replied quietly.

“I believe in you two.” You said to them before leaving the hallway this time. Your teammates were waiting for you in the bus to return to the academy.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Are you okay?”

“I... I don't know what happened in this tournament. I can't believe Karasuno won.”

The next day you had witnessed Shiratorizawa lose against Karasuno during the final and after that you went home. You planned to tell Ushijima that you had made your choice and return his bracelet to him but after losing the final you decided that it wasn't the right time to do so. You would do it another day.

Iwaizumi came to spend the evening with you. You were both on your couch, Hajime was laying on it and you had climbed on him. The tv was turned off, you were just talking.

“You're rather quiet though.” The ace noticed.

“I... I'm not gonna lie, I expected our team to win but I don't think I feel sad? I feel sadder for your team to be honest. We went to the Interhigh nationals and we had a really good time. I think it's only fair other teams get to experience that. I'm happy for Tobio kun and his team.” You explained.

“Yeah, it was really surprising. I guess I feel less bad I lost against them too since they beat Ushiwaka.” You let out a small chuckle. “What's funny?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Nothing that you said, I just heard something funny today.” You replied.

“What was it?”

“None of the top five aces of the country ever won nationals.” Hajime's eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, you're right.” He said after he thought for a few seconds.

“Those competitions really mean nothing. Wakatoshi said something similar when I lost the Academic Decathlon. He said that even if I lost I shouldn't doubt my capacities because I'm still the smartest student of Shiratorizawa. I think it's important you hear that too. You may have lost but you're still the ace of your team. You're the strongest player. You're gonna prove that to everyone in the future.”

“Thanks, [Y/N].” His lips curved slightly in gratitude, his chest felt warm inside. Hajime was lazily playing with your hair until you approached and put your lips on his. His hand went behind your head as you kissed. “Do you... Are you sure you made your choice?”

“I did.” You nodded. “Maybe it'll always feel special and weird with Wakatoshi because he was my first but I meant what I said to you yesterday. I can't afford to lose you also meant I can afford to lose Wakatoshi. If I let you go I'll never find someone like you ever again and I don't want that.”

“It was about time you realized.” He teased you with a smirk.

“Why do you always have to ruin everything? You could've said something cute too.” You fake pouted.

“I think I'm perfect for you too.” Your childhood friend chuckled.

“Screw you, Hajime.” You lightly hit his chest and got off him.

“I'm joking, come back.” You headed for the kitchen and he decided to follow you there. “This is still here?”

“I almost forgot about it. Throw it in the trash, I'm not reading it.” You two were talking about the letter your parents had left you.

“Can I read it?”

“So you can tell me what's inside? No.” You replied. “They fucked up big times and I can't wait to go to Tokyo in a few months, I'll never hear or see them ever again. Since they decided to forget they had a daughter, I'm gonna forget I have parents.” Iwaizumi felt bad about that, he could decipher all the sourness and pain in your words. “Hajime!” You heard him open it. “Fine, read it but if you tell me one word that's inside I'm breaking up with you.”

“Okay. But I know you'll want to know what was written in it one day and I'll tell you when you'll be ready.”

“Suit yourself...” You didn't believe in that. “By the way... What are you doing next year? I know you applied to two universities but did you get any answer from them?”

“I did.” He confirmed and your eyes widened.

“And you never told me??” You were baffled.

“I was waiting for your decision before telling you.”

“Oh no... Please tell me it's not Sendai...” Your heart beat faster in your chest, he stressed you again.

“I got accepted in Sendai.” The ace revealed.

“Fuck!” You cursed loudly. “Why can shit never work out for m-”

“I also got accepted in Tokyo.” His lips curved.

“W-What..?” You let out quietly. “Are you serious??”

“I am. I got accepted in both universities.”

“O-Oh my God! Hajime, that's wonderful!” You jumped in his arms and hugged him. “Hold on, please tell me your choice is made and you're going to Tokyo with me...”

“Since it's gonna be the only place where I'll be allowed to be with you without having to hide from our parents then yeah, I'm going to Tokyo with you.” Your childhood friend grinned and you couldn't help kissing him deeply.

“You know... I'm never gonna see my parents ever again and yours are cool... So, how about we tell them?” You smiled slightly.

“Are you serious?” Hajime's eyebrows raised and you nodded to confirm. “Aren't you afraid my mom is gonna tell yours?”

“I don't care about that, I only care about what makes you happy.” You said. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up, making you gasp, and then he put you on the dinner table before leaning on you to kiss you again. You wrapped your arms and your legs around his body and kissed him back deeply.

“I love you so much.” Hajime breathed against your lips.

“I love you too.” You were the happiest you've ever been in weeks.

  
  


The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that the scene where reader comforts hajime after his loss and kisses him was one of the FIRST scenarios I had in mind when I started writing this story? Im so glad I managed to put it in, it would've gotten erased if I only had a single ending with ushijima.  
> I hope I made the team iwaizumi happy and you guys enjoyed reading my story, thanks so much for all the support!


	59. Ending: Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me posting the final chapters quickly so I can finally start working on my new project xD  
> I don't know what to say besides Ushijima is my favorite Haikyuu!! character and I think it's very possible I write again for him. I really loved writing this story and I'm pleased with the way his story with reader came out. My initial scenario for this story was to have a shy reader who would sneak up in the gym to watch her crush play volleyball and one day he would notice her and treat her well. The first chapter with Mei insulting her and then Ushijima forbidding her access to the gym was one of the first scenes I came up with in my head. I think their relationship is very pure, honest and cute. I don't wanna praise myself too much but I love how it turned out HAHA.  
> I hope you all will be able to feel the real love between them in this last chapter too. Thank you for reading.

Seijoh had lost against Karasuno.

You couldn't believe it. You were pretty sure they were going to face Shiratorizawa again but no, Kageyama's team was actually going to face yours in the final. Your teammates had managed to win all of their matches (and left no sets to their opponents) so you had to come back to the Sendai City Gymnasium the next day for the final. You searched for Iwaizumi and Oikawa after their match but you couldn't find them so you texted your childhood friend.

“ _I was looking for you but I didn't find you, I had to return in the bus with my team to go back to the academy. Hajime, I'm so sorry... Please message me back._ ” You texted him during the ride back in the bus. Ushijima noticed you were sad and he knew why, you had watched Seijoh's match, but he didn't want to add on your pain so he stayed silent. He knew that if you needed him you would simply talk. “Phew...” You let out a small sigh as you put your phone back in the pocket of your jacket.

“Are you okay?” The super ace couldn't help asking, he worried about you. You two were seated next to each other in the bus.

“I-I'm... I'm happy for our team, really I am... but I'm very sad for Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” You decided to answer honestly. “It's just... they're my friends and going to nationals was their dream.” You bit onto your lower trembling lip to avoid crying. You didn't want to be seen. “I-I didn't even get to see him after the match. I sent him a message but I don't know if he's gonna reply...”

“I'm sure he will. Let him deal with his defeat first.” Ushijima advised you. You let out a small sigh.

“Right, you're right.” You said. “I didn't even congratulate you yet, you were really amazing today.” You smiled at the super ace.

“Thank you.” His lips curved as well.

“I hope you're gonna rest once we're back at the academy, don't go running during the night.”

“Are you worried about me?” He asked teasingly and you smiled.

“You know I am.” You replied quietly as you looked by the window to avoid looking at his face. Ushijima put his arm over your shoulders to bring you against him and you blushed instantly. It felt good though, you didn't want him to keep his distances with you.

Finally you had arrived to the academy and before leaving the teacher wanted a word with you all so you went to the gym. He just wanted to remind everyone that tomorrow would be a big day and so everyone had to rest well. After all for the final the team wouldn't be playing three sets but five! You playfully pinched Ushijima's side when the teacher advised everyone to rest and squeezed your lips together to suppress a chuckle from escaping your mouth when he glanced at you.

“You heard that?” You teased. “No jogging tonight.” You two headed for your bus stop after the teacher's speech.

“It's practice too.”

“Wakatoshi, it's too late for practice. Tomorrow you have a big game and Karasuno proved how surprising they could be by beating Seijoh. Please listen to me and rest.” You repeated.

“I wish we could be together. It's too bad you don't have a dorm here.” You blushed harder.

“E-Even if I did we still wouldn't be able to stay in each other's rooms...” You reminded him.

“Can I ask you something... intimate?” You gulped, what did he want to know this time?

“O-Okay... I-If I don't like your question I won't reply though...” You said.

“Sure.” Ushijima agreed to your terms. “Sometimes... I miss you-” Your lips curved, that was cute. “Physically-” (Oh.) You lowered your head to avoid looking at him, you were flustered. “And I was wondering... if you felt the same.” You gulped again.

“Y-Your question is a bit embarrassing...” You said.

“I apologize, I don't know how to ask this in another way. And I really want to know.” He added.

“I-I...” Your face was really red. “S-Sometimes.” You decided to say.

“Really?” The super ace was nicely surprised.

“W-Why does that sound so surprising to you? I-I mean, you never hurt me.”

“But the first time-”

“W-Wakatoshi!” You interrupted him. “Y-You don't have to worry, okay? I had no idea you were thinking about that.” You said. “But I promise you you didn't, you made me very happy back then.” You smiled slightly to reassure him. “Do... Do you really miss me in that way?” That was a surprise to you. You didn't exactly look like other girls and in your eyes you weren't very attractive.

“I do.” He said confidently almost instantly and your eyebrows raised. “I miss touching your soft-”

“I'm begging you don't say another word!” You brought your hand to your nose and turned your head. That was the most embarrassing talk you ever had with him. Thankfully you had finally made it to your bus stop. “Rest well for me please, okay?” You requested of him.

“For you, I will.” The super ace said with a smile and then you hugged each other like you always used to. “Can I call you tonight?” You nodded.

“Okay. Talk to you later, Wakatoshi.” You smiled at him and then you climbed in your bus.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were back to the Sendai City Gymnasium the next day. You thought that because only two teams would be playing today the gym wouldn't be very crowded but you were so wrong. A lot of people came to watch the final, be it players from other teams, volleyball enthusiasts or the press. Thankfully you and your team made it to the rest area without getting distracted by everyone around.

Today you felt reassured because during the night Iwaizumi had messaged you back. He kept his text short but at least he didn't ignore you. You knew he would be watching today's match but you wouldn't be expecting him to show up in the audience. It must hurt too much to be back in this gymnasium so your childhood friend would probably watch the final on tv.

“Is this fine?” You asked to Tendou after wrapping his fingers in bandages as always.

“Perfect.” He replied as he moved his fingers. “Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” The middle blocker smiled at you.

“Good. Block all of their attacks.” You smirked. You left him and went to see if another one of your teammates needed your help before they'd get on court. “Where were you?” You asked to Ushijima when he came back. He was the only who had left to do something.

“I saw Karasuno.” He replied and your eyes widened.

“Um... okay?” You didn't know if you needed to worry about this. It's not like it was his genre to go intimidate the opponent but then again you rememberd yesterday he had also spoke with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You really wanted to know what he had said to Karasuno but you were kinda busy at the moment so you gave up.

“It's time to go.” The teacher warned you all at 11am. A cold chill ran all over your body, you took a deep breath and then you followed everyone to the court. All of the members of Karasuno turned to look at your team and you felt really intimidated. You were very glad to just be a manager and not a player. Kageyama crossed eyes with you and you couldn't help smiling as you gently waved at him.

“Who's this girl? Why did she wave at you??” His orange haired teammate asked him.

“She was my senpai at Kitagawa First. I ran into her yesterday too and she told me she was the manager of Shiratorizawa's volleyball team.” He explained. While everyone was getting familiar with the court you helped your teammates and picked up the balls around them.

“[Y/N].” The super ace called you.

“Yes? Do you need my help?” You replied.

“I want to try something.” Ushijima smiled and you worried. What did he want? “Can you toss to me?”

“HUH?” Your eyes widened. “Y-You want to make fun of me in front of everyone here?? W-Why don't you ask Shirabu kun or Semi san? Of course I can't toss to you.” Sometimes he made you really nervous.

“I just wanted to play volleyball with you.” He simply explained and you started blushing. Why did he have to pick today and in front of so many people? Why didn't he ask when you two were alone in the gym at practice? You let out a small sigh.

“W-Would that really make you happy?” You asked him.

“Yes.” He smiled again and your heart skipped a beat, sometimes you hated the impact he had on you.

“Fine... But just one ball.” You said. “And quick...” You mumbled. You picked up a ball while Ushijima placed himself in front of the net. Okay, you sucked at P.E. but you could do this, or that's what you thought... (Just send the ball above him). You blushed harder when you noticed a few curious stares in your direction. You were lucky coach Washijo and the teacher weren't looking at you at the moment, you were pretty sure you would be in trouble because of the super ace. You had seen Ushijima jump to spike like one million times so you knew where the ball needed to go but you really didn't believe in your abilities to aim.

“[Y/N], don't think too hard about it.” The super ace kept smiling and this time you were sure of it, he wanted to laugh. That was an amused smile, not a sympathetic one.

“Yeah, yeah.” You brushed off. You tried to imitate the movements of the numerous setters you had seen toss in the past and finally you raised your arms above your head. You sent the ball as high as you could above the net and the moment you did Ushijima gained some momentum and then he jumped. Your eyes widened when you heard the ball slam loudly against the floor. He had successfully hit your shitty toss. “Holy sh-”

“Wahahaha!! What are you two doing?” Tendou asked, he was bent in half laughing. You brought your hands to your blushing face, that was so very embarrassing but it also made you kinda happy that Ushijima hit the ball you had sent.

“H-He made me do it!” You defended yourself. “Satori kun, stop laughing already!” The super ace approached you and put a small kiss on top of your head. “O-Oh my God, Wakatoshi, there's people around...” You reminded him.

“I don't care about that.” Of course he didn't. The opening ceremony was finally going to begin so you rejoined the teacher and the coach on the bench. It was time.

  
  


After the host had introduced everyone Ushijima approached you on the bench.

“Please watch me.” He said to you and you got surprised in a nice way. Your lips curved as you stared into his eyes.

“I've been doing that for three years. I'm definitely watching you.” The super ace gave you a head nod and then he rejoined his teammates. The referee whistled when every player was in position on the court and finally the match began.

Shiratorizawa took the first point and you smiled happily. What a beautiful sight Ushijima showed when he jumped to spike, his form always made it look like he was floating. You were sure you would never get tired of seeing it. The audience roared with cheers for the super ace while Karasuno's libero was still looking at the ball rolling behind him. You almost felt bad for him, he must've gotten surprised by Ushijima's sheer power but also by his left-handedness. You got worried when he started smiling though. Karasuno was not to be underestimated, they made it to the final after all.

“Ouch, that must really hurt...” You commentated as you watched Karasuno's libero and middle blocker's arms move with the impact of Ushijima's spikes. “Ah! The first technical time-out.” You raised your head when you heard a buzzer go off in the gym. You stood up from the bench and went to assist your teammates. “Nice kills, super ace.” You teased Ushijima as you handed him a water bottle. “How are you feeling, Tsutomu kun?” You approached the first year.

“Good.” He replied seriously. You smiled, he was very focused now that you were in the game. Time-out was over so you returned to the bench. It was Ushijima's turn to serve, Karasuno was so screwed you thought. And it didn't miss, the super ace hit the ball with all his might and Karasuno's captain could do nothing about it, when he tried to receive it the ball bounced on his forearms and went flying on the side of the court. You bit onto your lower lip as the audience cheered for Ushijima, something about his power started to excite you oh so very much.

“Nice serve!” His teammates cheered him as well.

“One more!” Ohira said. Your eyes went to Karasuno's libero who seemed to be waiting for Ushijima's serve as well to your surprise. He was brave, you thought.

“What?!” Your eyes widened. He actually did it, Karasuno's libero received the super ace's serve this time and sent the ball up. You had underestimated him. “Dammit, they took the point.” You said under your breath. Karasuno sent their pinch server to serve but thankfully your team got it. “Nice kill, Satori kun!” You cheered from the bench. The ball that Ohira had served was out and then it was Kageyama's turn to serve, his ball was in. You were impressed to see how much he had evolved. He was nothing like the kid at Kitagawa First you remember begging Oikawa to teach him stuff. You had to stop underestimating Karasuno even if you certain of Shiratorizawa's win.

_**TRRRRT!** _

“Yay!” The first set was over and your team had taken it. You looked at Ushijima who seemed to be looking at Karasuno's number ten. You had never heard of him before but he intrigued many of your teammates. That player was a mystery. “Sensei, what's number ten's name?” You asked the teacher on the bench next to you.

“Hm?” He opened the pamphlet he had in his hands. “Hinata Shoyo, he's a first year and as surprising as it seems he's a middle blocker.”

“Ah, thank you. Yes, I remember being surprised by that as well during the Interhigh. I watched him play against Seijoh but he had lost back then.” You said. “Wakatoshi kun usually ignores his opponents but he seems to be looking a lot at Hinata.” You noticed. “Ah, sorry!” You stood up from the bench and went to one of your teammates who was waving at you.

“What do you think of him?” The teacher asked to the coach who was listening to you two speak even if he pretended not to.

“With his height he should give up, he won't get far.” Coach Washijo's words about Hinata Shoyo were harsh.

“I'll wait for a bit before I make my judgement on him.” The teacher's lips curved.

“He said he was going to beat me and go to nationals.” You catched your teammates talk about Karasuno's number ten.

“Ah, it was him?” Shirabu asked. You rememberd Ushijima got in trouble after allowing two students on the academy's grounds.

“Do you like him?” You asked to the super ace.

“I don't.” He replied firmly and instantly. “I hate baseless confidence, Hinata Shoyo has no results to back up his conviction.” He explained.

“I find him amusing though.” Tendou said.

“Picking a fight with Wakatoshi, what was he thinking?” Ohira asked with an amused smile as well. The second set was about to start to you returned to the bench and the guys to the court.

“Damn, they took the first point.” You mumbled. “Don't mind, Tsutomu kun!” The first year had served and Karasuno received his ball, you just hoped it wouldn't weight on him.

“Hm.” Coach Washijo smirked when he saw Hinata jump to spike.

“Nice blocks, Satori kun!” You grinned. Your red haired classmate had blocked three of Karasuno's attacks in a row. Karasuno was about to be introduced to the one the other teams nicknamed the Guess Monster. A satisfied smile appeard on your face when their teacher asked for a time-out. “That was so cool!” You said to the middle blocker after handing him a towel.

“Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” Tendou replied with a smug smile. The match resumed and you could tell Karasuno's coach gave them some advices to stop your red haired classmate. Hinata was and ran faster than Tendou so when he lured him all the way left of the court he jumped too late to successfully block.

“Nice kill, Hinata!” His teammates cheered him. You clicked your tongue.

“Dammit. Karasuno's number eleven is a first year but he's a good blocker. He managed to touch all of Tendou and Ohira's attacks.” You noticed. “He's super tall too, it doesn't help us.” You got startled when coach Washijo suddenly yelled at your precious kouhai. Goshiki and Yamagata went to receive the same ball but they got confused at who was supposed to get it and so the ball bounced on the floor. It was too late. Shiratorizawa was leading the match by one point but Karasuno always managed to take back points. At this point you weren't sure who was going to take the second set. “Nice kill, Wakatoshi kun!” The audience chanted his name everytime he scored. You looked over there and recognized all your classmates and some other students of your school. The cheerleaders and even the chorale had come. “Ahh, that sound~” You closed your eyes as you smiled. Not the supporters' chants but the sound of the ball hitting the floor after Ushijima hit it hard. “Tendou sure is lively.” You let out a small chuckle as you watched your friend sing and dance for Karasuno's despair. It was their first time battling against Ushijima, you knew the new players were doubting themselves and wondering if they could stop the super ace. You could read the frustration on Karasuno's number eleven's face after he once again failed to block Ushijima.

“Woaah!” Karasuno beamed.

“What the hell??” Karasuno's libero managed to send Ushijima's ball up and then number eleven spiked it and scored. You didn't know what happened to them but after that the score kept graduating until they reached the thirties and it was Karasuno that was at match point on the second set!

“He stopped Ushiwaka!”

“Who is that guy??” The audience was bewildered. You brought your hands to your face as your eyes widened in shock as well. That first year middle blocker did it, he successfully blocked Ushijima and made his team take the second set.

“W-Wakatoshi...-” You handed him his towel but you had no idea what to say.

“It's not my first time getting blocked.” He said and your eyebrows raised in surprise. Did he read your mind?? “I'll take it back.” Your lips curved.

“Yes!” You were worrying for nothing. You returned to the bench and the third set started. Your teammates must've been furious because this time they took it rather quickly. Karasuno only had eighteen points when Shiratorizawa reached twenty-five. “What did Wakatoshi say to Hinata after you changed sides of the court?” You asked to Tendou. They walked by each other and you saw the super ace say something to the first year who then made a weird face.

“I don't know, I wasn't listening.” Your red haired classmate replied. You wondered if you really knew Ushijima that much. You had no idea he provoked his opponents on purpose. Even if the super ace was brutally honest and had no tact at all he was the one who went to them to talk. Still, you didn't dare to ask him what he said, it wasn't your business and you had no right to tell him what to do. Despite everything you believed in Ushijima to not intimidate a first year on purpose, you knew him and he was a good guy, he proved it to you many times in the past. It was probably just volleyball talk and Hinata got offended by his brutal honesty.

“Oh, damn him!” You cursed. Hinata Shoyo was short and he was aware of it. When he jumped without getting momentum beforehand it was hard, almost impossible for him to stop tall attackers. But this time he ran as if he was about to spike and it gave him the extra centimeters he needed to block Ohira. The ball bounced on your team's side of the court and the point went to Karasuno.

“Yeah!!!” The side of the audience that came to cheer on Karasuno roared.

“T-They took another set...” You let out quietly as the referee whistled. Each team had won two sets, whoever was going to take the fifth one would go to nationals.

“The libero tossed?!” The battle had resumed and you all watched in shock as Karasuno scored again. One of your legs started jiggling, you had entered your anxious mode again.

“Wakatoshi, nice serve!” He was the only one relieving your heart a little. He was the reliable super ace you could count on, everytime the ball went to him he scored. Ushijima served three times in a row and took three points. Your lips curved as you watched him. “Huh?”

“What happened? Did he get hurt?” All the audience's gaze was on Karasuno's number eleven. You winced when you finally saw it, his skin had split open on his hand with the impact of Ushijima's attack. He was bleeding. Even if he was your opponent and he managed to block the super ace you couldn't feel happy he hurt himself. You grabbed the pamphlet that was on the bench and opened it to learn the name of the player.

“Tsukishima Kei.” You read. “First year and middle blocker.” The match continued after he left the court and the more you watched Hinata play the more frustrated you became. “He received with the side of his face, what the hell?”

“Hm, he's not like any other player we've faced.” The teacher said next to you.

“Ugh!” You chewed on the inside of your cheek. Now Hinata managed to successfully block Ushijima! You could read it on the super ace's face too, that short middle blocker was totally pissing him off. “Yes! Nice kill, Wakatoshi!” You let out the breath you were holding. Karasuno was leading by one point though. “I'm gonna get a headache...” You mumbled as the audience started getting super loud. The students of your school started singing the academy's anthem while the students of Karasuno were yelling chants of support. At long last the referee calmed everyone down and the match resumed after the techical time-out.

“Yes! Shiratorizawa reached fifteen!” Someone yelled in the audience but you still weren't reassured. Even if in the fifth set the points recquired to win were lowered to fifteen instead of twenty-five Karasuno was at fourteen, the match wasn't over yet. You needed those two points gap for the match to be over.

“Ahh, just what we needed...” You sulked. Tsukishima Kei was back in the gym right when your team was at match point. “Dammit!” Kageyama scored and now the points were tied again. When Tsukishima placed himself in front of the net you saw Ushijima raise his hand at him, he was apologizing for harming him. You smiled, you knew you had no reason to doubt, he was really a good guy. “No!” Karasuno was leading now, they were at match point.

“W-We... We won't lose, right?” You heard a first year player from your team ask while he was helping you give water bottles and towels to the players who were playing. Your eyes widened as if his question just made you realize that it was a huge possibility now. Karasuno was at match point and this was the fifth set... You realized Shiratorizawa could very much lose this final. You didn't reply to the first year though and instead you went to assist Ushijima who sat on the bench.

“I'm glad I listened to you yesterday.” The super ace said and you frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“About jogging and practice. My legs are killing me at the moment.” You instinctively glanced at them. Ushijima had been running and jumping around for five whole sets now, of course his stamina was starting to reach its limit. He was the fittest player of the team, you didn't even want to think about the state your other teammates were in. You bit onto your lower lip.

“Wakatoshi... win.” You said to him quietly. “I'll take care of you and massage your legs once the match is over... but please win.” You stared into each other's eyes in determination. He nodded in silence and then he stood up from the bench to go back on the court.

“Karasuno reached twenty points.” The teacher noticed. Shiratorizawa was just behind at nineteen. If the ones who were nicknamed the Flightless Crows got one more point it would all be over.

“I-I can't watch this!” You said as the two teams kept sending the ball up to each other. _The team who lets the ball touches the floor first loses._ That was the rule of volleyball. “Please win, please win.” You repeated under your breath. You really wanted to but you couldn't look away. Your gaze was fixed on the ball. “No, no, no!” Kageyama was about to toss but suddenly all his teammates on the court started running towards the net, there wasn't any possibility to tell who he was going to send it to. And so what was naturally going to happen happened. You closed your eyes when you heard the ball bounce against the floor. The echo you and your teammates heard resonated inside of you... You had let the ball touch the floor first.

The referee whistled in the noiseless gymnasium. It's as if time had stopped, everyone was processing in silence what had just happened. Karasuno had beat the powerhouse that was Shiratorizawa.

You lowered your head when suddenly the side of the audience that had came for Karasuno roared with cheers and claps. You squeezed your lips together hard, you really wanted to cry but you couldn't let yourself go. You had to be strong for your teammates who were going to be processing their loss harder than you. After lining up and bowing your teammates walked towards the bench. You quickly dried your tears and stood up next to the teacher and the coach. Your heart broke into one million pieces when you saw your friends cry in front of you. You bit onto the inside of your cheek until you bleed. You were determined to not cry in front of them. Coach Washijo told everyone to get into the bus after the award ceremony and then everyone would do one hundred serves. You found him a bit cold, you thought he would say something nice to them but after all that was how coach was.

  
  


After the ceremony you went to the restroom to finally cry in hidden. You had so much fun this year and especially in the volleyball club, you didn't want it to end so suddenly. You were not ready. You opened the faucet and washed your face, too bad for your makeup, it was ruined with your tears anyway.

“Hh!” You got startled when suddenly the door of the restroom opened. You didn't want some random woman to ask you if you were okay. You just wanted to be alone.

“[Y/N].” You raised your head from the sink when you heard a deep voice say your name. This didn't sound like a woman at all. You turned your head and your eyes widened.

“W-Wakatoshi?!” You grabbed a few pieces of paper and wiped your wet face. “W-What are you doing here? It's the women's restroom. D-Did you not read the sign? Or did I get it wrong..?”

“No, it's the women's. I apologize for walking in, I saw you enter and got worried when you didn't walk out. You've been here for ten minutes.” The super ace explained and you blushed.

“O-Oh. I... I was-” Your mind was usually sharp but no made-up excuse popped into it this time.

“You don't need to lie to me. I know you were crying.” You bit onto your lower lip, you frowned and lowered your head. Hearing him say it out loud made you want to cry again. “It's fine.” Ushijima approached you when he heard you accidentally let out a sob. He wrapped one of his arms around your back and pushed your face against his torso, his other hand went to caress your head as you cried on him. You clutched the hem of his jacket in your fists as you let yourself go.

“S-Sorry...” You said quietly after releasing him. You wiped the tears on his clothes but it wouldn't go.

“There's no harm.” Ushijima smiled.

“I'm sorry for... crying too. I-I wasn't even the one playing, I shouldn't have let myself go in front of you...”

“Just because you weren't playing doesn't mean that you weren't a full member of this team. You can cry too.” He said. You approached the super ace again and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi...” You said quietly. “W-We should go before someone walks in here. You're gonna get in trouble again.” At the moment you opened the door you ran into the last person you wanted to see. A black haired cheerleader with sharp eyes.

“What the fuck? Were you two touching yourselves in there? Right after losing the tournament?” She smirked. Your eyes widened in shock. How could she say such awful things like that?

“We don't have any business with you.” The super ace said to her.

“Oh, but I have business with you two losers.”

“What is your problem, Mei??” You asked her.

“Shut the hell up, fatty. I'm doing the talk-”

“Don't disrespect [Y/N] ever again.” Ushijima put you behind him to face Mei. “Don't speak to her or me for that matter.” You raised your head to look at him, you were moved. “You are a sad and pathetic being and I loathe you. I don't know what [Y/N] did for you to torment her at each given occasion you get but I doubt there's any valid reason that would justifiy your bullying.”

“Wow, you're using such strong words. I'm simply teasing her.” The cheerleader kept smiling. “Why are you defending her anyway? Didn't she cheat on you? Did you also know she went to a bar with the guys from Seijoh recently?” You frowned, you couldn't believe she was throwing all that at Ushijima. And how did she know about that party? Ibara must've told her that she ran into you there.

“I told you in the past already, [Y/N] is very important to me and I won't let you or anybody else harass her. What she does in her free time doesn't concern me and our relationship doesn't concern you.” He said firmly. “We have to return inside the bus.” Ushijima took your hand and you let him. Mei kept smiling but she didn't say anything, she really seemed crazy to you. You finally exited the Sendai City Gymnasium.

“Ah, there you are.” The others said.

“I-I apologize for making you wait. I was in the restroom and Wakatoshi was looking for me.” You arranged the truth. You climbed in the bus in silence and when you were on the road Ushijima spoke.

“Did something happen between you and Mei that I'm not aware of?” You shaked your head.

“I know it seems weird to you that people would attack me for no reason but some people... just do. It's always my appearance, because I'm different. Though from what I got I think Mei started hating me too for getting close to you.” You added. “Some people are just evil, there's nothing we can do about it. I noticed that even Kagome doesn't speak to her anymore.” You had seen her sit away from Mei during class or at the cafeteria. You weren't close enough to ask her the details though.

“I believe you if you tell me there's nothing.” Ushijima said.

“It's true what she said about the bar though.” You decided to be honest. “Oikawa had invited me to go out to celebrate mine and Issei's admission to the UTFM.” You explained. “Mei wasn't there but I ran into Ibara who's in our class. She must've told her.” You let out a small sigh. “Thank you for defending me by the way.” You turned your head and smiled slightly at him.

  
  


When you arrived at the academy you all went to eat at the cafeteria. Everyone was exhausted but the day wasn't over yet. Coach Washijo wanted a meeting and it may have seemed like a joke earlier but he also wanted those one hundred serves. After you ate you headed for the gymnasium and this time the coach gave a real speech like you expected earlier before the award ceremony. Then it's Ushijima who spoke. You glanced at your feet as he gave a word of advice to each of his kouhais. This really felt like goodbyes and you hated it. You didn't want the year to end, you didn't want to leave the club, you didn't want to be separated from your teammates and most importantly you didn't want to let the super ace go.

You raised your head and smiled a bit sadly as he gave his last encouragements to Goshiki who you knew, would turn out to become the new super ace of Shiratorizawa after Ushijima's graduation.

“U-Um, excuse me-” You had gently grabbed Ushijima's jacket by the hem.

“Yes?”

“Can I say something too?” You asked. “I won't be long.”

“Sure, go ahead.” The super ace nodded. When all the eyes were on you you felt intimidated suddenly.

“I-I just wanted to say that all of you were amazing during the tournament. I had as much fun as I did during the Interhigh nationals and you guys shouldn't have any regrets about today.” You started. “I-I've been watching some of you for almost three years now. I've always loved volleyball but this team made me the huge fan that I am today. I was satisfied from my seat in the audience upstairs-” You said as you glanced at the seats above you in the gym. “But-” Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes and the tone of your voice gradually got higher. “B-Being a part of this club was the best thing that happened to me in all my eighteen years of living. E-Even if it was for just a year, it made me the happiest. I-I will always be thankful to Wakatoshi kun for proposing me to become the manager and to Tsutomu kun for convincing me to stay when I wanted to leave.” You said as you smiled emotionally. “You guys made my third high school year unforgettable. Having lunch at your table, tending your wounds, cleaning up the gym, learning with you... I'll always cherish all the moments we spent together.” You gulped and wiped your tears quickly with your fingers. “So, thank you very much!” You bowed.

“I think I speak for everybody when I say that it was an honor for us too to have you in the club.” Tendou said with a smile and some of the others nodded as they looked at you.

“Thanks to you too Satori kun for speaking to me at the beginning of the year.” You let out a small giggle. It was really thanks to him that you got to interact with Ushijima.

“I told you it would be an interesting year.” The middle blocker nudged his best friend in the side with his elbow. The super ace smiled.

“Alright. We have those hundred serves to do now.” Ushijima announced after the meeting was done.

“I'll pick up all the balls. I'm a part of this club too.” You grinned.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You're still here?” The super ace asked you when he found you cleaning the gymnasium by yourself at the end of the afternoon.

“Hm.” You nodded. “I told the others to leave, it was a long day and they're tired. I don't mind doing this.” You explained to him.

“Can I help you?” Ushijima proposed but you shaked your head.

“You're the player that did the most today. Please return to the dorm and rest.” You smiled.

“I want to stay with you.” He said and your heart skipped a beat.

“Fine... I'm almost done anyway. You can sit, I'll join you in two minutes.”

“Do you mind if I go outside? The weather is nice and I've had enough of being in the gym.”

“Of course.” When you were done you picked up your stuff in the lockers room and then you left the gym. You found the super ace sitting on a bench on the academy grounds under a Sakura tree. The sky was orange, the sun was setting but it wasn't dark yet. “Can I ask you something?” You said after dropping your bag on the floor and sitting next to him on the bench.

“Of course.”

“How... How do you feel about your loss?” You dared to ask the super ace. “Are you sad? Pained?”

“I don't think I am.” He replied. “I wanted to beat Hinata Shoyo but our match was great, I liked it.”

“I liked it too.” Your lips curved. “Did you do your thinking already?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked as he frowned in confusion.

“When I lost at the Academic Decathlon you told me that when you lose a match you think about what you were lacking to win and then you work on what you find to get better. What do you think you were lacking against Hinata?”

“What do you think? I want your judgement.” Ushijima said and you took a few seconds to think.

“I think you simply underestimated him. You gave the game your all, that's not the problem but I think you didn't pay attention to him more thorougly.” You replied.

“Maybe you're right.” He said. “I never doubted in our victory once. Maybe I should've listened to you in the past when you told me to not be too confident.” You smiled.

“It's okay, that's who you are and I don't want you to change. It's what I admire in you the most. You don't doubt yourself, I wish I could do that as well sometimes.”

“You doubt too much and I don't doubt enough-” The super ace smiled. “Maybe our child would doubt just the right amount if we-” You brought your hands to your face and gasped loudly, surprising Ushijima who stopped mid sentence. “[Y/N]-” He called your name after looking at you carefully, his eyebrows raised.

“D-Do you not realize the things you say??!” Your eyes were widened in shame and embarrassment. You were so flustered.

“You-” He grabbed your arm gently. Something around your wrist had caught his attention. The hem of your sleeves had lowered after you brought your hands to your face. “You're wearing the bracelet?”

“Oh-” You blushed harder, you almost forgot about it but slowly you nodded. “I... I-I thought well and you're- I-” You were stuttering, you felt very nervous when he looked at you like that, waiting on you to speak. “I-I've liked you since my first year Wakatoshi, I-I made mistakes but I regret them. I-I don't want to let you go and I don't want to be separated from you. I-” You grabbed his hands in yours and stared into his olive eyes. “W-Will you please accept my feelings a second time?” You asked him. “I-I promise- No, I swear I'll never cheat on you again and I will do everything to make you happy, I swear I'll- hm!” Your eyes widened in surprise when Ushijima put his lips on yours. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him back. “I-I love you, I'm sorry for-”

“Keep quiet.” He ordered you before kissing you again. “I love you too.” Ushijima breathed against your mouth, you felt him smile against the kiss and it made your heart race. His hands grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to his body. You two naturally broke the kiss but your hands stayed on each other. You hugged tightly with your eyes closed, simply enjoying this warm embrace. “I'm glad we're back.” You heard him say quietly next to your head.

“M-Me too.” You were moved. “I-I should go home now so you can rest properly.”

“But I want to stay with you.” The super ace argued. “And you owe me a massage.” His lips curved into a smirk and you felt a tingle in your lower stomach.

“That's true.” You smiled. “Um, then how about you come to my house? I know we have school tomorrow but we'll sleep early and do our homework together if you want.”

“I'd like that.” Ushijima smiled.

“Go get your stuff then, I'll wait for you.”

  
  


Your eyes widened in surprise when you accidentally ran into Iwaizumi while you were going to your house with Ushijima.

“Go inside. I... I need to speak with Hajime.” You said to the super ace as you handed him the keys of your house. He understood, he nodded and entered your house without you so you could have a talk with your childhood friend.

“So, you made your choice?” Hajime asked you, his lips curved slightly and there was no sourness in his voice.

“I did...” You said. “I love Wakatoshi.” You confirmed. “But Haji, I-”

“No. Don't add anything else.” Iwaizumi stopped you. You stayed silent for a few seconds then he spoke again. “I got accepted into the university of Sendai.” Your eyes widened.

“Y-You're not going to Tokyo?” You asked quietly and sadly.

“No. It's better this way.” He said. You bit onto your lower trembling lip, you couldn't stop tears from appearing in the corner of your eyes. The ace approached and took you in his arms.

“Y-You said you would never leave me alone...” Your voice was shaking as you spoke against him.

“I said I would never leave you alone-” Your childhood friend repeated then he moved back to look at your face. “You're no longer alone, [Y/N].” You cried on Hajime's shoulder as he petted your head. “I'm gonna miss you too, dumbass and I have no doubt we'll be friends again in a few years. Just let me process and deal with... you know, for a bit.” You nodded slowly.

“I-I'm sorry...”

“Don't be.” Iwaizumi had some regrets but he didn't want to add on your pain so he kept quiet about them. He also didn't tell you that he got accepted into the university of Tokyo as well but he made the choice to stay in the Miyagi Prefecture. It was better this way so you could both move on. “Take care of you.” Hajime released you and walked away.

When you entered your house you were crying, you removed your shoes and climbed up the stairs to go to your bedroom. Ushijima followed you and he found you curled up on your bed. He held you against him to comfort you and you both stayed in each other's arms in silence. He simply waited for you to calm down, you two didn't need to speak, he knew what had happened.

You were very thankful to your boyfriend. He had always been very supportive to you and even now he continued to be. In the club you tended his physical wounds but when you were together just the two of you, he tended your invisible ones. You raised your head to look at his face, your hand went to caress his cheek and then he leaned to kiss you softly. You two had always been perceived as quiet and in your relationship it was the same, you didn't need words to understand each other. The super ace was the first person who noticed you and considered you in a romantic way, he was your first kiss and you gave him your first time. Ushijima Wakatoshi was your soulmate, you were convinced of it.

  
  


The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I cried so hard while writing that. What if I wrote an ending where reader ends up with both HAHA jk jk.  
> Thank you again for reading, I'm really gonna miss the shiratorizawa team and if I have ONE regret is that I didn't get to include in my story a chapter with reader hanging out with the shiratorizawa boys. At one point I wanted to make them go to a summer festival or something like that but I wasn't cultured enough about that theme to write about it. Maybe I'll write that as a one shot one day... But yeah, it's my only regret because I wrote a bunch of chapters with reader hanging out with the seijoh boys but none with the shiratorizawa ones.  
> Look forward to those epilogues!


	60. Epilogue: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is~  
> Slight manga spoiler but you won't even be able to tell what it is if you don't read the manga.

_**Three years later.** _

“Phew!” You let out a long sigh after dropping on the bed of your hotel room.

“Thanks for helping me with the bags.” Iwaizumi said sarcastically after he walked in.

“I let the door open for you.” You teased. “And you're super strong unlike me.”

“Whatever.” He dropped your luggages on the floor and joined you on the bed. “Oikawa's my best friend but this is the last time I'm taking a twelve hours flight for him.”

“You know he would do the same for you.” You laid on your stomach and smiled at your boyfriend. “And Argentina is a beautiful country, I can't wait to visit it with you.”

“I'm exhausted.” The ace whined.

“You spent three quarters of the flight snoring on my shoulder.” You reminded him.

“And you spent the last quarter drooling on me.”

“I don't drool!” You blushed. “You'll have time to sleep later-” You said as you got up from the bed. “I'm gonna take a shower before we join Issei and Takahiro to eat.”

“I'll join you.” He smirked as he got up as well.

“Nuh uh, I wanna do this quickly and you're gonna stop me from doing that.” You said.

“C'mon, we have time and they're probably doing the same.”

“Oh my God, Hajime.” He chuckled as you blushed harder. “Be a sweetheart and put our stuff in the wardrobe.” You went to the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

“I swear, I'm her butler.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Hajiiii~!” You called him ten minutes later.

“Want me to rub your back?”

“No.” You giggled. “I forgot my clothes, can you hand me some?”

“What do you want to wear?” He asked back.

“Pick something you like.” You smiled. Your childhood friend looked at the pile of clothes he had put in the closet and the other half still in your bag. Two minutes later he walked over the bathroom door.

“Your ass looks great in this.” He said with a smirk and you rolled your eyes in amusement.

“Thanks.” You put on the cherry colored underwear he gave you and then the white high-waisted denim shorts. You decided to change the top though. Hajime gave you a long sleeved shirt but Argentina was warm, you were definitely going to sweat in that. While you were finishing preparing he entered the bathroom to take a shower as well. “I picked this so we can be matching.” You announced with a grin as you showed him the green top you had put on.

“Whatever makes you happy.” He said after walking out of the bathroom. Hajime only had a towel hung around his hips and you couldn't help ogling at his torso and biceps. “Like what you see?” He smirked after noticing you.

“Very much.” You smiled before looking back at the mirror you were facing to do your makeup.

_**Bam! Bam!** _

“Ah!” You got startled and screwed up your eyeliner.

“Come on out, you two!” You heard Hanamaki on the other side of the door.

“He's gonna get us kicked from the hotel.” You mumbled as Iwaizumi went to open the door.

“We gotta be in the restaurant in one hour or the surprise will get ruined.” Matsukawa said.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll finish in the car.” You said as you put your makeup in your purse and then you put on your shoes. “I'm done.” You announced.

“Ten bucks he's gonna cry.” Hanamaki said after you all got into the car you rented for your small trip.

“It's Oikawa, of course he's gonna cry.” Iwaizumi replied.

“Have you heard from his teammates? I hope they didn't forget.” You said.

“Nah, I called the one I spoke to on Facebook when we landed at the airport. Oikawa thinks they're just eating out at a restaurant. He doesn't expect to see us.” Issei explained.

“This is gonna be so good.”

“Can you hold this for me please?” You asked your boyfriend as you handed him a pocket mirror.

“Yes, my Lady.” Hajime replied and you stuck out your tongue at him.

“This place looks so dope.” Takahiro said as he looked by the window at the front. Issei was driving and you were in the backseat with Hajime. It was 8pm currently but the sun was still up, Oikawa had left the Miyagi Prefecture for South America one year after graduation to continue his career in volleyball. You and your friends were on vacation so you decided to pay him a little visit.

“Ah, that's the address he gave me.” Matsukawa looked for a place to park the car.

“ _La Querencia Belgrano._ ” You read the name of the restaurant. “I have no idea what it means.”

“I don't know either, I picked french in high school.”

“How do we know if they're already inside?” You asked once you all got out of the car.

“Wait, I think it's him over there.” Iwaizumi was looking towards the restaurant's entrance.

“Oh my God, it is!” You grinned.

“Hold on, follow me. Quick!” Matsukawa announced. He waved to Oikawa's teammate who was facing you while the setter was giving you all his back. His teammate nodded, he recognized you were Oikawa's friends.

“ _Quién soy?_ ” Hanamaki went behind Oikawa and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Huh?” The setter was confused. Takahiro removed his hands so Oikawa could turn around. His brown eyes instantly widened when he saw you all.

“Surprise!” You announced together cheerfully with happy grins on your face.

“Wh-” Tears appeard in the corner of his eyes. “W-What are you all doing here??” He finally managed to say, his voice broke a little with emotion.

“We missed you of course!” You said as you wrapped your arms around the setter and hugged him.

“One of you owns me ten bucks.” Hanamaki snickered while you hugged Oikawa in turns.

“Thanks for the help, man.” Matsukawa said to Oikawa's teammate. After the emotional reunion you finally entered the restaurant and sat around a table.

“How did you all make it here together?” Oikawa wondered.

“Well, me, Hajime and Issei are on break.” You answered. You and Issei went to the same university but Hajime was in a different one. The breaks happened at the same period though.

“And I took a week of holiday at my workplace.” Takahiro said.

“And yeah, we're staying for a week.” You added with a smile.

“I-I don't know what to say, I'm really glad to see you all.” Tooru said. You leaned and pinched his cheek tenderly.

“I'm thirsty, lemme try those caipirinhas and pina coladas.” Hanamaki said.

“Man, you suck. You know I'm driving and I can't drink.” Matsukawa argued.

“It's okay, you can go ahead. I'll drive us back.” You proposed.

“You sure?” Iwaizumi asked you.

“Yeah, I don't plan to drink.” You smiled.

“You're an angel, thanks.” Issei said to you.

“Just don't get too wasted so I don't have to carry you all in the car and the hotel.” You added.

“Yes, ma'am.” Hanamaki said before calling over a waitress to order drinks.

“So, tell us. How has it been here?” Iwaizumi asked to his best friend.

“It's great actually.” Oikawa replied. “I miss Japan but I'd rather play in Argentina's national team than risk playing in the same team as that bastard Ushiwaka in the japanese one.” You let out a small chuckle.

“I'm glad for you if you're happy here.” You said.

“How is it for you, [Y/N] chan?”

“Eh, intense but it's manageable.” You replied. “Thankfully I'm used to studying a lot already.”

“How is it manageable, we barely see each other.” Hajime said.

“Don't start!” You argued. “We literally live in the same appartment.” You reminded your boyfriend.

“We don't eat at the same hour and don't sleep in the same bed.” Hajime retorted.

“Because we have different schedules and you can't get your hands off me. I need my sleep.”

“Maybe you're the one who should drink, [Y/N] chan.” Takahiro said as he handed you a glass.

“No.” You declined.

“I'm glad to see some things didn't change.” Oikawa chuckled in amusement. You crossed your arms on your chest and gave your back to your boyfriend. You loved him but sometimes he really pissed you off. “Let's order food.”

“Finally a good idea.” You said. “I'm starving. Tooru, what should I try?”

“Tch.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in frustration.

  
  


You instantly felt better after you ate. You've been in the restaurant for two hours with your friends and boyfriend.

“Can we come see your practice someday?” You asked to Oikawa.

“We're playing a friendly match in two days, you should come watch that instead.” The setter suggested.

“Oh, nice! We'll be there.” You grinned. While you were talking to Oikawa your boyfriend wrapped his arms around you from behind and listened to you two speak. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had definitely forgotten your rules and were getting wasted on these drinks. “Hh!” You gasped quietly when Iwaizumi suddenly put a wet kiss on your nape, a cold chill ran all over your body. You turned your head and glared at your boyfriend.

“You two are so cute.” Tooru smiled in amusement. A small blush had crept on your cheeks. “You're not really mad at each other, right?”

“I don't know, ask him.” You replied as you raised one eyebrow.

“My arms are literally around you.” The ace said as he tightened his grip on you.

“If there's no problem then kiss.” Oikawa said and you rolled in your eyes.

“I saw that.” Iwaizumi said to you.

“W-Whatever...” He grabbed your chin between his fingers and leaned to kiss your mouth. You sighed pleasantly against the kiss, you instantly melted and felt better. “Hn-! Gross, Haji.” You wiped your lips with the back of your hand after he had licked them teasingly. When you glanced at him he was smirking. “No, no! You two had enough!” You waved at the waitress to go away when Hanamaki requested her to order more drinks. “Drink water instead.”

“You guys be nice to [Y/N] chan.” The setter said to his friends.

“It's alright.” You let out a small sigh. “This is my curse for only having male friends.”

“It's getting kinda late, we should return to the hotel.” Iwaizumi said and you nodded.

“Leave us your phone or something so we can contact you tomorrow.” You said to Tooru as you gave him your phone.

“Oi, you two get up.” Your childhood friend said to Issei and Takahiro. “We're not carrying you to the car.”

“Here you go.” The setter gave you back your phone.

“Thanks! Also you should get a day off so we can do something together before we leave.” You smiled.

“Planned already.” Oikawa said.

“Do you need a ride back? Your teammate left earlier so I don't know if you were with him or-”

“No, don't worry about that [Y/N] chan. I have my own car.” He replied.

“Okay then.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa were finally standing on their own so after you paid you all exited the restaurant. “Goodnight, Tooru.” You hugged the setter and then you climbed in the car.

“See you tomorrow.” Hajime said to his best friend. Issei and Takahiro were too wasted to say anything.

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said before climbing in his own car.

While you were on the road the ride back was kinda silent. Your drunk friends in the backseat had fallen asleep and Iwaizumi didn't talk to you while you were driving, his hand was on your naked thigh and he was tenderly rubbing your skin. You didn't mind and in fact, you liked it.

When you made it back to the hotel you and Hajime helped Issei and Takahiro return to their right room (which was next to yours, thankfully) and then you finally went to yours.

“Despite everything, it was a fun night.” You said as you took off your shoes after sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What do you mean _despite everything_?” Your boyfriend raised one eyebrow.

“Oh no, please, nevermind.” You were way too tired to argue. You quickly took off your clothes and then you slipped under the blanket in your underwear. “Goodnight.” Iwaizumi sighed deeply. He turned off the lights and then he rejoined you in the bed. You felt him approach you and stick his torso to your back while his arm wrapped around your stomach.

“I love you.” You heard Iwaizumi say quietly.

“Me too.” You gulped. You closed your eyes to fall asleep and avoid thinking.

  
  


\---

  
  


At the end of the week you and your friends had decided to visit Iguazú Falls at the Argentinian and Brazilian border. You had left early in the morning in the car so you could spend some time there. Two days ago you had watched Oikawa's volleyball match but since you didn't have spent enough time together with the setter he suggested this trip and you all agreed to it.

“It's so warm.” You let out a low sigh as you fanned yourself with a magazine.

“And it's not even the worst, Argentina can get even warmer.” Oikawa said. You were seated in the backseat with him and his best friend.

“Ugh, I just said it's warm.” You huffed as you removed Hajime's arm off you.

“Why do you hate me??” Your boyfriend asked.

“I don't!” You argued.

“Then stop acting like you do!”

“Ugh.” You had finally arrived and you wasted no time escaping the car. You needed to be alone to calm down.

“What's wrong?” Oikawa asked to Iwaizumi.

“I don't know what the fuck's her problem.” He replied.

“It's alright, they do this all the time.” Matsukawa said. “It takes Hajime to breathe the wrong way for [Y/N] to lash out at him.”

“Don't change your mind about you know what. She's gonna hold your arm in two minutes and apologize.” Hanamaki mumbled to Iwaizumi.

“Tch.” Your boyfriend crossed his arms on his torso. You walked towards the falls and let a five meters gap between you and the boys behind you.

“It's so loud already.” Takahiro noticed it was the sound of the water.

“We need to walk in the forest for about thirty minutes before we can see the falls.” Tooru said. You stopped in front of the bridge and waited for your friends, you weren't reassured to walk on your own.

“Now you need me, huh?” Iwaizumi said as you grabbed his arm. You kept silent and he clicked his tongue.

“Holy shit, is that a chameleon? Issei, the camera! Quick!” Matsukawa handed Hanamaki the camera and he took a picture of the reptile before it could run away.

“Ugh, I keep getting bitten by mosquitoes.” You whined as you rubbed your right ankle. You wore a light summer dress and your naked skin was an all-you-can-eat-buffet for the hungry bugs in the forest.

“Aren't the bugs in the Amazon forest deadly?” Takahiro asked.

“You do know the Amazon forest and Argentina don't touch, right?” Iwaizumi said.

“Whatever...” You, Oikawa and Matsukawa chuckled lowly.

“Takahiro, take a picture of me and Hajime there please.” You pulled your boyfriend by the hand and placed yourselves under a huge colored tree. “Come on, smile.” You gently pulled on his cheek. “Fine, don't. You're cute too when you pout.” You giggled. You raised your hand and made a peace sign for the picture.

“Done.” Hanamaki said.

“Thank you!” You smiled at him. “I love you.” You whispered to your boyfriend.

“I have trouble believing that.” He said and it broke your heart. You bit onto the inside of your cheek and decided to leave him then since you were annoying him.

You kept walking into the forest until you finally made it to the Iguazú Falls. Some other tourists were there as well. You looked at the falls and took a few pictures and then you decided to take a break near a small creek a bit away where it was allowed to swim. You sat on a rock and looked at your friends play in the water.

“[Y/N] chan, come with us!” Oikawa waved at you. You shaked your head and gestured him that it was fine. The setter whispered something to his best friend who then approached you.

“Come.” Iwaizumi gave you his hand.

“No.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” You bit onto your lower lip and turned your head to avoid looking at his face.

“I'm not sure I do.” He said.

“I'm fat-” You let out. “... and ugly.” You added.

“Hey-” Hajime sat next to you. “That's my girlfriend you're talking about and I don't want to hear that about her.” Your lips curved a bit, he made you laugh. “And you're wrong, she's the prettiest girl in the universe.”

“You defend her well, she's lucky to have a boyfriend like you.” You smiled.

“I think so too.” The ace smirked. “But without her I'm nothing.” You brought your finger to your nose and bit onto your lower lip again. “I love you.” Hajime wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly against him when tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. You held onto your boyfriend as you calmed down and then you moved back to kiss him. Iwaizumi's hand went to the back of your head while you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I love you so much.” You breathed against his lips. “I'm sorry for being a handful...”

“I'm surrounded by handful people.” He chuckled. “I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“We're so lucky to have you.” You smiled.

“It was about time you realized it.” You two laughed. “C'mon, take off this dress and join me.”

“Fine, but go get my bikini top. It's in the bag, I don't have it on at the moment.”

“Yeah, I could see.” He said as he lightly brushed your chest with his hand. You rolled your eyes as your childhood friend went to grab your bikini top in your bag that you had left with the rest of your friends' belongings on another rock. “Turn around and hide yourself with your hands, I don't want people to look at you.” You lowered your dress straps on your shoulders and then you lowered the dress to your stomach. Hajime helped you put on the bikini top and then he tied a knot on your back and your nape. “Here, all done.”

“Thank you.” You removed the dress entirely and then the ace picked you up in bridal style. “Wah! Don't, I-I'm too heavy!” You argued as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Don't underestimate me, princess.” He smirked and you rolled your eyes.

“Is the water cold?”

“You're about to find out.” Without any warning whatsoever your boyfriend jumped in the water while holding you. You were lucky the water wasn't that cold because you were pretty sure you could've died from that. “You okay?” Hajime asked you with a chuckle he couldn't hide as you coughed.

“It's true actually, I hate you.” You said as you splashed water onto his face with your hand. He was still carrying you against him. He finally released you and then you two went to join your three other friends. You swam and played in the water until they had enough. You wanted to stay though.

“I think I'm gonna do it now.” Hajime said to his friends while you were still swimming.

“Really?” Issei asked.

“I think now is a good time, Iwa-chan.” Tooru smiled.

“Camera's ready so whenever you want, dude.” Takahiro said.

“Oi! [Y/N], get out!” You heard your boyfriend call you.

“Come get me then.” You giggled. Iwaizumi let out a low sigh as he re-entered the water to get you. You swam towards him and then you sticked yourself to his body. “I love you.” You put a small kiss on his cheek. His heart was beating fast in his chest but you weren't aware of it, you just noticed your three other friends staring at you two curiously.

“Wait.” He held your hand and stopped you from walking away when you made it on land.

“What's wrong?” You asked. “Oh-” Your eyes widened when Iwaizumi put a knee on the ground. “O-Oh my God, what the hell are you doing?” A cold chill ran all over your body.

“I love you.” He said simply. “And even if you're a pain in the ass sometimes I still love you and I don't want to be separated from you ever. The first time I met you we were seven years old, today we're twenty-one... Maybe I'm going too fast and we're way too young but I don't see why I should wait until we're thirty. You're the only one I love and the only one I want by my side for the rest of my life so-” You saw your boyfriend put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and pull out a small black box that he opened before your eyes. Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes when you saw the beautiful ring inside of it. “[Y/N], will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You nodded as you cried. Hajime stood back up and pulled you against him for a tight hug.

“Yay, congrats!” Your three other friends cheered and clapped while you kissed your boyfriend passionately. After you naturally broke the kiss he put the ring on your finger and you stared at it as you grinned happily.

“Thank you for always being here for me.” You said to your boyfriend. “I love you too.”

“I'm never leaving you alone.” Hajime said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Team Hajime, it's been my pleasure to write this <3


	61. Epilogue: Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final chapter~  
> I hope all of you will enjoy it and get happy feelings and serotonin from the interactions with Ushijima hehe. Enjoy!  
> Smut in this chapter.

“Aw, crap...” You cursed.

“You again?”

“Yes, I'm here to pick up my boyfriend. He had practice.” You said to the guard of the gym who was stopping you from entering in the private entrance that was behind the building.

“You? Dating one of the players in there? Yeah, right.” He chuckled after looking at you from head to toe. “Nice try. If you want a picture with them do it when they're holding signing sessions. Get lost.”

“Ugh, but it's true!” You searched for your phone in your bag. “Here! I have a picture with him.” You showed the guard one of the selfies you had taken with the super ace.

“Nice montage but I'm still not letting you in. This is your last warning, little girl.”

“Or what?” You challenged him.

“I will kick you out of here myself.” He took a step forward to intimidate you.

“Mitsunaka san?” Suddenly you two turned around when you heard a deep voice. “What's the problem with my girlfriend?” Your lips curved into a smirk as you stared at the guard's eyes.

“N-Nothing, Ushijima san.” He replied. “This woman said she came to pick up her boyfriend.”

“Ah, I see, thanks. I'll be going now, good evening.” Your boyfriend rejoined your side and then you both walked towards the parking. “Where's your card?” Ushijima asked you.

“Forgot it in my locker...” You answered a bit shamely.

“Always take it with you, Mitsunaka san was just doing his job.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” You said. “He didn't have to imply that I wasn't good enough for you though...” You mumbled. “How was practice?” You asked him after you put on your seatbelt and then you started the car.

“Same as usual.” Ushijima answered. “You?”

“We're learning about intestinal infections and parasites so I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight.” You replied.

“I'm not very hungry myself.” He said.

“Huh? Why?” You worried. “Are you sick? How do you feel?” You removed one hand from the wheel and brought it to his forehead. “No fever...”

“You don't need to do a check-up on me.” Ushijima smiled in amusement as he lowered your hand but he kept holding it in his. “I'm just tired.”

“Aw, tired isn't good either.” You said. “It's fine if I don't eat but not you, you did exercises all day.”

“You probably skipped lunch too, I know your habits. I'll only eat if you eat with me.” He argued.

“... Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “Should we drop to a convenience store? I think the fridge is empty.”

“Okay.”

You two walked around the aisles at the store, unsure of what to buy. You never had time to cook because of your busy schedules.

“I can make rice and steamed vegetables if you want.” You suggested to your boyfriend. “Do you want some meat or fish with that?”

“No, it's alright. Let's go.” At long last you made it back to your appartment in Tokyo.

“You can take a shower and rest while I cook, it's saturday tomorrow so I don't have school.” You said to him after dropping the groceries in the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.” The super ace approached you and put a kiss on top of your head. “I'll go get Ichigo from Tachibana san after my shower since it's friday and we'll be at home during the weekend.”

“Okay!” You grinned. You were busy cutting vegetables in the kitchen when Ushijima walked out of the appartment after his shower. Ten minutes later he came back but he wasn't alone.

_**Woof!** _

You dropped what you were doing and dried your hands with a towel before running towards the entrance.

“My baby!” You kneeled down and instantly the small dog jumped into your open arms. “I missed you too!” Your little Shiba-Inu named Ichigo licked your cheek as you vigorously petted it. You and Ushijima had really hesitated to adopt a dog because of your busy schedules after you moved to the appartment your parents had gifted you to apologize for leaving you alone for most of your teenager years but thankfully your neighbor Tachibana san was a nice old lady who didn't mind looking after your pet during the week. “I'm gonna clean up as well while the rice is cooking, we'll be able to eat in fifteen minutes.” You smiled at your boyfriend as you walked towards the hallway.

After you ate you two were too tired to do anything so you decided to go to bed early.

“Thank you for making food.” Ushijima laid on his side and stared into your eyes. The lights were turned off in the bedroom but with the moonlight coming from the window you could make out his features.

“You're welcome.” You said cutely. The super ace grabbed your hand and put a kiss in your palm which made your heart skip a beat everytime even if you two have been dating for three years. “Goodnight, I love you.” You leaned on him and kissed his lips softly before laying your head back on your pillow and closing your eyes.

“I love you too.” He said. “Turn around, I want to hold you.”

“Okay.” You complied happily. Ushijima sticked his naked torso to your back and wrapped his arm around your stomach. You felt it slip under your cami top to rub your skin there, you loved it when he did that. You also loved it when he left soft kisses on your shoulder and nape until sleep consumed him.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ushijima woke up first and he let you rest as he put on a tracksuit to go jogging like he did every morning. He brought Ichigo with him and thirty minutes later he returned to the appartment. His lips curved when he found you still sleeping, unbothered by everything around like the cars driving by or the dog barking.

He took a shower and then he decided to make breakfast to bring it to you in bed.

“[Y/N].” Your boyfriend whispered your name as he gently kissed your skin to wake you up.

“Hmm...~” Your arms instantly wrapped around him. “...Toshi?” You called sleepily.

“Yes. It's morning.” He added.

“Hold me.” You requested of him softly.

“I made you breakfast.” Ushijima said and your lips curved.

“You're the best.” You opened your eyes and sat up on the bed. He joined you with the tray he had prepared and you two ate together. “You went to jog already?” You asked him.

“Yes, I took Ichigo with me.” He replied.

“And do you feel better? I mean since yesterday. Or are you still tired?” You worried.

“No, I'm okay now. It was just a long day I guess.” Ushijima explained.

“Okay, I'm reassured.” You smiled. The super ace put his mug of coffee down and he turned his head to steal a kiss from you.

“I don't remember kissing you yesterday.” He said after you gave him a puzzled look. “I'm sorry about it.” You let out a small chuckle.

“You're really a funny guy, apologizing for not kissing me.” You said with an amused smile on your face. “You know that if I want a kiss I'll just take it and you can do the same.” He took your word from it and kissed you again. Ushijima smiled as you giggled, his behavior was amusing you.

“Give me this.” He took the tray when you were done eating and then he stood up from the bed. “Don't move.” Your eyebrows raised in confusion. Your boyfriend brought back the tray in the kitchen and then he returned to the bedroom. He closed the door to prevent Ichigo from walking in and he came back on the bed next to you.

“You're gonna apologize for not touching me this time?” You raised one eyebrow as you smirked.

“Yes and I will make up for it now.” He said. You bit onto your lower lip as Ushijima started undressing himself. You ran your hands on his naked and muscled torso, he got even buffier than in high school and you worshipped that body of his. “Do you want to?” A noise got stuck in your throat, you loved it when he always asked you.

“Yes, Wakatoshi.” You nodded. He put his hand behind your head and brought your face against his to kiss you deeply. The super ace wasted no time pushing his tongue past your lips and you gladly welcomed him. Your hands rested on his sides and you caressed him there as you french kissed. Ushijima climbed on top of you and you laid back on the bed, you spread your thighs so he could slip between them. “You smell so good.” You breathed against the kiss before sucking on his lower lip. One of his hands was pushing against the mattress to support his weight above you and the other one went between your legs to knead your creamy thighs.

“You're so soft and warm, [Y/N].” The super ace said.

“Haa...~” You let out a small moan when he touched you between your leg and started rubbing you through your panties. “W-Wakatoshi~”

“Say my name again, please.” He requested of you as he pushed your underwear to the side to directly touch your slit this time. You started blushing out of embarrassment. “Look at me.” You brought your hands to your mouth and nose while you shyly looked at his face. “You're so cute.” His lips curved and your heart beat faster in your chest. He was so handsome and attractive, you loved him very much.

“I-I want to touch you too...” You said. You undressed each other then Ushijima sat on the bed and you kneeled in front of him. You took his left hand that you put back between your legs and then you gently grasped his dick in your hand. “I-Is it okay like that?” You asked him quietly.

“It's perfect.” He replied and you gulped. You wrapped your free arm around his back and leaned to kiss your boyfriend while you touched each other.

“Waka- aah~!” You hid your face against his shoulder, embarrassed to moan in front of him.

“You're so wet-” He commentated as he rubbed your clit. “I can't wait to be inside of you.”

“Hmm...” You squeezed your lips together. You got really turned on when your boyfriend started moaning as well when you rubbed him. He was so big, you didn't want to be sore. “W-Wakatoshi, prepare me...” You said quietly next to his ear. He nodded and you spread your thighs a little more. He carefully pushed a finger inside of you and when you relaxed around him he added another one. You didn't need to explain things to your boyfriend anymore like when you were in high school, he got to practice a lot of times with you and he learned new things everytime. Ushijima knew your body by heart now and he knew exactly where to touch you to drive you crazy.

“Can I please do you now?” Your lips curved slightly in amusement, it was something about the way he asked. But you nodded anyway. “Come.” You approached so you could sit on him. You put your hands on Ushijima's shoulders for support and you raised your hips above his crotch. He grasped his dick and guided it to your entrance. When it touched you you slowly sank down your hips on him until he was fully in. “[Y/N]...~” The super ace breathed your name as he threw his head back in pleasure. “You're so tight.” You gulped then you slowly raised your hips before sinking back on his length. Ushijima's hands gripped your waist and he helped you move up and down on him.

“Ahhh...~!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned next to his head. His dick was rubbing against all the soft spots inside of you. He was so big it felt like he was splitting you open but it ached so pleasurably. You loved the sparks you felt in your lower stomach. Ushijima kissed your neck at first and then he started getting a little more rougher, licking and sucking on your skin there until purple marks appeard. Your hips weren't moving fast enough for him so without any warning whatsoever he wrapped his arms under your thighs and then he stood up from the bed, picking you up against him while he was still inside. “W-Wakatoshi!” You gasped. The super ace pushed your back against the cold wall, stealing a yelp from you but soon enough it turned into a moan when he started fucking you deeply.

“I apologize-” He panted between two moans. “But you weren't going fast enough.” You didn't care, you were feeling so great at the moment.

“P-Please don't stop-” You begged him as he kept thrusting hard in you. “Y-You make me feel so good, Wakatoshi...~”

“I feel good with you too, hh-” Your boyfriend panted. You could tell that this position was taking a lot of his strength. His muscles were flexing and his skin started shining because of the sweat. He still looked hot to you. You leaned and buried your head in the crook of his neck to kiss him and leave lovebites there too. Then you catched his mouth with yours for a passionate and hungry french kiss.

“Haaahhn...~!” Another long moan escaped you. “Wakatoshi... I-I love you so much...~” Suddenly you threw your head back, thankfully you didn't hit your head against the wall. “Oh, fuck!” You cursed. “I-It's there!” Ushijima's lips curved, it always excited him so much when he reached your softest spot and you were close to finish. Wait- finish? His eyes widened after glancing down.

“[Y/N], we forgot the candom.” He warned you as he stopped moving. You could've hit him for that.

“Please don't stop! I take the pill since it's not the first time we forget!” You argued. “Y-You can finish inside me too, I don't care but please Toshi, make me feel good...~” You begged him as you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him closely. “Please, please...”

“... Can I really finish inside of you?” He asked as he re started thrusting in you.

“Y-Yes!” You replied. “Ahhh!” You moaned again.

“I can feel you clenching around me and pulling me in, it feels so good [Y/N].” Your boyfriend whispered next to your ear. “Look at me please, I want to see your face when you finish.” You gulped before moving your head to look at his face too. Ushijima gripped your thighs and then he started pounding hard against your hips, earning screams of pleasure from you. Your entire body trembled against his while you both came at the same time. You could feel his seed invade your insides but it didn't feel bad at all. You felt complete it was him, your soulmate. “I'm sorry for... dirtying you.”

“Don't say it like that.” You let out a small chuckle. “Anything about you will never be dirty to me, I love you.” Ushijima leaned on you and catched your lips with his.

“Had it not been for our careers I would've wanted to make a baby with you right now.” You blushed brightly. “I love you too, you're the only one for me.” You grinned happily before kissing him again.

“Put me down, I need to take a shower now.”

“Can I come with you? I need one too.” He asked.

“You just want me to wash your hair, you love when I do that.”

“It's true.” Ushijima smiled. “I also want to scrub your body for you.”

“Okay, this sounds really nice now. Let's use the bathtub then.” Your boyfriend didn't put you down and instead he carried you to the bathroom so you two could clean up.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next weekend your boyfriend had an official match so you went to the gymnasium to watch and support him with his best friend who had came as well.

“[Y/N] chan!” Tendou waved at you in front of the gymnasium.

“Satori kun, hi! How have you been?” You asked.

“Good, good!” He replied. “You look great too.”

“Thank you, hehe. I can't wait to see the match.”

“Tell me about it! So many people were talking about it already in the train.”

“Woah, that's awesome.” You two looked around yourselves, there were so many spectators. “I shouldn't do this but there's a lot of people so we're gonna cheat.” You mumbled as you grabbed Tendou's arm and pulled him towards the back of the gymnasium.

“Where are we going?” He asked you.

“Oh, it's you...” The guard frowned.

“Mitsunaka san, huh?” You asked and he nodded. “I have VIP seat tickets for me and my friend.” You said after pulling said tickets and a card from your purse. Ushijima had given you that card that would allow you to access the restricted areas of the gymnasium and use the back entrance.

“Yeah, yeah. I still remember last week.” He opened the door and let you in with Tendou.

“Do you think we can see Wakatoshi before the game?” He asked you.

“I just hope we won't have to walk into the lockers room, I don't wanna bring him trouble. Hopefully we run into him in a hallway.” You said.

“Tendou?” You two turned around when you heard a familiar voice.

“Wakatoshi kun! Long time no see!” His best friend greeted him excitedly.

“I'm glad to see you too.” Ushijima said. “You two shouldn't be here though, the match is gonna start soon.”

“Yes, I'm sorry about it. There's a long file at the main entrance so we used the back door. We just wanted to greet you.” You explained. “We're heading to the audience seats.” You said as you grabbed Tendou's arm and proceeded to walk away.

“Wait.” The super ace stopped you. “Didn't you forget something?” Your lips curved in amusement.

“Right, right. Sorry about that too, hehe.” You let go of his best friend and approached your boyfriend to wrap your arms around his neck and then you kissed him passionately. “Good luck, I love you.” You smiled at him.

“Watch me.” Ushijima smiled as well.

“Always.” You replied.

  
  


“That was such a great game!” The middle blocker beamed.

“Hm, I agree!” You grinned.

“I'm glad you two liked it.” Your boyfriend said. After the game you three had went to a bar to have a good time for the evening.

“Don't you miss it sometimes?” You asked to Tendou before taking a sip of your drink.

“Are you kidding? All the time.” He replied. “I had the time of my life during high school, I know I'll never live something like that ever again.”

“Aw, don't say it like this. I'm sure you can still play, you're young and fit.” You reassured him.

“As a professional? I don't think so. But I play a few friendly matches in my spare time though, it reminds me of the good times.” You smiled in nostalgia as you rememberd your high school years and when you used to sneak in the gymnasium to watch the Shiratorizawa team practice.

“What are you thinking about?” Ushijima asked you when he noticed you were gone.

“Huh?” He brought you back to Earth. “The Interhigh nationals.” You replied with a smile. “The match you played against Wakatsu Kiryuu's team. It was so great, it reminded me of this one.” You added.

“Oho? Now that you're saying it...” Tendou thought for a few seconds.

“I think it's my best souvenir from high school.” You said. “Are you sleepy?” You smiled as you stroked your boyfriend's cheek after he yawned. “Let's get going then.” You two said bye to your red haired friend and then you drove home.

_**Woof!** _

“Hi, baby.” You picked up your dog in your arms before heading towards your bedroom to change clothes. Your boyfriend followed you there. “You must be tired.” You said to Ushijima after putting Ichigo down. “You don't need to wait for me, I'll turn off everything.”

“Ah, thank you. Don't stay up too late though, I want to hold you.” He said and you smiled. He was really the most adorable thing in the whole world.

“For that reason I'll be super quick.” You giggled. You put on your nightgown and then you exited the bedroom to turn off all the nights and make sure you locked the doors properly. You also made sure your dog had eaten and then you came back in the bedroom. Ushijima was still up though, it looked like you went faster than you thought. You two brushed your teeth in the bathroom and finally you went to bed.

“You're beautiful.” The super ace said quietly all of a sudden and surprised you. You had slipped under the covers and you were facing each other. You didn't expect to get a compliment about your appearance when your face was bare and your hair down.

“W-What's gotten into you?” You stuttered. A blush had crept on your cheeks, you were flustered.

“What? I'm just being honest.” He said and you bit onto your lower lip to stop a wide smile from appearing on your face.

“I-I know that you are, I-I just got surprised...” You said.

“Hm-” He thought. “I musn't be saying it often enough then, I'm sorry.” Your eyes widened.

“N-No, no, that's not the problem.” You shaked your head. “A-Actually there's no problem...” Your lips curved a bit. “Thank you. I'm happy with you.”

“You make me happy too. I love you.” Ushijima put his hand on your cheek before approaching to kiss your lips. “I know things are hard because we don't have a lot of time for each other but I'm really thankful to you for doing a lot of efforts for our relationship. I feel very lucky to have you.”

“Toshi...” You said his name emotionally. You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend and hugged him tightly. He caressed your head and your hair as you listened to his heartbeat against his chest. “I love our relationship and even if sometimes it's hard I'm glad you still manage to make time for me.” Ushijima put a kiss on top of your head as he rubbed your back with his other hand.

“Even when we're away from each other you're the only one that's always on my mind.” He said and you hugged him tighter. “Please be patient for me. In a few years I promise you I'll pay you back for all those efforts.” Ushijima lowered his head and stared into your eyes. “But please, don't leave me.”

“I won't.” You promised him. The super ace smiled before kissing you again. He laid you on your back as you kissed then you felt his hand rest on your stomach.

“I'm looking forward to my future with you.” Your heart beat so fast in your chest, sometimes you still had trouble realizing you were dating him, even after three years of relationship, but his words were so deep and sincere, they reassured you. Ushijima was really in love with you and he didn't intend to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens next in the Oikawa story ;)  
> That's all folks!~  
> I really want to thank absolutely everyone again who clicked on this story and read some or all the chapters, those of you who left kudos and my most loyal supports who left me comments. I write for me first but it really makes me happy that what I have shared here pleased to other people and made you guys happy too.  
> I will definitely write for the Haikyuu!! fandom again and I can't wait to post the first chapter of my next work!  
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English isn't my first language, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and I'll edit them.  
> Comments and Kudos are my only motivators, please do use them if you want more.


End file.
